I want more
by loveteenwolfoc
Summary: Elle est différente. Elle se sent différente. Mila est brisé au-delà des mots et ne pense pas pouvoir sortir de son abyme de douleur. Jusqu'au jour ou deux frères mystérieux débarquent dans la petite ville de Mystic Falls. L'un, veut plus que tout la tuer et l'autre, la sauver. À partir delà, Mila se retrouve plongé dans le monde surnaturel et ne peux plus faire marche arrière ...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Il est dit qu'il y a cinq stades du deuil. Le déni. La colère. La négociation. La dépression et pour finir, l'acceptation. Cinq mots simples qui résout une tragédie de la vie en une banalité. J'aimerais pensé comme cela sauf que comme disait John Irvin. ''Lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un, quand on ne s'y attendait pas, on ne la perd pas en seule fois on la perd morceau par morceau.''_

 _Je suppose que si on se réfère aux stades, je me trouve dans la quatrième phases. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens à ce sujet. En réalité, je me sens plus du tout._

 _Aujourd'hui, est le jour de la rentrée scolaire et je sais que je devrais être entrain d'écrire comment j'allais tout faire pour me reprendre en main et avancé sur ma vie. Dieu sait qu'Elena est probablement entrain d'écrire cela en ce moment mais je ne suis pas elle._

 _En fait, elle et moi, sommes l'opposé. Quant elle passait son temps à obtenir tout son été occupé pour évité ses phases d'apitoiement. Je me trouvais cloîtré entre les quatre murs de ma chambre à regarder simplement dans le vide et attendre que les jours passent._

 _Jusqu'à hier, j'avais été comme cela et n'avais pas dit un seul mot. C'était toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais été d'une grande oratrice de toute manière. Je préférais observé en silence et passé à travers. Et c'était ainsi que j'estimais commencer mon année. En silence …_

Je refermais le carnet usé par les années et laissa mes doigts traîné sur la gravure avec nostalgie. Cela était un cadeau de ma mère. Elle disait toujours que l'écriture était le remède à la folie et je riais toujours pour cela en connaissance de cause. Si je n'avais pas eu ce carnet, j'aurais sombré. Et bien, bien plus que je ne l'ai déjà.

Je me levais de mon lit avec mon carnet encore en main et m'agenouillai sur mon parquet. Je prenais bien conscience des bruits venant de l'étage dans un état de préservation et tira la latte du plancher avant de caché mon carnet à la vue de tous. J'avais découvert cette planque à partir du jour où Jeremy, mon jumeau avait osé lire mon journal.

Si j'étais l'opposé d'Elena, je l'étais d'autant plus de mon propre jumeau. En fait, j'étais l'étrange parmi ma famille où plutôt parmi ceux qui restaient.

Je pouvais déjà entendre les voix hystérique de tante Jenna ainsi que celle d'Elena venant d'en bas alors je prenais mon sac et le porta en bandoulière sur mon épaule. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de vérifié ma tenue, n'ayant pas vraiment de soucie pour cela. Je savais déjà que je portais un tee-shirt noir simple ainsi qu'un jean skinny noir et une paire de vans noir et blanche. Total look, noir. Typiquement cliché de la dépressive vous allez me dire mais attendez de voir le look total défoncé de mon frère. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'était mis à la drogue depuis la mort des parents et pourtant, personne ne bougeait le moindre petit doigt. Je suppose que s'était la même chose pour moi. Mon silence leurs faisait peur tout comme mon état amorphe et pourtant, tout comme Jeremy, ils ne faisaient rien.

Non, pas que cela ferait une quelconque différence de toute manière. J'étais bien trop buté pour même écouter et me fichais pas mal de ce que les gens pensaient de moi. Contrairement à Jeremy se n'était pas un acte d'appel désespéré pour l'attention. Non ! J'étais ainsi et me complaisais dans le mutisme.

Quand je passais le pas de la cuisine, je pouvais sentir tout les yeux sur moi comme je me dirigeais vers la machine à café et me servit une tasse. Je faisais totalement abstraction de leurs regards sachant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à continuer avec leur routine et leva la tasse à mes lèvres.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Jenna reprit bientôt sa stimulation, hystérique.'' Oh ! C'est votre premier jour de cours et je suis déjà complètement dépassée. '' Admit-elle avant de nous tendre des billets devant nos yeux. ''De l'argent pour le déjeuner ?''

'' Non, c'est bon ça va.'' Refusa poliment Elena en secouant négativement la main.

Parle pour toi. Ça nous en fait plus. Je pris les billets tout comme Jeremy et déposa ma tasse avant de prendre également la part d'Elena sous les yeux ahurit de Jenna et mes chères sœur et frère.

Je les dévisageais tous uns à uns, les défiant de dire quelque chose et haussa nonchalamment les épaules quand je savais qu'ils allaient gardé leurs pensée à eux-mêmes.

'' Au moins, c'est une réaction.'' Entendis-je Jenna murmurer discrètement à Elena et mourrais d'envie de rouler des yeux. ''Autre chose ? Crayon à papier, autre oubli important ?''

Je levais les yeux sur l'horloge sachant qu'elle avait un cours dans à peine quelque minute et Elena prit sur mon geste. Avec un sourire niais, elle lui rappela sa thèse et comme je l'avais prévu, Jenna paniqua complètement. Elle rangea dans une manière désordonné tout ses bouquins dans son sac et dénoua l'élastique de ses long cheveux, laissant ses boucles vénitienne tombé dans son dos tout comme elle déclarait être en retard. Et puis, fila à travers la porte dans un coup de vent. Nous laissant tout les trois dans un silence pesant.

Comme Elena se tourna vers Jeremy avec ce fameux regard empathique, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux en prévision de ce qui allait découlé.

'' Ça va, toi ? '' Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Jeremy sachant que je ne prendrais pas la peine de répondre et le grognement de Jeremy était presque instantané. '' Arrête avec ça.''

Il versa sa tasse dans l'évier et décolla dans une affaire de seconde. Elena se tourna vers moi s'apprêtant probablement à me posé la même question et je ne prenais même pas la peine de l'écouter comme je sortis de la cuisine et marcha droit pour la porte.

J'attrapais ma veste en cuir sur le passage et l'enfila avant de refermé la porte derrière moi et descendre les marches du perron. Mon carrosse attendait patiemment dans l'allée et je marcha droit vers mon SUV rouge, flambant neuf. Pour tout ce que j'avais affaire, Elena se rendait au lycée avec Bonnie Bennett alias meilleure amie en chef d'Elena puis il y avait Caroline Forbes, l'amie au insécurité et manque de tact.

Je ne haïssais personne. Non, vraiment. Mais je n'éprouvais pas de grand intérêt pour eux, voilà tout. Il y avait un moment donné où mon frère et moi, étions proche mais ça, c'était avant.

Sur mon passage pour me rendre au lycée, je regardais les rues et les magasins animés la petite ville qu'était Mystic Falls et fronça les sourcils à la vue étrange de corbeaux. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment répandu dans la région et pour tout ce que je savais, ils avaient mauvaises réputations. Je me moquais pas mal des réputations et continua mon observation jusqu'à mon arrivée sur le parking déjà bien rempli du lycée.

Après m'avoir garé, je coupais le moteur et pris mon sac sur la banquette arrière avant de descendre de l'habitacle et verrouilla les portières en prenant une longue inspiration.

 _C'était le moment._

Le moment où je devrais affronté les regards empathiques que je détestais tant. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention et encore moins être plaint. Tout ce que je voulais était de passé inaperçu et être l'une des nouvelles orpheline de la ville n'aidait pas.

Mon regard fut aussitôt interpellé par le coin des drogués locaux et je secouais tristement la tête à la vue de Jeremy, Vicki Donovan et Tyler Lockwood qui semblaient en pleine argumentation.

Ces deux étaient également des amis d'Elena et bien, Vicki pas tellement. Elle était surtout la sœur aînée de Matt qui était l'ex petit-ami d'Elena et pour ce que je savais, elles ne s'entendaient pas si bien. Si seulement, Elena savait que Vicki et Jeremy avait été couché ensemble durant tout l'été, elle frôlerait sûrement la syncope.

Comment je le savais ? Facile, je vous avais dit que lorsque que l'on se taisait et observait son environnement, ont pourrait voir des choses que personnes ne faisait attention.

Je me noyais dans la mer d'adolescents et arpenta les couloirs pour mon casier. Dès l'instant où j'arrivais devant la porte de métal, je composais mon code. _58: 32:66._ Et ouvrit la porte pour allégé mon sac puis referma la porte ainsi que le verrous.

Tout comme je m'apprêtais à me rendre en classe, je percutais de plein fouet un tronc, évident bien musclé comme je fis quelque pas en arrière à l'impact et laissa tombé mes affaires dans la maladresse.

Je tombais aussitôt à genoux et m'attela à ramasser mes affaires dans la précipitation.

'' Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne t'aies pas vue et … je suis vraiment désolé.'' S'excusa le jeune homme, presque nerveux comme il s'attela à m'aider à ramasser mes affaires et je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux verts les plus intense que j'avais jamais vu.

Ce n'était pas vraiment leurs couleurs qui m'interpella le plus mais le vécu qu'ils portaient en eux. C'était comme ci, on pouvait se sentir immédiatement pris dans de tel yeux. S'en était presque effrayant et en même temps fascinant. Mon regard dériva un peu plus sur lui. Il avait une forte mâchoire carré et une peau légèrement blafarde. De ce que je pouvais voir et avais sentis, il possédait une forte carrure et de larges épaules. Je pouvais facilement le comparé à l'un de ces mannequins dont ma sœur bavait dessus à longueur de temps.

Ne parlant pas, je me redressais avec mes affaires et le vis me tendre l'un de mes livres avec un sourire penaud. '' Je suis Stefan. Stefan Salvatore.''

Salvatore ? Je le jaugeais maintenant avec méfiance. Je connaissais un seul Salvatore et il habitait seul dans un immense manoir et n'avait aucune descendance. Plus je prenais dans sa personne et plus un sentiment hors se dégagea. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser mais choisissais de penser plus tard comme je pris le livre qu'il me tendait et avança ma main en signe de la serrer.

Il lorgna ma main avec un sourcil haussé en curiosité avant de la serrer avec un sourire amicale.'' Je n'ai pas entendu de prénom.''

Et bien, il allait devoir faire avec comme je haussais les épaules et resserra mes livres contre ma poitrine en marchant jusqu'à ma prochaine classe. Je pouvais facilement sentir ses yeux perçant des trou avec confusion et curiosité dans mon dos et je continuais mon bonhomme de chemin avec la pensée de ce Stefan Salvatore.

Dans l'ensemble, la journée avait passé dans un flou et je me retrouvais déjà à mon dernier cours sans même m'en apercevoir.

Grâce à mes notes studieuses, j'avais passé au grade supérieur et pour mon plus grand ennui, me trouvais dans la même classe d'histoire que ma chère sœur. Je pouvais déjà sentir ses vicieux petit yeux marron chocolat me suivre dès l'instant où j'avais passé le pas de la porte et je me dirigeais maintenant vers ma place habituelle au milieu de la deuxième rangé partant des fenêtres tout simplement pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était déjà occupé.

Je haussais les sourcils avec légère surprise à la vue de Stefan assit à ma place avant de laisser mon visage stoïque reprendre forme. À ma vue, le garçon m'envoya un sourire éclatant me rendant nerveuse par la même occasion étant donné que je savais que la plupart des amis de ma sœur ainsi que cette dernière nous observait attentivement.

Je décidais de lui laisser ma place pour évité d'obtenir plus d'attention et m'asseyais au siège non loin du sien avant de recentrer mon attention à l'avant de la classe. Mon pire cauchemars entra juste à ce moment et je redoutais déjà cette année avec sa simple vue.

 _._

L'homme était un vrai fléau de l'enseignement et je me demandais chaque année, pourquoi il occupait encore ce poste. Le seul vrai plaisir qu'il obtenait dans sa profession était quand il rabaissait ses élèves et je pouvais vous dire qu'il se faisait un plaisir de ciblé la famille Gilbert. En partie à cause de Jeremy mais je savais que j'étais sa cible préférée. Après tout, j'étais la seule pouvant supporter ses insultes sans tiquer une seule fois.

Cependant, il se pourrait qu'il avait fait une introspection et avait décidé de me laisser en paix où alors il agissait comme tout les autres, par pitié comme il continua l'ensemble de son cours, m'accordant à peine un regard haineux.

En revanche, j'avais pu facilement remarqué les longs échanges de regards à travers la pièce entre Stefan et Elena. Et bien, on dirait qu'elle avait bien fait de sous-évalué Matt. Non que j'avais quelque chose contre le quart-arrière étoile de football mais il était beaucoup trop simple pour Elena. Il lui fallait quelque chose de beaucoup plus … aventureux.

Finalement la cloche sonna m'interrompant dans mes pensées et je me pressais de ramasser mes affaires dans le soulagement d'avoir fait à travers la journée et fonça droit pour la sortie. J'avais laissé la moitié de mes affaires dans mon casier plutôt de sorte que je n'avais plus cas me rendre à mon SUV et rentrer dans le confort de ma chambre.

J'irais probablement à travers quelque livres où jouerait même de ma guitare avant de faire mes devoirs et écrire dans mon journal avant de dîner et finir par me coucher. Une vie ennuyeuse vous direz mais c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Après la perte de tout mes repaires à la mort de mes parents, j'avais besoin d'obtenir à nouveau un semblant de normalité et comme je n'avais plus vraiment goût à rien, c'était déjà une grande victoire pour moi.

J'étais à mi-chemin pour ma voiture quand une voix familière scandant mon nom me stoppa dans ma démarche. Je tournais le dos avec un sourcil levé et vis Elena courir droit vers moi avec un large sourire.

'' Hey ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller voir papa et maman avec moi ? '' Suggéra-t-elle, dans l'espoir et je devais me retenir de la regarder avec une grimace agacé.

 _Bien sûr, ce serait super ! Une liaison de collage sœur au cimetière. J'y vais, maintenant de ce pas._

À la place, je me contentais de hocher la tête faisant baisser l'expression d'Elena dans un froncement de sourcils inquiet et reprit le pas en direction de mon SUV.

Je montais dans le siège conducteur et me ceintura avant de mettre le moteur une fois qu'Elena s'était attaché à son tour. Je pouvais voir l'anxiété grandissante sur le visage d'Elena à mesure que nous roulions et ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Après avoir été dans l'accident avec les parents, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Même moi qui n'avait pas été dans l'accident, j'étais devenu beaucoup plus angoissé au volant.

Je pouvais observé du coin de l'œil comme Elena s'agita dans son siège en me lançant en continu des regards hésitant et voulais juste lui crier de dire ce qu'elle avait sur son fichu esprit déjà mais à la place, je restais totalement impassible.

Finalement, Elena se tourna vers moi avec ce regard adoucit que je redoutais.'' Mila.'' Appela-t-elle doucement me faisant lui jeté un regard de côté en signe d'écoute.'' Tu ne peux pas garder de t'enfermer dans le mutisme.''

 _Un peu que je peux !_ Je pouvais voir Elena me regardé dans l'expectative mais garda les lèvres closes en recentrant mon attention sur la route.

'' Mince, Mila.'' Soupira Elena, sonnant frustré comme elle se repositionna dans son siège.'' Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis les funérailles et tu as gardé de t'enfermer dans ta chambre durant tout l'été. Je suis inquiète pour toi.''

Elle ne l'avait pas à l'être. Je vivais pleinement ma vie comme cela et je ne voulais pas d'attention. Je voulais juste … je voulais être laissé seule. À moi-même et ne plus ressentir ce creux vide intérieur qui ne continuait de me suivre partout où j'allais. Je voulais de nouveau marcher dans ma maison et sentir l'odeur des muffins spécial de maman. Je voulais allé dans le salon et trouvé papa entrain de regarder un match des Yankees avec Jeremy et plus encore, je voulais ma vie d'avant. Mais nous savions tous que cela était impossible alors je resterais enfermé dans mon mutisme et continuerais à remettre ma vie en ordre, à ma manière.

Je coupais le moteur, une fois devant les portes du cimetière et resta ancré dans mon siège comme Elena posa à nouveau son regard désespéré d'entendre ma voix sur moi.'' Mil, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que les parents voudraient pour toi. Au moins, Jeremy, je peux l'aidé avec les cachets mais toi. Toi, tu ne dis rien.'' Je voulais lui dire que s'était parce que j'étais brisé au-delà du réparable mais resta muette en regardant droit devant moi.

'' Tu m'écoutes au moins ? '' Cassa Elena, exaspéré maintenant comme elle attrapa mon visage pour que je la regardais dans les yeux.'' Dis quelque chose. Je sais pas, fais un son. Parle-moi, Mila ! Je t'en prie. '' Explosa-t-elle, implorant comme son regard s'adoucit dans le désespoir quant elle vit que je sursautais légèrement à son éclat.

Elle se détacha en attrapant son sac dans l'exaspération et descendit du véhicule en claquant fortement la porte pour souligné sa colère. Je me redressais en suivant sa silhouette fuyante par le portail du cimetière et retomba dans mon siège en levant les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

Je restais, là à observé le plafond gris de mon SUV, sans rien ressentir à part cette peine balayant toute mes autres émotions.

Je voulais crier, pleurer, dire combien j'avais mal mais cette douleur me paralysait complètement. C'était une partie de ce qui m'empêchait de parler. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans sentir cette présence. C'était comme ces gens qui se faisait amputés d'un membre et pouvait encore le sentir. Cette douleur, cette peine était comme une personne à par entière. Elle était avec moi à chaque instant et peu importe, ce que j'essayais pour la faire partir, elle était là.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps, j'étais rester assise, là, les yeux dans le vide et les pensées se bousculant dans mon esprit mais quand Elena remonta dans le siège passager. Elle arborait une expression intrigante. Elle avait un petit sourire niais en coin mais fronçait encore les sourcils, songeuse. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cette état mais gardais comme à mon habitude pour moi.

J'avais conduit jusqu'à la maison dans un silence quasi-religieux et étais rentrée dans la maison à la suite d'Elena. Aucun mots d'échangés entre-nous. Elle était monté dans sa chambre et j'avais fait mon chemin dans la mienne. C'était ainsi que le reste du trajet c'était passé.

Je me trouvais sur mon lit quand une idée surgit. Les mots d'Elena planaient encore dans mon esprit et peu importe, ce que je faisais, ils ne cessaient de revenir au galop. Je jaugeais ma paire de Vans dans l'indécision avant de me lever sur un coup de tête et les chaussa avant d'attraper ma veste en cuir sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau et vérifia les poches pour mes clés de voiture avant de l'enfiler.

Je dévalais les escaliers d'un pas déterminé en sautant les deux dernière marches avant de me stopper dans ma démarche à la vue devant moi. Sur le pas de ma porte, se trouvait Stefan Salvatore qui semblait tout aussi surprit que je l'étais et regardait entre Elena et moi avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe.

Elena remarqua également sa confusion et fis des va-et-vient entre moi et Stefan.

'' Stefan, je te présent Mila. Ma petite sœur. '' Présenta Elena en se tournant vers moi et je roulais des yeux l'utilisation de _petite._ '' Mila, c'est Stefan Salvatore.''

'' Oh ! Ont s'est déjà rencontré. '' Expliqua Stefan avec un sourire à mon attention.'' Je savais bien que j'obtiendrais ton prénom.''

L'expression d'Elena s'assombrit à cette déclaration et elle regarda Stefan, nerveuse.'' Mila … Mila ne parle plus vraiment.''

'' Oh ! '' Fut tout ce que Stefan pouvait sortir comme il posa ses yeux confus sur moi. '' Elle parle le langage des signes ? '' Suggéra-t-il me faisant rouler des yeux à nouveau.

Je n'étais pas muette où même sourde. Pourquoi les gens pensaient automatiquement à cela. Je pouvais voir la nervosité grandir chez Elena comme elle gesticulait discrètement et je me tournais vers elle attendant qu'elle expliquait cela.

'' Non. Elle-elle a juste arrêté de parler.'' Répondit-elle, doucement la tristesse s'infilter dans sa voix et c'était plus que je pouvais prendre.

Je marchais vers la porte en ignorant la surprise et la confusion sur les traits de Stefan et le passa sur mon chemin vers ma voiture. Je pouvais sentir leurs regards posés sur moi jusqu'à je me retirais sur la route et même alors, j'étais persuadé qu'ils m'avaient suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que j'étais hors de vue.

Elle n'avait pas à agir aussi triste où même nerveuse à ce sujet. C'était juste comme cela que j'étais et elle devrait l'accepter tôt où tard. Bien que ce serait mieux, tôt.

J'avais roulé pendant une bonne demi-heure sans vraiment savoir où j'allais et finalement, reçu l'envie de nutrition. C'était plutôt étrange pour moi étant donné que je n'avais pas ressentit la satiété depuis longtemps. J'avais même perdu plus de dix kilos durant l'été et j'avais dû acheté de nouveaux vêtement, deux tailles en dessous. Je n'avais jamais été grasse en premier lieu mais j'avais plus de forme qu'à présent. Bien que cela m'importait peu. Ce n'était pas comme ci je me souciais de mon apparence.

Je me garais dans le parking familier du Grill. Un bar où la plupart de la ville se réunissait quasiment tout les soirs et les adolescents aimaient traîner. Je sentis une légère appréhension à l'idée de sortir étant donné que je n'étais pas sortie depuis plusieurs mois et devais prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer mes battements de cœur et mon anxiété vers le bas. Je retirais les clés du contact et vérifia mes poches pour mon téléphone portable ainsi que mon portefeuille avant de descendre et marché par la porte d'entrée.

Dès l'instant où j'avais mis les pieds à l'intérieur du bar, je fus enveloppé par cette chaleur rustique et la musique pop qui se dégageait et balaya rapidement la salle. Comme je l'avais prévu, la plupart des adolescents se trouvaient déjà là et prônaient sur les tables de billard où les multiples stand.

 _POV Elena_

Elena se tenait assit à l'un des stands du Mystic Grill au côté de Stefan et en face de Bonnie et Caroline qui ne cessait d'interrogé Stefan pour obtenir des informations quand Bonnie leva la tête en écarquillant les yeux dans l'incrédulité avant de reposé ses yeux sur Elena.

'' Oh mon dieu. '' Exhala-t-elle, alertant tout le monde à la table. '' Elena, tu devrais regarder ça.''

Elena regarda dans la direction que Bonnie regardait comme toute les autres à la table et la brune écarquilla les yeux à son tour à la vue de sa petite sœur se tenant à l'entrée. Elle semblait nerveuse comme elle observait ses alentours et Elena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour elle. C'était déjà difficile avec Jeremy sous les médicaments mais Mila était un problème encore plus dur à gérer. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire parler de nouveau.

Chaque fois, qu'elle la voyait, elle portait se regard vide et cette expression anéanti comme ci elle portait toute la douleur sur ses épaules. Elle savait que la mort de leurs parents avaient particulièrement affecté sa sœur étant donné qu'elle était la plus proche d'eux mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait cessé de parler. Avant, elle avait toujours été plus où moins réservé mais elle parlait, souriait et agissait comme une adolescente maintenant, elle ressemblait seulement à une coquille vide ayant perdu toute son essence.

'' On devrait lui dire de venir avec nous. Tu ne crois pas ? '' Suggéra Bonnie en posant ses orbes brunes hésitante sur Elena.

'' Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme ci elle allait participé à la conversation. '' Laissa échappé Caroline et Elena cassa son regard sur elle dans l'incrédulité. La blonde avait la décence de regarder penaud comme elle détourna le regard. '' Désolé.''

'' Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ait comme cela ? '' Questionna Stefan, attirant aussitôt l'attention d'Elena sur lui avec envie. Le brun cuivré posa ses yeux sur Elena et elle sentait son cœur palpité sous son regard perçant.

Il avait eu le don de lui faire sentir comme cela depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré malencontreusement dans les toilettes des hommes où plutôt devant les toilettes des hommes et elle ne s'était pas sentis aussi vivante depuis la mort de ses parents. C'était comme ci il pouvait lui faire sentir comme la seule fille dans la pièce avec un seul regard. Puis, elle se rappela qu'il avait posé une question sur Mila et elle reposa son regard sur sa sœur pour constater qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle la chercha aussitôt à travers le Grill et son regard tomba quand elle l'a trouva assise seule à l'un des stand avec un menu entre les mains.

'' Depuis que ses parents sont décédés.'' Expliqua Bonnie, prenant le manque de réponse d'Elena pour un moment d'inattention douloureux.

'' Mais elle n'a jamais été du type bavarde.'' Intervenu Caroline à son tour en reprenant son ton de commérage et Elena se retourna avec un froncement de sourcils. '' Où n'a jamais vraiment eu des amis que ce soit.''

'' Vraiment ? '' Reprit Stefan, son ton légèrement étonné comme il fronça les sourcils en repensant à son introduction de plus tôt avec la jeune Gilbert.

'' Mila a toujours été plus du genre studieuse et réservé. D'où le fait qu'elle ait sauté une classe.'' Expliqua Bonnie en donnant un regard soucieux sur Elena de peur qu'elle disait quelque chose de mauvais. Elle était bien consciente de la relation en lambeaux qu'Elena entretenait avec sa sœur et savait à quel point cela l'atteignait.

Stefan qui avait remarqué l'humeur morose d'Elena se tourna vers elle.'' Je suis certain que cela lui passera.'' Dit-il doucement en regardant attentivement la jolie brune et elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite.

Il y avait un silence autour de la table comme Elena et Stefan obtenait un échange de regard tacite et Caroline qui les observaient avec envie surgit pour obtenir de nouveau l'attention de Stefan sur elle.'' Au fait Stefan, t'es nouveau ici alors sache qu'il y aura une petite fête demain.''

'' Ouais.'' Convenu Bonnie comme Stefan et Elena regardaient les deux filles maintenant.'' Mais genre fête du lycée.''

Stefan posa à nouveau son regard intense sur Elena.'' Tu comptes y aller ?''

Elena était tellement hypnotisé par ses yeux qu'elle ne répondit pas au premier abord et Bonnie en profita pour répondre à sa place, d'un ton enjoué.

'' Bien sûr, qu'elle y va.''

 _POV Mila_

Je m'étais installé dans l'un des stand les plus éloignés de la table d'Elena et ses amies comme je l'ai avaient repéré lors de mon tour du bar et fut surprise de trouvé Stefan à leurs côtés. De part, les regards qu'il avait échangé avec Elena depuis que j'étais assise, il se passait quelque chose entre-eux.

Le serveur qui avait prit ma commande revint avec l'ordre et me donna un sourire beaucoup trop lumineux à mon goût tout en posant mon hamburger, frite et je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête avant de jaugé la nourriture.

Maintenant, que j'avais la nourriture devant moi, je n'étais plus certaine d'avoir très faim. J'avais mangé par infime quantité depuis si longtemps que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir remangé normalement.

Après avoir jaugé la nourriture pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes sans vraiment rien faire, je me relevais de mon siège et déposa l'argent sur la table avec mon dîner intact avant de faire mon chemin vers la sortie.

Le parking du Grill s'était considérablement vidé depuis mon arrivé et la nuit sombre enveloppait l'air tout autour de moi. C'était presque sinistre. Des papiers volaient au sol comme l'un de ses films d'épouvante flippant et même l'un des lampadaires clignotait en vient et en dehors.

Un froncement de sourcils entacha mon visage comme je faisais mon chemin vers ma voiture et je ne pouvais étrangement pas cessé de jeté un regard par-dessus mon épaule au moindre bruit. C'était juste comme ci cette impression d'être surveiller ne pouvait pas me quitter. Je pressais le pas en cherchant mes clés d'une manière plutôt frénétique dans mes poches de ma veste et sentis un profond soulagement quand j'étais dans la sécurité de mon SUV. Je reposais ma tête sur le châssis avec un long soupire et jeta un regard sur le Grill et ses lumières.

 _Je pouvais définitivement appeler cette nuit un échec._

Je posais sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et mes longs cheveux bruns éparpillés en éventail autour de moi. Un silence m'enveloppait et seul les pas tonitruant de Jenna venant du premier étage pouvait se faire entendre. Je savais que je devais me levé et obtenir prête pour le lycée mais je n'avais aucune envie de bouger.

Parfois le creux dans ma poitrine était tellement profond que je n'avais plus la force de me lever et affronter la réalité. Aujourd'hui était un de ses jours. C'était l'effet de la dépression. Nous ne savions jamais quand elle allait frapper le plus difficile.

 _Tic , tic , tic , tic._

Le bruit irritant m'interpella et je fronçais les sourcils en arquant la tête sur le côté pour trouver que la source du bruit se trouvait être un corbeau frappant du bec sur ma fenêtre. Comme ci il avait sentit mon regard, il cessa de frapper et se contentait maintenant de m'observer avec la tête pencher, presque avec … curiosité. Si cela n'était pas un drôle d'oiseau, je ne savais pas ce que s'était.

Je haussais les épaules et retourna à mon observation silencieuse du plafond. Il était d'un blanc d'albâtre et certaine fissure de plâtre s'était formé au fil des années. J'avais l'habitude de pensé que chaque petit craquèlement représentait à quel point j'étais brisé moi-même.

J'entendis l'ouverture de la porte de ma chambre et pouvais sentir la nouvelle présence se trouvant à mes côtés. Je restais immobile comme une statue et gardais ma position même. Le soupir de résiliation ne tarda pas à se faire entendre suivit de près par la fermeture de la porte et je savais que j'étais de nouveau seule.

Figure, qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée d'absence.

Après quelque heures de contemplation morbide, les bruits s'étaient arrêter et seul le son de ma respiration régulière pouvait être entendu. Je décidais finalement de sortir du lit et marcha droit pour ma commode et attrapa les premiers vêtement que je pouvais obtenir. C'est-à-dire, un jean noir skinny, un tee-shirt à manche longue vert foncé et ma vieille paire de tennis.

Une fois vêtu, je descendis les escaliers et attrapa ma veste au vol avant de sortir sur les rues déserte de Mystic Falls. L'ensemble de la ville était occupé à travaillé où se rendre au lycée, l'endroit où je devrais être en ce moment. Mais à la place, je déambulais dans les rues de Mystic Falls avec les mains dans les poches de ma veste et ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais.

À un moment donnée, je m'étais enfoncé dans les bois familiers de la ville et marchais maintenant entre les arbres et la verdure de la forêt. Les feuilles croquaient sous mes pieds et mes cheveux volaient avec l'air frais. La forêt avait le don d'apaiser ma douleur, c'était comme ci, le silence me rendait quelque peu plus vivante. Plus moi-même, dans un sens.

C'était complètement fou mais je me sentais en sécurité à travers ses bois.

C'était pour cela que je me surprenais à sursauté au prochain bruit de craquement qui suivait. Je fis volte-face en alerte et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'un homme.

'' Relax. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.'' Déclara-t-il avec les mains levés en signe de reddition mais quelque chose chez lui me disait qu'il mentait. C'était peut-être son sourire narquois où la façon dont ses orbes bleuté brillaient avec intensité.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, je me laissais absorbé par les yeux du garçon et ne pouvais pas discerné le moindre sentiment. C'était comme ci, il était vide et creux à l'intérieur. Cela me rappelait de moi-même en quelque sorte et je laissais traîné mon regard avec plus de curiosité sur lui.

Il avait cette aura sombre, presque sinistre et cela n'était pas seulement parce qu'il portait un total look noir. Veste en cuir noir de type mauvais garçon, jean noir, chemise noir et botte de motard noir. Il devait probablement être dans la vingtaine. Ses traits étaient anguleux et sa mâchoire saillante. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais coiffé dans un style désordonné et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Stefan. Quelque chose chez ce gars me rappelait du Salvatore mais je ne savais pas vraiment si cela était une bonne où une mauvaise chose.

Honnêtement, si je pouvais sentir l'attraction sombre chez Stefan, je pouvais encore sentir la bonté mais chez ce gars-là, tout n'était que noirceur. J'en avais la chair de poule, tellement que je prenais inconsciemment un pas en arrière ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de l'homme.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi fait seule dans les bois ? '' Questionna-t-il comme il prit un pas en avant avec ce sourire railleur de nouveau et je fronçais les sourcils à l'appellation. J'étais certes menu mais je n'étais pas une _petite fille._ '' Et bien, le chat à perdu sa langue ? ''

Il n'y avait aucun moyen en enfer que j'allais lui répondre et encore moins rester dans les parages d'ailleurs. Ce type était effrayant et je n'allais pas rester plus longtemps pour voir mes pensées prouvées. Si cela se trouvait, il était un psychopathe rampant dans les bois à la recherche de ses victimes.

Je commençais à marcher dans le sens que j'étais venu mais il se trouva à mes côtés dans une fraction de seconde avec un froncement de sourcils épais.

'' Il est impolie d'ignorer les gens.'' Surgit-il d'un ton de sermon même si l'amusement était beaucoup plus prééminent dans sa voix pour être pris au sérieux. '' Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris cela ? ''

honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Si c'était l'irritation grimpante que ce gars me procurait où alors ma panique intérieur quant à son insistance mais les prochains mots qui quittaient mes lèvres étaient plein de haine et de froideur à couper le souffle. '' Ils sont mort, connard.''

Le son de ma voix me suffisait à faire une halte dans ma marche et je regardais droit devant moi, les yeux écarquillés dans la réalisation. Un, j'avais parler. Deux, j'avais insulté un hypothétique psychopathe et trois, j'avais parlé.

'' Je suis navré.'' Présenta-t-il ses respects et je le dévisageais incrédule. Son expression m'indiquait qu'il était tout sauf désolé. Si il était quelque chose, s'était amusé par mon éclat.

Je secouais la tête, agacé et fis demi-tour pour m'éloigner de ce connard mais malheureusement pour moi, il tomba dans l'étape avec moi, sans aucun effort. Il devait probablement être plusieurs têtes de plus que moi et avait de longue jambes, lui permettant de facilement soutenir le rythme. Pour dire que cela ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde était un euphémisme.

'' Donc tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.'' Intervenu-t-il la malice dans son ton.'' Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi fait dans les bois, seule ? ''

Il semblerait que j'avais de la colère refoulée comme je serrais fortement les poings à son appellation et sentais mes ongles creusés dans mes paumes et cassais mon regard irrité sur lui.

'' Un, je ne suis pas une petite fille.'' Cassais-je froidement, lui faisant hausser les sourcils, hilare et j'accentuais mon froncement de sourcils comme je baissais la voix.'' Deux, ce n'est pas tes affaires.''

'' Hum. Le chat a des griffes.'' Railla-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant de froncé les sourcils, songeur et fut dans un instant en face de moi. Je reculais sous le choc avec les yeux écarquillés dans l'incrédulité et son sourire tomba, sombre. '' Pourquoi tu es seule dans les bois ? ''

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir l'attraction que ses yeux dégageait et ses pupilles se dilatèrent m'envoyant dans une sorte de brume soporifique. Je voulais garder le silence et j'étais bon dans ce domaine d'habitude mais s'était comme ci, je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps. Ni mon esprit, ni ma bouche où mes lèvres.

'' Cela apaise ma douleur.'' Répondis-je mes lèvres tremblantes comme mon ton semblait monotone. L'homme leva un sourcil surprit à ma réponse avant de rétrécir ses yeux sur moi.

'' Pourquoi ? '' Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Mon esprit frappait et criait à l'intérieur de moi pour ne pas lui répondre et voulais plus que tout s'échapper. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. À lui où à personne que ce soit. Ça faisait mal. Simplement de pensé à la réponse que je donnerais. Je savais que dès que les mots auraient quittés mes lèvres, je ne pourrais plus être en contrôle de moi-même où de mes émotions, d'ailleurs. Le pensé était quelque chose mais le dire à voix haute en était une autre.

'' Parce que … parce que je suis brisé.'' Mon ton était resté toujours le même mais des larmes silencieuse avait commencé à coulées le long de mes joues et je pouvais sentir mon cœur coulé dans ma poitrine comme tout m'accablait de plein fouet.

C'était fini, tout. Tout était terminé. Mes parents étaient mort dans cet accident et rien, ni personne ne pourra les ramener. Je ne pourrais plus jamais les revoir. La douleur qui occupait mon corps explosa en plusieurs morceaux et le poids de la réalisation était tellement puissant que je sentis mes genoux cédé sous moi. Premier mes genoux, ensuite mes mains puis vint ma joue. Je sentais le sol terreux et les craquement des feuilles sous mon poids mais j'étais bien trop faible pour faire le moindre geste. Je restais sur le flanc, allongé en chien de fusil et enfonçais mes ongles dans la terre pour obtenir une emprise mais cela était inutile. La noirceur m'enveloppa. Je le savais.

Je sombrais.

J'avais été hors et dans de la conscience depuis plusieurs heures déjà et j'avais sentis quelqu'un me porté. La chaleur de son touché, le confort de son épaule et la force de ses bras. Puis, vint le son. Il était assourdissant, irritant presque et je réalisais que quelqu'un me hélait. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Non. Je voulais rester dans l'abîme qui était le sommeil éternel. La vie était la peine, la douleur. La mort était paisible, facile …

Je ne voulais plus ressentir cela. Plus rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance maintenant.

'' Mila ! Hey ! Mila ! Tu m'entends ? Mila ? '' Cette voix irritante de nouveau. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, me secouant dans un état paniqué et j'étais obligé de battre des cils dans la conscience. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes brunes inquiète d'Elena qui planait sur moi avec préoccupation.'' Oh mon dieu, Mila. Tu es gelé. ''

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je pouvais sentir les frissons rampé le long de mon corps et je me mis a tremblé comme une feuille. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient provoquant un petit claquement régulier et je refermais mes bras sur moi dans une vaine tentative de me garder au chaud.

Il faisait nuit maintenant et je pouvais facilement discerné l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il semblerait que j'étais allongé sur notre balancelle mais le truc, c'est que je ne me souvenais pas m'être assoupit ici.

Elena fronça les sourcils en numérisant mon apparence et reposa les yeux sur mon visage. '' Dieu mais où est-ce que tu as été ? Tu es couverts de feuilles et de saleté. '' Elle retira une feuille de mes cheveux emmêlé en signe de preuve mais j'étais incapable de dire quelque chose. La douleur était toujours là, me paralysant et son regard s'adoucit dans la sympathie.'' Viens. On va te nettoyé.''

Je sentis ses mains serpenté mon dos dans une tentative de me relevé et elle devait mettre toute ses forces pour me tenir contre elle. Je ne l'aidais pas vraiment mais cela m'importais peu. J'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit de toute manière.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

 _Finalement, le temps passe. Les jours s'accumulent. Même quand ils semblent ne jamais finir. Y compris lorsque chaque longue heures est aussi douloureuse que la pulsation du sang sous un hématome. Le temps passent. Même pour moi._

Je relevais la tête de mon journal et posa les yeux sur mon jardin à travers ma fenêtre. La nuit était tombé et un jour de plus était passé. Après mon épisode dont je n'avais aucun souvenir, Elena et Jenna avaient convenu de me garder à la maison. Un médecin était venu me voir mais je me souvenais vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais été dans un état catatonique durant une semaine et avais manqué la plupart des premiers jours de festivité de Mystic Falls. Non pas que cela m'importais beaucoup. Elena était venu tout les jours me remplir sur ce qu'il se passait même si je gardais constamment mes yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, assis dans une chaise sans bouger. J'avais été incapable de faire quoique ce soit. C'était comme mon cerveau et mon corps avaient été sur pause pendant une durée indéterminé.

Je venais à peine de me réveillé de mon état de transe et m'étais instantanément plongé dans mon journal.

Il semblerait que j'avais manqué la fête des chutes de la rentrée scolaire et étant donné ce qu'Elena m'avait dit cela n'était pas plus mal. Apparemment, Vicki Donovan s'était faite attaqué par un animal sauvage, ce qui était totalement contre nature à Mystic Falls si vous vouliez mon avis mais je ne remettais pas en question la parole d'Elena.

En parlant d'Elena, l'attaque de Vicki avait été qu'un lointain souvenir dans son esprit depuis qu'elle avait commencé une petite histoire d'amour romantique avec nul autre que Stefan Salvatore lors de la nuit de la comète et semblait filé le parfait amour. Bien, hormis ce mystérieux frère aîné qui était arrivé de nulle part. Comment avait-elle dit déjà ? Damian, Démon … non, peu importe, je me souvenais pas très clairement de ce qu'elle avait dit. Seulement, le plus important.

Oh ! Elle savait maintenant que Jérémy avait couché avec Vicki et ce dernier avait été puni par tante Jenna qui s'était faite ridiculisé par M. Tanner dans son rôle parental. Pas vraiment une surprise soit. Mais je mourrais d'envie de frapper cet abruti pour avoir osé faire douter Jenna de ses capacités en tant que parent.

Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour s'occuper de nous et elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je ne doutais pas que nous soyons les adolescents les plus facile. D'autant plus avec Jérémy et moi-même. Nous n'étions pas des jumeaux pour rien après tout. Quant à Elena, elle était toujours la fille parfaite alors il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire à ce sujet.

Mon regard dévia de la fenêtre à la porte close de ma chambre et je me demandais bien ce qui se passait en bas. La sonnette avait retentit un peu plus tôt et si je me souvenais bien, Elena avait organisé un dîner avec Stefan et Bonnie. Il semblerait que la brune n'était pas très enclin à leur relation où alors s'était à Stefan. Je ne savais plus.

Je refermais mon journal et le replaça dans sa cachette avant de jeté un œil à ce que je portais. J'avais un pantalon de pyjama à carreau noir et violet ainsi que le tee-shirt ample à manche longue de couleur violet correspondant et mes cheveux étaient redressés en un chignon désordonné.

Je décidais de descendre pour voir ce qui se tramait et me trouvait en direction du salon quand une voix m'arrêta dans ma démarche.

'' C'est ce que je lui répète sans arrêts, il faut qu'il se bouge. Tu peux pas rester là à attendre que la vie vienne à toi, tu dois aller la chercher.'' Assura un homme avec un soupçon d'entrain et de malice dans sa voix.

Soudain, un froid glacial m'enveloppa. Cette voix. J'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Elle m'était si familière mais je ne pouvais pas mettre un visage dessus. Je fronçais les sourcils au froid soudain et enveloppa les bras autour de moi pour garder la chaleur comme je prenais un pas dans le salon.

Tout les regards se posèrent sur moi à mon entrée soudaine et je pouvais voir Elena écarquillés les yeux en se levant d'un bond presque extatique tandis que les autres restaient silencieux comme ci ils attendaient ma prochaine rupture. Et puis, c'était quand je l'ai vue. J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissance et avala la bile dans le fond de ma gorge. C'était lui.

 _L'homme dans les bois._

'' Mila ! '' Haleta Elena dans le choc comme elle se rua sur moi. '' Tu es levé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? '' Débita-t-elle à la minute en m'inspectant sous toute les coutures mais je ne pouvais pas détaché mes yeux de l'homme qui à son tour me dévisageait avec un sourire en coin comme ci il savait que je le reconnaissais.

Elena remarqua mon regard fixe et se tourna vers l'ensemble de ses amis en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. '' Oh ! Euh … Damon, c'est Mila, sœur jumelle de Jérémy et ma petite sœur. Mila. Damon, le frère de Stefan.''

Damon se leva de sa place sur le canapé avec un grand sourire qui semblait charmant pour les trois autres filles mais à mes yeux, il était effrayant.

'' Enchanté d'enfin connaître ton prénom, Mila.'' Déclara-t-il en prenant ma main pour la serrer dans et déposa un baiser sur le dessus avec un clin d'œil et un large sourire facétieux à mon attention J'écarquillais les yeux à ce qu'il avait sous-entendu avant de grimacer, rebuté par son touché.

Elena fronça les sourcils comme l'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce et se tourna vers moi.'' Enfin ? '' Demanda-t-elle perplexe en regardant Damon, puis à moi avec un sourcil levé.

'' On s'est rencontré dans les bois la semaine dernière.'' Répondit Damon en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire narquois et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise sous les yeux de quelqu'un. Je dansais d'un pied sur l'autre dans l'embarras et posa mon regard sur Stefan qui nous avait rejoins avec un regard inquiet. '' Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de me donné un prénom, j'en ai peur.''

Ce pourrait-il qu'il savait ce que son frère était capable de faire ?

 _Bien sûr, qu'il savait. Le plus probable était qu'il soit aussi comme lui._

Je frissonnais à la simple pensé et mon regard inquiet tomba sur Elena. Cela n'était pas bon. Rien de tout cela n'était bon. Je me souvenais que très peu de ce jour-là mais je me souvenais très bien de ce que j'avais ressentis lorsqu'il m'avait regarder. J'avais été incapable de me retenir de parler. C'était comme ci j'étais sa marionnette et il tirait les ficelles.

'' Oh ! Mila … ne parle pas. Où du moins, ne parle plus.'' Retentit Elena avec confusion et je mourrais d'envie de me frapper le front.

'' Vraiment ? '' Questionna Damon avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur et reposa son regard sur moi, m'obligeant à écarquillé les yeux à ce sourire. Ce salopard. ''Pourtant, elle était plutôt bavarde.''

À ces mots, tout les regards ahurit tombèrent sur moi hormis celui de Damon qui jubilait clairement de la situation et j'avalais la bile se formant dans ma gorge.

Elena se tourna vers moi comme un enfant le matin de noël et je pouvais déjà voir les rouages dans son cerveau tournés. '' Tu as parlé, Mila ! ''

Je jetais un éclat foudroyant sur Damon, le détestant de plus en plus à la minute et soupira en me tournant de nouveau vers Elena qui me jaugeait dans l'expectative avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Je regardais n'importe où sauf à Elena comme je pouvais sentir tout les regards posés sur moi dans l'observation et mon regard attrapa les morceaux de tartes posés sur la table du salon. Mon estomac trouva le moment opportun pour se faire entendre et je levais à nouveau les yeux sur Elena avant de simplement haussé les épaules et me dirigé vers les morceaux de tarte. Le sourire d'Elena tomba dans un froncement de sourcils comme je pris l'assiette qui se trouvait à sa place.

À nouveau, Damon reprit la parole et je levais les yeux avec appréhension. '' Je compatis Elena, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre ses parents. En fait, Stefan et moi on a vu mourir presque toutes les personnes qui ont vraiment compté pour nous.''

Je m'arrêtais dans ma tâche de coupé un morceau de tarte et rétrécis mes yeux avec haine sur le connard qui feignait une mine morne avant de roulé des yeux à l'expression horrifié d'Elena. Elle était tellement crédule. Ce gars-là mentait comme il respirait. Stefan qui semblait alarmé rétrécit, lui aussi ses yeux sur son frère.

'' On n'est pas obligé de parler de ça maintenant tu crois pas ?'' Cassa-t-il amèrement, piquant au vif malgré moi mon intérêt.

Le sourire de Damon était encore plus effrayant comme il jaugea son frère avec mal pur et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de serrer ma fourchette avec irritation. Il était le mal. J'en étais persuadé.

'' Tu sais quoi Stefan, t'as raison. S'il y a bien une chose que je veux éviter. C'est qu'on en vienne à parler d'elle.''

Après la petite annonce choc de Damon, l'ambiance s'était considérablement obscurcit et je me trouvais maintenant assise sur l'un des comptoirs de la cuisine avec mon assiette de tarte tandis qu'Elena lavait les plats dans l'évier. Il semblerait que la soirée n'avait pas été comme elle le souhaitait puisqu'elle agissait étrangement agité.

Malheureusement pour moi, comme je pensais avoir été à l'abri dans ma cuisine, cette voix plus qu'irritante retentit à nouveau et je grimaçais comme il fit son chemin vers Elena.

'' Encore un. '' Héla-t-il, un verre à la main faisant sursauté Elena qui était perdu dans ses pensées et celle-ci se retourna avec un sourire. J'avais des haut-le-cœur à la simple vue de quelqu'un lui sourire. C'était juste … Ew !

'' Merci c'est gen … '' J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité total comme le verre échappa des mains d'Elena et Damon le récupéra à une vitesse improbable. J'avais à peine vue sa main bougé. C'était comme genre spider-man et ses super réflexes. Mais apparemment Elena n'avait pas remarqué cela comme elle rit stupidement en reprenant le verre.'' Joli réflexe.''

 _Joli réflexe ? Joli réflexe !_

Il venait juste d'attrapé un verre en plein vol pour le sol à une vitesse inhumaine et elle trouvait que ça à dire ? Ce mec n'était pas humain. Il était hors de question que j'acceptais cela.

 _Hein ! Hein ! Impossible._

Comme je restais littéralement bouche bée, il me jeta un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme ci il savait que j'avais vue ce qu'il venait de faire et je savais qu'il jouait avec moi.

 _C'était tellement facile. Pourquoi pas jouer avec la fille muette. Il n'y aura aucun moyen qu'elle balançait le secret._

'' Je t'aime beaucoup.'' S'exclama Damon en pointant Elena du doigt avec un sourire censé être charmant et Elena souriait stupidement tandis que je roulais ouvertement des yeux. ''Tu es une fille qui a de l'humour et tu arrives à faire sourire Stefan, chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps. ''

 _Pas étonnant avec un frère comme lui._

Si je pouvais avoir des fusil à la place des yeux, il serait déjà mort. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il était mais cela me frustrait au-delà même que je croyais possible et comme ci il pouvait lire ce que je pensais, il se retourna en prenant appui sur le comptoir et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en me donnant un grand sourire narquois.

 _Qu'est-ce ? Il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, maintenant ? Attends ! Je suis la reine d'Angleterre et tu es mon sous fifre._

Je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui comme j'attendais une réaction. Ne serais-ce qu'un tique mais il arborait toujours le même sourire exaspérant et je libérais ma colère sur la part de gâteau dans mon assiette.

'' Tout à l'heure, la fille dont tu parlais, c'était Katherine ?'' Surgit Elena me faisant levé mes yeux de mon saccage et les dévisagés avec un froncement de sourcils, perplexe.

'' Hum ! Hum ! '' Fredonna Damon, intentionnellement évasif et je ressentais à nouveau cet exaspération. Je voulais le frapper. Donc si mal jusqu'à ce que mes doigts cessaient de bourdonnés.

Elena, qui était beaucoup mieux informé que je l'étais, continua son investigation.'' Comment est-elle morte ?''

Who ! Qui était nouveau. Je ne savais pas qui était cette fille mais de toute évidence, elle comptait beaucoup pour les deux frères. Bien que j'avais du mal à croire qu'une fille pourrait vraiment toléré un gars comme Damon hormis Caroline, bien sûr. Elle voulait l'attention et sortirait avec n'importe qui pour l'avoir. Même si ce n'importe qui impliquait Damon Salvatore.

'' Dans un incendie.'' Répondit Damon, son expression sérieuse pour une fois comme ci il replongeait dans un profond et lointain souvenir.''Un incendie tragique.''

'' Il y a longtemps ?'' Questionna Elena me faisant la regardé perplexe avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était quoi ? Vingt-et-unes question ?

La mort n'était pas l'un de mes sujets favoris et en ce qui concernait Damon, j'avais un sacré problème à croire tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Après tout, le salopard m'avait balancé et je savais tenir une rancune.

'' Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.'' Répondit Damon en regardant devant lui avec un froncement de sourcils, songeur.

'' Elle était comment ?''

À cela, Damon semblait ragaillardir comme il se tourna vers Elena avec son fameux sourire charmeur.'' Elle était magnifique, sur ce point tu lui ressembles énormément.'' Je roulais des yeux à cela sachant que son petit frère qui était le petit-ami d'Elena se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté.'' Elle était aussi compliquée et égoïste, carrément méchante parfois, mais sexy et séductrice.''

 _Who ! Ça, s'était la fille parfaite dont tout les hommes rêvaient.(Ironie)_

Autrement dit, cette fille était une garce.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne voyais même pas venir la prochaine affirmation d'Elena. '' Alors, lequel de vous deux est sorti avec le premier ?''

Je reposais mes yeux sur le duo à cela et regardais Damon avec les yeux ébahit. Ils étaient sorti avec la même fille. Who ! Maintenant, cela me donnait des inquiétudes au sujet d'Elena. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle se retrouvait dans des querelles fraternelles. Surtout avec Damon. En fait, je pensais que je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel ressentiment pour quelqu'un que s'en était vraiment perturbant pour moi.

'' On ne peut rien te cacher.'' Surgit Damon avec son sourire railleur.'' Demande à Stefan, sa réponse sera sûrement différente de la mienne.''

Évidemment ! C'était plus facile comme cela.

Elena semblait sur pause à la réponse de Damon et je roulais des yeux en reprenant un coup de fourchette de la tarte et l'apporta à mes lèvres puis observa comment Elena me rejoignait et commença à plier les serviettes à côté de moi. _Comme Elena avait bougé, il semblerait que Damon devait nous rejoindre et il me lança un sourire sur son chemin en regardant la tarte dans mes mains._

 _'' C'est moi qui l'ait choisi. '' Déclara-t-il censé être une simple remarque mais j'avais très bien saisi son sous-entendu et juste comme ça, je recrachais le morceau dans mon assiette sous le regard éberlué d'Elena._

 _Je cassais mon regard exacerbé sur le brun en sautant sur mes pieds avec l'assiette en main et marcha jusqu'à la poubelle avant de l'ouvrir et posé mon regard mauvais sur Damon tout comme je jetais le contenu de mon assiette sans jamais le quitté des yeux._

 _'' Mila ! '' Gronda Elena, qui avait regardé mon interaction totalement outragé et je posais mon assiette sur l'évier avant de lui donné un haussement d'épaule nonchalant et quitté la cuisine sous les yeux hilare de Damon._

 _ _Après ma petite pirouette dans la cuisine, je m'étais retiré dans ma chambre et avais surfer sur le web à la recherche de tout ce que pourrais être Damon. Seulement, après une vingtaine de minutes j'avais suffisamment de théorie sur ce qu'il pouvait être que je pouvais littéralement écrire tout un livre entier sur les anomalies et les super-héros. C'était tellement frustrant, exaspérant même.__

 _ _Je me levais de ma chaise me préparant pour me coucher quand ma porte s'ouvrit révélant nul autre que Damon Salvatore lui-même et son sourire béat.__

 _ _Je fronçais les sourcils en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine renfrogné.'' Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? ''__

 _ _'' Regarder qui n'est plus muette.'' Railla-t-il avec un sourire narquois et prit un pas dans ma chambre en refermant ma porte derrière lui. Je reculais d'un pas, sentant aussitôt la panique monté et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui.__

 _ _'' Qu'es-tu ? '' Sifflais-je, agacé et en même temps, curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait être.__

 _ _'' Ah ! Ah ! Si ce n'est pas la question à un million de dollars. '' Se moqua Damon en tintant et remuant son doigt avec un sourire facétieux et je me sentais de plus en plus piégé.__

 _ _La panique et l'angoisse montait en moi comme il continuait à prendre des mesures et bientôt, je me retrouvais bloqué par le mur et la poitrine de Damon. Son sourire s'agrandit comme il me mit en cage, ses bras au niveau de ma tête et j'avalais la bile se formant dans ma gorge comme je posais mes yeux écarquillés dans la panique sur lui. Je pouvais voir comment ses yeux bleu presque gris ombrageux brillaient avec malice et confiance. Comment ses lèvres paraissaient rouge comparé à sa peau, presque comme le sang. Je me raidis instantanément comme il baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans mon cou dénudé et il … renifla ? Il renifla mon cou avant de déposé un faible baiser sur ma peau faisant courir mon cœur dans une course folle et je pouvais sentir le sourire sur ses lèvres comme il releva la tête.__

 _ _''Il est encore trop tôt. C'est beaucoup plus amusement de faire duré le plaisir.'' Tinta la voix railleuse de Damon comme son rire pouvait se faire entendre et ce fut quand j'étais tiré dans la conscience.__

'' Mila ! Mila ! Réveille-toi !'' Criait Elena en essayant de me rassurer et se débattait avec mes mains.'' C'est qu'un cauchemars ! Mila. Réveille-toi.''

Je fis un bond dans mon lit, me redressant et haletant pour l'air comme je regardais mon environnement à la recherche de l'homme au cheveux d'un noir de jais dans la crainte et posa les yeux sur Elena qui arborait un froncement de sourcils préoccupé.

'' Hey ! Hey ! C'est bien. C'était juste un cauchemars.'' Rassura-t-elle en prenant ma main avec un faible sourire et me repoussa vers mon matelas. '' Tu vas bien ? '' Demanda-t-elle, sa voix douce comme je hochais simplement la tête en réponse et tentais de calmer mes respirations frénétique.

C'était complètement malade. Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais eu un rêve d'une telle intensité et ce, même ceux que j'avais après l'accident. C'était comme ci, j'étais vraiment dans le rêve et pouvais tout sentir. Je portais inconsciemment ma main à mon cou et frissonna en repensant au baiser de Damon. Ce n'était pas un frisson de plaisir. Ew ! Non ! Je veux dire, j'avais seize ans et lui, au moins vingt cinq mais ce n'était pas le point. Pourquoi j'avais rêver de lui en premier lieu, me dépassait.

'' Tu veux en parler ? '' Surgit la voix d'Elena, me rappelant qu'elle était encore dans la chambre et je posais mes yeux sur elle. Je n'avais pas manqué l'élan d'espoir dans sa voix.

Je savais à quel point mon mutisme pesait pour elle mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je venais de rêver. Et ce, pour de multiple raison. De un, elle sortait avec le frère de Damon, de deux, même si je détestais l'admettre, ce rêve pourrait passer pour tout autre chose et je ne préférais même pas y penser plus longtemps. Et ensuite, je ne voulais pas en parler. Je voulais juste oublier et agir comme ci cela n'était jamais arriver. C'était déjà assez perturbant comme ça.

Je secouais la tête dans la négation et son expression tomba dans un soupir lasse. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose quand elle se leva et posa à nouveau les yeux sur moi mais se ravisa et fit son chemin vers la porte.

Je portais ma main à mon front en levant les yeux au ciel comme je pensais qu'elle était partie quand sa voix m'interpella.

'' Tu devrais t'habiller. Le match est aujourd'hui. Tu devrais vouloir sortir un peu après la semaine que tu as passé.'' Puis comme elle avait terminé sa phrase, elle était en dehors de ma chambre me laissant mes pensées pour moi-même.

Honnêtement, je voulais tout sauf pensée en ce moment. J'avais besoin d'activité. De divertissement. Tout ce qui pouvait m'éviter de pensé à Damon où ce qu'il était où le rêve que j'avais eu pour ce fait. Surtout, le rêve que je venais d'avoir.

Je rejetais les draps sur le côté et fis mon chemin jusqu'à ma commode. Je tirais une paire de jean noir, un tee-shirt noir à manche longue, une chemise de flanelle à carreau rouge et noir et me dirigea dans ma salle de bain partagé avec Elena. Je reposais mes vêtements sur le rebord de l'évier et me soutenais sur l'îlot en relevant la tête pour rencontrer mon reflet.

Plusieurs mèches rebelles sortaient maintenant de mon chignon et ma peau de couleur olive semblait beaucoup plus pâle. Des cernes s'était installés sous mes orbes bleu, glacés et mes joues s'étaient creusé. Les traits de mon visage déjà durs comme ceux de mon père semblait s'être accentué et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le froncement de sourcils d'apparaître sur mon front. C'était juste … Jérémy et moi, étions des jumeaux mais cela ne voulait pas dire que nous nous ressemblions. Elena et Jeremy avait pris à partir de maman et j'avais obtenu les yeux bleu de papa.

Je prenais une douche rapide, espérant laver le sentiment stupide que j'avais à propos de ce foutu rêve et me changea pour mes vêtements propre et brossa simplement mes long cheveux brun avant de les laisser jonché sur mon dos.

Après avoir nettoyé après moi, je sortais pour regagner ma chambre quand je tombais nez-à-nez avec Jérémy. Je me redressais aussitôt, tout comme lui et l'observa en silence. Ses grands yeux brins doux me numérisait de la tête au pieds comme ci il m'attendait à dire quelque chose mais quand il vit que je ne dirais rien, ses yeux tournèrent froid et il renifla dédaigneux.

'' On après ont dit que c'est moi qui est un problème.'' Cassa-t-il bourru en me bousculant sur son passage et je regardais après lui avec perplexité, frustration et tristesse.

Il était évident qu'il était déjà élevé mais cela ne faisait pas ses mots moins dur. Nous avions toujours été un duo avant, avec le truc jumeaux mais maintenant, c'était à peine si on se voyait.

Je retournais dans ma chambre avec une expression morne et sentais les flots de pensées faire leurs chemin à la surface. J'avais besoin de distraction avant le match sinon je ne pourrais jamais tenir. Je pesais mes options et décida de faire comme tout adolescents et me dirigea vers mon ordinateur.

J'avais même pas été sur internet depuis dix minutes que j'avais déjà cliqué sur un site d'anomalie. Me rendant compte de mon erreur, je fermais aussitôt l'écran dans un acte d'hystérie et sauta hors de ma chaise pour stimulé de long en large avec ma main sur mon front. J'avais beau pensé et repensé, je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'il était.

'' Récapitulons ! '' Murmurais-je avec un froncement de sourcils vers le bas comme je réfléchissais.'' Forcer les gens où contrôler, peu importe. Réflexes accrus. Pâleur anormale. Allez ! Qu'est-ce que j'oublie.''

Finalement, j'avais décider d'arrêter de me torturer l'esprit. Peu importe mes conclusions, je ne pouvais pas venir avec une seule ne serais-ce que plausible.

Après avoir fait cette paix intérieur, j'avais chaussé mes fidèles converse noir et blanche et enfilé une veste noir en jean à capuche avant de me rendre à mon SUV. J'avais conduit tout droit pour le lycée et je me trouvais maintenant assise dans l'herbe avec mes mains appuyés derrière moi et observais les élèves excités à l'approche du jeu.

J'avais repéré Elena et Stefan quand j'étais arrivé, ils s'échangeait un collier il me semblait où quelque chose comme cela.

Soudain, une présence se fit sentir à côté de moi et je tournais la tête avec confusion pour trouver le serveur qui m'avait servit au Grill, la dernière fois. Je haussais aussitôt un sourcil, interrogateur et le dévisageais en silence comme il me donna un autre de ses sourires beaucoup trop lumineux pour moi.

'' Hey ! Mila, c'est ça, non ? '' Interrogea-t-il visiblement à l'aise et je le dévisageais maintenant avec pur confusion.

Comment il connaissait mon prénom ? Je veux dire, je n'étais pas populaire ici et jusqu'à maintenant, je ne savais même pas qu'il se trouvait dans notre lycée.

'' Félix. '' Se présenta-t-il, clairement pas attention à mon manque de réponse et me tendu sa main dans un geste de la prendre.

Je la jaugeais hésitante avant de finalement la serré dans un simple mouvement et retourné à mon observation des autres élèves. Je pensais qu'après cela, il serait repartit mais il resta à mes côtés et était tout aussi calme que je l'étais. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un qui pouvait supporter mon silence sans même s'agiter un peu. Cela me fit curieuse et ce devait vraiment être une première pour moi. Je me tournais vers lui, interpellant son attention et il me donna un autre de ses sourires.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' Demandais-je, mon ton un peu plus exigeant que je l'aurai souhaiter mais il était trop tard pour regretter.

'' Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami.'' Déclara-t-il sans ambages et je restais là, bouche bée ne sachant pas vraiment si je devais être vexé où touché par sa considération. Finalement, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir comme il reprit.'' Je peux comprendre ce que ça fait d'être différent.'' Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur à cela et il sourit comme il se pencha vers moi comme ci il me confiait un secret.'' Je suis gay.''

Bien qu'il le disait d'une manière d'un secret, je pouvais voir qu'il l'assumait pleinement selon son style vestimentaire et semblais surprise sur le moment avant de rapidement reprendre. Il était plutôt maigre pour sa taille et avait de court cheveux d'un noir de jais coupé court ainsi que de grand yeux brun presque noir et portait un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à col en V, bleu marine.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il pensait que j'étais gay aussi ? Je n'avais pas l'allure d'une gay, si ? Je veux dire, je n'avais rien contre l'homosexualité. Au contraire, mais j'aimais les garçons ou du moins, je pensais. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami et l'amour était un sentiment totalement étranger pour moi mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas sûr de ma sexualité.

Je fronçais les sourcils et secoua la tête, embarrassé.'' Je-je ne suis pas lesbienne.''

La réaction de Félix était pour le moins inattendu comme il se mit à rire ouvertement à mon visage et apporta sa main à sa bouche pour tenter de le cacher, en vint.

'' Crois-moi, je le sais.'' Assura-t-il, le soupçon d'hilarité encore dans sa voix et je fronçais les sourcils, vexé maintenant.

'' Ça veux dire quoi ?'' Cassais-je sur la défensive, mon ton dur.'' Je pourrais très bien être lesbienne.''

'' Si toi, tu es lesbienne alors je suis l'affreux croquemitaine.'' Rétorqua Félix en numérisant ma tenue de la tête au pieds et je me dévisageais à mon tour avec un soupçon d'insécurité.

Je levais les yeux, perplexe sur lui.'' Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne suis pas lesbienne ? '' J'étais bien consciente que je ne l'étais pas mais c'était le fait qu'il affirmait le savoir sans même me connaître qui m'intéressais.

'' Eh bien, tu n'as pas regarder une seule fille depuis que tu es assise ici.'' Je hochais la tête en accord. Cela faisait sens.'' Ensuite, ce look androgyne sportwear ? Ouais, beaucoup trop évident pour une lesbienne.''

'' Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec mon look ? '' Demandais-je plus ennuyé par sa théorie qu'autre chose comme je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

'' Who ! Pour une fille qui ne parle pas, tu poses sacrément beaucoup de question.'' S'exclama Félix avec un sourire surpris et je cassais ma tête sur le côté avec une expression lasse. '' D'accord. Je dirais que ton look représente ta personnalité. Regarde. Quand je te vois, je pense à une fille calme, inaccessible, forte personnalité peut-être même dominatrice qui sait.'' Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire salace à la fin et je me surprenais à sourire en retour.'' Tu es forcément pour les gars.''

Je méditais un moment sur ses mots et hochais finalement la tête en accord.'' Cela a du sens.''

'' Bien sûr, Chérie que ça a du sens. J'ai toujours raison quand il en vient à la sexualité.'' Il haussa les sourcils suggestif et pour la deuxième fois, je me surprenais à sourire.

C'était vraiment étrange pour moi mais ce gars me rendait en quelque sorte … heureuse. Attention, ce n'était pas aussi vrai que je le pensais mais cela se rapprochait.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand des bruits de lutte se firent entendre du parking. Je sautais aussitôt sur mes pieds pour avoir un meilleur regard tout comme Félix et j'écarquillais les yeux à la vue de Jérémy et Tyler dans un combat.

'' Oh mon dieu ! C'est mon frère !'' M'exclamais-je interpellant Félix avant de me mettre à courir pour tenter d'arrêter tout cela.

Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été interpellé par les bruits de combat et quand j'arrivais à destination, je pouvais voir Elena et Stefan essayant d'arrêter la lutte et bien, Stefan du moins. Elena se contentait de crier comme d'habitude.

Juste quand je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, Jérémy attrapa une bouteille cassé au sol et chargea droit pour Tyler et Stefan sous les cris horrifié d'Elena. Comme Jérémy s'élançait pour Tyler, Stefan s'interposa avec sa main levé et le verre trancha profondément dans sa paume. La distraction était suffisante pour que Matt attrapa Tyler et l'emmena à l'écart tandis qu'Elena et moi-même accourait pour Jérémy.

Elena semblait plus prompt à le disputer à l'inverse de moi qui voulait seulement savoir si il allait bien.

'' Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?'' Explosa Elena révolté et indigné dans le même temps.'' Regardes-toi, tu saignes du nez.'' Juste à ce même moment, un morceau de tissus était entrée dans ma vue et je tournais ma tête pour constaté qu'il était Félix et que le morceau venait de son tee-shirt.

Je lui donnais un hochement de tête en signe de gratitude et pris le tissus pour le tendre à Jérémy qui le repoussa d'un geste brusque.

'' Je vais bien.'' Cassa-t-il froidement d'une voix pâteuse qui indiquait clairement qu'il était ivre. Je me redressais avec un reniflement dédaigneux, vexé par son imbécillité et le fusilla du regard tout comme Elena.

'' Oui. Je le sens d'ici à ton haleine.'' Siffla furieusement Elena.

Jérémy rétrécit ses yeux sur elle comme il l'envoya balader brusquement avant de se retourner sans un mot et Elena ne tarda pas à se ruer sur Stefan dans l'inquiétude. Je reposais mon regard sur Félix et haussa les épaules avec un soupir.

'' Charmante famille que tu as là.'' Commenta-t-il sarcastique et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui avant de les levé au ciel et repartir en direction du terrain.

Je pensais que je venais de faire un ami. Félix et moi, avions discuté un peu plus longtemps après cela et nous avions même échangé nos numéros de portable, ce qui était atypique pour moi. Maintenant, je me trouvais entrain de déambulé sans grand intérêt dans le parking et repensais étrangement à Félix. C'était étrange cette sensation de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un et vouloir le découvrir. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de l'intérêt pour quiconque avant et bien sauf pour Stefan et Damon mais c'était différent. Ils n'étaient pas humains. J'en étais persuadé.

'' Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles.'' Entendis-je la voix étranglé familière d'Elena et je penchais la tête vers la source du bruit avant de marcher dans la direction.'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ''

Je fis une halte à la vue de Damon et m'agenouillai à ras-du-sol avec une grimace avant de crapahuté en avant pour obtenir un meilleur angle.

'' J'essaie d'éviter Caroline. '' Murmura Damon, son ton facétieux comme il élargit les yeux dans l'exagération et je roulais des yeux, agacée.

 _Ce mec était une vrai bite._

Elena fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et imita son murmure.'' Pourquoi tu fais ça ?''

Ew ! Cela me donnait juste envie de vomir. Tout les deux. Obtenir, tout ami-ami. Je tirais la langue dans une mine rebuté et frissonna à la pensée avant de me recentrer sur leur conversation.

'' J'en peux plus. Elle parle trop et ça commence à me soûler.'' Répondit-il comme ci il ne parlait pas de l'une des meilleures amies d'Elena et je souriais déjà en prévision de l'attaque de ma soeur.

'' Ouais, tout s'explique.'' Se moqua Elena, non amusé.

'' Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est horriblement jeune.'' Se justifia Damon lamentablement et je roulais à nouveau des yeux.

Il fallait pas sortir avec une fille du secondaire à ce moment là. Il était juste plus exécrable par la minute.

La réponse d'Elena fut instantané.'' Pas beaucoup plus que toi, en fait.''

'' Euh, je me vois pas avec elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. '' Répliqua Damon avec un petit rire, irritant.'' Elle me rendrait complètement dingue.''

'' Caroline à de gros défauts je le reconnais mais, on est amies depuis le cours préparatoire et son amitié compte énormément pour moi.'' Cassa Elena, son devenant un peu plus froid et agacé à chacun de ses mots.

Je reposais mon regard sur Damon en attente de sa réponse et le vit froncé légèrement les sourcils. Dieu, c'était juste comme regarder un match de tennis.

'' Message reçu.'' Assura-t-il. '' Pardon, si j'ai été désagréable. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise'' Continua-t-il en se pointant la poitrine avec ses mains et souriait, son ton aussi faux que mon homosexualité.

Si Elena croyait à cela je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais entendu de tels conneries dans un temps long.

'' Bien sûr que si. '' Soutenu Elena avec un froncement de sourcils. ''C'est évident sinon t'aurai pas mis autant de sous-entendu dans chaque mot que tu as prononcé.''

Damon souriait, crispé en la dévisageant dans un silence avant d'accepter.''Tu as raison.'' Il leva les yeux avant de les reposé sur Elena avec ce sourire mal.'' Je suis pas clair dans mes intentions mais toi non plus.''

J'écarquillais les yeux incrédule me demandant où il avait vue cela et pouvait voir la même réaction chez Elena. Ce mec était vraiment culotté, je n'en revenais pas.

'' Je l'ai senti, tu es folle de moi.'' Soutenu Damon avec prétention et Elena écarquilla les yeux incrédule.'' Je te déstabilise, tu te sens attiré par moi, j'occupe toutes tes pensées même quand tu veux pas et je suis prêt à parier que tu as déjà rêvé de moi, je t'obsède.'' Maintenant, c'était à mon tour d'écarquillés les yeux dans le choc. Je baissais les yeux au sol avant de regarder à nouveau Elena et constaté qu'elle semblait comme hypnotisé.

Oh mon dieu, il faisait son putain de truc de l'esprit. Je serrais les poings dans l'appréhension, débattant si je devais intervenir où juste rester là, à observé et finalement opta pour la dernière.

'' Et là, tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser.'' Déclara-t-il sans même une once d'hésitation avant de se pencher vers Elena avec un sourire victorieux.

J'étais persuadé que j'allais devoir assisté à la pire scène de toute ma vie quand quelque chose d'anormale se passa. Elena semblait sortir de sa transe et je regardais avec admiration et jubilation comme elle le gifla de toute ses forces. L'impact de peau à peau résonna dans tout le parking et je restais littéralement bouche bée pour la perte de mot.

 _C'était putain de flippé Génial !_

'' Non, mais t'es dingue !'' S'indigna Elena en criant furieusement.'' Je ne sais pas dans quel petit jeu minable tu veux entraîner Stefan mais ce sera sans moi.'' Explosa-t-elle comme Damon tenu son menton pour encaisser le coup et Elena rétrécit ses yeux avec venin.'' Et je ne sais pas non plus ce que vous vous reprochez l'un à l'autre mais que les choses soient bien claires. Je ne suis pas Katherine !''

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans la pénombre comme Elena passa furieusement et retenais mon souffle pour passer inaperçus. Je n'attendis pas pour être démasquer et fonça tout droit à l'abri des arbres.

J'essayais encore de comprendre comment Damon faisait se truc de l'œil et mieux encore comment Elena avait réussi à lui résister tandis que je me dirigeais tout droit pour mon SUV quand un cri suivit de bruit étrange m'interpellèrent.

Je regardais autour pas vraiment certaine de ce que je devais faire puis décida d'aller voir par moi-même. C'était ma plus grosse erreur.

Quand j'arrivais sur place, j'écarquillais les yeux dans le choc total comme Damon s'acharnait littéralement sur le cou de Tanner et un liquide rouge faisait effusion le long de son tee-shirt. J'étais tellement choquée que je ne pouvais pas retenir le cri horrifié quand le corps chuta au sol comme un vulgaire sac et aussitôt les deux monstres se tournèrent vers moi.

Il y avait une longue pause comme je les regardaient dans la panique total avec ma main sur ma bouche réalisant que j'allais être la prochaine et je me mis aussitôt à courir dans le sens opposé simplement pour heurté de plein fouet un mur de brique. Je levais les yeux dans la crainte et cria à nouveau quand je vis le visage où plutôt le monstre en face de moi. Des veines bleu presque noir serpentaient sous ses yeux et ses yeux avait été rempli de noir tandis que le sang de Tanner se trouvait encore coulé sur ses lèvres et ses … crocs. Des tonnes de questions assénèrent mon esprit comme je le regardais me sourire dans ce sourire malade et je ne pouvais rien faire à part fermer les yeux quand il m'attrapa par les épaules, prêt à me tuer.

'' Non ! Damon ! '' Retentit la voix frénétique de Stefan et je sentis un coup de vent avant que je sois libéré de l'emprise du monstre.'' Elle est la sœur d'Elena.''

Je rouvrais les yeux à la mention de ma sœur pour constater que Stefan s'était interposé entre-nous, me faisant prendre un pas en arrière dans l'effroi.

Mon regard retomba sur le corps de Tanner et je perdais complètement.'' Oh mon dieu ! Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Il l'a tué. Il l'a tué.'' Deux mains fortes m'agrippèrent, me stoppant dans ma randonnée paniqué et je levais les yeux pour me débattre à la vue de Stefan.'' Il l'a tué ! Il l'a tué !''

''Mila ! Hey ! Mila ! J'ai besoin que tu te calmes. Regarde-moi ! '' Pria Stefan sonnant presque désespéré que je l'écoutais mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils étaient des monstres. Il l'avait tué. Oh mon dieu ! Toutes ses attaques. Vicki.

'' Ça va être difficile à réparer avec ta contrainte défectueuse.'' Surgit la voix railleuse de Damon comme ci il ne venait pas de tuer un être humain.'' Tu devrais la tuer. Un coup sec et hop ! Voilà ! Problème résolu.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à la discussion de mon possible décès et levais les yeux suppliant sur Stefan qui tentait encore de me contrôler.

'' Je ne vais pas la tuer, Damon ! '' Cingla Stefan, sonnant incroyablement frustré comme je me débattais toujours.

'' Ton problème ! Pas le mien !'' Chanta Damon en haussant nonchalamment les épaules avant de disparaître dans l'air mince, me laissant bouche bée.

'' Mila ! Hey, Mila ! Regarde-moi ! '' Bientôt des bruits se firent entendre et je tournais la tête sur le côté dans l'espoir d'échappé à l'étreinte de Stefan mais dans une affaire de seconde, j'étais transporté loin et atterrissais au pied d'un arbre.

Stefan me relâcha et je mettais autant de distance possible entre-nous sentant tout les os de mon corps tremblé dans le choc, l'incrédulité, la peur et surtout l'adrénaline.

'' Mila ... ''

Je me redressais brusquement à son ton implorant et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui dans la colère.'' Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?''

'' Mila ! Regarde-moi ! '' Ordonna-t-il en prenant des pas lent et je savais aussitôt ce qu'il essayait de faire.

'' Ne t'approche pas de moi ! '' Criais-je en levant les mains devant moi comme piètre barrière. '' Je ne te laisserais pas baiser avec mon esprit.''

Je savais comment cela marchait. J'allais regarder dans ses putains de yeux et ses pupilles se dilateraient puis j'oublierais tout et pouf ! Je redeviendrais totalement inconsciente des monstres qui nous entouraient. Ouais, cela n'arrivera pas.

'' Mila ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. '' Objecta Stefan sonnant réellement paniqué et désespéré mais je ne trouvais pas en moi de me soucier.

'' Connerie ! '' Crachais-je furibond et le fusilla du regard quand il prit un autre pas en avant.'' Ne m'approche pas ou je crie.''

Stefan semblait prendre en compte comme il s'arrêta et je pris un autre pas en arrière par pur précaution et commença à stimulé comme une furie. Tout remontait à la surface et je pouvais sentir mes mains tremblés. Il l'avait tué. Tanner était mort et je venais d'assister à son assassinat mais ce visage. Ce … ce monstre.

Stefan me regardait stimulé en silence et je devais reconnaître que j'étais reconnaissante pour cela. Même si j'étais complètement paniqué à la simple idée de me trouver à ses côtés, je réussissais à reposé mon attention et contrôlé mon ton, même si je voulais crier ma colère.

'' Ce que vous êtes ? ''

Stefan resta silencieux, en me dévisageant comme ci il débattait le pour et le contre de me laisser dans le secret avec une expression au-delà frustré puis fini par soupirer avec lassitude.

'' Je peux tout expliquer. '' Assura-t-il calmement et je le jaugeais avec méfiance.'' Mais pour l'instant, tu dois rentrer chez toi et surtout ne rien dire à personne de ce que tu as vue.''

Je bafouais ouvertement à ses mots avec un rouleaux d'yeux.'' Traduction : je dois rien dire à Elena.''

'' Entre-autre mais je suis sérieux, Mila. Il y a des gens dans la ville qui ne sont pas aussi ignorant et cela pourrait avoir de grave conséquences.'' Insista Stefan, me laissant sans voix comme je le dévisageais dans la pensée.

Alors, ils étaient connu aux yeux de certaine personnes. Cela ne me disait toujours pas ce qu'ils étaient. Je n'avais aucune confiance en Stefan et encore moins en Damon. Seulement, je savais que si je voulais des réponses je serais de laisser ma confiance en Stefan.

'' À personne ? '' Insistais-je avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur et Stefan semblait se raidir considérablement en alarme.

'' À personne.'' Répondit-il aussitôt dans un ton ferme qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion mais s'était mal me connaître.

'' Personne ? Personne ? '' Répétais-je incertaine, jouissant secrètement du pouvoir que j'obtenais sur lui et pouvais voir l'irritation ainsi que l'angoisse, l'accablée.

'' Mila ! '' Appela Stefan au bord de la crise de nerf.'' Ne me fais pas regretter.''

Je le dévisageais en silence avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et fini par soupirer dans la défaite.''Je ne dirais rien.''

Stefan semblait se détendre quelque peu mais restait toujours sur ses gardes et je rétrécis mon regard sur lui pour faire entendre mon point.

'' La place de la ville. Demain à midi.'' Ordonnais-je implacable en me retournant pour partir avant d'appeler par dessus mon épaule.'' Et ne soit pas en retard.''

 **Un tout nouveau chapitre pour cette toute nouvelle fic ! Je crois que je suis réellement tombé en amour avec Mila et trouve facile à l'écrire.  
**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont suivi, commenter et favoriser cette histoire espère que la continuité vous plaira :)**

 **Je pense que je vais laisser le mystère planer plus longtemps et vous laissez réfléchir pour le pairing, bien que cela n'arrivera probablement pas dans la saison 1 ! La première saison et faite pour développer le personnage de Mila ainsi que ces relations avec les autres donc je suppose que vous aurez juste à suivre et lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il se passe :p**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Quelle est la réalité de la fiction ? Sont tout les monstres que je pensaient imaginaires, existant ?_

 _Tout sembles tellement confus et je n'ai jamais été aussi terrifié de toute ma vie. À présent que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me sens comme ayant vécu dans une fausse réalité pendant toute mon existence. Ce soir, je suis rentrée et j'ai vue Elena et Jenna assissent dans le canapé et j'étais incapable de les regarder en face. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais garder le secret pendant longtemps._

 _Vampires !_

Je terminais d'écrire le mot tant redouté et repensa à la journée que je venais de passer auprès de Stefan.

 _Avec ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, j'étais totalement et complètement paniquée au moindre bruit. Damon avait essayé de me tuer et clairement Stefan ne voulait pas que je connaisse son secret soit. Je devais toujours rester sur mes gardes. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais atterrit dans l'une de ses situations puis me rappelait que je l'avais voulu. Stefan aurait pu baiser avec mon esprit et je serais repartit sur mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Mais, franchement qui voudrait avoir quelqu'un à joué avec son esprit. C'était ridicule._

 _Alors me voilà, stimulant de long en large et aggravant probablement ma réputation de bizarre au sein de la ville comme la plupart des passants me dévisageaient comme ci j'avais deux têtes._

 _J'avais mis un point d'arriver avant Stefan car je voulais obtenir un contrôle sur les choses mais si je devais être honnête, c'était surtout parce que je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais besoin de réponse, ici et maintenant._

 _Je n'avais pas cessé de récapitulé les points essentiels de cette affaire et faisait un point de les répéter à nouveau._

 _Contrôle de l'esprit. Vitesse, force et réflexe inhumains. Veines bleu presque la couleur du sang et … crocs._

 _J'avais une petite idée mais c'était tellement fou que je n'arrivais même pas à mettre en mot. À la recherche complètement hystérique, je levais les yeux de ma montre pour au moins la dixième fois en l'espace d'une seconde et repéra Stefan m'approcher._

 _'' Mila … '' Reconnu Stefan en salutation et je lui donnais un simple hochement de tête comme je prenais place sur l'un des bancs._

 _'' Ok. J'ai eu exactement deux heures à peine de sommeil et encore c'était des cauchemars donc j'ai besoin … non, je dois savoir ce que vous putain êtes.'' Déclarais-je agissant comme une personne en période de sevrage comme Stefan s'assit à mes côté, il se tourna pour être face à moi._

 _'' Ok. D'abord, tu dois te calmer. Je vais tout t'expliquer.'' Tempéra Stefan._

 _'' Me calmer ? Je suis tout le temps calme mais ça ? Ça ? Désolé mais je ne peux pas. J'ai regardé ton foutu frère tuer un homme hier. Lui déchirant la trachée à même les dents … où crocs.'' Rétorquais-je avec un froncement de sourcils, confus.'' Argh ! Je suis perdu.''_

 _'' Tu dois rester calme, Mila.''_

 _Je le dévisageais incrédule avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.'' Ok. Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes pas humain, c'est sûr. Donc ce que la baise êtes-vous ? ''_

 _'' Je pense que tu le sais déjà. Mais pour répondre à ta question. Damon et moi, sommes des vampires. Le sont depuis des siècles, maintenant. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que mon frère à peu où pas d'importance pour la vie humaine comme tu as pu le remarquer mais je ne suis pas ainsi. C'est un choix de garder la partie humaine et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai choisis ainsi.'' Dit Stefan calmement._

 _L'information coulait lentement dans mon esprit comme j'écoutais chaque mots avec soin et fronça les sourcils avant de reposer les yeux sur lui._

 _''Donc qu'en est-il du truc de l'esprit ? '' Demandais-je venant au fait important pour moi avant de reprendre sur ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.'' Who ! Who ! Siècles ? Quel âge as-tu ? ''_

 _'' C'est plus difficile à expliquer.''_

 _'' Je pense que je peux comprendre.'' Assurais-je, désirant les réponses à mes questions et Stefan riait silencieusement à mon empressement._

 _'' Damon et moi sommes nés ici, à Mystic Falls. Et si j'ai techniquement 17 ans en apparence, je actuellement âgé de 162 ans. Nous avons été transformé en 1864.''_

 _Je restais bouché bée en prenant dans toute ses caractéristiques et n'arrivais pas à croire que ce gars devant moi avait 162 ans. C'était complètement dingue._

 _'' Ma sœur sort avec une personne âgé.'' Déclarais-je, éberluée et j'aperçus Stefan grimacer du coin de l'œil.'' Sans infraction. Alors, comment tu es devenu … ''_

 _'' Un vampire ? '' Je hochais lentement la tête en déglutissant, essayant encore de tout prendre en mot. '' De retour en 1864, ma famille à hébergé une jeune orpheline … ''_

 _'' Laisse-moi deviner, Katherine ? '' Le coupais-je grossièrement et si Stefan était dérangé par interruption, il ne le laissa pas montrer._

 _Il hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre.'' Nous sommes tout les deux tombés en amour avec mais nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle révélait sa vraie nature et nous a contraint à … ''_

 _'' Contraint ? Alors c'est ça la chose de l'esprit ? '' L'interrompis-je une nouvelle fois dans la hâte._

 _'' Oui. La contrainte est une capacité que les vampires possèdent comme la vitesse, la force. Essentiellement, cela consiste à contrôler où forcer les humains à faire des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas habituellement.'' Répondit Stefan et je hochais la tête en attente de la suite.'' Donc, Katherine nous a contraint à garder son secret et continua à nous utilisé. À cet époque, il y avait des attaques d'animaux dans la ville et l'ensemble du conseil des fondateurs voyaient les vampires comme un fléau alors ils avaient décidé de les rassembler et les brûler pour s'en débarrasser. J'avais fais l'erreur de me rendre à mon père pour le supplier d'épargner Katherine, mais il a refusé. Damon et moi, avons essayé de la sauver mais nous avons été tiré par notre père. Nous étions sous la contrainte et donc, ne savaient pas que nous avions le sang de Katherine dans notre système, déclenchant ainsi le début de la transition.''_

 _'' Donc, tout les histoires sur les vampires et la transformation sont des mythes ? Il n'y a pas de morsure comme les films ou les livres affirment.'' Réfutais-je dans la réalisation._

 _'' La plupart des mythes sont faux. Nous avons des réflexions, pouvons dormir et non dans des cercueils, l'ail et les croix sont décoratifs. Bien que nous devons être invité dans la maison d'une personne pour entrer. Et sauf si on a un anneau comme le mien, nous ne pouvons pas marcher au soleil. Il y a également une plante, appelée Verveine qui protège les humains contre notre contrainte et est toxique pour nous que ce soit ingérer où même touché.''_

 _Je ragaillardis à cela comme je me tournais vers lui.'' Donc, c'est ce que tu as donné à Elena. Damon a essayé de la contraindre hier et elle a résister.''_

 _Je réalisais ce que je venais de dire comme le visage de Stefan s'illumina avec surprise et confusion. Il ne m'était même pas passer par l'esprit qu'il ne savait pas ma petite mission d'espionnage._

 _'' Ouais … euh … à ce sujet, il se peut que je les ait espionner.'' Justifiais-je avant de sourire au souvenir.'' Mais, cela en valait la peine, Elena a donné une gifle épique à ton frère et cela à fait ma journée.''_

 _'' Tu n'as jamais été vraiment muette, n'est-ce pas ? '' Demanda Stefan avec intérêt._

 _'' Si, je l'étais. J'étais paralysé jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire et puis … j'ai rencontré ton frère.'' Expliquais-je laissant Stefan confus.'' J'avais séché les cours parce que je me sentais beaucoup trop déprimé pour me levé et puis, je suis allée en forêt et là, j'ai rencontré ton frère. Il m'avait tellement énervé que j'ai juste parler, comme ça. Et après ça, il a fait son truc de l'esprit et pouf ! Je sombrais et quand je me suis réveillé, je pouvais parler normalement.''_

 _'' Mais tu ne parlais pas hier.'' Rappela Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils, perplexe._

 _'' En effet.'' Je hochais la tête en accord.'' Donc, je suppose que Katherine est morte ?''_

 _'' Elle et le reste des vampires ont été rassemblés dans l'église Fell et ont été tué dans un incendie qui a englouti l'église. Pour l'histoire, il était des soldats confédérés qui ont tirés des civils mais les fondateurs savaient ce qui s'étaient réellement passé.'' Déclara Stefan avec lassitude._

 _'' Alors, toutes les familles fondatrices étaient impliqués ? Les Salvatores, Gilbert, Forbes, Lockwood etc ? '' Demandais-je dans état de choc complet._

 _'' Font encore. Ce sont eux les gens dangereux, Mila. La ville pense qu'il est fait pour se souvenir et commémorer les familles fondatrices mais la vérité, est qu'il a été crée pour préserver la ville des vampires et leurs éventuelles attaques. C'est pour cela que les dernière attaques ont été reporter comme des attaques d'animaux. Vos parents devaient être sur le conseil, aussi.'' Répondit Stefan, me laissant sans voix._

 _'' Mes parents ? '' Haletais-je faiblement en baissant les yeux au sol._

 _'' Je suis désolé, Mila. Je ne voulais pas … ''_

 _'' C'est bien.'' L'arrêtais-je en levant la main.'' Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tomber dans un profond mutisme ? Probable.''_

 _'' Pourquoi le silence ? '' Demanda Stefan réellement intrigué et je relevais les yeux sur lui._

 _'' Je n'ai jamais vraiment parler. Tu sais, l'enfant calme et réservé, tout ça. Mais je me suis rendu compte que moins je parlais et plus, je remarquais des choses chez les gens. Je pouvais mieux observé leurs gestuelles où leurs regards, par exemple. Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai vue le vécu dans tes yeux ainsi que la confiance mais aussi quelque chose de plus sombre. Je suppose que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Maintenant, si tu parlais au sujet de ma famille.'' Je fis une pause, les lèvres serrés dans la pensée.'' Quand mes parents sont morts, je me suis senti brisé et me sens toujours. Cette peine me suivait tout le temps, comme une personne à par entière. Je voulais crier à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche alors j'ai utilisé le silence comme moyen de défense.''_

 _Honnêtement, je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit tout cela. Mais quelque chose en moi, m'assurait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Après tout, il m'avait confié sa nature._

 _'' Tu es étonnamment mature pour ton âge.'' Constata Stefan.'' Je suppose que j'aurai dû le remarquer avant.''_

 _Je me surprenais à rougir à son compliment et laissa un faible sourire.'' Et très intelligente, ne pas l'oublier. ''_

 _Stefan souriait à mon petit commentaire et nous tombions étrangement dans un petit silence confortable jusqu'à ce que je fronçais les sourcils dans la pensée._

 _'' Tu as dis que l'humanité est un choix et Damon n'en avait pas. Je suppose qu'il est à l'origine des attaques. '' Élaborais-je en posant mon froncement de sourcils sur Stefan._

 _'' Je me nourris pas de sang humain. Je bois le sang des animaux donc il est sûr de dire que s'était Damon mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Je trouverais un moyen de neutralisé Damon.'' Assura Stefan, déterminé._

 _'' Pourquoi ne pas faire comme le conseil et lui donné de la verveine ? '' Demandais-je ne ressentant aucunement de remord pour ce que je suggérais._

 _'' Cela n'est pas aussi facile. Damon est beaucoup trop intelligent pour se laisser prendre aussi facilement.''_

 _'' Hum.'' Fredonnais-je en réponse en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils dans la pensée avant de reposer mon regard hésitant sur Stefan.'' Est-ce que … est-ce que vous pouvez contrôler les rêves aussi ? ''_

 _Stefan semblait reprit par cela comme il me regarda avec inquiétude.'' Oui, nous pouvons. Pourquoi ? ''_

 _'' Stefan, il me faut de la verveine.'' Quémandais-je sans hésitation._

 _Il me fallait que je me tenais protégé. Ce n'était pas sûr pour moi et si je me souvenais bien de ce qu'avait dit Damon, il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Comme je demandais, je vis Stefan atteindre pour la poche de son jean et me tendre une petite boite en bois. Je levais les yeux confus sur lui avant de prendre la boite et l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une petite plante de couleur violette et des feuilles vertes._

 _'' Il est tout ce qu'il me restait mais dans un bijou où dans un parfum et cela fera l'affaire.'' Expliqua Stefan tandis que je rangeais la petite boite dans mon sac._

 _'' Merci, Stefan.''_

 **Hey, voici un nouveau chapitre bien que je pense sérieusement à arrêter. Les lecteurs ne sont pas vraiment au rendez-vous et même si la plupart du temps, j'écris pour moi, je trouve ça vraiment dommage. Mila est un personnage qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur et j'avais vraiment avancer avec cette histoire donc je sais pas. je continuerais peut-être à publié même sans lecteur. J'y est pas vraiment pensé.  
**

 **Enfin, bref pour ceux qui lisent, je vous remercie et j'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

Quand je me réveillais ce matin-là, je ne ressentais plus le même degrés de douleur. C'était comme ci avoir parler avec Stefan avait fait beaucoup. Toute ses émotions embouteillées avaient porté préjudice sur mon corps et maintenant, je me sentais un peu mieux.

Je n'étais plus aussi flippé sur la chose Vampire depuis que j'avais obtenu les réponses à mes questions et possédais une protection même aussi infime que cela. J'avais opté pour la verveine dans un bijou. À la mort de ma mère, j'avais hérité d'une bague avec une pierre blanche et je l'avais gardé soigneusement caché depuis. J'avais été incapable de la porté mais je pensais qu'il était peut-être temps de me faire violence.

Comme je pensais à cela, mon téléphone bourdonna de ma table de chevet et je fronçais les sourcils en roulant sur le côté pour l'atteindre. Je le déverrouillais et ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire de propagation à la lecture du message.

Félix :  Hey, pétasse ! Je savais que t'étais du genre à passé la nuit sans rappelé le lendemain.

Moi :  Ah ! Tu m'as démasquer. Désolé, mais je suis trop bien pour toi.

Je frappais mon téléphone contre mon menton en attente de sa réponse, me surprenant à sourire tout du long et le bip sonore ne tarda pas à retentit dans le silence de ma chambre.

Félix :  Je travaille au Grill, plus tard. Venir soutenir un compatriote Gay ?

Moi : Sûr, pétasse !

Je reposais mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et sortis du lit en direction de ma commode. C'était tout nouveau pour moi cette amitié mais je reconnaissais y prendre goût. Avec les quelques dernière découvertes que je venais de faire, j'avais l'impression que ma vie prenait un tournant important et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Je pensais qu'obtenir un peu de stabilité serait un bon point pour commencer.

Dès l'instant, où j'étais prête, je descendais les escaliers et pouvais entendre la télé en marche venant du salon. Je me dirigeais donc par l'entrebâillement ouvert et constatais que Jenna regardait les nouvelles. Après ce que m'avait dit Stefan, je m'attendais à de nouvelles attaques mais c'était tout le contraire. Je regardais avec incrédulité comme il semblerait que le problème d'attaque avait été résolus. Un lion de montagne avait été abattu plus tôt et je restais totalement bouche bée. Je savais que je devrais parler à Stefan de cela plus tard.

Mais pour l'instant, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me servir un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je me servais un bol de céréales ainsi qu'une tasse de café et m'installa sur la table dans un silence complet. Je savais que Jenna ne m'avait même pas entendu mais j'étais habitué à passer inaperçu. C'était un des avantages à être silencieux.

Tout comme Jenna se mit à crier des obscénité à l'écran télévisé, Elena fit son entré dans la cuisine et me donna un sourire sur son passage.

'' Matin, Mila.'' Salua-t-elle en se tournant vers Jenna, n'attendant plus de réponse de ma part à ce stade.

Je menais une cuillerée à ma bouche comme Jenna continuait son défilé de jurons et faisais à peine attention à la conversation qui suivait. Mon regard tomba sur la bague posant sur mon index droit et une vague de tristesse me submergea. Ma mère avait porté toujours porté cette bague d'autant que je me souvenais et c'était vraiment un grand pas pour moi de la portée à mon tour.

Jenna se leva du canapé visiblement irrité avec quelque chose et posa son regard sur une boite que je n'avais même pas vue en premier lieu. Je devais faire plus attention à mon environnement. Cela ne me ressemblait pas.

'' Tu vas en faire quoi ?'' Demanda Jenna, curieuse, posant ma question silencieuse et je continuais à dégusté mon déjeuné, à l'écoute.

'' Je suis allée les prendre hier, ils étaient au coffre à la banque.'' Rapporta Elena.'' Maman devait les prêter à Madame Lockwood, elle va exposer divers objets des fondateurs pour la fête.''

Cela attira aussitôt mon attention. La fête des fondateurs. J'avais totalement oublié cette partie. À présent que je savais la vérité derrière le mensonge, je ne voyais plus les choses de la même façons. Cela avait probablement un but de servir leur cause véritable et je me demandais bien ce que s'était cette fois-ci. Il fallait que je me rende à cette fête.

Jenna se mit à regarder à travers les objets de la boite et sortie une bague familière. Je ne l'avais pas vue dans un temps long.

'' C'était pas la bague de mamie Beth celle-là ?'' Demanda Jenna avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur à l'attention d'Elena comme elle montra la dite bague.

'' Non, celle de l'arrière arrière-grand-mère Marie à l'origine.'' Corrigea Elena juste au moment où mon jumeau faisait son entrée.

Il portait son habituelle tenue de noir et se pencha pour regarder dans la boite à son tour. Il attrapa une montre à gousset, probablement des années 1800 et la retourna dans tout les sens en l'examinant.

'' Ça rapporterai de l'argent ces machins ? Si on les vendait comme sur Ebay. '' Demanda Jérémy avide et je roulais des yeux plus blasé qu'autre chose tandis qu'Elena ne semblait pas de cet avis.

En fait, elle semblait beaucoup plus en colère. Bien, elle était la plupart du temps en colère quant il en venait à mon jumeau.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il posait une question dans le vent mais ce qui m'intéressais le plus était pourquoi il avait ciblé la montre. Il avait pioché dans la boite sans même accorder un œil aux autres objets. Il était évident qu'il connaissait la montre et avait un certain intérêt en elle.

'' Même pas en rêve, ok ?'' Cingla Elena comme elle lui prit la montre des mains avec un froncement de sourcils indigné.

Jenna posa ses yeux sur moi comme ci elle attendait que je réagissais où quelque chose comme cela et je haussais simplement les épaules dans l'indifférence avant de reprendre une bouchée de mes céréales.

'' Hey, c'est la bague de maman. '' Surgit Elena en reconnaissance comme elle attrapa ma main avant même que je pouvais refermé ma bouche sur ma cuillère. Je fronçais les sourcils, agacé avec son interruption et dégagea ma main. '' Tu as décidé de la mettre, alors.''

 _Et bien, duh !_

Jérémy avait lancé un regard dans notre direction à cela comme il se dirigeait vers le réfrigérateur pour voir ce qu'il y avait à manger avant de le refermer.'' C'était aux parents tout ça. Pas question de s'en séparer.''

'' T'inquiètes, on se sépare de rien.'' Rassura Elena, inutilement.'' Ça s'appelle prêter Jeremy.''

Cette famille était juste tellement, dieu, épuisante. Je veux dire, regarder un simple petite déjeuner se transformait en petit affrontement.

Juste au moment où je pensais que je ne pourrais pas sortir de cet affrontement, la sonnette retentit et je me levais aussitôt pour aller ouvrir, laissant les deux à leur argument.

Je me dirigea à la porte dans un pas nonchalant et ouvris tout simplement pour ragaillardir à la vue de Stefan.

'' Justement la personne que je voulais voir.'' Murmurais-je, désirant cacher mon secret et Stefan fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Je le tirais pas le bras pour le faire entrer avec un faible sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et l'amena jusqu'au marche de l'escalier.

'' Pourquoi on se cache ? '' Demanda Stefan et j'écarquillais les yeux en mettant mon index à mes lèvres dans un signe de se taire.

'' Pas aussi fort. Ils vont t'entendre.'' Murmurais-je dans un ton de réprimande comme je pointais en direction de la cuisine.

'' Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? '' Murmura-t-il en retour avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

'' Pour moi ? Ça l'est. Pour toi ? Pas tellement.'' Répondis-je d'un ton de fait.'' Sauf si tu veux qu'ils pensent que tu parles tout seul.''

Stefan fronça les yeux, confus.'' Tu ne leurs as pas dit que tu reparlais ? ''

''Bien sûr que non et tu n'as pas intérêt à le dire à Elena, d'accord ? '' Défendais-je, autoritaire.'' Mais ce n'est pas le point. Est-ce que tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Comme _oh, je sais pas. À propos d'un certain lion de montagne étant abattu retour au calme à Mystic Falls._ ''

'' C'est Damon. Il couvre ses traces.'' Répondit Stefan avec une expression alarmée.

'' Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce soit une mauvaise chose ? ''

'' Parce que ça l'est.'' Décréta Stefan en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule.'' Écoute. Je suis encore à la recherche d'un plan mais il faut que tu ailles à la fête de demain. J'aurai besoin de ton aide.''

'' Moi ? Qu'est-ce ? Mais pour … ''

'' Stefan ? '' Héla Elena en nous dévisageant, surprise.'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Elle laissa échappé un petit rire incrédule et je regardais Stefan avec des yeux écarquillés dans la panique.

J'avais toujours un esprit débordant d'idée mais en ce moment, je ne trouvais pas une seule fausse explication qui couvrirait notre posture.

Je décidais de faire ce que je faisais le mieux dans une telle situation. Fuir. Je descendais les marches et retourna en direction de la cuisine et laissa Stefan avec Elena. Il semblerait qu'il avait trouvé une explication plausible comme ils ne tardèrent pas à monté à l'étage.

'' Elle vient juste de l'emmené à l'étage ? '' Demanda Jérémy à Jenna dans un ton d'incrédulité et je levais les yeux à son expression dramatique.

'' Apparemment.'' Répondit Jenna avec un petit sourire comme elle continuait à passer à travers la boite et je souriais moi-même. '' Elle sourit.''

Je sursautais à l'exclamation enjoué de Jenna et levais les yeux pour trouvé les deux, Jérémy et Jenna à me dévisagés comme ci ils ne m'avaient jamais vue sourire et fronça les sourcils.

D'accord, je n'étais pas la personne la plus enthousiaste mais cela n'était pas une raison de faire tout ce cinéma pour un sourire. Je veux dire, j'avais souris plus de fois que j'avais compter au court de mes dernières conversations avec Stefan et Félix.

Je roulais des yeux en me dirigeant vers mon bol et ma tasse maintenant vide et les prit avant de les passé sous l'évier avant de les ranger dans le lave-vaisselle. Il semblerait que pendant ce temps, Jérémy avait quitté et Jenna était retourné à ses notes. Cela laissait la boite d'objet à portée de main et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeté un coup d'œil furtif sur Jenna dans l'appréhension avant de m'avancer et faufiler ma main de pickpocket amateur dans la boite et prendre la montre avant de l'enfourné dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Dès l'instant où je sentais le nouveau poids, je marchais presque en courant en dehors de la cuisine et monta les escaliers pour la chambre de Jérémy. Je rentrais dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper et ne fut pas surprise de le trouvé avec un casque sur les oreilles et ses yeux rivés sur un écran. Il était juste comme tout les garçons de son âge. Je m'avançais vers lui en tirant la montre de ma poche et lui donna un dernier coup d'œil avant de la posé en face de lui, sur son bureau. Cela suffit pour le stoppé dans son jeu et je pouvais voir son regard surprit se posé sur moi dans l'incrédulité.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules à son expression et faisait déjà mon chemin vers la sortie quand je l'entendis remuer dans sa chaise.

'' Mila ! Attends ! '' Héla-t-il presque dans un ton désespéré et je me tournais avec un froncement de sourcils.'' Merci.''

Je lui souriais d'un sourire sincère et lui donna un hochement de tête ce qui le laissa totalement ahurit et quittais sa chambre. Jérémy et moi, avions toujours eu la connexion jumeau et je devais avoué que cela me manquait parfois. Il avait toujours été le seul qui se rapportait le plus à un ami pour moi et ce, tout le long de ma vie. Nous avions cette compréhension même prendre la peine de parler, bien cela était avant que tout dans nos vie devenaient un mauvais scénario de série télévisée. Je jetais un regard sur ma montre et pensais que je pourrais me rendre au Grill maintenant. Je prenais ma blouson noir à capuche ainsi que mes devoirs pour passé le temps étant donné que Félix travaillait et redescendis, clé en mains.

Je montais dans mon SUV et posa mon sac sur le siège passager avant de brancher mon ipod sur mon lecteur radio et laissa la lecture aléatoire. L'air de Alphawezen-Rain commença à emplir l'habitacle tandis que je mettais le contact et parti en direction du Grill.

Une fois sur le parking, je pris mon sac en veillant à rangé mon ipod avant de descendre et verrouillé les portes derrière moi. Je jetais mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule et commença à faire mon chemin pour le bar avec les mains dans mes poches de mon blouson.

Je passais l'entrée et me mis aussitôt à la recherche du brun et le trouva essayé une des tables. Il portait un tee-shirt imprimé et col rond dévoilant une partie de son torse et l'avait assemblé avec un gilet à manche longue bleu marine. Son jean était moulant comme la dernière fois avait quelque chaînes qui partait de sa ceinture jusqu'à sa poche. Même si il était gay, je pouvais certifié qu'il était attrayant.

Je souriais à sa simple vue et me dirigea vers l'un des stand vide et m'installa en attendant qu'il me remarquais. Je sortais mon livre de trigonométrie étant donné que s'était ma plus grande faiblesse et sortie mes écouteurs ainsi que mon Ipod.

Il semblerait que Félix n'avait pas mit de temps à me repérer comme il se trouvait déjà en face de moi quand je relevais la tête.

'' Tiens. Tiens. Regarder qui est sortie du bois.'' Héla-t-il son ton plat et impassible comme il pencha la tête sur le côté et je souriais en secouant la tête, hilare.

'' Rebonjour à toi, aussi.'' Saluais-je en retour avant de hausser un sourcil comme il me prit mon Ipod des mains et commença à défiler à travers mes playlist.

'' Donc, il y a la fête des fondateurs demain et depuis que je suis un Fell, je suis obligé de planté le partie.'' Déclara-t-il distraitement comme il roula des yeux à son implication.'' Alors toi et moi, nous y allions ensemble.''

'' Tu es un Fell ? '' M'exclamais-je, surprise.

'' Et toi, une Gilbert. Ne faisons-nous pas un couple charmant ? '' Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique en roulant à nouveau des yeux, me faisant rire en silence.

C'était justement ce qu'il me fallait. Puisque Stefan aurait besoin de moi pour piéger Damon alors il pouvait compter sur moi. Le malade m'avait dénoncé, puis tourmenter pour enfin essayer de me tuer. Je n'allais pas le laisser courir librement les rues sans réagir. De plus, je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité dans qu'il serait encore dans les parages.

'' Félix ! Ces tables ne vont pas se servir toute seule.'' Sermonna une voix bourru et je tournais mon regard vers le bar pour voir ce que je supposais le patron de Félix qui nous fixait avec un regard désapprobateur.

'' Oui ! Oui ! Pas la peine de crier.'' Grommela Félix en reposant mon Ipod comme il roula des yeux, agacé et se leva de sa place.'' En voilà un qui n'a pas eu sa dose.'' Je souriais hilare et me demandais comment il arrivait à agir aussi librement.'' Amuse-toi bien.''

J'avais brancher mes écouteurs et avais lancer ma musique pendant que je résolvais mes équations en jetant parfois quelque regard sur Félix. Il finirait par revenir me voir et son patron qui je savais maintenant s'appelait Robert et avait des problèmes relationnels avec sa femme, le rappellerait à l'ordre à chaque fois.

Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures que j'étais penché sur mes devoirs quand une nouvelle présence se fit connaître en s'asseyant dans la banquette en face de moi. Je relevais la tête avec un sourire pensant que cela était Félix avant d'écarquillés les yeux dans la panique et déglutir à la vue de Damon Salvatore, souriant comme un chat de cheschire.

Je décidais de l'ignorer ouvertement étant donné qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose en public et replongea mon attention sur mon livre de trigo. Seulement, c'était sans compter le nuisible persistant qu'il était comme il se pencha sur la table et retira l'un de mes écouteurs me faisant cassé mon regard sur lui avec irritation.

'' Vas-t'en, Damon.'' Crachais-je froidement en remettant mon écouteur et reposa mes yeux sur mon livre tout simplement pour lâcher un grognement exaspéré quand il retira à nouveau mon écouteur avec ce sourire prétentieux. '' Dégage.''

'' C'est comme cela que tu me remercies ? '' Demanda-t-il en feignant une mine choquée et je soupirais en rétrécissant mes yeux sur lui.

'' Pourquoi je devrais faire cela ? '' Cassais-je, ennuyé.'' Si il y a bien une chose que je devrais faire ce serait de vouloir te planter un pieu dans le cœur.''

Je murmurais la dernière partie mais mon ton était toujours aussi froid et dur. À cela, Damon souriait dans un grand sourire suffisant et cela ne m'inspirais rien de bon.

'' Donc Saint Stefan t'a laissé partir avec tes souvenirs.'' Conclut Damon avec un sourire arrogant en propagation sur ses lèvres. '' Je parie qu'il t'as tout raconté.''

'' Tu veux parler de Katherine ? '' Repris-je mon ton prétentieux comme il rétrécit ses yeux sur moi.'' Ouais, il m'a tout raconté. Je suppose que ça craint de devoir partagé sa copine avec son petit frère.''

Je ne savais pas d'où j'avais sortie cela mais je le regrettais dès l'instant où les mots avaient quitté mes lèvres. Damon avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds et ce, juste avec quelque mots.

Heureusement pour moi, Félix choisit ce moment pour faire une apparition.

'' Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? '' Demanda-t-il, son ton sonnant dramatiquement trahi. Bien, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée. '' Je te laisse deux secondes et voilà que je te retrouve à flirté avec le nouveau morceau chaud de la ville.''

Il y avait une longue pause comme je me raidis dans l'embarras et pouvais sentir le rouge me montant au joue comme je fis des va-et-vient entre Félix et Damon. Ce dernier regardait entre confus à la remarque de Félix et suffisant à son compliment.

Puis, Félix remplaça son air renfrogné par un grand sourire en direction de Damon avant de se tourner vers moi. '' Tu pourrais nous présenter.''

Sur ce, il s'asseyait à mes côtés, me poussant avec ses fesses pour obtenir plus de place et se trouvait maintenant en face de Damon avec un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres.

'' Et qui est ton ami, Mila ? '' Demanda Damon avec un sourire dangereux me donnant la chair de poule.

'' Félix. Félix Fell.'' Surgit Félix en tendant sa main pour Damon à serré et le vampire la prit sans jamais me quitté des yeux.

Je savais que je devais faire sortir Félix delà. Il n'était pas sous verveine et je n'avais aucune confiance en Damon. Seulement, je n'étais pas la meilleure pour gérer les choses en douceurs et je ne voyais pas un moyen pour lui demander de partir sans agir odieuse.

Finalement, je me tournais vers Félix et racla ma gorge pour attirer son attention. Le brun me regardait à peine comme il était trop occupé à mangé des yeux le vampire psychopathe qui se trouvait devant lui.

'' Félix ! '' Appelais-je crispé faisant sourire d'autant plus Damon comme Félix cassa un éclat sur moi. '' Tu devrais retourné travailler.''

Je lui envoyais à mon tour un éclat comme il soutenait mon regard dans un combat silencieux et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui avec irritation. J'essayais de le protéger, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de m'écouter.

'' Bien ! '' Cassa-t-il son ton montant d'une octave dans l'exaspération comme il se leva, maniéré.'' Tu peux te le garder. De toute manière, il est 100 % hétéro, pétasse.''

Je regardais son dos fuyant en secouant la tête, incrédule qu'il avait juste dit cela et pouvais sentir les yeux des gens nous dévisageant avant d'être rappelé à la réalité par la voix railleuse de Damon.'' Charmant ton ami.''

'' Si jamais tu oses …'' Je me tournais vers lui avec un éclat foudroyant et il leva le doigt avec un sourire cynique

'' Ah ! Ah ! J'arrête tout de suite, tes cinq menaces inutile.'' M'interrompit Damon, me faisant plissé mes yeux sur lui.'' De plus, j'ai déjà ma cheerleader.''

'' C'est quoi ton problème ? '' Questionnais-je, abasourdit par sa légèreté sur toute la chose.

'' Hum. J'ai beaucoup de problème. La plupart du temps, fraternels.'' Répondit-il avec un sourire ironique. '' Mais en ce moment, j'ai un témoin gênant et je ne sais pas si je dois la tuer où la laisser en vie.''

Le sous-entendu était clair dans sa voix et je reculais dans mon siège en le dévisageant avec toute la haine que je pouvais ressortir. Je pouvais sentir la peur croissante le long de mes veines mais je laissais sortir la haine à la place. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'arrivais à faire cela car et, bien, il parlait de ma vie mais il était évident que quant il en venait à Damon mes réactions étaient toujours inattendu.

'' Oh, pardon ! Tu t'attends que je te supplie ? '' Déclarais-je dédaigneuse et les orbes bleu froide de Damon s'illuminèrent avec malice.

'' Ce serait un début.'' Convenu-t-il avec avec un sourire prétentieux.

Je riais dans l'incrédulité et rassembla mes affaires sur un coup de tête avant de traverser le bar, furibond. C'était en fait, ma première erreur. Je réalisais cela quand je me trouvais maintenant seule sur le parking vide et pouvais sentir la peur coulée dans ma poitrine. Je rassemblais le courage qui me restais et avança d'un pas rapide en direction de mon SUV. J'avais presque atteins ma voiture et pensais être sortie d'affaire quand tout d'un coup, je fus attrapé par la gorge et me retrouvais violemment pousser contre ma portière conductrice. Je lâchais un gémissement étranglé quand mon dos percuta la tôle et rouvris les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes bleuté de Damon. Mon premier instinct était de griffer ses mains pour me sortir de son emprise mais je savais pertinemment que s'était ce qu'il attendait de moi. La satisfaction qu'il devait éprouvé lorsque ses victimes se débattaient. Je restais totalement stoïque. Seuls mes respirations encore saccadés du premier choc se firent entendre et je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Le bleu céruléen rencontra le bleu, gris et un silence tacite passa entre-nous.

'' Tu comptes me tuer où quoi ? '' Crachais-je, entre deux respirations depuis qu'il avait toujours une main serré autour de ma gorge.

Damon resserra sa main à cela, me provoquant d'haleté pour l'air et se pencha dangereusement sur moi, tel un prédateur sur sa proie et j'écarquillais les yeux quand il baissa sa tête pour mon cou. Voilà, c'était comme dans mon rêve. Il allait me déchiré la trachée comme il avait fait avec Tanner.

Ou pas.

Il inhala profondément me faisant frémir exactement comme dans mon cauchemars et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. C'était pire que tout. Il jouait avec moi et je ne savais pas si il allait me tuer où me laisser en vie. C'était un jeu pour lui. Il releva la tête avec un sourire carnassier et je déglutissais dans la peur.

'' Je ne vais pas te tuer.'' Déclara-t-il doucement, son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.'' Encore.''

Et comme ça, il était partit. Je chutais au sol en toussant fortement pour reprendre de l'air et frotta mon cou endolorit avec les yeux écarquillés dans un état de choc.

La musique pop jouait en arrière plan tandis que je me tenais allongé sur le lit de Félix avec mes yeux rivés sur son plafond. Je pouvais encore sentir mon sang palpité à l'endroit où les doigts de Damon avaient fait pression et j'avais dû caché les marques de strangulation avec une écharpe. Je n'avais jamais été autant énervé et effrayé en même temps. Après mon retour, j'avais appelé Stefan pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et l'avait presque supplier d'éradiquer son frère de la surface de la terre avant qu'il le faisait pour moi.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées de mort plausible que je devais prendre un certain temps avant de reconnaître les doigts claquant juste devant mes yeux.

'' C'est pas trop tôt ! '' S'exclama Félix avec un rouleau d'yeux, agacé.'' Tu sais que tu devrais peut-être arrêter ces pertes de conscience, les gens pourraient pensé que tu es bizarre.''

Je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui à son humour sarcastique et secoua la tête comme il haussa les épaules et se rendit devant son miroir de plein pied et se contempla avec une chemise de créateur devant lui.

'' Tu es au courant que c'est une fête, non ? '' Demanda-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, numérisant pour la deuxième fois ma tenue décontracté. Je lui envoya un éclat ennuyé, le faisant soupiré.'' Juste pour vérifier. ''

Ce n'était pas parce que je me rendais à la fête que j'allais changé quelque chose. Premièrement, je détestais les robes. Elles étaient inconfortable et surtout, inadéquate dans une course pour échapper à la mort et étant donné les événements récent, je pensais que je devais prendre cela en compte. Ensuite, j'avais toujours voué un profond mépris pour ces fêtes.

J'avais donc opté pour un jean skinny bleu sombre et un tee-shirt à manche courte aux imprimés floraux rouge et noir. Mes fidèles bottine de combat à lacet aux pieds et ma veste en cuir noir. Un look décontracté et adapté en cas de course contre la mort.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? '' Questionna Félix en se tournant avec la chemise exposée contre son tronc.

Honnêtement, le violet n'était pas vraiment sa couleur et cela le rendait beaucoup plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je secouais définitivement la tête avec une grimace en désaccord.

Félix lâcha un soupir lasse et jeta la chemise à mes côtés avant de se laisser tombé, ventre face contre le matelas, me faisant légèrement rebondir dans le processus.

'' Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes devenu amis ? Tu n'es d'aucune utilité.'' Grommela-t-il dans ses couvertures et je fixais son crâne avec un éclat mortel.'' Cesse de me regarder comme ça et trouve-moi une tenue gay.''

Je roulais des yeux à son côté dramatique mais me leva tout de même et fis mon chemin pour son armoire. J'écarquillais les yeux à la quantité pensant que même Caroline Forbes n'avait probablement pas autant de vêtement et loucha sur Félix avec incrédulité avant de secouer la tête. C'était tout lui. Je passais par son porte chemise, les analysant chacune leur tour et entendis le brassage des couvertures.

'' Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et le morceau de sexe ? '' Interrogea Félix, la luxure et la curiosité clair dans son ton et je me raidissais aussitôt à la mention de Damon.

'' Reste loin de lui, Félix. Il est de mauvaise nouvelle.'' Me retournais-je sèchement avec un regard entre la panique et l'autorité.

Seulement, Félix étant Félix.'' Hum, mauvais garçon alors.'' Déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.'' À ton avis, il est du genre Christian Grey ? ''

Je fronçais les sourcils en continuant à passé à travers les rails de vêtements. J'aurai dû me douter que Félix ne serait pas abandonner aussi facilement mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas continuer à l'interdire de l'approcher. Il ferait probablement tout le contraire. Ce n'était pas lui mais le genre humains. Dès l'instant où il y avait quelque d'interdit, ils étaient tenté pour le transgressé. J'avais observé suffisamment les gens pour savoir que cela marchait ainsi.

'' Je suis sérieuse, Félix.'' Me contentais-je de dire en tirant une chemise pour l'observer de plus près avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils.'' Et qui diable est Christian … machin truc ? ''

Il y avait un halètement puis un cri choqué me faisant faire aussitôt volte-face simplement pour regarder perplexe à la position de Félix.

'' Cinquante nuances de Grey's, pétasse. Pourquoi ça me surprend pas que tu ne l'es pas lu ? '' Rétorqua-t-il en se levant et arrachant la chemise de mes mains pour l'analyser lui-même.

'' Le livre de sadomasochisme ?'' Concluais-je avec un sourcil levé, incrédule.

J'avais entendu Caroline et Elena parler de ce foutu livre pendant toute une soirée et laisser-moi vous dire que cela avait juste l'air complètement idiot. Franchement, qui voudrait accepter de se faire frapper et subir d'autre sévices malade.

'' Hey ! Ce livre m'a donné plus d'orgasme que mon dernier plan d'un soir.'' Répondit-il, m'envoyant un éclat réprobateur en me pointant du doigt.'' Et ne me lance pas sur Jamie Dornan. ''

Je roulais des yeux à son commentaire dramatique et me rasseyait sur le bord de son lit pendant qu'il se changeait ouvertement devant moi. Non pas que cela me dérangeait mais je n'avais jamais vu un homme nu avant lui hormis ceux à la télévision et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir le rouge me monter aux joues. Je détournais rapidement les yeux avec embarras et décidais de continuer la conversation pour me divertir du fait qu'il se changeait juste devant mes yeux.

'' Oui. Parce que se faire frapper est totalement orgasmique.'' Commentais-je sarcastique en roulant des yeux.

J'avais été sur le bord de la mort deux fois déjà et je pouvais assurer que cela n'avait rien d'un sentiment d'extase. D'adrénaline, peut-être mais c'était en aucun cas un sentiment de plaisir où de désir que ce soit.

'' Un, tu n'as pas lu le livre. Deux, tout est une question de contrôle et de puissance.'' Contra Félix, se tournant vers moi.'' De quoi j'ai l'air ? ''

Une fois que Félix était enfin prêt et ce, était une tâche qui nous avaient pris deux heures de plus, j'avais conduit tout droit pour la maison d'embarquement des Salvatore. Félix n'était pas très heureux soit. Et je savais pertinemment que Stefan serait de la même humeur quand il se rendrait compte que je l'avais emmené avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'étais pas plus heureuse de le mêler à tout ça mais il était mon ami et mon jour à ce. Bien évidemment, je ne comptais pas lui dire que les vampires et tout les secrets. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait le gérer où du moins pas maintenant.

Donc, me voilà, garer devant la maison où plutôt le mini-manoir de brique rouge avec les yeux écarquillés dans la stupéfaction. Je n'étais jamais venu dans ce coin éloigné de la forêt jusqu'à maintenant et quand Stefan avait parler d'une maison d'embarquement ce n'était absolument pas ce que j'avais imaginer.

Félix qui était tout aussi ébahit comme il se tourna vers moi avec attitude.'' Ça. C'est leurs maison ?''

'' Manifestement.'' Répondis-je encore ébahit par la vue avant de déboucler rapidement ma ceinture et me tourner vers Félix.'' Je ne serais pas longue. Reste ici.''

'' Qu'est-ce ? Quoi … Who ! Who ! Attends !'' Débita Félix en me retenant par le bras comme je m'apprêtais déjà à descendre par ma portière ouverte.

Je le regardais par-dessus mon épaule avec ennui sachant que je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour cela et commençais à regretter de l'avoir emmené.

'' Quitte ce regard, Mila.'' Avertit Félix, irrité.'' Tu vas juste me laisser ici. En pleine forêt ? C'est juste le scénario de tout les films d'horreur. '' Je roulais des yeux à cela et essayais de gérer la situation aussi cordiale que possible.

'' Premièrement, nous sommes pas au milieu de la forêt mais devant la maison. Ensuite, si quelque chose te fais peur … '' Je me penchais sur lui pour atteindre ma boite à gant et sortit une bombe de spray au poivre. Je l'avais acheté avant de me rendre chez Félix. Je savais que cela ne ferait pas d'effet sur Damon mais j'avais toujours un espoir que ça ferait office de diversion.

À la vue de la bombe, Félix écarquilla les yeux, choqué avant de les poser sur moi me faisant à nouveau roulé des yeux. Je prenais sa main qui retenait autrefois mon bras et l'ouvrit avant de poser le spray dans sa main et sortir en direction de la maison.

Plus, j'avançais et plus je pouvais ressentir la peur croissante dans le creux de mon estomac. Je resserrais les bords de ma veste sur moi dans un léger frisson et combla le reste d'espace entre moi et la porte. Je frappais le carillon et jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule sur la voiture pour trouver Félix m'observant avec une mine renfrogné. Je secouais la tête en me retournant et sursauta d'un bon mètre à la vue d'un Stefan souriant, hilare.

'' Quitte ce sourire, Salvatore.'' Sermonnais-je en le pointant du doigt comme je tenais encore ma poitrine haletante.

'' Désolé.'' S'excusa-t-il penaud arborant toujours ce satané sourire et je n'en croyais pas un seul mot. Foutu Vampires.

Il donna un regard en arrière probablement se rendre compte de la présence de Félix et posa ses yeux interrogateur sur moi.

'' Longue histoire.'' Répondis-je en balayant la situation de la main et entra quand il fit un pas de côté pour me laisser l'accès.

J'entendis la porte se refermé sur moi, suivit de près par les pas presque inaudible de Stefan mais j'étais beaucoup trop absorbé par la découverte de la pension pour faire attention à lui. C'était tout simplement immense et ancien mais toujours immense. J'avais l'impression de pénétrer dans un musée d'antiquité. Il y avait un escalier sur ma gauche menant probablement à un nombre infini de chambre et je regardais droit devant pour découvrir un immense salon ouvert. J'étais consciente de ma bouche bée comme je prenais tout en vue et me tourna vers Stefan, ahurit et pris conscience pour la première fois de son apparence. Il portait un costume noir très élégant qui ne lui donnait l'air que plus distingué et me rendait compte à quel point, il était incroyablement beau. Il en était presque irréel.

'' Joli costume. Très fringuant.'' Complimentais-je en m'avançant un peu plus dans le salon ouvert.

'' Merci. Je suppose que cela est ta tenue pour la fête ? '' Déclara-t-il avec un soupçon amusé dans la voix m'obligeant à me retourner vers lui.

'' Je n'aime pas ces fêtes, ni les robes pour info.'' Répondis-je désinvolte comme je haussais les épaules.'' De plus, il semblerait que j'ai une fâcheuse manie de me retrouver dans des situations qui nécessite la course alors … penser que ce serait mieux d'opter pour une tenue adapté.''

'' Je te promets que Damon ne te fera plus de mal.'' Surgit aussitôt Stefan à ma remarque avec une expression sincère d'excuse et je balayais sa considération d'une main.

'' Sans vouloir t'offenser. Je serais sûr de cela quand nous l'aurons neutraliser.'' Rétorquais-je avec lassitude avant de le regarder plus sérieuse en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.'' D'où le fait de ma présence. Alors quel est le plan ? ''

Stefan me jaugea un instant dans le silence avec ses lèvres serrés comme ci il jugeait à nouveau l'idée de m'impliquer dans tout ça avant de finalement laisser une expression contrainte sur son visage et atteindre pour sa poche intérieur de sa veste.

Il sortit une fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre et me le tendit.'' J'ai déjà essayé de drogué sa boisson plus tôt. Mais ce soir, je vais essayer à nouveau.''

'' Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il ne sera pas sur ses gardes ? '' Demandais-je, sceptique en fronçant les sourcils sur la fiole entre mes mains.

C'était fort plausible. Après tout, il l'avait déjà alerté de ses intentions et Damon était bien plus intelligent que cela pour se laisser avoir. Si cela n'avait pas marcher une première fois, qu'est-ce qui le ferait marcher une deuxième fois.

'' Il ne le sera pas.'' Assura Stefan.'' Il ne pense pas que je vais recommencer de sitôt. Pas après mon échec. Seulement, cette fois, je vais drogué le verre de Caroline.''

Je posais mon regard sur lui et fronça les sourcils en mordant ma lèvre dans la pensée. C'était un plan quitte ou double. Nous aurions qu'une seule marge de manœuvre et c'était encore risquer. Il reposait seulement sur l'espoir que Damon serait suffisamment idiot pour se nourrir de Caroline à la fête et même si je pensais qu'il était imprévisible, j'avais un doute sur le piéger aussi facilement.

'' Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ? '' Demandais-je en reposant mes yeux interrogateur sur lui.

'' J'ai besoin que tu prennes la fiole avec toi et drogue le verre de Caroline. ''Déclara-t-il avec une légère grimace d'excuse et j'écarquillais les yeux sur lui dans la surprise.

'' Sérieusement ? '' M'exclamais-je, ahurit.'' Tu sais même ce que tu me demandes ? Et si, si je n'y arrivais pas, hein ? Où alors qu'il me surprenne entrain de dopé son verre ? '' Débitais-je à la minute en regardant la fiole dans la panique. '' Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas le bon candidat pour ça.''

Je tendis de nouveau la fiole vers lui, la tenant comme ci elle serait une bombe qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre et secoua follement la tête en négation. C'était une trop grosse responsabilité. L'ensemble du plan se reposait sur moi et je ne faisais pas très bien dans les situations stressante.

'' Mila ! '' Appela Stefan en repoussant la fiole vers moi avant de me prendre par les épaules pour me faire le regarder.'' C'est le seul moyen. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal mais tu dois le faire si tu veux vraiment l'arrêter.''

Je fis des va-et-vient tendu entre la fiole et Stefan, sachant qu'il avait raison et serra les lèvres dans l'indécision. J'avais beaucoup plus de doute sur ce plan que de certitude mais Stefan avait raison. Si je voulais me débarrasser de ce vampire malade alors je devrais me faire violence.

Je m'arrêtais sur la fiole, contrit et lâcha un profond soupir de reddition avant de lever les yeux sur Stefan.

'' Je vais le faire.'' Acceptais-je impassible.

'' Mila, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.'' Assura-t-il en se penchant sur moi avec ses orbes forestiers. La sincérité et la préoccupation clair dans son ton.

'' Je te fais confiance.'' Confiais-je, détournant les yeux, surprise par ma propre révélation et me racla la gorge pour changer de sujet et surtout éviter l'expression surprise de Stefan à ma déclaration.'' Alors … tu vas avec Elena.''

Stefan me dévisagea encore légèrement reprit par ma déclaration avant de ressaisir ses esprits et m'observer avec un sourcil levé. '' Et tu vas avec ce garçon …''

'' Félix. '' Continuais-je comme il ne semblait pas connaître son nom et je hochais la tête en plissant les lèvres.'' Ouais … il est un Fell alors … ''

'' Lui et toi, êtes … ''

'' Ensemble ? '' M'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux à l'insinuation avec de continuer vivement.'' Non ! Non ! Nous sommes amis. Juste amis. '' Je regardais lentement Stefan, gêné.'' Si tu veux vraiment savoir, il est gay.''

Stefan écarquilla les yeux à cela, surprit et se frotta nerveusement la nuque comme un silence gêné tomba sur nous. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je me sentais aussi nerveuse en sa présence. Je lui faisais confiance et je venais de comploter un plan pour drogué son frère.

De plus, j'étais dans la confidence de sa nature alors cela ne devrait pas nous rendre aussi gêné. Nous pourrions faire le petit entretien. Nous l'avions déjà fait. Je fronçais les sourcils, agacé par mes propres pensées et cassa mon regard sur Stefan.

'' Ok ! Pouvons-nous pas faire ça ? '' Quémandais-je en levant les bras, ennuyé et Stefan me dévisagea, confus.'' Ce silence gêné. Nous sommes amis alors agir comme tel.''

Stefan semblait considérablement se détendre à cela comme il lâcha un petit rire.'' Amis, hein ? ''

Je fis une double prise sentant l'inquiétude monté comme j'avais peut-être dit une erreur et le sourire de Stefan tomba aussitôt dans un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

'' Nous sommes amis, Mila.'' Rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire confiant et je souriais moi-même.''Tu sais que c'est probablement notre première conversation qui n'implique pas spécifiquement les

... ''

'' Vampires ? '' Finis-je pour lui avec un sourire narquois auquel il hocha la tête en souriant avec une grimace.'' C'est un premier pas dans notre amitié.'' Je lui donnais un clin d'œil ludique, le faisant rire silencieusement.

Soudain, il semblait se raidir légèrement avant de laisser une expression confuse s'installer sur ses traits et de reposer ses yeux perplexe sur moi.''Bien. Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Ton ami commence à … s'impatienter.'' Il écarquilla les yeux dans le choc et je me doutais qu'il avait du entendre unes des divagations de Félix et écarquillais les yeux à mon tour.

'' Tu peux l'entendre ? '' M'estomaquais-je dans l'incrédulité et Stefan se tourna vers moi avec un sourire arrogant.

'' Je peux.'' Confirma-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils et posé les yeux en état de choc sur moi.'' Je crois qu'il est entrain de prévoir de tuer avec un spray au poivre.''

Je lâchais un petit rire, amusé par les divagations de Félix comme toujours et passa Stefan.'' Dans ce cas, je devrais y aller. À plus tard, Stef.''

Je faisais de nouveau mon chemin pour la voiture et sourirais penaud quand Félix me fusilla du regard.

Le trajet avait été constitué de menaces de mort et toute autre question pour savoir ce que tout cela cachait mais mes pensées étaient plus centré sur la fiole qui pesait dans ma poche. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids mort sur moi et je pouvais la sentir à chaque mouvement. Je savais que je devais le faire pour moi-même mais aussi pour toute la ville. Damon était un danger et je doutais qu'il s'arrêterait de sitôt. Il avait besoin d'être neutraliser.

Finalement, je me garais sur le parking de l'immense résidence Lockwood et coupa le moteur avant de regarder la queue menant à la partie avec appréhension. Ma main vacilla inconsciemment à ma poche et je pouvais sentir la forme du tube sous le matériau de cuir.

'' Ok ! C'est quoi le tout expression mortellement sérieuse et le silence flippant ?'' Explosa Félix, sonnant plus paniqué qu'autre chose et je détournais mon regard de la partie sur lui.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Je vais bien.'' Mentis-je innocemment, faisant rétrécir ses yeux sur moi dans la suspicion.

'' Tu ne dis jamais je vais bien.'' Soutenu Félix en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et je feignais un regard confus le faisant soupirer dans la défaite.'' Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? ''

'' Quoi ? '' Demandais-je écarquillant les yeux avant de déglutir.'' Non ! Non ! Tout va bien.''

Je m'empressais de sortir de la voiture sans attendre sa réponse et commença à marcher pour la file d'attente. Je pouvais entendre les pas rapide de Félix me rattraper et je déglutissais à nouveau dans l'appréhension. C'était définitif, je n'étais pas faite pour les situations de stresse élevé.

Nous avancions rapidement pour l'entrée où Carol Lockwood et son mari, le maire accueillaient l'ensemble des invités. Comme je l'avais prévu, le regard de jugement à mon tenue était très clair sur le visage de Carol mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'éclat qu'elle envoya à Félix. Je pouvais sentir la colère monté à cela et désirais plus que tout lui faire ravaler son regard mais me rappelait qu'ils pensaient tous que je ne parlais pas.

'' Félix … Mila.'' Accueilli Carol froidement et je serrais les lèvres avec tout le contrôle que je pouvais gérer.

'' Et entrez vous deux.'' Nous escorta le maire Lockwood et j'allais continuer mon chemin mais Félix qui me tenait encore le bras s'arrêta devant Carol Lockwood avec ce faux sourire me faisant froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

'' Mme. Lockwood.'' Héla Félix, en la numérisant de la tête aux pieds.'' Cette robe est ravissante. Elle vous donnerait presque l'air … hum … jeune.''

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à l'expression choqué de Carol comme Félix me tira dans la partie et je me tournais vers lui.

'' C'était génial.'' Pâmais-je en murmurant dans l'admiration et l'adoration à ce moment donné.

'' Carol et moi avons un long passé.'' Déclara-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique avant de se pencher sur moi.'' J'ai fais mon coming-out à l'un de ses dîner.''

J'écarquillais les yeux, ahurit à cette révélation et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ce mec génial. Il était juste tellement confiant et agissait comme bon lui semble. Il se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser et me faisait rire.

Félix nous conduit vers le bar quand le gars des nouvelles surgit devant nous avec ce faux sourire de caméra. Il avait cet aura de bite ennuyeuse et de par, l'expression agacé de Félix, je doutais qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup.

'' Félix. Mon neveu. '' Héla le gars des nouvelles avec un ton faussement joyeux et se tourna vers moi avec un plus grand sourire.'' Oh ! Si ce n'est pas Mila Gilbert. Je suis Logan Fell. L'oncle de Félix mais tu dois déjà le savoir, ta tante à du te parler de moi.''

Je haussais un sourcil à cela et me tourna vers Félix, mon expression partagé entre l'incertitude et l'ennui totale.

'' C'était un plaisir de te voir. Comme toujours.'' Coupa court Félix en regardant à peine Logan comme il me tira avec lui, loin du bar et de son oncle.

Nous avions passé la plupart de la soirée à éviter l'ensemble des invités et Félix avait trouvé un réel plaisir à critiquer chacun d'eux avec toute la haine possible. Il semblerait que je n'étais la seule à avoir été jugé durement par la ville et je me demandais comment cela se faisait que nous n'avions pas trouver l'autre avant. Je veux dire, nous étions tout les deux, deux sorte de paria et avaient une facilité à se supporter mutuellement. Ce qui étant donné mon mutisme quasi régulier pouvait être gênant. Il ne me poussait jamais à parler plus que je ne voulais et acceptait mes réactions faciales où gestuelles à la plupart de ses questions. C'était comme-ci nous avions cette compréhension tacite qui ne nécessitait aucune discussion inutile.

J'avais repérer Stefan et Elena arrivé un peu plus tôt et se rendre dans la salle des antiquités tout comme Damon qui tirait Caroline avec une expression visiblement ennuyé. Sa simple vue suffisait à me rappelé de la présence du flacon dans ma poche et je pouvais entendre mes battements devenir quelque peu irrégulier, mes mains étaient moites et j'étais presque certaine d'avoir cassé une sueur. Je détestais me sentir comme cela mais n'importe qui serait ainsi si leur vie avait été menacé deux fois en l'espace de quatre jours et ce par la même personne. Cette nouvelle pensée me donna un élan de courage et je me redressais en prenant une profonde inspiration.

'' Regarde, nouveau morceau chaud de la ville avec barbie blonde.'' Reconnu Félix sarcastique et je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire.''Comment prévisible.''

'' Jaloux ? '' Taquinais-je avec un grand sourire narquois et Félix rétrécit ses yeux sur moi avant de sourire à son tour.

'' Je sais pas, tu me dis. Tu étais celle qui avait un petit tête à tête avec lui.'' Railla-t-il à son tour et je pouvais sentir malgré moi la chaleur sur mes joues.

Si il le prenait comme ça.

'' Je ne suis pas celui qui a ouvertement frappé sur lui.'' Rétorquais-je souhaitant obtenir le dernier mot et Félix bafoua.

'' Chérie. Je frapperais sur tout les gars mignon de cette ville si je pouvais.'' Je grimaçais à l'assemblage de Damon et mignon et secoua les épaules avec une expression horrifié.'' Quoi ? ''

'' Rien. '' Déclarais-je en reposant mes yeux sur le couple et assombrit mon humeur quand Damon agita la main dans ma direction.'' C'est juste que … Damon et mignon ne vont pas ensemble. Maniaque, détraqué, psychopathe, peut-être mais mignon ? Certainement pas.''

Je savais qu'il pouvait m'entendre étant donné que Stefan était capable d'entendre Félix à l'extérieur de sa propre maison mais sa réaction était différente de ce que j'avais espéré. Son sourire s'élargit considérablement comme il me dévisagea ouvertement et me fit un type de révérence interpellant le regard confus de Félix sur moi.

'' Qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ? '' Demanda le garçon au grand yeux sombre, écarquillé dans le choc et la curiosité.

Je haussais innocemment les épaules et attrapa une coupe de champagne au vol lorsque l'un des serveurs passa devant nous. Il s'avérait que le peu de temps j'avais été occupé avec Félix, avait suffit à Damon pour expulsé son frère loin avec Caroline et se retrouvé seul avec ma sœur. Je pouvais voir Stefan se mettre à regarder ses environs et me doutais que j'étais celle qu'il attendait. Je regardais la coupe qui se trouvait dans ma main et sentis à nouveau le poids de la fiole. Je devais agir intelligemment et surtout, rapidement. Dans une fraction de seconde, j'avais sortis la fiole de ma poche et versé son contenu dans la coupe de champagne et me retourner à la recherche de Stefan. Maintenant, il fallait juste que je trouve un moyen de faire parvenir la coupe jusqu'à Stefan. Juste à ce moment, j'aperçus Damon et Elena sortir de la salle d'antiquité et savais que je devais faire vite.

Un des serveurs passa juste devant nous avec une seule coupe de champagne et je savais que c'était l'opportunité qu'il me fallait. Je saisis rapidement son bras, l'interpellant et il fronça les sourcils sur moi avec irritation.

'' Je peux vous aider ? '' Demanda-t-il bourru en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Je me retenais de rouler des yeux depuis que j'avais besoin de lui et posa la coupe sur le plateau.

'' Vous pourriez faire parvenir ces deux coupes au couples là-bas ? Ce sont des amis à moi.'' Dis-je avec un faux sourire, essayant d'agir aussi ouverte que possible même si il me tapait littéralement sur le système.

'' Ces deux ? '' Montra-t-il d'un signe de tête et je souriais faussement d'une oreille jusqu'à une autre. Je souriais tellement que je pensais que j'allais être bloqué comme le sourire du joker.

'' Oui. S'il vous plaît.'' Ajoutais-je pensant que cela ferait la différence mais il rétrécit ses yeux sur moi dans l'ennui.

'' Pourquoi ne le faire vous-même ? '' Objecta-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

Je m'apprêtais à lui donné un morceau de mon esprit quand Félix s'interposa entre-nous et me donna un regard pointu.

'' Tu es nul pour convaincre.'' Déclara-t-il en secouant la tête presque avec déception sous le regard confus du serveur avant de se retourner vers lui avec un sourire charmeur.

Je regardais comme Félix murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du serveur et restais bouche bée dans la stupéfaction totale comme il se dirigea aussitôt vers Stefan et Caroline. Félix se positionna à mes côtés et je le jaugeais ébahit avant de me souvenir de la coupe.

Le serveur fit signe vers nous quand il se trouvait à bonne distance et Stefan me dévisagea dans un regard secret.'' Coupe de droite.'' Toussotais-je dans un murmure sachant qu'il pouvait m'entendre et Félix cassa son regard confus sur moi.

'' Ok ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi s'était important pour toi qu'ils aient ces coupes mais j'ai besoin d'une explication.'' Exigea Félix en rétrécissant ses yeux sur moi, me laissant définitivement pas d'issus.

Je déglutissais sachant que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité et pouvais sentir la panique monter. Avais-je déjà dit combien j'étais mauvaise en situation de stress ? Ouais, bah là, j'étais vraiment mauvaise. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre pour expliquer tout cela.

J'attrapais hâtivement le bras de Félix, l'escortant vers le jardin illuminé de lanterne sachant qu'il allait probablement faire une scène et me posta face à lui en me frottant le front à la recherche d'une explication plausible.

'' Je ne peux rien te dire mais … '' Félix soupira fortement en levant les mains dans l'exaspération, m'arrêtant dans mon explication.'' Félix, écoute-moi, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.''

Félix fronça les sourcils sur moi comme ci il débattait en interne et je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi effrayé à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un. Après la mort de mes parents, il semblerait que j'avais développé une peur inconditionnel de perdre les gens auquel je tenais et repasser par tout le schéma de la peine et la douleur. J'aurai dû le savoir que je finirais pas m'attacher à Félix. Il était trop beau pour durée.

'' Tu sais quoi ? '' Surgit Félix.'' J'ai besoin d'un verre.''

Sur ce, il se retourna sans même m'accorder un regard et fit son chemin dans la maison Lockwood, me laissant par moi-même. Je lâchais un grognement d'exaspération et passa ma main dans mes cheveux brun presque auburn dans la frustration et me retourna tout simplement pour prendre un pas en arrière dans la crainte à la vue de Damon.

'' Surprise ! '' S'exclama-t-il dans un ton enjoué, exagéré et leva les mains me faisant faire aussitôt demi-tour dans l'irritation.

Avant même que j'avais pu faire un pas en avant il avait mon coude dans une prise serré et me fis faire volte-face pour rencontrer de plein fouet sa poitrine vêtu d'une chemise noire.

'' Lâche-moi ! '' Sifflais-je furieusement en tirant inutilement contre sa prise. '' Je t'ai dis de me lâcher.''

'' C'est étrange comme tu continues à faire des demandes que tu sais, n'arrivera pas.'' Se moqua-t-il en arquant la tête sur le côté avec un sourire mauvais.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? '' Grognais-je furibond, en essayant de mettre autant de distance entre-nous que possible malgré sa prise.

Si seulement, ont avait pas dopé la boisson de Caroline, je serais beaucoup plus exaspéré mais je savais qu'il allait faire un faux pas et je serais enfin libre de lui et toute ses conneries.

'' Hum … beaucoup de chose.'' Répondit-il me surprenant et je le dévisageais abasourdi comme il élargit son sourire narquois.''Mais maintenant, je veux que tu danses avec moi.''

Dès que les mots avaient quittés ses lèvres, il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse, à la vue de tout le monde et j'étais bien consciente des yeux sur nous. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et plaça son autre sur ma chute de rein m'envoyant un frisson de dégoût dans tout mon corps. Je déglutissais dans l'embarras et suivi ses pas malgré moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi énervé. Il me prenait comme son foutu pantin qu'il pouvait promené où il voulait, quant il voulait.

'' Pourquoi moi ? '' Cassais-je dans un murmure faible en relevant les yeux brûlant de haine sur lui.

'' Les dommages collatéraux.'' Déclara-t-il avec désinvolture en haussant les épaules, nonchalant.''Alors qu'elle est l'histoire avec le petit serveur gay ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas d'ami.''

Je l'observais, hébéter , incrédule qu'il avait même posé une telle question banale quant il venait à peine de me forcer à danser avec lui et m'avait appelé un dommage collatéral.

Il me dévisageait dans l'expectative et j'essayais de l'examiné à la recherche de ses vraies intentions. Soudain, j'étais pleinement consciente de notre proximité. Je pouvais sentir à quel point ses mains étaient froide contre ma peau et ses yeux bleu glacés semblaient s'illuminer sous les réverbérations des lanternes. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient coiffé dans une manière nonchalante qui correspondait parfaitement à sa personnalité imprévisible. Certaines caractéristiques de Stefan pouvait être retrouvé dans son visage, même infime et je réalisais à quel point cela devait être dur pour Stefan de vivre avec un frère comme Damon. Il en était venu à mettre en place des plans fourbes pour me protéger, moi et la ville entière de son frère maniaque.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? '' Fulminais-je, en regardant par-dessus son épaule et trouva Elena à nous dévisager dans la crainte et … la haine.

'' Tu as une attitude. J'aime ça.'' Remarqua-t-il son ton railleur et je voulais plus que tout écrasé se sourire arrogant.'' Le look décontracté était censé pour agir rebelle ? ''

'' On appelle cela anticonformiste.'' Défendais-je irrité.'' Et je détestes les robes où même cette fête pour être honnête alors.''

'' Pourquoi être venu ? '' Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur et je constatais que nous nous étions arrêter de danser.

Je levais un sourcil à mon tour dans l'incertitude et le dégoût.'' Est-ce qu'on est entrain d'avoir une conversation ? ''

Seulement, il n'avait pas le temps de me répondre comme Elena déboula, telle une furie et projeta Damon en arrière dans accès de violence.

Je profitais de ma nouvelle liberté et de la diversion d'Elena pour m'extirper des griffes de Damon et me mis à la recherche de Stefan. Je le trouvais rapidement à l'arrière de la maison, debout devant la fontaine et fonça droit sur lui presque dans une course.

'' Stefan ! '' Appelais-je, mon ton trahissant ma panique et il fit aussitôt volte-face, alarmé.

'' Mila ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Demanda Stefan en m'observant de la tête aux pieds dans un acte soucieux, une fois que j'étais en face de lui.

'' Je vais bien mais Elena pourrait ne pas être.'' Balayais-je rapidement pour centré le sujet.'' Elle …''

'' Excuse-moi Stefan, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit.'' Surgit Elena à mes côtés, ne me remarquant même pas au premier abord.''C'est toi qui avais raison pour Damon.''

Stefan posa aussitôt son regard inquiet sur moi, alertant Elena de ma présence qui me regardait confuse maintenant.'' Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?''

'' Il y a des morsures sur le corps de Caroline, le cou, l'omoplate, des marques profondes et elle avait les idées confuses et complètement embrouillées.'' Énuméra Elena en secouant la tête, paniqué et dégoûté ne remarquant pas au premier abord le regard que Stefan et moi échangions. '' Tu ne sembles pas étonné. '' Constata-t-elle doucement en posant ses yeux lentement sur moi.''Toi, non plus, Mila.''

Je déglutissais, sentant la panique reprendre le relais et jeta un regard anxieux sur Stefan. Quoiqu'il arrivait à la suite de cette conversation serait mauvais. Très mauvais même. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment Stefan pouvait porté le poids de ce secret tout les jours. Cela faisait à peine trois jours que j'étais au courant et j'avais l'impression que j'allais explosé. Je n'étais pas faite pour vivre sous pression.

'' **C'est** … '' Commença Stefan, hésitant, tirant l'attention d'Elena sur lui.'' C'est un problème que je vais régler.''

'' Que tu vas régler ?'' S'indigna Elena en écarquillant les yeux, troublé.'' Stefan, c'est la prison qu'il mérite.''

Oh, si seulement c'était aussi simple que cela. J'aimerais tellement que la prison soit un premier choix plutôt que de connaître la vraie vérité.

'' Non, Elena je t'en prie écoute moi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. '' Plaida Stefan à ce point et j'adoucissais mon regard sur lui sachant que s'était vraiment dur pour lui.

Encore une fois, son frère avait tout foutu en l'air et je me doutais qu'en 162 années, ce n'était pas la première fois. Seulement, cela semblait vraiment l'atteindre.

'' Ah c'est vrai, je comprends rien.'' Convenu froidement Elena en plissant les yeux sur lui dans l'irritation.'' Mais ça a l'air simple pourtant. Même Mila semble être au courant alors qu'elle ne parle pas. Alors, vas-y explique moi.''

Ok, donc ça s'était sortie de la ligne même pour elle. Je fronçais les sourcils, agacé par toute cette conversation dans sa globalité et me demandais comment Stefan arrivait à supporter toute sa merde sans éclater. Si je pouvais parler, je lui aurais probablement dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à ce stade.

'' Écoute, y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, des choses dont j'aimerais pouvoir te parler mais là, ça m'est impossible et il se pourrait que je ne puisse jamais. Et Mila n'a rien avoir avec tout ça.'' Admit Stefan avec le regard le plus crève cœur que j'avais jamais vue.'' Je te demande de me faire simplement confiance.''

Ouais, je savais de première main que cette ligne ne servait à rien. Que ce soit avec Félix où pire, encore avec Elena. Elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de fouiner son nez là où il ne fallait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans la confidence. C'était juste une autre caractéristique que j'avais dû apprendre à supporter.

'' La confiance ça se mérite.'' Moralisa Elena, me faisant rouler des yeux.'' Comment veux-tu que je puisse te l'accorder aveuglément ?''

Mon regard dévia sur Stefan avec sympathie aux mots d'Elena mais il fut bientôt remplacer par un froncement de sourcils comme Stefan semblait regarder au loin. Je suivais sa ligne de mir et trouva nul autre que Damon tiré Caroline contre son gré. La colère ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines à la vue et je rétrécis mes yeux sur le duo.

'' Je te prie de m'excuser, je vais devoir te laisser.'' S'excusa distraitement Stefan après m'avoir donné un regard alerte et s'élança à la suite du couple.

Je faisais un pas en avant pour le suivre mais fut restreint par la main d'Elena sur mon bras. Dieu, pourquoi ils devaient tous faire ça.

'' Où est-ce que tu vas ? '' Interrogea-t-elle sèchement dans son ton habituelle de sœur, flic et je jetais un froncement de sourcils par-dessus mon épaule.

Je haussais mon bras pour me libérer de son emprise et repartit en direction de Stefan et le duo avant même qu'elle pouvait me retenir.

Plus je m'enfonçais dans le parc et plus, je pouvais distingué un ensemble de voix. J'étais presque arrivé à la fontaine familière du domaine Lockwood quand je sentis une main sur ma bouche me faisant écarquillé les yeux dans la peur avant qu'une voix familière se fit entendre à mon oreille.

'' Shhht ! C'est moi.'' Je me détendis dans l'étreinte de Stefan et il publia sa main avant de m'entraîner à l'abri des branches d'un arbre. J'élargis les yeux à la vue de Damon et Caroline et pouvais sentir mon cœur battre follement contre ma poitrine quand Damon pencha la tête en arrière avec ses crocs sortit dans le clair de lune avant de plongé sauvagement la tête dans le cou de Caroline.

Puis, presque aussi vite qu'il avait planté ses crocs dans son cou, il chuta lourdement au sol, entraînant le corps mou de Caroline dans sa chute et gémit dans la douleur.

Stefan me donna un hochement de tête et je m'avançais à ses côtés pour récupéré le vampire. Je regardais avec satisfaction et soulagement comme Stefan s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Damon.

'' Je savais que je ne pourrai pas en mettre dans ton verre.'' Expliqua Stefan avec condescendance en levant les yeux vers moi, attirant également l'attention de Damon. '' Alors, j'en ai mis dans le sien.''

Le faible vampire au cheveux d'un noir de jais écarquilla les yeux dans la surprise à ma vue avant de les rétrécir.''Petite Gilbert. J'aurais dû m'en douter.''

Ses mots étaient à peine audible comme il les croassa dans la douleur et Stefan le souleva du sol avant de le jeté comme un vulgaire sac sur son épaule.

'' Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Mila. Je m'occupe de lui.'' Assura Stefan, rassurant mais je pouvais voir la douleur de sa trahison dans ses orbes vertes ainsi que celle qu'Elena lui avait probablement causé.

'' Je vais m'occuper de Caroline et je te rejoins.'' Répliquais-je ne laissant aucune place à la discussion et il semblait vouloir objecter mais des voix ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

Je regardais sa retraite quand les gémissement de retour à la conscience de Caroline, m'interpellaient. Je me penchais sur sa silhouette et elle ouvrit bientôt les paupière dans un sentiment de crainte et confusion totale.

'' Hey ! Hey ! Doucement ! '' Guidais-je doucement en l'aidant à se relevé et heureusement pour moi, elle était bien trop secoué pour remarquer mon acte d'éloquence.

Elle semblait cherché partout autour d'elle et se baissa pour récupérer se que je supposais son sac dont la moitié de son contenu avait été renversé sur le sol pendant sa chute.

Je la guidais jusqu'à la partie en prenant bien soin de veiller sur sa santé mentale même si elle était pas mal désorienté en ce moment et ne tarda pas à être assaillit par une Elena, paniquée.

'' Caroline !'' Héla Elena en accourant vers nous.'' Enfin je te retrouve, tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout.'' Babilla-t-elle en me donnant un regard bizarre avant de se tourner vers Caroline avec préoccupation.''Hey, ça va ?''

La réponse incertaine de Caroline était presque robotisé.'' Oui, oui … ça va.''

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ? '' Demanda Elena à mon attention, me croyant probablement beaucoup plus que Caroline en ce moment et je haussais simplement les épaules dans un mutisme complet.

'' Je vais bien.'' Insista Caroline dans un mensonge éhonté et Elena fronça les sourcils sur la blonde, incrédule.

''Non, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu trembles comme une feuille.'' Remarqua Elena avant de prendre en charge la blonde et la serré dans ses bras.'' Viens là, calme-toi.''

Je regardais maladroitement comme Caroline se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Elena. Cette dernière m'envoya un regard suspicieux par-dessus l'épaule de son amie et je déglutissais en détournant le regard.

Autant que le cas de Caroline était attristant, j'avais un de mes amis à me soucier. Je quittais rapidement sans un regard sur le duo et marcha tout droit pour ma voiture. Je sortis rapidement mon téléphone sachant que cela pourrait être la fin de mon amitié avec Félix et tapa un rapide sms.

Moi :  Désolé, eu une urgence ! Tu peux trouvé un retour ?

Je montais dans mon SUV dès l'instant où j'avais appuyé sur envoi et boucla ma ceinture avant de mettre le contact. Un bip familier résonna dans l'habitacle et je regardais mon téléphone dans l'expectative.

Félix :  Tu me revaudras ça, pétasse !

Je souriais en tapant ma réponse et m'engagea sur la voies en direction de la pension Salvatore.

Moi :  Sûr !

J'avais conduis à une vitesse déraisonnablement rapide et avais atteint la pension en l'espace de quinze minute.

Une fois dans l'allée, je coupais le moteur et retira les clés en me penchant avec un soupir dans mon siège. Cette soirée avait été folle pour dire le moins et je savais qu'une fois que je mettrais les pieds dans cette maison cela ne cesserait de continuer. Je pourrais facilement abandonner Stefan à géré seuls son frère et la colère d'Elena mais comme je l'avais dis, nous étions amis et cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour moi.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensée que je ne vis pas la silhouette en face de ma portière et sursauta avec un léger cri affolé à la vue d'un Stefan souriant, penaud.

'' Tu es malade ! '' M'écriais-je, en tenant mon cœur pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et fronça les sourcils sur lui.'' Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça.''

'' Désolé.'' S'excusa Stefan penaud. '' J'ai vue ta voiture par la fenêtre et comme tu n'entrais pas … ''

'' Ouais, j'étais … '' Je m'arrêtais ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler mes pensées et je vis la compréhension sur le visage de Stefan. '' Et si on faisait un tour ? ''

Stefan haussa un sourcil à cela mais accepta tout de même avec un sourire. Je regardais comme il disparu à une vitesse improbable et se trouvait maintenant dans le siège passager, bouclé et souriant d'une oreille à une autre à mon expression abasourdit.

Je secouais la tête en mettant le moteur et m'engagea sur les routes silencieuse de Mystic Falls.

 **Un nouveau chapitre de Mila. J'espère que vous allez adhérer comme d'habitude et n'hésité pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et m'aide à transcrire en mot le personnage de Mila.**

 **Si vous avez des questions ou des doutes, faites part ;)**

 **P'tite question : À votre avis, avec qui Mila conviendrait le mieux ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Ma vie était devenu une sorte de flou que je ne comprenais pas vraiment moi-même. J'avais été dans-et-hors de la maison de Félix pour la pension Salvatore ces dernier jours et étrangement, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Je savais que cela voulait dire beaucoup sur ma famille mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir moi-même avec eux. Le gay et le vampire. Il semblerait que la différence était ce qui m'attirait chez eux._

 _Bien, maintenant, parlons de chose beaucoup plus sérieuse. Damon avait été enfermé dans l'une des cellules de la pension … je sais qui aurait des cellules chez eux ? Mais s'était des vampires donc cela avait plus de sens … je suppose. Donc, il avait été enfermé dans l'une des caves, bien que je n'avais pas le droit de descendre sous les ordres express de M. Stefan. Mais comme je l'avais dit, plus on refusait et plus cela était tentant …_

J'entendis les rires étranglés ainsi que les sucions écœurant venant de la chambre de Jérémy et m'arrêtais aussitôt dans mon écriture avec une grimace dégoûtée. Il semblerait que Vicki avait arrêter par la fête l'autre soir et depuis, ils étaient inséparables.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de cela. D'un côté, elle semblait vraiment le rendre heureux mais connaissant le côté drogué de Vicki, je savais que cela ne durerait pas. Elle était bien trop distraite pour entretenir quelque chose sans tout gâcher. J'appelais ses gens, _Autodestructeur._

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me levais de mon rebord de fenêtre et cacha mon journal à sa place avant de descendre les escaliers pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Je ne fus pas surprise de trouver Jenna et Elena déjà dans une conversation et me rendis tout droit pour le réfrigérateur en gardant une oreille tendu.

'' Et toi, tu as eu des nouvelles de Stefan ?'' Je ragaillardis à la question de Jenna et me retournais vers le duo en me versant un bol de céréales.

Je savais la position de Stefan sur tout cela. En fait, nous avions beaucoup parler durant les derniers jours et je savais maintenant, qu'il souffrait énormément à l'intérieur. Sa condition de vampire n'était pas un choix et il détestait mentir à Elena mais sa soif de sang était également l'une des raisons qu'il voulait rester loin d'elle. En tant que mangeur de bambi officielle, il n'avait pas autant de contrôle qu'un vampire pleine puissance de sang humain et avait toujours une tentation quand il était en présence d'humains. Bien, c'était un peu mon rôle dans tout ça. Je l'aidais à vivre avec un humain presque en permanence.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué les deux à me dévisagés dans l'expectative comme Elena avait souligné le fait que je savais quelque chose mais le gardait d'elle. Je relevais la tête de mes céréales dans une prise de conscience et fronça les sourcils à leurs regards insistant.

Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'affronter cela dès le matin et encore moins devoir écouter des questions auxquels elles savaient que je ne répondrais pas. Je laissais mon bol à moitié plein dans l'évier et soupira fortement en me rendant à la porte d'entrée. J'attrapais ma veste en cuir et claqua la porte sur mon chemin pour mon SUV.

J'avais appris plus sur Stefan et Félix que je ne pourrais jamais en quelque jours et je ressentais se sentiment puissant de fidélité envers chacun d'eux. Ils étaient mes amis et je pensais que le secret de Stefan avait particulièrement contribué à notre rapprochement. Après avoir découvert tout ses récits sur le long de sa vie, je pouvais d'hors et déjà dire qu'il avait eu son lot de souffrance. Nous n'étions pas si différent au fond. Je pouvais comprendre ce sentiment de peine qui le suivait en permanence ainsi que sa lutte constante pour la tentation. Il était l'être le plus humain que je connaissais et ce, même si il se pensait un monstre.

Je me garais devant la pension Salvatore et contrairement à mes premières visites, je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à descendre de mon SUV et faire mon chemin dans la maison. Je savais que la porte était toujours ouverte donc je faisais mon chemin dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper et fut à nouveau ébloui par la beauté de la pension. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce sentiment.

Je fis mon chemin dans le salon où les rayons du soleil illuminaient toute la pièce par les immenses fenêtre de style gothique et jeta un œil autour, à la recherche de Stefan. D'habitude, il entendait ma venu depuis l'extérieur et se faisait toujours un plaisir de me faire sauter au plafond avec l'un de ses petits tours de vampire mais aujourd'hui, la pension semblait comme une maison fantôme.

'' Stefan ? '' Appelais-je à voix haute en regardant autour de moi. '' Zach ? Il y a quelqu'un ? ''

J'avais rencontré l'oncle où plutôt le neveu de Stefan enfin s'était encore bizarre pour moi, lors de mes visites récurrentes. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant malgré qu'il avait toujours habité dans notre petite ville et j'avais appris qu'il avait été en majeur partie mon sauveur. Il était celui qui avait fourni la verveine pour piéger Damon et je ne pourrais jamais mettre assez de mot pour le remercier. Il avait probablement sauver ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que Stefan déplaçait le corps dessécher de Damon dans leurs crypte familial. Il s'avérait que lorsqu'un vampire n'obtenait pas une alimentation régulière, il finissait par se dessécher puis se momifier.

Étant donné que je ne trouvais pas une seule âmes dans la maison, mon esprit vagabonda aussitôt à la cave. Je jetais un œil autour avant de tombé sur le couloir menant au sous-sol. Je me mordais les lèvres dans l'hésitation puis me décida. Je faisais mon chemin dans le couloir et tomba bientôt devant une porte imposante. Je levais la main pour atteindre la poignet mais me ravisa en mordant ma lèvre hésitante et leva les yeux sur la porte. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je comptais trouver derrière cette porte. Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir Damon et n'éprouvais aucun remords pour l'avoir piéger mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette traction qui me guidait sans cesse vers cette porte. Stefan m'avait prévenu de tout les petits jeux d'esprit que Damon pourrait faire et que même si il se trouvait enfermé et affaibli cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore dangereux.

Il semblerait que la question ne se posait plus comme la porte s'ouvrit me faisant prendre un pas en arrière dans la surprise et mon expression de choc fut bientôt remplacer par la culpabilité à la vue de Stefan.

'' Mila ? '' Remarqua-t-il, en haussant les sourcils dans la surprise avant de rétrécir sévèrement ses yeux sur moi.'' Je t'ai dis de rester loin de Damon. Il est dangereux. ''

Il referma la porte derrière lui en me donnant un regard pointu comme il verrouilla à clé et je roulais des yeux avant de le suivre.

'' Je sais. Tu me l'as dis une bonne dizaine de fois.'' Grognais-je avec une moue ennuyé avant de continuer en prenant son air sérieux ainsi que sa voix.'' Mila. Il est plus fort que tu ne le crois et je ne pourrais pas te protéger si tu vas là-bas toute seule.''

À ce stade, Stefan s'était retourner et me regardait avec un regard non-amusé et fronça à nouveau les sourcils dans son vingt-neuvième visage inquiet. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme une petite fille sermonné sous son éclat et une moue innocente traversa mon visage dans l'espoir qu'il oublierait mais il était bien trop fort pour se laisser avoir par une simple moue.

'' Ça va ! Très bien. Tu as gagné.'' Explosais-je ne pouvant plus tenir son regard sévère et marcha en direction de la cuisine tandis qu'un sourire amusé s'était propagé sur les lèvres de Stefan.'' Personne n'avait résister à ma moue spécial avant.'' Murmurais-je, ennuyé en marchant vers le réfrigérateur.

J'avais passé suffisamment de temps dans cette pension pour obtenir confortable et agir comme dans ma propre maison. D'ailleurs, j'étais l'une des seuls à qui la nourriture servait alors Stefan n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Je sortais la bouteille de jus d'orange et me rendis au placard au-dessus de l'évier pour prendre un verre sous le regard attentif de Stefan.

Je me servais un verre en rejoignant Stefan sur le comptoir et fronça les sourcils à son regard.'' Quoi ? ''

'' Tu es devenu très à l'aise ici.'' Constata-t-il avec un regard indescriptible et je haussais simplement les épaules.

'' Ma chère sœur me questionnait ce matin et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner.'' Expliquais-je avec lassitude avant d'apercevoir le regard de Stefan se ramollir à la mention d'Elena. '' Ça va être bien, Stefan. Elena n'est pas du genre à tenir une rancune trop longtemps. Je me souviens quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais utilisé ses poupées en guise de sacrifice pour le boa de Jérémy.'' Stefan haussa un sourcil perplexe à cela et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui en le pointant du doigt.'' Hey ! Ne pas juger. J'avais huit ans et cette chose me terrorisait. Je pensais que si je lui donnais les poupées, il ne voudrait pas me manger. C'était soit les poupées ou moi. Autant dire, que le choix était rapide.''

Je prenais une gorgée de mon jus et leva les yeux sur Stefan pour le trouver en se retenant difficilement de rire et je fronçais les sourcils sur lui avec une mine renfrogné. Cela était suffisant pour brisé son contrôle et il pouffa de rire, hilare.

'' Ouais. Ouais. Donc hilarant.'' Concluais-je ennuyé par son éclat et il fini par se calmer mais arborait toujours son sourire narquois.

Zach choisi ce moment pour faire son entrée et me salua gaiement sur son chemin pour la machine à café avant de prendre des ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur.

'' Hey, Zach ! Bien dormi ? '' Demandais-je comme il se posa à mes côtés pour préparer son sandwich.

'' Je dormirais quand il sera enfermé dans cette crypte.'' Répondit-il arborant toujours son expression anxieuse et ferme dans toute circonstance.

Il semblait être un homme vraiment solitaire et j'étais persuadé que cela avait avoir avec le fait d'être lié avec des vampires ou plutôt des vampires comme Damon. Je pouvais voir la nervosité qu'il procurait chez son neveu et je me demandais combien de vie, il avait pu gâcher.

Mon regard dévia sur Stefan à cela et je constatais qu'il avait perdu toute sa légèreté comme il regarda son neveu. '' Il s'est réveillé. Il est très affaibli mais il vaut mieux ne pas descendre le voir. C'est Damon, j'ai aucune idée du danger qu'il représente même dans cet état.''

Je pouvais sentir son regard pointu posé sur moi tout du long et je savais qu'il disait cela plus comme un avertissement pour moi que pour Zach. Je roulais des yeux en terminant le reste de mon verre et le passa sous l'eau avant de le ranger dans leur lave-vaisselle.

'' Mais tu vas en cours ?'' Remarqua Zach, son ton un peu plus moralisateur qu'il devrait être et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rétrécir mes yeux sur lui.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un frère psychopathe enfermé dans sa cave qu'il devait abandonner toute sa vie. Il était déjà resté enfermé pendant trois jours. Il n'allait pas rester caché indéfiniment. De plus, il avait une relation à réparer. Je savais que je pensais par pur égoïsme mais Stefan était mon ami et donc, si il était avec Elena alors cela faisait de lui, mon beau-frère. Il devenait la famille et cela ne ferait qu'ajouté un titre officiel sur mes pensées.

'' J'ai une vie qui m'attend dehors, il est temps que je la reprends là où je l'ai laissé et que je vois Elena. '' Répondit Stefan visiblement du même avis que j'étais avant de poser ses orbes de chiot battu d'amour sur moi.'' À condition qu'elle me parle encore.''

'' Je te l'ai dis. Elle n'est pas rancunière.'' Assurais-je avec un roulement d'yeux.'' Tu as juste à te présenter avec ce sourire et ses yeux adorable et elle te pardonne en un claquement de doigt.'' Déclarais-je avec un sourire en claquant des doigts pour montrer mon point.'' Et si ça ne marche pas. Tu peux toujours arracher son collier et la forcer avec ton truc fou des yeux vampirique.''

Stefan rétrécit ses yeux sur moi, non-amusé par ma remarque sarcastique.'' Hilarant.'' Je roulais des yeux en souriant d'un air mauvais et tira la langue, ludique.

'' Pay-back est une salope.'' Raillais-je avec un sourire narquois tandis que Zach qui avait regarder notre échange avec curiosité se fit connaître.

'' Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé ?''

Mon sourire tomba aussitôt dans une expression concerné comme je vis Stefan froncer les sourcils dans l'agitation.

'' Pourquoi faire ?'' Objecta Stefan, rhétorique.''Pour lui mentir encore une fois ? Je déteste lui mentir, j'y arrive pas. Elle a sentie à des kilomètres que j'avais un secret.''

Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Elena avait été non-stop me fliqué depuis le partie et je savais qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Tout comme Félix, il n'avait pas cessé de me poser des questions sur les frères Salvatore et voulait désespérément savoir ce qui se passait avec eux. Finalement, j'avais réussi à lui monter un bateau mais je pouvais encore sentir le poids de la culpabilité et le remord pour lui mentir. Même si je savais que c'était pour le mieux cela ne faisait pas les mensonges plus faciles.

'' Est-ce que tu as vraiment le choix ?'' Surgit Zach, m'interpellant tout comme Stefan.''T'es revenus avec le souhait de vivre une vie la plus normal possible, tu savais que ça demanderais des sacrifices.''

Après cette remarque sage et pourtant contraignante, Stefan et moi s'étaient rendu pour ma voiture et avais commencer à conduire pour le lycée. Un silence morne était tombé sur nous. Je n'aimais pas les silences. Non, en fait, je détestais les silences. Surtout avec Stefan, s'était quelque chose que j'avais remarquer. Autant que je gardais la plupart du temps mes pensées pour moi-même, avec lui j'avais toujours des questions en suspens. Il était beaucoup plus sage que n'importe qui et je jouissais vraiment de nos conversations.

'' Ok ! Stop avec le silence tourmenter.'' Explosais-je agacée, surprenant Stefan dans ses pensées. '' Tu vas parler à Elena, enfermer Damon dans la crypte et tout ira mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.''

'' Tu sais que c'est une doctrine philosophique controversé ? '' Objecta Stefan me faisant casser mon regard sur lui dans l'ennui et il leva les mains en signe de reddition. '' Ok ! Ok !'' Je reportais mon regard sur le pare-brise comme un silence tomba à nouveau sur nous.'' Et comment va Félix ?''

'' Bien. '' Répondis-je avec un sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur Stefan.'' Bien que je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux de l'attention que je te portes.''

Stefan riait silencieusement à cela.'' Oh, j'imagine.''

Le reste du trajet avait été beaucoup plus léger après cela et je me garais finalement dans le parking où la plupart des élèves jetaient des regards vers nous comme ci nous étions des extraterrestres. Stefan et moi restions silencieux pendant un moment en regardant les portes du lycées avant que je décidais de rompre le silence en gardant toujours mes yeux sur les portes.'' Tu crois qu'on pourrait retourner à la pension sans se faire prendre ? ''

Stefan posa son regard autoritaire sur moi et je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas manquer un autre jours de plus. Je soupirais fortement avec un rouleaux d'yeux dramatique et descendis de mon camion en même temps que Stefan. Nous marchions côte à côte dans les couloirs et évitaient la plupart des regards choqués sur notre chemin.

Nous étions presque à mon casier quand je repérais Elena et Bonnie devant leurs casiers qui arboraient un froncement de sourcils vers l'endroit où elle regardaient. Je suivais leur ligne de mir et trouva Caroline, agissant de nouveau comme son naturel enjoué comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Mon regard dévia aussitôt à Stefan et je le trouvais déjà à me regarder avec une expression similaire à la mienne. Je lui donnais un hochement de tête encourageant vers les deux filles et le laissa pour me rendre à mon casier.

J'avais la surprise de trouver nul autre que Félix adossé à ce dernier et souriais à la simple vue du garçon. Il se redressa à ma vue et arborait un sourire en correspondance.

'' Alors tu étais encore avec Salvatore, hein ? '' Questionna-t-il, son ton légèrement irrité tandis que j'ouvrais mon casier avec un sourire à ses pitreries.

'' Tu sais que ce regard de jalousie te vas plutôt bien.'' Raillais-je ludique en refermant mon casier avec mes livres contre ma poitrine et le dévisageais avec un sourire narquois.

'' Je ne l'aime pas. '' Déclara-t-il en lançant un éclat sur le couple plus loin et je cassais un regard ennuyé sur lui.'' Quoi ? Il me donne la chair de poule.''

'' Les lapins te donnent la chair de poule.'' Je secouais la tête en roulant des yeux et commença à marcher dans les couloirs.

Félix m'emboîta le pas et se posta à mes côtés.'' Ils sont effrayant avec leurs grande oreilles et leurs nez qui bougent en permanence.''

'' Mais bien sûr.''

'' Sérieusement, tu n'as jamais vue Roger Rabbit ? '' Insista Félix me faisant à nouveau rouler des yeux et il rétrécit les yeux sur moi dans l'agacement.'' Très bien. Premièrement, arrête de rouler des yeux, tu vas finir par rester coincer. Ensuite, demain. Toi et moi. Lavage de voiture sexy.''

Je riais dans l'incrédulité en le regardant comme ci il avait deux tête avant de laisser tomber mon sourire à son expression mortellement sérieuse.'' Hein ! Hein ! Pas possible.''

'' Oh si, pétasse ! J'ai pas eu de sexe depuis que je suis avec toi et j'en ai besoin. Petite prude.'' Exigea-t-il me faisant rouler des yeux à sa théâtralité.

'' J'ai seize ans.'' Me défendis-je.''C'est tout à fait normale de ne pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle à mon âge.''

'' Et ma mère pense qu'être gay est une maladie mais nous savons tous qu'elle veut juste une excuse pour le justifier.'' Soutenu Félix sarcastique en roulant des yeux à la mention de sa mère.

Honnêtement, je pouvais comprendre. J'avais rencontrer la femme et je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était un vrai tyran. Elle était juste comme Carol Lockwood en dix fois pire si s'était même encore possible. Bon sang, elle m'avait demander si je préférais une robe de marié blanche ou de couleur champagne lors de notre mariage avec Félix. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus désolant.

Le fait, qu'elle pouvait même m'imaginer avec une robe ou qu'elle se voilait la face sur son propre fils.

Une fois que le lycée était terminé, j'avais reconduit Félix chez lui et m'étais directement rendu chez moi. Stefan avait rendez-vous avec Elena pour lui parler et j'espérais sincèrement que cela allait marcher. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir une rancune contre lui ou contre quiconque d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas sa personnalité d'être vindicative. Disons juste que c'était plus mon rôle.

Je me retrouvais maintenant assise, les jambes croisé comme une indienne sur mon lit et jouais doucement sur ma guitare. Le son des cordes et de la mélodie emplit ma chambre et je me laissais bercer par la chaleur rassurante. J'étais beaucoup plus sereine maintenant que Damon avait été enfermé et pour une fois, je profitais sincèrement de ma vie. Stefan m'avait assuré que cette peine diminuerait avec le temps bien qu'elle serait toujours là mais je pourrais apprendre à vivre avec. Je pensais qu'il avait apporter beaucoup plus pour moi que je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter. Félix avait également contribué mais Stefan avait fait quelque chose de grand chez moi. Il m'avait fait confiance et ne me considérait pas comme quelqu'un de faible ou même, muet. Il me regardait simplement comme la personne que j'étais et même si je détestais l'attention, celle-ci était plus que la bienvenu.

Soudain, Never thing de Robert Pattinson ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et je cassais mon regard sur ma table de chevet avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur. Je posais ma guitare sur mon lit et roula sur le ventre pour atteindre mon téléphone. Je regardais l'identification de l'appelant et n'hésita pas à décrocher.

'' Hey ! Ami vampire.'' Saluais-je avec un sourire sur mes lèvres comme je gardais ma position sur le ventre et leva les jambes pour croiser mes chevilles en l'air.

'' Elena est partit.'' Déclara Stefan, ne prenant pas la peine avec une introduction et mon sourire tomba dans un froncement de sourcils à sa voix morne. Juste au même moment, j'entendis le claquement de porte venant de l'étage en-dessous suivit de près par les pas fulminant d'Elena.

'' Je peux voir ça.'' Assurais-je, en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule sur ma porte fermée.'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ''

'' Damon a attaqué Zach plus tôt.'' Expliqua-t-il et j'écarquillais aussitôt les yeux dans la préoccupation.

'' Oh mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? '' Surgis-je en me redressant vivement sur mes coudes.

'' Il va bien mais j'étais en retard d'une heure et j'ai dû mentir. À nouveau.'' Rassura Stefan avant de reprendre son ton maussade et je plissais les lèvres dans la sympathie. '' Elle ne me croyait pas puis il y a eu cet homme. Il m'a reconnu.''

Je fronçais les sourcils à cela et détacha mon cellulaire pour le regarder, perplexe avant de le remettre à mon oreille. '' Euh … je suis un peu confus, là. Quel est le problème avec un homme te reconnaître ? ''

Il y avait un long silence à travers l'appareil et je pensais que Stefan avait raccroché. Étant donné qu'il ne respirait pas cela était d'autant plus difficile à savoir si il était toujours là.

Finalement un craquement surgit avant que Stefan reprenait la conversation.'' Mila. Il m'a reconnu … de 1953.''

'' Oh ! '' J'écarquillais les yeux dans le choc.'' Oh ! Je comprends mieux.'' Assurais-je en baissant la voix avant de reprendre une expression alarmé.'' Attends, Elena était là ? ''

'' Oui. Elle était totalement paniquée.''

Il y avait un silence à cela comme je baissais les yeux sur ma couverture de couleur lila et je plissais les lèvres dans la pensée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela comme ça. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de réconcilier ces deux. Après tout, il était mon rôle de soutenir mon ami. Plus je pensais et plus une idée commençait à se former dans ma tête. Je me redressais vivement en descendant de mon lit et veillais à ce que Stefan était toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

'' J'ai peut-être une idée.'' Annonçais-je extatique comme je faisais mon chemin vers ma porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour voir si la voie était libre.

'' Mila. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '' Entendis-je Stefan à l'autre bout et je ramenais le cellulaire à mon oreille.

'' Attends ! ''

Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre et me rendis tout droit pour la cuisine. Je me déplaçais aussitôt pour le réfrigérateur et inspecta les ingrédients nécessaire pour accomplir mon idée. Une fois que j'avais tout vérifié, je jetais un œil aux alentours pour voir si j'étais bien seule et ramena le téléphone pour expliquer mon idée.

'' Mila ? Mila ? Tu es là ? '' Entendis-je Stefan hélé d'une manière frénétique et je roulais des yeux avec un sourire ludique.

'' Du calme, garçon vampire.'' Raillais-je avant de m'appuyer dos à l'îlot.'' Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que tu étais le meilleur des cuisiniers que je connaissais lorsque tu m'a cuisiné ce poulet au parmesan qui se trouve être aussi le plat préférer d'Elena.'' J'espérais qu'il prendrait le soupçon de mon sous-entendu mais s'était encore trop subtil.

'' Mila, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec mon problème avec Elena ? '' Demanda-t-il légèrement un peu ennuyé avec ce qu'il pensait une perte de temps et je roulais des yeux, incrédule.

Il fallait vraiment que je fasse tout.

'' Ça a tout avoir, mon ami.'' Insistais-je avant de soupirer audible.''Écoute, contente toi d'amener ta tête d'ange et je t'expliquerais le moment venu.''

'' Mila … ''

'' À tout de suite, Stefan.'' Sur ce, je raccrochais avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et secoua la tête avec malice.

Maintenant, j'avais plus qu'à attendre et le tour serait joué. Il semblerait que je n'avais pas à attendre longtemps comme Stefan surgit devant la porte arrière donnant sur la cuisine avec une expression totalement perplexe. Je lui donnais l'accès dans la maison avec un sourire et referma la porte derrière lui.

'' Mila, qu'est-ce qu'on … ''

'' Shhhhh !'' Sifflais-je en apportant mon doigt à mes lèvres avec un froncement de sourcils, ennuyé et Stefan semblait d'autant plus perdu. Je roulais des yeux et le tira avec moi pour le réfrigérateur.'' Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer un poulet au parmesan. Commence à cuisiner, je redescends avec la Belle.''

'' En quoi cela va m'aider avec Elena ? '' Murmura-t-il pour correspondre à mon ton avant de froncer les sourcils.'' Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de faire une amalgame d'Elena avec Belle de la Belle et la Bête ? ''

Je levais les yeux au ciel dans l'impatience et cassa mon regard ennuyé sur lui.'' Elle veut apprendre à te connaître, non ? '' Il hocha lentement la tête.'' Et bien, montre-lui le vrai Stefan. Moins la partie, argh et crocs, etc.'' Je me retournais prête à remonter chercher Elena quand je me retournais avec un sourire taquin.'' Évite d'agir comme une bête.''

Je faisais mon chemin pour les escaliers comme je l'entendis grommeler à ma remarque et montais à l'étage en riant, amusé. Je pouvais entendre les murmures étouffés venant de la chambre de Jérémy et je grimaçais dans le dégoût avant de frapper sur la porte d'Elena et de faire mon chemin à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux comme je la trouvais allongé sur son lit d'une manière tellement dramatique et m'assaillais sur le bord de son lit, l'interpellant.

'' Quoi ? '' Cassa-t-elle à mon regard moqueur et je levais les yeux au ciel.

Je me relevais sur mes pieds et attrapa sa main lui faisant froncer les sourcils, confus. Maintenant, je commençais à devenir impatiente. Il saisissait cela comme elle se leva et je l'entraînais vers le bas des escaliers. Je lâchais son bras encore sur la marche et Elena se retourna vers moi avec un sourcil levé, totalement perdu.

'' Mila, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Demanda-t-elle plus agacé qu'autre chose et je levais à nouveau les yeux au ciel en indiquant la cuisine d'un signe de tête, insistant.

Elle résista un peu plus longtemps mais finalement, fini par se rendre dans la cuisine. Je pouvais entendre les voix étouffées d'Elena et Stefan me faisant sourire dans la satisfaction. Tout reposait sur Stefan maintenant.

Je remontais dans ma chambre et reposa sur mon lit avec un sourire. Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose avant mais je devais avouer que cela était plutôt agréable. Agir tout amicale et aider un ami.

Je fermais les yeux avec cette dernière pensée et me laissa engloutir par les songes de mon sommeil.

Pourquoi je me trouvais ici en premier lieu était juste complètement absurde pour moi. Je marchais à travers la plupart des cheerlearders du lycée qui étaient vêtu de simple maillot de bain et évitais avec irritation croissante les jets d'eaux sur mon chemin. J'allais tué Félix pour m'avoir forcer à venir. En parlant du garçon, je le trouvais non loin delà. Je ne pouvais que sourire à la vue de lui, flirter avec l'un des pilotes d'une voiture qu'il avait lavé et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en me penchant contre un des poteaux pour observer la scène.

'' Chouette la tenue.'' Surgit une voix familière soudainement à mes côtés et je sursautais dans une crise cardiaque avant de le fusiller du regard.

'' Je croyais qu'on avait parler de cela.'' Grommelais-je en rétrécissant mes yeux sur Stefan comme il riait silencieusement.'' Tu m'as l'air beaucoup trop heureux.''

Je fronçais les sourcils à son sourire constant et retourna à mon observation du flirt de Félix, qui échouait lamentablement pour l'instant.

'' Merci.'' Déclara Stefan me sortant de ma stupeur et je me tournais complètement vers lui avec un sourcil levé, confus.'' Pour ce que tu as fait avec Elena. Je te dois.''

Je roulais des yeux en secouant la tête.'' Je t'en prie. Je l'ai fais pour moi. Quel intérêt d'avoir un ami qui est encore plus déprimé que je le suis ? ''

Le rire de Stefan était presque instantané comme il me regardait avec amusement ne croyant visiblement pas mes paroles et je levais les yeux au ciel mais laissa tout de même un semblant de sourire sur mes lèvres. C'était juste plus fort que moi. Quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais nettement plus détendu et savais que je pourrais agir comme mon vrai moi.

'' En parlant d'Elena. Où se trouve la belle ? '' Demandais-je en regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour la tête brune mais ne pouvait la trouver nulle part.

'' Je sais pas vraiment. La minute, elle se trouvait en charge de la caisse puis la seconde d'après, elle avait disparu. '' Répondit-il avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

'' Je suis sûr que Miss ancienne poche de sang l'as à nouveau réquisitionné.'' Rassurais-je rapidement, mon ton sarcastique comme mon rouleau d'yeux et Stefan rétrécit ses orbes forestiers sur moi dans la désapprobation. '' Quoi ? '' Nouveau regard désapprobateur.'' Ok ! Peut-être que j'étais un peu méchante sur ce coup-là mais c'était pas comme ci, j'allais rejoindre le club des marionnettes préférées de ton cher psychopathe de frère.''

Stefan allait probablement me faire la morale quand soudain, un feu se propagea de nul part et engloutit la voiture d'une des cheerleaders. Comme ci Stefan savait ce qui se passait, il se mit aussitôt à courir à toute vitesse vers … Bonnie ? Je ne l'avais même pas remarquer au premier abord mais maintenant que je faisais attention, elle semblait dans une sorte de transe.

Je regardais comme Stefan l'attrapait par le bras et la secoua de sa stupeur avant d'écarquillés les yeux dans l'incrédulité. Aussitôt que Bonnie était sortit de sa transe, les flammes s'étaient immédiatement arrêtées comme ci elles n'avaient jamais été là en premier lieu et je savais que je devais avoir l'air totalement ahurit.

Bonnie et Stefan échangèrent quelque mots chauffés mais j'étais bien trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit.

'' Hey, tu as vu ce truc ? '' Surgit Félix à mes côtés me faisant sursauté comme je sortais de ma stupeur.'' C'est comme ci il n'a jamais eu lieu.''

'' Je … euh … ouais.'' Je déglutissais en secouant la tête confuse et légèrement paniqué par les questions de Félix et reposa mes yeux sur lui pour constater qu'il me dévisageait avec suspicion.'' Ouais, étrange.''

'' Tu sais qui d'autre est étrange ? '' Cassa-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec ses bras croisé sur sa poitrine et je haussais un sourcil interrogateur.'' Toi. Tu agis secret et franchement, je trouvais ça cool au début mais maintenant, ça devient juste lassant. ''

Je bafouais instantanément dans la légère panique et regardais partout sauf à lui. '' Pff ! Je ne suis pas secrète.''

Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais me sortir de ce pas cette fois. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui dire la vérité. Et bien, parce qu'il y avait un risque qu'il ne me croyait pas et m'envoyait dans un asile ou alors, il deviendrait totalement fou et cela le conduirait dans un asile. Dans les deux cas, c'était mauvais.

'' Voir cette réaction ? '' Souligna Félix en rétrécissant ses yeux sur moi dans l'irritation.'' Tu détournes les yeux, bafoue dans un geste de défense. Cela est signe que tu mens, Mila.''

Maintenant, j'étais complètement paniqué. Je me mis à chercher de l'aide dans la personne de Stefan mais constatais qu'il avait tout simplement quitter. La pression devenait de plus en plus forte et je pouvais sentir mes nerfs se tordre dans l'anxiété.

'' Et si tu me lâchais un peu avec ça.'' Explosais-je dans un trop plein de stress et regrettais aussitôt quand Félix écarquilla les yeux dans le choc avant de prendre une expression furieuse.

'' Ta raison. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec ton nouveau meilleur ami flippant.'' Cassa-t-il froidement avec ressentiment et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

'' Tu sais quoi ?'' Répliquais-je dédaigneuse en me postant face à lui.''Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire.''

'' Bien ! '' Soutenu Félix dans un éclat foudroyant.

'' Bien ! '' Répétais-je en me tournant pour repartir vers mon SUV.

Félix fit demi-tour dans le sens opposé et leva les bras au ciel dans l'exaspération.'' Parfait !''

'' Parfait !'' Criais-je par-dessus mon épaule, alertant certains élèves et claqua ma portière derrière moi avec rage.

Après mon combat avec Félix j'avais conduit tout droit jusqu'à la maison et avais pas arrêter de repasser en boucle notre dispute. Je savais que j'avais merdé mais que vouliez-vous ? J'étais nulle pour les situations de haute pression et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas me rendre chez lui car … et bien, parce qu'il était celui qui avait commencer tout cela mais d'un autre côté, je savais pertinemment que j'étais en tord. J'étais celle qui gardait les secrets et agissait à double face.

Je stimulais de long en large dans ma chambre depuis que j'étais rentrée et étais persuadé que j'allais bientôt propager un feu si je continuais à foulé le sol comme cela. En parlant de feu, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il était arrivé au lavage de voiture. C'était complètement improbable que Bonnie avait pu être à l'origine du feu. Elle n'avait pas été suffisamment près pour mettre le feu, elle-même et il n'y avait aucun moyen en enfer, qu'elle l'avait fait par magie.

Attends, par magie ?

Oh dieu, ne me disait pas que les sorcières existaient aussi sinon j'allais vraiment finir dans un asile cette fois. Les vampires étaient assez fou alors les sorcières maintenant. Et puis, ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Les loups-garous ? Ouais, pas pour moi.

Et comme ci tout n'était pas déjà assez catastrophique, je n'avais pas pu avoir une seule prise de Stefan depuis cet après-midi. Il était juste manquant et je n'avais aucune idée d'où il pourrait être. Bien, Elena semblait manquer aussi donc si on ajoutait deux et deux. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Stefan n'ignorait jamais mes appels ou mes messages pour ce fait.

Je me laissais retombé face la première contre mon matelas et cria de toute mes forces dans mes couvertures. J'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un et le seul que je pouvais pensé était Félix. Il était le seul qui pouvait me faire oublier de toute ses histoires de vampire et maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était probablement pour cela que je ne voulais pas l'inclure dans le secret. Cela changerait probablement toute notre relation et je n'étais pas prête à perdre mon nouvel ami. Bien, si nous étions toujours ami. Il fallait que j'arrangeais notre amitié. Oui, il le fallait.

Je me redressais sur mes pieds, déterminé et lança un regard vers ma fenêtre. Super, il faisait nuit. Je débattais en interne si je devais attendre demain où me rendre dès ce soir chez Félix. Il fallait que j'arrangeais les choses.

Sur un coup de tête, j'attrapais mon blouson à capuche et l'enfila par-dessus mon tee-shirt ample à manche courte noir avant de faire mon chemin à l'extérieur de la maison. Je sautais à la hâte dans mon SUV et m'engagea sur les routes de Mystic Falls. Je n'avais vraiment pas de temps à perdre alors je décidais de prendre un raccourci. Si on passait par la route de l'ancien cimetière, on pouvait gagner une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se rendre chez Félix.

Je ressassais depuis le tout début du trajet ce que j'allais dire à Félix et ne pouvais pas venir avec un seuls mensonge crédible. Il fallait que je pense plus fort sinon mon déménagement serait totalement inutile. Je jetais un regard sur l'horloge du tableau de bord avant de reporté mes yeux sur la route tout simplement pour froncer les sourcils à la vue d'une lumière vive venant de l'ancien cimetière. Je pensais que cela pourrait être un groupe de toxico qui s'amusaient à faire un feu mais il semblait beaucoup trop vif. Il y avait une voiture garé sur le bas côté de la route et je plissais les lèvres, débattant ce que je devais faire. Je pourrais simplement continuer mon chemin pour me rendre chez Félix et arranger les choses ou alors, je pourrais vérifié et me rendre chez Félix après. Dans les deux cas, je me rendrais chez Félix. La vraie question était si je voulais vraiment faire se contre-temps.

Et si, il se passait quelque chose de grave et que j'avais assisté sans rien faire ? Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Pas pour mon propre égoïsme. Je soupirais lourdement dans la défaite en passant les vitesses avant de ralentir et me rangea en face du camion. Je numérisais les environs et fut à nouveau interpellé par le brasier. Il semblait s'agrandir à la minute. Je prenais mon téléphone qui était actuellement entreposé sur mon siège passager et ouvris ma portière avant de descendre pour m'assurer que personne n'étaient en danger. Il y avait un silence presque trop calme et je pouvais facilement entendre les feuilles croquant sous mes pas lourd. Je resserrais malgré moi, ma prise sur mon cellulaire dans la peur en regardant tout autour de moi en alerte. Je faisais mon chemin vers l'incendie quand un gémissement étranglé proche du camion m'interpella. J'accourais aussitôt dans l'inquiétude et écarquilla les yeux en me stoppant à la vue d'un corps allongé sur le sol.

'' Oh mon dieu ! '' Haletais-je dans le choc et la peur avant de fermer les yeux serré et les rouvrir pour constater que le corps était bien réel. Je soupirais fortement pour effacer mon état de panique et pouvais voir mes mains tremblantes comme je me penchais les mains tendu en avant pour repousser les cheveux de la jeune fille.'' S'il te plaît, ne sois pas morte. Ne sois pas morte. Ne sois pas morte.''

Mes murmures étaient à peine audible comme je repoussais les cheveux de la jeune fille pour faire un bond en arrière à la vue de son cou déchiqueté. J'avais vue une seule fois une telle blessure et je savais ce que cela signifiait.

 _Vampire._

Juste au même moment que le mot coula dans mon esprit, des pas se firent entendre non loin de moi et je gelais dans ma position. Ma main toujours tendu vers le corps de la jeune fille et mes yeux écarquillés dans le choc et maintenant, l'effroi.

'' Regarder qui à rejoins la partie.''

Je me raidis à la voix avec les yeux écarquillé dans le choc et la panique et me tourna lentement pour constater que je ne rêvais pas. Damon Salvatore se tenait là, devant moi avec son sourire narquois et le sang dégoulinant de son menton. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'emballer dans la peur et savais que j'allais pas tenir longtemps. J'avais déjà subit des crises de panique et celle-ci devait être la plus foudroyante que j'avais eu. L'air devenait hors d'atteinte et mes poumons se contractaient de plus en plus. Je fini par m'évanouir en l'espace de quelque seconde et sentis à peine lorsque ma tête heurta de plein fouet le coffre du camion provoquant un son creux assourdissant à l'impact et un long filet de sang le long de mon crâne.

J'avais sombré dans l'inconscience à la merci d'un vampire vindicatif.

Et bien merde ! J'étais baisé !

 **Tada ! ET boum un nouveau chapitre :) J'espére que vous vous réchauffer d'autant plus au personnage de Mila et son histoire.**

 **Un peu plus d'interaction avec les personnages dans ce chapitre et bien, malheureusement pas de Damon mais nous avons eu du Stefan/Mila, Mila/Félix.**

 **Comme Agglae avait supposé, j'imagine vraiment Jordan Gavaris qui joue Félix dans Orphan Black dans le rôle de mon Félix à moi et espère que sont personnage vous plait.**

 **Pour le pairing, je crois que j'ai de quoi faire, j'ai pris en compte vos avis et je sais déjà quoi faire. Je peux vous garantir que ce sera épique pour l'avenir bien que l'intérêt d'amour pour Mila prendra plus de temps dans les saisons avant d'apparaître. Elle est une fille assez complexe et je doute qu'elle tomberait aussi facilement dans l'amour surtout avec les nouvelles personnes qui peupleront sa vie.**

 **Petite question : qu'est-ce que vous pensez des interactions de Mila avec Stefan et Félix ?**

 **N'hésiter pas comme toujours à laisser vos pensées, elles sont toujours bien accueillit et jusqu'à une prochaine fois.**

 **Xoxo :-* 3.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

 _POV Damon_

Et bien, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Il regarda le corps frêle gisant inconscient sur le sol à côté de la fille Donovan et arqua la tête sur le côté dans la pensée. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. L'univers lui servait la petite fille Gilbert sur un plateau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que se serait aussi facile d'obtenir vengeance contre son frère mais il semblerait que si. Il allait récupérer son corps plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il avait un buffet à nettoyer. Il retourna auprès des multiples cadavres d'adolescents qu'il avait laissé sur son chemin la minute où il avait entendu les halètements étranglés de la petite brune. Il entassa les cadavres les uns sur les autres avant de les jauger dans la pensée. Il fallait un combustible, il regarda autour des vieilles tombes ne comprenant encore pas pourquoi des adolescents seraient aussi stupide pour se défoncer dans un vieux cimetière. Ah! Qu'il regrettait l'ancien temps lorsque les adolescents étaient beaucoup plus craintif et faisaient ses sorties digne d'un bon film d'horreur.

Un reste de bouteille d'alcool attira son regard et il se dirigea pour la bouteille avant de prendre une lampée et déversé le liquide sur les cadavres. Il pouvait entendre les douces respirations de Mila non loin de lui et il retourna à son corps gisant sur le sol. Il l'observa un tantinet plus longtemps qu'il devrait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle semblait jeune. Son visage portant le poids du deuil et cette douleur constante était maintenant, paisible.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrer. Il l'avait contraint à lui dire à quel point elle se sentait brisé et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi mais il avait voulu savoir la raison. Il voulait toujours savoir pourquoi.

Ce soir-là, il l'avait reconduit jusqu'à son porche où elle avait pleurer tout du long contre son épaule malgré son état somnolent et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se retrouver en elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il se sentait lui aussi brisé et ce, à cause de Saint Stefan.

La simple pensée, le sorti de son observation et il se pencha sur le corps de la petite fille avant de la soulever sur son épaule et la transporta jusqu'au SUV rouge qu'il savait lui appartenait. Il tâta les poches de sa veste à la recherche des clés mais soudain, un bruit sourd l'interpella. Il jeta un œil sur le sol en la tenant toujours à bout de bras et constata qu'elle avait dû lâcher son cellulaire. Il se baissa pour le ramasser pour plus tard et chercha à nouveau dans les poches de sa veste pour ses clés. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son petit corps s'émanant à travers ses vêtements et son regard tomba sur sa carotide exposé. Il pourrait juste prendre une petite bouchée. Elle avait semblé succulente et cela ne ferait de mal à personne. Bien. Sauf à Stefan. Il était certain que cela le pisserait bas et bien au-delà. Non ! Où était l'intérêt dans tout cela ? Il pourrait prendre une bouchée de la petite Gilbert lorsqu'elle serait éveillée. Ce serait d'autant plus divertissant.

Après avoir finalement trouver ses clés de voiture, il ouvrit la portière arrière et la posa sur la banquette arrière puis ressortit en prenant le téléphone de la petite Gilbert.

Heureusement pour lui, elle l'avait laissé déverrouillé et semblait avoir plusieurs appels manqués et message de son chère petit frère mais aussi de ce petit humain qui avait ouvertement frapper sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été gay mais il était amusant de voir le regard d'effroi sur le visage de petite Gilbert lorsqu'il avait flirté en retour.

Chercher dans les derniers appels manqué, Damon composa le numéro de son petit frère. Il attendit deux tonalité avant que la voix soulagé de son frère se fit entendre lui faisant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Oh, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait.

'' Oh dieu merci, Mila ! '' Soupira Stefan dans le soulagement.'' Damon s'est libéré. Tu dois …''

'' Un peu trop tard, petit frère.'' Railla Damon avec un immense sourire même si Stefan ne pouvait pas le voir.

'' Damon ! '' Haleta Stefan dans le choc avant de rapidement reprendre.'' Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je te jure que si … ''

'' Je veux ma chevalière.'' L'interrompit Damon en roulant des yeux à ses menaces vides et refit son chemin, téléphone à la main vers les lots de cadavres.

'' Où est Mila ? '' Cassa Stefan froidement même si Damon savait qu'il devait être au-delà paniqué.'' Où es-tu ?''

'' Je suis au resto. J'ai opter pour le buffet.'' Répondit Damon sachant que cela mènerait probablement Stefan à une syncope et alluma les cadavres à l'aide d'un briquet.'' Où est ma bague?''

'' Je l'ai pas. T'es où? Qu'est-ce que t'a fait? '' Débita Stefan à la minute.'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mila ? ''

Damon fronça les sourcils devenant de plus en plus agacé par cette conversation improductive.'' Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? C'est toi qui m'a séquestré à la cave et qui m'a affamé. Alors, quoique j'ai fait et quelque-soit la quantité de sang que j'ai pu avaler, c'est de ta faute, mon vieux.''

'' Dis-moi où est Mila ? '' Exigea Stefan faisant à nouveau rouler Damon des yeux.

'' Who, frère ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur les deux Gilbert.'' Railla-t-il sombrement en souriant cyniquement.'' Est-ce qu'Elena est au courant ?''

'' T'es imprudent !'' Explosa Stefan, exaspéré.'' Combien d'attaques les gens d'ici croiront-ils encore ?''

'' Je sais faire le ménage derrière moi, Stefan.'' Répliqua Damon ennuyé en prenant une autre gorgée d'alcool.'' Où est ma chevalière ?''

'' J'ai demandé à Zach de la cacher.'' Damon se raidit à cela et il pouvait entendre le ton condescendant de son petit frère à travers le cellulaire.'' T'aurais peut-être pas dû le tuer finalement.''

'' Oh! '' Souffla Damon en regardant droit devant dans la légère inquiétude avant de rouler des yeux à la veine tentative de bluff de son frère.''T'as failli m'avoir. Où est-elle?''

'' Je vais la récupérer mais j'ai besoin de temps et je veux Mila.'' Marchanda Stefan, exaspérant au plus haut point Damon.

'' Pourquoi ? Tu l'as envoyé à Rome ou quoi ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? '' Explosa Damon sarcastique.'' Rends-moi ma bague ! Où ma prochaine étape sera la maison d'Elena?''

'' Je rêve déjà d'être débarrasser de toi. Alors ne me donne pas une raison de précipiter ta mort.'' Menaça sombrement Stefan, exacerbé.

Damon pouvait presque entendre sa poitrine grondée à sa menace et cassa son regard devant lui en resserrant sa prise sur le cellulaire.

'' Et toi, ne m'en donnes pas une de plus de te mettre en pièce.'' Vociféra Damon à son tour.'' De plus, je détiens toujours précieuse Mila alors je serais expressément gentil avec moi, petit frère.''

'' Touche là et tu ne reverras plus jamais ta bague.'' Surgit Stefan, atteignant la limite de patience de Damon à ce point.

'' Trouve-la.'' Ordonna-t-il, agacé et raccrocha, furibond.

Damon rangea le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et tourna la tête vers le cadavre de la fille Donovan. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Croiser son chemin, trois fois de suite. C'était comme ci le destin la voulait morte. Et bien, maintenant, c'était fait. Il s'avança, bouteille en main et commença à déverser le liquide sur elle pour faire comme les autres cadavres quand soudain, elle se redressa dans un bond désespéré et haleta pour l'air avec les yeux écarquillés dans l'effroi.

Damon haussa un sourcil songeur en arrêtant de verser l'alcool et se pencha sur la brune pour l'observer dans la pensée. Elle était prise de soubresaut et haletait pour l'air.

'' T'as vraiment pas envie de mourir , toi, hein.'' Déclara Damon nonchalant avec un bord de malice dans la voix à la pensée.

'' Ah … '' Gémit Donovan dans un gémissement étranglé.

 _POV Mila_

La première chose que je savais lorsque je revenais à la conscience était que j'étais dans un état allongé. Je pouvais sentir un objet moue et confortable sous moi et pouvais étendre mes jambes puis vint la douleur lancinante à mon front. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été passé sous un rouleau compresseur et qu'un marteau piqueur ne cessait de cogner contre mon crâne. Je battais plusieurs fois des cils avant de reprendre pleinement conscience et apporta aussitôt ma main à mon front pour siffler dans la douleur. '' Oh … hum.''

'' Bon matin, tête endormi !'' Héla une voix railleuse beaucoup trop familière.'' J'ai vraiment cru que je devrais te donner mon sang à toi aussi.''

J'écarquillais aussitôt les yeux dans la panique à la reconnaissance et bondit brusquement sur mes pieds tout simplement pour retomber sur ce que je supposais un canapé dans un étourdissement.

'' Who ! Who ! Prendre lent ! '' Commanda Damon d'une voix anormalement douce.'' Tu t'es plutôt bien frappé hier.''

Je m'enfonçais dans le siège pour échapper le plus possible au vampire et apporta ma main à mon front pour constater qu'il y avait du sang séché et je cassais un éclat foudroyant sur Damon.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ? '' Accusais-je rageusement et me raidis quand il se leva de sa place.

'' Rentre les griffes.'' Avertit Damon avec malice me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur lui dans l'exaspération.'' Premièrement, je ne t'ai rien fait. Tu t'es cogné toute seule. Ensuite, je ferais bien attention si j'étais toi. Tu as aidé à m'enfermer mais tu es toujours en vie alors ne testes pas ma patience.''

Je bafouais ouvertement.'' Toute seule. Et tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te crois ? ''

'' Crois-moi, si je t'avais fais du mal ce ne serait pas ici que j'aurai frappé.'' Son regard dévia à mon cou découvert et je constatais que je me trouvais seulement en tee-shirt et mon jean ainsi que mes doc martens.

'' Où est ma veste ? '' Persiflais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il y avait toute mes affaires à l'intérieur et surtout mon téléphone … oh mon téléphone ! Je me souvenais maintenant. La mission pour Félix, la route du cimetière, le feu puis … le cadavre. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique et releva la tête pour regarder Damon dans la crainte.

'' La fille ! Tu l'as tué ? '' Haletais-je dans le choc et juste à ce moment, des pas venant des escaliers se firent entendre.

'' Oh ! Cette douche m'a fait un bien fou.'' S'exclama une voix familière et je cassais mon attention vers l'ouverture du salon dans l'expectative. Des gémissement se firent entendre du couloirs avant qu'une Vicki à moitié nu entra dans le salon légèrement désorientée.'' Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? Et qu'est-ce que la jumelle muette de Jérémy fait ici ? ''

Je roulais des yeux à son appellation et ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était encore vivante. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle rencontrait Damon. Soit elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance où alors, elle cherchait vraiment la mort. Mais elle avait un point, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ici, ni pourquoi.

'' Du sang. Tu as adoré ça.'' Répondit Damon nonchalant me faisant froissé le nez dans le dégoût comme il se rapprocha de Vicki.'' Et, elle est mon moyen de pression.''

Je cassais mon regard dans la panique et l'exaspération sur Damon et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir que le maux de tête quitterait. C'était juste insupportable.

'' Sérieux ? '' Commenta Vicki incrédule avant de froncer les sourcils perplexe et je levais les yeux au ciel.''Attends ! Je comprends rien. Comment on est arrivé ici ?''

 _Ouais, tout à fait raison de discuter avec un psychopathe malade qui venait de te dire qu'il t'avait donné son sang._

Dire que Jérémy était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Autant que je n'éprouvais jamais de haine envers les gens, je m'étais trouvé ressentir ces tout nouveaux élan de rage depuis que Damon m'avait fait sortir de ma stupeur et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les empêcher.

Je regardais impuissante comme Damon plongea son regard dans les yeux de Vicki et savais automatiquement ce qu'il faisait. Il l'hypnotisait. À cela, mes yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur ma main et étaient plus que soulagé de trouver ma bague toujours à mon doigt. C'était déjà plus rassurant même si je ne serais probablement pas d'un vrai obstacle qu'il me la retirait.

'' Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Tu étais bourrée. Je t'ai attaqué. Ensuite, j'ai tué tous tes potes et je t'ai ramené ici. Je t'ai donné du sang et tu as adoré. Et maintenant, on est parti pour faire la fête jusqu'au coucher du soleil.'' Expliqua Damon d'un ton tellement désinvolte avant de terminer d'un ton enjoué et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir écœuré.

Il avait tué tout ses adolescents et Vicki serait certainement morte si elle n'avait pas ce besoin irrationnelle de s'accrocher à la vie. Il n'avait aucune considération pour la vie humaine. Autant que je me sentais en sécurité auprès de Stefan, je me sentais en danger aux côtés de Damon et pour une raison. Je réalisais pour la première fois que Stefan et lui n'étaient pas humains. Ils n'étaient plus humains. Ils étaient des vampires.

Vicki semblait sortir de sa stupeur et agis sous l'effet de la contrainte.'' Okay! Mais avant je peux avoir encore une dose ? '' J'élargis les yeux sur la brune dans l'incrédulité et ne pouvais pas croire les prochains mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.''Le sang que tu m'as donné était excellent.''

'' Seulement si, j'ai la mienne.'' Contra Damon, ludique avant d'apporter son poignet à ses lèvres et laissé ses veines sortir tout comme ses crocs avant de mordre dedans.

Je me levais, horrifié comme Vicki et Damon mordaient dans le poignet de l'autre et semblaient réellement profiter de l'instant.

'' Ew ! Je vais vomir !'' Murmurais-je comme je faisais mon chemin pour la sortie.

J'étais presque arrivé à la grande porte Salvatore quand Damon apparut soudainement juste devant moi, le sang coulant encore sur son menton. Je fis un pas en arrière instinctivement et pouvais sentir mon cœur battre la chamade dans la légère panique.

'' Laisse-moi partir, Damon.'' Commandais-je en essayant de paraître forte même si j'étais totalement faible à l'intérieur.

Je le contournais pour atteindre la poignet quand j'étais soudainement attrapé par les bras et ma tête claqua violemment contre la porte comme il me poussa contre elle avec sa main autour de mon cou.

J'écarquillais les yeux, sentant l'appauvrissement en air et comme la dernière fois essayait d'agir aussi calme même si mon esprit me criait de me débattre.

'' Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit que tu pouvais partir.'' Déclara Damon froidement en gardant sa prise ferme autour de mon cou.

'' Lâch-lâche-moi, Damon.'' Expirais-je, entre-deux respirations.

Dans une fraction de seconde, je sentis sa main quitté mon cou pour mes bras et la minute qui suivait je me retrouvais jeté sur le canapé où j'avais été assise précédemment. Je me sentais comme ci ma tête allait explosé et toussa en reprenant de courte respiration tout en frottant mon cou endolorit.

Je pouvais sentir la formation de larmes à l'arrière de mes yeux et devais tout faire pour les garder de coulée. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen que je ne lui donnerais cette satisfaction. Je n'étais pas aussi faible.

'' C'est quoi ton problème ? '' Explosais-je, frottant toujours mon cou et il se retourna pour me dévisagé en silence.

'' Tu es mon moyen de pression et jusqu'à ce que je récupère ma bague, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.'' Répondit-il sans une once de remord où même d'émotions réel et je serrais les poings dans l'exaspération.

Alors c'était cela qu'il voulait. Sa bague de jour. Stefan m'avait expliquer leur utilisation et ayant été une partie du plan pour enfermé Damon, je savais que s'était Stefan qui l'avait cacher. Bien que je ne savais pas où car il avait trop peur que Damon pourrait m'utiliser si je savais où elle se trouvait. Figure, que ses précautions avaient servi à rien finalement.

Je me penchais avec un profond soupir dans le canapé et regarda le plafond de la pension Salvatore. Je ne savais même pas où se trouvait Zach et je doutais qu'il serait vraiment d'une grande aide de toute manière. Non. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'attendre que Stefan cédait au chantage de Damon, ce que je savais qu'il allait probablement faire et rester ici. Je détestais me sentir aussi faible et piéger. J'avais l'impression de devoir joué la demoiselle en détresse et ce n'était vraiment pas ma scène.

La pièce était si calme que je pensais que Damon avait quitté mais un coup d'œil devant moi suffisait à me rappeler qu'il était toujours là. Il portait comme à son habitude, une chemise noire et un denim noir ainsi que des chaussures noires. Son dos était face à moi et il avait un verre de ce que je supposais était du whisky, à la main.

Puis, Vicki resurgit totalement euphorique et fonça tout droit pour la chaîne stéréo. La musique dynamitage par les emplies ne tarda pas à résonné dans toute la maison et je pouvais sentir mon mal de crâne empiré. Si il allait falloir que je restais ici pendant toute la journée, il était hors de question que je restais avec eux. Je me levais de ma place et fis mon chemin pour sortir du salon tout simplement pour être à nouveau arrêter par Damon.

Je soupirais fortement dans l'ennui et leva mes yeux pour le regarder.'' Détends-toi, je ne quitterais pas. Je vais juste aller aussi loin de toi que cette maison me le permets.''

Ses orbes bleutés étaient concentré sur moi et uniquement sur moi dans une expression indescriptible et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard perçant. Je fronçais les sourcils à la sensation et le contourna dans une nouvelle tentative. Je fus légèrement surprise comme il ne m'arrêta pas cette fois mais fut bientôt de nouveau concentré comme je fis mon chemin dans les escaliers. Je savais que Stefan gardait toujours quelque médicaments dans son armoire à pharmacie de sa salle de bain et ce, même si il n'en avait pas besoin. Je fis rapidement mon chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, connaissant le trajet par cœur maintenant et marcha tout droit pour sa salle de bain. J'ouvrais son armoire et me mis à la recherche d'anti-douleur. J'en avais bien besoin. Je me sentais comme un vrai gâchis et ce, non seulement à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur aussi. Mon regard tomba sur sa baignoire avec envie et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'entendre l'appel d'un bon bain chaud. Mes vêtements étaient encore recouvert de saleté et j'étais persuadé que mon sang s'était mélangé dans mes cheveux. Après une dernière vérifications sur les activités de l'étage en-dessous, je verrouillais la porte et me dépoussiéra de tout mes vêtements avant de plongé dans l'offrande qu'était le bain. La chaleur de l'eau m'enveloppa comme un cocon et je me laissais me détendre complètement. Les bains avaient toujours été un bon antidépresseurs et ce depuis toujours. Je fermais les yeux en retenant ma respiration avant de m'immerger totalement sous l'eau. Les sons devenaient tous étouffés, mon cœur battait plus vite et l'eau me recouvrait totalement. Je pouvais sentir mes long cheveux bruns frotté contre mon visage et continuais à garder les yeux fermés.

Finalement, l'instinct de survie reprit le dessus et je resurgis à la surface en prenant une longue inspiration et regarda autour de moi. Je frottais le savon de mes yeux avant de tirer mes cheveux hors de mon visage.

Je restais un peu plus longtemps avant de sortir et enrouler l'une des serviettes à disposition autour de mon corps frêle mais encore athlétique. Je passais ma tête par la porte de salle de bain de Stefan donnant sur sa chambre et veillais à ce que j'étais bien seule avant de me rendre à son armoire de vêtements. Les miens étaient totalement hors d'usage et je savais que cela ne le dérangerait probablement pas si j'empruntais un simple tee-shirt ainsi qu'une paire de pantalon de sueur.

J'enfilais le pantalon au-dessous ma serviette avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol et mettre rapidement le tee-shirt. Je passais mes doigts à travers mes cheveux emmêlés et dénoua les nœuds en silence. Le bain m'avait en quelque sorte donné un semblant de repos et les anti-douleurs commençaient à faire leurs effets.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le réveil de Stefan pour constater que j'étais loin d'être sortis de ce foutu enfer. Je pourrais tout aussi bien m'occuper. Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Stefan et passa ma tête dans le couloirs pour tout signe de Vicki et Damon. Quand je vis que la voie était libre, je me dirigeais rapidement pour leurs bibliothèque et referma la porte derrière moi. Je passais par les énormes étagères remplit de vieux livres, de la première édition pour la plupart et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de secouer la tête dans l'incrédulité. Tout cela était encore complètement fou pour moi. Des vampires. La vie éternel et maintenant, je me retrouvais l'otage de l'un d'eux.

Je serpentais les rangées de livres en traînant distraitement mes doigts sur les dos quand l'un d'eux m'interpella. Je m'arrêtais dans ma démarche et tira l'ouvrage avec le plus grand soin. Je regardais le livre avec une admiration complète ainsi qu'une légère appréhension. Je connaissais très bien ce livre. Non seulement pour l'avoir lu une bonne dizaine de fois mais parce qu'il était également le préférer de maman. Elle me l'avait fait connaître et depuis, il était également devenu le mien.

Je réalisais que je possédais l'original entre mes mains et savais que je ne pouvais pas rester là sans le lire.

Je prenais rapidement l'ouvrage avec précautions et fila tout droit pour l'un des sièges de style ancien et m'installa dessus. Je calais mon pied sous moi et plia mon autre jambe devant moi. Je m'appuyais le coude sur le bras du fauteuil et ne tarda pas à me plonger dans l'univers, violent, romantique, délirant et morbide des Haut de Hurlevant.

J'avais toujours affectionné le personnage de Heathcliff probablement parce qu'il était l'un dont la peine était le plus souvent revenu et pouvais facilement comprendre ces sentiments de trahison et de douleur quant à Catherine. Leur relation était juste l'une des plus compliquer que je connaissais et le passage où ils se vouaient leur amour à l'autre sur le lit de mort de Catherine était juste magique. C'était probablement l'un des meilleures romans d'amour de l'époque et ce, malgré le thème récurrent de la violence et la cruauté.

J'étais tellement absorbé par l'univers du livre que je n'entendis même pas quand Damon entra dans la bibliothèque et s'avança droit vers moi en jaugeant le livre que je tenais dans mes mains avec curiosité.

'' Tu manques toute la fête.'' Surgit la voix ennuyeuse de Damon et je devais tout faire pour ne pas sursauter à l'interruption soudaine.

Je resserrais malgré moi mes doigts autour de l'ouvrage dans l'irritation et me concentrais sur les pages pour faire abstraction de sa présence. Si je l'ignorais peut-être alors je dis bien peut-être, il repartirait sans un mot.

Mais bien sûr, c'était mal le connaître comme je l'entendis prendre place sur l'un des canapés en face de mon fauteuil et remarquais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là que nous n'étions que tout les deux. Honnêtement, me retrouver seule avec Damon était de loin ce que je désirais. Cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était un vampire malade totalement psychopathe, non.

La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé seule avec lui, j'avais parler à nouveau avant de tomber dans une abîme sombre, me réduisant dans un état catatonique durant toute une semaine.

Je continuais ma lecture dans un silence presque mal à l'aise et tourna une nouvelle page en jetant un coup d'œil pour constater que Damon se trouvait toujours dans la pièce et qu'il semblait m'observer tout du long. L'exaspération rampait le long de mes bras et je pouvais sentir les étincelles d'agacement tinté sur les coussinets de mes doigts.

'' Alors quoi ? '' Cassais-je, ne pouvant plus prendre ce regard perçant.'' Tu vas garder de continuer à m'observer comme un harceleur malade ?''

'' Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour lire ce genre de livre ? '' Questionna-t-il, son ton plus de curiosité que de réel préoccupation et je roulais des yeux en continuant ma lecture.

'' J'ai seize ans et j'ai sauté une classe. '' Déclarais-je, mon ton plat comme je gardais mes yeux rivés sur la page.'' Je pense être suffisamment âgé et logique pour comprendre ce livre.''

'' Hum.'' Fredonna Damon, m'obligeant à levé mes yeux du livre et constater qu'il se trouvait maintenant, la chemise ouverte, exposant une série d'abdominaux parfaitement taillé et je détourna rapidement le regard en déglutissant embarrassé. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux de Damon comme un sourire narquois orna ses lèvres dans la malice et il se pencha en avant pour me soutirer mon livre des mains.

'' Damon ! '' M'exclamais-je, agacé par son habitude à me soutirer mes affaires

J'écarquillais les yeux, outrée comme il jeta négligemment le livre sur la table comme ci il n'avait aucune valeur et reposa mon regard sur lui en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'exaspération.

'' Et puis, quoi maintenant ? '' Aboyais-je dans l'expectative.

Je le regrettais dès l'instant où les mots avant quitté mes lèvres comme une lueur sombre et facétieuse flasha dans les orbes glacées de Damon et me retrouvais aussitôt transporté à la vitesse vampirique dans le salon de l'étage en-dessous. Il me relâcha, me laissant chancelante à la vitesse et ce fut à cet instant que je remarquais Vicki dansant et roulant sur le sol comme une vraie droguée, me faisant grimacer en cherchant des yeux le vampire. J'allais lui donner ma façon de penser cette fois et peu importe, si il pouvait me fracturer la nuque dans un claquement de doigt. Seulement, quand mon regard tomba sur lui, je pouvais sentir le rouge me monter au joues et une sensation étrange barattage dans le creux de mon ventre. Damon se trouvait là, son torse parfaitement sculpté, exposé à la vue de tous par sa chemise ouverte et une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il détourna les yeux de la folle Vicki pour plongé son regard hypnotisant dans le mien et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sursauter dans l'embarras avant de rapidement détourner les yeux.

'' J'ai complètement oublié Tyler, complètement. J'ai su dès le début que tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était mon cul. Mais je me disais que s'il apprenait à me connaître. Il verrait autre chose. Il se rendrait compte que je suis plus que ça. Mais non … '' Divagua Vicki comme elle se balançait par les rideaux et roulait à nouveau sur le sol me faisant la regarder, incrédule.''Jeremy, par contre, n'a jamais rien vu d'autre en moi que ce que je suis vraiment et ça … j'adore ça.''

Je ragaillardis à la mention de mon jumeau et rétrécis mon regard sur la brune avec irritation. C'était déjà un enfer d'être enfermé avec ces deux et je ne pourrais pas rester plus longtemps si elle comptait parler de mon frère.

Mon éclat ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de Damon comme il souriait en prenant une gorgée de son alcool.'' Jeremy. Hein!'' Il me lança un regard railleur avant de se tourner vers Vicki.''Le jumeau de Mila ?''

Je cassais mon regards sur lui à cela et désirait plus que tout déchirer sa tête de son corps. Il était juste l'homme le plus exécrable que je connaissais et je détestais encore plus sentir ce culbute à l'intérieur de mon estomac à la vue de son torse nu. Bon sang, il ne pourrait pas porter une chemise fermé comme tout le monde. Cela avait déjà été assez gênant de voir Félix se déshabiller devant moi mais ça, c'était encore pire.

En parlant de Félix … ew ! J'étais censé me rendre chez lui hier. Il devait probablement me détester en ce moment et il ne savait même pas où je me trouvais. Personne ne le savait. Tante Jenna allait faire une syncope quand elle le découvrirait . Bien, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà découvert dans ce cas, elle serait déjà entrain d'appeler le bureau du shérif à ma recherche. J'étais juste tellement foutu quand j'allais rentrer à la maison.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensée que j'attrapais seulement la fin de la diatribe de Vicki.'' Pourquoi t'as pas de copine ? T'es plutôt cool et super sexy.''

Je roulais des yeux à cela dans l'exaspération et soupira fortement en marchant jusqu'au canapé avant de m'asseoir dessus avec une mine renfrogné. J'étais persuadé que si je tentais de nouveau de faire mon chemin à l'étage, Damon m'arrêterait et me forcerait à rester. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il voulait ma présence étant donné que je n'étais pas vraiment d'une grande compagnie pour lui mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

'' Ouais … Je sais.'' Convenu Damon, sarcastique avec un haussement de sourcils arrogant comme il s'avança vers Vicki en évitant les rayons du soleil et je mourrais d'envie de me foutre une balle dans la tête.

'' Tu vas pas tombé amoureux ?'' Demanda Vicki dans une tentative de discussion stupide et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder Damon dans l'expectative.

Je connaissais l'histoire de Katherine à l'inverse de Vicki et savais que ce Damon, bien que ce soit presque improbable pour moi, n'avait pas toujours été comme cela.

'' J'ai été amoureux une fois.'' Conta Damon son ton sérieux, en posant sa bouteille sur la table.'' Ça fait mal. C'est inutile et très surfait.''

Puis, il attrapa le bras de Vicki et la fit tourner dans un pas de danse avant qu'elle l'entraîna à sauter tout autour de moi et du canapé où je me trouvais comme de vrais gamins.

'' Dit le vampire sans émotions.'' Sifflais-je entre mes dents et regardais droit devant moi dans l'agacement comme je savais qu'il pourrait m'entendre.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de Damon sur moi comme Vicki convenu.'' Ouais. Excepté quand ça en vaut la peine.''

'' Fini les bavardages !'' Commanda Damon comme il s'arrêtèrent juste devant moi et Damon porta Vicki dans les airs avant de la pencher, tête vers le bas.'' Place à la danse !''

Je regardais comme Damon balançait ses hanches d'une manière sensuelle et se frottait à Vicki avant de disparaître à la vitesse de vampire pour apparaître à nouveau sur la rambarde de l'étage au-dessus se fichant complètement de la présence de Vicki. J'écarquillais les yeux incrédule et ne tarda pas à détourner le regard quand il continua à se trémousser de gauche à droite. Mon regard tomba sur Vicki qui dansait d'une manière aguicheuse et interpellait Damon avec ses mains. J'en avais vraiment fini de regarder ce spectacle idiot. Je me levais de ma place et commença à faire mon chemin pour l'étage quand je sentis deux mains froide m'encercler la taille et me balancer de droite à gauche. Je me raidis aussitôt au toucher dans la surprise et la gêne avant de froncer les sourcils et faire demi-tour tout simplement pour être rapprocher de la poitrine nu de Damon. Il me tenait serré contre lui et je ne pouvais pas nier les sensations qui parcourait mon corps d'adolescente hormonal. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près d'un homme avant mais je pouvais affirmer qu'il faisait chaud, très chaud. Je tentais de me soutirer de son étreinte mais Damon posa son doigt sous mon menton et releva ma tête pour que je pouvais le regarder. Il souriait comme un chat du cheschire et je déglutissais dans la légère panique.

'' Damon … ''

'' Shhhh ! '' M'interrompit Damon, d'une voix enjoué avant de me faire tourné dans un cercle et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire de propagation sur mes lèvres.'' Amuse-toi !''

C'était plutôt agréable si on oubliait la personne avec laquelle je dansais. Il me tira avec lui dans les couloirs de la pension et je me surprenais à dansé en rythme de la musique dynamitage à travers la stéréo. Vicki nous suivait comme nous montions les escaliers sans jamais s'arrêter de danser et je tournais avec les mains l'air quand soudain, Damon me tira dans la chambre de Stefan. Mon sourire tomba aussitôt quand ils commencèrent à jeter toute ses affaires au sol et saccagèrent la moitié de sa chambre. Je savais que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Quand je pensais que je m'étais laisser entraîner dans leurs danse stupide.

Je savais que je pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter alors je me contentais de marcher jusqu'au lit de Stefan et m'allongea dessus en contemplant le plafond et attendit qu'ils avaient terminé leur désordre. Le bruit de verre se fit entendre et je me redressais simplement pour voir Damon contourner les rayons du soleil et m'envoyer un clin d'œil sur son chemin. Puis, je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui comme il semblait se figé sur place devant le bureau de Stefan et levé un papier avec le regard le plus émotionnel que j'avais vue chez lui. Je me levais, hésitante et fis prudemment mon chemin vers lui et saisissais aussitôt quand je vis la photo entre ses mains. La ressemblance entre Katherine et Elena me choquait à chaque fois. Quand Stefan m'avait expliquer cela et m'avais montrer la photo, j'avais été sans voix. Elles ne partageaient pas seulement la même couleurs de cheveux où de yeux. Elles étaient exactement pareil. Une réplique identique d'Elena sauf avec les vêtements d'époque.

Je détachais mes yeux de la photo pour les reposer sur Damon et le trouva déjà à me dévisagé comme ci il attendait que j'allais totalement hystérique à la vue de la photo. À la place, je me surprenais moi-même comme je levais la main et la posa sur celle de Damon tenant la photo. Je pouvais le voir se raidir à se simple geste et je retirais rapidement ma main avec un raclement de gorge maladroit avant de refaire mon chemin pour le lit de Stefan. J'évitais le regard perçant de Damon et me contentais de regarder dans le vide dans la pensée.

Je ne comprenais pas d'où était venu cet élan de sympathie mais je savais qu'il ne devrait plus jamais se reproduire.

La musique changea pour une chanson plus douce et je regardais comme Vicki et Damon s'engagèrent dans une danse lente. Étrangement, Vicki commença à pleurer sur l'épaule de Damon et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour la jeune fille.

'' Ma mère est jamais à la maison. Elle passe tout son temps à Virginia Beach avec Pitt. Il est routier.'' Expliqua-t-elle en reniflant ses larmes.'' Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de mon père, mais du peu de souvenirs que j'ai, il vaut pas le coup qu'on se rappelle de lui.''

'' Tu as vraiment une vie misérable.'' Commenta Damon sans une once de tact et je cassais mon regard foudroyant sur lui.

Il était vraiment la pire personne jamais pour écouter les personnes. En même temps, j'aurai du m'en douter. Il n'y avait rien d'humain chez lui. Seulement, la noirceur et la douleur laisser par les années d'éternité misérable.

'' Ouais. '' Acquiesça Vicki misérablement avant de reprendre.'' Et, c'est moi la plus paumée des deux. Matt, lui, il est tranquille; c'est un mec a qui tout réussi. C'est vrai. Il va avoir une bourse d'étude grâce au football. Il va se marier avec Elena. Il aura une tondeuse à gazon et pleins de bébés. Moi, quand je pense à l'avenir, je vois une page blanche.''

Je gardais le regard fixe sur la brune dansant lentement contre Damon et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser moi-même à mon avenir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire où même ce que je serais dans quelque année. Je ne savais même pas si je serais vivante dans un futur prochain. C'est vrai, avec le monde dans lequel j'étais entrée, je doutais que mon espérance de vie était très longue. Je n'avais vraiment rien à accomplir où apporter. J'étais peut-être encore jeune mais Elena savait déjà qu'elle souhaitait suivre les traces de papa à mon âge alors que moi, je n'avais aucune perspective d'avenir. Je me contentais de vivre au jour, le jours et espérer que demain serait moins douloureux que le jours précédent. C'était peut-êtr sombre pour une jeune fille mais c'était ma réalité. J'avais arrêté de vivre quand mes parents étaient mort et je n'étais plus la même depuis. Une partie de moi était partie avec eux et serait à jamais disparu.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées sombre que j'avais fait abstraction de mon entourage jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement sec suivit d'un bruit sourd m'interpella et je tournais la tête vers le duo simplement pour écarquillé les yeux dans le choc à la vue du corps de Vicki sur le sol, son cou dans un angle improbable.

'' Oh mon dieu !'' M'écriais-je en accourant au chevet de Vicki mais il était trop tard. Je levais les yeux sur Damon qui semblait à peine ébranlé et cassa mon regard de haine sur lui.'' Tu l'as tué.''

'' Je t'en prie. Elle avait une vie misérable.'' Déclara-t-il impassible et sans aucune once de compassion comme il continuait à tester les rayons du soleil contre sa peau, la brûlant à chaque fois.

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'était passé par l'esprit comme je me levais d'un bond et fonça droit vers lui avant de levé la main pour le giflé aussi fort que je pouvais. Le bruit de ma main entrant en contact avec sa joue résonna dans toute la pièce comme des larmes avaient afflué le long de mes joues et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation de ce que je venais de faire tandis que Damon tourna lentement sa tête vers moi avec le regard le plus sombre et froid que j'avais jamais vue. Je n'avais même pas le temps de dire quelque chose comme dans une fraction de seconde, il me tenait par le cou, dans les airs et je devais me débattre de toute mes forces pour respirer. Il avança d'un pas rapide en resserrant sa prise à chacun de ses pas comme ci mon corps pesait à peine plus lourd qu'une plume avant de me plaquer violemment au mur.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi de peur de lui jusqu'à maintenant et je pensais sincèrement que cela allait être ma fin. Il allait me tué comme il avait tué Vicki et je ne serais qu'une de plus dans sa longue liste de victime.

À ce stade, je commençais l'hyperventilation et sentais le manque d'air obstrué ma trachée puis ma vision et enfin mon cerveau. Je savais que j'avais plus que quelque seconde avant que je manquerais complètement d'oxygène et succomberait au limbe qu'était la mort quand soudain, un halètement étranglé interpella le regard sombre de Damon par-dessus son épaule et il me lâcha comme un vulgaire sac. Je chutais au sol comme une poupée de chiffon avec un son assourdissant à l'impact de mon corps contre le sol et posais là, en toussant tout ce que je pouvais pour reprendre l'air qui m'avait été privé et regarda ahurit comme Vicki se redressa comme ci de rien était en se frottant le cou avec une grimace douloureuse.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' Demanda-t-elle, désorienté.'' On dansait et tout à coup, …''

Son regard tomba sur moi comme je gisais sur le sol sans bouger et tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Chaque respiration était une nouvelle vague de douleur et je pouvais encore sentir mon sang pulsé sous les hématomes que les doigts de Damon m'avait provoqué. Ma vision revenait peu à peu, effaçant les étoiles du chemin mais je restais dans cette position de peur de croiser le regard de Damon.

'' Je t'ai tué.'' Termina Damon pour elle. Sa voix sonnant railleuse et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner dans la crainte.

Il était juste à deux doigt de mettre fin à ma vie et agissait comme ci cela n'avait aucune importance. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'une partie de moi. Une profonde mais pourtant bien là, voulait qu'il y mettait fin. C'était probablement pour cela que je n'avais jamais soumis de résistance auparavant. Ce n'était pas parce que cela lui donnait de la satisfaction, non. C'était parce que secrètement, une partie de moi, voulait cela.

'' Oh! Quoi ?'' Questionna Vicki avec un froncement de sourcils douloureux.

'' Tu es morte.'' Répéta Damon devenant de plus en plus ennuyé avec tout cela et je frissonnais à nouveau, m'obligeant de serrer mes bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de me mettre à sangloter.

'' Agr …'' Gémit Vicki en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule.'' Je suis morte.''

'' Ouais. Enfin, on va pas en faire toute une histoire.'' Déclara Damon en roulant des yeux avec ennui.'' Tu as bu mon sang, je t'ai tué et, maintenant, tu dois te nourrir pour achever le processus.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation comme les souvenirs de ma conversation avec Stefan remontaient à la surface et je tentais de me redresser en même temps que Vicki se releva en titubant.

'' Hum! … T'es défoncé. Hum! '' Gémit Vicki en titubant dans la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements dans l'incrédulité totale et je me relevais à mon tour en évitant de donner une merde sur le vampire.

Vicki était en transition et je n'avais vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec mon hypothétique mort. Il fallait que j'aille au-dessus et me concentrer sur l'urgence. Vicki se dirigea vers la sortie et je faisais mon chemin vers elle en tenant ma tête douloureuse. Mon mal de crâne était de retour et j'avais vraiment du mal à tenir la cadence.

'' A ta place, je sortirai pas toute seule.'' Avertit la voix de Damon de derrière nous et je roulais des yeux dans l'exaspération. Il était celui qui lui avait fait ça et il ne pouvait pas agir plus désinvolte. Soudain, il apparut devant Vicki, la faisant prendre un pas en arrière tout comme moi.'' Bientôt, tu seras dans un état ultra flippant.''

'' Écoute, je me suis bien amusée, mais je veux rentrer.'' Insista Vicki devenant irrité par l'insistance de Damon.

'' Vicki ! Tu ne peux pas sortir.'' Tentais-je à mon tour de l'arrêter sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans courir le risque d'attaquer un être humain et terminé la transition.

'' Tu vas avoir soif de sang et tant que tu ne seras pas rassasiée, tu seras dans le gaz et tu devras faire très attention.'' Expliqua Damon, stoïque quant à toute la situation et je cassais mon regard flagrant sur lui.

'' Cela n'aide pas.'' Explosais-je en essayant de retenir Vicki mais elle me repoussa violemment, m'envoyant presque heurté à nouveau le sol si se n'était pas pour les réflexes rapide de Damon. Il me rattrapa par les épaules et je me raidissais à son toucher. Je ne sentais plus aucune sensations étrange a part la peur sous son contact maintenant et je me dégageais rapidement en haussant froidement les épaules.

Pendant le peu de temps que Damon m'avait rattrapé, Vicki en avait profiter pour faire son évasion et je devais maintenant courir dans les escaliers pour la rattraper.

'' Vicki ! Attends ! Tu ne peux pas sortir !'' M'écriais-je à sa poursuite, tenant le pantalon de sueur de Stefan comme il descendait de plus en plus sur mes hanches.

Elle vacilla en essayant d'atteindre la porte et la voix sarcastique de Damon surgit de derrière moi.'' Tu vois, t'es déjà une loque humaine.''

'' Et, je rentre chez moi.'' Prévenu Vicki en faisant son chemin à la porte.

'' Okay! Fais comme tu voudras. Au moins, je t'aurais prévenu.'' Accepta Damon en ouvrant la porte pour Vicki sous mon regard estomaqué.

Je me tournais furieusement vers Damon dans un acte désespéré.'' Fais quelque chose ! Elle va tuer quelqu'un si elle sort.''

Le vampire au cheveux d'un noir de jais se tourna vers moi à ma supplication et pensais pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait la retenir mais son sourire diabolique augmenta sur ses lèvres et son regard mauvais se posa sur Vicki.

''Au fond, c'est peut-être toi qui a raison, tu devrais y aller.'' Admit Damon en me donnant un regard plein de malice.''En fait, si j'étais toi, j'irai directement rejoindre Jérémy chez lui.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique et me rua dans une vaine course pour arrêter Vicki à la porte mais elle s'avançait déjà sur l'allée et des bras fort s'enroula autour de moi m'empêchant de quitter la maison.

'' Lâche-moi ! Lâch-m … '' Sa main recouvrait ma bouche comme Vicki accepta évasivement l'idée et je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'accélérer dans l'angoisse.

'' Passe-le bonjour à Elena.'' Héla-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.'' Oh! Et si tu vois Stefan, dis-lui de m'appeler ?''

Je me débattais de toute mes forces en regardant la silhouette de Vicki s'estomper à mesure qu'elle avançait et Damon me tira malgré mes luttes dans la maison en refermant lentement la porte comme pour me torture un peu plus.

'' Non ! Vicki ! '' Criais-je totalement désespérer tandis que je regardais la porte se refermer sur moi, balayant tout mes espoirs.

'' Tu n'obtiens vraiment pas le soupçon, hein ? '' Questionna Damon, agacé comme je continuais à me débattre contre son emprise.

Il fini par me lâcher une fois que nous étions dans le salon et je fis aussitôt volte-face en le frappant follement sur la poitrine. '' Elle va le tuer ! Tout ça, ne veux vraiment rien dire pour toi ? ''

Damon attrapa mes poignets dans un étaux et me secoua tout en me rapprochant de sa poitrine pour arrêter mes cries, en vain. Les larmes avaient coulées sur mes joues et j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que débattre pour la vie de mon frère. Vicki allait se nourrir sur lui et elle serait incapable de s'arrêter. Elle allait le tuer.

'' Mila ! Stop ! Mila ! Argh … '' Grogna Damon devenant de plus en plus fatigué de ma lutte et il prit fermement mon menton pour le faire le regarder.'' Rien n'a d'importance pour moi, compris ? Rien !''

Je le dévisageais en silence complètement bouche bée par le monstre qui se trouvait devant moi et essayais en vain de numérisé ses yeux pour obtenir un semblant d'émotions mais c'était la vérité, il allait laisser Jérémy mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

'' Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? '' Ma voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et je doutais sérieusement qu'il m'avait entendu si ce n'était pas pour son audition sensible de vampire. Il soutenait encore mes poings en l'air et je savais que si il me lâchait, je chuterais probablement au sol.

Je restais totalement figé comme il détacha sa main d'un de mes poignets et apporta le bout de ses doigts pour balayé une de mes mèches de mon visage en gardant de m'observer avec ses orbes glacées. C'était juste un moment plein de tension et pression non-dite qui me laissait d'autant plus confus quant au sujet du vampire. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne cessait de me malmener à chaque apparition mais ce simple geste doux semblait contre-nature. Je ne savais pas ce qui le poussa à faire cela mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi perplexe qu'en ce moment.

Puis, comme ce moment était venu soudainement, il disparu complètement de la vue me laissant haleté au souffle d'air qu'il laissa sur son chemin et j'apportais ma main à mon cœur qui battait follement contre ma cage thoracique. Mes cheveux volaient encore dans les airs comme je regardais tout autour de moi à la recherche du vampire mais ne pouvait le trouver nul part près de moi. Je savais que c'était probablement un autre de ces tours d'esprit mais j'accourais aussitôt pour la chambre de Stefan et marcha tout droit pour la salle de bain où était encore entreposé mes vêtements. Je troquais les vêtements de Stefan pour mon jean et mon tee-shirt à manche courte recouvert de saleté et attrapa mes Doc martens à la mains avant de courir dans les escaliers pour la sortie. Je sautais sur un pied après l'autre en enfilant mes bottine quand quelque chose de posé sur la table du salon attira mon attention. Je reposais mon pied au sol en donnant des regards méfiant autour de moi avant de faire mon chemin hésitant vers le milieu du salon. Mon regard s'élargit dans la reconnaissance à la vue de ma veste en cuir ainsi que mon téléphone portable. C'était juste … pas … possible. Je me retournais en levant les mains en l'air dans l'exaspération et marcha pour la sortie du salon donnant sur le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée et les escaliers pour l'étage.

'' Ok, Damon ! '' Criais-je, mon ton frustré et indigné.'' Très drôle. Mettre mon téléphone ici, me donner l'espoir d'une sortie pour ensuite mieux me torturer. Ingénieux, très sadique !''

Mes cries étaient encore en écho dans la pension quand je réalisais que j'étais vraiment seule. Où du moins, je le pensais. Dans tout les cas, je n'allais pas tester plus longtemps mes chances, je courais tout droit pour ma veste ainsi que mon téléphone et accourut tout droit pour la sortie.

Je marchais aussi vite que je pouvais pour m'éloigner de la pension Salvatore et composa aussitôt le numéro de Stefan. Je tenais le cellulaire à mon oreille en devenant de plus en plus impatiente à chaque tonalité et grommela d'exaspération quand je venais avec la messagerie vocale. Je reproduisais l'opération une bonne dizaine de fois, perdant la patience et mon espoir à chaque fois.

Finalement, je cessais d'essayer et m'engagea dans un sprint sachant que je devais arriver à la maison avant Vicki. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ferais le moment venu mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon jumeau. Peu importe nos relations, il était toujours ce qui me restait à la fin. Il était le seul qui pourrait m'aider à sortir de mon enfer personnel et je le savais. Peu importe l'envie de mourir que je ressentais au fond de moi, l'envie de protéger Jérémy était plus forte.

À ce stade, j'étais à bout de souffle et pouvais sentir mes poumons sur le point d'éclater. Ma gorge était en feu et mes jambes ne cessait de protester contre l'exercice soudain. Je n'avais jamais été du genre sportive avant et cela se faisait ressentir. L'échauffement dans mes cuisses était si chaud que j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une randonné de vingt kilomètre sans jamais m'arrêter.

Après ce qui semblait être les trente minutes les plus longues de ma vie, je pouvais voir la formation du toit de ma maison et j'accélérais le pas pour fermer la distance en quelque enjambées. Seulement pour faire une halte quand je vis nulle autre que Vicki faire son chemin en courant hors de la maison comme ci elle fuyait quelque chose. Je restais là, sans rien faire en me tenant les côtés hors d'haleine quand le cris désespérer de Matt me sortir de mon état de stupeur.

Je courais le reste du chemin pour simplement être accueillit par une Elena presque hystérique et un Stefan clairement soulagé. Je fus aussitôt enveloppé dans une étreinte d'ours par Elena qui ne cessait de me numériser pour tout dommage et sentit son regard s'arrêter sur mon cou découvert.

'' Oh mon dieu ! '' Haleta-t-elle dans le choc, ce qui attira l'œil de Stefan qui semblait aussitôt se raidir à la vue. Un regard de colère passa sur son visage.

'' Je peux la retrouver.'' Assura-t-il en se tournant vers Elena à propos de Vicki et Elena fit des va-et-vient entre Stefan et moi avant de hocher la tête.'' Vas-y.''

'' Je viens avec toi.'' Déclarais-je à voix haute en me détachant de l'étreinte d'Elena sachant que Stefan avait du lui dire toute la vérité maintenant selon le regard qu'elle lui avait donné et commença à marcher vers Stefan simplement pour être arrêter par Elena.

'' Quoi ? Non ! Tu n'iras pas là-bas.'' Objecta-t-elle dans un ton familier de réprimande et je roulais des yeux. '' Je viens de te retrouver, Mila.''

'' Écoute.'' M'approchais-je d'elle et je pouvais voir la surprise encore écrite sur son visage à mon élocution retrouvé.'' J'étais là quand Damon la transformer et Stefan est mon ami. J'irais que tu le veuille ou non.''

Sur ce dernier mot, je me tournais et pouvais constater que Stefan se tenait toujours là avec une expression hésitante comme celle d'Elena. Je secouais la tête et attrapa la main de Stefan pour le tirer rapidement avec moi. Il était hors de question que je laissais Vicki se débrouiller seule par elle-même et déchirer une carotide sur un innocent.

Stefan nous avait transporter aussitôt pour la forêt pensant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour chercher et nous nous retrouvions maintenant en marche dans la forêt menant au vieux cimetière. C'était un peu ironique que Vicki voudrait trouver refuge ici mais en même temps, compréhensible. La nuit était tombé sur l'ensemble de la ville et je marchais au côté de Stefan dans un silence presque religieux. Je savais que Stefan était au-delà énervé et très préoccupé vue le froncement de sourcils numéro six dans la longue liste de froncement de sourcils de Stefan mais ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire où faire pour arranger les choses. Je veux dire, je ne pouvais définitivement pas réduire Damon de la surface de la terre et c'était la seule solution qui me venait à l'esprit en ce moment.

Finalement, Stefan fut le premier à rompre le silence pesant comme il se tourna vers moi.'' Mila …'' Un profond soupir de défaite passa ses lèvres et un faible sourire de sympathie orna mes lèvres.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Stefan. Je vais bien.'' Le rassurais-je, en minimisant la douleur que je ressentais sur mon cou. Si je devais dire la vérité, je dirais que cela faisait mal comme l'enfer mais ce ne serait probablement pas très judicieux.

'' Non , Mila ! '' Explosa soudainement Stefan en se postant face à moi et je pouvais voir ses yeux tombé sur mon cou contusionné.'' Justement, tu ne vas pas bien. C'est de ma faute. Si je ne t'aurai pas mêler à tout ça, Damon n'aur … ''

'' Hey ! Hey !'' Le coupais-je rapidement en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter de stimuler. '' Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose clochait lorsque je me suis arrêter pour vérifier ce feu.''

'' Justement, Mila ! Ce n'est pas normal de devoir s'inquiéter des subterfuges de Damon en permanence. C'est mon fardeau. Pas le tiens.'' Renchérit Stefan me faisant prendre un pas en arrière de surprise à son ton tranchant. '' Mila … ''

'' C'est bien. '' L'interrompis-je en levant une main sans lui accorder un regard.'' Disons simplement retrouver Vicki.''

je n'étais pas prête de renoncer à cet argument mais pour l'instant, nous avions une situation beaucoup plus urgente. Je me remettais en marche tout comme Stefan et le reste de la recherche avait été faite en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit nous interpella. Où plutôt, interpella Stefan. Je regardais dans la stupéfaction comme il avait disparu, me laissant seule et je cherchais partout pour savoir le sens qu'il s'était enfuit et décida finalement sur un coup de tête. Je me mis à courir à travers les bois, esquivant les branches et tronc sur mon passage quand un son sourd me fit faire une halte dans la panique. Cela ressemblait vraisemblablement à un coup de feu. J'accourais plus vite maintenant et éclata à travers la lisière pour constater que Stefan se trouvait au sol. Mon regard vacilla à Stefan puis à nul autre que Logan Fell, l'oncle de Félix et je pouvais voir la reconnaissance dans ses yeux avant qu'il leva son arme pour moi. Je reculais dans la peur quand soudain, Damon sortit de nul part et sauta au cou de Logan, plongeant ses crocs et le tuant instantanément sous mes yeux. Cependant, je ne restais pas longtemps focalisé sur le corps du Fell comme je courais aux côtés de Stefan et m'agenouillais à sa hauteur.

'' Oh mon dieu ! Stefan ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? '' Demandais-je aussitôt sans même réfléchir et je pouvais sentir la nouvelle présence de Damon à mes côtés.

'' Toi, tu ne fais rien.'' Ordonna ce dernier comme il plongea ses doigts dans la plaie de Stefan, le faisant gémir dans la douleur et retira la balle pour l'observer.'' C'est du bois. Ils sont au courant.''

'' Ew ! Brut !'' Gémis-je avec une grimace de dégoût et Damon haussa un sourcil sur moi avant de reporter son regard sur Stefan.

'' Si quelqu'un va te tuer, je veux que ce soit moi.'' Assura Damon, me faisant rouler des yeux à son air shakespearien.'' Ma chevalière !''

Stefan sortit l'anneau de sa poche de son jean et ne tarda pas à la tendre à Damon. Ce dernier lui prit avidement des mains avant de la remettre à son doigt et observa avec vanité l'anneau me faisait rouler à nouveau des yeux quand un bruit écœurant de sucions attira notre attention.

'' Non. Vicky. Non.'' Cria Stefan, horrifié tandis que je restais éberlué en regardant la brune terminé sa transition en suceur de sang.

Vicki se détacha du cou de Logan, le sang dégoulinant de son menton et nous regarda avec un regard d'excuse.'' Je suis désolée.''

Puis, elle se releva sans même nous accorder un regard et s'enfuit, nous laissant seuls pour gérer les restes de son dîner.

'' Oups !'' S'exclama Damon, cynique et je cassais mon regard furibond sur lui avant de le regarder se lever pour le corps de Logan et prendre quelque chose sur le sol avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

Je reposais mon regard agacé sur Stefan et le trouva dans la douleur. Je savais qu'à cause de son régime alimentaire, il guérissait beaucoup moins vite qu'un vampire normal et si nous restions ici alors cela laisserait plus de temps pour ses copains de chasseurs de venir et il était hors de question que je laissais Stefan à leur merci.

'' Viens ! Nous devons aller.'' Déclarais-je en me redressant sur mes pieds avant d'apporter mon aide pour le soutenir.

Je le soutenais tout le chemin à travers les bois et pouvais sentir l'effort que cela procurait sur mon corps affaiblit par le manque de nutrition dès dernier mois. Je n'étais plus aussi résistante qu'avant et je pouvais facilement le sentir. J'essayais de facilité au mieux la position de Stefan et je pouvais le sentir reposé le moins de poids sur moi.

'' Mila ! Attends ! Attends !'' Quémanda Stefan à bout de souffle et je m'arrêtais en jetant un regard de côté sur lui pour le trouver en me dévisageant avec ce regard songeur qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon. '' Je suis désolé. Je-je … n'ai pas pu. ''

'' Hey ! Je sais, Stefan. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.'' Assurais-je, doucement en le regardant avec confiance.'' Nous allons trouver un moyen. J'ai confiance en toi.''

Il y avait un long échange de regard tacite entre-nous comme ci il cherchait la sincérité dans mon regard et semblait hocher la tête quand il le trouva. Je le ramena tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison et vis Elena déjà en attente sur notre porche. À ce stade, Stefan pouvait se porter par lui-même avec encore quelque difficulté et Elena se précipita vers lui dans l'inquiétude.

'' Tu saignes ? '' S'exclama-t-elle avec préoccupation et Stefan posa son regard sur moi avant de regarder Elena.

''Non. C'est rien. Ça va. Je vais bien.'' Rassura-t-il rapidement avant de baisser le regard dans une pause et je savais ce qu'il allait dire.'' Pardonne-moi. J'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. J'ai essayé … ''

'' Hey !'' Soufflais-je en prenant un pas en avant et porta ma main à son bras avec un regard de sympathie mais son regard était focalisé sur Elena.

Je me tournais pour rencontrer l'expression horrifié d'Elena comme elle prenait un pas en arrière, son regard tombant sur moi comme ci elle s'attendait à ce que je faisais la même chose.

'' Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?'' Demanda-t-elle dans l'expectative.

'' Elle s'est nourrie.'' Répondit Stefan, son regard penaud tout du long comme ci cela était de sa faute et je pouvais sentir la colère refaire surface.'' Et j'ai perdu sa trace.''

Elena écarquilla les yeux, éberlué et haleta dans l'incrédulité.'' C'est pas vrai.''

'' Je vais m'en occuper.'' Assura aussitôt Stefan en prenant un pas en avant.'' Je vais la retrouver et je lui montrerai que l'on peut vivre comme moi et je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse de mal à personne; Elena. Je t'en fais la promesse.''

J'étais prête à l'aider avec cela et si cela ne suffisait pas à rassurer Elena, je le ferais. Il fallait qu'elle avait foi en Stefan. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Vicki, c'était lui. J'en étais persuadé.

'' Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter à mon frère ?'' Surgit Elena, paniqué.'' Et … et … À Matt ?''

'' On trouvera bien une histoire.'' Répondit Stefan, espérant rassurer Elena mais cela avait l'effet inverse comme elle fronça les sourcils et cassa son regard sur nous.

'' Une histoire, tu veux dire un mensonge.'' Fulmina-t-elle, d'un ton condescendant et je prenais un pas en avant sur la défensive.

'' Hey, ce n'est pas sa faute.'' Défendis-je sans hésiter et je vis ses yeux s'écarquillé comme elle posa les yeux sur moi.

'' Mila, tu ne comprends pas, … ''

'' Oh, crois-moi, Elena, je comprends bien mieux que toi en ce moment.'' Cassais-je froidement avec un froncement de sourcils reprenant Elena par mon ton.

'' Je suis désolé … Vraiment.'' S'excusa Stefan même si selon moi, il n'avait pas à et je reposais mon attention sur Elena.

Cette dernière prit un pas en arrière et recentra son regard sur Stefan.'' Je t'ai laissé la journée comme tu me la demander. J'ai compris que tu me fera jamais de mal et je te promets de jamais parler de ton secret à personne.'' Randonna-t-elle avec ce regard familier et je savais que ce qui allait suivre était tout sauf bon signe.'' Mais … je peux pas rester avec toi, Stefan. Désolé, je peux pas … ''

Sur ce, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et claqua la porte derrière elle et je me précipitais à sa poursuite.

'' Elena !'' Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, ma main sur la poignée comme je me souvenais que Stefan était encore présent et tourna mon regard avec préoccupation sur lui.

En effet, il semblait complètement dévasté comme des larmes coulaient de ses yeux verts foncés et je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur la porte hésitante avant de me rendre à lui et l'enveloppé dans une étreinte serré. Il referma ses bras fort sur moi, acceptant mon soutien et je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine étant donné qu'il était plus grand que moi et le tenait en silence.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

J'étais resté allonger sur mon lit sans rien dire et écoutais. J'écoutais les pleures en continu d'Elena et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'était endormi. Je savais que j'aurai dû la réconforter à la place de Stefan mais c'était beaucoup plus facile comme cela. Elena et moi n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde et même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, elle me ramenait à mon état amorphe. Avec Stefan ou Félix, je me sentais de nouveau vivante. Comme ci … comme ci, je pouvais respiré sans sentir cette peine constante et n'avais aucune restriction pour parler. Je pouvais dire ce que je voulais quand je voulais et ne pas pensé à mes parents. J'en étais consciente, cela paraissait triste de même pas vouloir se rappeler de ses parents mais je ne pouvais pas. Cela m'infligeait une douleur que je ne pouvais pas supporter.

Bien, c'était sur cela que j'avais ruminé jusqu'au levé du soleil.

Durant toute la nuit, j'avais été en perpétuel débat. Est-ce que je restais avec Stefan parce que j'avais plus de chance de mourir avant mes dix-huit ans ou parce qu'il me faisait sentir mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été durant ses derniers mois.

Pour être honnête, même après des heures et des heures de débat, je ne savais toujours pas où me situer. Depuis que Damon avait été si près de m'ôter la vie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir et ressentir le sentiment de contentement que j'avais senti dans le creux de ma poitrine.

À la simple pensée, mes doigts volaient à mon cou contusionné et je grimaçais à la douleur qu'un simple touché me procurait. C'était encore plus douloureux qu'hier mais plus douloureux que demain, je supposais. C'était ce que je me disais pour relativisé. Je supposais que si je voyais les choses en noir et gris alors cela aiderait à me sentir mieux ou du moins, c'était ce que je tentais de me convaincre.

Je savais que Stefan avait obtenu Vicki hier soir et ce, à ma plus grande surprise avec l'aide de Damon. Je me demandais encore ce qu'il pourrait obtenir par un tel acte de bonté qui ne lui ressemblait pas et était encore plus confus sur le personnage qu'était Damon Salvatore. Autant que Stefan était assez facile à lire quand il laissait les gens l'approcher suffisamment, Damon, lui était une sorte de mystère complexe.

Bien, si vous demandiez à plusieurs personnes de mon entourage, il vous dirait probablement la même chose à mon sujet et ils auraient raison. J'étais bien plus complexe et foutu que n'importe qu'elle personne et je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. J'étais juste devenu quelque chose de différent et n'arrivais plus à ressentir comme avant. La joie était devenu un simple sentiment, la douleur et la peine, une partie à part entière de ma vie et la tristesse était l'ensemble de ma vision.

Je roulais sur le côté pour atteindre mon téléphone et déverrouilla l'écran en plissant les lèvres, hésitante. Avec les derniers événements, je n'avais pas pu obtenir une prise de Félix et je ne savais vraiment pas à quel point il me détestait. En fait, peut-être que si, avec les centaine de messages qu'il m'avait envoyé pour me dire à chaque fois qu'il me détestait de plus en plus à chaque minute de chaque heures, cela était assez clair.

J'avais besoin de faire amande honorable auprès de lui et je savais que j'allais devoir venir avec une explication du tonnerre si je voulais qu'il acceptait mes excuses. Je tapais un texte rapide lui demandant si il travaillait au Grill aujourd'hui et attendis les plus longues minutes de toute ma vie dans un silence pesant.

Plus j'attendais et plus je devenais légèrement agité, je ne pouvais plus tenir sur mon lit, j'avais besoin de bouger. J'étais déjà habillé depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder ce que j'avais pris. J'avais simplement passé à travers mes tiroirs et tiré un jean skinny noir craqué sur ma cuisse droite et jouais maintenant avec un fil pour passé mon agitation. Je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir et mes yeux se posaient aussitôt sur mon cou ecchymosé.

 _Parfait , Damon ! Maintenant, je devais porter une écharpe !_

J'attrapais une écharpe de mon porte manteau accroché en haut de ma porte et l'enfila tout en sortant de ma chambre tout simplement pour tombé nez-à-nez avec mon pire cauchemars.

'' Elena.'' Saluais-je, raide comme je terminais de noué mon écharpe autour de mon cou et son regard triste se posa, là où se trouvait les hématomes. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour cela ce matin et encore moins envie d'avoir le temps. En fait, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Je restais un peu plus dans un silence tendu avant de continuer mon chemin en passant Elena, je savais qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose. Poser tout un tas de questions mais ce n'était pas comme cela que ça marchait. Rien de tout cela pouvait marcher. Elle avait fait un choix et je le respectais mais il était hors de question que je faisais le même. Stefan était l'une des choses les plus importante dans ma vie maintenant et même si cela paraissait complètement fou, c'était bien la réalité. Pour le si peu de temps qu'il était venu en ville, il avait complètement transformer ma vision des choses et je ne savais vraiment pas si je pourrais retourner à ma simple vie. Ou plutôt errance. Avant son arrivé en ville, j'étais brisé, je l'étais toujours mais sa présence m'aidait à traversé cette peine.

C'était pour cela que je me trouvais une nouvelle fois devant la pension Salvatore, sachant que je pourrais recroiser Damon et serais à nouveau plonger dans l'univers dangereux qu'apportaient les frères Salvatore avec eux.

Seulement, je ne me souciais pas assez pour prendre cet avertissement en compte, j'étais prête à endurer toute les situations qui serait présenter à moi si je pouvais me sentir à nouveau comme je me sentais auprès de Stefan et peut-être même Damon. Je ressentais peut-être la peur … la crainte avec ce dernier mais je pouvais sentir tout autre chose aussi. Il avait comme son frère, une habilité à me faire me sentir plus vivante et je ne voulais pas perdre ça.

Je pénétrais dans la pension sans prendre la peine de frapper sachant que c'était toujours ouvert comme d'habitude et savais maintenant que cela ne pourrait même pas déranger Zach étant donné … Ouais, la mort n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais penser en ce moment.

Je fronçais les sourcils en faisant mon chemin dans les escaliers et me dirigea aussitôt pour la chambre de Stefan.

'' Eh, j'ai une faim de loup, t'aurai pas un truc ?'' Entendis-je Vicki quémander et je grimaçais dans le dégoût sachant qu'elle parlait de sang. Je marchais à l'intérieur, attirant l'attention sur moi comme Stefan se tenait avec une tasse à la main et se dirigeait vers Vicki tandis que Damon était assis, ses bottes de motard surélevées sur le bureau de Stefan, le journal du matin en main.

'' Mila ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' Demanda aussitôt Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet en surveillant Vicki de près.

'' Je t'en prie.'' Bafouais-je, roulant des yeux comme je faisais mon chemin vers l'un des sièges libre.'' Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester à la maison quand tu fais du baby-vamp-sitting ? ''

Vicki cassa un éclat à mon attention tandis que Stefan semblait toujours aussi fébrile comme il analysait toute les réactions de Vicki et Damon souriait de son fameux sourire narquois.

'' Tu ne devrais pas être ici.'' Insista Stefan, soucieux comme Vicki observait la contenance de sa tasse.

'' Voyons, Stefan ! Elle offre une veine, l'accepter.'' Railla Damon en haussant les sourcils suggestif et je cassa mon regard déjà ennuyé par sa présence sur lui.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' La voix de Vicki était lacet entre un léger dégoût et curiosité, me faisant la dévisager perplexe. C'était du sang, elle avait juste à se nourrir sans poser de question.

'' C'est avec ça que tu dois te nourrir.'' Assura Stefan faisant bafoué Damon presque instantanément.

''Oh, quel menteur celui-là. On est tellement loin du compte.'' Se moqua Damon me faisant rétrécir mon regard sur lui dans l'irritation et il leva les yeux de … attends, la boussole ?''Enfin bon, faute de mieux, pas vrai frérot ?'' Je me levais de ma place, ignorant la remarque sarcastique de Damon et m'avança vers lui.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Exigea Vicki maintenant me faisant rouler des yeux comme je continuais mon chemin vers Damon.

Damon souriait plus grand maintenant comme il savait qu'il avait inculqué un esprit de doute dans Vicki. '' Ah oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du putois, du saint Bernard, du Bambi ?''

'' Tes railleries se font vieilles, Salvatore.'' Cassais-je en l'atteignant et attrapa la montre de ses mains avec un éclat.'' Où as-tu eu ça ? ''

'' Tu sais ce que c'est ? '' Demanda Damon en se redressant aussitôt dans l'intérêt et je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe.

'' Et bien, duh !'' Me moquais-je comme ci cela était évident et je pouvais le voir rouler des yeux dans l'impatience.'' Cette montre appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. Elle appartient à Jérémy, maintenant.''

Comme je disais ses mots, Damon se leva de sa place et reprit la montre de mes mains me faisant écarquillés les yeux dans l'irritation.'' Plus maintenant !'' Puis, il se tourna vers Stefan et Vicki en gardant la main en l'air me taquinant tandis que j'essayais en vain de récupérer la montre.'' Elle vient de muter, il lui faut du sang humain, ça n'a rien de nutritif ce que tu viens de lui filer.''

'' Damon, rends-moi la montre !'' M'exclamais-je dans l'exaspération la plus totale avant de me raidir à la prochaine question de Vicki.

'' Pourquoi j'ai pas droit au sang humain ?'' Je me retournais lentement, oubliant la montre et regarda Stefan avec anxiété.

'' Oui, pourquoi ?'' Insista Damon avec un sourire railleur mais j'étais trop focalisé sur Vicki pour donner une merde.

'' Parce que s'en prendre à des proies innocentes c'est mal, Vicki.'' Expliqua Stefan en me donnant un regard et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grimacer.

Ouais, cela n'allait probablement pas le faire. Je doutais même que cela s'enregistrait dans son esprit de toxico. Vicki avait déjà eu des problèmes de dépendance en tant qu'humaine alors qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherait d'en avoir en tant que vampire ? Et si je me souvenais bien de ce que m'avait dit Stefan, les émotions étaient multiplié lorsque l'on était un vampire.

'' Rien ne t'oblige à tuer pour te nourrir.'' Intervenu Damon, désinvolte sur tout le sujet et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le rire incrédule de quitté mes lèvres, interpellant les yeux des vampires sur moi.

'' Franchement, si tu prends vraiment en compte ses conseils autant éteindre ton humanité tout de suite et partir sur un saccage de la ville.'' Assurais-je sarcastique en reprenant le siège de bureau où Damon était assis auparavant et je vis ce dernier rouler des yeux avant de se tourner vers Vicki

'' Ne l'écoute pas. Elle est humaine et dramatique.'' Rétorqua Damon, me donnant un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule.'' Moi, je dis, trouve quelqu'un à ton goût, efface sa mémoire et voilà, c'est si facile.''

'' Oui, tellement facile.'' Répétais-je sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel et Damon haussa simplement les épaules tandis que Stefan se précipita vers Vicki avec inquiétude.

'' Non, non, non, non, non. '' Objecta Stefan vivement en alerte.''Rien ne garantit que tu réussiras à te contrôler et ça te prendra des années avant d'y arriver. On tue facilement un humain et tu devras vivre avec ça tout le reste de ta vie ce qui veut dire, pour être clair, toute l'éternité.''

'' Ne l'écoutes pas.'' Exigea Damon.'' Il a un sens des valeurs qui plane bien loin au-dessus de la norme. Moi je te dis : tu chopes, tu mors, t'effaces.''

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment Vicki ne pouvait pas avoir un mal de crâne en ce moment. Avec ces deux sur elle comme ci ils étaient un petit diable et un ange sur ses épaules. Ce débattant constamment pour lui faire faire le bien ou le mal. Rien que de les regarder, cela me donnais un torticolis.

Stefan cassa son regard irrité sur Damon avant de reporter son attention sur Vicki sachant qu'il perdait cet argument.'' Eh Vicki, regarde-moi. On trace son propre chemin, ce sont nos valeurs ainsi que nos actes qui définissent ce qu'on est.''

'' Oh, tais-toi, le Dracula du new age.'' Cassa Damon clairement exaspéré comme il fit son chemin pour la sortie.'' J'en ai ras le bol, bon appétit.''

Je regardais après Damon comme Vicki se tourna vers Stefan et demanda une recharge. Je croisais aussitôt le regard de Stefan à cela et je savais que tout cela allait être beaucoup plus dur que nous l'avions espérer. Comme nous restions dans notre échange tacite, la sonnerie retentit et je fronçais les sourcils en même temps que Stefan, perplexe.

Personne ne venait à la pension Salvatore et encore moins, sonnait. Je relevais les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Stefan et il me donna un signe de tête furtif vers la sortie avant de donner un autre regard sur Vicki. Je posais à mon tour mes yeux sur Vicki et me leva avant de faire mon chemin vers la porte tout comme Stefan.

Une fois que nous étions dans le couloirs, je me tournais vers Stefan qui marchait à mes côtés.'' Cela ne marchera pas. Pas si Damon continu à l'influencer.''

'' Je ne peux pas vraiment l'enfermer dans l'une de nos cellules et attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adapté au sang animal.'' Contra Stefan, lasse et je fronçais les sourcils dans la pensée.

'' En fait, cela pourrait être une idée.'' Acceptais-je presque enthousiaste et je vis le regard insistant de Stefan sur moi, me faisant soupirer.'' Si tu comptes pas aider, aussi.''

Stefan s'arrêta, me faisant faire une halte à mon tour et je me retournais sachant qu'il allait probablement me donner une sorte de conférence. Il était un de ses traits ennuyeux mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire quoique ce soit. Je savais que c'était parce qu'il se sentait vraiment responsable de l'état de Vicki. Même si cela n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec lui si vous vouliez mon avis. Il était Damon qui avait fait d'elle un vampire et Stefan ne devrait pas avoir à nettoyer le gâchis de son frère. Seulement, si il ne le faisait pas alors nous aurions probablement un vampire sur le lâche et cela n'était pas possible.

'' Elle est encore nouvelle pour tout ça mais elle a droit à une chance. Je ne peux pas faire ça pour elle.'' Expliqua-t-il, ses orbes forestiers me priant pour que je saisissais son point de vue.

Je le dévisageais longuement dans l'indécision sachant que cela était probablement une très mauvaise idée mais fini par soupirer fortement dans la défaite.

'' Très bien. Juste … arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux.'' Grommelais-je avec un froncement de sourcils comme je faisais mon chemin vers les escaliers. Je pouvais entendre le rire silencieux de Stefan venant de derrière et j'approfondis mon froncement de sourcils dans l'ennui quand une voix beaucoup trop familière retentit.

'' Stefan ? Stefan ? '' Appela Elena, la panique et l'appréhension très net dans sa voix.

Je descendais aux côtés Stefan comme il se fit connaître et Elena sursauta en se retournant, tout simplement pour froncer les sourcils à ma vue.'' Mila ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ''

'' Euh … Stefan est mon ami.'' Répondis-je en levant un sourcil confus quant à sa question.

'' Ils sont des vampires.'' Soutenu Elena, son ton lacet avec réprimande tandis que je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en arquant un sourcil.

'' Sans blague.'' Bafouais-je, secouant la tête légèrement agacé.

Elena me dévisagea presque stupéfaite avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Stefan.'' Où est Vicki ?''

'' Au deuxième.'' Répondit Stefan, son regard traîné sur l'escalier pour souligné son point et je reposais mon regard sur Elena comme elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerf.

'' On fait quoi maintenant ?'' Demanda-t-elle sèchement.'' Parce que Jérémy vient de partir à sa recherche avec la moitié de la ville, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?''

'' Je sais pas. Trouve un mensonge. '' Exigeais-je, agacé par son manque d'effort dans tout ça.'' Jérémy est plutôt du genre crédule ce n'est pas vraiment difficile.''

Elle se tourna vers moi, bouche bée et je roulais des yeux à son air tellement dramatique. C'était notre frère, on lui disait toujours des mensonges. Je veux dire, il était mon jumeau et je lui avais raconter des tas de mensonge à longueur de temps.

Remarquant la tension entre nous Stefan prit un pas en avant.'' J'explique tout à Vicky mais ça va prendre du temps parce que son côté versatile et impulsif a empiré avec son addiction aux drogues et tout ça a beaucoup d'impact sur sa façon d'y réagir.''

'' Oui, en gros c'est un vampire qui a des choses à régler ?'' Cassa Elena, suffisante et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle dans l'irritation.'' Bon et moi là-dedans ?'' Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il fallait toujours qu'elle soit le centre d'attention.'' Parce que j'arrête pas de mentir à tout le monde alors au moins dit moi ce qu'il se passe.''

'' Je la garde ici avec moi le temps qu'elle arrive à se contrôler.'' Répondit Stefan simplement et Vicki choisit ce moment pour faire son entrer.

'' Et ça va prendre combien de temps ?'' Demanda la bébé vampire et je levais les yeux devenant de plus en plus ennuyé par les deux filles dans la pièce. Nous n'avions vraiment pas le temps pour ça et Stefan semblait du même avis comme il se tourna vers Vicki, légèrement ennuyé par son apparition.

'' On reparlera de ça plus tard.'' Déclara-t-il avant de reposé son regard sur Elena qui était déjà entrain de fixé Vicki avec nervosité.

'' Hey, Vicki.'' Reconnu maladroitement Elena.'' Est-ce que tu vas bien ?''

Le roulement d'yeux de Vicki était presque instantané comme elle descendit les dernières marches et se posta devant Elena. '' Si je vais bien ?'' Répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité.'' Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? ''

La brune quitta pour le salon et je la suivais avec Stefan et Elena sur mes talons. Je pouvais déjà voir la conversation éprouvante à venir et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine en ignorant les appels d'Elena.

Je sortis trois tasses d'un des placards avant de me rendre à la machine à café, je savais déjà l'effet que la caféine avait sur les vampires et je pensais que cela pourrait aider. Je servis le liquide chaud brun presque noir dans chacune des tasses avant de retourner dans le salon où Elena, Vicki et Stefan se trouvaient maintenant assis sur les différents canapés.

'' Penser que tu en aurais besoin.'' Déclarais-je à l'attention de Stefan en lui tendant la tasse avec un clin d'oeil et son fameux sourire sincère orna ses lèvres comme il me remercia en acceptant la tasse.

Je tendis la deuxième à Vicki comme Stefan expliqua l'importance de celle-ci.'' Le mieux, c'est la caféine, en circulant à travers nos veines, elle réchauffe notre corps ce qui permet de ne pas avoir la peau trop froide au toucher.''

Je m'asseyais aux côtés de Stefan avant de prendre une gorgée de ma propre tasse et je pouvais voir Elena nous dévisagée légèrement abasourdit. Je haussais les épaules et reporta mon attention sur le vampire femelle.

'' Et si moi, je veux boire du sang humain ?'' Insista Vicki me donnant envie de la frapper tandis qu'Elena se raidit considérablement en regardant Stefan avec des yeux paniqués.

''Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser cette envie.'' Exigea Stefan, son ton aussi ferme et compréhensif que possible.''À la combattre, jour après jour systématiquement.''

'' Oh non, la joue pas désintox en 12 étapes.'' Renchérit Vicki avec rouleau d'yeux, ennuyé me faisant serré ma main autour de ma tasse dans l'exaspération.''J'ai déjà donné là-dedans avec le médecin du lycée, ça marche pas sur moi.''

'' Ça fonctionne quand on veut y arriver.'' Assura Stefan, tentant de l'encourager mais il était évident que Vicki n'avait aucune volonté que ce soit.

'' Donc tu n'as jamais goûté de sang humain ?'' Discuta Vicki avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

Stefan posa son regard hésitant sur Elena, puis sur moi avant de regarder à nouveau Vicki.'' Pas depuis longtemps.''

Je ne savais pas vraiment sur son temps d'alimentation. La plupart du temps, Stefan était assez secret sur certaine parties de son existence et j'étais très bien avec cela. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il était un vampire avant tout et même si je voulais plus que tout l'idéaliser, je savais qu'il n'avait pas pu être aussi irréprochable qu'il l'était maintenant. Je supposais que cent-soixante-deux années étaient longues et on devaient se perdre plus d'une fois durant le chemin.

'' C'est-à-dire ?'' Poussa Vicki avec curiosité et je pouvais voir que l'intérêt d'Elena avait également été pris au vif.

Même si elle affirmait que c'était terminé, elle était toujours amoureuse de Stefan. Elle ne pouvait pas me le cacher. Je l'avais entendu pleurer la nuit dernière et je savais que cela voulait dire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas continuer, elle était bien vite revenu pour obtenir des soi-disant réponses.

Stefan avait cet effet là, il était en quelque sorte addictif et je le reconnaissais la première. Il avait cette facilité à vous faire sentir beaucoup mieux, comme en sécurité et je ne laisserais pas cela filé entre mes doigts.

'' Depuis des années et quand j'y repense je suis pas fier de mon comportement.'' Expliqua Stefan dans un ton de culpabilité pur et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'apporter ma main sur la sienne, interpellant les deux autres filles mais je m'en fichais complètement.

Il était mon ami et j'étais présente pour le soutenir, peu importe quoi. Il y avait un long silence comme Stefan et moi, échangèrent un regard tacite et je pouvais sentir la pression qu'il mit sur ma main en signe de gratitude. Je pensais que cet acte voulait dire beaucoup plus pour lui que pour moi. Je le soutenais devant ma sœur et agissais sans aucun complexe avec la personne qu'il était. Nous nous étions en quelque sorte accepter tels que nous étions et c'était le plus important pour moi.

'' Et ces crises de manque elles s'arrêtent ?'' Surgit Vicki, rompant notre échange et je détachais rapidement ma main de celle de Stefan pour constater qu'Elena fixait nos mains autrefois lacés avec un froncement de sourcil.''C'est comme une méga cuite avec des vertiges. Et se cacher du soleil ça me rend barge. Il me faut du sang, j'en ai besoin. Faut vite que j'aille au toilettes aussi mais pourquoi ? Je suis morte, non ? '' Je secouais la tête à toute les questions sans réponse de Vicki comme elle se leva pour quitter et je suivais son dos fuyant avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux qui se regardaient avec les yeux de chiot malade d'amour.

'' Je vais aller en chercher. Il faut qu'elle en boive un peu.'' Annonça Stefan, échangeant à nouveau un regard crève cœur avec Elena avant de se lever.'' Bon, je fais vite.''

Il nous laissa seules et je ne pouvais dire que cela m'enchantais vraiment. Je regardais n'importe où sauf à Elena qui à l'inverse avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose. C'était juste dans sa nature. Elle ne faisait pas les silences tendu et pouvait encore moins garder la bouche fermée. Seulement, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qui sortait de ses lèvres la prochaine.

'' Stefan et toi sembles réellement proche.'' Je fis une double-prise en la dévisageant, ébahit avant de rapidement reprendre mes esprits.

'' Donc nous sommes.'' Répondis-je sur la défensive malgré moi et je pouvais voir Elena écarquillés les yeux, surprise.

'' Mila …'' Commença Elena sur un ton de sermon mais je l'arrêtais aussitôt en levant une main.

'' Quel est ton point, Elena ? '' L'interrompis-je rapidement, allant droit au but.'' Parce que si tu comptes me faire la morale pour que je cesse de le voir. Je te le dis tout de suite, cela ne marchera pas. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi vivante depuis la mort des parents et ce, grâce à lui et Félix. Alors, quoique tu dises, c'est non.''

'' Même si cela te mets en danger ? '' Cassa Elena, irrité maintenant.'' Mila, regarde ton cou. Tu as déjà été blessé et je ne veux pas te perdre, toi, aussi.''

'' Crois-moi, tu me perdras si tu m'empêches de le voir.'' Assurais-je, mon ton solennelle et sombre à la fois comme Vicki choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée.

'' Fausse alarme.'' S'exclama la vampire avec un grand sourire à notre attention.''Mon corps se sent vraiment vidé. Ça reste une bonne fatigue mais c'est très bizarre.''

Je regardais comme Vicki attrapa son téléphone portable et commença à pianoter sur son clavier. Cela me rappela de Félix et je jetais un regard sur mon propre téléphone. Je vis que j'avais un message texte et n'hésita pas à l'ouvrir.

Félix :  Je travailles pour la fête d'halloween ! Envie de mourir ! Viens me rejoindre dans le côté obscur.

PS : Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, Pétasse !

Une sourire tordu son chemin à la surface au mots de Félix et je relevais la tête pour trouvé Elena à dévisagé Vicki avec inquiétude. Je secouais la tête en attrapant ma veste que j'avais posé sur le bord du canapé et l'enfila, interpellant aussitôt l'attention d'Elena.

'' Où est-ce que tu vas ? '' Demanda-t-elle, son ton légèrement paniqué, me faisant faire une halte dans mon ascension pour la sortie.

'' Dehors !'' Répondis-je ne prenant pas la peine d'élaborer ma réponse comme je repartais et héla Stefan pour le prévenir de mon départ avant de franchir la porte et me dirigé vers mon SUV.

J'avais conduit tout droit pour la maison de Félix sachant qu'il prendrait son changement que ce soir et pensais qu'il était temps de l'affronter. Je ne pouvais pas indéfiniment me cacher derrière tout les problèmes de vampire et je devais agir comme la personne responsable que j'avais l'habitude d'être. Je savais que j'allais devoir lui mentir à nouveau mais cela était pour une bonne raison. Si je pouvais mentir avec Jérémy alors je pourrais le faire avec Félix. C'était pour sa sécurité et celle de Stefan. Après tout, cela avait été son oncle qui avait tiré sur Stefan pas plus tard qu'hier et je ne pouvais pas encore lui faire confiance avec cela. En parlant de Logan, cela me faisait pensé que j'avais encore à récupérer la montre que Damon avait prise. Rien que d'y penser cela était épuisant. Mes interactions avec Damon étaient juste une douleur dans mon cul. Si je pouvais, je ne lui reparlerais jamais mais malheureusement cela n'était pas possible. Si je voulais être ami avec Stefan alors je devais supporter son frère meurtrier qui avait essayé de me tuer plus de fois que je ne pouvais compter.

Je me garais devant la grande maison blanche de banlieue à deux étages et resta un moment dans mon siège, figé. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais lui dire et je me doutais bien qu'un simple mensonge ne serait pas suffisant cette fois. Si je voulais qu'il ait à nouveau confiance en moi, il fallait que je lui dévoilais une partie de l'histoire.

Sur cette pensée, je descendais de mon SUV dans un élan de courage et marcha jusqu'à la porte avant de frapper trois coup franc contre le bois d'ébène. Je jetais un œil par-dessus mon épaule comme j'attendais quelqu'un pour m'accueillir quand l'ouverture de la porte m'interpella.

'' Mila !'' S'exclama Mme. Cooper-Fell d'un ton beaucoup trop enthousiaste à mon goût et elle s'avança à l'extérieur avant de m'engloutir dans une étreinte serré. Je me raidissais au contact soudain, ne l'appréciant pas dans le moindre et cocha la mâchoire dans l'irritation.'' Je suis tellement soulagé de te voir. Je pensais que toi et Félix aviez rompu. Cela aurait été une telle tragédie !'' Elle se détacha avec un regard exagérément épouvanté et je me retenais de rouler des yeux.'' Oh, pauvre enfant ! Rentre ! Rentre !''

Heureusement pour moi, Félix était déjà entrain de descendre les escaliers comme sa mère referma la porte derrière moi. Seulement, ce petit salaud, prenait tout son temps et sa mère avait une nouvelle fois l'opportunité de m'engloutir dans une étreinte. Son parfum amer emplit à nouveau mes narines et je devais me retenir de vomir. La nausée était instantané et je cochais à nouveau ma mâchoire. Son parfum était une sorte de mélange entre l'acidité d'un citron et l'amertume d'une endive et je pouvais déjà affirmer que j'étais allergique aux endives. C'était beaucoup trop pointu pour mon palais et je détestais encore plus le goût en bouche.

La mère de Félix était pas plus grande que moi mais elle me dominait encore de quelque centimètre et portait les vêtements typiquement bourgeois. Elle avait ramené ses long cheveux d'un noir de jais en un chignon serré, strict, lui donnant l'air encore plus guindé et un maquillage parfait presque millimétré au centimètre près, couvrait ses pâtes d'oies et accentuait ses fortes pommettes. Je ne niais pas le fait qu'elle était une belle femme mais elle était avant tout, exaspérante. Je lançais un regard persistant sur Félix, presque suppliant et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui quand il m'envoya un sourire narquois, profitant pleinement de mon malaise.

'' Ok ! Ok ! Maman, c'est bon ! Tu vas l'a tuer.'' Dramatisa Félix en nous rejoignant et sa mère me lâcha, enfin.

Je n'avais pas le temps de dire _ouf_ comme j'étais attraper par le bras avant d'être tirer à travers les escaliers puis le couloirs menant jusqu'à la chambre de Félix. Il referma la porte derrière lui et me laissa debout en plein milieu de sa chambre tandis qu'il marcha pour son placard.

'' Dieu, merci, tu es venu ! '' S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains dans la théâtralité.'' Elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur notre _relation._ '' Je secouais la tête en soupirant comme il mima des guillemet autour du mot _relation_ et m'avança jusqu'à son lit avant de me laisser tomber dessus avec un léger rebond.

'' Tu crois qu'elle finira par accepter ton homosexualité ? '' Demandais-je, allongé sur le dos en détachant mon regard de son plafond pour son dos.

'' Je suppose. Éventuellement.'' Songea Félix, distrait comme il passait à travers son placard avant de se tourner vers moi avec ce regard inquisiteur.'' Ok, fini de jouer. Je veux des réponses.''

''Je me doute.'' Soupirais-je, lasse avant de prendre une inspiration nerveuse.'' Ok. Stefan et Damon ont quelque questions du genre … rivalités fraternelle et je me suis un peu retrouvée prise dans les feux croisés.''

Mon mensonge n'en était pas vraiment un et je pouvais voir que Félix songeait vraiment à ce que je venais de lui confier comme il stimulait avec un doigt sur son menton comme ci il analysait chacun de mes mots.

'' Quand tu dis : retrouvée prise dans les feux croisés. Tu veux dire : retrouvée prise dans les feux croisés ou retrouvée prise dans les feux croisés ? '' Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestif. Un sourire salace jouant sur ses lèvres comme son ton était lacé avec railleries.

J'écarquillais les yeux en attrapant l'un de ses oreillers en plume et le lança sur lui dans l'agacement.'' Non, idiot ! Pas dans ce genre là.''

Son sourire tomba dans un froncement de sourcils comme il soupira et leva les mains en l'air comme ci il ne comprenait rien à la situation et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Moi aussi, j'aurai quelque difficulté à comprendre si il me manquait la majeur partie de l'histoire.

'' Soin d'expliquer, dans ce cas ? '' Exigea-t-il en me rejoignant sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de moi, tête contre tête comme je regardais le plafond avec une expression songeuse.

'' Damon …'' Je m'arrêtais à la recherche de mes mots. Comment allais-je pouvoir expliquer la personne qu'était Damon sans laisser la colère, la curiosité, l'intérêt et la peur infiltrés mon ton. ''Damon est un personnage complexe qui voue son existence à rendre celle de son frère misérable et comme je suis l'amie de Stefan, il prend un malin plaisir à me tourmenter pour l'atteindre.''

'' Who ! Donc, il est vraiment comme Christian Grey ? '' Questionna Félix, en posant ses yeux pleins de malice sur moi.'' Comme tout : maniaque du contrôle, violence etc. ''

'' Sérieusement ? '' Gémis-je en passant ma main sur mon visage dans l'indignation.'' Félix, tu as un sérieux problème avec ce gars-là.''

'' Quoi ? Il est chaud.'' Défendit Félix avant de reprendre rapidement.'' Damon est chaud et il a ce problème de tortionnaire comme lui.''

'' Tu dis ça comme ci s'était une partie de plaisir.'' Marmonnais-je en soupirant, lasse. Être aux côtés de Damon, était tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Il était surtout, terrifiant, exaspérant, ennuyeux et … chaud. Je devais le reconnaître.

'' C'est quoi le truc avec les écharpes ? '' Surgit Félix, laissant sa main atteindre pour un bout de mon écharpe et commença à jouer distraitement avec. '' Tu veux essayer un nouveau style ou quoi ? ''

'' Quoi ? '' J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'agitation en me redressant brusquement.'' Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Rien ! Y a rien avec mon écharpe.''

Félix haussa un sourcil, confus et se redressa sur ses coudes pour me regarder.'' Ok. Tu refais ce truc bizarre. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? ''

'' Attention, pétasse.'' Avertis-je avec un sourire narquois.'' Je pourrais penser que tu te fais du soucis pour moi.''

'' Pff !'' Bafoua aussitôt Félix en se levant pour retourner à son placard.''Aide-moi à trouver une tenue pour le travail au lieu de dire des conneries pareilles.''

J'avais passer le reste de l'après-midi à l'aider à choisir sa tenue et l'avais conduit jusqu'au Grill pour l'heure de son changement. À présent, Félix se trouvait à slalomé entre les tables et le bar. J'avais pu constater combien le patron de Félix, se fichait que les adolescents manipulaient l'alcool même si cela n'était pas légal.

J'avais décider d'agir solidaire et ne pas me rendre à la fête d'Halloween organisé au lycée, non pas que je serais vraiment aller en premier lieu mais je préférais avoir une sorte d'alibi face à Elena. Après notre petite discussion de cet après-midi, j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait commencer à me fliquer et je n'étais certainement pas d'accord avec cela. J'aimais ma propre vie et ma liberté et ce n'était pas une sœur autoritaire maniaque du contrôle qui m'empêcherait d'agir comme je le souhaitais.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'occupation étant donné que j'étais partie directement pour la pension Salvatore ce matin et Félix avait des heures de travaille à rattraper. Ce qui voulait dire que je me retrouvais à un stand seule et observais la plupart du temps Félix travaillé comme une harceleuse.

Actuellement, j'essayais de passer le temps en écoutant de la musique et jouais à Angry bird sur mon téléphone. J'étais certaine que je devais ressembler à une vraie geek avec mes lèvres plisser dans la concentration, mon froncement de sourcils de frustration et mes mouvements rapides des pouces et des index mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

J'étais sur le point de passé un niveau sur lequel j'avais été coincé depuis bien une trentaine de minute quand une nouvelle présence en face de mon siège m'interpella. Je fis l'erreur de lever les yeux de mon écran pour l'espace de cinq secondes et mon niveau était foutu.

Maintenant, j'étais exaspéré, frustré … oh, et super énervé. Mon humeur ne fit que s'accentuer comme je vis la raison de mon échec. Il portait son habituel sourire arrogant exécrable et sa fameuse veste en cuir noire. Sa simple vue suffisait à m'envoyer dans une vague de rage et j'arrachais mes écouteurs de mes oreilles avant de claquer mon téléphone contre la table.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Salvatore ? '' Craquais-je sur la défensive en rétrécissant mes yeux sur lui dans la méfiance.

'' Et moi qui pensait que nous devenions amis.'' Déclara-t-il, feignant mine d'être blessé avant de reprendre son sourire narquois à mon expression renfrogné.

'' Nous sommes loin d'être des amis.'' Bafouais-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.'' Maintenant, y-a-t-il une raison que je dois supporter ta présence plus que nécessaire ? ''

'' Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mila !'' Tsik Damon entre ses dents comme il leva un doigt.'' Un garçon ne peut pas profiter de ta compagnie.''

'' J'aime être seule.'' Cassais-je avec un sourire sec en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et son expression amusé tomba aussitôt pour un sourire mauvais en coin.

'' Ce n'est pas vrai.'' Objecta-t-il sûr de lui comme ci il savait ce que je pensais et mon sourire tomba dans un froncement de sourcils.

Je me sentais comme ci j'étais dans une sorte de piège de la vérité et voulais même me … confier à lui. Ce qui était complètement fou étant donné que je pouvais encore sentir mon sang pulser là où ses doigts avaient écrasés ma trachée comme un rappel constant du mal qu'il était. Maintenant, je voulais plus que tout m'enfuir d'ici et surtout loin de lui. J'étais celle qui analysais les gens à l'aide du silence pas l'inverse. Je détestais être le centre d'attention surtout quand c'était quelqu'un comme Damon.

'' Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à accomplir avec moi … '' Je m'avançais sur la table, mon regard résistant ne quittant jamais le sien et je pouvais voir son sourire narquois tomber pour la première fois.'' Si c'est un jeu malade pour tourmenter Stefan ou me faire du mal mais à partir de maintenant, reste loin de moi. Je ne veux pas te voir, t'entendre ou même avoir à faire quelque chose avec toi.''

'' Who ! Et bien … '' Son froncement de sourcils s'amplifia comme il semblait chercher ses mots.'' C'était très courageux ou alors, très stupide.'' Commenta-t-il avant de laisser son sourire menaçant quitter ses lèvres roses pour laisser place à une expression des plus sérieuse.'' Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment, Mila. ''

Sur ce, je restais complètement sans voix comme il se leva de sa place et fit son chemin à travers le Grill pour atteindre le bar. Je ne pouvais pas le voir car mon dos était face à lui mais j'étais persuadé qu'il avait toujours ses yeux posés sur moi. C'était Damon après tout, il était flippant et un type de harceleur persistant. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de sa petite remarque énigmatique.

 _Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment._

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire même ?

Puis, je réalisais ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Il avait simplement baisé à nouveau avec mon esprit et voulait que je me torture pour mettre un sens derrière ses mots. Il savait que j'analysais les gens et il savait probablement que je voudrais l'analyser, lui aussi. Ou alors, je perdais ma santé mentale à me tourmenter et ne savais plus du tout de quoi je parlais.

 _Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?_

Putain de merde ! Je tournais la tête à la recherche du vampire qui venait juste de me retourner le cerveau simplement pour constater qu'il avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de lui dans le bar. Comme ci, il n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu et je commençais à croire que j'avais des hallucinations.

 _Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des hallucinations ? Peut-être que l'appauvrissement en air fréquent avait merdé avec mes neurones ou alors, c'était les coups régulier que ma tête prenait._

Je secouais furieusement la tête pour me retirer cette idée de l'esprit et me leva brusquement ayant soudainement besoin d'air. Tout ce que je savais était qu'il fallait que je sortais. J'attrapais ma veste assit sur la banquette et courais presque jusqu'à la sortie. Je poussais violemment les portes battantes et explosa par les portes. L'air frais m'engloutit toute entière et je me penchais à bout de souffle sur mes jambes. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon sang pulsait follement le long de mes veines. Je connaissais cette sensation. Cette légèreté puis la douleur et l'hyperventilation. Le manquement d'air presque suffocant. Je venais tout juste de faire une crise de panique et ce, juste avec des mots de Damon. Il avait obtenu une emprise sur mon esprit et avais réussi à tout foiré avec six ridicule petits mots.

Un bruit de claquement de porte puis des bruits de pas contre le béton résonnèrent derrière moi et je fus bientôt enveloppé dans une sorte d'étreinte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me laissais étreindre mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable de toute ma vie. Je reconnus le parfum familier de Félix et m'accrocha plus fort à lui. C'était comme ci, je ne pouvais plus rien arrêter. Tout un flot d'émotion me submergea dans l'espace de quelque seconde et la douleur que je ressentais par à coup, afflua comme un raz-de-marrée. Je devais mordre dur sur ma lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de tombés mais cela était beaucoup plus difficile que je le pensais. Je ne comprenais pas le problème avec moi. Je restais forte à une attaque de vampire malade mais je m'effondrais à de simple petit mots stupide.

'' Hey ! Hey ! Mila ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Questionna Félix complètement paniqué et confus comme il frottait lentement mon dos dans un geste apaisant.'' Ça va, aller. Ça va, aller.''

Plus, les secondes passaient et plus, je me sentais drainé de toute mon énergie. J'avais l'impression d'être aspirer par la douleur et soudain, l'obscurité semblait accueillante. Je fermais les yeux un instant et la minute d'après, je m'effondrais au sol. Félix me rattrapa de justesse avant que mon crâne entra en contact avec le sol dur et le simple choc me suffisait pour succomber à la noirceur qui m'entourait.

Je me réveillais à la sensation étrange d'un endroit confortable et chaud. La surface était molle et presque tentante pour plonger à nouveau vers l'obscurité puis vint le bruit qui m'avait réveiller en premier lieu. Des sanglots, plusieurs sanglots étranglés. Je flashais mes yeux ouvert dans un sursaut et regarda tout autour de moi dans la confusion avant de constater que je me trouvais dans mon lit. Mais … comment ? La dernière chose que je me souvenais, j'étais au Grill, Damon était venu une nouvelle fois me tourmenter puis, plus rien. Je fronçais les sourcils complètement abruti quand le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Et bien, ce n'était pas un bruit mais quelqu'un qui pleurait. Je me levais tout de suite de mon lit, constatant que je me trouvais maintenant dans une paire de sueur ainsi qu'un débardeur bleu nuit. J'étais d'autant plus confuse à mon changement de vêtement mais n'y accorda pas vraiment d'importance depuis que les sanglots semblaient beaucoup plus important. J'attrapais mon gilet à capuche entreposé sur ma chaise de bureau et l'enfila avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour voir Elena sortir de la chambre de Jérémy avec les yeux brillants. Je réalisais qu'elle était sur le point de brisé et pouvais encore entendre Jérémy pleurer. Cela devait vraiment être grave si Jérémy pleurait.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' Les mots étaient instantané comme je regardais Elena dans l'expectative.

Puis, je pris conscience de son état. Elle semblait beaucoup plus blafarde que d'habitude, vêtu de son costume d'infirmière. Elle l'avait trempé dans ce que je supposais être du faux sang mais les coutures déchirés sur son bras m'interpellèrent. Je fronçais les sourcils en prenant un pas en avant et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'une marque de morsure. Je levais aussitôt les yeux sur Elena dans l'effroi et rencontra son regard morne. Il ne fallait pas être un grand physicien pour mettre deux et deux ensemble et je prenais un pas en arrière dans le choc. Vicki. Jérémy pleurant. Elle était probablement …

Je levais les yeux sur Elena à ma pensée.'' Est-elle … ''

'' Stefan a essayé de la tenir à l'écart mais elle allait me tuer et … ''

'' Oh mon dieu ! '' Haletais-je dans la compréhension avant de fermer mes yeux sur ceux d'Elena.'' Où est-il ? Où est Stefan, Elena ? ''

'' Il est en bas mais … Mila …''

Je n'attendais même pas la fin de sa phrase comme je courais, la passé et descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre dans la précipitation et la préoccupation. Je connaissais suffisamment Stefan pour savoir qu'il se reprocherait cela et le détruirait un peu plus. J'explosais de la porte d'entrée en trombe et Stefan se leva brusquement du petit banc à l'avant de notre proche à mon arrivée soudaine. Je croisais aussitôt son regard et pouvais le lire comme un livre ouvert. Toute les émotions. Peine, culpabilité, tristesse, honte et … douleur.

Dans un geste totalement instantané, j'accourais vers lui et referma mes bras autour de lui dans une étreinte. Il m'enveloppa dans ses bras pour le deuxième soir de suite et je le laissais tenir sur mon épaule comme l'amie que je devais être. Seulement, notre étreinte ne dura pas longtemps comme de nouveaux pas se firent entendre et je me détachais en même temps que Stefan pour rencontrer le regard affaiblit d'Elena.

'' Ca va, toi ?'' Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Stefan me faisant rouler des yeux.

Comment pensait-elle qu'il allait ? Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'était pas un monstre appréciant donner la mort. Non ! Stefan était loin de cela. Il était la personne la plus compatissante que je connaissais et il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

'' Je voulais simplement l'aider.'' Déclara-t-il doucement dans un ton de regret et d'accablement.'' seulement, au lieu de ça … '' Il releva les yeux sur Elena et moi en déglutissant.'' Et votre frère, alors ?''

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à Jérémy. Dès l'instant, où les mots avaient quitté les lèvres d'Elena, j'avais foncé ici et donné mon soutien à Stefan. Je reconnaissais que cela faisait deux soirs de suite que je donnais mon soutien à Stefan au lieu de ma famille et réalisais que je devrais probablement allé vérifier sur Jérémy. Je me détachais de Stefan en donnant un regard sur Elena avant de passer mon chemin et m'arrêter devant ma porte. Je donnais un regard empathique sur Stefan avant de faire mon chemin à l'intérieur. Mon regard tomba sur le haut de l'escalier et je ne savais plus vraiment si j'aurais la force de l'affronter. Il devrait probablement être comme le jour où nous avions appris que nos parents étaient mort et Elena se trouvait à l'hôpital dans un état comateux. Je me souvenais avoir coulé sur le sol comme un automate tandis que les cries de Jérémy résonnait à l'intérieur de la maison et n'avais pas bougé jusqu'à ce que l'on mis obligea.

Je secouais la tête pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir et pris une profonde inspiration avant de monter à l'étage. Je faisais mon chemin devant la porte de Jérémy et hésita pour ouvrir la poignée. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment affronter cela ? Est-ce que je pourrais même être d'une aide quelconque ? Je veux dire, je n'étais pas vraiment qualifié quand la personne que vous aimiez venait de mourir. J'avais perdu mes parents mais cela ne faisait pas de moi, une experte de la mort. Loin delà. J'avais encore du mal à traiter avec la mort de mes parents.

Finalement, j'ouvris la porte sur un coup de tête et le regretta aussitôt quand je vis l'état de Jérémy. Il était effondré sur son lit, ses genoux rapprochés contre sa poitrine comme il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il ne me reconnu même pas au premier abord comme je m'avançais vers lui et m'installa sur le rebord de son lit.

Je posais une main incertaine sur son genou et il leva ses yeux embués de larmes sur moi avant de détacher ses mains de ses jambes et me sauter au cou. Je me raidis au premier abord à ce contact soudain avant de le laisser pleurer sur mon épaule. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de lui et commença à frotter son dos dans un geste réconfortant.

Je pouvais sentir mon épaule devenir humide comme je tentais de le rassurer dans un murmure répétitif, et me soutenir moi-même ensemble.'' Là ! Là ! C'est ok, Jer ! C'est ok !''

J'étais tellement pris dans le moment que je ne remarquais pas Damon se tenant sur le pas de la porte de Jérémy jusqu'à ce qu'il se racla maladroitement la gorge et me fis tourner la tête dans un sursaut.

Je devrais probablement le détester, lui dire de quitter cette maison immédiatement mais à ce moment, je n'avais vraiment pas la force de tenir une haine envers quiconque. À la place, je levais un sourcil interrogateur sans un mot et Damon reposa son regard sur Jérémy qui me tenait toujours comme une bouée de sauvetage.

'' Je vais le contraindre à oublier.'' Déclara-t-il doucement, presque trop doucement et je le dévisageais incrédule pendant un instant avant de reposer mon regard indécis sur Jérémy.

Je n'aimais pas cette idée, loin delà mais il semblait tellement brisé et si quelqu'un savait ce qu'était d'être brisé se serait moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devenait comme moi. Une simple coquille vide errant sans but ou aspiration réelles. Il devait vivre, rire et grandir. Si je pourrais faire quelque chose de bien alors se serait ceci. Il méritait bien cela.

Je me détachais de Jérémy et me redressa sur mes pieds avant de me retourner vers Damon et lui donner un simple hochement de tête et de sortir de la chambre de Jérémy en refermant la porte derrière moi.

J'attendais devant la porte, appuyé contre le mur en rongeant nerveusement sur l'ongle de mon pouce et songeais à la propre idée de me contraindre. Et si, cela pourrait effacer toute la douleur que je ressentais ? Me rendait plus moi-même. Plus comme mon ancienne moi. J'oublierais probablement de mon amitié avec Stefan mais je supposais que cela me manquerais pas étant donné que je redeviendrais mon ancienne moi. Je ne saurais pas qu'ils étaient des vampires et ne ressentirais pas ce besoin persistant de protéger et être là pour Stefan sans restrictions.

J'étais vraiment perdu. Je pourrais redevenir comme moi mais alors je devrais perdre la seule grande amitié que j'avais connu et devrais oublier les moments que j'avais passé avec lui. Je le forcerais à faire semblant en ma présence comme je ferais semblant avec Jérémy et je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire cela.

Juste quand je venais à cette conclusion, Damon sortit de la chambre de Jérémy en refermant derrière lui et se tourna vers moi, semblant surprit par ma présence avant de rapidement reprendre son visage composé.

Il y avait un long silence pesant entre nous comme il me dévisageait comme ci il essayait de me lire ou même obtenir une réponse de part et c'était pour la première fois que je voyais une partie vraie de Damon Salvatore. Il semblait réel. Le regard penaud et morne dans ses yeux bleu glacé et aucun sourire arrogant trahissant ses fausses émotions.

'' C'est fait.'' Déclara-t-il finalement, brisant le silence et je hochais simplement la tête avant de regarder son dos fuyant vers les escaliers.

'' Damon … '' Il se retourna avec un sourcil levé tandis que je fronçais les sourcils, incertaine de ce que je voulais dire ou même pourquoi je l'avais interpellé. '' Est-ce qu'il ira mieux ? ''

À ma plus grande surprise, Damon refit son chemin vers moi et s'arrêta juste à ma hauteur pour me dévisagé avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir.'' Objecta-t-il simplement me faisant levé mes yeux confus sur lui.'' Ce que tu veux savoir est si tu pourrais aller mieux.''

Se pourrait-il qu'il savait comment je me sentais à l'intérieur ? Combien je me sentais brisé ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il était Damon. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre cela. Il n'avait aucune émotions. Si il le savait, il m'aurait probablement déjà torturer avec ça ou même tué.

'' Je pourrais ? '' Demandais-je, prenant mon courage à deux mains et je pouvais voir le froncement de sourcils de Damon s'approfondir.

'' Tu pourrais.'' Convenu Damon faiblement me faisant levé un sourcil confondu comme il laissa son ton traîné montrant qu'il y avait une contradiction.'' Mais ce ne serait pas réel et tu ne serais pas la personne que tu es maintenant.'' Je bafouais ouvertement à cela.

'' Tu veux dire, la Mila amorphe qui éprouve de la douleur chaque fois qu'elle bouge ou parle. Qui ne peux même pas agir sans ressentir cette peine qui la ronge de l'intérieur et la brise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement vide autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.'' Explosais-je, mon ton devenant de plus en plus faible à chaque mot et je terminais en écarquillant les yeux dans la réalisation. Je venais essentiellement d'avouer mon plus grand secret à l'être le plus détestable sur terre.

'' Tu es bien plus que cela.'' Contra Damon dans un murmure à peine audible et je posais mes yeux ahurit sur lui dans l'incrédulité avant de sentir un courant d'air, envoyant mes cheveux volés en arrière comme il avait à nouveau disparu.

Seul le bruit de l'ouverture de notre porte d'entrée, m'indiquait qu'il avait été présent et j'essayais encore de traiter ses mots dans ma tête. C'était la première fois que j'avais une réelle conversation avec Damon et cela me laissait encore plus confus que nos arguments réguliers. Il était probablement l'être le plus complexe et mystérieux que je connaissais.

Un autre claquement de porte me sortit de mes pensées suivit de près par des pas résonnant contre les marches.

En l'espace de quelque seconde, Elena se tenait devant moi avec l'expression la plus triste que j'avais vue chez elle. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais été bonne pour réconforter quelqu'un et encore moins dire quelque chose de rassurant. Je n'étais pas cette personne et ne le serais probablement jamais mais je savais qu'Elena avait besoin de moi. Ma famille avait besoin de moi et peu importe, comment je me sentais, je devais les aider à passer à travers cela.

Hésitante, je m'avançais vers elle et referma lentement mes bras sur elle, lui donnant la première étreinte depuis de nombreux mois.

 **Hey, les amis, c'est encore moi pour une nouvelle mise à jour ! Je ne sais plus trop ce que vous penser de cette histoire ni même si elle plait vraiment à quelqu'un car depuis plusieurs chapitre, aucune review :/**

 **Je me suis attaché au perso de Mila et va continuer mais j'aurai besoin de vos introspection pour avancer. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas avec qui je vais la jumeler.**

 **Avec Damon ? Stefan ? Ou un personnage qui n'est pas encore arriver ?**

 **Personnellement, je sais déjà que Mila à avoir avec beaucoup plus de chose pour l'avenir notamment un passé troublant avec un certain vampire qui n'est pas encore en ville ...**

 **Enfin, bref, j'ai besoin de vous les amis et j'espère entendre de vos nouvelles bientôt.**

 **Xoxo :_***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, voilà un nouveau chapitre en avance. Je ne tenais à vous remercier pour vos rewiew car sa m'a vraiment rebouster dans mon écriture. En tout cas, nous avons beaucoup de déplacement dans ce chapitre et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Enjoy the show !**

 _Chapitre 8  
_

Après les derniers événement et la mort de Vicki masqué en fugue, Jérémy, Elena et Stefan avait été convoqué au poste de police pour répondre à certaine questions au sujet de l'ancien vampire. Je n'étais pas appelé étant donné que l'ensemble de la ville pensait encore que j'étais muette et n'avais pas vraiment de lien avec Vicki. Cependant, j'avais conduis en direction de la station. Je n'avais pas obtenu une prise de Stefan depuis ce fameux soir et j'espérais sincèrement que Damon avait garder notre conversation pour lui. Je savais que si il savait ce que je pensais vraiment, Stefan prendrait son expression soucieuse numéro vingt et terminerait par se flageller.

Donc me voilà, entrain de me garer sur le parking de la station de police avant de rapidement faire mon chemin vers les grandes portes. Je me souvenais de la dernière fois que j'étais venu ici et cela n'était pas vraiment quelque chose que je souhaitais honnêtement me souvenir. Je savais que dès que je mettrais les pieds à l'intérieur, un flot d'image me reviendrais à l'esprit et je serais une nouvelle fois accablé par la douleur et la peine de leurs pertes. Ce serait comme tout recommencer. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je réalisais que je n'arrivais même plus à bouger un seul membre et pouvais sentir mon cœur s'accélérer dans la panique. J'écarquillais les yeux, sentant l'hyperventilation me gagner et fis de grande enjambée vers le mur pour le soutien. Je me penchais les bras et mains tendu sur le mur de brique et essayais de calmer ma respiration vers le bas. J'avais besoin de me calmer. Félix m'avait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit au Grill et cela m'avait vraiment flippé plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Après la mort de mes parents, j'avais eu l'habitude d'avoir des crises de panique si forte que je finissais par m'évanouir mais elles s'étaient arrêter. J'avais réussi à les dompter mais si elles reprenaient, je ne savais pas si j'avais la force de les combattre à nouveau.

J'entendis l'ouverture de porte battante et je cassais mon regard vers la source du bruit simplement pour voir Matt marcher vers son camion bientôt suivi par Stefan portant son visage habituel de l'auto-apitoiement. La simple vue de la détresse chez lui suffisait à calmer mes respirations frénétiques et je prenais une longue inspiration avant de faire mon chemin vers lui. Juste au même moment, Jenna, Jérémy et Elena sortaient de la station et je me raidis à leurs regards confus quant à ma présence. Stefan se retourna alerté lui aussi par leurs regards perplexe et me reconnu avec la même expression confuse.

Finalement ce fut Elena qui rompu le silence pesant comme elle se retourna vers Jenna et Jérémy et les guida vers la voiture avant de se retourner vers Stefan. Je me rapprochais du duo voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé là-dedans et elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur quand j'étais suffisamment proche.

'' Quoi ? '' Cassais-je plus ennuyé qu'autre chose et la brune reposa son regard sur Stefan comme ci j'étais censé comprendre qu'elle ne me voulait pas ici.

 _Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Tu peux toujours courir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'agir tout chiot malade d'amour._

Je croisais mes bras vêtu de cuir sur ma poitrine et arqua un sourcil sur la défensive soutirant un long soupir d'Elena.

'' Ça va ? '' Demanda Stefan toujours aussi préoccupé par le bien-être d'Elena et je désirais plus que tout rouler des yeux à l'expression affligé d'Elena.

Ce n'était pas parce que nous avions eu une sorte de rapprochement la nuit dernière que j'allais accepter tout ce qu'elle faisait ou même pensait. J'étais toujours ennuyé avec elle rompre avec Stefan et il serait toujours mon ami ce qui voulait dire que je prendrais la plupart du temps son parti. Comme en ce moment, d'ailleurs.

'' En tout cas, le shérif nous soupçonne de rien. C'est déjà ça.'' Répondit Elena, nerveuse avant de continuer sur la contrainte de Jérémy m'accablant de culpabilité.

Après mûr réflexion, je savais que nous n'avions pas le droit de lui retiré son libre-arbitre comme cela. Je me souvenais avoir voulu savoir à tout prix ce qu'était Stefan et Damon pour pouvoir me protéger contre la contrainte en premier lieu et maintenant que j'y pensais. J'avais laisser mon frère subir ce que je redoutais tellement. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment le prendre. D'un côté, je voulais simplement explosé dans sa chambre et tout lui raconter mais d'un autre côté, je savais qu'en étant dans l'inconscient de tout ce qu'il se passait, il restait en sécurité contrairement à Elena et moi. Bien je ne savais plus si Damon pouvait être considérer comme un danger. En fait, je ne savais plus quoi penser au sujet du vampire. J'avais toujours été consciente qu'il y avait plus à lui que sa façade de grand méchant vampire mais maintenant, j'en étais persuadé. Il y avait beaucoup plus à savoir sur Damon Salvatore mais est-ce que je voulais vraiment le savoir.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que j'avais été absente de la globalité de la conversation entre les deux et pouvais maintenant sentir le regard fixe d'Elena et Stefan sur moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'aimant pas le regard impatient d'Elena et cingla.'' Quoi ? ''

'' On y va, Mila.'' Ordonna Elena, agacé par mon manque de réaction et je faisais une double-prise dans l'incrédulité.

'' Je vais rester avec Stefan.'' Déclarais-je d'un ton plat et je pouvais presque voir la mâchoire d'Elena se décocher dans le choc. Elle réagissait toujours d'une manière excessive. Je me tournais vers Stefan en levant mes clés avec un sourire.'' En voiture, garçon vampire.''

Je n'attendais même pas la réponse de Stefan ou même la réaction d'Elena comme je marchais déjà en direction de mon SUV. Les traces de pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre à mes côtés et je déverrouillais les portes avant de monter à l'intérieur du véhicule suivit de près par Stefan. Depuis que nous avions quitté la station, un lourd silence pesant s'était installé sur nous et commençait sérieusement à prendre son péage sur mes nerfs. Je me mis à taper distraitement des doigts sur le volant comme j'attendais que le feu passa au vert et devenais de plus en plus éprouvé par ce silence. C'était juste trop. Je ne faisais pas les silences et encore moins avec Stefan.

En parlant du vampire, sa main ne tarda pas à entrée dans mon champ de vision avant de se refermer sur ma main agité. Je tournais ma tête vers lui avec une expression penaud et le vis me donné un sourire forcé.

'' Merci.'' Murmurais-je simplement avant de passer les vitesses et reprendre la route.

Il y avait un nouveau silence entre nous me forçant à ronger nerveusement sur mes lèvres et je pouvais sentir le regard insistant de Stefan sur moi. Je savais qu'il attendait calmement mon explosion mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à sortir un seul mot.

'' Mila ? '' Surgit finalement Stefan, sûrement lassé par mon silence et je jetais un coup d'œil de côté sur lui dans l'expectative.'' Est-ce que ça va ? ''

'' Je devrais être celle qui te poses cette question.'' Bafouais-je sèchement avant de soupirer.'' Désolé. C'est juste … cette situation.''

'' Tu sais que tu n'as pas à prendre partie. Elena est ta sœur et …''

'' C'est justement le problème, Stefan.'' L'interrompis-je rapidement en lui donnant un regard pointu.''Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas que les choses soit étrange à cause de cela.''

Stefan semblait légèrement reprit par cela comme il me dévisageait avec les yeux écarquillés, incrédule avant de laisser un sourire sincère traverser ses traits.

'' Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rencontre quelqu'un.'' Déclara-t-il, piquant ma curiosité au vif et je le dévisageais avec un sourcil levé interrogateur.

Tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à la pension était composé de mes questions incessante et les rires silencieux de Stefan, amusé par mon impatience.

Maintenant, que je voyais la pension juste devant moi, mon impatience était presque beaucoup trop pour être supporter. Je descendais du véhicule en trombe, attendant presque avec irritation que Stefan sortait à son tour et agissais comme une vraie gamine le matin de noël. C'était rare que Stefan voulait me présenter à quelqu'un et de ce que j'avais pu obtenir, c'était une personne importante pour lui. Étant donné que je connaissais toute ses relations au sein de la ville, je supposais qu'elle appartenait à son passé et cela rendait la chose d'autant plus excitante.

'' Aller, Stefan ! Pour un vampire tu es vraiment lent. '' Pressais-je atteignant bientôt ma limite et le rire de Stefan nous entoura une nouvelle fois.

Dès que les mots avaient quitté mes lèvres, je sentis deux bras fort serpenter ma taille avant de sentir le vent fouetter contre moi suivi de près par un étourdissement à la vue nouvelle de l'intérieur de la pension.

'' Oh, je vais vomir.'' Gémis-je en tenant ma tête lancinante comme je réalisais qu'il m'avait transporter à la vitesse vampire et bientôt de nouveaux bruit de pas me sortir de mon état nauséeux.

Je relevais brusquement la tête dans la nervosité et chercha pour la source du bruit.

'' Et bien, est-ce que c'est cette petite humaine dont tu m'as tant parler ou tu as simplement opter pour un petit amuse-gueule ? '' Railla une voix féminine, ludique et je tournais aussitôt la tête dans la direction d'où elle venait pour écarquillés les yeux à la vue d'une jeune fille, peut-être dans la vingtaine. Elle était magnifique. Ces longs cheveux raide blond presque d'or pendaient le long de son dos et époussetaient à merveille sa silhouette féminine. Elle portait actuellement un tee-shirt et un jean skinny noir dévoilant ses courbes généreuses et son visage rond montrait une parti innocente mais pourtant redoutable. Mon regard attrapa ses orbes d'un brun mousseux et je pouvais facilement discerné le vécu ainsi que les tourment qu'impliquaient la vie de vampire. Je n'avais aucun doute sur sa nature. Cependant, quelque chose de différent ce dégageait d'elle contrairement à Stefan et Damon.

'' Mila, je te présente Lexi. L'une de mes plus ancienne amie.'' Annonça Stefan avec un regard bienveillant à l'égard de la jolie blonde et je tentais un sourire sympathique vers elle.

'' Ew ! Je t'en prie, tu me donnes l'air vielle.'' Répliqua Lexi avant d'apparaître soudainement à quelque pouce de moi, me faisant sursauter vers l'arrière dans la surprise. Je laissais un petit halètement passé mes lèvres, suscitant un large sourire d'orner les lèvres pulpeuse de la blonde comme elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour m'observer.

'' Ah ! C'est quoi votre problème avec surprendre les humains ? '' Cassais-je en me tournant vers Stefan avec un sourcil, interrogateur lacet d'ennui.

Un petit rire mélodieux retentit entre nous et je reposais mon regard sur Lexi comme elle me dévisageait avec pur malice, me soutirant un sourire.

'' Je l'aime ! Elle a du cran.'' S'exclama Lexi avant de prendre ma main et m'entraîner malgré moi, vers le salon.

Elle s'arrêta devant les canapés avant de se laisser tomber nonchalamment dessus et tapota la place à côté d'elle quand elle constata que je restais maladroitement debout. Je ne tardais pas à m'exécuter et me retrouva bientôt encerclés par les deux vampires.

'' Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être ami avec un vampire ? '' Demanda Lexi, recevant un regard pointu de Stefan auxquel elle haussa simplement les épaules.'' Quoi ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait venant d'un humain qui n'était pas contraint.''

'' Cela ne change pas vraiment quelque chose. Je connais sa nature et ce qu'il boit pour vivre mais je ne vois aucune différence. Pour moi, il est bien plus qu'un simple ami vampire, il est un vrai ami dont je me soucis sincèrement. '' Déclarais-je honnête, n'ayant étrangement aucun problème à livrer mes pensées sur Stefan et je pouvais voir son regard s'adoucir dans la sympathie.

'' Elle est vraiment la sœur de cette fille, Elena ? '' Quémanda Lexi en se tournant vers Stefan, affaissant instantanément l'humeur de ce dernier.'' Non, parce qu'elle le prends vraiment très bien contrairement à sa sœur aînée.''

'' Arh, bien sûr que tu lui as parler d'Elena.'' Concluais-je, soupirant fortement en roulant des yeux et m'appuya sur le dos du canapé avant de tourner ma tête sur le côté pour regarder les deux vampires qui me dévisageaient avec intérêt, maintenant.'' Elle viendra autour … finalement.''

'' Voir ? '' Surgit Lexi, m'interpellant.'' Même Mila, le dit. Allez, hop, fais tes valises, on va fêter ton anniversaire à New-York et on emmène Mila.''

'' Who ! Who !'' Me redressais-je brusquement en écarquillant les yeux dans l'incrédulité avant de rétrécir mon regard sur Stefan.'' Quel anniversaire ? ''

'' Le mien. J'aurai 162 ans, demain.'' Répondit Stefan avec un sourire crispé comme ci il prévoyait mon éclat.

'' Tu aurais pu me le dire. J'aurais prévu quelque chose.'' M'exclamais-je, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine légèrement ennuyé par son manque d'information.

'' Quand on vit aussi longtemps, cela n'est pas un anniversaire mais un rappel d'une vie sans fin.'' Soutenu Stefan, retombant dans une expression morne et je tournais mon regard perplexe sur Lexi qui arborait un froncement de sourcils.

'' Hey !'' Piqua la blonde en se relevant brusquement.'' On avait dit pas de front de couvaison.''

'' Je suis avec elle sur ce coup-là.'' Soutenais-je avec une expression penaud et Stefan regarda entre-nous comme ci il débattait avant de laisser un faible sourire de propagation sur ses lèvres.

'' Très bien.'' Céda-t-il en se levant et Lexi arborait maintenant un énorme sourire auxquels Stefan envoya un regard pointu.'' Mais nous ne quittons pas la ville.''

'' Bien, rabat-joie.'' Céda Lexi à son tour avec un soupir et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à l'interaction des deux vampires.

Stefan était totalement différent en la présence de la vampire. C'était comme ci, tout ses problèmes existentielles n'étaient plus là durant l'espace d'un instant et il agissait comme le vrai lui. Je savais qu'il était plus détendu avec moi mais il l'était d'autant plus avec Lexi et j'aimais vraiment le voir comme cela. C'était une toute nouvelle facette que je découvrais de lui et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier mon attachement étrange au vampire.

Lexi, qui avait repérer mon regard sympathique me souriait en m'envoyant un clin d'œil secret et je lui donnais un faible hochement de tête avec un sourire correspondant. Ma crise de panique et ma douleur loin de mon esprit pendant un certain temps.

Il s'avérait que le rire de Lexi était vraiment contagieux et j'avais probablement plus rit durant les deux dernières heures que les derniers mois. C'était juste, Stefan, Lexi et moi. Je n'avais jamais été aussi détendu quand compagnie des deux vampires et je réalisais que je me trouvais à côté de deux personnes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Je savais que je devais être terrifié mais je ne trouvais pas la force en moi de ressentir ce sentiment. C'était comme ci, ma peine et ma douleur se tenait à l'écart lorsque je me trouvais auprès des personnes non-vivante.

J'avais constater à plusieurs reprise que je ressentais un sentiment similaire avec Damon, bien qu'encore différent. Quand je me trouvais aux côté du vampire sombre, ma douleur se transformait en une sorte de force qui me laissait sans aucune barrière. Je me retrouvais à dire tout ce que je pensais sans limite où même appréhension et me sentais en quelque sorte, en confiance. Comme ci de toute les personnes, Damon serait celui qui pourrait me comprendre. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je me sentais ainsi mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le contrôler.

Je n'avais pas réaliser que Stefan s'était éclipser jusqu'à ce que la vampire blonde se tenait à mes côtés et m'observa avec un regard songeur.

Je tournais ma tête vers elle, légèrement mal à l'aise sous son attention et haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.'' Quoi ? ''

'' Stefan compte beaucoup pour toi.'' Déclara-elle d'un ton de fait et non d'une question et je fronçais les sourcils, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir avec cela.'' Donc beaucoup plus que tu ne le laisse paraître.''

'' Oh ! Oh ! Non ! Non !'' Écarquillais-je les yeux dans la légère panique.'' Je ne l'aime pas comme ça.''

Le rire contagieux de Lexi se fit à nouveau entendre et je la dévisageait d'autant plus confuse maintenant. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas où elle venait en venir ou pourquoi elle riait pour ce fait.

'' Je le sais, Mila.'' Accepta Lexi, son rire tombant dans un sourire railleur avant de retourner à son regard songeur.'' C'est juste la façon dont vous êtes autour de l'autre. Quand l'autre ne regardent pas, vous vous envoyer un regard soucieux, presque comme ci vous pourriez ressentir tout ce que l'autre ressent. Quand tu souris, il sourit et quand tu songes, il songe.'' Décrit-elle me laissant dans une perte de mot et ne tarda pas à reprendre.'' Stefan et moi, avions toujours eu un lien spécial mais le vôtre, l'est d'autant plus. Je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi pour veiller sur lui.''

'' Je ne pense pas que cela soit exact.'' Objectais-je, prenant un froncement de sourcils, songeur.'' Je dirais que c'est lui qui prends soin de moi. Avant que je le rencontre, je n'étais qu'une simple ombre de moi-même et parfois, il m'arrive encore de me sentir ainsi mais il suffit que je me trouve en sa compagnie pour que je me sentes plus … vivante.''

Après ma déclaration, il y avait un long silence dans lequel Lexi et moi, échangèrent un long regard tacite avant qu'elle reprenait avec un froncement de sourcils, soucieux.

'' Il va réellement souffrir quand tu mourras.''

'' Je suppose que c'est ce qu'implique la malédiction du vampirisme.'' Convenu-je pragmatique avec un faible hochement de tête.'' Regarder toute les personnes que vous aimez, mourir.''

'' Il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés.'' Soutenu Lexi.'' Stefan et moi, sommes les bons côtés du vampirisme et Damon … Damon … et bien, il est les mauvais.''

'' Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? '' Demandais-je avec un léger froncement de sourcils et Lexi haussa un sourcil, confus. '' À propos de Damon. Qu'il n'y a rien de bon en lui.''

Lexi semblait se raidir aussitôt à cela comme elle me regarda avec sévérité et une mine sombre comme ci j'avais dit le plus insultant des jurons et je me sentais soudain, très consciente de l'ancienneté de la vampire. N'importe qui pourrait se faire dupé par son beau visage de poupée innocente mais pas moi. Elle était probablement l'une des créatures les plus redoutables que j'avais rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant.

'' Ne te laisse pas avoir par ses charmes, Mila.'' Avertit sèchement Lexi avec un regard sombre.'' Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé de le ramener sur le droit chemin et cela n'a servit qu'à montrer combien il était mal.''

'' Je ne crois pas qu'il est nécessairement mal.'' Soutenais-je avec un froncement de sourcils, me surprenant la première par ma déclaration.'' Perdu, certainement. Mais mauvais ? Je ne pense pas.''

'' Mila ! '' Appela Lexi, son ton autoritaire et sec comme je levais les yeux pour la regarder.'' Damon ne veux pas être aider. Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui ou tu seras blessé et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.''

'' Pourquoi ? '' Questionnais-je, confuse.

La réponse de Lexi était simple mais bien plus compréhensive que n'importe qu'elle autre mot.'' Stefan.''

J'avais passer le reste de la journée à la pension auprès des deux vampires et me trouvais maintenant dans l'allée de ma maison. Je pouvais apercevoir de l'arrière de mon volant, les lumières du salon ainsi que du couloirs menant à la cuisine. Je restais figé dans mon siège, mes mains encore sur le volant avec le silence terne comme seule compagnie.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi pensé de ce sentiment dans le creux de mon estomac. C'était comme ci, je sentais qu'une partie de moi était absente, comme ci j'avais laisser la meilleure partie à la pension et gardais plus que la partie sombre avec moi.

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sentiment redouter d'entrée dans cette maison si vide à mes yeux. Elena serait probablement en bas avec Jenna entrain de discuter de garçon tandis que Jérémy serait soit à l'extérieur ou enfermé dans sa chambre. Dans les deux cas, il ne serait pas là. Mon jumeau me manquait, bien plus que je voudrais bien l'admettre en face de lui mais il me manquait. La courte étreinte que nous avions échangé durant la nuit de la fête d'Halloween avait été une sorte de rappel de ce que nous avions perdu et je voulais le récupérer. Je voulais désespérément obtenir mon frère en arrière.

Je finissais pas retirer les clés du contact avec un faible soupir et descendis du véhicule avant de verrouiller derrière moi. Je fis mon chemin en silence à l'intérieur de la maison et fus aussitôt enveloppé par le bruit léger de la télévision ainsi que la chaleur qui se dégageais du foyer. Je marchais tout droit pour la cuisine où j'eus le droit au spectacle le plus étrange de tout ces derniers mois et cela battait bien toute ses conneries vampire. Je restais totalement figé sur place à la vue de Jérémy faire ses devoirs sur la table de la cuisine et resta comme cela pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il leva enfin les yeux de son carnet pour me reconnaître avec un sourire effrayant.

'' Hey, jumeau !'' Salua Jérémy sonnant beaucoup trop gaie pour le vrai Jérémy et je tournais la tête en direction du canapé pour rencontrer le regard surpris et légèrement inquiet d'Elena.

Je donnais un rapide hochement de tête à Elena pour qu'elle me suivait à l'extérieur de la cuisine et fis mon chemin dans le couloir pour la rencontrer à l'ouverture du salon.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? '' Cassais-je dans un murmure légèrement paniqué en donnant un regard sur Jérémy qui faisait toujours ces devoirs dans la cuisine.

'' Je sais pas. Tu crois que cela pourrait être un effet de la contrainte ? '' Demanda Elena dans un murmure en regardant, elle aussi, Jérémy.

'' Ce n'est pas un médicament miracle, Elena. La contrainte n'a pas d'effet secondaire.'' Objectais-je en roulant des yeux pour montrer combien je regrettais d'avoir accepter de retirer le libre arbitre de mon propre frère avant de froncer les sourcils.'' En revanche, la personne qui l'inflige peut en être un.''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? '' Reprit Elena visiblement ignorante dans le domaine du vampirisme et je relevais la tête avec un regard incrédule.

'' Sérieusement ? '' Exigeais-je, l'ennui clair dans mon ton.'' Tu as franchement besoin de faire un tour sur internet parce que … ''

'' Mila.'' Me coupa-t-elle dans ma diatribe,impatiente, me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur elle dans l'agacement. Tout le monde qui connaissait Elena, pensait qu'elle était l'enfant parfaite mais elle pouvait tellement être impolie parfois.

'' Je veux dire que Damon pourrait lui avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre ainsi.'' Expliquais-je, mon ton suintant d'ennui.'' Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué.''

Je me retournais prête à me diriger pour les escaliers quand je sentis ses doigts crochu serpenté mon bras droit et me tiré à une halte. Je cassais un éclat irrité par-dessus mon épaule et rencontra le regard sévère d'Elena.

'' Attends ! Où est-ce que tu étais toute la journée ? '' Demanda-t-elle, son ton trahissant sa question comme elle attendait probablement juste une confirmation de ses pensées et je haussais un sourcil avec mépris.

'' Fais un choix, Elena.''

Sur ce, j'étais de nouveau sur mon bonhomme de chemin et me rendis en quelque enjambée dans la sécurité que représentais ma chambre. Je retirais ma veste en cuir pour la laisser reposer sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau et détacha ma tresse en épis de blé tout en me rendant dans la salle de bain partagé. Je m'assurais de fermer la porte derrière moi avant de faire coulée l'eau de la douche. Je me déshabillais rapidement, sentant la chaire de poule me gagner à mon manque de vêtements et rencontra furtivement mon reflet nu. J'étais vraiment menu avec ma silhouette en forme de sablier et ma petite poitrine ferme, légèrement bombée. Dans la globalité, j'étais plutôt athlétique. J'avais de larges épaules et un bassin étroit, mes cuisses étaient galbées naturellement tout comme mon ventre plat. Les muscles de mes bras étaient sec et je devais remercier les cours de tir à l'arc pour cela. Mon père m'avait inscrit à ses cours dès mon plus jeune âge. Il disait toujours que cela pourrait me servir un jour et j'avais grandis à aimer cela mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je ne trouvais plus aucun plaisir à pratiquer. Mon arme à corde, reposait maintenant dans le grand sac de sport au fond de mon placard et je n'y avais pas toucher depuis que je l'avais ranger à l'intérieur.

Je détachais mon attention du miroir et passa sous l'eau chaude presque brûlante, me détendant instantanément à la chaleur. Je pris rapidement mon shampoing à l'huile d'amande douce et versa une noix plus que généreuse dans le creux de ma main avant de masser mon cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce que je sentais mes doigts se crispés dans la douleur. Après cela, je passais au savon sans odeur d'Elena et frotta doucement mon corps en profitant du jet d'eau sur ma peau mousseuse.

Je sortais finalement de ma douche revigorante et sauta dans un jogging ainsi qu'un débardeur noire avant d'enfiler un gilet violet à capuche. Je brossais mes longs cheveux humide avec une brosse et les noua en une queue de poisson avant de refaire mon chemin dans ma chambre. J'éteignais toute les lumière avant de me faufiler sous les draps et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux dans un état de fatigue. Seulement, une certaine conversation de la journée, resurgit dans mon esprit et je sentais le sommeil me glisser entre les doigts. Je savais que je devrais écouter Lexi et n'avoir aucun espoir ou même pensé pour Damon mais et si, il n'était pas ce qu'il laissait paraître. Si la solution n'était pas de le changer mais l'accepter comme il était. J'étais consciente de combien je pouvais sonner mentale en ce moment mais une partie de moi, se retrouvait dans Damon. Je n'étais pas prête à suivre mes propres pensées mais je pourrais laisser le bénéfice du doute à Damon ou du moins accepter de vivre en sa présence.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie tonitruante de mon téléphone et je gémis fortement en clignant plusieurs fois des cils pour essuyer le sommeil de mes yeux avant de tâter à l'aveugle, le côté de mon lit jusqu'à ma table de chevet pour atteindre mon cellulaire. Dès l'instant où je l'avais en main, je l'apportais à mon oreille et appuya sur accepter l'appel.

'' Mmmmmarhmmmmm.'' Grommelais-je contre mon oreiller en signe de salutation avant de soupirer fortement dans l'appareil et porter ma tête sur la gauche.

'' Ok ! Premièrement, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit. Deuxièmement, si tu ne bouge pas tes fesses de ton lit, maintenant, je force ta porte d'entrée.'' Vociféra Félix dans son ton naturellement excité et je gémis avec une grimace.

'' Félix, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ces conneries.'' Plaignis-je en me frottant le visage et roula sur le dos maintenant pleinement réveiller.

'' Trop tôt ? Trop … Pétasse, il est plus de quatre heure de l'après-midi.'' Je faisais aussitôt un bond dans mon lit à cela et regarda mon réveil pour constater que Félix avait raison. J'avais passé la plupart du reste de la nuit à penser sur ma conversation avec Lexi et avais gracieusement accepter le sommeil quand il était venu m'assommer seulement, il semblerait que j'avais dormi plus de la moitié de la journée.

'' Merde.'' Jurais-je en rejetant mes draps hors de moi et fis mon chemin vers ma commode.'' Personne ne m'a réveiller.''

'' C'est une blague.'' S'écria Félix dans l'appareil et je tenais le téléphone à distance avec un grimace au son assourdissant.'' J'ai essayé depuis ce matin.''

'' Désolé. '' Déclarais-je penaud comme je coinçais l'appareil entre mon oreille et mon épaule pour passer à travers mon tiroir.

'' Désolé ! Désolé !'' Répéta Félix, sardonique avec une légère amertume.'' Tu me dois, pétasse.''

Je boutonnais mon jean en écoutant les allégations de Félix et plissa les lèvres en gardant mon regard sur mon bouton.

'' Très bien, je te dois.'' Soupirais-je distraitement avant de tirer le téléphone de mon oreille pour enfiler mon débardeur rouge avant de rapporter mon téléphone.

'' Accompagne-moi à la fête du Grill, ce soir.'' Quémanda-t-il et je fronçais les sourcils, confuse.

'' Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? '' Demandais-je, espérant que c'était vraiment le cas mais son refus était presque instantané et je mordais ma lèvres dur avec grimace.'' On est obligé d'y aller ? Tu sais on pourrait tout simplement faire quelque chose dans un endroit moins … ''

'' Mila Gilbert, si tu dis moins bondé, je vais te le faire regretter.'' M'interrompit Félix avec vivacité et je soupirais dans la défaite à travers le cellulaire. '' Sérieusement, Mila. Ce sera l'affaire de quelque heures et tu me dois.''

'' Très bien. Allons à cette fête.''

'' Tu vois, c'était pas difficile ?'' Se moqua Félix railleur et je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il souriait dans la jubilation.

'' Bye, bye, Félix.'' Je raccrochais rapidement avant de jeter mon cellulaire sur mon lit avec un rebond et apporta mes mains sur mes hanches en soupirant.

Donc, vraiment pas ce dont j'avais besoin au réveil. Je retirais l'élastique de mes cheveux et passa mes doigts à travers mes mèches à présent, bouclées comme je faisais mon chemin à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Je passais devant la porte de Jérémy et le trouva entrain de joué à un jeu vidéo. Je m'apprêtais à continuer mon chemin mais quelque chose m'arrêta et je plissais les lèvres dans une ligne hésitante avant de faire un pas dans sa chambre, l'interpellant. Il leva aussitôt les yeux de son écran et semblait légèrement surprit à mon entrée avant de laisser un sourire sur ses lèvres.

'' Hey !'' Salua-t-il légèrement incertain comme ses yeux brun me numérisait.'' Grasse matinée ? Ça ne te ressembles pas.''

'' Ouais, je sais.'' Convenu-je en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean et je pouvais voir les yeux de Jérémy s'écarquillés à mon élocution.'' Tu es le seul à la maison ? ''

'' Non. Elena a décidé d'errer avec son expression de chien malade d'amour dans toute la maison et Jenna se trouve probablement à l'université.'' Expliqua Jérémy avec un rouleau d'yeux à la mention d'Elena et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire de propagation sur mes lèvres.

'' Bon.'' Convenais-je avec un hochement de tête comme je faisais de nouveau mon chemin pour la sortie.'' Donc je devrais mieux éviter l'étage du bas.''

'' Hey, Mila ? '' M'interpella Jérémy et je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.'' Tu peux aussi l'éviter en restant dans ma chambre et te faire battre aux jeux vidéo.''

'' Je t'en prie.'' Je roulais des yeux avec prétention.'' La dernière fois, je t'ai battu. Deux fois.''

'' Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre.'' Me défia Jérémy et mon instinct de compétition reprit le dessus comme je fis rapidement mon chemin à ses côtés et m'installa sur le rebord de son lit en croisant mes jambes dans un style indien.

'' Je vais te laminer, jumeau.''

Après six longue parties, quatre victoires et deux défaite, j'étais officiellement la grande gagnante et Jérémy ruminait sa défaite avec une mine renfrogné. Je souriais jusqu'aux oreilles comme je reposais le contrôleur sur le lit et ébouriffa ses cheveux désordonné avec ma main dans la jubilation.

'' Oh ! Tu vas le regretter.'' Menaça Jérémy en me donnant ce fameux regard de représailles et j'écarquillais les yeux comme il lâcha son contrôleur et attrapa mes hanches avant de me plaquer au lit et attaquer avec acharnement mes côtés. Je sentais la crise de rire m'accabler et malgré mes luttes inutiles, je ne pouvais plus les retenir.

'' St-stop ! Jer-jer ! Sto-stop ! Ah ! Ah ! Jer ! Stop ! '' Bégayais-je entre plusieurs attaque de rire et me dandinais pour essayer de sortir de sa prise.

Finalement, il finit par cesser les chatouilles et se tenait maintenant sur le dos en riant fortement. Je reprenais lentement de ma crise de rire et bientôt nos rires s'éteignirent dans un silence confortable. J'observais calmement son plafond en reprenant de longue inspirations et entendis le brassage de ses draps comme il tourna la tête pour me dévisager avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' Tu m'as manqué.'' Déclara-t-il son regard triste comme son ton et je roulais sur le côté pour me tenir face à lui en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue dans la culpabilité.

Je savais que la transformation sur le droit de chemin de Jérémy était dû à la contrainte de Damon et même si, cela était ce que j'attendais depuis des mois, je ne pouvais pas me résilier à penser à cela. Il semblait beaucoup mieux mais comme Damon avait dit, ce n'était pas réel. Il vivait dans une réalité déguisée et je ne savais pas si je pouvais continuer à participer à cette mascarade. Je ne voulais plus y participer mais est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ?

'' Jer ? '' Appelais-je, hésitante comme je mordais à nouveau à l'intérieur de ma joue et il haussa un sourcil dans l'expectative.'' Est-ce que … est-ce que tu as encore mal ? ''

Il y avait un long silence comme Jérémy baissa les yeux avec un léger froncement de sourcils m'inquiétant un peu plus à chaque minute. Je réalisais que je n'aurai jamais dû posé une telle question et redoutais d'avoir gâcher tout le moment que nous avions passé ensemble.

'' Je ressens toujours le manque qu'ils ont laissé.'' Répondit finalement Jérémy, sa voix brisé comme des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Je jaugeais sa main tendu vers moi, indécise avant de finalement entrelacé mes doigts avec les siens dans le soutien. Je ne faisais pas dans le contact humain mais il en avait besoin et j'étais prête à lui apporter le soutien qu'il méritait.

Je savais que cela était plutôt hypocrite de ma part, étant donné que j'étais aussi brisé qu'il l'était mais en ce moment, il était celui qui avait besoin d'aide et personne n'avaient à savoir que je souffrais aussi. Surtout pas ma famille.

Je restais comme cela, aux côtés de Jérémy avec ma main entrelacé dans la sienne dans un silence apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il finit par se calmer de lui-même. Même après cela, il garda nos mains serré ensemble et se contentait de regarder le plafond dans un simple silence pensif. Je prenais dans ses caractéristiques et ne pouvais m'empêcher de retrouver maman et papa en lui. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux brun foncés de maman et la forte mâchoire ainsi que les pommettes de papa. Nos différences de tailles étaient flagrantes comme nous posions l'un à côté de l'autre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à nos années de compétition. Vivre avec un jumeau avait été la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. J'avais toujours un meilleur ami à mes côtés et grandissais en même temps que lui. Chaque étape de la vie avait été une compétition ludique avec Jérémy et c'était là, mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans la chambre d'à côté et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Félix. Le temps avait passé plus vite que je ne le pensais et il devait probablement déjà être à la fête.

Je me redressais avec un soupir lasse et détacha à contrecœur ma main de celle de Jérémy avant de le regarder avec sympathie.

'' Tu vas à la fête du Grill ? '' Demandais-je, mon ton trahissant mon engouement et je pouvais voir le sourire railleur de Jérémy traverser son visage.

'' Tu vas à une fête de ton plein gré ? '' Se moqua Jérémy, incrédule et je lui donnais un léger poinçon dans l'épaule.

'' Tais-toi.'' Avertis-je avec un rouleau d'yeux.'' Et non, Félix m'a forcer.''

'' Félix, hein.'' Répéta Jérémy avec un froncement de sourcils protecteur et je roulais à nouveau des yeux en secouant la tête avec un sourire fantôme sur mes lèvres.

Je me levais du lit et lissa mon débardeur en secouant la tête, hilare par sa tentative de grand frère sur-protecteur et me dirigea vers la sortie.

'' Oui, Félix.'' Acceptais-je avec un soupçon d'un rire avant de refermer derrière moi et me rendre dans ma chambre.

Je récupérais mon cellulaire ainsi qu'un gilet à capuche gris et l'enfila avant d'ajouter ma veste en cuir et chausser une paire de bottine noire de combat à lacet. Je tirais mes cheveux bouclés par-dessus ma veste et les laissa jonché mon dos comme je faisais mon chemin en bas de l'escalier. Il semblerait qu'Elena n'était plus à la maison comme le salon et la cuisine étaient vide et je me doutais qu'elle devait se trouver à la fête. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et traversa l'allée jusqu'à mon SUV avant de monter dedans.

J'avais conduis tout le trajet jusqu'au Grill et me trouvais maintenant sur le parking bondé. Je détestais vraiment Félix pour me tirer dans des endroits aussi populaire. C'était juste pas ma scène et il le savait. Seulement, je savais qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'y trouver et s'était suffisant pour me faire sortir. Stefan m'avait envoyé un message texte plus tôt pour me dire que Lexi le traînait à la fête pour son anniversaire et qu'il avait besoin d'un compagnon solitaire de soutien. Je souriais en empochant mon téléphone dans ma veste et passa les portes du restaurant, simplement pour être absorbé dans une foule de gens et assourdit par la musique tonitruante. Je tentais de faire mon chemin à travers les corps collant et devenais de plus en plus oppressé par la minute. Je plissais les lèvres dans l'exaspération et me poussa à l'avant dans un ultime effort d'échapper à la foule.

Finalement, je sentis une main attraper la mienne et fus bientôt tiré à l'abri des corps étouffant. Je regardais mon sauveur et envoya un éclat foudroyant à la vue de Félix.

'' Je te déteste.'' Aboyais-je sous la musique assourdissante en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et il m'envoya un sourire arrogant.

'' Faux. Tu m'aimes et tu vas rester parce que tu m'aimes.'' Objecta-t-il avec confiance et je fulminais dans une mine renfrogné en me tournant vers la piste de danse pour regarder les adolescents enivrés.

'' Qui à jeté ce parti de toute manière ? '' Demandais-je par simple curiosité et Félix se pencha vers moi.

'' Caroline.'' Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule et je me raidis instantanément à la mention de la blonde.

D'instinct, je me mis à chercher le Salvatore à travers la foule d'adolescent et le trouva à la bar, potable un verre de ce que je supposais être du bourbon. Ce n'était pas normal. Caroline était peut-être une sorte de reine du parti mais elle ne lançais pas des partis sans raison apparente et je n'en voyais pas ici. Étant donné, son passé de marionnette, je soupçonnais le vampire d'avoir une nouvelle fois utilisé son don de persuasion mais à quel fin.

Je me retournais aussitôt vers Félix pour le prévenir que je m'absentais quelque minute et fis mon chemin d'un pas déterminé vers le bar. Je pris le tabouret vacant aux côté de Damon, interpellant son regard sur moi mais gardais mon regard sur le barman qui m'approcha.

'' Un soda.'' Commandais-je avec un signe de tête avant de me tourner vers Damon qui souriait déjà d'une oreille à une autre dans son fameux sourire narquois irritant.

'' Je ne te pensais pas une fille de parti, Mila.'' Se moqua-t-il railleur en se penchant sur le bar.

'' Tu ne sais rien sur moi, Salvatore.'' Bafouais-je froidement avant de rétrécir mes yeux sur lui.'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec Caroline ? ''

'' Oh, tu sais beaucoup de chose.'' Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils suggestif, accompagnant le sous-entendu mais je n'étais pas prête à accepter aussi facilement ses conneries.

'' Quitte la merde, Damon.'' Cassais-je, agacé comme je pris un pas en avant, comblant le peu d'espace entre nous et pointa sa poitrine du doigt.'' Pourquoi tu as organisé cette fête ? ''

Le barman choisi juste ce moment pour faire son retour avec ma boisson et posa mon verre devant moi, attirant mon attention. Je prenais le verre avant de reposer mes yeux sur Damon, simplement pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud alcoolisé traîné sur mes lèvres et son regard ombrageux plongé dans le mien, me faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque dans la légère panique et l'embarras. J'étais pleinement consciente du physique attrayant de Damon et je ne m'étais jamais retrouver aussi proche d'un homme avant. Je sentais la chaleur rampante dans mes joues et pris un pas de recul, faisant sourire Damon dans la victoire.

Le salopard. C'était justement ce qu'il recherchait. Je serrais le poing en rétrécissant mes yeux exacerbé sur lui et reposa ma question dans l'expectative.

'' Je ne peux pas te dire.'' Répondit Damon mystérieux en prenant un gorgée de son verre et je fronçais les sourcils, ennuyé et légèrement intrigué.

'' Pourquoi ? '' Demandais-je en prenant malgré moi, un pas en avant comblant à nouveau l'espace et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Damon jeta un regard sur moi par-dessus son verre et le reposa sur la barre avant de se tourner complètement vers moi pour me dévisagé avec un sourire narquois.

'' Parce que …'' Je sentis sa main atteindre ma chute de rein, me poussant vers lui et j'écarquillais les yeux quand il posa son autre main. '' Ce ne serait plus une surprise sinon.''

Je retrouvais maintenant collé contre sa poitrine et pouvais sentir sa cage montant et descendant contre la mienne. Ses mains froides rayonnait à travers mon gilet contrastant avec la chaleur parcourant mes veines et je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre comme un colibri. Il plongea à nouveau ses orbes céruléenne dans bleu glacé et je pouvais le voir m'examiner dans un silence tendu. Je déglutissais, pensant seulement à ses mains contre mon gilet et l'observa hors d'haleine.

Il fallut toute ma résistance pour sortir de ma stupeur mais je pris brusquement appui sur le torse de Damon pour m'extirper de son étreinte et cassa mon regard cinglant sur lui.

'' Je te jure que si c'est encore un de tes plans pour nuire à Stefan, tu auras affaire à moi.'' Vociférais-je froidement en lui envoyant un éclat mortel avant de rapidement faire mon escapade loin de lui et mon sentiment de chaleur rampant.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais s'était au-delà de mon esprit. J'avais réellement besoin de contrôler ses foutu hormones d'adolescente. Le pire, s'était que je ne ressentais rien pour Damon mais il était juste si foutu beau que s'en était réellement difficile de parler avec lui sans tomber dans son stupide piège de mauvais garçon. D'autant plus, pour une fille aussi inexpérimenté que moi. Je faisais mon chemin pour rejoindre Félix qui se trouvait actuellement en charmante compagnie et grommela sous mon souffle comme je savais que je devrais mieux le laisser seul. Je me retournais à la recherche de Stefan mais trouva Lexi à la place. Elle se trouvait aux côté de Damon et semblait dans une conversation animé avec lui. Puis, c'était quand je les vis. Le shérif ainsi que deux députés se dirigeaient vers le bar avec une fille à leurs côtés. Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils dans l'anxiété, sentant un sentiment rampant dans le creux de mon estomac et commença à pousser tout les adolescents bloquant mon passage. Je devais me tenir sur la pointe des pieds et repousser les corps collant sur mon passage pour obtenir un aperçus de la situation et j'écarquillais les yeux, horrifié comme le shérif Forbes semblait enfoncé une aiguille dans le bras de Lexi et la rattrapa dans ses bras. Je repoussais plus violemment les corps dans une tentative désespérer de faire mon chemin vers la vampire mais fut attraper brusquement par le bras avant d'être entraîner au côté d'une Elena, effarée.

'' Elena ? '' Questionnais-je confuse avant de regarder la main qui me tenait pour constater que s'était Stefan.'' Stefan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

'' Excusez-moi! Pardon.'' S'excusa froidement Stefan à l'un des agents comme il essayait de faire une sortie mais l'agent leva une main pour l'arrêter.

'' On ne sort pas par là.'' L'avertit aussi froidement l'agent et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique comme Stefan se retourna avec un regard réellement inquiet.

'' Stefan ! '' L'appelais-je mais le tira à travers le bar de toute manière sans attendre une réponse.

Félix m'avait montré les différentes sorties du Grill et je savais qu'il y avait une sortie de secours à l'extérieur des cuisines. Je conduisais exactement Stefan et Elena par là et ne tarda pas à déboulé sur la rue extérieur du Grill. Des bruits de lutte pouvaient être entendu à l'avant du Grill et nous ne tardions pas à avancer simplement pour écarquillé les yeux effarés comme Lexi laissa montrer son visage de vampire et repoussa violemment les deux agent qui le retenait avant de charger vers le shérif qui avait sortie son arme. Je me bâillonnais dans la panique tandis que Stefan retentait Elena comme le shérif se mit à tirer à mainte reprise sur Lexi, bien que cela n'avait aucun effet sur elle et pouvais sentir mon cœur sur le point d'exploser. Puis, comme je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, Damon surgit de nulle part avec un pieu à la main et je laissais tombé ma main à mes côté, bouché bée comme il le planta en plein dans le cœur de Lexi.

'' Oh! '' Haleta Elena dans le choc et l'effarement et Stefan la retenu rapidement contre le mur.

'' Oh! '' Souffla Stefan dans une expression la plus douloureuse que j'avais vu chez lui et je réalisais vraiment ce qu'il se passait.'' Oh! Non.''

Je savais ce que Lexi représentait pour Stefan et je ne pouvais pas croire que Damon l'avait réellement tuer sans aucun remord. Je pouvais sentir les larmes affluer à la vue de Stefan qui essayait de se garder ensemble et déglutis en regardant le shérif et Damon chargé le corps de Lexi dans le coffre de la voiture de patrouille.

Je pouvais facilement voir les expressions de Stefan changé rapidement de la tistesse à la rage incontrôlable et ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Il venait juste d'assister à l'assassinat de sa meilleure amie au main de son frère aîné. À présent, je ressentais également la rage faire son chemin dans mes veines et je suivais de près Stefan à travers le parking comme Elena courait après nous.

'' Stefan. '' Tenta Elena dans une panique pour l'arrêter mais cela était inutile.''Stefan.'' Je comprenais la rage que Stefan éprouvait en ce moment. J'avais rencontré Lexi et elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

'' Il vient de tuer Lexi. Il a tué Zach. Il a tué tanner et transformée Vicky. '' Énuméra hardiment Stefan avec haine pur et je fis une légère halte à ses prochains mots.'' Alors, j'ai le devoir de le tuer.''

'' Non. Stefan.'' Cria Elena, horrifié maintenant.'' Je te l'interdis.''

'' Ah! Oui. Et pourquoi ?'' Explosa furieusement Stefan comme il se retourna vers Elena, faisant prendre un léger pas de recul à la brune tandis que je regardais mon meilleur ami avec des yeux douloureux. Il me faisait vraiment mal de le voir comme cela mais je savais qu'il serait encore plus mal si il tuait son frère.'' Pourquoi tu veux sauver Damon ? C'est quelqu'un qui refusera toujours de changer, tu comprends ça. Il ne veut pas changer.''

'' C'est pas lui que je veux sauver, mais toi.'' Objecta Elena, me surprenant vraiment par son ton désespérer et je regardais Stefan en espérant que ses paroles aurait un impact sur lui.'' Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prend. Je t'en supplie, Stefan.''

Stefan secoua tristement la tête en posant son regard sur moi.'' Partout où je vais, il y a des morts et leurs douleurs me poursuivent. Damon me poursuit, mais c'est fini. J'en ai assez.''

'' Stefan.'' Plaida Elena, les larmes au yeux en essayant de le retenir.'' Non. Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour. On va en parler ensemble tranquillement.''

'' Non.'' Cassa Stefan catégorique en posant son regard dur sur Elena et je savais que tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche serait plus dur que tout ce que j'avais entendu venant de lui comme il me dévisagea à mon tour.'' T'avais raison de vouloir t'éloigner de moi.''

Je sentis mon cœur se brisé en morceau à cela comme il nous laissa seules en plein milieu du parking et j'étais incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues et je ne faisais même pas attention à Elena qui semblait dans un état similaire au mien. Je savais que je devrais réagir et me rendre jusqu'à lui mais mon cœur coulait un peu plus au fond de ma poitrine comme ci je perdais une prise sur tout ce que j'avais construit ses derniers temps. C'était comme recommencer la mort de mes parents. Puis, avec cette pensée, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir aussi facilement que j'avais perdu mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Pas quand il était tout ce qui me tenait ensemble. Je piochais rapidement mes clés dans ma poche de ma veste et me mis aussitôt à courir pour ma voiture, laissant à mon tour, Elena. Je montais dans l'habitacle et mis le contact dans l'espace de quelque seconde avant d'appuyer le pied au plancher. J'avais probablement transgresser toute les règles de conduite comme je n'avais pas vue le trajet passé et je ne tardais pas à tirer en face de la pension avant de tirer brusquement le frein à main et exploser par la portière laissant le véhicule encore allumé et m'élança dans un sprint à travers l'allée déjà essoufflé par mes larmes. Je pénétrais en trombe à l'intérieur de la pension, ma cage thoracique se soulevant et descendant d'une manière frénétique comme je regard partout autour de moi pour le vampire au yeux vert et ne tarda pas à entendre le vacarme dans le salon. Je courais aussitôt dans le couloirs menant au salon comme ci ma vie en dépendait et pensais sincèrement que mon cœur allait lâcher. Je pouvais entendre des voix essoufflés et accéléra le pas avant de m'arrêter à la vue devant moi.

''Non. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à mon tour d'épargner la tienne. On est enfin quitte. Et ça, s'est pour le reste.'' Cracha férocement Stefan, essayant de garder sa voix de trembler et j'écarquillais les yeux avec un halètement horrifié quand il plongea un pieu en bois en plein abdomen de Damon.

Le regard sur le visage de Stefan était juste un crève-cœur comme il me dépassa sans même m'accorder un regard et je suivais son dos fuyant avec douleur avant de reporter mon attention sur le vampire souffrant le martyr. C'était juste ce qu'il méritait mais une partie de moi était soulagé que Stefan ne l'avait pas tuer. Je savais que même si il éprouvait le besoin irrépréhensible de tuer son frère en ce moment, il le regretterait toute sa vie et ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre avec cela sur la conscience.

Je prenais un pas déterminé dans la pièce sans jamais quitter Damon des yeux et me posta en face de lui avec un regard de pur haine avant de laisser mon regard traîner sur le pieu. Je levais ma main avant d'empoigner le pieu et posé ma main sur l'épaule de Damon avant de tirer le pieu de toute mes forces. Damon grogna et gémit de douleur avant de coulé au sol dans l'agonie comme je laissais tombé le pieu au sol.

Je me tenais debout, planant sur lui comme il leva la tête avec un regard de pur confusion écrit sur son visage.'' Pourquoi ? ''

'' Crois-moi, ce n'est pas un acte de gentillesse.'' Cassais-je froidement en m'agenouillant devant lui.'' Je le fais pour Stefan. Contrairement à toi, il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ta mort sur sa conscience.''

Je me relevais lentement sans jamais le quitter des yeux avant de faire demi-tour pour la sortie, je passais la porte avant de faire une halte et jeter un regard sur le vampire encore au sol par-dessus mon épaule.

'' Oh ! Et la prochaine fois que tu blesse Stefan. Je te tuerais moi-même.''

Je laissais ma menace suspendre dans l'air comme je fis mon chemin dans les escaliers sans aucune once de remord et me rendis pour la chambre de Stefan. Je me doutais qu'il devait avoir entendu mon altercation avec Damon mais cela devait être le dernier de ses soucis. J'avais très bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Elena et je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme cela. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Je ne le laisserais pas faire cela. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Il était tout ce qui me tenait ensemble et je savais que si il quittait alors je serais à nouveau une coquille vide.

Je pris une profonde inspiration devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur pour le trouver sanglotant sur son lit, son visage enfouit dans ses mains et son dos secoué par ses pleurs. Je fis aussitôt mon chemin à ses côtés et passa mon bras autour de son épaule. Sa réaction était presque instinctive, il se tourna vers moi et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine comme il referma ses bras entour de moi et se mit à sangloter sans retenu. Je tentais de le tenir du mieux que je pouvais mais je sentais mes propres larmes affluer pour la perte de Lexi et je me tenais maintenant aussi bien à lui qu'il se tenait à moi.

Cela allait être une longue nuit.

 **Donc plus les chapitres avancent et plus j'ai des idées en tête pour l'avenir. Je ne sais toujours pas trop à propos du pairing car et bien, Mila est plus complexe que cela mais sa commence à prendre forme.**

 **Pour l'instant nous avons une égalité :**

 **Damon : 1 - Stefan : 0 - Pairing dans le futur avec un caractère encore lointain : 1**

 **Sinon qu'elle est votre perso féminin préférer dans TVD, moi, je ne sais pas trop. Honnêtement, je regarde la série plus pour les vampires et leurs caractères complexe ainsi que l'intrigue et les supercheries dans sa globalité. Mais si je devrais vraiment choisir, je pense que je dirais Bonnie. Elle possède une force de caractère et sait se lever pour ses propres idées. Dommage qu'elle soit toujours relegué au rôle du sacrifice et de l'utiliser.**

 **N'hésiter pas à poster ou aimer comme d'habitude et jusqu'à la prochaine fois :)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

Je sentais le souffle chaud balayant le haut de mon crâne comme ma tête montait et descendait lentement dans un rythme régulier. Un cocon m'enveloppait dans un sentiment de sérénité pur et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi paisible. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je me trouvais mais soudain, je ne voulais plus partir. Toute ma peine semblait loin à ce moment précis, comme ci j'étais libre. Que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant que je restais ici. Je ne pensais à rien sauf au sentiment de bien-être qui m'enveloppait. J'étais détendu et ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Jamais.

Puis, comme je pensais que rien ne pourrait détruire mon sentiment de sécurité, cette voix irritante retentit, me sortant de ma bulle paisible.

''Debout! Debout! Là-dedans!'' Clama Damon gaiement, me faisant sursauter dans un bond et je regardais autour de moi, désorienté pour constater que je me trouvais toujours dans la chambre de Stefan et que le cocon paisible avait été ses bras. Je regardais légèrement mal à l'aise au fait qu'il se trouvait actuellement vêtu d'un gilet à capuche ouvert, exposant son torse nu parfaitement dessiné avant d'être à nouveau irrité par Damon.'' Vous allez être en retard en cours. Oh, et Elena est d'accord que vous obtenez tout câlin ?''

Je déglutissais dans l'embarras à son insinuation avant de le fusiller du regard et sauta rapidement sur mes pieds tandis que Stefan se redressa brusquement et envoya un éclat mortel à son frère. Nous nous étions probablement endormi après la nuit que nous avions eu. Le pire, c'était que j'avais des courbatures tout le long de mon corps et mes yeux me brûlaient comme jamais. J'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours.

''Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là.'' Cassa Stefan, ne cachant pas sa haine comme je rétrécis mon regard sur le vampire au cheveux sombre dans l'expectative.

'' J'enterre la hache de guerre.'' Déclara Damon avec le sourire le plus faux que j'avais vue sur lui comme il tendait une tasse pour Stefan de prendre.

 _Comme ci cela allait arranger tout ce qu'il avait fait._

'' Chemin à parcourir, Damon.'' Crachais-je amer comme j'enfilais mon gilet à capuche tandis que Stefan soupira, lasse et se leva à son tour.

Je gardais de détourner les yeux, se sentant toujours embarrassé avec le fait qu'il se trouvait actuellement torse nu et que nous avions été comme Damon avait dit « Câlins » et tentais d'ignorer le sang affluant dans mes joues. J'avais vraiment besoin d'apprendre à gérer mes émotions d'adolescentes ou sinon ils allaient être la mort de moi.

'' Allez! Tu en as besoin pour remettre la circulation du sang en route. Ça vous réveillerait un mort.'' Insista Damon avec un sourire cynique et je le dévisageais incrédule à sa blague déplacée tandis qu'il tendait toujours la tasse de sang pour Stefan avant de soupirer.''Oh! D'accord. Je suis désolé.''

Stefan qui se trouvait maintenant, en face de Damon, rétrécit ses yeux sur lui et cingla.'' Pousses-toi, s'il te plaît !''

Je suivais le dos fuyant de Stefan vers la salle de bain avant d'attraper le Salvatore aîné à me regarder, me faisant froncer les sourcils dans l'ennui.

'' Abruti.'' Insultais-je avec un rouleau d'yeux comme je me rendais à mon tour dans la salle de bain et m'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

J'observais attentivement Stefan avec préoccupation et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à la nuit d'hier. Comment il avait semblé si vulnérable et blessé au-delà des mots. J'avais encore du mal à croire que Lexi était bel et bien morte et que le responsable était Damon. C'était juste surréaliste. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle avait raison, que Stefan avait raison.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais. Bien sûr, qu'ils avaient raison._

Damon ne voulait pas changer et il ne changerait probablement jamais. Bien que je ne savais toujours pas si il fallait qu'il change.

J'entendis les pas de Damon me sortant de mes pensées à son sujet et fronça à nouveau les sourcils quand il se posta à mes côtés pour regarder Stefan.

'' J'ai donné ce qu'il voulait aux chasseurs de vampires. C'était pour notre bien à tous. Mais j'ai compris.'' Se défendit le vampire, me faisant rouler des yeux tout comme Stefan.''Et pour te le prouver, je vais plus boire de sang humain … pendant au moins une semaine. Je vais adopter le régime Stefan, je ne mangerais plus que des bestioles.''

Je me tournais, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine avec une expression affligé et secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité. Il était imparable. Il prenait tout à la dérision et n'avais aucune once de remords. Je me demandais si cela était une chose de vampire ou tout simplement un trait irritant de son caractère.

'' Parce que j'ai compris que tuer ton amie, la plus proche, était un machiavélisme démoniaque. Pourtant … '' Rétorqua Stefan, me passant sur son chemin pour sa chambre et je fronçais les sourcils tout comme Damon à son imitation.'' D'une certaine manière, j'ai trouvé ça amusant.''

'' T'es entrain de m'imiter.'' Reconnu Damon en posant son regard amusé sur moi et je levais les bras au ciel avec un rouleau d'yeux, atterré tandis que Stefan enfilait une chemise à carreau en reportant son regard sur son frère.

'' Oh! On ne peut rien te cacher.'' Déclara-t-il sarcastique me faisant soupirer dans la défaite.'' Maintenant, que je vous ai débarrassé de la société secrète anti-vampire. Je vais pouvoir retourner à mon train-train quotidien. Réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de pourrir la vie de mon p'tit frère.''

Ils étaient pire que des adolescents et pourtant, ils étaient plus vieux que je ne le serais jamais. Je faisais mon chemin jusqu'au lit de Stefan et m'asseyait en croisant mes chevilles pour regarder les deux frères converser avec ennui.

'' Et moi, je vais pouvoir continuer à être ronchon, à me languir d'Elena et à froncer les sourcils.'' Renchérit Damon, son ton ludique comme il souriait d'un immense sourire narquois.'' C'est cool. J'adore ce nouveau jeu.''

'' Très mature, les garçons.'' Hélais-je, mon ton affligé et les deux vampires posèrent leurs regards sur moi avec légère surprise comme ci, ils avaient oublié que j'étais présente, me faisant rouler des yeux en marmonnant.'' Et dire que je pensais qu'être ami avec un vampire m'épargnerait l'immaturité.''

Damon rétrécit ses yeux glacés sur moi avec un sourire railleur tandis que Stefan arborait une expression penaud avant de reporter son attention sur Damon.''Quant à moi, je vais enfin révéler ce que j'avais derrière la tête quand j'ai décidé de revenir semer la mort et la terreur à Mystic Falls.''

Je ragaillardis à cela, comprenant le point de Stefan et regardais Damon dans l'expectative, presque avec espoir d'obtenir enfin de vraies réponse mais ce dernier, fronça les sourcils, agacé.

'' Ouais. J'en ai marre.'' Cassa-t-il en posant la tasse pour Stefan sur la table et commença à faire son chemin pour la sortie avant de nous regarder par-dessus son épaule.'' Ça, c'est toi tout cracher, Damon ! Il faut toujours que tu es le dernier mot.''

Je regardais le dos fuyant de Damon, consterné et attendis qu'il était totalement hors de vue pour me tourné vers Stefan avec une expression, indignée.

'' Il est impossible.'' M'exclamais-je, outrée et rencontra les orbes vertes forestières de Stefan. Il était déjà entrain de me dévisager avec un froncement de sourcils inquiétant et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais sentiment dans le creux de mon estomac.

'' Tu devrais aller en cours, Mila.'' Annonça Stefan froidement en évitant au maximum de me regarder et je me levais aussitôt sur mes pieds, en alerte.

'' Je pense que je vais rester.'' Contrais-je avec un froncement de sourcils, inquiet tandis que j'essayais, en vain d'obtenir un contact visuel avec lui.'' Stefan ! Regarde-moi.''

'' Mila, vas-t'en !'' Ordonna-t-il sèchement maintenant et je me raidissais légèrement à son ton.

'' Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe.'' Objectais-je, adoptant son ton froid et rétrécis mon regard soucieux sur lui.

'' Mila …'' Soupira Stefan, lasse en gardant de regarder partout sauf à moi.'' Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre une vie normale quand Damon ne cesse de rependre la mort.''

'' Alors quoi ? '' Cassais-je, maintenant irrité par ses propos. J'avais très bien compris l'allusion et il était hors de question que j'allais laisser cela arriver. _Hein. Hein. Pas quand je serais encore debout._ '' Tu vas rester cloîtré dans la pension et te tenir à l'écart de tout le monde ? ''

'' C'est bien, tu es en colère.'' Conclut Stefan avec lassitude.'' Ça sera moins dur, si tu me détestes.''

j'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité et regarda Stefan faire son chemin pour la sortie avant de me mettre à sa poursuite et lui bloquer l'accès en me postant devant lui en lui envoyant un éclat exaspéré.

'' Oh, je suis loin d'être en colère. Crois-moi.'' Mon ton froid et maîtrisé comme je l'empêchais de faire un pas de plus même si je savais qu'il me laissait avoir un contrôle sur lui.'' Écoute-moi, Salvatore. Je t'interdis de partir où de faire ce que tu as à l'esprit. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi foutu égoïste. Tu m'as montrer une vie ou je pourrais être un semblant heureuse et tu n'as pas le droit de me lâcher maintenant, c'est clair ?''

Stefan me regardait avec son regard le plus douloureux et contrit que j'avais vue chez lui et soupira penaud.'' Mila …''

'' Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre.'' Le coupais-je rapidement, sentant la panique monter.'' Tu vas prendre du temps pour toi et revenir à tes esprits. Ok ? Tout ira bien.''

Je lui donnais un sourire crispé pour m'empêcher de craquer devant lui avant de faire demi-tour sans même lui accorder un regard et fis mon chemin dans les escaliers vintage de la pension. À chacun de mes pas, je pouvais sentir mon cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd et je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'allais faire si il décidait vraiment de partir loin. Il était tout ce qui me tenait ensemble depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville et je ne pourrais probablement jamais ressortir si il partait. S'en était presque pathétique. La façon dont je dépendais de lui comme ci, il était la seul personne pouvant me garder de sombrer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais choisi de toute les personnes mais il était mon rocher et je ne pourrais jamais tenir si il partait. Je n'avais jamais mesuré l'importance que Stefan représentait dans ma vie jusqu'à présent mais maintenant que la question se posait. Je savais que je n'étais rien sans lui.

Je montais dans mon SUV dans une sorte d'état second et conduit jusqu'à la maison sans même m'en rendre compte. À partir du moment où j'avais quitter la pension Salvatore, j'étais de nouveau retombé dans mes vieilles habitudes. Je n'avais pas parler à Jenna qui semblait perplexe quant à mon manque du lycée ou même à Jérémy qui lui, était inquiet. Je m'étais contenté de m'asseoir sur le canapé, mes genoux rapprocher contre ma poitrine tandis que je regardais dans le vide avec un tas de pensée déprimante.

J'essayais depuis plus d'une heure à imaginer ma vie sans Stefan. Les jours ternes qui m'attendaient et le sentiment de bien-être qu'il emmènerait avec lui. Bien sûr, il me resterait toujours Félix mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Stefan avait été la première personne dans un temps long à capturer mon attention et m'avais sortie de mon état figé. Quand j'avais regarder dans ses yeux, j'avais ressenti cette connexion intense et les sentiments qu'il comprenait. Nous partagions beaucoup plus que je pourrais partager avec une autre personne. Nous avions parler durant des heures et des heures et je savais pratiquement tout ce qu'il fallait à son sujet où du moins, ce qui était le plus important. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il avait un passé beaucoup plus sombre dont il ne parlait pas et que s'était de-là, qu'il obtenait ses souffrances et ses démons interne qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jours. Mais c'était également pour cela que je me sentais avec lui. Je sentais tout un tas de sentiment sécuritaire ainsi que de bien-être et je ne pouvais pas pensé à une vie sans lui.

J'entendis une porte claquée suivit de près par des pas derrière moi mais resta dans la même position, sans un mot.

''Mila ?'' Reconnu Elena en écarquillant les yeux à ma vue et se posta à mes côtés. '' Hey, Mila ? Tu vas bien ?''

Je portais mon regard vide sur elle et aperçus Bonnie derrière Elena, qui semblait plutôt nerveuse. Elle tordait avec agitation ses doigts dans ses mains et regardait à peu près partout autour d'elle comme ci, elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un sortait de nulle part. J'étais au courant de ce qu'était Bonnie. Ste … Stefan m'avait expliquer l'origine de la lignée Bennett et leurs don de magie. J'avais étrangement mis plus de temps à accepter cet existence que celle des vampires mais avait finalement, fait avec. Je n'avais pas vraiment revu la brune au teint foncé depuis le lavage de voiture mais je pourrais facilement voir qu'elle était plus que stressé.

J'ignorais intentionnellement Elena comme je me postais devant Bonnie avec un froncement de sourcils, concerné.'' Tu vas bien, Bonnie ? ''

'' Hein ? Oh … '' Surgit Bonnie avec les yeux écarquillés dans la surprise et l'anxiété comme elle donna un regard par-dessus mon épaule sur Elena. '' Ouais, ouais, je vais … bien.''

Je donnais un regard soupçonneux sur Elena sachant qu'elles gardaient quelque chose de moi mais décida que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'une grande importance. J'avais des idées beaucoup plus noires à l'esprit et je n'avais pas vraiment d'intérêt avec les deux filles. Je haussais simplement les épaules et me dirigea en direction des escaliers quand je surpris les murmures des deux filles.

Je continuais mon chemin en gardant d'espionné les filles.

'' Ça va aller, Bonnie.'' Rassura Elena dans un murmure et je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe.'' Je vais appeler Stefan et je te promets que Damon te laissera tranquille.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à cela et monta rapidement les escaliers pour ma chambre. Ce que je venais d'apprendre était vraiment vague mais cela méritait d'obtenir quelque réponses. Je me dirigeais instantanément vers ma commode et me changea pour la première paire de jean déchiré que je dénichais ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manche longue bleu marine et chaussa rapidement mes converse avant d'attraper mon blouson et refaire mon chemin pour la porte d'entrée. Je claquais la porte derrière moi dans la précipitation et dévala quatre à quatre les marches du perron avant de courir jusqu'à mon SUV. Je jetais ma veste sur le siège passager et mis rapidement le contact avant de m'engager sur la route menant au Grill. Connaissant le vampire au cheveux sombre, cela était mon meilleur pari. Il semblerait qu'il avait prit un abonnement au bar local et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de secouer à nouveau la tête à la pensé. Damon était tellement stéréotypé quand on y pensait. Le mauvais garçon plus âgé qui portait des vestes en cuir et traînait dans les bars. On ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché. Bien, je supposais que cela faisait partie du jeu de Damon. Je ne doutais pas que cela marchait sur la plupart des filles donc je supposais que cela était ce qu'il recherchait.

Je passais un nouveau feu comme je me demandais bien ce que le vampire pourrait vouloir à Bonnie et espérais sincèrement que j'allais enfin avoir des réponses. J'étais franchement lassé des jeux de Damon et si obtenir des réponses pourrait m'aider à faire rester Stefan alors ce serait pour le mieux. Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'avais vraiment besoin de ses réponses. Il en valait de ma santé mentale.

Je m'engageais dans le parking du Grill et ne tarda pas à repérer la fameuse Chevrolet Camaro convertible de 1969 de Damon. Je me garais non loin de sa voiture et pris une longue inspiration avant de couper le moteur et regarder le bâtiment devant mes yeux. Mes entretiens avec Damon n'étaient pas se que je préférais d'autant plus avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Je savais que je devais lui parler pour obtenir des réponses mais cela ne faisait pas la pensée moins inconfortable.

Finalement, je descendis de mon SUV en verrouillant derrière moi et marcha d'un pas déterminé à l'intérieur du restaurant. Je m'arrêtais devant l'entrée en balayant le bar des yeux pour la tête sombre et attrapa un aperçu du vampire assit au bar.

 _Donc prévisible._

Je levais les yeux au ciel et salua rapidement Félix d'une vague en continuant mon chemin vers Damon. Dès que j'étais suffisamment près, je me penchais un bras sur le bar et me tourna sur le côté pour regarder le profil gauche de Damon, qui buvait avec un sourire mauvais son verre de bourbon.

'' Il est pas un peu tôt pour boire ? '' Questionnais-je plus pour faire une introduction que par préoccupation réel et Damon me jeta un regard de malice sur le côté.

'' Il est cinq heures quelque part.'' Répondit-il, désinvolte en haussant les épaules et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui.

'' Ok, fini les conneries.'' Cassais-je, allant droit au but, interpellant Damon qui posa son verre et se tourna complètement vers moi avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur.'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec Bonnie ? ''

'' Ah ! Alors p'tit frère t'envoie faire le sale boulot ? '' Railla-t-il avec un sourire narquois me faisant lui envoyé un éclat ennuyé.

'' Un, je n'ai pas vue ton frère. Deux, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Elena et Bonnie. Et trois, je ne suis pas un larbin.'' Énumérais-je, mon ton devenant de plus en plus âpre à chaque mot.'' Donc, ce qui nous ramène à ce que tu veux avec Bonnie ? ''

'' Hum.'' Fredonna Damon dans un souffle chaud nonchalant et je pouvais sentir mon cœur sauter un battement.'' Elle a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin.''

Maintenant, mon intérêt avait été piqué au vif. Je haussais un sourcil dans l'expectative comme j'attendais qu'il développais sa pensée mais il resta à me dévisagé avec son fameux sourire arrogant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel comme je m'approchais lentement de lui avec intérêt.'' Mais encore ? ''

'' Tu ne sais pas que la curiosité à tuer le chat ? '' Demanda Damon avec un sourire carnassier correspondant à son sous-entendu mais même si je savais qu'il pourrait facilement s'exécuter, je n'étais pas prête à abandonner.

'' Aller, Damon.'' Poussais-je avec un sourire que je supposais avenant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, flirtant inconsciemment avec lui.'' Tu sais que tu as envie de me le dire.''

J'étais peux-être actuellement rouge comme une betterave à mon élan d'audace et de flirt à peine passable mais je pouvais avoir la reconnaissance de faire sourire Damon avec léger choc et embarras comme je pouvais voir ses joues se colorer légèrement.

Damon se pencha vers moi avec un sourire narquois et murmura, conspirateur.'' Tu peux garder un secret ? ''

Un sourire mauvais infiltra mes traits comme je haussais un sourcil avec audace et bafoua ouvertement.'' Voyons, tu sais que j'irai tout répéter à Stefan à la seconde que je sortirais de ce bar.''

'' Je suppose que j'aurai qu'à te tuer.'' Damon haussa simplement les épaules en me donnant un regard malicieux.'' Pour commencer, je veux le collier de Katherine.'' Dit-il, plus calme.'' Figure-toi, que l'ancêtre de notre chère petite sorcière locale, m'a fais une promesse. Katherine est vivante mais enfermé depuis 150 ans sous l'église Fell. Pour la ramener, je devais le pouvoir de la comète ainsi que le collier de la sorcière Bennett. Maintenant, tu sais que je n'ai pas le collier mais il me le faut pour ouvrir la tombe. Donc, tu connais maintenant mon profond et sombre secret. Mon plan de maître qui explique mon retour.'' J'écarquillais les yeux, incrédule et légèrement choqué par ce que je venais d'apprendre et essayais de traiter toute les informations quand Damon reprit.'' Je t'ai déjà épargner, Mila. Je ne le ferais pas une deuxième fois.''

J'étais pleinement consciente qu'il ne mentait pas. C'était Damon et je me demandais encore comment j'avais réussi à survivre à la plupart de nos interactions cependant, cette fois, je n'étais pas prête à me laisser intimider aussi facilement.

'' Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.'' Déclarais-je avec mon regard adoucit entre la pitié et le mépris. Cela frappa Damon plus qu'une gifle comme il se tourna vers moi avec un regard meurtrier dans ses yeux.'' J'espère que tu réalise combien pathétique tu sonnes. Je veux dire, tu comptes ramener une fille qui a joué ton frère et toi. Qui est le mal pur et ressemble exactement comme deux gouttes d'eau à Elena et qui infligera probablement tout les maux possible à cette ville. Je me suis toujours demander si tu étais juste dérangé ou vraiment délirant mais maintenant, je sais que tu es juste pathétique.''

Damon se tenait maintenant à seulement quelque centimètre de moi, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son cuir, mélangé avec l'alcool et son eau de Cologne tandis qu'il me donnait le regard le plus meurtrier que j'avais vue chez lui.'' Tu sais que j'ai arraché des cœurs pour moins que ça.''

'' Je sais.'' Convenu-je avec un long soupir théâtrale. '' Seulement, tu ne le fera pas.''

Damon semblait reprit par cela comme il haussa un sourcil, surprit avant de laisser coulé son expression dans une mine plus douce.'' Mila, tu ne dois rien dire.''

'' Quoi ? Maintenant, tu essaies d'agir tout gentil pour obtenir ton chemin dans mon esprit ? '' Cassais-je, légèrement irrité par sa tentative avant de froncer les sourcils, incertaine.'' Où est mon intérêt dans tout ça ? Si je ne dis rien. Stefan partira et je serais de retour à mon auto-dépressif.''

''Justement.'' Reprit Damon avec un regard de calcul dans les yeux comme il savait qu'il pourrait obtenir sous Mila.'' Si je libère Katherine, je te promets de partir aussi loin de Mystic Falls que possible. Si je ne suis plus là alors Stefan n'a plus aucune raison de partir.''

'' Tu partirais ? Juste comme ça ? '' Demandais-je sceptique. Cependant, mon ton d'espoir trahissait ma pensée.

'' Juste comme ça.'' Répéta simplement Damon avec un claquement de doigt pour illustrer ses mots.

Je laissais distraitement traîné mon regard sur l'ensemble de la Grill comme je pesais les mots de Damon et tomba sur Jérémy et Jenna qui se tenait avec un homme inconnu. Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe sachant que ma conversation avec Damon ne terminerait jamais et plissa les lèvres dans l'indécision avant de soupirer.

'' Je ne dirais rien.'' Damon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais je l'arrêtais rapidement.'' Je te fais confiance pour une fois, ne baise pas tout en place.''

Sur ce, j'étais déjà en chemin vers la table de Jenna et Jérémy ainsi que l'homme mystère. Il avait des cheveux blond sable et semblait être dans la trentaine. De ce que je pouvais voir, il semblait avoir un léger côté rustique avec sa barbe d'une semaine mais je pouvais déjà affirmer qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Jenna semblait l'avoir remarquer aussi comme j'arrivais à leur hauteur pour constater son immense sourire charmeur.

Jérémy ne tarda pas à me remarquer et profita de mon arrivée pour rompre le malaise que les deux adultes avaient suscités avec leurs échange de regard.

'' Oh, voici Mila.'' Me tira Jérémy face à l'homme qui me dévisageait avec un sourire amicale.'' Ma sœur jumelle.''

'' La même Mila qui a manqué mon cours ce matin ? '' Demanda l'homme avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur et un léger sourire sur les lèvres tandis que j'écarquillais les yeux, coupable.

Jenna semblait tout aussi paniqué comme elle regarda entre moi et l'homme à la recherche d'une excuse plausible tandis que je restais sans voix.

Finalement, ce fut Jérémy qui rompu le long silence gênant avec un petit rire.'' D'habitude, c'est moi qui manque les cours. Croyez-moi, Mila est de loin, la plus intelligente de la famille.''

'' Oh ! Et bien, je suis impatient de le découvrir en classe.'' Déclara l'homme dont je ne savais toujours pas le prénom mais avait saisi que ce devait être le remplaçant de Tanner.'' Je suis Alaric Salztman, nouveau professeur d'histoire.''

'' Bienvenu à la ville.'' Fut tout ce que je pouvais trouvé à dire comme je le regardais légèrement mal à l'aise.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je trouvais chez cet homme mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup de secret. J'étais devenu assez familière avec les secrets moi-même et je savais repérer les personnes dans le même cas que je l'étais.

Une nouvelle fois, Jérémy semblait être mon sauveur aujourd'hui comme il se tourna vers moi pour me demander de le ramener à la maison. Je n'hésitais pas à sauter sur l'occasion et dis rapidement mes au revoir avant de m'éclipser au côté de Jérémy. Le trajet jusqu'à mon SUV avait été totalement silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous étions à l'intérieur. J'avais à peine quitter le parking du Grill que Jérémy se tournait vers moi avec un regard suspicieux.

'' C'était quoi là-bas ? '' Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

'' Hein ? '' Feignais-je en jetant un regard de côté sur lui.

'' Ne me la fais pas à moi, Mila.'' Cassa Jérémy, ennuyé. Il se réajusta dans son siège pour mieux me regarder.'' Je sais que tu es plutôt mal à l'aise avec les entretiens mais c'était limite si tu ne le fusillais pas du regard.''

Je bafouais dans un léger rire anxieux.'' Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin.''

'' Voir, tu agis étrange.'' Constata Jérémy avec un regard appuyé. '' Tu es nerveuse quand tu mens ou change de sujet.''

Heureusement pour moi, le Grill était à quelque pâté de maison de la notre et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse d'habité aussi près. Dès l'instant, où je m'étais garer dans l'allée, je sortais du véhicule avec Jérémy sur mes pas, me posant toujours des questions.

Je finissais par me retourner, exaspéré.'' Tu vas me lâcher à la fi … ''

Dès cris, semblaient se faire entendre de derrière notre porte et je jetais un œil sur Jérémy avait de me rué inquiète sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Jérémy et moi, avions juste le temps de faire un pas de côté comme Caroline et Elena trébuchaient dans un effet domino.

'' Ça va pas ou quoi ?'' S'exclama Jérémy, stupéfait tandis que je fronçais les sourcils légèrement inquiète.

'' Cette fois, je me tires.'' Cassa Caroline, faisant un pas à l'extérieur tandis que Jérémy entra dans la maison et je posais mon regard sur Elena pour la voir au téléphone, visiblement paniqué.

Je me rapprochais aussitôt près d'elle pour savoir ce qui se passait et écouta silencieusement la conversation qu'elle entretenait.

'' Emilie a pris possession de son corps et elle a dit un truc bizarre.'' Expliqua Elena au téléphone et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la compréhension. Elle parlait de Bonnie et j'étais prête à parier qu'elle parlait à Stefan, en ce moment.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? '' Demandais-je alerte mais Elena semblait à peine me remarquer comme elle prenait son manteau et fit son chemin à l'extérieur de la maison avec son téléphone toujours en main.

'' Elle a dit texto : Je ne le laisserai pas le reprendre. Il doit être détruit. Et elle est partie.'' Répéta Elena, répondant à ma propre question comme Stefan devait avoir demander la même chose.

J'écoutais à peine le reste de la conversation comme je sautais dans le siège passager d'Elena, non pas qu'elle m'avait remarquer et boucla ma ceinture. Dès l'instant, où Elena était suffisamment près du cimetière Fell, je sautais de la voiture à peine arrêter et m'élança rapidement à travers les bois. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'endroit mais je savais que je devais faire vite.

Quand j'explosais par la carrière, je pouvais voir Damon empalé sur une branche d'arbre tandis que Bonnie ou Emilie, peu importe, dessinait dans le sol à l'aide d'un immense bâton.

Je courais tout droit vers Damon tout comme Stefan explosa de la lisière de la forêt et s'élança à son tour vers Damon pour l'aider.

'' Comment on le sort delà ? '' Demandais-je à Stefan qui s'acharnait sur le corps de Damon et la branche qui le tenait pour le sortir.

'' Ow, ça fait mal.'' Gémit Damon dans la douleur.'' C'est pour m'éviter cette galère que je me nourris de sang humain.''

'' Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Damon.'' Craquais-je sous la pression tandis que Stefan se retourna à l'entente de son prénom.

Je jetais un coup d'œil moi-même sur Bonnie qui continuait à dessiné dans la saleté avant de reporter mon attention sur Damon.

'' Emilie.'' Répondu Stefan, attentif.

Emilie se tourna vers Damon.'' Ces gens ne méritent pas ça. Ils n'ont pas à connaître une telle puissance maléfique.''

Je tentais d'aider Damon tandis que Stefan demandait des questions absurde pour le moment. _Qu'elle puissance maléfique ? Franchement, ils étaient des vampires. Pas des saint. Bien sûr que cela serait maléfique. D'autant plus, si cela était le plan de Damon._

Juste pour prouver mon point, Damon ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole.'' Emilie, je te jure devant Dieu que tu vas me le payer.''

Je tenais maintenant, Damon à bout de bras comme il se remettait lentement de son jalonnement et me tourna avec lui vers Bonnie, Emilie, pour la trouver à me dévisager avec intensité.

'' Je ne te laisserai pas les relâcher dans cette époque.'' Condamna Bonnie me faisant écarquillés les yeux dans le choc et la trahison comme je repoussais Damon, loin de moi.

'' Combien de l'histoire tu as laissé ? '' Crachais-je furieusement me sentant incroyablement stupide pour lui avoir accorder une once de confiance.

'' De qui tu parles ?'' Demanda Stefan en même temps que mon explosion avant de se tourner vers Damon.''Quelle partie de l'histoire t'a oublié de mentionner ?''

'' Oh! Mais on s'en fout. '' Bafoua Damon en haussant les épaules.

Stefan se tourna aussitôt vers Emilie dans la panique.'' Emilie. Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait.''

'' Pour la sauver, il a fallu que je les sauve tous.'' Expliqua Bonnie avec un regard de regret et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique.

'' Tu as sauvé tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'église.'' Saisissait Stefan, mettant en mot mes pires craintes et je me tournais vers lui avec une expression horrifié.

'' Stefan, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.'' Exigeais-je, d'un ton pressant en gardant de le fixer mais ce fut Emilie qui m'interpella.

'' Si elle revient, tous reviendront.''

Mon souffle se coinça dans le fond de ma gorge comme je mettais les morceaux ensemble et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tout cela avait été le plan de Damon. C'était complètement malade au-delà des mots. Il pourrait tout aussi bien nous condamner à mort maintenant, cela aurait le même effet.

J'entendis Damon se relever à mes côtés avec quelques difficultés et je frissonnais à son ton dépourvu de remords.'' J'en ai rien à faire des autres. Ce que je veux, c'est Katherine.''

Soudain, je fis un bond dans la surprise comme Stefan disparu dans l'air mince pour réapparaître devant Damon et l'attraper par le col de sa veste en cuir avec une réel haine dans les yeux.

'' J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de mentir. C'est pas l'amour qui te motivait.'' Aboya Stefan dans un accès de rage.''C'était la soif de vengeance.''

'' L'un empêche pas l'autre.'' Rétorqua Damon, me laissant sans voix comme je regardais les deux vampires sous le choc.'' En tout cas, pas pour moi.''

'' Enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça.'' Tenta Stefan encore ahurit par la nouvelle avant de secouer violemment Damon.'' Réfléchis !''

Je vis le changement s'opérer dans les orbes glacées de Damon et devenir une toute nuance de colère. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois avant et j'avais failli perdre la vie. Honnêtement, à ce stade, j'étais terrifié pour Stefan.

Damon arracha les mains de Stefan hors de lui dans un accès de fureur et rétrécit ses yeux avec rage.''Pourquoi pas ? Ils ont eu le sang de 27 personnes sur les mains. Et, après, ils osent appeler ça, une bataille. Ils ont que ce qu'ils méritaient.''

Stefan semblait aussi choqué que je l'étais pas les déclarations de Damon comme il prit un léger pas en arrière dans la répulsion et l'incrédulité. Damon voulait libérer 27 vampires sur toute la ville. 27 vampires. Je ne savais pas si il était vraiment mal ou alors en colère mais pour moi, c'était un acte malade. De plus, il y avait encore les familles fondatrices et si je me souvenais bien, ils étaient toujours au courant des vampires. Si ils l'avaient fait une fois, ils pourraient facilement le refaire.

'' Ce n'était pas 27 personne ordinaires, mais 27 vampires.'' Expliqua désespérément Stefan, espérant faire une différence mais je pouvais voir, le mal dans les yeux de Damon.'' D'accord. Des vampires. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de les ramener comme ça.''

'' Les habitants de cette ville l'ont bien cherché.'' Aboya Damon, son regard traîné rapidement sur moi pour l'espace d'une seconde et je restais totalement gelé par sa déclaration.

C'était totalement malade.

''Tu tiens des innocents responsables d'un drame qui s'est produit, il y a 145 ans.'' Contra Stefan, incrédule et ahurit par les allégations de son frère.

'' Ces gens-là sont tous sauf innocents.'' Objecta Damon furibond.'' Tu n'as pas encore compris. On ne sera jamais à l'abri que cela recommence. Ils en savent déjà beaucoup trop et ils brûleront ta sorcière de descendante sur le même bûcher que nous. Je le sais. Crois-moi !''

J'étais tellement choqué par les allégations de Damon que j'écoutais seulement la moitié du reste de la conversation. Je restais planté, là ,ne sachant pas comment réagir quand soudain, une sorte de pluie d'étincelle rouge tomba sur Bonnie, qui était maintenant entouré par un cercle de flamme montant à une hauteur élevé. Puis, comme elles apparaissaient, les étincelles et les flammes s'éteignirent, laissant Bonnie avec sa tête sur le menton avant qu'elle la releva lentement, clairement désemparé par tout ce qui se passait.

Un bruit de grondement vicieux m'interpella et j'écarquillais les yeux à la vue de Damon se jetant sur Bonnie et déchira dans son cou avec une rage complète. Un cri strident, horrifié retentit mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas détacher mes yeux de Damon et Bonnie. Stefan se jeta à son tour sur Damon pour l'éloigner de Bonnie et je regardais impuissante et totalement paniqué comme le corps de Bonnie chuta au sol. La façon dont elle s'était effondré, le sang. Elle ne bougeait plus, le sang était partout.

Stefan se rua sur elle mais j'étais bien trop secoué pour même entendre ce qu'il disait. Elena se rua à son tour et je vis ses lèvres bouger comme celle de Stefan avant qu'il mordait profondément dans son poignet et l'apporta aux lèvres de Bonnie.

 _Sang de vampire._

Je réalisais ce qu'il était entrain de faire et attendis, attendis que Bonnie revenait à elle-même. Mon regard traîna sur l'autre personne qui se tenait au loin pour observer la scène et je ne pouvais ressentir qu'une pur répulsion envers lui. Il semblait presque … malheureux, dans la douleur. Il était pathétique.

J'entendis un souffle attelant, me faisant aussitôt courir vers Bonnie et je regardais avec soulagement et légère euphorie à la vue de Bonnie, vivante. La plaie sur son cou était quasiment inexistante et mon regard se posa sur Stefan. Je pouvais voir ses orbes verte passé d'Elena à moi puis à Damon et je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule d'Elena, attirant son attention sur moi.

'' Tu devrais emmené Bonnie à la voiture.'' Déclarais-je, mon ton aussi doux et prévenant que je pouvais gérer et elle donna des hochements de tête frénétique en accord.

Elle aida Bonnie, qui était toujours aussi secoué par tout ce qu'il s'était passé et commença à marcher à travers la lisière de la forêt en tenant Bonnie à bout de bras.

Je regardais le duo quand la voix de Stefan, m'interpella.'' Tu devrais aller avec elles aussi.''

Son regard traîna sur Damon qui s'enfonçait à son tour dans la forêt et je suivais son dos fuyant avant de reporter mon attention sur Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils, dur.

'' Il l'a presque tué.'' Déclarais-je, l'accablement évident dans ma voix.

'' Je sais.'' Répondit Stefan, solennelle.'' La mort me suit partout où je vais. Elena et toi, n'avez pas à subir ça.''

'' Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? '' Demandais-je, paniqué comme j'approfondissais mon froncement de sourcils dans la confusion et l'anxiété avant de laisser le choc me submerger dans la réalisation.'' Je t'interdis, Stefan. Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas me laisser.''

Je pouvais sentir le creux dans ma poitrine devenir de plus en plus grand à mesure qu'il prenait un pas vers moi et les larmes ne tardaient pas à s'accumuler à l'arrière de mes yeux.

'' Mila.'' Héla doucement Stefan comme il posa sa main sous mon menton pour me faire le regarder. Je croisais ses orbes vert attristé et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot et m'accrocher à lui.

Il referma ses bras fort sur moi pendant que je me laissais complètement aller dans son étreinte et ne pouvais plus arrêter les larmes d'affluer. C'était comme ci, je revivais toute la douleur que j'avais subit durant tout l'été. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à remonter sans Stefan. Pas plus tard, ni jamais.

'' Je suis désolé, Mila.'' Souffla Stefan, posant son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.'' Je n'aurai jamais dû entrer dans ta vie.''

Je me détachais de lui à cela, comprenant qu'il me faisait ses adieux et renifla en essuyant d'un revers de la main les larmes sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je ne pleurais jamais mais son départ signifiait bien plus pour moi que n'importe qui.

'' C'est vrai.'' Reconnu-je, l'amertume s'infiltrer dans mon ton malgré moi.'' Tu n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ma vie. Me montrer à quel point je pourrais être heureuse pour repartir avec cette perspective.''

La culpabilité transcenda les traits de Stefan à mon ton dur mais je m'en fichais. Il allait me laisser et je finirais par sombrer.

Je reniflais à nouveau, prenant un pas en arrière et posa mes yeux humide sur lui.'' Tu devrais aller voir s'il n'a pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre sur son passage.''

Sur ce, je faisais demi-tour et commença à marcher tel une automate en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Je n'accordais même pas un seul regard derrière moi et continua simplement mon chemin. Si la voiture avait semblé plus près à notre arrivée et bien, maintenant, elle semblait beaucoup plus loin. Je marchais avec les bras autour de moi en essayant de ne pas laisser les larmes chuté et devais garder tout en moi. Je n'étais pas prête à montrer à tout le monde combien j'étais brisé par son départ.

Finalement, j'atteignais le SUV rouge d'Elena pour l'apercevoir au côté de Bonnie qui sursauta à mon apparition soudaine et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle venait d'être attaqué par un vampire et Stefan lui avait donné de son sang pour qu'elle puisse survivre.

'' Elena, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe.'' Assura Bonnie, désemparé comme elle se tourna vers Elena.

Elena me regarda dans l'expectative comme ci j'étais censé faire quelque chose mais à ce stade, c'était la dernière de mes préoccupation. Je passais devant les deux filles, récoltant un regard inquiet d'Elena avant de monter à l'intérieur du camion d'Elena et bouclé ma ceinture avant de laisser retomber ma tête sur le châssis en même temps que mes larmes silencieuse. Je savais qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je cassais complètement et serais atteindre un point de non-retour. J'avais senti le trou béant dans ma poitrine s'agrandir à chacun des pas que je prenais pour m'éloigner de Stefan et la douleur était en constante augmentation. J'avais l'impression que tout mes os et mes organes étaient brisé en plusieurs morceaux et tout ce que je voulais était de griffé mon cœur à l'extérieur de ma poitrine pour arrêter la douleur. Juste pour tout arrêter. Il semblerait que s'était au tour d'Elena d'obtenir ses adieux comme Bonnie monta dans le SUV, me faisant jeté un regard par la vitre et apercevoir Elena et Stefan au loin. Une fois qu'il aurait dit ses adieux, il disparaîtrait et ce serait comme ci, il n'avait jamais exister en premier lieu. Tout sera comme un rêve éphémère et seul, le trou béant dans ma poitrine sera la preuve qu'il avait exister.

Après qu'Elena était remonter dans le SUV, elle aussi effondré. Elle nous avait reconduit à la maison et je me trouvais maintenant sur mon lit avec mon journal en main. Je pouvais entendre Bonnie et Elena à l'autre bout du couloir. Elena avait décider de tout lui raconter. Selon moi, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance puisqu'il partait. Demain, il ne serait probablement plus là comme tout ce qu'il avait apporter avec lui.

Je regardais la page blanche dans l'expectative, ne sachant pas quoi écrire quand une de mes larmes tomba sur le papier, créant une tâche béante et c'était à ce moment que je craquais. Je me levais brusquement de mon lit et jeta de toute mes forces le journal dans le mur. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et je sentis mes genoux cédé sous moi. Je chutais au sol avec un bruit sourd et laissa les larmes me submerger. J'entendis à peine ma porte s'ouvrir ainsi que Jenna accourir droit sur moi pour enrouler ses bras autour de ma carrure mince et me bercer dans une tentative de me réconforter.

Stefan était parti et il en allait de ma santé mentale.

 **Hey,**

 **Honnêtement cette petite amitié Stefan/Mila me plait de plus en plus, pas vous ?**

 **En tous cas, j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 15 et je commence à avancer pour le futur. Mila ne trouvera probablement pas l'amour jusqu'à la saison 3 mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle commencera à obtenir un certain intérêt côté coeur dans la saison 2. Elle va beaucoup apprendre sur elle-même et son histoire. Elle n'est pas seulement la soeur d'une doppeldanger, elle a aussi sa propre histoire ... Enfin, bref, j'en ai déjà trop dit :p**

 **Agglae smoak : Tout d'abord, merci pour cette longue et appréciable revu :) Je pense que je vais en effet garder l'esprit ouvert pour Mila même si je doute qu'elle soit à ce stade intéressé par les filles du moins ... De plus, j'ai enfin trouver mon paring et je pense que MIla sera très demander. Peut-être un certain triangle ? Je ne sais pas trop encore. Plein d'idée pour l'instant maintenant reste à voir. Kai avait été dans mon esprit mais je trouvais que Mila méritait d'obtenir un peu d'amour avant cela parce que je compte aller dans toute les saisons alors cela ferait un long temps.**

 **Total des scores :  
**

 **Damon : 1 - Stefan : 1 - Pairing futur : 1**

 **Honnêtement, je commence à manquer TVD au mais attends, je viens d'acheter la saison 1 à 5, je vais pouvoir me faire des marathons jusqu'à la prochaine saison ;)**

 **J'avoue que j'ai un grand faible pour Damon mais selon moi le meilleur méchant reste Klaus, il était juste épique et dieu, chaud ! Bien que Elijah, Stefan ripper sont tout aussi chaud et super intéressant :)**

 **Et vous, quel est votre personnage masculin préférer ?**

 **Xoxo :-***


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

Je descendais les escaliers à une lenteur inimaginable, encore vêtu de mon pyjama et sentant la fatigue des pleures et le manque de sommeil prendre son péage sur mon corps. Jenna m'avait couché sur mon lit après m'avoir trouvé sur le sol et était rester avec moi durant toute la nuit. Elle s'était contenté d'enrouler son bras autour de mon abdomen et me tirer vers elle. Je devais avouer que cela avait été pour le moins inattendu mais aussi la chose la plus rassurante que j'avais partager avec elle depuis des mois. Ma relation avec Jenna avait toujours été … compliqué pour ainsi dire. Elle ne gérait pas très bien mon mutisme et ne savait pas comment agir avec moi mais hier soir, avait été différent. Je n'avais pas voulu quitter mon lit ce matin mais je savais que même si j'étais brisé, je devrais continuer à vivre et peu importe comment je me sentais. Je devais essayer de surmonter l'absence de Stefan.

Alors me voilà, passant l'entrée de la cuisine où Jenna s'attelait étrangement à faire un petit-déjeuner pour au moins une dizaine de personnes et courait autour de la cuisine comme un canard sans tête. Je haussais un sourcil, perplexe en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'expactative et Jenna sursauta légèrement à ma vue.

'' Mila !'' S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux dans la surprise avant de prendre une expression concerné.'' Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais aussi tôt après … ''

'' Je vais bien, tante Jenna.'' Assurais-je, ignorant son ton traînant avec hésitation et m'installa à l'une des chaises en lorgnant la nourriture avec confusion.'' '' Tu as prévu de nourrir un régiment ou ? ''

'' Oh ! Non ! Non.'' Objecta Jenna instantanément avant de laisser un silence tendu comme elle reprenait une expression anxieuse me faisant hausser à nouveau un sourcil, interrogateur.

Je fronçais les sourcils, alerté par son silence et posa mes yeux sur elle.'' Donc la nourriture est pour ? ''

'' C'est pour toi.'' Répondit-elle rapidement me prenant par surprise et je la dévisageais avec confusion. Jenna lâcha un soupir lasse et se frotta le front.'' C'est trop, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que la nourriture pourrait t'aider avec la nuit que tu as passé et que peut-être tu voudrais … en parler.''

Je reposais mes yeux sur la nourriture avec un froncement de sourcils, débattant ce que je devrais dire et reporta mon attention sur Jenna. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de Stefan. Cela ne ferait que me rappeler qu'il était partit et susciterait à nouveau cette douleur silencieuse. Mais, je pourrais essayer de réparer les choses avec Jenna. J'étais consciente de l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir patiente et attendre que je m'ouvrais à elle. Non, si il y a bien une chose qu'était Jenna, c'était tout sauf patiente. Je laissais échappé un soupir avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais fut couper par Elena accourant droit vers Jenna avec un sourire rayonnant.

'' Jérémy a ressorti son carnet de croquis.'' Annonça-t-elle extatique et je roulais des yeux à son excitation même si j'étais sincèrement soulager à l'intérieur.

'' Tu plaisantes ? '' Remit Jenna en question, incrédule avec un sourire lumière jouant sur ses lèvres rosé tandis qu'elle se préparait à partir.

'' Si je te le dis.'' Assura Elena.'' Mais pas un mot où il lâchera l'affaire à la minute où on l'encouragera.''

Je roulais des yeux à cela et me demanda si elles entretenaient également des conversations comme celle-ci à mon sujet. Il semblerait que Jérémy et moi étions les deux bombes à retardement dans cette maison et Elena et Jenna gardaient de nous surveiller avec assiduité.

'' Je suis étudiante en psycho. N'oublie jamais ça.'' Rétorqua Jenna avec un ton ludique, me faisant sourire jusqu'à ce que j'apercevais Elena vérifier avec un regard triste son téléphone.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais pris à ce moment mais je me levais brusquement, interpellant les deux filles et fis mon chemin pour les escaliers mais non sans bousculé Elena sur mon passage.''Il est partit. Remets-toi.''

Je montais les escaliers dans un sprint après cela et pouvais entendre le souffle accro dans la gorge d'Elena. Je n'étais pas vraiment fière de mon éclat mais cela était déjà difficile sans devoir la regarder se morfondre. Je claquais ma porte fermé derrière moi dans un accès de colère et ne pouvais pas empêcher les larmes de colère d'affluée. Je fermais les yeux serré pour tenter de les arrêter et cocha ma mâchoire dans l'exaspération. Je détestais pleurer et encore plus quand j'étais en colère.

 _Franchement, qui pleurait en colère ? Et bien, moi, apparemment._

J'avais besoin de reprendre le dessus. Si j'allais faire tenir cette mascarade, je devais être convaincante. J'allais agir comme ci de rien n'était et tenter d'avancer sans Stefan. Bien si cela était même encore possible. À l'heure actuel, je ressentais tout ses sentiments mitigés et ne trouvais pas la force en moi de vouloir continuer. Tout ce que je désirais était de libérer ma colère et mon ressentiment que je ressentais au départ de Stefan. Il m'avait laisser et avait tout emporter sur son passage. Je comprenais son point, ses raisons. Il était persuadé que nous étions en danger et désirait plus que tout nous tenir à l'écart du danger. Il ne serait pas la personne que je respectais le plus au monde si il ne pensait pas comme cela mais cela voulait aussi dire que je devais le perdre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'attacher autant à une personne au point, de ressentir le manque de leur présence. Surtout après ce qui était arrivé à mes parents.

Je n'avais jamais voulu me faire remarquer et devenir amis avec Stefan. En fait, si je me rappelais de ma pensée pour la rentrer. Je ne voulais pas avancer avec ma vie mais je devais reconnaître qu'avec Stefan à mes côtés, j'avais commencer ce processus. J'avais commencé à avancer et maintenant, qu'il partait. Je devais tout reprendre à zéro.

Avec un profond soupir, je me rendais à ma commode et échangea ma paire de short ainsi que mon débardeur pour un jean skinny noir ainsi qu'une chemise bleu clair. Je chaussais une paire de Vans dans la précipitation et détacha mes cheveux dans mon dos avant de me dirigé pour les escaliers. Sur mon chemin, je passais devant la chambre de Jérémy et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'arrêter pour l'observé dessiné. C'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours affectionné faire. Dans un sens, cela était plutôt relaxant et la plupart du temps, Jérémy n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Je m'appuyais, l'épaule contre le chambranle de sa chambre et croisa mes chevilles comme mes bras sur ma poitrine en le dévisageant avec un petit sourire en coin.

'' Tu sais que même si je suis d'accord avec toi m'observer, cela ne te rend pas moins une harceleuse.'' Surgit la voix de Jérémy, me surprenant légèrement comme il continuait à tiré sans levé les yeux de son carnet.

'' Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'Elena ? '' Raillais-je en retour sachant pertinemment qu'il avait dû se rendre compte qu'Elena l'avait observé.

'' Hum … je dirais notre gardienne de prison.'' Répondit Jérémy, un accent ludique à son ton, me faisant craquer un sourire.

Je faisais mon chemin jusqu'à son lit et me laissa tombé sur le dos, provoquant un léger rebond avant de soupirer en observant le plafond.

J'entendis Jérémy posé son crayon sur son bureau et se tourna dans ma direction pour me dévisagé avec un froncement de sourcils confus. J'étais pleinement consciente qu'il m'observait avec hésitation comme ci il voulait dire quelque chose sur son esprit mais ne savait pas comment si prendre. Si cela aurait été avant, il m'aurait posé la question sans même y pensé deux fois mais je supposais que perdre nos parents avait détruit plus de choses que nous pouvions imaginés.

Je soupirais, lasse.'' Crache le morceau, double.''

Jérémy semblait surprit par ma perspicacité mais ne tarda pas à se reprendre rapidement comme il posa ses orbes brune douce sur moi avec préoccupation.

'' Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? '' Demanda Jérémy.

'' Il est parti, jer.'' Susurrais-je dans une souffle faible.'' Il est parti et je ne sais plus quoi faire.''

'' Qui, Mila ? '' Demanda Jérémy comme il se déplaça de sa chaise de bureau pour me rejoindre sur son lit et je roulais sur le côté en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue.

Je savais que cette conversation ne mènerait à rien à part me faire penser plus que je ne l'avais déjà.

Cependant, c'était une évolution avec Jérémy et j'étais indécise quant à ce que je voulais. Il y avait juste tellement de chose qui embrumait mon esprit et je ne savais plus laquelle décision était la bonne. D'un côté, je voulais avancé sans Stefan mais d'un autre, je savais pertinemment que je n'en serais probablement incapable. J'étais devenu dépendante de lui et je ne savais même pas comment j'avais laisser cela arrivé. Bien sûr, tout cela était purement amicale mais d'un autre côté, c'était bien pire. Mon seul ami, qui était un vampire était également la seule personne pouvant me tenir ensemble et il partait.

Je pensais déjà que mon esprit était complètement foutu mais s'était bien plus que cela on dirait.

Je laissais mon regard traîné sur Jérémy pour constater qu'il me dévisageait toujours dans l'expectative et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour me levé de son lit et arborer une expression stoïque.

'' Je ferais mieux d'aller en cours.'' Annonçais-je en agitant nerveusement mes mains dans l'air comme je me dirigeais pour la sortie.'' On se voit à l'expo.''

J'avais conduit directement pour le lycée et me trouvais maintenant à déambuler à travers les hordes d'élèves pour me rendre à mon casier. Je tenais mon sac en bandoulière serré et essayais au mieux de repousser mes idées sombres dans le fond de mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser submerger en ce moment, je devais me soutenir ensemble. Au moins, pour un certain temps même si c'était plus difficile qu'à faire. Je refusais de dépendre autant d'une personne. Je ne voulais pas.

Je sentis un remorqueur sur mon bras et je sursautais légèrement paniqué à la voix familière.'' Salut, pétasse !''

J'écarquillais les yeux en tenant ma poitrine avant de rapidement laisser une mine renfrogné apparaître sur mon visage.

'' Félix ! '' M'exclamais-je, en le frappant sur le bras avec ennui.'' Tu m'as fais peur.''

'' Désolé de le couper pour toi mais …'' Déclara Félix avec désinvolture, adoptant mon rythme comme je posais mon attention sur lui.'' Tu es toujours flippé.''

'' Ouais, tu le serais aussi si tu savais la vérité.'' Murmurais-je, sans réfléchir avec un froncement de sourcils avant d'écarquillés les yeux dans la réalisation et resserré ma prise sur la sangle de mon sac dans l'anxiété.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore, Miss. Muette ? '' Questionna Félix en posant son regard suspicieux sur moi et je déglutissais avant de secouer la tête frénétique.

'' Euh … rien, rien.'' Je déglutissais avec appréhension avant d'ajuster mon ton décontracté.''Ouais, rien d'important.''

Je détournais rapidement le regard comme je composais mon code de casier tandis que Félix s'appuya nonchalamment, les bras croisés contre le casier à côté du mien et regarda le couloirs bondés d'élèves.

'' Alors …'' Traîna Félix avec hésitation, captant mon attention tandis qu'il regardait au loin.'' Où est ton précieux meilleur ami ? ''

Je me raidissais à sa simple question en resserrant ma prise sur le cadenas dans ma main et ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Chaque fois que je pensais à son départ, une souche profonde de douleur se réveillait et je ne savais pas si je pouvais tenir plus longtemps. Agir comme ci cela ne m'atteignait pas alors qu'en réalité, j'étais dévasté.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que ça ne faisait même pas un jour qu'il avait quitté.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de laisser coulé la réalité.'' Il est parti.''

'' Ow ! Ow ! '' Reprit Félix avec une double-prise comme il me dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés.'' Parti ? Comment ça, parti ? Comme dans parti, parti ?''

'' Comme dans parti !'' Explosais-je en même temps que je claquais plus fort que je l'avais prévu la porte de mon casier et je tournais la tête pour constater que mon explosion avait alerté plusieurs personnes.

Je leurs envoyaient un éclat exaspéré et serra mes livres contre ma poitrine comme je marchais d'un pas rapide pour m'éloigner le plus possible mais je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin comme Félix me rattrapa et me força à le regarder.

'' Je suis désolé.'' S'excusa-t-il avec un regard de sympathie et je levais les yeux pour le regarder.'' Comment est-ce que tu vas ? ''

'' Très bien.'' Répondis-je à la hâte, tournant déjà pour reprendre ma marche mais Félix m'interpella une nouvelle fois avec un regard plus sévère. '' Je t'assure que je vais très bien.''

'' Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas très bien alors que la seule personne qui pouvait te tenir ensemble est partie.'' Insista Félix me donnant un remorqueur dans ma poitrine malgré lui à son insinuation et je fronçais les sourcils en passant les portes du lycée pour le parking.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face en soupirant.'' Écoute, est-ce que l'on peut arrêter de parler de lui ? S'il te plaît.''

'' Je veux bien mais ça va être compliqué.'' Déclara Félix distrait avec son regard axé sur autre chose par-dessus mon épaule.

Je fronçais les sourcils, confuse avant de me retourner pour regarder ce qui avait attraper l'attention de Félix. J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue devant moi et enfonça mes ongles dans les couvertures de mes livres pour empêcher la douleur sourde de me faire craquer. Elena et Stefan étaient appuyé sur la voiture de ce dernier et semblaient en pleine discussion quand Stefan leva les yeux d'Elena pour rencontrer les miens. Je pouvais voir son expression se décomposé correspondant probablement à la mienne et Elena se retira pour regarder ce qui avait attiré son attention. Un regard de compréhension passa sur son visage mais j'étais bien trop focalisé sur Stefan pour faire plus attention.

Je le pensais déjà parti et ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là. Une partie de moi, voulait crier et sauter de joie à sa simple vue mais une autre ne cessait de me rappeler qu'il partait où devait partir et je n'arrivais pas à laisser un sourire orner mes lèvres. Si il était ici, c'était probablement parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il s'était fait très clair, hier et si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, je l'avais prévu.

'' Je croyais qu'il était parti ? '' Intervenu Félix, me coupant dans mon échange tacite avec Stefan et je reposais mon regard sur lui.

'' Faut croire que non.'' Soufflais-je dans un soupir comme je soutenais le regard de Stefan.

Je vis Elena se dirigé droit vers nous mais je gardais mon attention rivé sur Stefan dans l'espoir que cela n'était pas un au revoir. J'étais déchiré entre prendre mes jambes à mon cou et retourner à l'intérieur du lycée ou avancer et l'affronter sachant que cela pourrait être la dernière fois que je le voyais.

Elena s'arrêta à ma hauteur avec un regard compatissant et je posais mes yeux, morne sur elle.'' Ce n'est pas encore un au revoir, Mila.''

la tristesse était évidente dans sa voix même si elle agissait plutôt décontracté et j'étais consciente qu'elle souffrait également du départ de Stefan. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir comme je lançais des regards hésitants entre Elena, Félix et Stefan.

Finalement, je donnais un hochement de tête furtif vers Elena avant de prendre une profonde respiration et me dirigé vers Stefan. Je ne savais pas ce que donnerait cette conversation mais j'avais besoin de lui parler. Pathétique mais j'en avais besoin.

'' Hey !'' Saluais-je mal à l'aise comme je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur avec une vague rapide.

'' Hey.'' Répéta Stefan, tout aussi inconfortable que je l'étais.'' Je suis désolé. Je serais déjà parti mais je devais vous prévenir, toi et Elena.''

'' Donc, prévisible.'' Murmurais-je, amer comme je me penchais contre la portière de sa voiture avant de laisser mon crâne cogner légèrement la vitre avec un rebond.

'' Mila …'' Soupira Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux comme il copia ma position avec ses bras croisés sur sa large poitrine athlétique.

'' Je sais, Stefan.'' Assurais-je, mon ton lasse comme je fixais le sol.'' Je suis égoïste. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant.''

'' Non. Tu ne l'es pas.'' Assura Stefan en secouant farouchement la tête, me faisant soupirer dans la défaite avant de poser ses orbes vertes sur moi avec assurance. '' Tu ne l'as jamais été.''

'' Tu as probablement raison. Si je l'avais été, je t'aurais forcer à rester ici.'' Affirmais-je, mon ton maussade. Il y avait un long silence avant que je reposais mes yeux sur Stefan pour voir la culpabilité infiltré ses traits me faisant soupirer.'' Alors, tu es venu nous prévenir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

'' Il y a un nouveau vampire dans la ville et il ne prends pas vraiment soin au corps qu'il laisse derrière lui. '' Annonça Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils dans le vide avant de recentrer son attention sur moi.'' Tu dois me promettre d'être prudente, Mila.''

'' Pfff ! Quand est-ce que je n'ai jamais été prudente, Stefan ? '' Bafouais-je avec un rouleau d'yeux faisant Stefan appuyé un regard avec sous-entendu sur moi.

'' Je suis sérieux, Mila.'' Soutenu-t-il avec un regard sévère avant de reprendre.'' Damon va gérer le problème mais en attendant … ''

'' Attends ! Attends ! Damon ? '' Le coupais-je dans la précipitation avec un froncement de sourcils comme je prenais appui sur la portière pour me tenir en face de Stefan. '' Le même Damon totalement malade qui était prêt à relâcher une vingtaine de vampires sur la ville pour récupérer son amour et tendre ainsi qu'une petite vengeance mal placer ? ''

'' Il semble vouloir faire profil bas depuis un certain temps.'' Expliqua Stefan, arborant son expression songeuse.'' Vous laissez une ville sécuritaire est le moindre que l'ont puisse faire avant notre départ.''

Je faisais une double-prise à cela. Damon quittait aussi la ville. Je ne savais pas comment je devais me sentir à ce sujet. Bien qu'il me faisait peur et essayait de me tuer la plupart du temps, une partie de moi s'était habitué à la présence du vampire sombre et même si je ne l'admettrais jamais à haute-voix, il était celui que je redevais mon état d'élocution.

'' Où est-ce qu'il va aller ? '' Demandais-je par pur curiosité, récoltant un haussement de sourcil, surprit de Stefan. '' Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me dire où tu comptes aller alors … ''

'' Le moins tu en sauras, le plus vite tu m'oublieras.'' Répondit Stefan, ne visant pas à me frapper aussi durement.

Je voulais tellement lui dire que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier comme cela ou même passer avec ma vie sachant ce qu'elle pourrait être avec lui à l'intérieur mais à la place, je restais totalement stoïque malgré mon état abattu et hocha sèchement la tête avant de lui donner un dernier regard et faire mon chemin de retour vers Félix qui avait observé notre argumentation avec un œil attentif.

Après mon petit face à face avec Stefan, j'avais été incapable de garde un front fort devant Félix et j'avais fini par craquer. J'avais tant voulu retourner chez moi et m'enfermer entre mes quatre mur sécurisant mais Félix avait été d'un tout autre avis. Selon lui, j'avais besoin de me garder occupé et tenté de me reposer sur lui, à présent. J'étais consciente qu'avec cela, notre amitié avait évolué d'un cran et je ne savais toujours pas si j'étais aussi prompt à remplacer Stefan. Avec ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, je savais qu'une partie de lui était incapable de ne pas se soucier et j'en était rendu à espérer qu'un grand danger nous guettait car cela voulait dire qu'il resterait à nos côtés. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête à l'abandonner et je n'en avais pas envie.

C'était pour cela que j'avais accepter d'accompagner Félix à cette fichu expo des métiers. J'avais toujours aucune idée de mon avenir et plus, j'y pensais et plus, je devenais de plus en plus terrifié par cette perspective. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais devenir ou même apporter avec mon existence. Cela était vraiment atypique pour une personne comme moi, ayant une GPA de 4,0 mais je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je voulais devenir et j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas de stupide stand qui allaient m'aider à comprendre ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.

C'était pourquoi j'avais réussi à échapper à Félix et l'avait laisser au stand de médecine pour arpenter les couloirs dans la pensée quand je repérais Jérémy et nul autre que Tyler Lockwood près des stand d'artiste. Pour Jérémy s'était prévisible mais Tyler, voilà qui était nouveau.

Je me dirigeais vers les deux tandis qu'ils semblaient avoir une sorte d'argument, qui n'était pas une réel surprise. Je secouais la tête une fois que j'étais à la hauteur de Jérémy, en regardant le dos fuyant de Tyler avant de reposer mon attention sur ma moitié.

'' Vous savez que vos affrontements de testostérone commencent sérieusement à se faire vieux.'' Commentais-je avec lassitude comme je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, un sourcil arqué en connaissance de cause.

'' Il est de lui.'' Se contenta Jérémy de répondre en montrant un dessin de qualité, visiblement interloqué par cette nouvelle information et je me penchais sur la table pour observé le tableau avec admiration.

'' Faut croire que vous n'êtes pas si différent.'' Déclarais-je, désinvolte comme je me redressais avant d'être interpellé par un dos familier.

'' Je t'en prie, c'est un connard.''

Je ne faisais même plus attention à Jérémy comme je regardais avec un froncement de sourcils le dos et leva un doigt en l'air pour informer Jérémy de tenir avant de me mettre en marche vers la carrure athlétique. Je m'arrêtais à ses côtés en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'appuya contre l'ouverture de la porte en regardant en silence ce que Stefan observait de loin. Elena et Matt se tenaient près des stands à discuter d'une façon amicale. Je ne doutais pas que Stefan avait une écoute sur tous ce qu'il disait mais je me gardais de commenter.

'' Je suppose que tu es ici pour veiller sur nous.'' Concluais-je, ignorant l'élan de contentement à l'idée qu'il soit encore ici et non, loin déjà.

'' Mila, je sais ce que tu penses et tu sais que cela n'arrivera pas.'' Soutenu Stefan avec lassitude effaçant le semblant de sourire qui se profilait sur mon visage et je hochais tristement la tête en acceptation.

'' Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.'' Allégeais-je avec un haussement d'épaule comme je m'avançais à travers les allées avec mes mains dans les poches de ma veste.

'' Tu ne m'as jamais parler de tes projets d'avenir.'' Releva Stefan qui m'avait emboîté le pas et je tournais la tête pour le dévisager avec confusion.''Tu connais toute mes envies de médecine mais nous n'avons jamais parler de tes projets. Raconte-moi, tout. Qu'est-ce que notre sur-doué Mila, veux devenir ? ''

Je fronçais les sourcils avec exaspération avant d'envoyer un éclat à l'attention de Stefan.'' Peut-on éviter d'agir comme ci tu ne partais pas et que tout était normale entre-nous.''

Je ne lui laissais pas la chance de renchérir sur cela comme j'accélérais le pas et le quittais en plein milieu simplement pour ce faire interpellé par Elena. Je n'avais aucune envie de continuer comme cela. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris me fatiguais bien plus que je voulais l'admettre et je savais que mes émotions n'avaient jamais été autant sollicité. J'avais continuer d'avancer sans jamais m'arrêter et ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais déjà fait le tour de tous les stand et me retrouvais maintenant à mon point de départ. Je regardais autour de moi, dans le couloirs où j'avais autrefois repérer Stefan quand mon œil attrapa un tout autre spectacle.

À l'entrée, se trouvait une nouvelle fois Stefan sauf que cette fois-ci , il n'était pas seul. J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue de Logan Fell lui-même et ne tarda pas à mettre les pièce ensemble. J'avais regarder Damon le tuer de sang-froid et Vicki s'alimenter de son sang. Il était censé être mort et pas bien portant avec ce sourire irritant. Mon inquiétude devint beaucoup plus alarmante quand je vis Elena et Jenna faire leur chemin vers les deux hommes avant qu'Elena tira Jenna loin avec un regard soucieux sur Stefan.

J'avançais d'un pas déterminé pour les rejoindre et déglutis avant de me poster au côté de Stefan, récoltant un regard inquiet de Stefan tandis que Logan se tourna vers moi avec un sourire effrayant.

'' Si ce n'est pas la meilleure amie de mon petit neveu exaspérant.'' Reconnu Logan avec un sourire narquois.'' Bien sûr, je doute qu'il sache que tu sympathise avec les vampires.''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' Cassais-je irrité par sa simple présence.

'' Son frère m'a posé la même question.'' Répondit-il en se tournant vers Stefan avec arrogance.'' D'ailleurs, ce que je vous propose de faire, c'est de sauter le moment où vous me demandez «Qui t'as transformé?» pour passer directement à ce qui m'intéresse. Comment de nouveau vivre à la lumière du jour ?''

Je lançais un regard soucieux sur Stefan comme ce dernier rétrécit son regard sur le nouveau vampire.'' A ma connaissance, seulement Damon et moi en sommes capables.''

 _Menteur._

Je savais ce qu'il faisait et quand il me jeta un regard de côté, je savais qu'il attendait de moi que je marchais dans son jeu comme je reportais mon regard haineux sur Logan.

'' La question reste sans réponse. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il y a un moyen.'' Insista Logan, incrédule et je mordais fort dans ma joue pour ne pas répliquer un remarque sarcastique.'' Tu sais. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarquer. Mais je suis ce que l'on appelle une célébrité dans cette ville. Si l'envie m'en prenait, je n'aurais aucunes difficultés à vous mettre en danger.''

'' Non sans t'exposer, toi-même.'' Crachais-je dans un murmure en prenant un pas menaçant et Stefan surgit aussitôt en brandissant son bras devant moi pour m'éloigner de Logan qui me dévisageait avec un sourire carnassier.

'' Ce que tu veux savoir, c'est comment supporter la lumière du jour ? '' Intervenu rapidement Stefan pour recentrer l'attention du vampire sur lui et me poussa plus en arrière.

'' Exactement.'' Convenu Logan suivant le geste de protection de Stefan avec intérêt non-dissimulé.

Stefan adopta l'expression la plus sombre et menaçante que j'avais vu chez lui et pour la première fois, je le voyais réellement comme un vampire. C'était un éclat dont je n'avais aucune envie de recevoir.

'' Tu ne peux pas.'' Cassa sombrement Stefan d'un ton bas et menaçant.'' Et ne t'avise jamais plus de t'en prendre à moi. C'est clair.''

Je sentis sa main serpenté mon bras comme il me traîna littéralement à ses côtés et me tira le plus loin possible de Logan. Je pouvais facilement voir la colère et la frustration s'infiltrer sur ses traits comme il m'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la sortie avant de tourner et virer, pour finir par s'arrêter devant moi.

'' Tu as un désir de mort ? '' Explosa-t-il en s'approchant de moi avec les mains levés dans l'exaspération, me faisant prendre un pas en arrière par surprise.

'' Je te demandes pardon ? '' Retournais-je avec légère confusion et stupéfaction comme je le dévisageais en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

'' Ce que tu as fait était irréfléchi.'' Sermonna Stefan en secouant la tête dans l'indignation.'' Tu n'aurais jamais dû intervenir ou être présente en premier lieu. Logan est un vampire, maintenant et un danger pour toi.''

'' Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je serais la cible d'un vampire.'' Rétorquais-je avec une expression ennuyé par son sermon. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant que l'on disputait pour un caprice et je détestais vraiment cette sensation.

'' Ce n'est pas un jeu, Mila.'' Cassa Stefan, frustré.'' Tu réalises au moins ? ''

'' Ce que je réalise est que tu devrais être entrain d'appeler Damon et lui dire de ramener ses fesses de vampire arrogant au lieu de me sermonner comme une enfant.'' Répondis-je avec assurance en levant le menton pour montrer que je ne déposerais pas mes positions.

Stefan me dévisagea pendant un moment dans un silence tendu comme il débattait intérieurement avant de finalement soupirer fortement et sortir son téléphone de la poche de son jean et rapidement composer le numéro de Damon, me faisant sourire dans la victoire.

'' Mettre le haut-parleur, tout le monde n'a pas une ouïe surnaturel.''

Stefan m'envoya un éclat ennuyé comme la voix furibond de Damon se fit entendre à travers le cellulaire.'' Logan Fell est un vampire. Attend un peu que je le retrouve celui-là. Je vais lui arracher les membres … '' Un bruit de tissus froissé se fit entendre suivi d'un soupir.'' Les uns après les autres.''

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ça va ?'' Demanda Stefan en regardant l'écran avec un froncement de sourcils lacet de préoccupation réel pour son démoniaque de frère et je roulais des yeux à la menace de Damon.

''Non. Ça ne va pas. Je suis tombé dans une embuscade comme un bleu. Je me suis fait troué la peau.'' Objecta furieusement Damon me faisant sourire dans le contentement à la pensée de sa souffrance avant de rouler des yeux à son acte dramatique.'' Mais, là, je vais te dire. La vengeance va faire mal.''

'' On se calme sur la vendetta,Vampire démoniaque. Logan est déjà au lycée, d'ailleurs.'' Intervenais-je en posant ma main sur le dos de celle de Stefan pour apporter le téléphone plus près de mon visage.

'' Petite Gilbert ? '' Interrogea Damon, visiblement surprit par mon irruption et je roulais des yeux à son surnom idiot avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran.'' Attends, c'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au lycée ?''

Je levais les yeux sur Stefan dans l'expectative, croisant ses orbes vertes avant qu'il reporta son attention sur l'écran à son tour.'' Il déchaîne la foule.''

'' Ok. J'arrive tout de suite.'' Fut la réponse instantané de Damon avant que la tonalité se fit entendre annonçant qu'il avait raccroché.

'' Il est juste pas po … '' Je me retournais en même temps que Stefan pour rencontrer le regard inquisiteur d'Elena.

'' Vous n'auriez pas quelque choses à me dire.''

Je déglutissais en regardant Stefan avec anxiété sachant que l'ont ne pourrait rien faire pour éviter Elena et reposa mon regard sur elle dans la légère panique.

'' Ouais … euuuh … '' Laissais-je en suspens à la recherche d'une sortie avant de me retourner vers Stefan.'' Stefan va t'expliquer.''

Dès que les mots avaient quitté mes lèvres, je me faufilais loin du couple et marcha d'un pas rapide en direction du lycée. Je traversais le parking en alerte et regardais un peu partout autour de moi à la recherche d'un éventuelle vampire malade mais fut interpellé par tout autre chose. J'écarquillais les yeux avant de me mettre à courir à la vue du Maire jetant son propre fils sur Jérémy en lui criant de se battre.

'' Jérémy !'' Criais-je, m'arrêtant à leurs hauteurs et les trois garçons posèrent leurs attentions sur moi.

Il semblerait que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir été interpeller par l'acte du maire comme M. Saltzman fit son chemin visiblement alerté par la vue et se posta face au père de Tyler.'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?''

'' Je les aide à régler leur différent, c'est tout. Tout va bien. Retournez à l'intérieur !'' Ordonna le maire visiblement irrité par nos interruption et j'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité.

'' Vous étiez entrain de les forcer à se battre. C'est pas ce que j'appelle régler un différent.'' Cassais-je avec mépris et légère impertinence comme je prenais un pas au côté de mon jumeau et Tyler secoua la tête dans … la peur vers moi.

'' Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Petite impertinente.'' Aboya Maire Lockwood comme il prenait un pas en avant simplement pour être arrêter par M. Saltzman.

'' Who ! Who ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Et maintenant.'' Exigea M. Saltzman en arrêtant le Maire et le fusilla du regard avec irritation.

'' A qui croyez-vous avoir affaire ?'' Cingla le Maire avec prétention et mépris.'' J'ai l'air d'un de vos élèves.''

'' Non. '' Réfuta le professeur d'histoire comme il se redressa avec plus d'assurance.''Vous avez l'air d'un vieux con qui joue au mâle dominant.''

Je laissais un éclat de rire en même temps que Jérémy et le cacha rapidement avec ma main contre ma bouche tandis que Tyler semblait clairement éberlué par l'insulte de M. Saltzman. Il était évident que l'homme Lockwood ne devait pas être habitué à quelqu'un lui dire ce qu'il pensait en face.

'' Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça.'' Explosa le Maire en lançant des regards haineux à notre attention.'' Je peux vous faire virer en claquant des doigts.''

Cette fois, je perdis mon sourire dans l'anxiété réel pour l'enseignant qui avait simplement aider Jérémy et Tyler et écarquillais les yeux dans l'inquiétude avant de laisser la confusion se profiler sur mes traits comme se mit à rire ouvertement au nez du Maire.

'' Faut pas vous gêner. Faites-le et ce sera à notre tour de régler nos différents sur un parking.'' Défia le professeur avec assurance et je regardais le maire avec attention comme il semblait reprit.'' Vous seriez partant.''

Il y avait un long silence comme le maire nous observa tour à tour visiblement beaucoup moins fière avant qu'il rétrécit son regard sur M. Saltzman avec amertume.

'' Je vous ai dans le collimateur.'' Menaça inutilement le Maire pour faire un geste de bonne mesure avant de se tourner vers Tyler avec un éclat et lui faire signe de le suivre.

Je suivais le dos fuyant des deux Lockwood avec mépris comme M. Saltzman fit son chemin vers nous et regarda Jérémy et moi avec attention.

'' Vous allez bien ? '' Demanda M. Saltzman, son ton semblant réellement préoccupé et je gardais de l'observé attentivement ressentant toujours une réserve sur le professeur tandis que Jérémy se contenta de soupirer comme réponse.

Je savais qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, il méritait bien plus qu'un soupir en réponse alors je me tournais vers lui malgré mes doutes et donna un faible sourire en gratitude.

'' Merci, M. Saltzman.'' Le remerciais-je avec une légère réserve et il hocha la tête avec un sourire poli.

'' Tu peux m'appeler Rick, Mila.'' Informa M. Saltz … Rick et je hochais la tête avant de me retourner vers Jérémy avec préoccupation.

'' Tu veux que je te ramènes ? '' Proposais-je désirant également rentrer mais Jérémy secoua négativement la tête en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Rick avec intérêt.

'' Ton choix. Je vais chercher pour Félix et voir, si il veut un tour.'' L'informais-je, marchant déjà à reculons avant de poser mes yeux sur Rick.'' On se voit en classe, Rick.''

Je passais à travers tout les stand d'orientation à la recherche de Félix mais ne pouvais le trouver nul part. C'était comme ci, il avait tout simplement disparu. Mon instinct de panique resurgit sachant que Logan courait toujours et avait parler de Félix plutôt quand la propre sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursauter. Je sortais le cellulaire de la poche de mon jean et regarda l'écran pour constater que j'avais deux messages texte. Je déverrouillais l'appareil et ouvris l'enveloppe à l'aide du tactile.

Félix : Impossible de te retrouver. Je suis rentrer avec l'amie de ta sœur, Bonnie mais tu me dois ça, Pétasse. En fait, tu me dois beaucoup ! Souviens-toi !

Je secouais la tête sachant que j'étais probablement la pire amie qu'il pouvait exister avant de regarder l'autre message qui, à ma plus grande surprise était de Stefan.

Stefan : Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi et dire que j'agis pour ton propre intérêt alors que ce n'est pas. J'ai décidé de rester, Mila. Je veux rester pour toi et Elena.

Je rempochais mon téléphone clairement soulagé avant de sortir mes clés de voiture de ma veste. Je me doutais qu'Elena devait être la raison à ce changement d'avis et une partie de moi, l'enviait pour avoir été la voix perçante de sagesse chez Stefan. D'habitude, c'était à moi que revenait ce privilège et c'était plutôt décevant de savoir que mes arguments n'avaient pas été suffisant pour le retenir. Cependant, il restait et je pouvais sentir une partie du remorqueur de douleur s'atténuer avec la nouvelle. Je devais parler à Stefan d'ici le lendemain matin mais en attendant, je n'allais pas rester une minute de plus ici.

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentré et les stand devenaient de plus en plus menaçant à mesure que j'avançais vers le parking. Je pressais le pas n'aimant décidément pas les parking vide et déverrouillais dans la hâte les portières de mon SUV. Les clignotants étaient la seul source de lumière tout comme les cliquetis étaient la source de bruit hormis mes respirations saccadés et mes traces de pas. Je tirais la portière ouverte avec un soulagement et donna un coup d'œil furtif autour de moi avant de m'enfermer en sécurité dans mon camion.

Je mettais le contact et ne tarda pas à m'engager sur les petites routes de Mystic Falls. Je gardais une main sur le volant tandis que je jouais avec les boutons de mon lecteur radio et cherchais une chanson entraînante quand je ratais presque de peu un feu rouge. Je pilais dans la hâte me faisant lâcher un petit cris comme je me rattrapais sur le volant avant de rebondir contre le dossier de mon siège. Mes cheveux volaient encore dans les airs à cause du choc et je soufflais une mèche de ma bouche avant de regarder légèrement tremblante l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Rien n'avait bougé, la musique jouait toujours en arrière fond, le moteur ronronnait encore sous le capot et seul, mes respirations saccadées pouvaient se faire entendre. Je reprenais rapidement mes esprits quand un klaxon me ramena à la réalité et retira le levier de vitesse avant de tourner sur la gauche pour entrer dans une longue route déserte, où du moins, c'était ce que je pensais.

Je regardais dans le rétroviseur constatant que la voiture qui m'avait suivi au feu rouge avait changé de trajectoire et réalisais que je me retrouvais maintenant seule sur la route. Je gardais maintenant les deux mains sur le volant, n'étant pas prête à recommencer la cascade que je venais de tirer et jetais sans cesses des regards sur la route.

Je pensais que j'étais libre de toute cascades pour la soirée mais il s'avérait que j'étais érronné comme je devais piler à nouveau à la vue d'un corps gisant sur le sol. Je restais un instant sans voix en reprenant mes esprits avant de plisser mes yeux par le pare-brise pour regarder ce qui se trouvait sur la route. Il était de toute évidence un corps mais il ne semblait plus du tout respirer. Cela aurait été plusieurs semaines plus tôt, je serais descendu sans hésitation mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que j'étais sortie de ma voiture pour aider mon prochain, j'étais moins apte à le reproduire.

Finalement après quelque minutes d'observation et un long soupir ennuyé, je débouclais ma ceinture et ouvris ma portière pour sortir. Ce fut ma première et dernière erreur.

J'avais à peine dépassé l'avant de ma voiture que je constatais que le corps avait tout simplement disparu. Avec les yeux écarquillés, j'essayais de refaire mon chemin dans mon SUV dans un sprint simplement pour être retiré violemment en arrière avant d'être retourner et projeté contre ma portière. Je lâchais un cri strident à la vue du visage familier de vampire de l'homme avant de crier encore plus fort quand il tourna brusquement ma tête sur le côté pour dévoiler mon cou et plonger sa tête en arrière avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans mon cou. La douleur des crocs perçant ma peau comme une aiguille déchiquetant la chair était pire que tout ce que j'avais jamais ressenti et je pouvais sentir le sang être drainé de mon corps tout comme ma vie. Je tentais de me débattre mais il referma sa prise sur mes épaules, laissant probablement des ecchymoses. Au bout de quelques seconde, je n'étais plus vraiment un match pour lui et je pouvais sentir mes yeux roulés à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

C'était la fin et je le savais. J'allais mourir sur cette route et servirait de collation pour ce vampire inconnu. Ou du moins, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que le vampire retira soudainement ses crocs et m'abandonna comme un vulgaire sac de ration. Je glissais le long de la portière n'ayant même plus la force d'apporter la main à mon cou pour arrêter la coagulation quand je sentis une autre paire de bras me rattraper.

'' Mila ? Mila ! Regarde-moi ! '' Entendis-je une voix familière à travers la brume comme je me sentais secouer.'' Mila, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres les yeux.''

Je faisais exactement cela et susurra dans l'épuisement mes prochains mots.'' U-un vam-pire … c'était un vamp … ire.''

'' Hey, Mila ! Mila !'' Réussis-je à entendre avant de sentir ma tête rouler sur mon épaule d'elle-même, révélant mon cou déchiré. ''Dis donc, il ne t'a pas raté. Hey, Mila. Je t'interdis de mourir dans mes bras. Mila.'' Je fus secouer un peu plus longtemps avant qu'une odeur étrangère remonta à mes narines suivi d'un goût de rouille horrible sur mes lèvres puis sur ma langue.''Oh ! Saint Stefan, va piquer une crise.''

C'était les dernières chose dont je me souvenais avant de tombé dans le trou béant de l'inconscience.

 **BIen, bien , une chapitre mouvementé ! Tout d'abord, Mila réalise l'importance de Stefan pour elle et pense le perdre pour de bon puis le voilà au lycée et boum, Damon pourrait signifier aussi quelque chose pour elle :o**

 **Et enfin, nous le savons tous, Stefan décide de rester, Mila est soulager mais quoi ? Un corps sur la route et évidemment, c'est pour elle. Il semblerait qu'elle soit définitivement faite pour attirer le surnaturel. J'arrive pas à y croire.**

 **Donc petit récap :**

 **Stefan : 1 - Damon : 1 - Klaus : 1 - pairing futur : 1**

 **Et bien, nous sommes tous égaux ! Je ne sais pas si cela m'aide beaucoup plus ^^**

 **En tout cas, jusqu'à la prochaine et n'hésiter pas à vous faire connaître en attendant ;)**

 **Xoxoxo :-***


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

La première chose que je ressentais dans mon état de reprise était le bourdonnement incessant à l'arrière de mon crâne. C'était comme si j'étais passé sous un rouleau compresseur et ma tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Plus je me concentrais sur ma douleur et plus je pouvais sentir celle-ci se prolongé dans tout mon corps, plus particulièrement mon cou. Inconsciemment, j'apportais ma main à mon cou en gardant toujours les yeux fermés quand un autre son m'interpella ou plutôt une sensation. Je pouvais entendre les vrombissements d'un moteur ainsi que des secousses. Je tentais de détendre mes jambes mais entrais finalement en contact avec une surface vide.

Dans la panique, je flashais mes yeux ouverts en plaçant mes mains de chaque côtés de mon corps pour essayer de me redresser. J'étais de toute évidence beaucoup plus sonner que je le pensais car je mis un temps plus que nécessaire à réaliser que je me trouvais actuellement dans une voiture en mouvement.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la mienne puisque la dernière fois que j'étais abord de mon SUV était quand je m'étais arrêter au milieu de la route à la vue d'un homme sur le sol puis … je ne me souvenais plus.

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique à ma perte de conscience et tourna la tête sur le côté pour écarquiller d'autant plus mes yeux en reculant le plus loin possible dans mon siège.

'' Bonjour.'' Salua gaiement Damon avec un sourire narquois, exaspérant.

'' Qu'est-ce … Damon ? '' M'exclamais-je ahurit avant de grimacer à nouveau à la douleur lancinante dans mon cou et apporta ma main à mon encolure.

Je fronçais les sourcils à la sensation d'un liquide séché, croquant presque sous mes doigts et frotta le bout de mes doigts ensemble en inspectant le liquide que j'avais reconnu comme du sang.

'' Il ne t'a pas loupé. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir dans mes bras et ce serais probablement le cas sans mon sang dans ton système.'' Intervenu Damon, désinvolte comme il me donna un regard de côté en conduisant d'une seul main.

'' C'était un vampire.'' Me rappelais-je dans une sorte de flash-back avant que je me tournais vers le vampire au cheveux d'un noir de jais avec les yeux, large de choc.'' Ton sang ? ''

'' De toute évidence.'' Convenu Damon ignorant totalement mon état horrifié en fronçant les sourcils.'' Bien que je me demandes qui est ce vampire étant donné que cet abruti de Logan est mort.''

'' Tu m'as donné ton sang !'' M'exclamais-je outrée en me tournant complètement vers lui dans l'incrédulité.

'' C'est une donnée.'' Répliqua Damon en roulant des yeux, nonchalant.'' Maintenant, nous avons juste à te surveiller pour que tu ne meurs pas dans les prochaines 24h. Nous ne voulons pas un autre bébé vampire sur les bras, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Le ton aussi nonchalant avec lequel il parlait. Il m'avait donné son sang. Son putain de sang de vampire. Je n'avais jamais pensé à devenir un vampire et j'espérais sincèrement que la question ne se poserait jamais. Je ne voulais pas être un vampire. Je n'étais pas faite pour cela.

'' Une donnée ? Une … arrête la voiture. ! '' Hurlais-je indigné quand une houle de nausée se fit sentir dans le creux de mon estomac.'' Oh ! Damon, arrête la voiture. Crois-moi, tu le voudras aussi.''

Je tenais mon ventre en me bâillonnant rapidement et je vis Damon écarquillés les yeux en alerte du coin de l'œil.'' Petite Gilbert, je t'interdis de vomir dans ma voiture.''

il donna un coup de volant sec sur le côté et ne tarda pas à garer la voiture sur le bas côté. Il avait à peine arrêter le moteur que j'explosais en trombe à l'extérieur de l'habitacle et fis à peine trois pas avant que je rejetais tout le contenu de mon estomac dans le fossé. Le liquide acre râpait ma gorge et je ne m'étais pas senti aussi faible dans un temps long.

Je sentis un coup de vent rafraîchissant brièvement mes sueurs froides avant de sursauter légèrement à la sensation de mains dans mes cheveux.

'' Là. Là.'' Entendis-je au-dessus de mes croassements et je pris aussitôt un pas de recul dans la réalisation avant d'essuyer mes lèvres d'un revers de la main et fusiller Damon du regard.

'' Ne me touches pas. Tu en as déjà assez fait.'' Crachais-je essoufflé avec amertume tout en prenant appui sur la portière de sa voiture.

'' Oh, aller Mila, sois pas comme ça. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu sais.'' Gémit Damon en se rapprochant de moi avec un faux sourire amicale tandis que je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui avec exaspération.

'' Pourquoi tu ne la pas laisser me finir, hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené avec toi ? '' Cassais-je suspicieuse comme je prenais appui sur sa portière pour me redresser avant de froncer les sourcils.'' On est où, d'ailleurs ? ''

'' Disons que je t'en devais une. Puis tu étais là, toute demoiselle en détresse, je ne pouvais pas raté une occasion d'agir comme le héros.'' Répondit-il sarcastique en agitant les sourcils avec un sourire narquois me faisant le foudroyer du regard avec ennui.'' Et pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes en Géorgie.''

L'allusion du héros était très clair mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'interpella le plus. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait sauvé ou même pourquoi il m'avait emmené avec lui. Comme il l'avait montré à mainte reprise. Damon était toujours aussi imprévisible quant il en venait à moi. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il prévoyait mais si je suivais mon instinct cela ne présageait rien de positif.

'' Géo-rgie ? '' M'exclamais-je, coinçant le mot entre deux bouffés dans l'incrédulité et je pinçais le pont de mon nez avec lassitude avant de me poster devant lui.'' Je suppose qu'un retour à Mystic Falls n'est pas envisageable.''

'' Ah, tu supposes bien.'' Chanta Damon ludique en me pointant du doigt avec un sourire narquois avant de pencher la tête vers la voiture.'' En voiture ! Dépêche.''

Je lâchais un profond soupir d'agacement en suivant son dos fuyant avant de secouer la tête, lasse et faire mon chemin dans l'habitacle. De toute évidence, je n'allais obtenir aucune réponse et il était hors de question que j'allais faire du stop.

Durant le voyage, je m'étais aperçus que Damon avait réussit à récupérer mon téléphone et le portait en permanence sur lui. Je me doutais bien que cela avait avoir avec le fait que Stefan se rendrait compte de ma disparition d'une minute à l'autre et que Damon n'avait aucune envie qu'il se joigne à nous.

Actuellement, je me trouvais à observer les paysages environnant par la fenêtre passagère et ne pouvais pas trouver un point positif dans ce voyage. C'était vraiment trop bizarre de me trouver au côté de Damon et agir comme ci, il n'avait pas essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprise. J'apportais ma main à mon index dans le but de joué distraitement avec ma bague pour apaiser mes nerfs mais écarquilla les yeux à la place quand je me rendais compte qu'elle n'y était plus. Je sentis un remorqueurs déchirant à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et pouvais sentir le sang affluer beaucoup plus rapidement dans mes veines à ma panique croissante. Je me mettais à chercher frénétiquement autour de moi, alertant Damon qui haussa un sourcil en me jaugeant de côté.

'' Où elle est ? '' Murmurais-je frénétique. Ma voix devenant de plus en plus déchiré au fur et à mesure de ma recherche infructueuse. '' Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Aller !''

Je prenais appui sur mes pieds en me levant jusqu'à la limite que ma ceinture de sécurité me permettais et tâtais le siège en cuir comme une vraie toxicomane en manque de drogue. Cette bague était tout ce qu'il restait de ma mère et j'avais mis suffisamment de mois avant même de pouvoir ne serais-ce que la portée alors il était hors de question que j'acceptais que je l'avais perdu. C'était impossible que j'avais pu la perdre.

'' Who ! Du calme, la furie.'' Intervenu Damon avec un froncement de sourcil et un semblant de sourire narquois mais je faisais à peine attention à lui comme je me penchais et ouvris sa boite à gant en murmurant frénétique à la recherche de ma bague. '' Hey, Mila !''

Je cassais mon regard sévère sur Damon à son faible éclat et rétrécis mes yeux accusateur sur lui.'' Où est-elle ? ''

'' Intentinet imprécis, tu ne crois pas ?'' Répliqua Damon en haussant un sourcil perplexe sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

À l'heure actuelle, je me fichais totalement que nous étions abord d'une voiture et qu'il avait les mains sur le volant. Cette bague avait une signification pour moi bien plus importante que n'importe quoi.

''Ma bague, idiot.'' Cassais-je exaspéré.'' Rends-là moi. Maintenant.''

Je suivais du regard d'une manière presque désespéré comme Damon lâcha le volant d'une main pour atteindre l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir et en sortir ma précieuse bague avec le sourire le plus exécrable que je connaissais. Je levais aussitôt la main pour l'atteindre mais comme la personne la plus détestable qu'il était, Damon retira la dite bague en arrière avec un tintement de la langue.

'' Pourquoi tu es si presser de la récupérer ? '' Demanda-t-il taquin tandis que je restais muette en le fusillant du regard.

Il était hors de question que j'allais partager la signification qu'avait cette bague pour moi. À ce jour, seul Stefan savait sa réelle importance et je comptais bien le garder comme cela. Ce n'était pas parce que Damon m'avait soi-disant sauvé la vie et m'avait kidnappé pour une virée en voiture que j'allais soudainement devenir amicale. Je n'étais pas amicale et encore moins avec Damon Salvatore qui plus est. Sur ma liste de mes ennemis, il était classé premier et bien, deuxième. Le vampire qui avait essayer de me tuer la nuit dernière et aurait réussi si Damon ne serait pas intervenu avait pris sa place en tête de liste.

Je tentais à nouveau de l'atteindre mais il retira à nouveau sa main en arrière avec un sourire d'autant plus grand comme ci il prenait plaisir à m'agacer.

'' Donne-là moi, Damon !'' Ordonnais-je avec un froncement de sourcils ennuyé mais il se contenta de la garder en main et retourner à son observation de la route.

'' Cela n'aurait pas avoir avec le fait qu'elle soit imbibé de verveine, n'est-ce pas ? '' J'écarquillais les yeux à son allusion et son ton accusateur avant de froncer les sourcils.

Le fait qu'elle soit imbibé de verveine était la dernière de mes pensées. Je me fichais totalement qu'il pouvait me contrôler. À ce stade, seule la bague m'importait.

'' Crois-moi, c'est la dernière des raisons à laquelle je peux pensé. '' Tentais-je pour l'obtenir dans un ton d'espoir avant de soupirer et le supplier.'' Je t'en prie, je te promet que je ne ferais rien qui nuise à ton précieux plan diabolique. Tout ce que je veux c'est juste la récupérer.''

Damon me lança un regard de côté, incrédule avant de froncer les sourcils à mon expression des plus honnêtes. C'était la vérité. Je me fichais de tout ce qu'il pourrait me faire, du moment que j'avais la bague sur moi. Je savais que ce comportement était irrationnel mais nous avions déjà établit que j'étais tout sauf rationnel.

'' Pourquoi cette bague est si importante pour toi ? '' Questionna Damon en posant son froncement de sourcil sur le bijou entre ses doigts comme ci il voulait réellement savoir mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne souciait pas.

Tout n'était que jeux et distraction avec lui et je serais la plus stupide des humaines si je me laissais avoir par son acte. J'étais peut-être irrationnel mais je n'étais pas idiote.

'' Pourquoi tu prends même la peine de poser la question ?'' Rétorquais-je avec audace en jaugeant ma bague entre ses doigts avec envie.

Je me sentais nue sans elle et le sentiment grandissait dans le creux de ma poitrine à mesure que les minutes passaient.

'' De toute évidence, elle t'importe. Je suis curieux.'' Se justifia-t-il d'un ton laconique en levant simplement les épaules avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en le foudroyant du regard avec ennui avant de soupirer fortement avec lassitude.

'' Stefan me la donner.'' Mentis-je dans une tentative de passer avec le sujet et l'obtenir de retour mais Damon était beaucoup plus lucide que je le pensais comme il fit un fort bruit de buzzer du fond de sa gorge et me regardait avec un regard faussement outrée.

'' Tu as menti !'' S'exclama-t-il dans un ton exagérer me faisant cogner ma tête contre le châssis et rouler des yeux dans l'irritation. '' Je suis d'autant plus curieux.''

'' Vas te faire voir.'' Cassais-je exaspéré en gardant mon regard rivé sur la route mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement du Salvatore.

''Très bien.'' Héla Damon impassible, m'interpellant comme il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.'' Elle n'est pas si importante finalement.''

Je le regardais en serrant les dents comme il replaça l'anneau à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir avec un sourire béat et sentais l'indignation parcourir mes veines. Je n'avais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi irritant de toute ma vie.

'' Sérieusement ? '' M'exclamais-je, outrée en écarquillant les yeux incrédule.'' Du chantage.''

Damon roula des yeux m'exaspérant d'autant plus.'' Tout de suite, les grands mots.'' Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire.

'' Peux-tu ne pas être exaspérant pour ne serais-ce qu'une minute ? '' Crachais-je avec ennui en arborant une mine renfrogné faisant Damon se tourner vers moi avec un sourire narquois.

'' Pourquoi cette bague est si importante pour toi ? '' Insista-t-il, jouant avec mes nerfs et je soupirais en levant les bras au plafond avant de reporter mon regard sur la fenêtre et les paysages qui défilaient.

Si il allait être comme cela alors je pourrais très bien jouer à son petit jeu. Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement. Moi aussi, je pouvais jouer à son petit jeu et sans me vanter, j'avais une certaine patience cacher. Bien que le manque était toujours présent et je ne cessais de regarder mon doigt nu toute les cinq secondes, j'avais réussi à garder le silence durant tout le reste du trajet. Damon avait arboré un perpétuelle sourire exécrable durant tout le trajet et n'avait pas cessé de m'envoyer des regards de côté en jaugeant mes réactions avec presque, intérêt, voir … considération. Je me doutais bien que c'était juste le fruit de mon imagination mais j'avais réellement l'impression que sa manière d'agir dépourvu de sentiments était juste un acte désespérer, que ce n'était pas le vrai lui.

Finalement après un long silence insupportable, j'avais atteint ma limite. Je ne faisais vraiment pas les silences et ce, avec qui que ce soit.

'' Ok ! Où est-ce que l'on va comme ça ? '' Explosais-je en me tournant vers Damon dans l'expectative d'une réelle réponse. '' Et ne me réponds pas par une autre question ou Géorgie, d'accord.''

'' Ah! Ah ! Tu as parler.'' Lâcha Damon railleur en me pointant du doigt comme un enfant de cinq ans et je penchais la tête sur le côté en levant les yeux au ciel dans l'incrédulité.

'' Mâture ! '' Commentais-je d'un ton plat avec pur lassitude et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui avec insistance.

Damon me dévisagea avec un sourire béat avant de soupirer à ma persistance me faisant inconsciemment sourire en coin.'' Dans un patelin à la sortie d'Atlanta.''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important là-bas ? '' Demandais-je avec un froncement de sourcils oubliant pour l'espace d'un instant que je parlais à la personne la plus diabolique et manipulatrice que je connaissais.

'' Où serait la surprise si je te le disais ? '' Renchérit Damon avec un air taquin, jouissant pleinement de sa connaissance tandis que j'arborais une mine renfrogné à tout cet acte enfantin.

 _POV Stefan_

Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec Mila depuis la veille et la situation avec Elena n'arrangeait rien. Même si la brune ne voulait plus lui adressé la paroles pour sa découverte sur Katherine, Elena l'avait tout de même appelé pour signaler l'absence inquiétante de Mila.

Il n'y avait eu aucun signe de la brunette dans tout Mystic Falls. Stefan s'était assurer de cela. Il s'était même chez son ami Félix qui lui aussi, était inquiet pour la disparition de Mila.

Et comme ci cela n'était pas assez inquiétant, Damon avait également disparu. Dans tout autre circonstance, Stefan aurait été heureux du départ de son frère mais dans le cas présent, cela ne présageait rien de positif. Il devait retrouver Mila. C'était pour cela qu'il était actuellement en marche vers Bonnie. La sorcière le reconnu et continua à marcher à ses côtés.

''Bonnie !'' Héla Stefan, raide sachant pertinemment que la sorcière était maintenant au courant de son secret.

'' Stefan ! '' Héla Bonnie à son tour, visiblement méfiante et quelque peu effrayé.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que Stefan avait imaginé lorsqu'il était retourné à Mystic Falls. Il n'avait jamais voulu impliqué personne mais si il devait être honnête avec lui, il savait que dès l'instant que Damon avait mis les pieds à Mystic Falls, tout serait beaucoup plus compliqué. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Cela avait été la même chose pendant plus de 150 ans maintenant.

'' Salut !'' Salua-t-il se sentant vraiment maladroit avec cette présentation raide.

'' Salut !'' Répéta Bonnie, aussi maladroite et raide que Stefan.

Stefan empocha ses mains dans les poches de son jean en déglutissant avant de jeter un regard soucieux sur la brune.''Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue. Comment tu vas ? Ça va mieux ?''

La surprise était transparente sur le visage de Bonnie comme elle le dévisagea avec la bouche bée avant de déglutir et hocher fiévreusement la tête.

'' Euh … je vais bien.'' Répondit Bonnie en hochant la tête, plus pour se convaincre elle-même que Stefan.'' Tout va bien.''

'' Cool !'' Déclara Stefan toujours aussi maladroit.

Il déstestait vraiment ce genre de situation. Cela lui rappelait le début de son amitié avec Mila. Il y avait eu des moments de silence pesant entre-eux mais heureusement pour lui, la jeune Gilbert avait toujours eu un don pour le mettre à l'aise. Ce simple souvenir suffisait à lui rappeler pourquoi il était aller à la rencontre de la descendante Bennett en premier lieu.

'' Ouais.'' Acquiesça Bonnie avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant de laisser une nouvelle pause maladroite s'installer et jeter un œil hésitant sur Stefan.'' Tu reviens en cours ?''

Stefan s'arrêta dans sa démarche à la simple question de la brune et reprit son expression sérieuse.''Non. En faite, je suis venu au lycée parce que je savais que je te trouverais. J'ai un service a te demandé.'' Bonnie haussa un sourcil méfiant dans l'expectative de précisions.'' Concernant tes pouvoirs.''

''Stefan.'' Héla Bonnie en prenant une expression réellement concerné.'' Je sais que toute cette histoire ne pose aucun problème à Elena ou même Mila, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fais pour moi mais, je ne me sens pas encore prête pour ça.''

Honnêtement, Stefan s'attendait à cela. C'était déjà difficile d'apprendre sur son monde mais lorsque l'on apprenait en en faisant les frais, c'était d'autant plus difficile. En fait, après ce qu'il s'était passé, il trouvait que Bonnie gérait vraiment bien la situation. Sans son sang, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est et même si, il ne souhaitait pas compter là-dessus, il savait qu'il devait appuyé. Il était question de Mila en ce moment et si Stefan devait être honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaissait l'importance qu'avait la jeune Gilbert pour lui. Elle l'avait aidé et accepter sans aucune hésitation depuis le début de tout cela. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle connexion avec une humaine depuis bien longtemps à part Elena et même si la mort de Lexi l'avait anéantit, il savait que sans Mila ce n'aurait pas été la même chose. Il ressentait ce besoin irrépréhensible de la protéger et d'être la pour elle quoiqu'il advienne.

'' Je comprends tout à fait. Crois moi.'' Accepta Stefan concerné.'' Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. C'est Mila, elle a disparu. Tout comme Damon et j'ai peur qu'il soit la raison de sa disparition.''

Le choc et la peur était très net sur le visage de Bonnie comme elle dévisagea Stefan dans l'incrédulité. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Mila était seule, avec Damon et personne n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Damon, elle savait comment d'un grand malade qu'il était et si elle n'avait été d'aucune défense contre le vampire, elle était persuadé que la jeune sœur d'Elena, n'en saurait encore moins. Bonnie n'avait jamais été vraiment proche avec la jeune Gilbert mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne s'inquiètait pas pour elle. Elle était la petite sœur d'Elena après tout et elle savait l'importance qu'elle représentait aux yeux de sa meilleure amie. D'autant plus, qu'Elena avait subi assez de malheur et de décès selon Bonnie.

'' Comment cela est arrivé ? '' Demanda Bonnie dans la préoccupation en s'asseyant à l'une des tables devant le lycée.

'' Je ne sais pas vraiment.'' Répondit Stefan, soucieux.''Je t'ai apporté une écharpe qu'elle a laissé à la pension. Je me disais que tu réussirais peut être à rentrer en contact avec elle. Tous ce que je veux, c'est m'assurer qu'elle va bien.''

Il savait que s'était risqué car ce n'était pas vraiment un objet précieux pour Mila mais c'était tout ce qu'il possédait de la brune. Si il aurait eu le choix, il aurait prit sa bague appartenant à sa mère mais elle l'avait toujours avec elle et dans un sens, cela le réconfortait. Il savait que s'était à l'intérieur de la bague que Mila avait choisi de caché la verveine qu'il lui avait donné. Même si elle était seule avec Damon, elle avait encore une sauvegarde et à ce stade, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Bonnie jaugea l'écharpe fleurit que Stefan tenait dans sa main en levant un sourcil douteux à l'attention du vampire.'' Pourquoi tu as l'air de croire que je peux faire ça ?''

'' Parce que j'ai connu pas mal de sorcière et que j'ai vue ce dont elles étaient capable.'' Assura Stefan, vouant une total confiance dans les dons de la sorcière.

'' C'est encore nouveau pour moi.'' L'avertit Bonnie, doutant de ses propres capacités.

'' Ce n'est pas grave.'' Déclara Stefan en tendant l'écharpe pour Bonnie de prendre.'' Fais ce que tu peux.''

Bonnie prit l'écharpe que Stefan lui tendit et hocha lentement la tête dans l'appréhension. Elle n'était vraiment pas sur de ses capacités et encore moins depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Damon. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec elle depuis ce fameux soir mais elle devait essayé. Pour Elena et surtout, pour Mila.

'' Ok. Allons-y.''

La sorcière resserra ses deux mains sur l'écharpe en fermant les yeux avant de se concentrer sur la jeune Gilbert. Elle attendait de sentir une sorte de sentiment ou même, une vision mais après quelque minute, rien ne se passait. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils et rencontra le regard plein d'espoir de Stefan.

'' Je n'ai rien ressentie.'' Déclara-t-elle légèrement inquiète et déçu, inquiétant d'autant plus Stefan.''Rien du tout, d'habitude, il se passe un truc, une vision ou quelque chose.'' Elle se mordit la lèvre dans l'hésitation avant de prendre un regard songeur.'' Dis-moi si quelqu'un regarde.''

Stefan regarda dans l'expectative comme Bonnie se pencha sur la table pour attraper une feuille morte au sol et la posa sur la table avant de levé sa main au-dessus. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que la sorcière essayait d'accomplir mais son angoisse envers Mila était d'autant plus fort maintenant.

'' Allez, Bonnie'' Stefan entendit Bonnie murmurer, le faisant froncer les sourcils, confus.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils )à son tour en prenant une expression concentré, presque dans la douleur et leva ses deux mains au-dessus de la feuille. Il pouvait voir sa langue sortir légèrement de ses lèvres comme elle semblait se concentrer avec difficulté sur sa tache mais n'arriva.

'' Quoi ? '' Demanda Stefan alarmé par l'expression de la jeune fille.

Bonnie leva ses orbes verte sur Stefan.'' Cette fois c'est sûr. Y a un truc qui va pas.''

'' Avec Mila ? '' Questionna aussitôt Stefan dans la légère panique mais Bonnie hocha négativement la tête.

'' Non, chez moi. Y a un truc qui ne va pas chez moi. Écoute.'' Bonnie se leva soudainement de son siège en ramassant ses affaires dans la précipitation et reporta son regard d'excuse sur Stefan.'' Il faut que je file. Je suis vraiment désolé Stefan, tu vas devoir te passé de mon aide.''

Stefan regarda le dos fuyant de la brune totalement perplexe comme elle se mit à courir et savait que le sort de Mila était encore plus inquiétant.

 _POV Mila_

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon SUV ? '' Demandais-je, soudain inquiète pour le dernier présent venant de mes parents.

Ils me l'avaient offert, un mois avant leur mort prématurés et même si ce n'était qu'une voiture cela représentait beaucoup plus pour moi qu'un simple véhicule. Je tenais à ce camion presque autant qu'à ma bague.

'' Je l'ai abandonné a l'écart de la route.'' Répondit Damon en détachant brièvement les yeux de la route.

'' Tu l'as quoi ?'' M'écriais-je, ahurit en me tournant complètement vers lui avec des yeux large.

Damon roula ouvertement des yeux en répétant déjà ce que j'avais entendu, me faisant mourir d'envie de l'étrangler à mort.

'' J'avais compris.'' Le coupais-je avec mépris.'' Ce vampire. Tu le connaissais ? ''

'' Je ne peux pas le connaître si je ne l'ai jamais vue.'' Rétorqua Damon avec un roulement d'yeux ennuyant.''Tu sais on ne fait pas des soirées entre nous au Vampire in Grill.''

Je haussais un sourcil dans l'incrédulité et l'agacement total pour ces petites réparties exaspérante et soupira fortement en reposant à nouveau ma tête sur le châssis du siège en cuir avant de sentir les yeux de Damon perçant des trous dans mon crâne.

'' Les yeux sur la route, idiot. Humaine à bord.'' L'avertis-je avec un roulement d'yeux ennuyé.

Damon avait vraiment une conduite dangereuse. Il roulait bien trop vite à mon goût et à chaque virage, je pensais que mon heure était arrivé. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec mes parents, mourir dans un accident de voiture, était la dernière chose que je désirais.

Ma simple requête suffisait à faire sourire béatement le vampire qui me lança un regard de côté avec malice.'' Peur de la vitesse ? ''

'' Seulement quand je suis en voiture avec un psychopathe malade qui survivrait si nous avions un accident. '' Explosais-je, fatigué de prendre toute ses taquineries.

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des mois et me retrouver pendant un long voyage en voiture avec Damon était tout ce qu'il me suffisait pour craquer.

J'attendais avec appréhension sa réponse quand il s'engagea dans une petite ville et ne tarda pas à se garer devant un petit bar avec une enseigne digne des petites villes.

 _Bar Bree._

Je jaugeais le bar dans l'incrédulité pur et l'indignation avant de me tourner vers Damon en rétrécissant mes yeux bleuté sombre sur lui.

'' Tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici pour aller dans un bar ?'' Demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'exaspération.

'' Détends-toi un peu, Mila.'' Intima Damon en retirant les clés du contact.'' Allez, temps mort. Tu es jeune, amuse-toi ! '' Je levais un sourcil agacé par son faux ton enjoué. '' Lâche-toi un peu. Fait moi confiance, tes problèmes seront toujours là quand tu rentreras.''

'' C'est le problème, je ne te fais pas confiance.'' Répliquais-je aussitôt sans même réfléchir et je crus voir un brin de douleur passager sur le visage de Damon à cela mais comme il était apparut, il était aussi vite repartit. Je soupirais en reportant mon regard sur les portes du bar.'' D'ailleurs, je suis trop jeune, Damon. Ils ne me laisseront pas entrer.''

Le sourire facétieux sur les lèvres de Damon ne m'inspirait rien de bon comme il déclara.'' Bien sûr que si.''

Je regardais son dos comme il descendit de la voiture en premier avant de reporter à nouveau mon regard sur le bar et lâcher un profond gémissement d'exaspération en détachant ma ceinture. Je savais pertinemment que j'allais le regretter mais de toute évidence, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je descendis à mon tour de la voiture en levant ma main en visière pour protéger mes yeux du soleil avant de suivre Damon qui s'était arrêter dans l'expectative.

Le bar était … bien comme tout autre bar. Il y avait des tables de billards sur notre gauche ainsi que plusieurs hommes attablés avec des verres d'alcool devant eux. La musique ambiante avait un côté country et derrière le bar se trouvait une grande femme afro-américaine.

Dès l'instant où elle posa les yeux sur Damon, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle se mettait à crier pour tout ceux qui voulait l'entendre.'' Non ! Non, je n'y crois pas ! Damon !''

Elle arrêta aussitôt se qu'elle faisait pour sauter par-dessus le bar avec aisance et se rua avec le plus grand des sourires vers Damon. Honnêtement, jamais j'aurai pensé que quelqu'un serait aussi heureux de voir Damon. Stefan, cela était compréhensible mais Damon. Ça n'avait pas de sens pour moi.

'' L'amour de ma vie.'' Héla-t-elle, enjoué me faisant écarquillé les yeux dans l'incrédulité avant de me rendre mal à l'aise comme jamais quant elle sauta littéralement au cou de Damon et l'embrassa avec passion devant tout les clients, moi y compris.

Si je ne l'avais pas réaliser avant maintenant, j'étais pleinement consciente que cette femme était complètement folle.

Après ce qui semblait être les plus longue minutes de toute ma vie, elle se détacha de Damon avec un sourire plein de sèvre, me donnant à nouveau envie de vomir et se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil levé.

''Je suis Bree. Et tu es ? '' Questionna-t-elle en me jaugeant avec intérêt.

Je la jaugeais maladroitement, l'image mentale de la regarder embrasser Damon encore gravé dans mon esprit et tourna mon attention sur le vampire pour le trouvé à me dévisager avec un sourire béat.

'' Mila.'' Répondis-je simplement sans vraiment accorder un regard sur les deux avant de retourner à mon observation du bar.

Je regardais avec répulsion comme Bree prit Damon par la main et le conduit avec elle jusqu'au bar et par conséquent, m'obligeant à les suivre. Je m'asseyais sur le tabouret au côté de Damon tandis que Bree retourna derrière le bar et prépara trois boisson alcoolisé.

'' Écoutez moi tous le monde !'' Héla-t-elle pour l'ensemble du bar, m'interpellant.'' Je porte un toast a l'homme qui m'a briser le cœur, a pitié mon âme, a fait de ma vie un enfer et a anéanti tous espoir que je connaisse un jour le bonheur. A la votre !''

'' Drôle de manière de saluer la personne qui vous a détruit.'' Murmurais-je cynique, plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de Damon.

'' Sois gentille, petite Gilbert.'' Quémanda Damon avec un sourire narquois avant de prendre l'un des verre que Bree avait posé devant nous et trinquer avec cette dernière avant d'ingurgiter le liquide cul sec.

Je grimaçais à l'odeur nauséabonde de l'alcool qui se dégageait du verre assis devant moi et le repoussa furtivement vers Bree.

Bree claqua son verre vide sur la barre comme Damon avec un sourire niais.'' Ah ! Ouh !''

Plus, je l'observais et plus, je pensais qu'elle avait été contrainte. C'était impossible d'agir ainsi avec Damon sans avoir été contraint ou du moins, pour moi, cela était impossible. Il était la personne la plus exécrable que je connaissais.

''Alors tu t'es laissé embarquer ? ''

Je faisais une double-prise avant de réaliser qu'elle me posait effectivement la question et aussitôt, une grimace de dégoût traversa mon visage à la simple pensée.'' Ew ! Non ! Je n'ai pas vraiment …''

'' Chérie !'' Me coupa Bree avec un accent mielleux.''Soit tu te laisse embarqué, soit il t'embarque de force dans un cas comme dans l'autre prend ton pied.''

Je tournais mon regard incrédule sur Damon pour le trouver à me dévisager avec un sourire narquois, m'indiquant qu'il profitait pleinement de mon embarras.

'' Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors …'' Déclarais-je amer avant de me racler la gorge pour changer rapidement de sujet.'' Comment vous vous êtes rencontrez ?''

'' La fac.'' Répondit Bree en regardant Damon avec un sourire malicieux, me surprenant.

Je haussais un sourcil dans la stupéfaction et me tourna vers Damon ne cachant pas ma surprise.'' Tu es allé à l'université ? ''

''J'ai pas mal fréquenté le campus, c'est vrai.'' Accepta Damon avec un sourire arrogant qui me laissait pensé qu'il n'y avait pas été pour étudier.

Plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus je ressentais une profonde exaspération à son égard. Il était vraiment impossible.

'' Il y a vingt ans de ça. Alors que j'étais une toute jeune étudiante fraîchement débarqué. J'ai rencontré cet apollon beau a mourir.'' Conta Bree à mon attention, me donnant la nausée avec son récit.'' Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il m'a confié son petit secret, je ne l'en ai aimé que plus, parce que vois-tu, moi aussi j'avais un secret et je crevé d'envie de le partagé.''

Je fronçais les sourcils dans la confusion à cela tandis que Damon se pencha légèrement vers moi en levant sa main près de sa bouche d'un air complice.'' Bree est une sorcière.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la compréhension et reporta mon attention sur la brune dans la surprise et l'incrédulité. Combien de personnes surnaturel existaient-ils autour de nous ? C'était totalement hallucinant. Plus les mois passaient et plus j'avais l'impression que le monde surnaturel était bien plus vaste que je ne le pensais au début.

'' Tu as changé ma vie, tu sais. '' Annonça Bree, me sortant de mes pensées et je haussais un sourcil en jetant des regards entre les deux avec agitation.

Si ils se jetaient une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre, j'allais vraiment vomir cette fois.

'' J'ai transcendé ta vie.'' Convenu Damon avec prétention me faisant rouler des yeux, ennuyé.

'' Je n'en doute pas.'' Commentais-je sarcastique, interpellant l'attention malgré moi de Bree.

Bree se tourna vers moi avec un sourire complice.'' C'est un sacré coup au lit. Hein, chérie ?''

Je restais totalement bouche bée à sa déclaration en écarquillant les yeux dans l'incrédulité total et l'embarras. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie.

Je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami et j'avais encore moins envisagé Damon de cette manière. Je veux dire, certes, il était très attirant et avait un corps parfaitement dessiné sur lequel n'importe quel adolescente baverait … enfin, je m'égarais. La chose est je n'avais jamais pensé à Damon comme cela et l'imaginerait probablement jamais ainsi. Bon sang, il avait essayé de me tuer plus que je ne pouvais compter maintenant.

Heureusement pour moi, Bree n'arrêtait jamais vraiment de parler comme elle se tourna vers Damon avec une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.'' Mais finalement ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, c'est tourné les talons. Alors dis-moi quel est la vraie raison de ta visite ?''

Je sentis le regard de Damon sur moi dès l'instant où les mots de Bree avait quitté ses lèvres. De toute évidence, Damon ne voulait pas que je sache la vraie raison de notre venus et pour ce qui me concernait cela me convenait parfaitement. Comme je l'avais déjà affirmer, je me fichais du plan de Damon, tout ce que je désirais était récupérer ma bague et mon cellulaire pour pouvoir appelé ma tante Jenna et lui faire savoir que j'étais encore en vie.

Bree vit également le regard de Damon posé sur moi et prit cela comme un signe de partir. Dès l'instant ou elle s'était retiré, je me tournais vers Damon avec une expression déterminé.

'' Je me fiches de la raison pourquoi nous sommes ici. Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer mon téléphone et ma bague.'' Assurais-je dans l'espoir que son plan importait plus que son envie de me pourrir la vie.

'' Hum ! '' Fredonna Damon en sortant mon téléphone de sa poche intérieur de sa veste en cuir. J'apportais ma main pour le récupérer mais il tira le téléphone en arrière.'' Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tu n'iras pas courir appeler Saint Stefan à la rescousse, la minute ou tu l'obtiens ? ''

Je jaugeais Damon pendant un moment dans un silence et croisa ses orbes bleutés et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.'' Rien. Seulement, quelque chose me dit que la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici est plus importante pour toi que mon appel hypothétique à Stefan.''

'' Téméraire. Je n'aurai pas cru que tu aurais ça en toi, petite Gilbert.'' Déclara Damon en haussant un sourcil épais sombre. Contre toute attente, Damon me tendit le téléphone et cette fois, il me laissa le reprendre.

Je le déverrouillais rapidement, simplement pour constater un nombre incalculable d'appel manqué, venant d'Elena ainsi que de Stefan. Je détachais mon regard de mon écran pour tendre à nouveau ma main ouverte. Damon haussa un sourcil, confus.

'' Ma bague, Damon.'' Précisais-je devenant impatiente mais le sourire malicieux qui orna ses lèvres, m'indiquait qu'il n'allait se rendre aussi facilement.

'' Je la garde pour l'instant. Comme assurance.'' Déclara-t-il taquin en descendant de son tabouret avant de me faire un clin d'œil.'' Passe le bonjour à Elena de ma part.''

Je suivais son dos vêtu de cuir dans l'incrédulité et l'exaspération avant de pousser un grognement et marcher en direction de la sortie.

Je composais aussitôt le numéro de Jenna, me préparant déjà à recevoir le sermon de ma vie et grimaça en prévision quand la tonalité, indiquant qu'elle avait décroché, retentit.

'' Mila, c'est toi ? Où es-tu ? '' S'agita aussitôt Jenna avant d'être suivi par la voix d'Elena à travers le cellulaire.'' Mila ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Où est-elle ? ''

'' C'est moi, tante Jenna.'' Répondis-je doucement.'' Je vais bien. Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin d'air.''

Honnêtement, je ne savais absolument quoi dire pour expliquer ma situation. Je ne savais pas si Elena m'avait couvert ou si elle avait dénoncer ma disparition. Je devais être prudente sur ce coup-là.

Je pouvais entendre le souffle de Jenna s'accrocher à travers l'appareil.''Besoin d'air ? Besoin … j'y crois pas. Écoute-moi, bien Mila Rose-Marie Gilbert. Tu vas rentrer maintenant et nous discuterons d'une punition dès l'instant ou tu poseras un pieds à la maison.''

'' Jenna, je … ''

J'entendis le téléphone être lui soutirer avant que la voix d'Elena entra.'' Mila, où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? ''

'' Je vais bien, Elena mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me sauves auprès de Jenna. Je suis avec Damon et je doute que je pourrais rentré dans l'immédiat.'' Quémandais-je en jetant un regard à l'intérieur du bar par la vitrine pour voir Damon et Bree en pleine conversation.

'' Avec Damon ? '' S'écria/chuchota Elena dans le cellulaire.'' Mila, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Damon ? ''

'' Crois-moi, ce n'était pas par choix.'' Me défendis-je en marchant de long en large.'' Il y avait un vampire sur la route. Il m'a attaqué. Dam … ''

'' Oh mon dieu, Mila. Tu vas bien ? '' M'interrompit Elena dans un état de panique et je levais les yeux au ciel fatigué d'être interrompu.

'' Je le répète. Je vais très bien mais tu dois faire attention. Damon ne le connaissait pas mais il pourrait encore être en ville.'' L'avertis-je dans la précipitation de peur qu'elle pourrait me couper une nouvelle fois.

'' Stefan va venir te chercher. Où es-tu, Mila ? '' M'informa Elena et je pouvais déjà entendre le bruissement de papier derrière le cellulaire en même temps que ses pas.

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à travers la vitrine avant de reporter mon regard sur mes pieds avec hésitation. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je disais cela la prochaine mais je devais le faire.'' Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on vienne me chercher, Elena. Je suis en sécurité avec Damon.''

'' En sécur … Mila, est-ce qu'il t'as contraint ? '' Conclut aussitôt Elena dans la panique me faisant rouler des yeux.

'' Étrangement, non.'' Répondis-je honnêtement.'' Mais, je vais rentrer avec lui. J'ai juste besoin que tu me couvres auprès de Jenna.''

J'étais légèrement surprise lorsqu'Elena accepta ma requête sans broncher mais sa prochaine demande expliquait tout.'' Bien. Juste … est-ce que tu peux lui poser des questions sur Katherine ? ''

'' Katherine ? '' M'exclamais-je en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe avant d'écarquillé les yeux dans la compréhension.'' Tu sais.''

'' Et tu sais, aussi.'' Cassa Elena, son ton soudain plus froid.'' On parlera plus tard du fait que tu étais au courant que l'ex-petite-amie de mon copain me ressemble comme dans un miroir si tu poses ses questions à Damon.''

'' Est-ce que tu me fait du chantage ? '' Demandais-je légèrement choqué.

Je pouvais entendre le souffle d'Elena à travers le téléphone comme elle prit son temps pour me répondre.'' Mila, tu me dois bien ça.''

'' Bien, je lui poserais.'' Cédais-je avec un rouleau d'yeux à son ton dramatique.'' Bye, Elena.''

Je raccrochais mon téléphone en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'hésitation. Mon regard retomba sur mon écran et mon envie de téléphoné à Stefan resurgit. Damon semblait pleinement absorbé par sa conversation avec Bree et cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal si j'appelais son frère. J'avais déjà établit que je n'allais pas lui donner ma destination mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je pouvais être là pour mon ami. Je me doutais bien qu'Elena savoir pour Katherine ne rendait pas leur relation meilleure et je savais que Stefan aurait besoin de soutien.

Sans hésité, je pressais le bouton d'appel et apporta l'appareil à mon oreille dans l'attente. Stefan ne tarda pas à décrocher et sa voix m'apaisa aussitôt.'' Mila ? C'est toi ? ''

'' C'est moi, Stefan.'' Reconnus-je avec un léger sourire traversant mes lèvres.'' Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec Damon.''

Je pouvais déjà entendre ses pas ainsi que le brassage de sa veste comme il reprit le cellulaire.'' Où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher.''

'' Donc Elena est au courant pour Katherine.'' Changeais-je pas si subtilement de sujet.

'' Elle est.'' Acquiesça Stefan.'' Mais dis-moi déjà où vous êtes pour que je puisse venir te chercher et je t'expliquerais.''

'' Stefan ... ''

Je sentis une main serpenté ma propre qui tenait mon cellulaire, me faisant sursauter et je me retournais en même temps que Damon me prit mon téléphone des mains.

'' Salut, petit frère ! '' Héla Damon à travers mon téléphone avec un sourire narquois avant de me donner un regard railleur. '' Mila va très bien mais je doute qu'elle veuille que tu viennes la chercher.''

Je fusillais Damon du regard dans l'irritation à son intrusion tandis qu'il me souriait d'un air béat.'' Oui, toi aussi passe une bonne journée. Hum ! Hum ! À bientôt.''

Damon raccrocha ce que je supposais au nez de Stefan avant de me tendre mon téléphone avec une expression impassible.

'' Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Je ne comptais pas lui dire où j'étais.'' L'informais-je, ennuyé par son irruption en verrouillant mon téléphone avant de le mettre dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

'' Je sais.''

Sur ce, Damon retourna dans le bar sans même m'accorder un seul regard, me laissant seul à la sortie du bar. Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans la confusion et l'irritation avant de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il était juste beaucoup trop énigmatique pour ma propre santé mentale.

Quand je rentrais à mon tour à l'intérieur du bar, je trouvais Damon assit à la même place que nous étions avant de se séparer. Je serais les poings, agacé et marcha d'un pas assurer vers lui avant de m'arrêter à ses côtés. Il buvait un verre à moitié plein de whisky et me jeta un regard sur le côté à mon apparition.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire «Je sais », hein ? '' Cassais-je en prenant place sur le tabouret se trouvant juste à côté du sien.

'' Et bien, duh !'' S'exclama Damon, en faisant à nouveau ce truc bizarre avec ses orbes bleu glacées en souriant, narquois.'' Tu es avec moi. Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à cela.'' Évidemment, ceci explique cela.''

Juste au moment où je pensais que Damon ne pourrait pas me surprendre plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, une assiette hamburger, frites fut entreposé juste devant nous, me faisant hausser un sourcil dans la confusion.

'' Qu'est-ce que ? '' M'exclamais-je en fronçant les sourcils même si je salivais secrètement sur le morceau de nourriture.

Je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier matin et je devais avoué que maintenant que j'avais cette pièce de nourriture devant moi, mon appétit reprenait le relais.

'' Un hamburger, frites.'' Répondit inutilement Damon en se penchant sur moi pour se servir dans mon assiette. La prochaine chose que je faisais était un simple réflexe.

J'apportais rapidement ma main au-dessus de la sienne et frappa ses doigts comme une mère réprimandant son enfant de trois ans.'' Pas touche.''

Je réalisais mon geste trop tard et déglutis en prévision avant de tourner lentement la tête dans l'appréhension vers Damon pour trouver tout le contraire de ce que j'avais imaginer. Son sourire s'était considérablement agrandit comme il me dévisageait avec ce regard taquin.

Je restais trop longtemps à le dévisager sans un mot puisqu'il finissait par froncer légèrement les sourcils dans la réalisation.

'' Tu manges ses frites ou pas ? '' Demanda-t-il contre tout attente et je déglutis en fronçant brièvement les sourcils avant de me retourner vers mon assiette.

Je piochais une frite et l'apporta jusqu'à ma bouche. Dès l'instant ou le sel et la graisse de la frite touchèrent mes papilles, ma bouche fut rempli d'une explosion de saveur. C'était comme ci, je n'avais pas mangé depuis des mois. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi affamé quand ce moment. Je me jetais presque sur les reste de mon assiette et ingurgita la nourriture dans de grande bouchée sans me rendre compte de mon spectateur.

Finalement, je me souvenais de la personne qui se trouvait à mes côtés et jeta un coup d'œil sur le vampire pour le trouver à me dévisagé avec un sourire inconnu en coin.

J'avalais la nourriture que j'avais encore dans la bouche et leva un sourcil, interrogateur.'' Quoi ? ''

Damon semblait sortir d'une sorte de stupeur comme il secoua intensivement sa tête en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et jeter une frite dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler.

'' Rien.'' Éluda-t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Je me mordais l'intérieur de ma joue, me souvenant du marcher avec Elena puis, j'attrapais ma serviette et m'essuya les mains avant de la jeter à côté de mon assiette et me redresser sur mes coudes.

'' Bien.'' Lâchais-je, interpellant son intention.'' Stefan m'a déjà dit que les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire alors cela veux dire que si Elena descend de Katherine alors elle était mère avant d'être un vampire ? ''

'' Nous ne pouvons pas nous reproduire mais cela ne fait pas de mal d'essayer.'' Railla Damon avec un sourire taquin, me faisant levé un sourcil, ennuyé.'' Mais plus sérieusement, pourquoi ne pas demander tout ça à Saint Stefan ? ''

'' Et bien, de un, Stefan n'est pas ici. Et pour finir, je le demande à toi.'' Rétorquais-je avec légère prétention.

J'espérais vraiment que l'acte sincère de Damon n'était pas seulement une supercherie mais comme j'espérais mieux de lui, il apporta sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir ma bague et l'observé juste sous mes yeux. Sa simple vue suffisait à me donner envie et je voulais plus que tout la récupérer.

'' Hum ! Pourquoi cette bague t'importe tant ? '' Demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre à ma question, me faisant froncer les sourcils dans l'ennui.

Je savais que commencer un argument avec Damon serait le dernier moyen pour l'obtenir. Quelque chose me disait qu'il jouissait beaucoup trop de nos argumentations et je savais que je devais utilisé une autre tactique pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

'' Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, alors.'' Contrais-je en haussant avec désinvolture mes épaules.

Damon se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil arqué tout en jouant toujours avec ma bague entre ses mains quand Bree s'avança vers nous et posa une bière devant Damon.

'' Voilà pour toi.'' Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

'' Merci.'' Répondit Damon en copiant son sourire tandis que je lorgnais la bouteille de verre avec légère envie.

Je voulais obtenir des réponses de Damon mais je voulais plus que tout reprendre ma bague et je savais que le meilleur moyen serait d'utilisé un subterfuge. La force était inutile et Damon aimait les jeux alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser son vice à mon avantage pour une fois.

'' Je vais en prendre une.'' Commandais-je à mon tour, interpellant Damon et Bree qui me dévisageaient avec des expressions mitigés. Damon semblait réellement surprit tandis que Bree me donna un sourire complice.

'' Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour boire.'' Remarqua Damon, me prenant une nouvelle fois pour l'enfant que je n'étais pas.

'' On a dit temps mort, tu te rappel ?'' Utilisais-je ses propres propos contre lui.'' Tu m'as dis de m'amuser, alors je vais me boire une bière.''

Cela semblait suffire à Bree comme elle retourna à son réfrigérateur et m'apporta une bière qu'elle posa devant moi avec un clin d'œil.'' Tient, chérie.''

Je pris ma bière dans une main en me tournant vers Damon avec un sourire joueur.'' Je veux les réponses à mes questions et obtenir ma bague de retour.''

'' Vraiment ? '' Intima Damon, souriant d'un sourire carnassier.'' Dans ce cas, je te propose un petit jeu. Je réponds à tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes.''

Je savais que c'était risquer de jouer comme ça avec Damon. Il s'était montré bien plus fourbe que je l'étais et semblait maîtrisé ce jeu de questions. Ce serait comme jouer avec le feu et je savais que je risquais de perdre. Seulement, les enjeux étaient bien trop important pour me laisser avoir. De plus, il voulait que je m'amuse et c'était bien ce que je comptais accomplir aujourd'hui.

Je levais ma bière pour trinquer en signe d'acceptation et Damon s'apprêtait à me copier mais il s'arrêta avant de cogner sa bière contre la mienne. '' Pas de mensonge ou de défilement. Rien que la vérité.''

Je souriais vraiment pour la première fois en sa compagnie et frappa ma bière contre la sienne avec malice. '' Rien que la vérité.''

Je buvais une gorgée, sentant le liquide âpre couler le long de ma gorge et grimaça légèrement à l'aigreur de l'alcool.

'' Je commence.'' Décrétais-je en reposant ma bière sur le bar.'' Katherine était mère avant d'être un vampire ? ''

'' Pas que je sache mais cela est la seule explication plausible.'' Répondit Damon, désinvolte me faisant froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

'' Comment … ''

'' Ah ! Ah ! '' Tinta Damon en levant son index comme interdiction.'' C'est à mon tour de poser une question.''

Je roulais des yeux à cela mais l'intima tout de même à poser sa question.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire quand tu ne traînes pas avec Saint Stefan ? '' Demanda-t-il, sonnant sérieux.

'' Qu'est-ce que ? '' Je fronçais les sourcils totalement désorienté par sa question avant de le dévisagé dans l'incrédulité.'' C'est ça ta question ? Pas de question sur ma bague ? ''

'' Tu préférais que je te poses des questions sur ta bague et l'importance qu'elle représente ? '' Suggéra Damon avec un sourcil épais levé en connaissance de cause.

'' Non.'' Acceptais-je à la hâte, attisant un peu plus sa curiosité sur le sujet.'' J'aime lire.'' Déclarais-je ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre et Damon leva les yeux au ciel. '' Quoi ? ''

'' Allez, Mila. Un petit effort.'' Insista Damon.

'' Je joue de la guitare.'' Expliquais-je, manquant le vrai regard d'intérêt que j'avais suscité chez le vampire.'' Bien que je sois une inconditionnelle fan de la contre-basse et du violon.''

'' De la guitare, hein ? '' Répéta Damon visiblement intéressé, m'interpellant.

'' Quoi ? Tu es de ceux qui pensent que la guitare n'est pas un vrai instrument ? '' Déclarais-je sur la défensive.

'' Au contraire, je jouais de la guitare avant.'' Objecta Damon, me surprenant totalement avec cette confidence, me laissant légèrement confuse.

'' Quand tu dis avant … ''

'' Attention, tu n'as le droit qu'à une question par tour ! '' Rappela Damon, facétieux, me rappelant l'intérêt de ce jeu.

'' Comment ce fait-il que tu ne saches pas si Katherine a eu un enfant avant ?'' Posais-je la première question pesant sur mon esprit et je vis la position décontracté de Damon se raidir légèrement à mon interrogation.

'' Katherine … Katherine pouvait te faire dire ou faire n'importe quoi avec un seul sourire mais elle était très secrète quant il était question d'elle-même.'' Expliqua Damon me laissant plus de question que de réponse. Malheureusement, il me laissa pas le temps de songé trop longtemps comme il posa sa prochaine question.'' Pourquoi tu t'étais renfermé dans le mutisme ? ''

Je restais sans voix, ne sachant absolument pas comment répondre à cette question sans me dévoilé. C'était quelque chose que seul Stefan savait et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir le partager avec Damon. L'enfer, je n'étais même pas sûr de vouloir obtenir une réelle conversation avec Damon.

'' Euh … je ne vois pas en quoi cela est important ? '' Objectais-je en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

'' Ça l'est pour moi.'' Insista Damon, son ton dépourvu de tout humour et je levais lentement les yeux de ma bière pour l'observé en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

Il semblait dénué de tout air taquin ou railleur, seul la sincérité prônait ses traits. C'était une première pour moi. Je croisais ses orbes bleu nuageuse presque grise et resta, là, un moment à contempler ses yeux hypnotisant sans dire un mot. Je ne savais vraiment pas si cet acte agréable était sincère mais en le regardant maintenant, j'avais envie d'y croire.

'' Stefan m'a demandé la même chose, il y a quelque mois.'' Commençais-je, soutirant une légère grimace de Damon à l'évocation de son frère.'' C'était juste plus facile. J'avais trop de chose à prendre et le silence était le seul mécanisme de défense que j'ai trouvé. Observer les gens et continuer avec ma vie était plus facile qu'affronter la dur réalité, je suppose.''

Damon jaugea plus longuement la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Une nouvelle fois, elle lui rappelait beaucoup de lui et pour la première fois, il ne la voyait pas comme la petite sœur d'Elena mais une jeune file à part entière.

'' Je comprends. Tu te sentais brisé.'' Déclara-t-il, se reflétant aux ancien propos de notre rencontre.'' À ton tour.''

Je fis une double-prise à sa suggestion, sortant de mon état figé et me remis dans le jeu.'' Quand tu dis que Katherine était secrète. Tu veux dire que tu ne savais vraiment rien de son passé avant qu'elle vienne habité chez vous ? ''

'' Quand Katherine est arrivé à notre domaine Veritas, elle s'était inventé l'histoire d'une orpheline ayant perdu ses parents dans un incendie à Atlanta.'' Compta Damon en fronçant les sourcils, prenant presque un air nostalgique.'' C'était tout ce que je savais sur elle et cela me suffisait.''

Finalement, après trois autres bière et une après-midi rempli de questions toute plus absurde les unes que les autres, je pouvais d'hors et déjà affirmer que j'avais encore plus d'interrogation au sujet du vampire Katherine que de réponse. Je réalisais maintenant à quel point elle s'était joué des deux frères. Stefan et Damon ne connaissaient rien d'elle, à part ce qu'elle leur avait conté. Elle était comme un fantôme, aucun passé, ni présent réel. Je découvrais vraiment l'attrait manipulateur du vampire et j'en venais à être soulagé qu'elle soit encore enfermé dans la crypte avec tout les autres vampires. Katherine était redoutable, dans tout les sens du terme et même si j'admirais les grands esprits, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un tel esprit était enfermé dans un corps de démon. Les deux ne faisait pas bon ménage et je la redoutais sans même la connaître.

Quant à Damon, j'étais encore plus confuse au sujet du vampire qu'avant. Si je m'étais attelé à posé des questions sur Katherine, Damon, lui s'était contenté de joué à vingt-et-une questions à mon sujet. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment savoir ma couleur préférer ou des souvenirs de mon enfance allaient lui servir dans ses machinations. Une partie de moi, le pensait sincère mais la partie rationnel et méfiante me rappelait toujours ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville. Je ne pouvais pas lui accorder ma confiance. Jamais.

'' Bien, à mon tour.'' Intima Damon avec un sourire narquois.'' Dernière question.'' J'attendais en silence sa prochaine question, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.'' C'est quoi le truc entre cette bague et toi ? ''

Avec toute les questions qu'il avait posé, je pensais sincèrement qu'il avait oublié son obsession avec ma bague mais encore une fois, je m'étais faite dupé. Damon avait toujours une marge d'avance et ce, en toute circonstance.

Je restais bouche bée devant sa question avant de déglutir. Je n'avais aucune intention de lui raconter l'importance que représentait cette bague pour moi. C'était quelque chose qui appartenait à ma mère et moi. Voilà où la différence entre Stefan et Damon se profilait. Si je pouvais tout dire à Stefan car j'avais une confiance total en lui, Damon c'était tout le contraire. Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher du vampire au cheveux sombre. J'avais déjà trouver un ami en Stefan et Damon était seulement l'ennemi.

Si je me laissais avoir maintenant alors je savais que ce serait comme être prise dans une tour infernal. Cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Je ne serais plus capable de le détester autant et je finirais peut-être même par l'apprécier et cela, ce serait ma mort.

J'étais parfaitement lucide sur mon implication avec des vampires. J'étais humaine et il semblerait que Stefan et Damon n'apportait que des dangers mortels avec eux. Seulement, autant que cela pouvait paraître totalement délirant. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivante que lorsque je me trouvais au côté des deux vampires. Avec Stefan, je me sentais libre de toute cette peine, comme comprise et libre d'agir à nouveau moi alors qu'avec Damon, c'était quelque de différent. Le fait que je sois en perpétuel danger à ses côtés me rendait beaucoup plus consciente de moi, suscitait mon adrénaline et secrètement, j'adorais me sentir ainsi.

'' Mila, tu n'es pas entrain de te défilé, j'espère.'' M'interpella Damon, me sortant de mes pensées.

'' Je-j'ai-j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.'' Bégayais-je dans une tentative d'échapper à la question de Damon et sauta aussitôt sur mes pieds avant de filer tout droit pour la sortie.

Je pensais honnêtement que Damon ne m'aurait même pas laissé mettre un pied dehors mais contre tout attente, j'avais réussi à sortir du bar et de son ambiance oppressante.

Dès l'instant ou je passais les portes du bar, je pris une profonde respirations et fut aussitôt agressé par la différence de température. Je frissonnais en rapprochant mes bras de mon corps pour garder me garder au chaud et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bar avant de me retourner et levé les yeux au ciel. La lune n'était pas encore complète et le ciel était presque dépourvu de toute étoile. Je me demandais vraiment ce que je faisais ici, presque oublié avec qui j'étais et le laisser aussi bêtement m'atteindre.

J'observais le parking à moitié vide et mon regard tomba sur la camaro de Damon. Je pourrais tout simplement me rendre à l'intérieur et évité pour le reste de la soirée le vampire en réfléchissant à un moyen d'éviter toute ses questions ou …

Je n'avais même pas le temps de finir ma réflexion comme je sentis une nouvelle présence derrière moi suivi de près par une main me bâillonnant. Je luttais instantanément contre mon assaillant en gesticulant et frappant des pieds et des mains mais il était bien trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort pour être humain. Il m'immobilisa avec facilité, me rappelant une nouvelle fois combien j'étais qu'une faible petite humaine et me retourna en gardant sa main sur ma bouche.

Je rencontrais ses orbes rouge sang et ses veines noires bleutés apparaissaient sous ses yeux et je savais instantanément ce qu'il était, Vampire.

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la peur, pensant que c'était sûrement le vampire qui m'avait attaqué la nuit dernière mais il apporta son doigt à ses lèvres en signe de me taire et me traîna avec lui.

J'essayais en vain de parler et tentais de mettre dans une sorte de combat pour ne pas le suivre mais comme je l'avais déjà dit, j'étais faible. Il m'entraîna derrière le bar, vers une zone plus industriel et fini par me lâcher sur une espèce d'échelle.

'' Qui es-tu ? '' Crachais-je dès l'instant ou j'étais libre de parler.

'' La ferme.'' Aboya l'homme d'un ton froid et menaçant mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Si j'allais mourir aujourd'hui alors je voulais des réponses avant.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' Insistais-je, combattant ma peur intérieur qui pourrait me tétanisé si je me laissais submergé.

Dans un flou, il se trouvait devant moi, ses crocs et son visage de vampire visibles, me faisant instantanément reculer dans les pièces de métal derrière moi.

'' J'ai dis : La ferme. ! '' Ordonna le vampire, tranchant tandis que je déglutissais dans l'effroi.

Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je me retrouvais toujours dans ces situations. C'était comme ci, il y avait une marque luminescente sur mon front, indiquant que j'étais le parfait petit humain à torturer.

Puis comme il était apparu, le vampire me laissa seule à la vitesse de vampire et je comprenais pourquoi au bout de quelque seconde. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Damon ne tarda pas à apparaître dans le coin.

'' Damon ! '' Appelais-je en tremblant dans une tentative de le prévenir mais s'était inutile.

Le vampire réapparut de nul part et frappa violemment Damon dans les jambes avec une batte de base-ball, le clouant à terre. Je me figeais dans le choc à cette violence avant de me précipité vers les deux vampires comme le vampire continuait de frapper Damon. Le bruit des os craquant et se fissurant résonnait autour de nous et je devais tout faire pour continuer d'avancer.

'' Arrête !'' Criais-je totalement affolé, en vain.

'' C''est quoi ces conneries ! '' S'exclama Damon à terre, visiblement dans la douleur comme il luttait pour se redresser.

Je regardais dans l' effroi comme la vampire troqua la batte pour un bidon d'essence et commença à le verser avidement sur Damon.

Une partie de moi me criait de courir pour l'arrêter mais je restais planté sur place au dernier moment. Je savais que ce n'était pas digne de moi de penser ainsi mais si je laissais le vampire continuer alors tout ce qu'avait apporter Damon avec lui s'en irait. Ma peur croissante qu'il me faisait ressentir, toute les fois où il m'avait presque tuer. Il méritait de mourir. C'était justifié.

'' Qui est tu ?'' Croassa Damon à l'attention du vampire, me sortant de ma stupeur meurtrière.

'' Si ce n'est pas merveilleux.'' Cassa le vampire, sarcastique avec un rictus froid, amer.'' Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis.''

Autant que je désirais la mort de Damon, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Pas pour Stefan.

'' Pourquoi tu fais ça ? '' M'écriais-je en prenant un pas en avant, simplement pour reculer quand le vampire se tourna vers moi avec un air menaçant.

Je commençais vraiment à détester leur visages effrayant. Cela faisait vraiment trop de vampire essayant de me tuer et j'en avais assez d'être faible.

'' Il a tué l'amour de ma vie.'' Répondit sèchement le vampire en reportant son regard brisé et furibond sur Damon.'' Qu'est ce qu'elle t'avait fait, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'avait fait ? ''

Tout s'expliquait. Je ne doutais pas que Damon avait tué un nombre incalculable de jeune fille et s'était juste un peu de justice. Il méritait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était pour cela que s'était d'autant plus difficile d'essayer de le sauver. J'étais d'accord avec lui.

'' Rien du tout.'' Gémit Damon en essayant à nouveau de se redresser, faisant le vampire sortir un briquet de sa poche de son jean, s'apprêtant à lui mettre le feu.

'' Who ! Who ! Attends !'' Criais-je dans la panique en levant les mains devant moi et pris un autre pas en avant.

'' Ma copine est allez rendre visite a Stefan. C'est là que Damon la tuée.'' Expliqua le vampire en jaugeant Damon avec haine pur, sa voix tremblant quelque peu dans la douleur.

'' Lexi !'' Soufflais-je dans la réalisation et leva mes yeux écarquillés sur le vampire.'' Tu es Lee.''

La blonde m'avait parlé de Lee et de sa relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui. C'était juste quelque chose qu'elle avait été vraiment fière de me compter mais maintenant que je le voyais, je fronçais les sourcils dans la perplexité. Si Lexi avait été tellement fière de me raconter ce fait, c'était parce qu'il était humain et non, un vampire.

Lee fronça légèrement les sourcils à ma reconnaissance et me jeta un regard de côté.'' Et toi, tu es qui ? ''

'' Je suis une amie de Stefan.'' Expliquais-je en gardant de jauger les deux vampires avec appréhension.'' Elle disait que tu étais humain.''

'' Si tu veux être avec quelqu'un pour l'éternité, il faut que tu ais la vie éternelle.'' Lee se tourna vers moi, son ton tremblant comme ses yeux s'embuaient de larme.

Je savais qu'il était parfaitement en droit de prendre sa revanche sur Damon. Il le méritait bien plus que n'importe qui et si je devais être honnête, je voulais que cela se passe mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Stefan. Il serait dévasté par la perte de son frère et ce, même si il était la personne la plus exécrable sur terre.

'' Tu ne peux pas faire ça !'' Objectais-je catégorique, interpellant Lee comme il haussa un sourcil avec mépris.

'' Ah oui ? '' Questionna-t-il, incrédule.'' Et qui va m'en empêcher, toi ? ''

Ma réponse était instantané comme je gardais mes yeux rivés sur Lee.'' Non.'' Je jetais un regard paniqué sur Damon.'' Crois-moi, je suis probablement celle qui devrait t'encourager à le faire.''

Damon me lança un regard douloureux et visiblement inquiet que je laissais Lee, le tuer sans rien faire. Je devais avouer que c'était une chose nouvelle de voir Damon en difficulté pour une fois. Avoir le pouvoir.

'' Alors pourquoi m'en empêcher ? '' Remit en question Lee, son ton sec et tranchant.

'' Parce que le tuer ne changera rien.'' Je déglutissais en prévision de mes prochains mots.'' Crois-moi, la douleur, la haine … la peine seront toujours là après l'avoir fait. Tu seras peut-être soulagé sur le moment. Penser que tu as venger Lexi mais au final, elle est toujours morte.''

Mes mots laissèrent un profond et douloureux silence comme Lee me jaugea avec les yeux le plus peiné et douloureux que j'avais jamais vu tandis que Damon tentait de se redresser. Je croisais son regard coupable, visiblement atteins par mes mots mais reporta toute mon attention sur Lee.

'' Ne le laisse pas te détruire plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Tu n'es pas comme lui. '' Réfutais-je, l'espoir et la sincérité très net dans ma voix comme je jaugeais Damon, soucieuse.'' Je t'en prie.''

Lee me jaugea un instant dans un silence angoissant avant de se baisser sur Damon et l'attraper violemment par le col de son tee-shirt, me faisant haleté dans l'appréhension. Les secondes paraissaient des minutes comme il le jaugea avec toute le haine et la douleur qu'il pouvait faire passer dans un seul regard avant de le projeter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon dans le mur le plus éloigné. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la peur et l'inquiétude en prenant un pas prévenant en avant simplement pour m'arrêter quand Lee se tourna vers moi. Un échange tacite passa entre nous comme il continua à me jauger dans un silence pesant. Je finissais par hocher rapidement la tête en reconnaissance, puis, restais figé sur place comme Lee quitta les lieux à une vitesse inimaginable, laissant seulement l'état de Damon, témoigner de sa présence.

Je reportais mon attention sur Damon et ne tarda pas à accourir vers lui pour attester de son état.

Je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur, légèrement inquiète.'' Damon ? '' Le vampire se redressa dans la douleur en reconnaissance et gémit.'' Bon, tu vas bien.''

Je me redressais sans vraiment faire attention à Damon qui me jaugea comme ci il allait me tuer sur place. '' Je vais bien ? Il allait me flamber comme un barbecue.''

'' Le mot clé dans ta phrase : allait. Tu es un vampire, remets-toi en.'' Rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux à son air dramatique tandis qu'il se releva en époussetant son tee-shirt trempé d'essence avec une mine renfrogné.

'' Ta considération me fait chaud au cœur.'' Cassa-t-il ironique, me faisant levé les yeux au ciel avant de froncer les sourcils comme il m'attrapa le bras en me tirant avec lui.

Cela devenait vraiment lassant d'être traîné par ces foutu vampires. Damon s'arrêta devant le coffre de la camaro et ouvrit ce dernier avant d'en sortir un tee-shirt à manche longue, noir, comme à son habitude et se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil levé.

'' C'est quoi ça ? Une valise pour toute les fois où tu te fais presque allumé comme une brindille ? '' Demandais-je avec attitude en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Damon me lança un regard cinglant, visiblement lasse de mes commentaires et je souriais d'un sourire narquois.'' Monte dans la voiture.''

'' Comme tu voudras.'' Chantais-je, jubilant de la situation et marcha jusqu'au côté passager avant de monter dans l'habitacle et attendre que Damon se changea.

Même si je jouissais pleinement de la situation en ce moment, je réalisais vraiment de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais sauver Damon Salvatore. Le même Damon qui avait tenté à mainte reprise de me tuer et avait rendu la vie de Stefan un vrai enfer depuis des siècles. Si ce n'était pas pour Stefan alors Damon serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'avais fait mon choix ainsi mais je savais pertinemment que j'allais profondément le regretter. C'était Damon après tout.

Trois coups secs contre ma vitre me firent sursauté et je rétrécis mes yeux sur le vampire au sourire narquois qui jouissait de ma frayeur.

'' Efface ce sourire, Salvatore.'' Cassais-je déjà ennuyé avec le vampire.'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ''

'' Je vais récupérer ma veste à l'intérieur du bar.'' Prévenu-t-il, me faisant arqué un sourcil, confus comme il marchait déjà vers le bar avant de s'arrêter dans sa démarche.'' Oh, et petite prévention.''

Je regardais dans l'incrédulité comme il leva ses clés en l'air et appuya sur la sécurité, émettant un petit clique à l'intérieur de la voiture et m'enfermant dans le même temps.

'' Qu'est-ce que … espèce de … argh !'' Fulminais-je en me tournant complètement dans mon siège et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'exaspération.

C'était affirmatif, Damon Salvatore était de retour à son auto arrogante et exaspérante personne. Je fulminais et jurais pendant dix bonne minute avant que Damon sortit finalement du bar, sa veste en bandoulière sur son épaule avant qu'il monta derrière le siège conducteur avec un sourire béat à mon expression.

'' S'amuser pendant mon absence ? '' Me nargua-t-il, narquois, me faisant le fusiller du regard dans l'irritation.

'' Tais-toi et conduis ! '' Ordonnais-je sèchement en reportant mon attention sur la vitre.''Je ne peux pas attendre de sortir de cette voiture.''

Je fus une nouvelle fois réveillé par les soubresaut du moteur de la camaro et je regardais autour de moi, légèrement désorienté simplement pour rencontrer à nouveau Damon et son sourire exacerbant. Je jetais un œil sur la route par ma fenêtre avant de me tourner vers Damon qui conduisait d'une seule main, l'air très décontracté et nonchalant comme d'habitude.

'' On est enc-encore loin de Mystic Falls ? '' Demandais-je en apportant ma main à ma bouche comme je laissais un bâillement m'échapper.

'' On sera de retour dans moins d'une heure.'' Répondit Damon auquel je me contentais de hocher la tête en reposant mon attention sur les paysages environnant.

Je me mettais à l'aise en apportant mes genoux à ma poitrine et entoura mes jambes avec mes bras avant de me laisser bercer par le rock classique sortant de l'auto-radio. J'étais tellement plongé dans mon observation que je ne remarquais pas en premier lieu le regard insistant de Damon posé sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il parlait.

'' Elle appartenait à ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?'' Surgit Damon, son ton plat comme il me lança un regard de côté auquel je haussais un sourcil confus.'' La bague. C'est pour cela que tu y es tellement attaché.''

Je le dévisageais, incrédule en déglutissant avant de concentrer mon regard sur le devant de la route.'' Pourquoi m'avoir posé des questions sur moi ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant de vouloir me connaître ?''

'' Ne prends pas mon intérêt pour quelque chose d'autre, Mila.'' M'avertit Damon avec sous-entendu.'' J'étais curieux de savoir ce que Stefan voyait en toi.''

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette petite pique m'atteignit plus qu'elle aurait dû. Je fronçais les sourcils en cochant la mâchoire. '' Bien contente de savoir que je t'ai servi de divertissement pendant ton voyage.''

Damon fronça les sourcils à son tour, prenant une expression qui m'était encore inconnu.''Tu n'étais pas un divertissement. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi mon frère aime autant passé de temps avec toi. Tu n'es pas si terrible d'une compagnie, Mila.''

Je portais toute mon attention sur Damon en l'observant en silence et essayais en vain de chercher sa vraie personnalité. J'étais maintenant certaine que son côté psychopathe malade sans émotion n'était qu'une façade et même si Lexi m'avait affirmer qu'il était sans espoir, je pensais autrement.

'' On dirait que tu cherches un ami, Damon.'' Déclarais-je, portant un regard de sympathie sur le vampire.

Ma remarque suscita un éclat de rire sombre venant de Damon comme il me jeta un regard de côté, incrédule.'' Je n'ai pas d'ami. N'essaie pas de m'analyser cela ne te conduiras qu'à des désillusions.''

'' Je ne t'ai pas entendu me contredire.'' Insistais-je, campant sur mes positions et je vis Damon coché sa mâchoire comme il rétrécit son regard sur la route et resserra sa prise sur le volant.

'' Je ne veux pas d'ami, Mila, c'est clair ? '' Cassa-t-il sur la défensive en me lançant un regard cinglant de côté.

Je levais les yeux au plafond en appuyant ma tête sur le châssis.'' C'est vrai. Tu es le grand méchant vampire qui tue sans état d'âme.''

L'exaspération et l'agacement était visible chez Damon comme ses phalange déjà blême virèrent blafarde tandis que le volant semblait se tordre sous la force improbable de Damon et je reportais mon regard soucieux sur Damon. Son regard était focalisé sur la route et l'aiguille de vitesse ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que notre conversation avançait.

'' Je ne suis pas le gentil, Mila.'' Explosa Damon sombrement.'' N'oublie jamais ça.''

'' Vraiment ? '' Remis-je en question avec un sourcil levé avant de tenter le tout pour le tout.'' Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore tuer, hein ? ''

Je pensais vraiment que ma question avait été la question de trop comme Damon semblait au-delà énervé mais il fit tout autre chose.

'' Parce que je ne peux pas te tuer ! '' Rugit Damon dans un accès de rage folle me faisant sursauter avant de claquer son poing dans le volant, cabossant légèrement le métal.'' Et, merde, Mila.''

'' Comment ça tu ne peux pas me tuer ? '' Surgis-je en fronçant les sourcils surprise, oubliant momentanément le non-sens de ma question.

'' Ne te m'éprends pas. Je veux te tuer.'' Rétorqua Damon froidement avec un froncement de sourcils, confus, suscitant des frissons d'anxiété dans tout mon corps.''Tu as le don de me rendre fou mais à chaque fois que j'essaie, j'échoue. Je te regardes et je me retrouve en toi. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je finis par te laisser la vie sauve.''

Je restais silencieuse, dirigeant et analysant malgré moi cette confidence avant de me tourner vers Damon avec un sourire béat.'' Donc tu n'arrives pas à me tuer. De toute évidence, c'est parce que tu aimerais être mon ami.''

Damon rétrécit son regard sur moi dans l'ennui flagrante et je copiais son regard en le frappant légèrement dans le bras avec une mine renfrogné.'' Hey, je t'ai tout de même sauvée la vie, idiot.''

'' J'avais remarqué.'' Reconnu Damon en roulant des yeux.

'' Bon, tâche de t'en souvenir.'' L'avertis-je en reportant mon regard sur la route avec un sourire taquin.'' Je pourrais l'utiliser à l'avenir.''

Damon copia mon sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Le reste du trajet était plutôt confortable et je ne vis même pas les kilomètres défilés.

Finalement, quand nous arrivions à la pension, je fronçais les sourcils à la vue du SUV d'Elena, garé dans l'allée. Je débouclais ma ceinture en donnant un regard confus sur Damon avant de descendre rapidement de sa voiture. Je n'attendis même pas qu'il soit sortit pour faire mon chemin dans la pension et chercha aussitôt Elena et Stefan. Je montais les escaliers menant à la chambre de Stefan, pensant que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour les trouver et m'arrêta en plein milieu de mon ascension quand j'entendis la voix en colère d'Elena.

'' Mais enfin je suis quoi pour toi ? Et surtout je suis qui pour toi ?''

La voix déboussolé de Stefan ne tarda pas à la suivre.'' Tu n'es pas Katherine. Tu es même l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle était.''

Je montais furtivement une nouvelle étape dans l'espoir d'obtenir une meilleure écoute. Je savais que cela me concernait pas vraiment mais j'étais curieuse et j'étais prête à intervenir si Elena s'acharnait sur Stefan. Je connaissais suffisamment ma sœur pour savoir comment elle agissait. Parfois, elle pouvait vraiment être une petite peste, méchante même et il était hors de question que je l'a laissais blessé Stefan sans rien dire.

'' Quand est ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ?'' Cingla Elena.'' Déjà avant de m'embrasser ? Ou peut être avant qu'on est couchés ensemble ?''

Je grimaçais à cela n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce genre de chose à propos de ma sœur et de mon ami le plus proche mais heureusement Stefan ne tarda pas à répliquer quelque chose qui me laissa sans voix.

'' Avant que je te rencontre.''

Je fronçais les sourcils totalement abasourdit, étant donné que Stefan ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela et tendis d'avantage l'oreille pour obtenir des réponses.

'' Quoi ? '' S'exclama Elena visiblement aussi confuse que je l'étais et je pouvais d'hors et déjà imaginé son froncement de sourcils.

'' Tu te rappel le jour de la rentrée ? Quand ont s'est rencontrés ?'' Remémora Stefan, m'intriguant d'avantage.'' En réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois.''

Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela et une partie de moi, commençait à se sentir trahi. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne m'en avait pas parler pour une bonne raison et je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais prête à l'entendre.

'' Quand est ce que c'était ?'' Demanda Elena avec une certaine méfiance dans sa voix.

Il y avait une longue pause avant que Stefan reprit la parole.'' Ont s'est rencontrés le 23 Mai 2009.''

Je restais totalement pantoise devant cette révélation et sentais tout mon monde s'écrouler autour de moi. Cette date serait à jamais marqué dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Stefan m'avait caché quelque chose d'une telle ampleur. Je sentis à nouveau toute mes défenses s'écrouler et je devais me tenir au mur pour supporter le poids tombant sur ma poitrine. Toute la douleur et la peine que j'avais refoulé ces derniers temps resurgit et je pouvais déjà sentir mes yeux s'embués de larme.

'' Mais c'était le jour ou … ''

'' Le jour ou la voiture de tes parents est tombés du haut du pont.'' La coupa Stefan dans la confirmation, me dévastant un peu plus.

C'était trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus rester caché. J'avais besoin de réponses et je ne pourrais pas les obtenir du fond de cet escalier. J'essuyais rapidement mes yeux humide d'un revers de la main et souffla un souffle fragile avant de monter le reste de marche qui me séparait de la dure vérité.

'' Tu étais là ?'' M'exclamais-je, me faisant connaître des deux personnes dans la pièce et aussitôt l'expression de Stefan tomba dans la culpabilité et l'inquiétude tandis qu'Elena me dévisagea visiblement tout aussi troublé et dévasté que je l'étais.

'' Mila, je … ''

Je fronçais durement les sourcils.'' Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? '' Le coupais-je d'un geste tranchant de la main en gardant de le fixé avec une légère amertume.

'' J'ai pris l'habitude de revenir ici tous les deux, trois ans. Pour revoir Zack et me retrouvé chez moi.'' Commença Stefan en faisant des va-et-vient du regard entre Elena et moi.'' Au printemps dernier, alors que j'étais dans la forêt pas très loin de ce fameux pont, j'ai entendu l'accident. J'ai tout entendu. Je suis vite arrivé sur les lieux mais ça n'était pas suffisant, la voiture était déjà entièrement immergé. Votre père était encore pleinement conscient, j'ai réussit à l'atteindre mais il a refusé obstinément que je l'aide, tant que je t'avais pas aidé, toi''

Je gardais mes poings serrés durant toute l'explication, ma voix bloqué dans le creux de ma gorge par l'émotion et tentais de rester forte en écoutant le récit complet du jour où mes parents sont morts. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Stefan m'avait caché ça.

'' Ce n'est pas vrai.'' Souffla Elena, les yeux écarquillés dans le choc.'' Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, personne n'a pu expliquer comment j'avais réussit à sortir de la voiture. Ils disaient que c'était un miracle.''

'' Je suis retourné les cherchés, mais c'était trop tard, je n'ai pas pu les sauvés.'' Continua Stefan, me faisant une nouvelle fois revivre l'inévitable. Je marchais jusqu'au siège le plus proche et me laissa tomber dedans en gardant les yeux rivés sur le parquet tandis que Stefan continuait son récit.''Quand je t'ai sortis et que j'ai vue ton visage, tu étais le parfait sosie de Katherine. Je n'arrivais pas a en croire mes yeux, après ça, j'ai passé des mois à m'assurer que tu n'étais pas elle. Je t'ai observé en cachette, j'ai essayé d'apprendre tous ce que je pouvais sur toi, je me suis rendu compte que tu ne ressemblais en rien a Katherine. A partir de ce moment là, j'ai voulu quitter la ville mais, je n'ai pas réussit, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à partir sans t'avoir rencontré. Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit, j'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire mais vous étiez tellement triste. Surtout toi, Mila. Je …''

Je détachais mes yeux du parquet pour croisé les orbes vertes rempli de culpabilité de Stefan et voulais dire quelque chose mais Elena ne m'en laissa pas le temps.'' Comment ça se fait que je lui ressemble autant ?''

Honnêtement, à ce stade, je me fichais de savoir pourquoi dans l'univers foutu, Elena ressemblait à Katherine. J'avais subi deux jours vraiment stressant et cette révélation était l'information de trop. Je me levais subitement, interpellant Stefan tout comme Elena et posa mon regard triste sur eux.

'' Je dois rentrer à la maison.'' Décrétais-je simplement avant de me retourner sans un mot et descendre les marches aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient.

Je traversais le salon dans une sorte de stupeur, totalement inconsciente de mon environnant et oubliant même le fait que je n'avais pas de retour. J'avais presque atteint la porte de la pension quand Damon surgit de nul part avec ce regard de sympathie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je levais mes yeux vides de toute émotions à part la tristesse et tentais du mieux que je pouvais pour me retenir de m'effondrer sur le champs. La douleur et la peine était tellement suffocante que s'en étaient difficile de respirer. Tout ce succédait. Le mensonge de Stefan , le récit de l'accident, ma perte de mes parents toujours inévitable et les moments de bonheur qui n'étaient plus que des souvenirs maintenant.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps, nous restions là, à ce dévisager sans un mot avec seulement nos regards plonger l'un dans l'autre mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus sans craquer. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me vois pleurer. Et encore moins, Damon.

Je prenais un pas de côté pour le contourner mais au lieu de se déplacer sur le côté pour me laisser le passage Damon m'attrapa doucement par le bras et me fit le regarder.

'' Je vais te ramener chez toi.'' Décréta-t-il dans un ton soucieux. Si cela aurait été à un autre moment, je me serais pencher sur sa réaction ou même opposé une résistance contre cela mais j'étais bien trop plongé dans mon abîme de peine pour poser un quelconque combat.

Je hochais simplement la tête et attendis qu'il prit ses clés de voiture avant de marcher à l'extérieur de la pension. Je montais dans l'habitacle, tel un automate et boucla ma ceinture sans un mot.

Le trajet en voiture était de loin, le plus long et douloureux que j'avais fait. Damon ne cessait de me jeter des regards de côté comme ci il s'attendait à ce que j'explosais à tout moment tandis que je gardais de retenir mes larmes.

Finalement, Damon gara sa voiture dans l'allée et coupa le moteur. Je levais les yeux sur la maison de mon enfance qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ma douleur et sentis à nouveau le poids de leurs pertes. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment dans la voiture de Damon, d'autant plus que ce dernier commençait à s'agiter en me donnant des regards insistant comme ci j'étais une bombe à retardement.

'' Mila ... ''

'' Je … '' L'interrompis-je rapidement avant de faire une longue pause, essayant de former une phrase sans m'effondrer et détacha ma ceinture.'' Je vais bien. Merci pour le retour.''

Je descendis de l'habitacle à toute vitesse ne voulant rien de plus que m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me laisser consumer par la peine à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je montais les marches de mon porches en sentant toujours le regard perçant de Damon dans mon dos et passa le seuil de la maison. Je filais tout droit dans les escaliers simplement pour alerté Jenna qui ne tarda pas à se lancer à ma poursuite.

'' Je n'ai pas instauré beaucoup de règle avec toi, Mila. Parce que je comptais sur toi pour toujours me dire la vérité.'' Me sermonna Jenna mais à ce stade, je ne pouvais pas moins y importé d'importance.'' Où tu étais passée ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti au téléphone ?''

'' Je-je ne sais pas.'' Bégayais-je, ne pouvant rien dire d'autre dans mon état.

'' Je ne sais pas ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? '' Répéta Jenna perdant clairement patience avec moi.'' Écoute, Mila. J'ai laissé passer beaucoup de chose avec toi. Tu ne parlais plus et j'ai accepter. Tu t'es enfermer dans la douleur, refusant toute aide et je t'ai gérer le deuil à ta manière. Mais à partir de maintenant, il va y avoir des règles. ''

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui déclencha ma réaction comme je me tournais furieusement vers Jenna et cingla sur elle.'' Cesse d'essayer d'agir comme maman ! Tu n'es pas elle !''

Tante Jenna eut un mouvement de recul sous mon éclat tandis que je sentais les larmes coulées le long de mes joues et ma respiration devenir de plus en plus lourde. Je réalisais mes propos bien trop tard et je me mettais à courir le reste des marches jusque dans ma chambre pour me laisser tomber sur mon lit et relâcher toute la douleur que j'avais réussi à contenir depuis la pension.

 **Who ! C'est un long tir ce chapitre, plus de 15000 mots, c'est pour dire ! Je tiens tous à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et lire évidemment mon histoire. Vos pensés m'aident vraiment à avancer dans mon écriture et j'en suis presque à la fin de la saison 1.**

 **POur répondre à certaine questions :**

 **Oui, je compte bien écrire toute les saisons. Jusqu'à la saison 4 pour sur du moins. Après je verrais en fonction de ma volonté mais de vous aussi. J'attends toujours de vos idées que je pourrais introduire dans l'histoire ou même dans la personnalité de Mila.**

 **Beaucoup de suggestion d'appariement mais je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix pour sûr, je testes mes possibilités et essai de voir si ils pourraient convenir avec la personnalité réservé mais parfois, bouillonnante de Mila. Elle est un peu un électron libre dans un champ de créature surnaturelle et cherche juste à soulager sa peine ... Mais ne vous inquiètez pas je vous ferais savoir quand l'élu ou les élues qui sait ? seront choisi ;)**

 **Donnez-moi toujours vos suggestions et les pourquoi, des comment, Mila devrait être avec votre favoris :D**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Mila et Damon obtenir le long et joués à 21 questions. Il semblerait qu'elle soit très matérialiste sur certaine chose et ont peu comprendre pourquoi. Damon veut un ami ! Oh, c'est chou ^^**

 **Bon, je vais m'arrêter là mais j'espère entendre de vos avis très bientôt et jusqu'à la prochaine fois :-***


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Durant les derniers jours, la maison ressemblait plus à une reproduction de la guerre froide qu'à un foyer chaleureux. Il semblerait que j'avais quitté la pension bien trop tôt l'autre soir et avais manqué le plus intéressant._

En effet, il s'avérait qu'Elena avait été adopté et nos parents nous l'avaient tous caché.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment comment je me situais sur cette nouvelle information. Elena avait toujours été ma sœur aînée pour tout ce que je savais. Nous avions grandit ensemble et apprendre que nous n'étions pas lié par le sang ne changeait rien pour moi. Seulement, si cette révélation avait été une réelle surprise pour moi, ça ne l'était pas pour Jenna et Elena s'était assuré de lui en faire baver. Après mon éclat de l'autre soir, ça avait été autour d'Elena et depuis, seul Jérémy lui adressait la parole. Les dîners de famille était plus qu'intéressant à ce stade.

Cependant, mon éclat n'avait pas changer grand chose comme Jenna m'avait privé de sortie et de danse des années 50 par la même occasion. Sincèrement, Félix avait été bien plus dérangé par ce fait que je l'étais. Bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se faire beaucoup de soucis pour moi étant donné que la plupart de sa famille soi-disant folle et insupportable du côté de sa mère selon Félix était venu visiter et l'accaparaient depuis.

 _Et bien, oui, je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir comment Stefan ce sentait sur le sujet puisque nous n'avions pas vraiment parler depuis ce fameux soir. Je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur mais cela avait été difficile pour moi d'accepter le fait, qu'il avait été présent lorsque mes parents étaient morts._

 _Cependant, notre amitié me manquait. D'autant plus, avec ce qu'Elena m'avait raconter._

 _En effet, si je n'avais pas été présente à la fête, il y avait bien eu des rebondissements. Le vampire qui m'avait attaqué sur la route, s'en était prit à Elena lors de la danse et Stefan et Damon avaient fini par le tuer avec un pieu dans le cœur. Il semblerait que le cristal ne soit pas le seul moyen pour rouvrir la crypte et c'était d'ailleurs, tout le sujet du voyage de Damon. Il n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de libéré Katherine et avec cette nouvelle information, il comptait bien réussir._

 _Si mon amitié avec Stefan me manquait, pouvoir lui parler et le raisonner me manquait d'avantage. Elena m'avait raconter comment ils comptaient berné Damon en lui assurant qu'ils allaient l'aidé pour ouvrir la crypte simplement pour le doublé et détruire le grimoire nécessaire à l'ouverture. Si j'étais l'habitude d'être ouverte pour les manipulations et les subterfuges auprès de Stefan, cette fois, je ressentais une profonde colère envers mon plus proche ami. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il osait faire une tel chose à son frère. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ouvre cette crypte tout autant que lui mais Damon avait déjà un gros problème de confiance et il était imprévisible. Je redoutais sincèrement ce qu'il pourrait faire quant il s'en apercevrait …_

Trois coups secs retentirent contre ma porte et je levais les yeux de mon carnet en retirant ma plume de ma page pour regarder Jenna entrer dans ma chambre avec une expression sérieuse. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment fière après ce que je lui avais dit. Elle ne le méritait pas et je savais que c'était un coup bas pour elle. J'avais voulu lui présenter des excuses mais n'avais pas trouver la force en moi de le faire. Je savais que cela était injustifié mais une partie de moi, pensait ce que j'avais dit.

'' Tante Jenna.'' Reconnus-je en déglutissant, gêné remarquant qu'elle semblait tout aussi tendu que je l'étais.

'' Hey ! '' Salua-t-elle pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle faisait avant de souligner mon carnet.'' Je te déranges ? ''

Je jetais un œil sur mon carnet avant de relever mes yeux sur elle en secouant activement la tête.'' Oh ! Non ! Non ! Pas du tout, je … '' Je fronçais les sourcils, me sentant stupide pour agir comme cela auprès de Jenna et soupira.'' Je ne faisais rien d'important. Tu voulais quelque chose ? ''

'' Oh ! Oui ! Euh … '' Se hâta Jenna, incertaine en prenant place sur ma chaise de bureau pour me faire face. '' Je sais que tu es au courant pour l'adoption d'Elena et je voulais savoir comment tu gérais la chose. Je veux dire, je sais que cela doit être beaucoup à prendre et depuis ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Je me fais juste du soucis pour toi.''

Je refermais mon carnet et reporta toute mon attention sur tante Jenna.'' Je vais bien. Honnêtement ! Cela ne changes pas grand chose pour moi. Je pense que je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.''

Il y avait un long silence tacite entre nous comme Jenna continua de m'observer sans un mot avant qu'elle fissura un léger sourire.

'' Tu as toujours été très sage pour ton âge.'' Constata Jenna.'' Lorsque tu étais plus jeune, tu étais déjà la plus sage des trois. Je me souviens même que tu avais l'habitude de t'habiller comme ta mère et t'amusais à me faire des conférences quand je rentrais tard le soir.''

Un rire nostalgique m'échappa à ce souvenir et l'ironie de la situation comme je reposais mes yeux sur Jenna.'' Et, maintenant, c'est l'inverse.''

'' Justement, je voulais te reparler de ta punition.'' Expliqua Jenna me faisant aussitôt relever la tête dans l'intérêt et lui soutirer un sourire à mon expression.'' Étant donné que c'était ton premier écart de conduite. Je pensais à l'écourter et … ''

'' Vraiment ? '' La coupais-je en me levant de mon lit dans la précipitation et commença déjà à courir en direction de mon armoire pour récupérer ma veste.

'' Attends, j'ai pas fini.'' M'interpella Jenna, m'arrêtant dans ce que je faisais et m'obligeant à me retourner pour la regarder légèrement anxieuse à l'idée qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis.'' Je veux que tu sois rentrer pour le dîner et me dise où tu vas.''

Je me ruais sur Jenna en l'encerclant dans une étreinte soudaine et la remercia dans l'excitation avant d'enfiler ma veste sur mon top à manche courte et traversa ma chambre en quelque enjambée. J'allais descendre les escaliers en courant mais m'arrêta avant, me souvenant de la contrepartie de Jenna.

'' Je vais voir Stefan. Je serais rentrer pour le dîner.''

Je connaissais maintenant le trajet jusqu'à la pension comme ma poche et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'engager dans l'allée de la maison d'embarquement. Je cherchais aussitôt des yeux pour la voiture de Stefan mais ne trouva, à mon grand déplaisir que la camaro de Damon. Je me détachais tout de même et sortis de mon SUV avant de me rendre à la porte d'entrée. Comme à mon habitude, j'entrais sans frapper et me mis aussitôt à la recherche de Stefan.

'' Stefan ? '' Appelais-je en jetant un œil dans les couloirs avant de m'aventurer dans le salon pour faire une halte à la vue de Damon souriant comme un chat du cheschire.

'' Et bien, regarder qui fait son grand retour !'' S'exclama le vampire en posant son verre de whisky à moitié plein sur la table avant de prendre un pas vers moi.

'' Damon !'' Saluais-je simplement, sans grand intérêt en me retournant pour voir si je pouvais apercevoir un aperçu du vampire que j'étais venu voir.

'' Damon ? C'est tout ? '' Répéta Damon avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant de reprendre une expression amusé.'' Allez, Mila. Je pensais que nous étions plus que ça, maintenant.''

Je roulais des yeux en me tournant vers Damon avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et le jaugea sans grand intérêt.'' Sais-tu où se trouve Stefan ?''

'' Hum.'' Fredonna Damon, un sourire mauvais s'étirant en grand sur ses lèvres.'' Il se peut que je saches où il se trouve.''

Je commençais vraiment à regretter d'être venu. Je n'avais aucune envie de supporter ses pitreries ennuyante et encore moins passé plus de temps que nécessaire en sa compagnie. Je devais convaincre Stefan d'arrêter tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et je devais le trouver rapidement.

'' Et ? '' Questionnais-je en tapant du pied, impatiente tandis que je le jaugeais avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur avant de soupirer dans la frustration.'' Si tu sais où il est, juste me le dire, Damon. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à ses petits jeux.''

'' Tu étais beaucoup plus amusante lors de notre voyage.'' Commenta Damon avec une légère mine renfrogné.'' Très bien. Tu viens juste de le manquer. Il a raccompagner Elena chez vous comme le saint qu'il est.''

J'écoutais à peine sa petite boutade sur son propre frère comme je m'avançais déjà dans l'immense couloirs en direction de la sortie. Comme je l'avais dit, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Et bien, s'était sans compter sur Damon et sa capacité à m'ennuyer. J'étais presque arrivé à la porte quand il apparut devant moi, m'obligeant à percuter de plein fouet sa poitrine tonique et reculer de quelque pas sous l'impact.

'' Qu'est-ce que … ?'' M'exclamais-je en me frottant mon front endolori avant de reporter mon attention sur Damon.'' Merde, Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? ''

'' Je suppose que tu es au courant de l'intention de Stefan qui consiste à m'aider à faire sortir Katherine de la tombe.'' Déclara Damon en connaissance de cause avec un sourcil levé, me faisant me pincer le pont de mon nez dans l'agacement. Quelque chose dans sa déclaration ne m'inspirais pas confiance.

Cependant, cela ne m'empêcha pas de répondre avec affirmation et confiance.'' Bien sûr que je le sais et si tu veux mon avis. C'est un idiot. Vous avez beau avoir vécu tout un siècle, vous êtes toujours des gamins immature se battant toujours la même fille à la fin.''

'' Dit l'adolescente de quinze ans.'' Renifla Damon avec dédain visiblement offensé.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il prenait du temps avec Mila mais ces réponses l'intriguait toujours. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus sur elle et son petit esprit intelligent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été outrepassé et il devait reconnaître qu'il jouissait de leur petits arguments. De plus, il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Stefan avait réussi à obtenir son amitié mais il se pouvait qu'il la voulait aussi. Il désirait qu'elle est autant confiance en lui qu'elle avait en Stefan si ce n'est même plus. Il voulait quelqu'un pour lui pour une fois mais malheureusement, Mila avait été affirmer sa loyauté tout comme Elena. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait qu'il obtienne Katherine et pouvait quitter la ville et les filles Gilbert sans se retourner.

'' Seize ans ! '' Rectifiais-je entre mes dents, irrité.

Damon leva la main en faisant à nouveau son truc étrange avec les yeux et balaya ma réponse d'un geste de la main.'' Peu importe.''

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de libérer Katherine. Je comprenais l'envie de Stefan pour envoyer son frère exacerbant au loin.

Damon se décala sur le côté et je regardais confuse son dos fuyant vers le salon avant de lever les yeux au ciel et m'apprêta à franchir la porte.

'' Je ne peux pas attendre pour te voir quitter la ville.''

'' Alors tu es au courant de la vraie raisons alors.'' S'arrêta-t-il dans ses pistes en me jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule vêtu d'un pull noir.

'' Bien sûr que je le suis.'' Commentais-je mon ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.'' Je connais suffisamment Stefan pour comprendre ses intentions.''

Je regrettais aussitôt cette déclaration comme Damon fit volte-face avec ce regard conspirateur dans les yeux et s'avança vers moi avec un sourire carnassier auquel je pris instinctivement un pas en arrière. Je n'aimais pas cette facette de Damon et ne l'aimerais probablement jamais. En fait, je n'aimais aucune facette de Damon mais comme je l'avais déduit, je devais faire avec si je voulais mettre en place avec Stefan. L'un ne venait pas sans l'autre même si ils affirmaient le contraire et c' était d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne pouvais pas laisser Stefan faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Si Elena était assez stupide pour marcher avec lui dans ce plan absurde alors c'était qu'elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment la relation des frères Salvatores.

'' Bien, j'espère que tu n'avais pas de projet pour cet après-midi, Mila.'' Assura Damon en me contournant pour ouvrir le placard de veste sur ma droite ou se trouvait une bonne dizaine de veste en cuir toute plus semblable les unes que les autres.

'' Tu es au courant qu'elles se ressembles toutes, n'est-ce pas ? '' Questionnais-je avec un sourcil levé avant d'écarquillé les yeux dans la confusion à sa déclaration précédente.'' Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? ''

Après avoir enfilé sa veste, Damon se tourna vers moi avec ce sourire effrayant, m'indiquant que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.'' Allons, Mila ! Nous avons des courses à faire.''

Je me demandais encore pourquoi je me trouvais toujours dans ce genre de situation et encore mieux pourquoi j'avais accepter de l'accompagner. Je devais vraiment avoir une sorte de dysfonctionnement neurologique pour ne pas saisir que je devais me tenir à l'écart de Damon Salvatore. En fait, si j' aurai été intelligente, j'aurai dû quitter la pension la seconde ou je l'avais vue dans le salon mais non. J'avais continuer à chercher pour Stefan et me retrouvais maintenant, devant le centre commercial de la ville au côté du vampire le plus dangereux et imprévisible de la ville.

'' Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici déjà ? '' Demandais-je incrédule en jetant un regard de côté sur le vampire au cheveux sombre qui me lança un sourire narquois avant de se diriger vers la section des caddy m'obligeant à le suivre.

'' Parce que nous faisons une équipe du tonnerre !'' S'exclama-t-il d'un air enfantin en pompant le poing en l'air, me faisant le dévisagé avec une expression vide, non-amusé.'' Oh, allez, Mila. Tu sais que tu as envie d'être avec moi. Tout le monde veut être avec moi.''

'' Très bien ! '' Explosais-je en le poussant sur le côté pour prendre possession du caddy à sa place.'' Si nous allons faire ça, je vais instaurer des règles. Premièrement, je pousse le caddy. Deuxièmement, arrête d'agir comme une bite arrogante et ennuyante pour ne serais-ce qu'une minute.''

Damon m'emboîta le pas comme je pénétrais dans le grand magasin d'alimentation.'' Je pourrais le faire mais où serait le plaisir dans tout ça ? ''

'' Je savais que j'allais le regretter.'' Grommelais-je entre mes dents avant de m'apercevoir de tout les regards rivés sur nous. L'ensemble des personnes du magasins nous fixaient sur notre passage et je devenais beaucoup plus consciente de la personne avec qui je me trouvais.'' Damon, tout le monde nous regardes.''

'' C'est généralement l'effet que je suscite sur mon passage.'' Murmura Damon avec prétention en se penchant vers mon oreille, m'obligeant à rouler des yeux dans l'ennui.

'' Je suis sérieuse Damon !'' Persiflais-je dans un murmure.'' Je déteste être le centre d'attention. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis rester muette aussi longtemps.''

Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle pour Damon, il avait depuis longtemps remarquer que Mila et l'attention ne faisait pas bon ménage mais les rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues étaient adorable. Attends, adorable ? Ouais, non ! Damon ne pensait pas des choses comme cela. Si il avait amener Mila avec lui, c'était pour obtenir des informations sur son frère et obtenir un peu de distraction. Voilà tout.

Contre toute attente, Damon se posta derrière moi et ne tarda pas à recouvrir mes mains tenant le caddy avec les siennes, suscitant la réaction la plus désorienté chez moi. N'avait-il pas de climatisation dans ce supermarché ? Il faisait tellement chaud tout d'un coup. Si tout les gens du magasin ne nous observaient pas déjà alors maintenant c'était chose faite.

'' Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' Cassais-je en essayant de caché la rougeur qui montait le long de mes joues ainsi que les frissons que me suscitaient sa poitrine collé contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir sa cage thoracique ainsi que ses muscles pectoral contre ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un homme avant et encore moins un homme de l'envergure de Damon. C'était vraiment déboussolant pour moi et je ne savais pas si j'appréciais réellement les sensations que cela me procurais. Surtout venant de Damon.

Damon se pencha sur Mila, son souffle chaud attisant le creux de son cou et il fut surprit de constater de léger frissons le long de sa peau. La chaleur de son petit corps contre le sien était étrangère mais pourtant plus qu'agréable. Il pourrait rester des heures nicher contre sa chaleur.

'' Je ne fais que pousser le caddy.'' Éluda-t-il feignant un ton innocent et il pouvait sentir ses mains se crisper sous les siennes, dévoilant un léger sourire amuser sur ses lèvres.

'' Retire tes sales mains de psycho de moi ou je fais une scène !'' Menaçais-je sentant la colère serpenter mes veines ainsi qu'une émotion moins familière.

'' Je t'en prie. '' Se moqua Damon, d'un ton nonchalant et je pouvais déjà le voir rouler des yeux.''Je t'empêcherais de parler avant même que tu es pu dire ouf !''

J'écarquillais les yeux à son sous-entendu avant de rétrécir mes yeux en regardant devant moi et murmurer acide sur mon épaule.'' Tu me menaces, maintenant ? Qu'est-il arrivé à «Je ne peux pas te tuer Mila ? » ''

Damon fronça les sourcils sur le haut du crâne de la petite tête brune, regrettant de lui avoir confier cette information ainsi que légèrement offensé par sa piètre imitation de lui.'' Peut-être pas mais je peux encore te torturer avec des moyens bien pire que la mort ! Et je ne parle pas comme ça.''

Je frissonnais légèrement soucieuse de sa menace sombre et essayais de faire abstraction du sentiment d'angoisse qui s'infiltrait dans ma poitrine.

'' C'est vrai.'' Reconnus-je.'' Tu geins beaucoup plus.''

'' Je crois que tu me confonds avec Stefan.'' Rétorqua Damon, agacé.

'' Stefan se soucie et s'inquiète alors que toi, tu n'es qu'un petit enfant geignard qui explose à chacun de ses caprices.'' Contrastais-je avec audace, me fichant totalement de la personne avec qui je me trouvais.

Il avait besoin d'entendre la vérité. De plus, il se tenait toujours derrière mon dos et si l'agacer était la seule solution pour m'obtenir libre alors je n'allais pas me priver.

Je sentis les mains de Damon se refermer sur les miennes avec beaucoup plus de force et je commençais à penser que mes jointures ne pourraient pas tenir plus longtemps si il continuait à resserrer sa prise.

'' Attention, petite Gilbert ! Tu marches sur la pente glissante.'' Susurra Damon sombre contre mon oreille, me faisant déglutir avant de grimacer dans la douleur comme ses doigts fléchissaient d'avantage contre les miens.

Je sentais mes propres ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes et j'étais persuadé que si il continuait, j'allais m'obtenir griffer.

'' Dam … mon, tu me fais mal !'' Croassais-je dans un faible murmure, sentant ma respiration comme mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en réponse de ma douleur.

Dès l'instant où les mots avaient quitté mes lèvres, Damon détacha ses mains des miennes et fit un pas de côté pour se retrouver à mes côtés avec une expression stoïque. Je m'arrêtais dans mes piste en retirant mes mains pour les observer et pouvais voir la trace de mes ongles ainsi quelque griffures le long de ma paume. Mes mains tremblaient encore sous le choc et je décalais mon regard angoissé et furibond sur l'auteur de mes blessures pour le trouver quelque mètre plus avant entrain de choisir un paquet de pâte du rayon.

Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que je faisais cela. Je veux dire, c'était totalement surréaliste. Une humaine qui se trouvait au supermarché avec un vampire maniaque. Si il y a plusieurs mois vous m'auriez dit que je faisais cela avec Damon, je vous aurai probablement rit au visage mais c'était pourtant bien réel. Je me trouvais bien au côté de Damon et agissais comme si de rien n'était, m'obligeant à constater de l'irrationalité de cette situation. Bien les vampires n'étaient pas censé exister alors je supposais que cela montrait à quel point j'avais perdu tout bon sens.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête ? '' Surgit la voix curieuse de Damon à mes côtés, me sortant de mes pensées et je reportais mon attention sur lui.

'' Oh, rien. Juste l'irrationalité de toute cette situation.'' Répondis-je sarcastique en me détachant du caddy pour tenté d'attraper de la sauce tomate sur le haut d'un rayon.

Plus je m'attelais à finir rapidement ses courses et le plus tôt, je serais libre de Damon. Mes mains me faisaient toujours mal et je devais pousser le caddy avec le bout de mes doigts pour ne pas tressaillir à chaque fois que mes paumes entraient en contact avec une surface lisse.

Damon regarda avec les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine comme Mila se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper la bouteille contenant la sauce tomate et il ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire réel de propagation sur ses lèvres comme elle sortit sa langue entre ses lèvres dans la concentration. C'était évident qu'avec sa petite taille, elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre mais sa détermination pour l'obtenir était plus que louable.

Il avait perdu plus tôt et il ressentirait probablement de la culpabilité pour l'avoir blesser si il n'était ce qu'il était. Il était un vampire et se fichait pas mal de nuire aux humains pourtant, ce faible poids s'attardait toujours sur sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait vue les paumes griffer de Mila. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré une humaine qui pouvait susciter de tel réaction chez lui, hormis Elena et c'était peu dire pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu plus d'un siècle. Il pensait que c'était probablement une tradition Gilbert.

Finalement, il se décida d'abréger son calvaire comme il se posta derrière Mila avant de posés ses larges mains calleuse sur ses hanches légèrement découverte par son tee-shirt et ses bras suspendu en l'air. Il sentit aussitôt Mila se raidir sous son touché et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau ce poids. Cette petite humaine lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas.

Il haussa un sourcil à sa réaction et se surprit lui-même à apprécier la sensation de sa peau douce sous ses doigts.

Je reprenais activement mes esprits malgré la sensation de frisson que me procurais le touché de Damon et attrapa rapidement la bouteille et attendis dans la précipitation que Damon me relâcha. Dès l'instant ou je posais mes pieds par terre, je pensais qu'il retirait aussitôt ses mains mais il s'attarda, me faisant malgré moi rougir d'avantage. Je tentais en vain de cacher ma rougeur et fis un pas de côté pour m'éloigner avant de reporter mon regard sur Damon en chuchotant. '' Je l'ai.''

Damon vit la rougeur s'installer sur les joues de Mila et il ne pouvait pas la trouvé plus innocente qu'en ce moment. C'était une trop belle opportunité pour lui.

'' Jolie couleur, petite Gilbert.'' Railla-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif, récoltant un éclat de Mila avant qu'elle reporta la sauce tomate dans le caddy.

'' Cesse de m'appeler comme ça !'' Cassais-je en reprenant activement la marche entre les rayons.'' Je ne suis pas petite et mon prénom n'est pas Gilbert.''

Damon me jeta un regard de côté, feignant la moue.'' Mais c'est un petit surnom affectif.''

'' Tu es obligé de donner un surnom à tout le monde ? '' Intimais-je, ennuyé en haussant un sourcil accusateur.'' Saint Stefan, barbie, bébé Gilbert, petite Gilbert ? Qui d'ailleurs, est totalement absurde étant donné que Jérémy et moi sommes jumeaux et qu'il est né exactement cinq minutes avant moi.''

'' Tu es la cadette de toute ta famille ? '' S'exclama Damon avec un sourcil arqué, surprit tandis que je roulais des yeux à son esprit sélectif.

'' Oui, Damon. Je suis la plus jeune mais qui n'était pas le point.'' Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon attention sur le vampire.'' Enfin, bref, je pense que nous avons fini alors …''

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt dans mon information quand je vis la longue ligne d'attente menant jusqu'à la caisse et ne pouvais pas contenir le gémissement agacé de passer mes lèvres à l'idée de rester plus longtemps aux côté de Damon dans une file d'attente.

'' Impatiente ? '' Railla Damon avec un sourire taquin me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur lui dans l'ennui.

'' Je ne peux plus compter les minutes qui me sépara de toi. C'est tout.'' Rectifiais-je sèchement en jaugeant une nouvelle fois la queue avant de baisser mon regard sur mes pieds.

Je devais trouver une idée pour passer plus rapidement et me retrouver libre de Damon. Je pouvais trouver quelque chose, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais trouver un subterfuge pour assouvir mon impatience.

'' Allez, Mila ! Tu sais que … ''

Je le coupais subitement d'un geste de la main en tournant ma tête vers lui avec un sourire secret sachant que j'avais trouver l'idée parfaite pour me sortir d'ici.

'' J'ai trouver !'' M'exclamais-je presque euphorique soutirant un froncement de sourcil perplexe de Damon.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mila ? '' Demanda Damon.

Je lui envoyais à nouveau mon sourire secret presque effrayant et haussa les sourcils suggestifs.'' Tu verras. Reste ici !''

Je n'attendais même pas sa réponse pleine d'esprit et écoutais encore moins ses appels comme je me faufilais entre les rayons pour accomplir mon plan. Tout d'abord, il me fallait trouver des ballons de baudruche. Je savais que je devais être rapide et assez discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je m'engageais dans le rayons pour enfant et me mis à arpenter les étagères à la recherche de ballons. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres comme je trouvais non seulement les ballons mais également un rouleau de scotch. C'était parfait ! Maintenant, il me restait plus qu'à finir les ajustements. J'attrapais plusieurs tee-shirt long peu importe les styles dans les rayons vêtements et ne tarda pas à me cacher dans une cabine d'essayage. Ce n'était pas mon premier essaie, je le reconnaissais et je savais que si ma mère savait ce que j'allais faire, elle serait probablement épouvanté.

Dès l'instant ou j'étais à l'abri des regards à l'intérieur de la cabine, je m'attelais à déchirer ouvert le sac de plastique contenant les ballons et en choisi intentionnellement un de couleur blanche. Je me mis à souffler à l'intérieur pour obtenir une belle forme arrondit et réalisais vraiment ce que j'étais entrain de faire lorsque j'enveloppais le ballon de scotch. J'avais légèrement gonfler le ballon pour obtenir une légère bosse ni trop grosse ni trop petite pour que cela soit aussi réaliste que possible et jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi en tremblant légèrement avant de relever mon tee-shirt et entreposer le ballon contre mon bas-ventre. Je le recouvrais rapidement avec mon tee-shirt en essayant de le positionner aussi réaliste que possible quand une voix bourru se fit entendre derrière le simple rideaux qui me protégeais de ma supercherie.

'' Madame ? Tout va bien la-dedans ? ''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique et m'attela à cacher mes objets du crime dans la précipitation. Je les fourrais derrière le siège de la cabine et ne tarda pas à récolter les tee-shirt qui m'avaient servi de leurre avant de tirer le rideaux ouvert. Il était tant que la mascarade prenne forme.

'' Tout va bien !'' Répondis-je en misant sur le sourire le plus faux que je possédais.'' Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps mais vous savez … on prend un peu de forme et tout devient plus difficile à enfiler.''

Le gardien baissa son regard sur ma main entreposé sur mon ventre et écarquilla les yeux dans l'embarras avant de se racler la gorge. Je ne préférais même pas imaginer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à ma vue. Il devait probablement pensé que c'était un scandale. Une jeune fille comme moi portant déjà un enfant.

'' Oh ! Oh ! Je suis désolé, mademoiselle ! '' Je n'étais pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle il était le plus désoler mais en me regardant dans ses yeux, je pouvais comprendre ce que ces filles réellement enceinte à mon âge ressentaient.

'' Il n'y aucun problème.'' Balayais-je aussitôt reconnaissante que la supercherie marchait.'' Je peux ?''

Le gardien fit aussitôt un pas de côté avec un sourire crispé et je me remis en marche avec mes mains posé sur mon ventre comme démonstration. Je détestais me retrouver être le centre d'attention mais en ce moment, il était nécessaire et je devais vraiment faire un travail sur moi pour ne pas craquer sous les chuchotements ainsi que regards de jugement que je recevais sur mon passage. Décidant de pousser la supercherie jusqu'au bout, j'attrapais rapidement une peluche du rayon bébé et combla le reste de rayon qui me séparais de la caisse.

Dès l'instant ou je sortais du rayons pour la caisse, je vis Damon former ses yeux bleu glacé sur moi et je grimaçais déjà intérieurement à ce que j'allais devoir faire.

'' Je peux savoir où es-ce que tu es allée ? '' Quémanda sèchement Damon visiblement agacé par ma disparition soudaine. Il n'avait probablement pas encore constater ma mascarade et je savais que c'était le moment de jouer mes cartes.

'' Regarde ce que j'ai trouver, mon amour ! '' Déclarais-je dans le ton le plus sévreux que je connaissais et haussa la voix intentionnellement en levant la peluche en face de son visage et je devais tout faire pour ne pas briser de rire à l'expression éberlué de Damon.'' Il est pas adorable ? Je suis sûr que Damon junior va beaucoup l'aimer.''

L'expression vide sur le visage de Damon était tout simplement inestimable. Il me dévisageait comme ci j'avais totalement perdu toute santé mentale mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de dire autre chose comme la vieille femme qui se trouvait devant nous, se retourna visiblement interloqué par mon numéro.

'' C'est un garçon ? '' Demanda la vieille femme avec un sourire niais en lorgnant mon ventre rebondit et je ressentais presque de la culpabilité pour lui mentir.

'' Quoi ? No … ''

'' Oui, c'est un petit gars !'' Coupais-je Damon en m'accrochant à sa veste en cuir avec un sourire faussement comblé avant de murmurer.'' Joue le jeu !''

Je savais qu'il m'entendrait comme j'avais murmurer suffisamment bas pour son ouïe de vampire à rattraper et devais pour une fois, trouver un intérêt dans sa nature.

'' Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? '' Demanda la femme visiblement convaincu par notre mascarade.

Honnêtement je n'avais pas vraiment envie de passer par le petit entretien mais je savais que si je voulais sortir d'ici plus vite alors je devais agir en tant que tel.

Je lorgnais intentionnellement Damon avec un regard niais qui semblait presque me fusiller du regard avant de reporter mon attention sur la vieille femme.'' Damon Junior. Comme son cher papa.''

Je tapotais sa poitrine en profitant que je pouvais le frapper pour mettre un peu plus de force qu'il faudrait et je le sentis se raidir contre moi. Je savais que j'allais le payer plus tard mais pour l'instant j'allais profiter au maximum de la mascarade.

Damon regarda Mila totalement incrédule et choqué de son mensonge qu'elle était entrain d'élaborer et ne savait vraiment pas si il devait être plutôt amusé par sa mascarade ou complètement exaspéré. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait vraiment avoir cela en elle et le fait, que cette vieille femme la croyait le dépassait au-delà des mots. Cela dit elle n'avait laisser aucun détail au hasard et il se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour former ce faux ventre de femme enceinte.

Visiblement la supercherie de Mila marchait plus que bien comme une nouvelle femme se tourna vers eux en écoutant sa conversation sur leur futur bébé imaginaire.

'' C'est vraiment courageux d'avoir un bébé à votre âge et avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé qui plus est.'' Jugea la femme avec un regard visiblement réprobateur et Damon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard avant de serrer d'avantage Mila contre lui.

'' C'est tout Mila, ça.'' Déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.'' Pleine de courage et d'audace.''

'' N'en fais pas trop non plus !'' Entendit-il Mila chuchoter avec un ton légèrement agacé, le faisant sourire d'avantage.

'' Vous avez l'air encombrer.'' Constata la vieille femme qui se trouvait devant nous et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sourire de victoire orner mes lèvres comme je savais que j'allais enfin obtenir ce que je désirais.''Vous devriez passer devant nous. Ce n'est pas conseillé de rester trop longtemps debout pendant la grossesse.''

Je jetais un coup d'œil victorieux sur Damon qui semblait avoir saisit ma mascarade et me tourna vers la femme.'' C'est vraiment gentil à vous. Je vous remercies. ''

Il avait suffit un peu plus de cette mascarade pour enfin arrivé à la caisse et m'échapper de ce calvaire infernale. Maintenant que nous sortions du magasin, je prenais une profonde inspiration par le nez et me détacha aussitôt de Damon avec une grimace.

'' Oh mon dieu ! Je croyais vraiment qu'elles n'en finiraient plus avec leurs questions ennuyante.'' Assurais-je en élargissant les yeux dans la fatigue.

Je déposais les courses de Damon à l'arrière et ne tarda pas à remonter dans le siège passager suivit de près par Damon.

'' Tu es une vilaine petite menteuse.'' Accusa Damon en me jetant un regard de côté, railleur et je le fusillais du regard avant de soulever mon tee-shirt pour retirer le ballon.'' Un ballon ? Tu as fais ça avec un ballon ? ''

'' Et du scotch !'' Ajoutais-je désinvolte avant de jeter un œil agité sur Damon.'' Me regarde pas comme ça. Il était hors de question que je reste aussi longtemps dans une file d'attente avec toi.''

'' Je dois reconnaître que je t'ai sous-estimer, Mila.'' Constata Damon avec un sourire narquois, me faisant sourire malgré moi.''À ton avis, qu'est-ce que Saint Stefan penserait de ça ? ''

Je perdis aussitôt mon sourire à son insinuation et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui dans l'agacement.'' Il ne pensera rien de ça parce que tu ne lui dira rien. ''

'' Donc une femme autoritaire. Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord d'avoir un bébé avec une femme dominatrice.'' Se moqua Damon avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux tandis que je levais un sourcil à son attention.

'' Donc pas drôle, Damon.''

Damon me jaugea du coin de l'œil, arborant toujours son sourire béat m'irritant seulement par son silence. Si il y avait bien une chose qui était encore plus exaspérant que Damon et sa grande bouche s'était Damon et son silence.

'' Quoi ? '' Cassais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine renfrogné.

Damon se tourna vers moi, hilare.'' Damon Junior ? ''

Le simple nom suffisait à me faire pouffer de rire et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me laisser profiter du moment. C'était vrai que c'était totalement absurde et pourtant amusant pour une fois.

'' Ok ! Je reconnais que c'est atroce.'' Acceptais-je avec un semblant de sourire toujours sur mon visage.'' Mais ce n'était pas rependu d'appeler son premier né comme le père à ton époque ? ''

Le sourire de Damon s'effaça presque instantanément comme il me lança un regard de surprise et je regrettais aussitôt de mettre senti aussi confortable auprès de Damon.

Aujourd'hui, je m'étais surprise à oublier plusieurs fois avec qui je me trouvais et je savais déjà que je devais arrêter de devenir aussi confortable en la présence de Damon. Il n'était pas comme Stefan et le serait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas me lié d'amitier avec lui. C'était trop dangereux. Sans parler que Stefan ferait probablement toute une crise de panique si il apprenait mes pensées.

'' Ça l'était.'' Convenu Damon, me sortant de mes pensées comme je reportais mon regard sur lui.

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'élaborer sa réponse et même si je trouvais l'étrange envie de lui poser des questions sur sa vie d'humain, je savais qu'il ne me répondrait pas comme Stefan. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'agir comme Elena et essayer de transformer Damon en quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il n'était pas Stefan et ne le serait jamais et je devais être parfaitement consciente que je ne pourrais jamais baisser ma garde au côté du vampire.

J'étais lasse de ce silence et j'avais vraiment besoin d'une distraction de mes pensée alors j'apportais ma main pour l'auto-radio. A pain that i'm used to de Depeche Mode ne tarda pas à remplir l'habitacle et je me surpris à être suffisamment à l'aise pour chanter les paroles à haute-voix en haussant légèrement le bouton du volume.

Je balançais légèrement la tête d'avant en arrière en tapant doucement des doigts contre la poignet de la porte et jeta un regard par la fenêtre tout en continuant de chanter quand je sentis des yeux sur moi. Je tournais mon attention sur Damon et constata que c'était bien lui qui me dévisageait avec un sourcil levé, m'interpellant.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ''

'' Tu aimes la musique des années 90 ? '' Questionna-t-il visiblement interloqué, me faisant hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

'' Seulement Depeche Mode.'' Reconnus-je, décontracté.

'' Je sens que tu vas me manquer quand je serais partit, Petite Gilbert.'' Déclara soudainement Damon me prenant totalement par surprise comme je le dévisageais avec les yeux écarquillés.'' Bien sûr, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu répète ce que je viens de te dire à quelqu'un.''

Je roulais des yeux en secouant la tête à sa menace sachant que j'aurai dû m'en douter et reporta mon attention sur l'extérieur.

Il s'avérait que les courses que Damon avait tant désirer accomplir n'était qu'un simple subterfuge pour s'inviter chez moi et préparer un dîner dans lequel il aura l'intention d'interroger les vrais intentions de Stefan et Elena. Je savais que j'aurai dû être d'avantage sur mes gardes quand il venait à Damon et était persuadé que cet après-midi avait juste été une manipulation de Damon pour savoir si je savais quelque chose sur le plan de Stefan. Bien que, j'étais presque sûr que cela s'était joué totalement différent de ce qu'il attendait.

Cependant, ce n'était plus vraiment ma préoccupation comme j'avais laissé Jenna au côté de Damon et me prélassais à présent sur notre canapé. Je zappais en continuité ne trouvant pas la concentration en moi de rester focalisé sur un seul programme et restais légèrement perturbé par la révélation de Damon plus tôt. Je savais que tout n'étais que jeux et question de manipulation avec lui mais cela m'avais fait réfléchir. Il était probablement la personne la plus exécrable et insupportable que je connaissais mais il était également source d'amusement parfois et je pensais sincèrement qu'il pourrait également me manquer. C'était totalement fou de penser ainsi quand on savait ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer à moi et ma famille ainsi que Stefan depuis plusieurs mois mais c'était pourtant la vérité. J'avais un certain intérêt pour Damon, peu importe ce que je voulais reconnaître ou pas.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées qu'il me fallait un temps de réaction avant de réaliser que Jérémy m'avait subtilisé la télécommande et avait surélevé mes jambes sur ses propres.

'' Hey, je regardais ça.'' M'exclamais-je avec une mine renfrogné à laquelle Jérémy se contenta de bafoué ouvertement.

'' Tu zappais, oui.'' Rectifia Jérémy avec un sourire narquois en coin, me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur lui dans l'ennui.

'' Peu importe. Rends-moi la télécommande !'' Ordonnais-je pas d'humeur à prendre ses pitreries enfantine mais il semblait que Jérémy n'était pas du même avis.

'' Ou sinon quoi ? '' Se moqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Je haussais un sourcil dans le défi et rétrécis mon regard sur Jérémy.'' Tu es sûr de vouloir jouer à ça ? ''

Jérémy leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel suscitant d'avantage mon ennui. Je me réajustais dans le canapé avec un léger sourire mauvais à l'attention de mon frère auquel il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Dans une fraction de seconde, j'attrapais le magazine le plus proche que je pouvais atteindre et l'enroula en cône pour m'en servir comme bâton et commença à frapper aussi fort que je pouvais sur Jérémy.

'' Rends-moi … cette fichu … télécommande ! '' M'écriais-je entre deux souffle comme je continuais de le frapper.

'' Mila ! Je jure que tu vas le regretter !'' Grogna Jérémy sous mes coups tandis qu'il essayait en vain d'échapper à mon attaque.'' Arrête ça ! Mila ! Alors toi … ''

Jérémy s'extirpa de mes coups et s'attela aussitôt à tirer sur l'autre bout du magazine pour le récupérer à son tour. Maintenant, la guerre était bel et bien déclarer et l'histoire de la télécommande déjà oublier.

'' Je te jure que tu vas le regretter dès que j'obtiens ce magazine.'' Menaça Jérémy en tirant de toute ces forces sur l'extrémité tandis que je serrais les dents pour garder une prise sur le papier glacé.

'' Dans tes rêves, crapaud !'' Rétorquais-je, utilisant le plus vieux surnom de Jérémy de l'époque ou nous étions enfant.

Jérémy lâcha aussitôt l'extrémité du magazine à mon appellation en rétrécissant son regard sur moi.'' Ta pas osé … ''

Dès l'instant que les mots avait quitté ses lèvres, Jérémy chargea pour la table du salon et attrapa un magazine avant de l'enrouler comme le mien et commença à me frapper comme je l'avais auparavant.

Après ça, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Ont se battaient maintenant avec nos journaux et les utilisaient comme des sortes d'épées stupide. Nos cris étaient probablement audible jusqu'à la cuisine et je n'avais aucun doute que Jenna ne tarderait pas à débarquer dans une affaire de minute. Je me redressais sur mes pieds en me positionnant dans une sorte de garde et Jérémy copia mon action presque instantanément.

'' À mourir prépare-toi, jeune Padawoin ! '' S'exclama Jérémy dans une tentative d'imitation de Yoda et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éclater dans un fous-rire.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? '' Surgit la voix de Jenna, confuse et presque incrédule et Jérémy et moi, tournèrent aussitôt nos regards coupable vers Jenna ainsi que Damon.

Ok, maintenant c'était très embarrassant !

J'abaissais instantanément mon journal sentant le rouge me monter aux joues sous le regard amusé de Damon avant de reporter mon regard sur Jérémy et croiser son regard m'indiquant rien de bon.

'' C'est de sa faute ! '' M'exclamais-je aussitôt dans la même façon que Jérémy en nous pointant chacun du doigt en accusation et je ne tardais pas à froncer les sourcils en même temps que Jérémy.

Jenna pinça le pont de son nez en nous dévisageant, lasse et soupira.'' À les enfants !''

J'écarquillais les yeux incrédule comme je regardais son dos fuyant de nouveau vers la cuisine avant de posé mes yeux sur Damon qui nous dévisageaient toujours avec ce sourire moqueur.

'' Aucun commentaire !'' Déclarais-je bourru, en lançant un éclat sur Damon puis, Jérémy.

Damon leva les mains en signe de fausse reddition avec son sourire moqueur.'' Je n'ai rien dit.''

Je secouais la tête, irrité et me retourna pour marcher jusqu'au canapé. J'entendis les pas de Jérémy me suivre et il fut bientôt de nouveau à mes côtés.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, au fait ?'' Surgit Jérémy en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction de la cuisine me faisant secouer la tête.

'' A décider que depuis qu'Elena sortait avec Stefan, il pourrait lancer un dîner de famille stupide.'' Répondis-je édulcorant légèrement la vérité.

J'étais persuadé qu'il pouvait nous entendre et je n'allais pas laisser une nouvelle opportunité de partagé une mon aversion pour le vampire.

'' Il est plutôt cool.'' Déclara Jérémy en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, récoltant une de mes grimaces.

'' Cool est tout sauf ce que j'emploierais pour définir Damon.''Objectais-je sombrement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.''Délirant égoïste, prétentieux et complètement maniaque seraient beaucoup plus juste.''

'' Who !'' Souffla Jérémy, stupéfait.'' Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas.''

'' Tu te souviens d'Andrew Parker de la cinquième année ? '' Demandais-je en gardant un intérêt limité sur l'écran de télévision.

Jérémy fronça les sourcils dans la pensée.'' Celui qui te poussait dans les couloirs et coupait tes cheveux en classe ? ''

''Ouais, cet abruti là !'' Acceptais-je en grinçant des dents au simple souvenir.'' Et bien, mon aversion pour Damon Salvatore est dix fois pire que pour ce gars-là.''

Juste à ce moment ci, Elena choisi de faire sa grande apparition et marcha tout droit pour la cuisine. J'imaginais déjà le choc dans ses yeux à la vue de Damon cuisinant dans notre propre maison et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux dans la pensée. C'était de sa faute. Elle avait accepter de faire équipe avec Stefan sur ce coup-là et maintenant, nous étions tous obliger de supporter la présence du vampire.

Soudain, la poche de mon jean bourdonna attirant le regard de Jérémy sur moi et je faufilais ma main à l'intérieur pour récupérer mon téléphone et constater que j'avais un message texte.

Félix : Je t'en prie, tire-moi delà ! Ils sont complètement dingue !

Un sourire en coin traversa mes lèvres à ma lecture et je secouais légèrement la tête à sa théâtralité.

Moi :  J'aimerai pouvoir te dire qu'ils ne doivent pas être si terrible que ça mais connaissant ta mère, je pense que ce serait un mensonge.

Félix :  Crois-moi, tu es bien loin de la réalité. Ma grand-mère veux m'envoyer dans une congrégation chrétienne pour et je la cite : « Me sauver des griffes de Satan qui me rends gay. » et mon grand-père n'arrête pas de dire que si je suis gay c'est de la faute de mon père et son manque de virilité.

J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité et étais tellement plongé dans ma lecture de mon message que je n'avais pas vue Jérémy quitté le canapé pour revenir avec Damon à ses côtés.

Il fallait que Damon s'assoit à mes côtés et se racla la gorge pour que je détachais mes yeux de mon écran simplement pour froncer les sourcils et soupirer audible à sa vue.

'' Qu'est-ce … ? Tu n'es pas censé déranger Elena en ce moment ?'' Cassais-je ennuyé dans un murmure feutré depuis que Jérémy se trouvait dans la pièce.

'' Ton frère ma proposé une partie de jeux vidéo. Comment pourrais-je dire non ? '' Rétorqua Damon en feignant une mine épouvanté à la simple pensé et apporta une main à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur mort, me faisant rouler des yeux, agacé.

Je soupirais fortement avant de lever les yeux au ciel et me recentrer sur mon téléphone dans une tentative d'ignorer le vampire.'' Peu importe.''

Moi :  Effectivement, cela semble terrible ! Tu crois qu'ils finiront par l'accepter un jour ?

Je tapais légèrement mes doigts contre le dos de mon téléphone dans l'expectative de sa réponse et me permis un regard sur le jeu des garçons pour constater sans grande surprise que Damon menait le jeu. Il était évident qu'il utilisait ses réflexes de vampire pour gagner.

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau dans mes mains captivant brièvement l'intérêt des garçons et je déverrouillais à nouveau mon écran pour lire le texte de Félix.

J'entendis vaguement la voix de Damon en arrière plan comme je m'attelais à lire le message de Félix.

Félix : Je ne pense pas mais il est hors de question que tu me laisse subir un autre de ces dîners de famille tout seul. Demain soir, tu viens dîner à la maison.

PS : Je ne prends pas Non comme une réponse, pétasse !

'' Euh … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? '' Demandais-je sortant de ma stupeur en fronçant les sourcils à l'attention de Damon.

Damon copia mon froncement de sourcils en me jaugeant attentivement.'' À qui tu parles ? ''

'' Sûrement à ce gars bizarre avec qui elle est partout au lycée.'' Répondit Jérémy à ma place, ne cachant pas son mépris dans son ton, me faisant le foudroyer du regard.

'' Il s'appelle Félix et tu le sais très bien.'' Explosais-je sur Jérémy en me penchant pour le regarder.''De plus, il n'est pas bizarre. Seulement, différent.''

Damon haussa un sourcil curieux.'' Celui qui a frapper sur moi au Grill ? ''

'' Il est gay ? '' S'estomaqua Jérémy ne détachant jamais ses yeux de l'écran tandis que je roulais des yeux, irrité une nouvel fois par l'intervention de Damon.

'' Bravo, le génie. Tu sais faire deux et deux.'' Commentais-je sarcastique en secouant la tête et tapa une réponse rapide pour Félix.

Je sentis Damon se pencher sur moi, m'interpellant comme il murmura, narquois.'' Quelqu'un obtient tout contrarier.''

Bien sûr que je devenais contrarier. Félix était aussi important pour moi que Stefan l'était et je n'allais pas rester sans rien dire quand mon idiot de frère agissait comme un trou du cul. Damon remplissait déjà ce rôle et il me tapait suffisamment sur le système.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine sans même m'en rendre compte avec une mine renfrogné et reporta mon regard sur le jeu.

'' En tout cas, si tu y a jamais jouer, tu es vraiment fort.'' Commenta Jérémy en jouant avec son contrôleur entre ses mains et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

'' C'est parce qu'il triche !'' Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même tandis que Damon cocha un sourire en coin malicieux.

'' Oh! J'apprends très vite.'' Mentit ouvertement Damon en se défoulant sur le jeu avant de me faire sursauter me piquant mon côté, passant inaperçu aux yeux de Jérémy grâce à sa vitesse de vampire.'' Et, j'ai de bons réflexes.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à son touché lumière en cassant un éclat incrédule sur lui avant de scooter plus loin dans le canapé dans une vaine tentative de m'éloigner du vampire.

Soudain, le téléphone de Jérémy s'emballa, me soutirant mon regard de Damon pour l'appareil et je haussais un sourcil curieux comme mon frère rejeta ouvertement l'appel en jetant son téléphone sur le canapé.

Je voulais savoir ce qui avait susciter cette réaction de Jérémy mais choisissais de rester silencieuse à l'inverse de Damon qui semblait n'avoir rien compris au sens de vie privée.

'' Qui tu viens de jeter ?''

C'était quoi son problème avec ses questions indiscrète sur nos correspondants. Il cherchait des réponses. J'avais pu ressentir sa méfiance à l'égard de Stefan durant toute la journée et même si je désirais toujours avoir le dos de Stefan, je ne pouvais pas être plus en accord avec Damon. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et malheureusement, c'était justifié.

'' Cette fille, Anna.'' Répondit distraitement Jérémy.'' Le genre hyper-obstinée.''

Je feignais aussitôt un air éberlué.'' Une fille s'intéresse à toi ? Pas possible.''

Je souriais d'un large sourire railleur comme Jérémy m'envoya un éclat le long du chemin tandis que Damon souriait d'avantage en me lançant un regard de côté. Visiblement ma gouaille avec Jérémy l'amusait.

Damon réalisait maintenant que Mila était bien plus sournoise et malicieuse qu'il pensait au début. Elle avait considérablement changé depuis le fameux jour où il l'avait rencontrer dans les bois et il ne pouvait pas nier le fait, qu'il jouissait de plus en plus de sa compagnie. Cela était d'avantage déroutant pour lui puisqu'il ne se souciait pas des humains et encore moins de petite adolescente souffrant de la perte de ses parents. Quelque chose en Mila lui donnait envie de se soucier. C'était à ce moment que Damon savait qu'il devait ouvrir rapidement la tombe et partir avec Katherine le plus tôt possible.

'' Mais sexy ? '' Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres à l'attention du jumeau de Mila et souriait d'autant plus au petit commentaire ennuyé de Mila.

'' Prévisible.'' Murmura-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

'' Ouais. Mais franchement bizarre.'' Convenu Jérémy soulignant son point, me faisant à nouveau rouler des yeux.

Entendre mon jumeau de parler de fille n'était pas l'idée d'une bonne soirée. En fait, entendre mon frère parler de fille avec Damon était encore plus monstrueux. Je voulais désespérément quitter cette conversation mais je ne faisais pas suffisamment confiance à Damon auprès de mon frère pour le laisser avec lui.

''Pouf !'' S'exclama Damon, d'un ton exagérer.'' Sexy l'emporte. Et de très loin, crois-moi.''

Jérémy lâcha un rire guttural au commentaire de Damon, m'exaspérant au plus haut point et je me hissais sur mes pieds pour le frapper fortement à l'arrière du crâne récoltant un petit sifflement endolori de mon idiot de frère.'' Ne pas l'écouter ! ''

Je me tournais vers Damon en rétrécissant mes yeux, m'apprêtant à lui donner un éclat mais constata sa position raide. Il avait encore ses pouces actifs sur le contrôleur et les yeux rivés sur l'écran mais de ce que je pouvais voir, il n'était plus vraiment à l'écoute ou plutôt il l'était mais pas au sujet de notre conversation.

Il ne fallait pas vraiment être un physicien expérimenté pour comprendre qu'il espionnait la conversation de Jenna et Elena mais pour être honnête il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'audition surnaturelle étant donné, qu'elles n'étaient pas si furtive qu'elles le pensaient. Je pouvais entendre sans grande difficulté comme Jenna déclara à quel point, Damon était craquant et je pouvais déjà voir le sourire de contentement et de prétention se profiler sur les lèvres de ce dernier tandis qu'Elena utilisait son avantage pour discriminer Damon.

Je donnais un coup de coude bien placer dans les côtes de Damon avec une mine renfrogné.'' Cesse d'espionner. Harceleur cul effrayant !''

Damon écarquilla faussement les yeux, feignant mine d'être choqué par mon action et se tourna vers moi en essayant de cacher son sourire narquois.

J'en avais définitivement assez de la présence du vampire et me leva en lissant mon jean avec mes mains pour me rendre dans le confort de ma chambre quand la sonnette retentit suivi de près par la course d'Elena pour la porte. Je n'avais pas de doute sur l'identité de notre invité et il semblerait que Damon non plus comme il se leva du canapé en jetant le contrôleur en pleine partit, récoltant le gémissement agacé de Jérémy.

Je posais mon regard sur Damon et croisais son regard facétieux. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais entrain de lutter avec mes coudes et mes hanches contre Damon pour atteindre la porte en première. Je ne savais vraiment pas d'où cela venait mais je réalisais trop tard de l'air que nous avions quand je croisais les froncements de sourcils venant d'Elena et Stefan.

'' Mila.'' Reconnu Stefan visiblement tendu et je hochais la tête en reconnaissance tout aussi maladroite.

Je n'avais pas revu Stefan depuis l'autre soir et autant que je voulais le revoir, je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir maintenant. L'air s'était considérablement épaissit et la tension était palpable. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur Damon et son habilité à jouir des moments tendu.

Stefan lança un regard noir visiblement surprit à son attention qui ne fit que sourire d'avantage le vampire au cheveux sombre. Damon salua Stefan dans toute sa splendeur me faisant rouler des yeux avec ennui.

Stefan ne tarda pas à reprendre de son irritation à l'attention de son frère comme il reporta son attention sur Elena et moi.'' Il faut qu'on parle.''

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être dans la boucle pour comprendre qu'il signifiait quelque chose au sujet de l'ouverture de la crypte et je savais à cet instant qu'il était mon moment pour faire ma sortie. J'étais peut-être contre Stefan pour la trahison de son frère mais je n'étais pas non plus du côté de Damon. Je ne voulais pas que la tombe soit ouverte tout autant que Stefan mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire quelque chose à se sujet. Tout ce que je savais était que je voulais rester aussi loin du surnaturel possible et même si cela signifiait me tenir à l'écart de leur projets alors c'était plus que nécessaire.

Je regardais comme Elena s'aventura à la suite de Stefan sans même sourciller me rappelant de la stupidité de ma sœur suivi de près par Damon qui me donna un haussement de sourcil à mon état fixe.

'' Vous entendez ça ? '' Interpellais-je les trois autres qui me dévisageaient avec confusion.'' Jérémy m'appelle. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Bye.''

Je ne leurs laissais même pas la chance de me retenir comme je courrais presque jusqu'au salon et me laissa retomber sur le canapé avec un soupir.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Demanda Jérémy avec curiosité comme il me jaugea de côté avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

'' Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir.'' Répondis-je à la hâte en me passant les mains sur mon visage dans la fatigue.

Ces vampires et toutes leurs histoires allaient être ma mort un jour et je pouvais déjà sentir le péage des derniers mois.

Seulement quand je pensais obtenir enfin un repos de toute cette merde surnaturelle, Elena, Damon et Stefan choisissaient à nouveau de faire leur entrée.

J'entendis Elena accourant après Damon qui entra dans le salon avec une expression déterminé qui ne m'inspirais rien de bon et se posta sur l'accoudoir à mes côtés en jaugeant Jérémy.

'' Dis donc toi, je sais que tu as trouvé un vieux truc trop cool genre «mémoire d'un ancêtre».'' Surgit Damon, son ton mélangé avec faux intérêt et sarcasme me faisant me retourner pour regarder Stefan dans l'expectative.'' Tu l'as montré à qui exactement ?''

Stefan me donna un regard rassurant mais cela ne servait à rien. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à la situation et Damon planant sur mon jumeau comme un faucon guetterait sa proie ne faisait rien pour calmer mes nerfs.

'' Sois gentil !'' Exigea Damon sa voix lisse et menaçante.'' Contente-toi de me répondre !''

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me rapprocher instinctivement vers Jérémy dans l'inquiétude. Mon jumeau ne savait pas ce que Damon était capable mais je l'étais et ce ton était juste une démonstration de son impatience.

'' C'est une blague, là.'' Lâcha Jérémy incrédule en riant légèrement me faisant lever mes yeux sur Elena et Stefan dans l'urgence à l'expression sombre de Damon.

'' Jérémy.'' Intervenu Elena tout aussi tendu que je l'étais si ce n'est pas plus.''. A qui as-tu parlé du journal de Jonathan Gilbert en dehors du prof d'histoire ?''

Je regardais Jérémy comme il mit son jeu sur pause et me lança un regard de côté visiblement agacé par l'insistance et la légère confusion.

''Pourquoi tout le monde est obsédé par ce truc là ?'' Grommela Jérémy m'interpellant tout comme les autres et je me mis en avant pour capter son attention.

'' Jérémy, réponds à la question.'' Intimais-je aussi compréhensive et calme que je pouvais gérer même si je devenais de plus en plus paniqué par le second.

Jérémy roula ouvertement des yeux ne cachant pas son irritation mais répondit tout de même.''A cette fille, Anna.''

À cela je reposais aussitôt mon attention sur Damon et le vit froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

''La sexy bizarre ?''

La tension était beaucoup trop présente dans la pièce et comme à mon habitude, la pression était trop dur à gérer. Je devais lâcher une remarque de bon sens pour simplement me détendre à travers tout cela.

Je souriais brièvement comme je portais mon regard sur Damon.'' Voir ? Encore un surnom.''

L'échange tacite qui passa entre Damon et moi était bref mais le sourire en coin de Damon suffisait à alerté Stefan et Elena qui nous jaugeaient avec confusion et appréhension.

'' C'est qui cette Anna ?'' Ne tarda pas Stefan à demander comme il essaya de remettre la conversation sur le droit chemin et éloigner l'attention de Damon de moi.

'' Çà, je vais très vite le découvrir. '' Répondit Damon en lançant un coup d'œil déterminé sur Stefan par-dessus son épaule.

Juste à ce moment, le téléphone choisit de sonner et je me levais dans l'espoir d'échapper à la situation mais Elena me devança.

Je gesticulais sur place dans l'exaspération et mordu l'intérieur de ma joue pour empêcher mon irritation de se faire entendre. Je ne savais pas si je l'avais déjà dit mais je détestais vraiment cette merde surnaturelle.

'' Et toi, comment tu l'as connu ?'' Demanda Damon reportant son attention sur Jérémy, me faisant regarder mon frère dans l'appréhension.

Cette ville était juste un foutu aimant à danger et notre famille ne cessait de se retrouver entre les feux croisés à chaque fois. Seulement, seul Elena et moi étions au courant des dangers qui bossent dans la nuit et je commençais sérieusement à devenir inquiète pour mon jumeau.

'' Ben, je la connais. C'est tout.'' Répondit Jérémy avec attitude perdant lui aussi peu à peu sa patience avant d'ajouter.'' Elle doit me rejoindre au bar.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique à cela tandis que Damon s'exclama dans la hâte.

'' Parfait. Je t'y emmènes.'' Déclara-t-il plus dans un ton de commande qu'une proposition et je pris aussitôt un pas en avant.'' Allez ! Viens !''

'' Hum! Ben, d'accord.'' Convenu Jérémy en se levant à son tour mais je m'interposais dans le chemin et interpella Damon par la même occasion.

'' Toi.'' Appelais-je en pointant mon regard sur Jérémy dans un ton de commande.'' Tu restes ici.''

Mon jumeau fronça les sourcils à mon ton tout comme Damon qui semblait plus agacé tandis que Stefan écarquilla légèrement les yeux dans l'inquiétude.

'' Mila … ''

'' Non, Stefan.'' Le coupais-je avant même qu'il pouvait dire autre chose et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine en rétrécissant mes yeux sur le vampire au cheveux sombre avec un élan de courage.'' Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu ne mêleras pas mon frère dans tout ça, c'est clair.''

Je pouvais voir le regard de Damon s'assombrir considérablement à cela et la tension s'approfondir entre nous comme Stefan guettait Damon comme si il allait foncer sur une tuerie d'une minute à l'autre. Je pouvais presque sentir l'électricité dans le coussinet de mes doigts et était pleinement consciente du bruit assourdissant de mon rythme cardiaque.

'' OK !'' Intervenu Jérémy en haussant légèrement la voix mais je ne quittais pas une seule fois Damon des yeux.'' Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? ''

'' Ce n'est rien, Jérémy. Vous devriez y aller.'' Intervenu Stefan, me lançant un regard me prévenant de ne pas intervenir comme si il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

Je voulais lui faire confiance et je lui faisais probablement mais c'était de Damon que je me méfiais. La simple idée du vampire avec mon frère suffisait à m'envoyer dans une sorte de panique incontrôlable.

Damon reporta son attention sur son frère à cela avant de retourner à m'observer, me défiant probablement d'intervenir cette fois et je savais que c'était inutile d'essayer de les empêcher.

Je suivais le dos fuyant de Jérémy sans jamais décocher mon regard de sa silhouette jusqu'à ce que la porte se referma sur les deux.

Je sentis Stefan me rejoindre dès l'instant où la porte se referma mais ne fis aucun geste pour le reconnaître. Je me doutais que son acceptation de laisser mon frère avec Damon était une partie de son plan mais je ne voulais vraiment rien avoir avec sa foutu machinerie en ce moment. Je n'étais pas prête à laisser mon frère être utiliser comme appât à chaque fois que cela l'arrangeait et même si je lui faisais confiance.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, il ira bien.'' Tenta Stefan pour me rassurer en posant sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant mais je haussais à contrecœur son touché et me tourna vers lui.

'' Tu peux me l'assurer ? '' Cassais-je sèchement.'' Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire qu'il est en sécurité avec ton frère ? Qu'il ne le blessera pas ? ''

Stefan fut accablé de culpabilité comme il me jaugea avec son froncement de sourcils familier avant de reprendre avec un ton presque suppliant.

'' Mila, on avait besoin qu'il parte. Nous devons obtenir ce grimoire avant lui et ce n'était pas possible avec Damon ici.''

Je secouais tristement la tête.'' Il n'y pas de « on » dans ça, Stefan. Je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça et je te remercies mais je ne peux pas participer à cela. Tu es probablement la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici mais je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas participer à toute cette merde surnaturel. ''

Stefan regarda la jeune fille devant lui et pouvait facilement voir la résiliation ainsi que quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vue chez elle. Il regrettait de lui avoir cacher une partie de la vérité lors de l'accident de ses parents car maintenant, il pouvait facilement voir que cela avait affecter son esprit à son sujet.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à voir de son point de vue et ne la forcerait probablement jamais. Elle était bien plus précieuse pour lui pour jouer avec elle comme cela. Il se contenta de hocher à contrecœur la tête en compréhension et regarda son dos comme elle montait les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Il reviendrait pour elle et ferait tout en son possible pour obtenir de nouveau à ses côtés. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait.

 **Bien , bien ! Grosse impro sur ce chapitre :)**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous avez penser de Mila et Damon faire les courses ? :p**

 **La relation Mila/Jérémy ?**

 **Puis, encore le conflit d'intérêt entre Stefan et Mila , plein de rebondissement que j'espère vous ont plus :) N'hésiter pas à me donner de vos nouvelles ainsi que vos penser sur ce chapitre :)**

 **Question :**

 **Allez-y ! Allez-y dites-moi qu'elle relation vous shipper pour l'instant ;)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	13. Chapter 13

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi, favoriser cette histoire et même commenter, cela me va droit au coeur et j'espère entendre plus de vous à l'avenir ! Vous êtes tous super, merci ! merci ! merci !**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW !**

Chapitre _13_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser. J'étais au-delà confuse et plus encore perdu par les derniers événements. Comme je l'avais prévu, le plan de Stefan pour contrecarré Damon avait échoué et Elena s'était retrouver avec du sang de vampire dans son système. Damon l'avait forcé en elle mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. En effet, Elena avait été kidnappé par cette fameuse Anna qui était aussi un vampire. Elle s'était rapprocher de Jérémy pour atteindre les frères Salvatore et avait démontrer une nouvelle fois tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Elle avait impliquer mon jumeau._

 _Stefan avait essayé de me tenir à ses côtés pour récupérer Elena mais j'avais refuser. Je savais que cela n'était pas vraiment digne de moi mais je voulais un semblant de normalité dans ma vie et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais l'obtenir si je m'impliquais sans cesse avec les frères. Je me souvenais encore de l'expression de Stefan à mon rejet._

 _Je me tenais devant ma fenêtre en essayant de réaliser que la disparition d'Elena était bien réel et pas seulement un malentendu. Stefan m'avait appelé pour m'expliquer la situation et ne tardait pas à me rejoindre pour tenter de me rallier dans la recherche de ma sœur. Autant que je voulais l'aider, cela m'étais impossible. Ce qui était arrivé à Elena suffisait à me freiner quant à mon implication dans tout cela. Damon lui avait donné son sang et aurait pu la tuer sans même sourciller, me laissant avec une sœur vampire. Je n'étais pas prête à encourir ce risque. Je pensais sincèrement que je pourrais être une partie du monde de Stefan mais plus les semaines avançaient et plus le danger devenait plus grand. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui me stoppais. Non, c'était le fait que plus les semaines avançaient et plus de monde étaient impliquer. Ce n'était plus seulement, Stefan, Damon, Elena et moi. Maintenant, il y avait aussi Bonnie et Jérémy malgré le fait qu'il n'en était pas encore conscient. Je ne pouvais pas rester là et regarder toute les personnes que je connaissais devenir une partie de cela. Qui savait ce qui se passerait le prochain. Les amis des Elena seront impliquer et puis quoi ? Félix et Jenna, aussi ? Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser ses choses arriver._

 _J'entendis la sonnette suivi de près par la voix guillerette de Jenna et je détachais mon regard de ma fenêtre quand ma porte fut ouverte simplement pour rencontrer le regard soucieux de Stefan._

 _'' Hey !'' Saluais-je en sautant sur mes pieds comme il prit un pas de plus dans ma chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

 _'' Mila, je suis désolé.'' S'excusa aussitôt Stefan comme je m'apprêtais à parler, me surprenant légèrement.'' Je te promets qu'on va la sortir delà.''_

 _Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue en secouant difficilement la tête sachant pertinemment ce que j'allais dire allait poser un impact considérable dans notre relation et me retourna pour regarder à l'extérieur avant de reporter mon attention sur Stefan qui me dévisageait, perplexe._

 _'' J'ai confiance en toi, Stefan. Je sais que tu vas la retrouver.'' Assurais-je en insistant malgré moi sur l'utilisation du tu et je pouvais voir l'expression de Stefan tomber dans la compréhension._

 _'' Mais tu ne vas pas m'aider, c'est ça ? '' Conclu Stefan semblant réellement affecté par cela et je hochais lentement la tête, le faisant prendre un nouveau pas vers moi pour s'arrêter à ma hauteur.'' Mila, Elena possède du sang de vampire dans ses veines. Tu comprends ce que cela implique ?''_

 _Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Je n'étais pas une imbécile et quelque chose en moi se brisa à ce moment._

 _'' Et a cause de qui, Stefan ? Hein ? '' Explosais-je dans un éclat.'' Damon est a blâmer mais la vérité, c'est que vous êtes tous à blâmer. Elena s'est mis dans cela toute seule. Qui sera la prochaine ? Moi ? Ou Bonnie ? Caroline ? Peut-être Jérémy, Jenna ou Félix, hein ? J'ai l'opportunité de me tenir à l'écart, je ne vais pas la gâcher. Désolé, Stefan mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire.''_

 _Je savais dès l'instant ou ses mots avaient quitté mes lèvres que je les regrettais. L'expression coupable et blessé sur le visage de Stefan était tout simplement intenable._

 _Stefan était repartit après ça. Disant qu'il comprenait et qu'il était à nouveau désolé pour m'entraîner dans tout cela et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. J'étais censé être son amie mais j'avais tout fichu en place. J'avais voulu passer tout le reste de la journée dans mes couvertures et cacher ma honte pour être une telle garce mais malheureusement, j'avais du me rendre au dîner chez Félix. Je n'avais pas voulu m'y rendre et je savais que j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas le faire considérant la tournure de la soirée._

 _Je descendais de mon SUV quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit à l'intérieur de la poche de mon blouson. Je sortais l'appareil et déverrouillais l'écran pour m'apercevoir que j'avais un message texte._

 _Damon : Regarder qui n'est plus aussi courageuse ! J'aurai pensé que tu serais aux coude à coude avec Stefan pour sauver ta chère grande sœur étant donné qu'elle pourrait devenir un vampire. _

_Je fusillais mon écran dans l'irritation à la petite pique de Damon et tapa une réponse dans la hâte._

 _Moi : Je ne suis pas stupide voilà tout. Tu vas ouvrir la tombe quoique l'on essaye pour t'en empêcher et je rallonge simplement mon espérance de vie en faisant cela. Elena était assez stupide pour s'obtenir elle-même impliquer dans tout cela. J'ai la chance de m'en sortir, je ne compte pas entrer dans les feux croisés. De plus, je possède une vie, j'avais déjà des projets plus important que te voir ouvrir cette foutu crypte … _

_Je replaçais mon téléphone dans ma poche pensant que cela suffirait à stopper Damon dans son envie de me tourmenter et m'engagea dans l'allée des Fell pour la porte. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel paraissait d'une couleur plus violet, rose que bleu, m'exposant à un spectacle tout simplement magnifique. Je me laissais distraire un peu plus longtemps par la beauté de ce spectacle quand le bourdonnement dans ma poche retentit à nouveau. Je soupirais en reprenant mon téléphone._

 _Damon : Sage décision. Je vais obtenir cette tombe ouverte et rien ne m'en empêchera. Saint Stefan est au courant de ta décision ? Je parie qu'il doit être anéanti. Pauvre chose. Bien que tu seras toujours impliquer Mila, que tu le veuilles ou non. Des projets ? C'est égoïste, Mila. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. _

_Je roulais des yeux dans l'ennui et rempocha mon téléphone dans ma veste. Je ne savais même pas comment Damon possédait mon numéro et encore moins pourquoi il m'envoyait des messages. Nous n'étions pas amis et je n'avais aucune envie de devoir lire un nouveau rappel de mon égoïsme. Ce bâtard arrogant devait se douter de mon état d'âme. Je me postais face à la porte de Félix avec indécision avant de finalement, frapper trois coup sec simplement pour être accueillit par Félix lui-même._

 _'' Dieu, merci. Tu es là !'' S'exclama-t-il en me tirant à l'intérieur sans même prendre un souffle et j'écarquillais les yeux en chancelant un peu pour le regarder fermé la porte._

 _'' Who ! Et bien, bonjour là.'' Saluais-je avec un rouleau d'yeux sardonique faisant retourner Félix vers moi.'' Pas le moment pour blaguer ? ''_

 _'' Ils vont me rendre complètement fou.'' Soupira Félix en s'appuyant lourdement contre la porte en donnant un coup d'œil alerte vers le salon à l'entente d'un raclement bruyant de chaise._

 _Je fis volte-face vers la personne entrant tout aussi alerte que Félix et me détendit légèrement à la vue de M. Fell. Le père de Félix était l'opposé de sa femme et je pouvais voir plus de similarité entre lui et Félix qu'envers sa propre mère. Visiblement, il profitait de la présence de sa belle-famille tout autant que Félix comme il arborait une mine fatigué et des traits tirés. Sa cravate si bien arrangé d'habitude pendait mollement autour de son cou et il passa sa main sur son visage dans la frustration avant de me reconnaître._

 _'' Mila !'' Salua-t-il avec un faible sourire forcé avant de lorgner Félix avec un regard sévère.'' Tu l'as invité, je suppose.''_

 _Je me raidis aussitôt, me sentant mal à l'aise et tourna mon attention accusatrice sur Félix. Il n'avait pas prévu ses parents de ma présence. Je me sentais ridicule maintenant._

 _'' Oui, il était hors de question que je restais à les écouter babiller plus longtemps sur mon compte.'' Accepta Félix avec une certaine détermination et frustration que je n'avais encore jamais vue chez lui._

 _Ce dîner prenait vraiment un péage sur lui et je pouvais le voir maintenant. Il physiquement et moralement épuisé._

 _Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que la famille de Félix pouvaient être si insupportable que cela mais c'était avant de les rencontrer. Cela avait probablement été le pire dîner de toute ma vie et ce, même celui chez les Lockwood lorsque j'avais surpris tante Jenna et l'oncle John se bécoter sous la table. Les grand-parents de Félix étaient condescendant et venimeux dans tout les sens du terme. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à humilié Félix ainsi que M. Fell sans aucune gêne et étaient probablement les pire personnes que j'avais rencontrer. Même Damon semblait un sain face à eux et c'était peu dire. Chaque minute étaient une opportunité de plus pour briser les deux hommes Fell et peu importe ce que l'on faisait ou disait pour les contredire, ils obtenaient toujours le dernier mot. Je n'avais pas vraiment de grande difficulté à comprendre la personnalité exubérante de Mme. Cooper-Fell maintenant. De toute évidence, elle avait été stigmatisé dans un modèle durant toute son enfance et dès l'instant ou elle s'était libérer du foyer familiale, elle s'était épanoui. C'était étrange de penser que certaine famille pouvait être ainsi entre elle. Je me souvenais de nos dîner familiaux. Ils n'étaient pas les plus glorieux ou les plus spectaculaire mais ils étaient mes meilleures souvenirs. Surtout nos repas de Noël. Je me souvenais que quand j'étais encore enfant, j'attendais d'avantage ses repas que l'arriver des cadeaux de Noël. Bien sûr, cela était toujours un plus mais la présence de ma famille me suffisait._

 _La simple pensée me ramena au dernier Noël que j'avais passé avec mes parents. Quand tout était encore simple et sans douleur._

 _Il avait neigé cette année-là et mes parents avaient allumé le feux de cheminée pour nous réchauffer. L'air de Noël pouvait se faire ressentir dans toute la maison comme je descendais les escaliers pour trouver mes parents et Elena finir de mettre la dernière boule sur le sapin tandis que Jérémy essayait de piquer des biscuit de l'assiette à l'abri des regards indiscrets. C'était une tradition. À partir du premier décembre, nous apporterions chacun une boule de Noël sur les branches du sapins jusqu'au jour de Noël ou il serait entièrement décorer. La simple vue orna un sourire chaleureux sur mes lèvres et je finissais de descendre les escaliers et fus accueillis par une accolade aimante de ma mère suivi d'un baiser sur le front._

 _'' Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, miel ? '' Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'arbre de Noël avec un sourire bienveillant._

 _Je me penchais dans la chaleur de son touché et regarda mon père mettre la touche finale en allumant les guirlandes. Les lumières vinrent à la vie et la simple vue m'émerveilla. Noël avait toujours été ma fête préférer et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la tradition._

 _'' Je l'aime.'' Répondis-je en me détachant de ma mère pour rejoindre Jérémy sur le canapé et frapper sa main ludique qui tenait un biscuit._

 _'' Hey !'' S'exclama-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils avant de reporter son regard sur moi et se laisser emporter par mon sourire contagieux._

 _Si j'avais su que cela serait mon dernier Noël avec ma famille réuni, j'en aurai profiter d'avantage._

 _Après le dîner avec les Fell, qui avaient durée seulement quelque heures mais sembler une éternité pour moi, j'étais rentrer à la maison simplement pour être accueillis par Jenna. Avec les derniers événements, j'avais totalement oublié le parti de Duke et il semblerait que Jérémy et Elena se trouvaient là-bas. Plus tard, j'avais appris qu'en réalité, Jérémy s'était fait attaqué par Anna qui voulait elle aussi obtenir dans la crypte et Elena ainsi que Stefan aidaient finalement Damon à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Comme il l'avait affirmer, il ouvrirait ce tombeau et personne ne l'empêcherait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et bien c'était ce que j'avais penser à ce moment là. Seulement plus tard dans la soirée, j'avais eu une surprise des plus inattendu._

 _Les souvenirs de ma famille m'avaient laisser une impression morose. J'avais besoin de me distraire de mes pensées et s'était pour cela que je me trouvais maintenant assise sur mon lit, les jambes croisés en position indienne avec mes doigts frôlant les cordes de ma guitare. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me laissais emporter par la mélodie et commença à fredonner puis chanter dans un léger murmure une berceuse que ma mère me chantait souvent quand j'étais enfant._

 _'' Remember those walls I built, Well, baby they're tumbling down, And they didn't even put up a fight, They didn't even make up a sound, I found a way to let you in, But I never really had a doubt,  
Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now.'' Murmurais-je en rythme gardant mes yeux rivés sur le sol quand un bruit m'interpella. _

_Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu laissant un son aigu remplir ma chambre et chercha la source du bruit simplement pour froncer les sourcils à la vue de Damon. Il me regardait pas, ses yeux étaient focalisés sur mon plancher et il semblait à peine pouvoir se tenir debout. Je pensais qu'il était probablement ivre mais une observation plus poussé me laissait penser que quelque chose clochait. Son visage était vide de toute émotion, ses yeux plonger dans le néant comme ci il sombrait dans une sorte d'abîme et son dos était voûté. Il semblait déchirer, vulnérable. Quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas à Damon Salvatore._

 _Je l'observais plus en détail et pouvais voir ses cheveux dans une sorte de désordre comme ci il avait tenter de les arracher. Sa chemise noir de créateur était entrouverte laissant apercevoir sa poitrine blême mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'interpella. Son expression. Il était brisé, anéantit et il semblait près à casser à tout moment. Je ne savais pas si j'étais rassurer de me trouver en sa présence à ce moment. Il ne ressemblait pas au Damon que je connaissais et il me faisait préoccupé. Je n'aimais pas me sentir comme cela pour le vampire au cheveux sombre mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme cela à la vue devant moi._

 _Finalement, Damon rompu le silence pesant dans un murmure imperceptible. Je vis ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entendis pas ce qu'il disait. Je fronçais les sourcils d'autant plus soucieuse et il répéta en gardant ses yeux dans le vide._

 _'' Elle n'y était pas. Elle n'a jamais été.'' Murmura-t-il, sa voix tremblante me laissant totalement confuse quant à ce qu'il laissait entendre._

 _Je me risquais à descendre de mon lit, récoltant des frissons quand mes pieds nu entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid et pris un pas prévenant avec un léger froncement de sourcils, soucieux._

 _'' Damon ! '' Appelais-je doucement, hésitante.'' Je ne comprends pas. Je … dis-moi.''_

 _Damon releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé me figèrent sur place comme mon rythme cardiaque ramassa dans l'anxiété. Ils ne tenaient plus aucune lueur de malice ou de calcul, ils étaient juste vitreux, dépourvu de tout sentiment à part la douleur, la tristesse et la peine. Il y avait un long silence pesant entre nous comme nous restions figé sur place, les yeux dans les yeux sans échanger un seul mot puis Damon se risqua à nouveau à parler._

 _'' Pourquoi ?'' Demanda-t-il soudain, me laissant d'autant plus confuse sur la situation.'' Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit au bonheur ? Elle savait où j'étais.''_

 _Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune réponse à cela mais je savais que voir Damon ainsi me brisa un peu plus. La vue de lui comme cela était juste insupportable. Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il disait mais il était définitivement anéanti et je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. M'armant de tout le courage et d'audace que je pouvais rassembler, je pris un pas en avant et apporta lentement mais sûrement ma main pour la sienne. Dès l'instant où j'avais refermer mes doigts sur les siens, son regard tomba sur nos mains entrelacés et je levais les yeux pour rencontrer ses orbes envoûtante et commença à le tirer avec moi pour mon lit. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, se contentant de me suivre, m'inquiétant d'avantage._

 _Je poussais légèrement ma guitare sur le côté avant de m'asseoir et tirer Damon avec moi. Il était silencieux, le regard hagard. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire comme je l'avais déjà dit, je n'étais pas vraiment la bonne personne quand on recherchait du réconfort._

 _Cependant, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme cela sans rien faire. Damon avait en partie raison. Je serais toujours impliquer mais pas pour les même raisons qu'ils devaient penser. Je serais toujours impliquer parce que pour une raison étrange, je me sentais bien plus proche des frères Salvatore que n'importe qui. Stefan comptait énormément pour moi et de toute évidence, je me souciais de Damon dans une façon étrange._

 _Contre tout attente, je me penchais sur Damon et enveloppa mes bras autour de son cadre, laissant ma tête reposer sur sa poitrine, là ou son cœur devait se trouver. Je fus surprise de l'entendre battre et leva mes yeux ahurit sur Damon avant de fondre légèrement à son apparence._

 _Je reposais ma tête sur sa poitrine me laissant bercer par les doux battement de son cœur et attrapa sa main qui reposait à ses côtés pour lui donner une pression rassurante._

 _Damon était totalement immobile sous le touché de Mila, il se sentait froid. Autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur et même ce, avec la température ambiante de Mila. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu. Après s'être rendu à la chambre d'hotel d'Anna et sa mère pour obtenir des réponses sur K … Elle n'avait jamais été dans la tombe._

 _Cent quarante-cinq année à attendre pour rien. Dans toute son existence, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détruit. Il avait errer le long des rues de Mystic Falls et avais fini par s'arrêter devant le ménage Gilbert. Il pensait s'infliger une douleur encore plus sourde mais il avait entendu son chant. Sa voix et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer sur le côté de la maison pour entendre plus. Malgré la noirceur de son cœur, sa voix avait semblé apaisé ne serais-ce qu'un instant sa douleur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait escalader sa fenêtre et s'était retrouver dans sa chambre. Elle avait continuer à chanter, ne remarquant pas encore sa présence et il s'était laisser emporter par sa voix et la douce odeur d'amande et de vanille qu'elle semblait porter partout où elle se trouvait._

 _Maintenant, Mila se trouvait appuyé sur lui, ses cheveux encore humide de sa douche trempant sa chemise mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupation. Son regard se posa sur sa petite main frêle recouvrant sa plus large soulignant leur différence à bien des égards. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en montant dans sa chambre, il finirait par se câlin avec Mila mais s'était plutôt agréable … en quelque sorte. Il se sentait soutenu et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela. Il se laissa entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens et apporta son autre bras autour du cadre menu de la brune, l'approchant un peu plus de lui._

 _'' Tu as le droit au bonheur, Damon.'' Souffla Mila dans un faible murmure, tranchant un peu plus à l'intérieur de lui.'' Tout le monde à le droit.''_

 **Un cour chapitre mais restant toujours intéressant ! Nous découvrons un peu plus de la vie de Mila et ses impressions sur la fameuse famille Fell. Puis, enfin, un vrai tempos de collage avec Damon .**

 **À votre avis, qui est le plus brisé des quatre :**

 **Damon avec son problème de confiance et sa sensibilité sur son humanité ainsi que le complexe de second choix ?**

 **Mila est son abyme de tristesse avec la perte de ses parents et son besoin irrépréhensible d'acceptation ainsi que sa dépression ?**

 **Stefan et son besoin d'arracher des jugulaires ainsi que sa culpabilité inépuisable et son soucis constant ?**

 **Ou le dernier mais pas des moindre, Klaus et son complexe de père différent et son besoin obsessionnelle de loyauté et d'acceptation ?**

 **Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, et merci encore les amis pour votre suivi ainsi que vos postes.**

 **Xoxo :-***


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la crypte avait été ouverte. Finalement, j'avais appris ce qui avait rendu Damon dans cet état et j'avais encore du mal à vraiment croire que Katherine les avait tromper comme cela. Bien qu'en y repensant, j'avais déjà méditer sur le sujet lors de mon voyage en Géorgie avec Damon et il était évident qu'ils ne savaient rien sur la vraie Katherine Pierce. Ni son passé, ni son présent. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui pesait le plus sur mon esprit. Malheureusement, comme je l'avais prévu, des personnes avaient été impliqués dans tout ce foutu monde et cette fois, c'était Bonnie. Je me faisais réellement du soucis pour la jeune sorcière. Elle et sa grand-mère avaient aider à ouvrir la tombe et la grand-mère de Bonnie en avait payé le prix. Quand j'y pensais, j'étais encore profondément choqué. Pour toute la ville, c'était une simple crise cardiaque mais seulement ceux qui était dans le secret savait la vraie raison de sa mort. J'avais parfaitement compris pourquoi Bonnie avait décider s'éloigner avec sa famille pour un temps et ne pouvais pas blâmer la fille si elle haïssait les vampires maintenant. Après tout, elle avait aussi été kidnappé en même temps qu'Elena et elle avait été la première à perdre un être chère pour ce monde malade. Seulement, quelque chose en moi me disait que ce n'était que la première d'une longue liste et ce foutu sentiment n'arrêtait pas de tourmenter mon esprit.

Je ruminais ce sentiment barattage dans le creux de mon estomac depuis le moment ou j'avais appris pour la grand-mère de Bonnie et je n'avais pas arrêter de stimuler de long en large depuis que je m'étais réveiller ce matin. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de surnaturel à signalé. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête et je n'aimais vraiment pas ce sentiment.

Je passais une nouvelle fois de ma fenêtre à la porte de ma chambre, mon froncement de sourcils entachant mes traits et passa ma main sur mon visage dans la nervosité. Je devais vraiment trouver une foutu distraction avant que je finissais par déclencher une étincelle avec mes foulées. Je me demandais pourquoi Jenna n'avait pas encore comparu dans ma chambre pour voir si je n'avais pas fait entrer toute une horde de personne de ma chambre.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? Jouer de la guitare ? Non, pas après ce qui était arriver la dernière fois._

Puis comme je stimulais vers mon placard, je m'arrêtais net en jaugeant la porte blanche avec différant poster et autre photo avec un air songeur. Je savais que je m'étais promis de ne jamais le ressortir mais c'était la seule chose qui avait le don de susciter toute ma concentration et pourrais effectivement me tirer de toute mes préoccupations. Je savais que ce ne serais pas facile mais je devais essayer. Apprendre à aimer ce que j'avais perdu et passer certaine chose. J'avais toujours aimer ça et je ne pouvais pas arrêter comme ça parce que mes parents étaient morts. Non, mon père n'aurait pas été d'accord avec cela.

Avec une profonde inspiration, j'ouvrais la porte de mon placard et leva mes yeux sur l'étagère du haut. Mon sac noir de sport se trouvait toujours à la même place que je l'avais laisser la dernière fois et prenait la poussière comme la plupart des objets qui si trouvait. Un pincement au cœur m'accabla à la simple vue et je n'étais plus aussi certaine de mon idée. Ne trouvant pas la force en moi de le tirer maintenant, je décidais de me changer avant pour me donner un peu plus de courage que nécessaire. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et marcha tout droit jusqu'au bas de commode ou je gardais mes tenues habituelle d'entraînement. J'ouvris le dernier tiroir et attrapa un jean effet motard ainsi qu'un tee-shirt crop-top à manche courte noir avant de filer pour la salle de bain. Je fermais à clés l'accès donnant sur la chambre d'Elena et ne tarda pas à troquer mon short confortable ainsi que mon gilet pour mes vêtements avant de noué mes cheveux dans un demi-chignon sur le haut du crâne laissant le reste de mes cheveux retomber le long de mon dos.

Une fois prête, je croisais à nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir et ressentis à nouveau ce fameux pincement à ma propre vue. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas vue ainsi et je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais plus troublé par le fait que j'avais laissé autant de temps passé ou alors pour essayer de mis remettre. Honnêtement, j'étais bien plus confuse sur mes propres pensées que je ne le laissais paraître. Avec toute la frustration et la confusion que je ressentais, je refis mon chemin pour mon placard et tira le sac sans même le regarder. Je devais faire une légèrement double-prise pour l'empêcher de chuter au sol ayant oublier le poids imposant qu'il représentait et sentis comme ci il pesait bien plus. J'avais l'impression de porter un poids mort et il suffisait que je prenais un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'objet du délit pour savoir que je ne pourrais jamais le faire seule. J'avais besoin d'un certain soutien et j'avais déjà en tête la personne que je voulais avec moi. Seulement, nous n'étions pas vraiment les meilleurs amis en ce moment et après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Damon, je savais que je devais faire amande honorable. Le vampire à la tête sombre était peut-être exécrable la plupart du temps mais il avait raison. Je serais toujours impliquer et il était temps que je reprenais le contrôle. J'enfilais une paire de bottine noir de motard ainsi que ma veste en cuir et repris le sac de sport avant d'attraper mes clés de voiture et refermer ma porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la maison quand Jenna sortit de l'ouverture du salon.

'' Hey, Mila. Où … '' Elle me jaugea de la tête aux pieds avec une expression perplexe avant que son regard tomba sur mon sac de sport, la faisant écarquiller les yeux comme il reporta son attention sur moi.''Tu comptes reprendre ?''

Son expression visiblement éberlué me fit sourire et je gesticulais légèrement anxieuse.'' C'était l'idée. Mais je ne sais pas … c'est peut-être trop tôt.''

'' Mila, regarde-moi.'' Surgit Jenna en prenant un pas déterminé en face de moi comme elle posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.'' Rien ne presse. Tu es courageuse de reprendre. Fais-le à ton rythme.''

Il était certain que nous avions tous changer après le décès de nos parents mais je remarquais que Jenna aussi. Elle n'était définitivement plus cette jeune adulte paumée qui avait l'habitude de s'enfuir au moindre problème. Elle avait grandit tout comme nous et ces simples mots ainsi que la réalisation de la personne qu'elle était devenu suffisait à me donner le courage de franchir le seuil.

Je comptais foncer droit pour mon SUV mais après réflexion, je me retournais sachant que Jenna se trouvait encore derrière moi et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de lui donner un sourire sincère.

'' Tu devrais te donner plus de crédit, tante Jenna. Tu es une bonne tutrice.'' Déclarais-je avant de me retourner et de crié par-dessus mon épaule en me rendant à mon SUV.'' Bye, Jenna. Je ne rentrerais pas tard.''

J'avais conduit tout le chemin en direction de la pension avec une seule idée en tête. Je savais que Stefan ne se trouvait pas avec Elena et j'avais vraiment besoin de faire les choses avec lui. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il accepterait mes excuses même si je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais lui présenter. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer comment il avait du se sentir après ce que je lui avais dit.

Finalement, je me garais derrière la camaro de Damon et descendis rapidement de mon SUV pour me diriger vers la porte. Dans d'autre circonstance, je serais entrer sans même frapper mais après les derniers événements, je n'étais plus certaine de rien alors je me risquais à sonner et attendis patiemment sur le pas de la porte. Je me permettais un coup d'œil discret sur la lisière de la forêt et me retourna vivement quand j'entendis l'ouverture de la porte simplement pour sentir mon angoisse monter à la vue de Stefan.

'' Mila ? '' Reconnu Stefan visiblement surprit par ma visite et je levais maladroitement ma main en guise de salutation avec un sourire bancale.

'' Hey !'' Saluais-je incertaine.

'' Pourquoi tu n'es pas entrer directement ? '' Demanda aussitôt Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe comme ci c'était la chose la plus absurde que j'avais fait.'' Tout va bien ? ''

Je ragaillardis à cela en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.'' Oh ! Oui , oui , tout va bien. C'est juste … et bien, tu sais …''

'' Je sais quoi ? '' Demanda Stefan avec un sourcil levé paraissant plus ennuyé par mon bégeayment qu'autre chose, me laissant vraiment inquiète quant à notre relation.

Et si, maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus me supporter ? Si tel était le cas alors j'aurais sérieusement un gros problème. Je ne savais vraiment pas si je pourrais tenir et je n'aurais qu'à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

'' Et bien, tu sais … '' Hésitais-je d'autant plus incertaine comme il fronça les sourcils.'' Avec la dernière fois qu'on s'est parler et puis, ce que j'ai dis et enfin, tu sais … '' J'étais tellement prise dans ma randonnée que je ne vis même pas le sourire en coin taquin de Stefan jusqu'à ce que je posais à nouveau mes yeux sur lui, essoufflé et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui.'' Attends, est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? ''

Cette fois, Stefan lâcha un rire amusé en levant les mains en guise de reddition et arbora une mine innocente.'' Jamais, Mila.''

'' Toi.'' Pointais-je en piquant durement sa poitrine avec une mine renfrogné.'' Imbécile, garçon vampire.''

Stefan rit silencieusement à ma petite boutade avant de faire un pas de côté pour me faire signe de rentrée avec un sourire accueillant mais je secouais négativement la tête avec un sourire en coin.

'' En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait prendre une petite balade en forêt.'' Suggérais-je avec un ton mystérieux qui ne fit que piqué au vif Stefan comme il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur en m'analysant de la tête au pied.

'' Y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu sois habillé comme Damon ? '' Questionna Stefan, feignant la nonchalance même si je pouvais relevé le soupçon désapprobateur.

Stefan jaugea Mila avec beaucoup plus d'attention maintenant. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été l'une pour portée des couleurs très vive mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa tenue qui lui rappelait trop de son frère et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier cela. Il était bien conscient du rapprochement que ses deux avaient eu durant les derniers mois et si Stefan était plutôt plus rassurer par le fait que son frère n'essayait plus de tuer sa plus proche amie, une partie de lui restait encore sur ses gardes. Puis, juste quand il pensait cela, une brève voix à l'intérieur de son esprit cria.

 _Jalousie._

Il fronça malgré lui les sourcils à cela. Il n'était pas jaloux. Certainement pas de Damon et Mila. Il connaissait la fidélité que Mila éprouvait à son égard et il ne doutait pas un seul instant de cela. Mais ce pourrait-il qu'il enviait secrètement le temps que son frère aîné avait passé avec sa plus proche amie. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. En fait, il n'était jamais sûr de rien quant il en venait à Damon mais une chose était sûr, c'était qu'il n'allait certainement pas laisser son instable de frère ruiner son amitié avec Mila.

'' Premièrement, je ne suis pas habiller comme Damon.'' Surgit Mila en roulant des yeux avec un ton légèrement ennuyé.''Ensuite, aller Stefan. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? ''

Un sourire sincère traversa les lèvres de Stefan à l'expression de Mila et il secoua la tête à son air dramatique.'' Bien, laisse-moi le temps de prendre mon manteau.''

'' Je t'attendrais dans la voiture.'' Déclarais-je un ton légèrement heureux comme je rebondissais sur mes pieds dans la légère excitation et l'appréhension à l'idée de ce que nous allions faire.

Je tapais distraitement des doigts sur mon volant comme je volais des coup d'œil en direction de la pension dans l'impatience et cliqua un faible sourire quand je vis Stefan sortir avant de mettre le contact. Je regardais comme il monta à son tour et boucla sa ceinture avant de porter son regard sur moi.

'' Donc où est-ce que l'on va comme ça ? '' Demanda-t-il visiblement curieux quant à notre destination et j'approfondissais mon sourire dans un sourire malicieux.

'' C'est une surprise !'' M'exclamais-je laissant l'excitation et la nervosité joué avec le bord de ma voix, faisant Stefan me jaugé avec un haussement de sourcils, intrigué.

Je reportais mon attention sur la route et braqua pour sortir de l'allée Salvatore et ne tarda pas à m'engager sur les routes de Mystic Falls. La musique de la radio jouait en arrière plan et un silence confortable s'installa entre nous. Je laissais Stefan à ses propres pensées comme je vagabondais dans les miennes. Cependant, mon anxiété commença de nouveau à apparaître comme nous approchions de notre destination et je resserrais malgré moi ma prise sur le volant.

Soudain, j'étais très consciente du sac de sport se trouvant dans mon coffre et comme plus tôt, je n'étais plus aussi sûr de vouloir continuer. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'accélérer dans l'angoisse, ce qui interpella aussitôt Stefan qui se tourna vers moi avec une expression concerné.

'' Mila, est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Stefan, son ton trahissant son soucis évident et je jetais un regard de côté sur le vampire.

'' Ouais, ouais, je vais bien.'' Répondis-je à la hâte avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et souffler.'' Je serais bien, Stefan.''

'' Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que nous allons faire ? '' Insista Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils plus approfondit comme il me jaugea avec légère méfiance.

'' Je suis sûr Stefan ! '' Cassais-je dans la nervosité avant de mordre l'intérieur de ma joue puis reprendre doucement.'' D'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivée.''

Je me garais sur le côté avant de retirer les clés et déboucler ma ceinture de sécurité pour sortir du véhicule. Stefan me suivi rapidement et haussa un sourcil, confus en inspectant l'endroit avec scepticisme.

'' Mila, nous sommes au beau milieu de nulle part.'' Constata Stefan incrédule, me faisant rouler des yeux comme je contournais mon camion pour atteindre le coffre.

J'ouvrais le coffre comme Stefan marcha pour me rejoindre et jaugea le sac un peu plus longtemps qu'il faudrait dans l'appréhension.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? '' Demanda Stefan à mes côtés, me sortant de mes pensées.

'' La raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.'' Répondis-je énigmatique comme je soulevais le sac avec une légère difficulté.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'obtenir de nouveau en pratique. Mes bras étaient comme des spaghettis sans aucunes forces. Je refermais le coffre en me tournant vers Stefan avec un sourire secret avant de commencer à m'enfoncer à l'intérieur de la forêt.

Je levais vaguement les yeux vers le ciel pour inspecter la météo et savais que c'était le bon jour pour pratiquer. Le ciel était d'un léger gris pâle annonçant une prochaine pluie mais encore assez loin pour savoir que nous avions le temps devant nous. Le vent était presque inexistant ce qui était l'une des conditions principales requise.

'' Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas que je portes ce sac ? '' Insista à nouveau Stefan, probablement pour la dixième fois depuis que nous marchions.'' Il a l'air plutôt lourd.''

'' Autant que ton sens de la servitude me conquis Stefan, nous ne sommes plus en dix-huit cent. Je peux porter mes sacs par moi-même.'' Taquinais-je avec un sourire narquois comme je portais mon attention sur lui.

'' Sens de la servitude ? Conquis ? '' Répéta Stefan copiant mon sourire narquois.'' Et après, c'est moi que tu appelles des années dix-huit cent.''

'' Voir ? '' M'exclamais-je feignant une expression choqué.'' Tu déteins sur moi.''

Seulement, Stefan n'était pas près à se laisser faire par mon retour comme il continua.'' Bien. Au moins, j'aurai pu refaire ton éducation comme une vraie dame.''

'' Hey !'' M'écriais-je en frappant son bras ludique de ma main libre faisant rire ouvertement Stefan.'' Je suis une vraie dame. D'ailleurs, j'aurai fait grande impression à ton époque.''

'' Tu aurais détester vivre à mon époque.'' Objecta Stefan avec un sourire amusé par la simple pensée, me faisant froncer légèrement froncer les sourcils dans la confusion.

'' Pourquoi ça ? '' Demandais-je.

J'aimais entendre les expériences de vie de Stefan.

'' Tu aurais probablement fais partie de la haute société. Une bourgeoise le plus probable. Tu aurais pris des cours dans une école pour fille puis terminé à tes seize ans pour rester chez toi jusqu'à ce que ton père t'aurai trouvé un mari convenable et qui offrirait une affaire suffisamment profitable en échange.'' J'écoutais avec un assiduité non-dissimulé et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grimacer à la pensée. En effet, je n'aurais pas aimer vivre en 1864. '' La lecture et les arts auraient été tes seuls occupations mais tu n'aurai pas été heureuse. Seulement accommodé de cette simple vie.''

finalement, je m'arrêtais quand je reconnus assez aisément l'endroit que mon père m'avait fait découvrir et lâcha le sac de sport, provoquant à certaine feuilles tombées des arbres de volées dans les airs accompagné de terre et de poussière.

Stefan s'arrêta dans ses pistes en même temps que moi pour se retourner avec un sourcil épais arqué en interrogation.

'' Très bien.'' Annonçais-je m'armant de courage pour me baisser à la hauteur du sac et ouvrir l'une des poches sur le côté pour sortir une grande feuille de papier vierge cartonné enroulé.'' Tout d'abord, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te moquer et ensuite de n'en parler à personne.'' Je marchais jusqu'à l'arbre le plus éloigné de la clairière en haussant la voix un peu plus chaque fois que je prenais un pas m'éloignant de Stefan.

'' Ok, tu agis vraiment étrange, Mila.'' Constata Stefan sa voix légèrement sur le bord comme il cria pour m'atteindre tandis que je refis mon chemin vers lui pour m'arrêter à sa hauteur.

'' Tu te souviens quand on a fait le petit entretien banale de connaissance ? Qu'elle couleur préfères-tu ? Ton animal favoris, etc . '' Rappelais-je distraitement comme je décompressais ma veste en cuir avant de la plier sur le sol et atteindre pour la fermeture.'' Je t'ai dis que je ne pratiquais aucune activités physique que ce soit. '' J'écartais les bords du sac avec appréhension et laissa ma main frôlé le métaux avec nostalgie avant de m'armer de suffisamment de courage pour attraper mon arc en main et me redresser face à Stefan.'' Je t'ai menti.''

Stefan écarquilla les yeux à la vue du grand arc dans les petites mains de Mila et prit inconsciemment un pas en arrière avant de recentrer son regard sur son visage.'' Tu sais manié un arc ? ''

Décidément, Mila s'avérait être pleine de surprise. Quand il pensait la connaître, elle viendrait toujours avec une sorte de nouvelle réaction soudaine et troublante. Il pouvait facilement dire que s'était pas n'importe quel arc. Il était en une sorte d'acier et semblait plus lourd que Mila elle-même et pourtant, elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec cette arme mortelle dans ses mains.

'' Je ne sais pas manier un arc, Stefan.'' Objecta Mila faisant froncer les sourcils de Stefan dans l'inquiétude maintenant tandis qu'elle souriait avec prétention.'' J'excelle dans ce domaine.''

'' Vraiment ? '' Remit en question Stefan avec un sourire espiègle.

'' Humhum ! '' Assurais-je distraitement comme je me mis à la recherche de mes flèches à l'intérieur du sac.'' En fait, j'ai commencer la compétition à l'âge de sept ans et continuer depuis. C'était une chose entre mon père et moi. Tu sais, une chose père/fille. '' Mon ton était soudain devenu plus triste comme je lorgnais maintenant mon arc et mes flèches avec nostalgie.

'' Je comprends.'' Accepta Stefan me rappelant de sa présence et je me tournais vers lui.'' Mais pourquoi le tir à l'arc ? ''

Je haussais nonchalamment les épaules à cela pas vraiment sûr moi-même.'' Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours eu cette sorte d'attirance étrange vers les arcs. Mon père m'avait emmené dans un magasin d'arme et dès l'instant où j'ai vue un arc, je savais que je voulais en faire.''

'' Donc, tu sais utiliser une arme.'' Attesta Stefan.

'' Ouais, c'est pas comme ci je pourrais m'en servir contre des vampires mais, oui.'' Déclarais-je avec un rouleau d'yeux distrait comme j'encochais ma flèche avant de prendre un pas en avant, dépassé Stefan.

Je stabilisais mes pieds dans le sol, sentant la terre croqué sous mes bottes et leva mon arc à porté de vision. J'alignais mes épaules dans la même ligne que mes hanches et jeta un coup d'œil sur Stefan pour le trouver à me dévisager.

Je reportais mon attention sur la cible que j'avais accroché à l'arbre et pris une profonde inspiration tout en tirant sur la corde de mon arc à poulie en gardant mes yeux rivés dans ma ligne de mir. Je tenais mon coude dans un angle droit parfait et relâcha la corde en même temps que ma respiration. Le bruit de la flèche volant dans l'air mince parvenu à mes oreilles suivi de près par l'impact quand elle toucha la cible en plein milieu. Un large sourire de satisfaction orna mes lèvres comme je constatais que j'étais toujours aussi doué pour cela. Je me retournais arborant toujours mon sourire vers Stefan et le trouva à me dévisagé, bouche bée.

'' Tu as atteins le centre.'' M'informa-t-il visiblement encore éberlué par mon succès et je hochais simplement les épaules avec désinvolture.

'' Je t'avais dis que j'étais doué.''

Je m'étais exercé durant plus de la moitié de la journée maintenant. Parfois, Stefan et moi prendrions une pause pour parler ou même simplement pensé. D'ailleurs, Stefan m'avait raconter sa fameuse rencontre nocturne avec notre professeur d'histoire pas si innocent. J'avais toujours su qu'un truc était hors chez cet homme mais je n'aurai jamais penser que j'étais juste à ce point. Il s'avérait que Alaric Salztman était un chasseur de vampire. Il voulait venger sa femme de Damon ou quelque chose comme cela selon Stefan et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver l'idée purement pathétique. Il était évident que Damon avait tué bien plus de personne que nous pouvions réellement compter mais ce jeter à sa poursuite était encore plus absurde. Cependant, Stefan m'avait fait promettre de le garder secret et c'était bien ce que je comptais faire.

C'était agréable et en même temps surréaliste de pouvoir passé ce simple temps avec Stefan sans devoir être obligé de conspirer ou même parler de ma sœur. C'était juste Stefan et moi. Dans les bois et mon arc. Honnêtement, je pensais sincèrement que je ne pourrais jamais plus le touché après la mort de mon père mais maintenant que j'avais recommencer, je réalisais combien cela m'avait manquer. Même si il n'était plus là, j'avais l'impression de lui faire plaisir et cela soutira un peu plus ce poids nouveau que j'avais sur la poitrine.

J'abaissais à nouveau mon arc après avoir tiré comme à mon habitude dans le centre et observa la cible avant de me tourner vers Stefan qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, les bras puissant croisés contre sa poitrine tonique.

'' Tu sais que tu pourrais vraiment utiliser cet arc pour te défendre Mila.'' Surgit Stefan soudain derrière moi grâce à sa vitesse de vampire et je sursautais avec un petit cri féminin avant de me tourner vers Stefan en le foudroyant du regard.

'' Stefan !'' Gémis-je en frappant sa poitrine ludique sentant ses soubresauts sous ma main comme il riait de sa propre furtivité.'' Ou je pourrais t'obtenir ton dîner.'' Raillais-je en feignant un regard rêveur.'' Ah ! Tellement de possibilité !''

Stefan fronça aussitôt les sourcils en apportant sa main à son menton, songeur.'' Hm. Je pourrais t'emmener avec moi la prochaine fois que j'aurai besoin de me nourrir.''

J'étais déjà ahurit par le fait que Stefan parlait du fait de se nourrir avec autant de facilité à mes côtés mais ce n'était pas cela qui me laissa sans voix. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire qu'il avait suggérer cela et plus je le dévisageais bouche bée et plus je réalisais ma crédulité. Je haussais un sourcil parfaitement épilé dans l'expectative comme j'attendais son rire avec un léger ennui avant de rouler des yeux quand il se mit à avoir des difficulté à garder son rire au rabais.

'' Ouais, ouais, très drôle, Stefan.'' Déclarais-je avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, mon ton lacet avec sarcasme. Dieu, il pourrait vraiment avoir plusieurs personnalité parfois.'' Tu m'as eu.''

Je levais les yeux au ciel comme je m'attelais à ranger mon arc dans mon sac et ne tarda pas à zipper la fermeture quand la voix railleuse et énigmatique de Stefan retentit derrière moi.'' Non, pas encore.''

Il avait à peine prononcer ses mots que je sentais deux bras froid et fort m'encercler avant de me soulever du sol et me tirer dans une rafale de vent. Je fermais aussitôt les yeux sentant mon estomac dans mes talons et me cramponnais à Stefan comme à la vie chère.

Je détestais vraiment ces voyages à la vitesse de vampire.

 **Donc un grand moment Mila/Stefan ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ?**

 **J'aime juste la dynamique de leur relation et les trouves facile à écrire ensemble. J'ai trouver que Stefan avait vraiment besoin d'un vrai ami après ce qui s'était passé avec Lexi et son amitié avec Caroline était trop tard à mon goût, de plus, je ne suis pas vraiment une pour le couple Stefan/Caroline. Désolé pour ceux qui les aiment ensemble mais voilà ^^ On apprend plus sur Mila et tada, elle fait du tir à l'arc . J'ai juste trouver ça bizarre que tout les parents étant sur le conseil ''anti-vampire'' n'avaient jamais penser à enseigner une sorte d'auto-défense pour leurs enfants quand ils savent ce qui bosse à la nuit tomber. Personnellement, c'est ce que j'aurai fait. Au moins, leur donner une chance un peu plus équitable ... Et comme je tiens une passion particulière pour le tir-à-l'arc, ça allait de paire :)  
**

 **Enfin, assez parler et jusqu'à une prochaine fois :D**

 **Xoxo :-***


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15_

Après les quelques dernières semaine, il semblerait que le calme était vraiment revenu à Mystic Falls ou du moins, c'était ce que Stefan essayait de me faire croire. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le profond sentiment dans le creux de mon estomac d'exister et je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à l'oublier. C'était comme ci tout mon corps essayait de m'avertir dans une sorte de sixième sens d'auto-préservation. Même maintenant quand je me tenais au beau milieu de ma chambre, je le ressentais. Je prenais une profonde inspiration en serrant mes poings et leva mes yeux du sol avant de prendre un pas en direction de ma porte. J'essayais toujours de trouver une distraction pour apaiser ce fameux sentiment mais il revenait toujours à la charge, me rappelant de mon inquiétude.

Je descendais les escaliers en me tenant nonchalamment à la rampe et sauta la dernière marche avant de marcher dans la cuisine pour trouver Jenna et Elena en pleine conversation autour de l'ordinateur portable de Jenna.

 _Probablement, dépenser une tonne infini d'argent dans les vêtements de la futur collection de printemps._

Parfois, j'avais réellement l'impression d'être une exclu parmi les filles de cette famille. C'était juste complètement au-dessus de mon esprit comment elles pouvaient dépenser autant d'argent dans une paire de botte ou une robe. Vêtement étaient vêtement et il suffisait d'avoir assez de morceau de tissus pour se changer. Je me souvenais des fois ou ma mère essayait toujours de m'emmener au centre commercial avec Elena. Elles essayaient toujours de me faire acheter une petite robe bien trop colorer et extravagante à mon goût. Je ne portais jamais de robe et ce, depuis que j'avais dix ans. Cela avait dû être le plus grand combat de ma mère durant toute mon adolescence.

Comme je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur, je pouvais attraper la fin de la diatribe de Jenna.'' … La troisième est une femme : Trudie, domiciliée à Grove Hill en Virginie.''

'' C'est vraiment pas loin d'ici.'' Surgit presque instantanément Elena avec une sorte d'espoir dans la voix et je me tournais vers les deux avec les sourcils froncer.

'' De quoi vous parlez ? '' Demandais-je désinvolte, cachant ma curiosité piquée au vif.

Les deux filles sursautèrent sur place, sortant de leur bulle d'information pour me dévisager avec des yeux écarquillés comme ci elles ne savaient pas que j'avais été ici pour plus de cinq minutes.

Je vis le regard hésitant de Jenna à l'attention de ma sœur mais Elena ne tiqua pas une seule fois avant de déclarer.'' Jenna m'aide à obtenir plus d'information sur ma mère biologique.''

'' Non ? Sérieux ? '' M'exclamais-je ahurit en écarquillant les yeux avant de claquer la porte du frigo dans un slam et piétiner jusqu'à la paire avec intérêt.'' Parti de recherche, j'aime ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé tante Jenna ? ''

Jenna me jaugea avant de reporter son attention sur Elena avec pur stupéfaction et légère confusion avant de froncer les sourcils et murmurer.'' Parfois, son retour d'élocution me choque encore.''

Elena me lança un regard perplexe auquel je me contentais de hausser les épaules, incertaine et fis le tour de l'îlot pour me tenir en face des deux filles et regarder de plus près ce que Jenna avait trouver tandis qu'elle passa l'ordinateur à Elena.

'' Et, maintenant, regarde.''

'' Isobel.'' Souffla Elena m'interpellant comme je relevais la tête avec confusion pour la trouver à regarder l'écran avec fascination.

'' Euh … qui est Isobel ? '' Demandais-je détestant vraiment ce sentiment d'être laisser hors de la boucle.

'' J'ai feuilleter les vieux dossiers de votre père et j'ai trouver ce nom le jour de la naissance d'Elena. Isobel Petterson. '' Expliqua Jenna à mon attention me laissant avec une sensation de déjà vue.

Ce nom m'était familier. Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part mais je n'avais pas vraiment du être à l'écoute car je me souvenais plus vraiment d'où il venait.

Je fronçais les sourcils, sceptique.'' Je doute que ce soit son vrai nom.''

'' Exctament notre pensé.'' Accepta Jenna avec un faible hochement de tête tandis qu'ELena continuait de fixer l'écran me faisant rouler des yeux comme je me postais à ses côtés pour constater qu'elle fixait une photo d'ancienne pompon-girl.

Je ne savais vraiment pas si c'était vraiment sa mère mais si ça l'était, elles étaient tout aussi stéréotypée les unes que les autres. J'aurai du me douter que c'était quelque chose venant de sa mère biologique. Jérémy et moi étions plus du genre, marginaux tandis qu'Elena avait toujours voulu briller en haut de la spirale de popularité du lycée. Maintenant, ce n'était vraiment pas une surprise.

'' T'as vu, elle était pompon-girl.'' Remarqua Elena à l'attention de Jenna et elles se mirent à rire ensemble pendant que je roulais exagérément mes yeux dans l'incrédulité.

'' Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que Jérémy et moi sommes parfaitement normaux, maintenant.'' Déclarais-je sarcastique récoltant un poinçon d'Elena dans l'épaule, me faisant écarquillé les yeux dans l'incrédulité.'' Tu viens de me frapper.''

'' Tu insinuais que je n'étais pas normal.'' Se défendit piètrement Elena tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel à son air dramatique.

Jenna se racla la gorge retenant notre attention et secoua la tête à notre interaction puérile.'' Trudie habite toujours en Virginie. Je t'ai noté son adresse.''

Je me penchais sur Elena pour lire l'adresse qu'elle lui tendait avant de reporter mon attention sur Jenna avec intérêt.'' T'en sait plus sur cette Isobel ? ''

'' J'ai … j'ai rien trouvé sur elle.'' Répondit Jenna, son ton incertain me laissant suspicieuse comme je rétrécis mon regard sur elle.

Elena semblait elle aussi avoir remarquer l'attitude hors de Jenna et s'asseyait à ses côtés avec un sourcil parfaitement dessiné arqués faisant soupirer Jenna.

'' Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur Salztman … Alaric.'' Déclara Jenna prévenante, me faisant écarquillés les yeux dans la réalisation. Je savais ou j'avais entendu ce prénom et cela n'inspirait rien de bon.'' Sa femme était originaire du coin. Et elle s'appelait aussi Isobel.''

Je pouvais voir la stupéfaction sur les traits d'Elena et essayait en vain de garder mon jeu de surprise. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Elena savoir que j'étais déjà au courant car sinon elle souhaiterait obtenir des réponses que je ne pourrais pas lui donner. Non, sans créer plus de haine.

'' Attend !'' Renchérit Elena, tellement absorbé par la nouvelle qu'elle oubliait presque ma présence.''Tu parles d'elle au passé.''

Jenna grimaça visiblement désolé d'annoncer cela à Elena et reporta son attention sur la brune.'' Elle est morte.''

Après ça, je n'avais plus vraiment d'intérêt dans le reste de la conversation. Je savais que je devais appelé Stefan et le plus rapidement possible avant qu'Elena commençait à fouiner dans des affaires qui la dépassait bien au-delà des mots.

Je réussissais une sortie rapide et ne tarda pas à me faufiler dans ma chambre pour envoyer un message urgent à Stefan.

Je ne savais pas comment tout avais réussi à découler par la suite. La minute, j'avais appelé Stefan pour lui dire ce que je venais d'apprendre et la seconde d'après, Stefan m'avait traîné avec lui à la maison d'embarquement après avoir eu une conversation très malhonnête avec Elena. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait mais Stefan ne voulait rien lui révéler avant d'avoir obtenu la confirmation de l'excuse pathétique qui lui servait de frère aîné. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Damon avait tué la mère biologique d'Elena. Je commençais à penser qu'ELena était maudite. Son arbre généalogique était de toute évidence chaotique et je redoutais les prochains jours, mois ou même la vie dans laquelle elle allait nous tiré. Certes, cela n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. En fait, rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute mais je commençais sérieusement à avoir des doutes quant à ma sécurité auprès de ma sœur. Quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire au sujet de Katherine et si les Salvatore ne semblaient pas pensé plus à ce sujet. Les derniers jours m'avaient laisser pensé pour moi-même. Selon Stefan, Katherine avait été prise pour le tombeau de retour en 1864, ils l'avaient tout les deux vue, lui et Damon. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'y était pas et cela ne collait tout simplement pas à mon avis. J'étais encore absente de beaucoup trop de chose pour même réussir à éluder la personne qu'était ou est Katherine Pierce mais une chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que tout cela n'amènerait rien de bon dans nos vies.

'' Mila ? Mila ? Tu m'entends ? '' Héla Stefan en me secouant doucement, sa main sur mon épaule me sortant de ma stupeur. Je secouais la tête avec un léger froncement de sourcils.'' Hey, Mila ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? ''

'' Euh … ouais. Désolé.'' J'approfondissais mon froncement de sourcil avant de reconnaître que nous étions devant la pension et reporta mon attention sur Stefan.'' Tu disais ? ''

'' Damon est imprévisible en ce moment et même si il y a cette sorte de … connexion entre lui et toi, je préfère que tu restes derrière moi. Si jamais quelque chose se passe ou deviens dangereux, je veux que tu cours à l'extérieur aussi vite que possible.'' Expliqua gravement Stefan avec une légère grimace à l'implication de Damon et moi et fronça les sourcils à mon roulement d'yeux.'' Je suis sérieux, Mila. Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir emmener.''

'' Je sais, d'accord ?'' Cassais-je plus sèchement que je le pensais.'' Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui connais la dangerosité de Damon c'est bien moi.''

Je regrettais aussitôt la porter de mes mots comme je vis l'expression soucieuse de Stefan s'affaisser dans l'auto-apitoiement et la culpabilité me donnant cette envie rare de le gifler. Parfois, il était juste trop maussade comme Damon avait l'habitude de la qualifier et pourtant, je détestais être en accord avec le fameux vampire surtout maintenant. Depuis que Damon était revenu à la ville j'avais l'impression d'avoir abandonné bien plus de mes propres morales. J'avais passé l'éponge sur bien plus que je ne pouvais compter et je devais agir en conséquence. J'avais passé tellement de temps en sa compagnie que j'avais presque oublié la personne délirante et maniaque qu'il était en réalité.

'' Mila ... ''

'' C'est bien, Stefan !'' Le coupais-je bourru en ouvrant la portière de son SUV pour sortir dans la hâte.'' Juste en finir.''

Je descendais en claquant la portière derrière moi et pris un souffle frais en rapprochant les bordures de mon coupe-vent contre moi. L'air glaciale de l'hiver se faisait ressentir et mes longues mèches bouclés ne tardèrent pas à s'envoler dans les airs.

Je prenais un pas en avant à la suite de Stefan et pouvais entendre la musique pop dynamitage à un volume élevé dès l'instant ou nous passions le seuil de la porte. Stefan me lança un regard prudent par-dessus son épaule avant de marcher en direction du salon m'obligeant à le suivre sur ses talons.

Je savais que j'aurai du être choqué par le spectacle devant moi mais c'était tellement prévisible venant de Damon que cela ne m'atteignait même plus. Plusieurs jeune filles à peine vêtu et leurs corps recouverts de morsures dansaient sans complexe autour de Damon tandis que ce dernier tenait l'une d'elle, son dos à sa poitrine exposé par sa chemise noir ouverte et s'abreuvait goulûment de sa veine. Il était visiblement ivre et ne semblait même pas nous remarquer au premier abord jusqu'à ce qu'il détacha ses yeux rougis et hanté pour enfin nous reconnaître.

'' Oh! Le plombeur d'ambiance et son acolyte !'' Gémit Damon sa voix désordonnée par l'ivresse, faisant rire comme de vraie pintades les filles de sororités.

 _Dieu, elles étaient vraiment une honte pour la gente féminine._

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avec nonchalance en m'appuyant sur l'une des poutres apparente et me tourna vers Stefan avec incrédulité.'' Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de nous comparer à une sorte d'équipe de super-héros ? ''

Stefan me lança un regard désapprobateur ne trouvant pas l'amusement dans tout cela et prit de grande enjambées jusqu'à la stéréo et la coupa, agacé.

Personnellement, j'aimais bien l'idée de Stefan et moi être de super-héros. J'avais toujours eu un penchant pour les Marvels et je pensais que je pourrais vraiment faire un bon super-héros mais je m'égarais.

'' T'as une minute ? '' Exigea Stefan d'un ton bourru en me rejoignant à mes côtés avec les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine.

'' Ouais.'' Accepta Damon sans intérêt, ne bougeant pas de sa place jouant avec mes nerfs.

'' Sans tes morveuses de sororités !'' Intervenais-je en me redressant, devenant ennuyé par l'apparence ivre du vampire.

'' Quoique vous avez à me dire, vous pouvez le dire devant elles.'' Objecta Damon en nichant à nouveau son nez daqns le creux du cou de la jeune fille me faisant me tendre et murmura espiègle.'' Elles sont très douées pour garder les secrets.''

La fille entre les bras de Damon ria ignorant tout le sous-entendu qu'il avait placer dans sa phrase et je me tournais vers Stefan devenant vraiment irrité par la désinvolture du vampire. Je regardais comme Stefan se détacha à son tour de la poutre visiblement aussi lasse de l'attitude ennuyeuse de son frère et commença à marcher vers le groupe pour attrapé Damon par le bras et l'entraîné un peu plus à l'écart du groupe ivre des filles.

Damon traîna des pieds derrière Stefan, son bras ballant tenant une bouteille de whisky entamé et je ne tardais pas à suivre le duo avec ennui.

'' Oh! Tu te fais du souci pour moi. C'est gentil. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ça irait pas ? J'ai poursuivi pendant 145 ans. Un but : entrer dans le tombeau. Et je l'ai atteint. Alors soit, Katherine n'était pas dedans prête à être secourue, mais n'y pensons plus. C'est tellement libérateur de ne plus avoir de plan diabolique. Maintenant, je peux faire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. '' Randonna piteusement Damon avec un sourire cul ivre exaspérant avant de prendre une longue gorgée au goulot même du whisky.

C'était bien ça le problème. Damon imprévisible et égoïste avec un but était déjà beaucoup trop dangereux alors sans aucune restrictions et aucun plan à penser ? Il était juste un fléau libérer sur la ville assurant sa destruction.

Je n'avais pas réaliser que Damon avait dépasser Stefan pour se tenir près de moi jusqu'à se que je sentais l'odeur nauséabonde de l'alcool fort se dégageant de lui.

'' Justement c'est bien ça qui me fait peur.'' Soutenu Stefan en se retournant rapidement pour prendre un pas vers moi et me tirer à ses côtés faisant sourire d'avantage le vampire au cheveux sombre.

'' Relax. J'ai tué personne depuis … '' Traîna Damon feignant une expression songeuse avant de rouler des yeux en levant le bras tenant la bouteille de whisky en l'air avec dérision, laissant le liquide frapper contre les paroi en verre.'' Zzz … Trop longtemps.''

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher les prochains mots de sortir de mes lèvres comme je prenais un pas en avant avec audace.'' Et ça va rester comme ça !''

Je pouvais sentir Stefan se raidir en alerte à mes côtés comme Damon abaissa la bouteille qu'il s'apprêtait à boire pour me regarder avec ce fameux sourire effrayant.

'' Et les filles ?'' S'empressa Stefan de demander pour obtenir l'attention de Damon hors de moi comme il les jaugea avant de reporter son attention sur le vampire ivre qui roula des yeux.

''Oh ! Elles finiront dans leurs chambres avec la migraine croyant s'être évanouies. La routine habituelle, quoi.'' Expliqua Damon nonchalant sur toute la situation comme ci cela était normale. Bien je ne doutais pas que cela devait être la définition de normal pour lui.

'' Oh ! Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème. Viens Stefan . Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !'' Claquais-je froidement, le sarcasme dégoulinant dans mon ton comme je fusillais le vampire du regard.

'' Ah, Mila ! Mila ! Mila !'' Soupira Damon en prenant un pas traînant vers moi tandis que Stefan prit un pas protecteur.'' Cette jolie petite bouche pourrait t'attirer bien des ennuies. Cependant, je pourrais avoir une certaine idée d'utilisation à l'esprit si tu voulais participer. Bien que je doute que vous ne m'avez pas interrompu pour me servir vos beaux discours. Buvez un coup et accouches petit frère !''

Je savais mieux que d'exploser sur le vampire. Bien que j'étais en total ébullition de rage folle à l'intérieur, je restais totalement stoïque et fusilla simplement le vampire avec toute la haine que je pouvais faire sortir tandis que Stefan accepta la bouteille que Damon lui tendait.

'' Il s'agit d'une femme que tu aurais connue, il y a quelques années. Elle s'appelait Isobel. C'était à Duke en Caroline du Nord.'' Suggéra Stefan pas si subtile si vous vouliez mon avis comme Damon semblait aussitôt attraper un air de soupçon.

'' Tu veux qu'on se penche sur les femmes de mon passé maintenant.'' Conclu Damon dérisoire et je savais à cet instant qu'il essayait simplement de noyer le poisson.'' T'es sérieux là ?''

Si les quelques moments que j'avais passé avec Damon avait pu servir à quelque chose se serait bien à cela. Il était la plupart du temps impossible à comprendre mais j'avais eu suffisamment d'argument énigmatique pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose.

'' Tu l'as tué ?'' Demanda Stefan d'emblée sans prendre de pincette et je mourrais d'envie de me frapper la tête la première contre un mur à son manque de manipulation comme Damon rétrécit ses orbes bleu glacés sur nous dans la suspicion.

'' Où tu veux en venir ?''

'' Nulle part.'' Répondit rapidement Stefan, trop rapidement en haussant les épaules.'' Je voulais seulement savoir si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un vague souvenir d'elle.''

'' Tu crois que je me souviens de toutes les nanas que j'ai bouffé.'' Reprit Damon m'exaspérant à nouveau avec sa désinvolture sur la situation.

Il devenait tout simplement une caricature de lui-même et je détestais cela. Je savais qu'il essayait de caché la teneur de ses sentiments en agissant comme la première bite mondiale mais je me souvenais très bien du soir après l'ouverture de la crypte et peu importe comment il voulait faire croire à Stefan à quel point il se foutait de tout, je n'allais certainement pas le croire.

'' T'as bien réfléchi. C'est important.'' Pressa Stefan désirant une vraie réponse honnête pour une fois mais je savais déjà que c'était inutile connaissant la personne qu'était Damon.

Je regardais en roulant ouvertement des yeux comme Damon s'approcha de Stefan avant prenant bien attention à claquer ses chaussure contre le plancher et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui était hors de ma portée. Puis, il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire prétentieux avant de se tourner vers moi avec ce sourire exaspérant.

'' C'était sympa. Mais, là, je dois retourner utiliser des femmes pour oublier mon chagrin. Enfin, je te dis ça. Mais tu sais ce que c'est.'' Haussa Damon en s'éloignant avec attitude vers le groupe de sororité tandis que je prenais un pas de côté pour me poster au côté de Stefan et regarder avec indignation le dos fuyant du Salvatore.''Ah oui! Tchao ! Tchao ! Comme dirait les étudiantes. Hum! Hum! ''

'' Tu sais que tout cela est un acte, bien ? '' Demandais-je agacé à l'attention de Stefan sans quitter le couloir maintenant vide menant au salon. Stefan se contenta de me jeté un regard complice en accord.'' Et tu sais tout comme moi qu'il a mentit ? ''

À cela Stefan s'agita aussitôt en posant son index sur ses lèvres en m'indiquant de me taire et leva sa main libre à son oreille pour me rappeler de l'entente du vampire. J'étais pleinement consciente de l'ouie surnaturel du vampire seulement je n'avais pas assez de soin pour m'en soucier. Je n'aimais pas cette version de Damon et même si il avait le don de me taper la plupart du temps sur le système, il était bien plus supportable dans un bon état d'esprit ou du moins, ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon état d'esprit pour le vampire.

Je sentis Stefan m'attraper rapidement par l'avant-bras pour me tirer avec lui à l'étage et refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière nous avec un regard de réprimande.

'' Tu es au courant qu'il aurait pu t'entendre ? '' Siffla Stefan dans un ton de réprimande me faisant levé les yeux au ciel comme je me laisser tombé sur son lit avec un rebond.

'' Je sais et m'en fiche royalement.'' Assurais-je avec désinvolture en reportant mon attention sur Stefan qui m'envoya un éclat réprobateur.

'' Je commences vraiment à penser que tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec mon frère.'' Grommela-t-il en prenant un siège sur sa chaise de bureau me faisant levé un sourcils.

'' Et tu dis cela en parfaite état d'esprit désintéressé.'' Taquinais-je en lui lançant un regard légèrement amusé.'' Aucunement parce que les temps que je passe avec Damon ne sont pas avec toi.''

Stefan fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.'' Mila, ce n'est pas un jeu. Il est … ''

'' Il est dangereux, Mila. Je dis cela parce que chaque fois que tu es avec lui, je ne suis pas là pour te protéger.'' L'interrompis-je en copiant son froncement de sourcils soucieux numéro vingt et imita son intonation grave auxquelles il m'envoya un regard appuyé visiblement non-amusé avant de laisser un faible sourire en coin orner son visage me faisant sourire à mon tour.

J'avais traîner un peu plus longtemps à la pension au côtés de Stefan jusqu'à ce que je recevais un message cryptique de Bonnie Bennett, elle-même. Je me demandais même comment elle avait eu mon numéro et me demandais encore pourquoi elle avait pris contact avec moi. D'après Elena, elle n'avait pas répondu à un seuls de ses appels ni ses messages vocals et elle se trouvait soi-disant toujours hors de la ville. Donc c'était pourquoi j'étais vraiment confondu quand elle m'avait donner rendez-vous à sa maison et m'avait demander dans parler à personne.

J'avais demander un tour à Stefan pour qu'il me ramenait chez moi et avais prétexter un faux rendez-vous avec Félix pour reprendre mon SUV et conduire jusqu'à la maison de la sorcière.

J'étais maintenant garer devant la grande maison à deux étages qu'elle partageait seulement avec son père et réalisais à quel point, elle devait se sentir seule maintenant que sa grand-mère était morte et bien … à cause de Stefan et Damon. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment elle pouvait se sentir partager. Elle devait probablement vouloir tuer Damon plus que tout au monde mais son amitié avec Elena devait la confondre plus que tout autre chose.

Finalement, avec une profonde inspiration, je me décidais enfin à sortir et verrouilla mon SUV avant de monter les marches jusqu'à sa porte. Je me permettais de frapper sur le bois froid et observa le perron. Je n'étais venu que de rare fois chez la brune et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver le malaise dans la situation. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me trouvais ici et c'était bien ce qui me dérangeait le plus.

J'étais tellement prise dans mon observation du porche que je n'avais même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni senti la sorcière me jauger attentivement jusqu'au ce qu'elle se racla la gorge pour attraper mon attention.

Je fis aussitôt volte-face avec les yeux écarquillés dans la légère surprise et haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand je prenais dans la position de Bonnie. Elle n'était pas entièrement dehors, seulement sa tête dépassait de la porte et elle semblait scruter les alentours en alerte comme ci elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose ou plus probablement quelqu'un sautait à sa gorge pour la tuer. Il était évident qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance mais alors qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?

Bonnie fini par poser ses orbes vertes sur moi et ouvrit la porte en plus grand avant de faire un pas de côté sans me quitter des yeux.'' Entre !''

Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'ambiance que cette rencontre prenait. J'avais la mauvaise impression de me retrouver dans ses vieux film de mafia ou ils organisaient des rencontres secrètes et d'autre plan.

Je passais devant Bonnie et avança jusque dans un salon ouvert avant de regarder autour de moi dans l'attente. Il y avait un canapé brun vert devant une grande fenêtre ainsi qu'une table basse et certaine bibliothèque. J'entendis le claquement de la porte suivi de près par les pas calme de Bonnie m'indiquant qu'elle m'avait rejoins et je me tournais pour la dévisager dans l'expectative.

De ce que je pouvais voir Bonnie avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Des cernes violacés s'étaient installés sous ses beaux yeux en amande et son teint habituellement tanné semblait beaucoup plus blafard. Elle portait un simple pantalon de survêtement ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc basique. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis et bouffi de tout ses pleurs et ses lèvres étaient gercés.

'' Alors … '' Commençais-je hésitante constant qu'elle était bien trop nerveuse pour commencer la conversation. Je savais en connaissance de cause que le fameux « tu vas bien ? » était proscris.'' Je pensais que tu étais encore chez ta tante.''

'' Je suis revenu ce matin.'' Expliqua simplement Bonnie en me dépassant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et me faire signe de la rejoindre.'' Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Verre d'eau, thé, café ? ''

Je pouvais sentir la nervosité de Bonnie me gagner et hocha la tête raide et demanda une tasse de café. J'étais vraiment dépendante à la petite chose qu'était la caféine mais cela m'aidais toujours en cas de stress et je doutais que la conversation avec Bonnie serait de tout repos.

Je restais silencieusement assise sur le canapé de Bonnie pendant qu'elle s'attelait dans la cuisine et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de malaise. Je regardais autour de moi en déglutissant et rapprocha les bords de ma veste contre moi. J'avais l'impression d'être épié et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. C'était comme ci vous saviez qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste devant vous mais vous étiez incapable de le voir. Finalement, Bonnie revint avec une tasse du doux élixir qu'était le café dans chaque main et me tendis une tasse avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Ne gérant toujours pas très bien les silences pesant, je me tournais vers Bonnie.'' Écoute, Bonnie, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je fais ici. Je veux dire, je suis tout avec toi sur le faite que ta grand-mère est décédé et que cela doit être vraiment dur mais je suis l'amie de Stefan et si tu ne parles actuellement pas à Elena, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as demander de venir ici.''

'' Parce que tu es justement son amie.'' Répondit Bonnie avec confiance visiblement pas interloqué par ma randonner me laissant d'autant plus confuse.''Et aussi parce que tu étais celle qui était la plus touché par la mort de tes parents mais tu as réussi à t'en remettre. J'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne se cache pas.''

Je regardais la brune devant moi totalement éberlué par ce qu'elle venait de déclarer et ne savais pas comment lui dire que je ne m'en étais pas remis. Si c'était l'impression que je dégageais alors j'étais plus doué pour me cacher que je le pensais. De plus, je n'étais pas la meilleure personne pour entretenir ce genre de conversation. Je n'étais pas ce genre d'amie, celle qui était là pour vous réconforter. Je ne trouvais jamais les bons mots et terminais la plupart du temps par donné une simple étreinte. Parfois cela marchait et parfois cela échouait. Je n'étais jamais certaine de ce que je faisais tout comme en ce moment.

'' On ne se remets jamais, Bonnie. On apprends simplement à avancer avec le souvenir d'être avec eux.'' Contrais-je avec un léger froncement de sourcils sur mon café. Je détachais mes yeux de ma tasse pour constater que des larmes silencieuse coulaient le long des joues de Bonnie et je réagissais aussitôt en posant ma main sur son genou.'' J'aimerais vraiment t'aider Bonnie mais je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour cela. Tu devrais vraiment appelé Elena.''

Je me détachais de Bonnie, m'apprêtant à reposer ma tasse sur sa table basse pour quitter mais le ton sec et catégorique de Bonnie me stoppa.'' Je ne peux pas appeler Elena !'' Je tournais ma tête vers elle, incertaine.'' Pas maintenant en tout cas. Elle est ma meilleure amie mais elle est aussi éperdument amoureuse de Stefan. Quant à Damon … je ne sais pas. Il est complètement malade et je voudrais le tuer de mes propres mains mais je sais que cela nuira à Stefan et indirectement à Elena. Je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir.''

Je haussais un sourcils à cela, amer en me levant brusquement sur la défensive.'' Et c'est pour ça que je suis ici ? Parce que tu penses que je vais choisir ? ''

'' Non, Mila ! Attends !'' Se leva Bonnie dans la hâte, son ton presque suppliant.'' Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais insinuer. Je sais très bien ou tu te situes.''

'' Très bien.'' Cassais-je sèchement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine dans la défensive.'' Parce que que ce soit clair. Stefan est mon ami et je prendrais toujours son côté même face à Elena. Quant à Damon, il est peut-être la plus grande bite qui soit et je suis vraiment navré pour ta grand-mère mais il compte aussi pour moi alors si tu espérais obtenir quelque chose de moi, tu peux déjà oublier.''

'' Ma grand-mère est morte à cause de lui !'' Cingla Bonnie, ses prunelles brûlantes de haine comme elle serra les poings dans la colère.

'' Et Tanner, Vicki et Caroline si nous étions pas intervenu. Tout comme la mère biologique d'Elena. Je sais, Bonnie. '' Répliquais-je abaissant ma voix dans la tristesse comme la brune écarquilla les yeux dans l'incrédulité et le choc.

'' Comment tu fais pour accepter tout ça ? '' Explosa Bonnie en prenant un pas en avant avant de froncer les sourcils.'' La mère biologique d'Elena ? ''

'' Pour répondre à ta première question. Je ne le fais pas et ensuite, longue histoire courte. Tante Jenna à chercher des infos sur la mère biologique d'Elena. On a découvert qu'elle s'appelait Isobel seulement, Isobel était la femme du nouveau professeur d'histoire, qui est aussi un chasseur de vampire à ses heures perdus … enfin, c'est compliquer. Le truc à retenir, c'est que Damon à tué la mère biologique d'Elena et qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant.''

'' Oh mon dieu … '' Souffla Bonnie en se laissant retomber sur le canapé tandis que je la dévisageais avec un sourcil arqué dans l'expectative. L'information coula dans son esprit comme elle regarda dans le vide avec une expression douloureuse.'' Je suis la pire meilleure amie qui soit. J'ai éviter Elena alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi.''

Je roulais des yeux en me laissant retomber sur le canapé à ses côtés.'' Ta grand-mère est morte, Bonnie. Tu méritais d'agir égoïste.''

La sorcière tourna son visage vers moi, son expression adoucit par mes paroles comme elle semblait me jauger dans la pensée.

'' Gram parlait souvent de toi.'' Déclara-t-elle nostalgique avec une expression morne, me surprenant.'' Elle avait l'habitude de dire que ton silence était une grande preuve de sagesse. Combien tu étais ouverte d'esprit et pur.''

'' Qu'est-ce … elle disait ça ? '' Demandais-je totalement prise au dépourvu comme je la dévisageais incrédule. '' Pourquoi ? ''

Je n'avais pas beaucoup parler à la vieille femme. En fait, j'avais du la rencontrer qu'une seule fois dans toute ma courte vie. C'était vraiment étrange d'entendre cela venant d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

'' Je ne sais pas.'' Répondit Bonnie en haussant les épaules, incertaine.'' Mais c'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé en réalité.'' Je haussais un sourcils dans la méfiance à cela, attendant pour elle de continuer.'' Elena m'a raconter comment tu as accepter la nature de Stefan sans même sourciller. Tu l'a seulement accepter … ''

'' Parce qu'il est bien plus qu'un grand méchant vampire.'' La coupais-je en roulant des yeux, mon ton lacet avec sarcasme et je vis le regard de Bonnie s'assombrir avec jugement à la mention de vampire.

Bonnie prit une profonde inspiration en mordant sur sa lèvre naturellement teinté.''Et tu es au courant de ma nature.''

'' Je le suis.'' Acceptais-je avec un hochement de tête.'' Bonnie, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? ''

'' Je … et bien … ma grand-mère était la seule qui m'a aider à travers ma magie et maintenant … je suis seule.'' Bégaya tristement Bonnie, les yeux embué de larmes. J'étais vraiment attristé par sa perte mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas ou elle voulait en venir. À ce que je sache, je n'étais pas une sorcière, je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle.''Tu as toujours marcher dans les plans de Stefan. N'a jamais quitter son côté depuis qu'il est arrivé à la ville et je pensais que … et bien, tu pourrais m'aider à pratiquer ma magie.''

Je grimaçais à cela. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je n'avais pas toujours été à ses côtés ou toujours cautionné ses idées. Cependant, je ne serais pas celle qui dévoilerait cela à Bonnie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe.'' Comment veux-tu que je t'aide, Bonnie ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifier, je n'étais pas une sorcière.''

'' Je sais.'' Assura Bonnie avec un froncement de sourcils, pensif.'' Mais gram gardait de dire quelque chose à ton sujet. Attends, c'était quoi ? Hum … Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec nos ancêtres et leurs puissances.''

Je fis une double-prise à ses murmures en la dévisageant avec des yeux écarquillés et apporta ma main à sa propre pour tenter de la sortir de ses pensés et c'était quand quelque chose d'étrange arriva. J'avais à peine touché sa main qu'une sorte de décharge électrique se dégagea de sa main pour me brûler la paume.

'' Aie !'' M'exclamais-je en faisant un bond debout dans la peur et la douleur avant de regarder ma paume et écarquillés les yeux à la vue d'une brûlure au deuxième degrés.'' C'est quoi ton problème ? ''

Bonnie qui s'était levé en même temps que moi, se tenait la main comme ci elle était aussi dans la douleur et posa son regard horrifié sur moi.'' Moi ? C'est toi qui ma brûler, Mila.''

Je détachais mon regard de ma paume pour jauger Bonnie avec scepticisme.'' Moi ? Et comment j'aurai fait ça ? ''

'' Je ne sais pas.'' Répondu Bonnie tout aussi troublé et déconcerté que je l'étais avant de reposer son attention sur moi.'' Grand-mère disait que l'on puise nos pouvoirs de nos émotions. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais quand tu as essayé de me toucher ?''

J'écarquillais les yeux incrédule quant à ce qu'elle insinuait en levant les mains en l'air.'' Who ! Who ! Je pensais à rien d'accord ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière.''

'' Réessaye ! Touche-moi ! '' Quémanda Bonnie en reportant son attention sur moi me faisant levé un sourcils, incrédule.

'' J'espère que tu réalises à quel point ce que tu viens de demander peut paraître étrange. Même pour moi.'' Déclarais-je en haussant les sourcils suggestif avec un semblant de sourire sur mes lèvres.

'' Qu … '' Commença Bonnie avec un froncement de sourcils perplexe avant de reposer les yeux sur moi dans la réalisation avec un vrai sourire.''Ew ! Pas comme ça !''

Je lâchais un petit rire à son expression épouvanté et la brune ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, me faisant sourire d'avantage. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais rire avec Bonnie Bennett mais j'étais plutôt fière d'avoir réussi à lui changer les idées pour l'espace d'un instant.

Bientôt, nos rires furent remplacer par un silence confortable et seulement les fantômes des sourires sur nos lèvres attestaient de notre moment.

'' Je vais t'aider.'' Lâchais-je sans prendre la peine de réfléchir et je pouvais voir Bonnie relever brusquement la tête pour me dévisager avec stupéfaction.

'' Merci, Mila.'' Bonnie s'avança vers moi, les bras tendu comme ci elle s'apprêtait à m'enlacer et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension à cette accolade.

Je restais tendu jusqu'à ce que je sentais ses bras serpenté ma taille et me détendis légèrement quand je constatais que rien n'arriva. Visiblement, Bonnie s'était aperçu de la même chose comme elle se détacha avec un faible froncement de sourcils confus et leva les yeux vers moi.

'' C'était peut-être rien .'' Suggéra-t-elle se référant à l'incident d'auparavant me faisant hausser les épaules en accord.

Après avoir discuter un peu plus longuement avec Bonnie, nous avions prévu de se rencontrer très prochainement pour avancer sur son don. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais accepter mais je me sentais comme ci je lui devais pour les actions de Damon. C'était vraiment étrange. Cependant, après la conversation que j'avais eu avec la sorcière, je pensais sincèrement que cela pourrait effectivement être intéressant. Pas seulement pour elle mais pour moi aussi.

Maintenant, je me dirigeais actuellement à la collecte de fond annuel sous les ordres de Félix. Je détestais vraiment ces célébrations organisées par la ville. Elles étaient juste dépourvu de sens et ne faisait que rendre cette ville encore plus ennuyeuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Parfois, j'enviais sincèrement la nature de Stefan et Damon. Ils pouvaient quitté la ville sans jamais se retourner et voyager partout sans jamais avoir à se soucier ou même se poser de simple question qu'un humain se ferait. À cela, je fronçais les sourcils, me rendant compte de mes pensées et songea dans la légère surprise. J'avais jamais eu de but jusqu'à maintenant mais peut-être que j'en avais un maintenant. L'idée de voyager n'avait jamais été quelque chose que je désirais mais à présent, je commençais sérieusement à y songer. Peut-être que quitter la ville après le lycée ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne regardais même pas où j'allais et passa les portes du Grill simplement pour percuter de plein fouet une foule de gens. Je reculais de quelque pas sous l'impact et grimaça dans la légère douleur en tenant mon bras droit avant de regarder autour de moi. C'était définitif, je détestais vraiment ces fêtes. La musique du Gril battait en arrière fond tandis que la plupart des gens de la ville prenait place au différents stand de libre et attendaient avec impatience la vente aux enchères. Ou plus communément comme je l'appelais le marché humains. Bien que la prostitution marchait aussi. Je savais s'était peut-être exéssif mais je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de lancer une sorte de loterie de baccalauréat pour satisfaire les ménagères de cette ville.

Je cherchais un peu plus autour pour Félix ou même Stefan mais ne trouva qu'Elena discutant avec Caroline et Matt. Je secouais la tête quand je vis nul autre que Mme. Donovan se diriger vers le trio et embrassé affectueusement Elena sous les yeux visiblement peiné et jaloux de Caroline. Je savais de première main comment cette femme pouvait être une garce et je ne souhaitais à personne de se retrouver à la réception de ses petits commentaires désobligeant.

Finalement, je fini par repérer Félix servant au bar et ne tarda pas à me frayer un chemin parmi la foule pour m'asseoir au bar et attendis qu'il me repéra.

'' Enfin ! Tu en as pris du temps ! '' S'exclama Félix entre deux services comme il semblait courir entre les clients et je hochais simplement la tête en reconnaissance et dépouilla mon blouson en cuir avant de poser mes coudes sur le bar lisse.

Je pivotais sur mon tabouret pour obtenir un œil sur la scène ou se déroulera toute les festivités et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à la queue qui s'agglutinait à la billetterie.

'' Je déteste ces festivités.'' Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même mais il semblerait que quelqu'un m'avait entendu comme un faible rire guttural m'interpella.

'' Je trinquerais bien à ça.'' Annonça mon voisin visiblement tout aussi ennuyé par cette collecte que je l'étais et je me tournais sur le côté pour revenir avec un retour plein d'esprit mais écarquilla les yeux à la vue de M. Saltzman.

'' M. Saltzman !'' Reconnus-je en déglutissant maladroite me sentant soudain très embarrassé.

Avec les derniers événements, je n'avais toujours pas assisté à un seul de ses cours d'histoire et je savais pertinemment que cela pourrait me faire passer comme une adolescente avec de sacré problème d'absentéisme. Heureusement pour moi, mon dossier scolaire était sans tâche sinon l'établissement aurait déjà prévenu Jenna et je n'aurai jamais entendu la fin de tout cela.

'' Mila ! '' Reconnu le professeur d'histoire tout aussi mal à l'aise que je l'étais même si je doutais que cela soit pour les mêmes raisons.'' Il semblerait que le Grill et les parkings soit les seuls endroits où je peux avoir un aperçu de toi.''

'' Yeah ! Euh … vous allez le dire à Jenna, c'est ça ? '' Bégayais-je avant de soupirer dans la résiliation et hausser un sourcil dans l'expectative.

Honnêtement, je me demandais déjà pourquoi il ne lui avait encore rien dit pour ce fait. Ils se voyaient depuis plusieurs semaine maintenant et connaissant Jenna, je me doutais qu'elle devait lui parler de nous tous, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait déjà eu plusieurs occasion de me dénoncer.

Étrangement, Saltzman se mit à rire faiblement pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention et je pensais vraiment pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait peut-être obtenu un verre de trop mais il continua.'' Je ne vais rien lui dire, Mila.''

'' Vraiment ? '' Réfutais-je en haussant un sourcil incrédule.'' Pourquoi ? ''

'' Probablement pour la même raison que le lycée ne l'a pas encore appeler.'' Répondit-il avec un sourire complice avant de feindre un air sérieux.'' Cependant, tu peux être sûr que je vais te donner un essai pour rattraper ton retard dès que tu retourneras dans mon cours.''

'' Oh ! Bien, je pense que je vais peut-être attendre avant de retourner dans votre classe, alors.'' Raillais-je me sentant étrangement confortable avec l'homme contrairement à notre première rencontre avant d'apporter ma main à ma bouche dans la réalisation et regarder le professeur avec des yeux large. '' Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas … ''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Mila. Tout est très bien.'' Me rassura aussitôt M. Saltzman.'' D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas dans l'enceinte du lycée.''

'' Vraiment ? '' Demandais-je avec un faible sourire.'' Cela veux dire que je ne suis pas obligé de vous appelé M. Saltzman ? ''

'' Et bien, je croyais que nous avions déjà établi cela lors de la dernière fois que nous nous étions vue.'' Décréta le professeur d'histoire avant de me tendre sa main comme pour obtenir une poignée de main.'' Rick.''

Je prenais sa poignée de ma main avec légère hésitation avant de sourire.'' Mila.''

Il y avait maintenant un silence confortable entre nous comme je me permettais à nouveau un regard sur l'ensemble du bar avant de repérer l'écriteau sur sa veste de costume.

'' Vous faites partit des célibataires ? '' M'exclamais-je réellement surprise que Rick était ce genre de personne mais me ravisa quand je vis sa grimace.

'' Ouais.'' Déclara-t-il en attrapant sa veste pour regarder l'étiquette avec dérision.'' Pas le plus à l'aise à ce sujet.''

'' Je me doute.'' Acceptais-je avec un petit rire railleur.'' Qui voudrait être vendu comme de la viande. Alors qui vous a encorder là dedans ? ''

'' Aie ! '' Gémit Rick en feignant d'être blessé avec un sourire en coin.'' Je m'étais comparer à une croisière mais ta comparaison est beaucoup plus dégradante.''

'' Hum.'' Fredonnais-je avec un sourire narquois.'' Des années et des années de torture sociétal vous aide à trouver les bons adjectifs.''

'' Je vais te prendre aux mots.'' Annonça Alaric avant de se lever.'' Malheureusement, je suis obligé de passer par là. ''

Je suivais son dos fuyant avec un sourire amusé avant de rechercher à nouveau pour Stefan à travers la foule quand je sentis une nouvelle présence à mes côtés suivi de près par son ton railleur, exaspérant.

'' Regardez, qui obtient tout confortable avec son professeur d'histoire.'' Tinta Damon me faisant grimacer par sa simple présence avant de grimacer à nouveau à l'odeur évidente de l'alcool dans son haleine.

'' Damon.'' Reconnus-je en me tournant complètement vers lui pour obtenir un bon aperçu sur le vampire.'' Toujours aussi ivre à ce que je vois.''

Le vampire roula des yeux, désinvolte en haussant les épaules.'' C'est une donnée.''

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant et sauta sur mes pieds avant de prendre un pas en avant pour m'éloigner du vampire simplement pour être stoppé par ce dernier.

'' Écarte-toi de mon chemin.'' Cassais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine déjà ennuyé par ses tours.

'' Je pourrais faire ça.'' Songea Damon avec un sourire narquois me laissant pensée qu'il ferait tout le contraire et comme je l'avais prévu, il continua.'' Ou ont pourrait retourner s'asseoir et tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur le nouveau professeur.''

Je me tendais aussitôt à cela n'appréciant pas le fait que Damon commençait à poser des questions sur Alaric et savais instantanément que je devais trouver Stefan rapidement avant qu'il y avait un drame. Stefan était juste sur un point, Damon était instable et je ne voulais pas rester sans rien faire et le regarder tuer sa prochaine victime.

'' Je ne sais rien sur lui, Damon.'' Déclarais-je catégorique en envoyant un éclat à l'attention du vampire qui roula à nouveau des yeux.

'' Bien sûr.'' Souffla-t-il sarcastique.'' Et je suis sûr que tu ne sais également rien sur le fait que Stefan me pose ses petites questions tellement ennuyante sur cette Isobel.''

'' Le rapport, Damon ? '' Pressais-je avec irritation avant de donner une tape condescendante sur son épaule.'' Voir ? L'alcool te rends visiblement confus. J'arrêterais si j'étais toi.''

Je le dépassais, cherchant instantanément pour Stefan mais ne fit même pas un pas de plus avant d'être fermement attraper par le bras et retourner pour heurter brusquement la poitrine de Damon.

'' Sois gentille !'' Pressa Damon entre ses dents, son ton beaucoup plus sombre mais gardant un accent narquois et je levais les yeux pour croisés ses orbes bleutés avant de poser mes deux mains à plats sur sa poitrine pour obtenir un certain espace.

Je n'étais toujours pas friand des contacts et encore moins ceux avec Damon. Mes stupides hormones entraient toujours en jeux et je finissais toujours par me sentir beaucoup plus chaude et rouge que je devrais. Comme en ce moment, d'ailleurs.

Je déglutissais pour effacer le nœud dans ma gorge.'' Damon, lâche-moi !'

'' Damon !'' Surgit la douce et sévère voix de mon sauveur et je jetais un regard de soulagement par dessus mon épaule à la vue de Stefan qui fusillait Damon du regard.'' Laisse Mila aller ! Maintenant !''

Je sentis la prise de Damon se détendre sur mon bras et bientôt, je pouvais prendre un pas sans avoir à respirer son odeur nauséabonde de whisky mélanger à son eau de Cologne.

'' Relax, petit frère. '' Intima Damon en roulant des yeux avant de reposer son attention sur moi avec ce sourire maniaque me rappelant à chaque fois de sa nature vil tandis que je prenais un pas plus proche de Stefan.'' Je n'allais pas lui faire du mal. C'est notre petite Mila, après tout.''

'' Je n'appartiens à personne !'' Cinglais-je sentant mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.'' Et certainement pas à toi.''

'' Arh ! '' S'exclama Damon en feignant d'être blessé comme il positionna dramatiquement une main sur sa poitrine.'' Et moi qui pensait que nous étions amis.''

À cela, Stefan prit un pas en avant, menaçant.'' Laisse Mila en dehors de ça, c'est clair ?''

Je restais tendu en regardant les deux vampires s'affronter du regard et commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter d'une scène. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'entrer dans une épreuve de force surtout avec deux vampires.

Heureusement pour nous, Mme. Lockwood choisissait ce moment pour faire son entrée et héla d'une manière coquette Damon, me donnant envie de vomir.

'' Oh, Stefan, Mila, comment allez-vous ? '' Nous demanda-t-elle, détachant finalement ses yeux de Damon et Stefan prit un pas en arrière à mes côtés, non sans jamais quitter des yeux Damon qui profitait clairement de la situation.

'' Très bien, Mme. Lockwood et vous ?'' Répondit Stefan toujours aussi poli en lui adressant un simple hochement de tête tandis que je gardais de fixé Damon dans l'appréhension.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il était juste blessé et que son instabilité résultait de son malheur mais je n'aimais pas ce Damon. Après les quelques dernières semaines, je pensais sincèrement que nous pourrions obtenir dans une sorte d'amitié mais il semblerait que les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquer avec lui.

Si notre mal à l'aise était évident, Carol Lockwood n'y fit pas attention comme elle lança un regard fanfaron sur Damon avant de reporter son attention sur Stefan avec ce sourire guindé.'' Vous savez, Stefan, votre frère nous rends une fière chandelle en acceptant de participer à la collecte de fond. De plus, un tel beau partit. Qui pourrait résister ?''

 _Oh ! Oh ! Je savais ! Moi !_

Ew ! C'était juste totalement et tout simplement écœurant. Bon sang, elle gonflait son ego à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Et le sourire prétentieux actuel sur le visage de Damon n'arrangeait rien pour calmer mon humeur déjà pisser.

Je commençais sérieusement à devenir agité par tout cela et voulais plus que tout m'éloigner du vampire sanglant.

'' Alors dis-nous Damon, où emmèneras-tu l'heureuse élu ? '' Demanda Carol en se tournant vers le vampire, ne cachant pas son envie et je levais ouvertement les yeux au ciel. C'était plus que je pouvais supporter.

Damon nous lança un sourire de sa signature avant de reporter son attention sur Carol.'' J'ai tout prévu pour le rendez-vous, ce sera un dîner romantique dans un endroit isolé et boisé.''

Carol était évidemment la seule à être hors du sous-entendu qu'impliquait ce rendez-vous et je ne pouvais décemment plus rester ici sans rien faire. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et peut-être même quitter la collecte. Tout ce que je voulais s'était obtenir loin du vampire malade.

'' Je vais chercher pour Jenna.'' Lançais-je soudainement, interpellant l'attention confuse de Carol tandis que Damon me dévisagea, narquois, me faisant secouer la tête dans le mépris comme je tournais les talons et me mis à la recherche de Jenna ou même Elena à ce stade.

Je me tenais maintenant dans un des recoins du bar avec mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine tandis que Carol terminait d'interroger le troisième baccalauréat de la soirée et fut bientôt en face d'Alaric. Je n'aimais vraiment pas comment Damon se trouvait proche du professeur avec ce sourire de cul arrogant. Mon regard traîna sur l'ensemble de la foule à la recherche de Stefan pour le confort et ne fus pas surprise de le trouver aux côtés d'Elena.

'' Passons au suivant.'' Énonça Carol, captant à nouveau mon intérêt.'' Célibataire N°4 : Alaric Salztman. Pas évident à prononcer.'' Elle donna un sourire niais sur l'ensemble de la foule me faisant rouler des yeux.'' Que faites-vous Alaric ? ''

'' Tu pourrais essayer de faire semblant que cela t'intéresse.'' Surgit une voix à mes côtés et je sursautais encore anxieuse suite à l'altercation et rétrécis mon regard sur Félix à son sourire narquois.

'' Imbécile, tu m'as fait peur.'' Cassais-je avec ennui en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, le faisant rouler des yeux.

'' Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? '' Demanda-t-il me faisant hausser un sourcil en question mais il répondit pour lui même avant de me tendre un verre plein de liquide ocre.'' Un bon antidépresseur. Mais en attendant … allez, Mila. J'ai réussi à me faufiler avec ça pour toi et Robert ne verra que du feux. Lâche-toi.''

Je lui donnais un long regard pointu de côté n'aimant vraiment pas cette idée sachant que si j'étais prise avec de l'alcool, Félix et moi-même auront de très gros ennuis mais il insista et je prenais une petite gorgée avant de grimacer, écœurer au goût acre du bourbon.

'' Arh ! '' Toussais-je en frappant ma poitrine avec mon poing pour aider le passage de l'alcool.'' C'est fort.''

'' Justement le but, chérie !'' Se moqua Félix en me donnant un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son travail me laissant à nouveau seule.

Avec ma conversation avec Félix, j'avais été quasiment absente de toute ce qui s'était passé sur scène et avais du mal à comprendre jusqu'à ce que Damon déclara l'impossible.

'' Il a quelques années, j'étais en Caroline du Nord. Pas loin du campus de Duke. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Alaric a fait ces études-là.'' Remémora Damon en se tournant vers Alaric avec un sourire narquois.'' Je me trompes ? Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est que votre femme y est allée.''

'' Il a pas fait ça ? '' Murmurais-je outrée pour moi-même en passant ma main sur mon visage avant de chercher Stefan des yeux.

Le vampire devait sentir mon regard comme il se mit à chercher dans la foule et fini par réunir ses orbes verte avec mes bleu céruléennes. Seulement, il ne fut pas le seul qui les trouva comme Elena se tourna vers moi, encore plus choquée comme elle devait rassembler les morceaux ensemble.

 _Oh! Oh!_

 _''_ J'ai bu un coup avec elle, une fois. C'était … une fille géniale. Je vous l'ai jamais dit. Mieux que ça même, elle était … délicieuse.'' Continua Damon enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie et je pouvais voir la colère bouillonnante sous le masque de mesurer d'ALaric.

Je vis Elena tempêter à l'extérieur du Grill suivi de près par Stefan, me forçant à m'élancer à leurs poursuite mais m'arrêta à la hauteur du stand quand j'entendis vaguement la conversation vicieuse de Mme. Donovan et Caroline.

'' Toutes mes félicitation, Mme Donovan.'' Déclara Caroline tout sourire en lui tendant son billet avec sincérité récoltant un regard noir de la mère de Matt.

'' Alors que je te dises.'' Dès cet instant, je savais que cela allait mal se passer.'' Arrête ! Arrête de faire autant d'efforts. Tout ça, ces trucs pour essayer d'être gentille, ça sonne faux. Comme toi, comme ta mère. Matt s'est peut-être laisser prendre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'auras moi aussi. Je ne t'aime pas. D'accord.'' Cingla la mère de Matt, me faisant resserrer ma prise sur le verre que Félix m'avait donner dans l'exaspération avant qu'elle fuyait au loin.'' Bon, dis au plombier que je l'attend au bar.''

Je reportais mon regard sur la porte du Grill pour apercevoir Elena faire son retour et attrapa un rapide coup d'œil sur Damon qui marchait dans sa direction. Il était certain que cela allait exploser et honnêtement, je ne voulais pas vraiment être là pour attester de tout ça. Je me tournais vers Caroline à la place et marcha d'un pas assurer pour me poster à ses côtés.

Je posais le verre d'alcool encore plein devant la blonde et lui donna un sourire sympathique quand elle me dévisagea avec des yeux larges d'incrédulité.'' Tiens ! Tu en as plus besoin que moi.''

'' Mila ? Qu'est-ce … où as-tu eu ça ? '' Bégaya-t-elle visiblement étonné que je lui adressais même la parole.

'' Félix.'' Répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.''Bois. Tu te sentiras mieux.''

Caroline me dévisagea sceptique avant de lever le menton avec prétention et secouer la tête d'un air ignorant.'' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.''

'' Mme. Donovan avait l'habitude de m'appeler le monstre de la famille Gilbert quand elle habitait encore ici et chaque fois que j'essayais d'approcher Matt ou même Vicki, elle éloignait ses enfants en leurs disant de ne pas parler aux gens bizarre.'' Contais-je faisant mon point clair, me surprenant moi-même pour lui avoir dit.'' Crois-moi, traiter avec elle, ça me connaît.''

'' Pourquoi tu voudrais être gentille avec moi tout d'un coup ? '' Questionna la blonde décontenancé par mon action me faisant rouler des yeux.

'' Peut-être parce que je pense que tu es bien plus que tu ne laisse la plupart du temps montrer.'' Expliquais-je ne prenant pas la peine de tergiverser sur le sujet et je pouvais voir sa mâchoire se décrocher dans la surprise et l'embarras me faisant secouer la tête.'' Peu importe ce que tu penses Caroline, tu n'es pas en perpétuelle concurrence avec ma sœur. La plupart du temps, tu es généralement plus supportable qu'elle ne l'ait.''

Avec cela, je laissais Caroline dans le but de rentrer à la maison et 'échapper aux accusations et reproche d'Elena mais fut interpeller par mon deuxième cauchemars dans cette ville. Damon me tira avec lui et je ne trouvais plus l'intérêt de poser une quelconque lutte à ce stade. J'étais vraiment lasse de tout ça et voulais tout simplement rentrer chez moi. Seulement, il avait une tout autre idée comme il s'arrêta dans ses pistes, m'obligeant à frapper son dos avec un petit gémissement douloureux avant de se tourner vers moi.

'' C'est quoi cette histoire ? Isobel est la mère d'Elena ? '' Explosa Damon dans un éclat feutrée même si je pouvais facilement voir la frustration et l'irritation croissante dans ses prunelle et je roulais ouvertement des yeux ennuyés. Ce n'était pas de grande nouvelle pour moi et comme je l'avais dit, j'étais lasse de ces conneries.

'' Oh, bravo !'' M'exclamais-je en frappant dans mes mains avec mépris.'' Tu sais finalement assemblé deux et deux.''

'' Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? '' Cassa Damon avec un haussement de sourcils perplexe avant de reprendre frustrer.'' Elena m'a littéralement sauter dessus en criant meurtrier.''

Je reniflais désinvolte en hochant la tête, impressionné.'' Et bien, je suis surprise qu'elle ne t'ai pas encore jalonné, bien.''

'' C'est quoi ton problème ? '' Cassa Damon en rétrécissant ses orbes glacés sur moi avec exaspération et confusion. '' Je viens de confirmer que j'ai tuer la mère biologique d'Elena.''

'' Whoa !'' M'écriais-je ironique en feignant d'être choqué.'' Damon Salvatore à tuer. Si ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle ça.'' Je pouvais voir l'exaspération grandir chez le vampire et je savais que je devais faire une sortie rapide alors je me penchais vers lui et leva mes yeux pour le regarder avec intensité.'' Sois réaliste Damon, tu te soucies simplement parce que cela concerne Elena qui est par heureux hasard, la réplique exact de ton grand amour. Je ne suis pas Elena et je ne serais pas celle qui soulignera ton écart de conduite parce que je sais déjà ce que tu es. Un vampire.''

Je terminais à bout de souffle mais ne laissa pas voir mon élan de tristesse jusqu'à ce que j'étais loin de Damon et à l'extérieur du bar. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait pris de dire cela mais je me surprenais à réellement le penser. Il semblerait que j'étais bien incapable de rancœur quand il en venait au vampire et je réalisais maintenant à quel point j'étais foutu. Je n'étais pas Stefan et je n'avais pas de foi en la grande rédemption de Damon. Il aimait ce qu'il était et il aimait encore plus tuer des gens. Je pensais que c'était ce qui faisait la différence entre lui et Stefan pour moi. Si avec Stefan, je me sentais en sécurité et ne pensais pas constamment à sa nature c'était l'inverse avec Damon. Le fait que je sois en danger perpétuelle avec Damon me rappelait sans cesse de son état.

J'avais vraiment besoin de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Félix. Ma vie commençait à se résumer à traîner avec des créatures surnaturelles et j'avais vraiment besoin de passer du temps avec des être humains pour une fois. C'était comme si j'étais un aimant aux êtres surnaturel. Bonnie devrait être Elena mais s'était moi qu'elle avait contacter. J'avais rencontrer Stefan et Damon en première. En fait, cela ne m'étonnerait pas si Félix était en fait un loup-garou ou même l'affreux croque-mitaine.

Je roulais maintenant en direction de la maison. Je me doutais que Stefan avait raccompagner Elena après le petit différent et je commençais sérieusement à penser que rentrer maintenant était probablement une mauvaise idée. Elle devait savoir que j'étais au courant au sujet de sa mère biologique et j'étais certaine que je n'allais jamais en entendre la fin. En y repensant, cela me donnait vraiment pas envie de rentrer.

Sur un coup de tête, je donnais un coup de volant rapide et me dirigea vers les routes désertes menant à la pension. J'avais besoin de discuter avec Stefan après tout et puis, je savais que je serais certainement à l'abri d'Elena étant donné qu'elle ne retournerait pas de sitôt à la maison d'embarquement si elle encourait le risque de croiser Damon.

Je me garais dans l'allée et marcha tout droit dans la maison sans frapper. Je me dirigeais dans le salon sachant que cela était mon meilleur pari pour trouver l'un des deux vampires mais m'arrêta avec des yeux large à la vue devant moi.

'' Oh mon dieu !'' Soufflais-je apportant ma main à mes lèvres et captant temporairement l'attention des deux vampires loin du corps d'Alaric Saltzman gisant sur le sol. Je croisais le regard exténué de Stefan avant de me précipiter à ses côtés et laissa mes mains tremblante planer sur le corps avant d'apercevoir le sang sur sa poitrine et envoyé un éclat mortel sur Damon.'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?''

'' J'ai rien fait. C'est lui.'' Se défendit lamentablement Damon en roulant des yeux, me rappelant étrangement d'un gamin prit sur le fait tandis qu'il tournoyait l'alcool dans son verre avec désintérêt.'' Il s'est jeté sur moi.''

'' Damon.'' Cingla Stefan avec un éclat n'achetant pas sa connerie faisant Damon lever les yeux au ciel.

'' Je lui ai dit la vérité. C'est tout.'' Expliqua Damon en haussant nonchalamment les épaules tandis que je regardais le corps du professeur avec pitié.'' Que sa femme ne voulait pas de lui. J'y peux rien, s'il n'a pas pu encaisser. ''

Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le corps, cochant ma mâchoire à cela tandis que Stefan cassa avec haine sur Damon.'' Et toi, tu encaisses le coup de Katherine ? ''

Il y avait vraiment qu'avec deux vampires que l'on pouvait avoir une conversation dite convenable au-dessus d'un corps mort sans trouver cela étrange. Je savais que cela était un coup bas mais Damon avait besoin de se reprendre et vite. Bordel, il avait déjà tuer deux de mes professeurs d'histoire. Ça commençait à représenter un modèle tout ça.

'' Je gère parfaitement bien.'' Répondit Damon froidement me faisant rouler des yeux, incrédule.'' Tu sais quoi. Isobel est venue me voir. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Si elle a un lien de parenté avec Elena. Elle en a un avec Katherine et, alors, peut-être que Katherine me l'a envoyé.''

Il était de plus en plus pathétique. Je me demandais comment un homme pouvait être tellement détruit par une simple femme. Je veux dire, je ne comprenais peut-être pas le but de l'amour mais son amour pour Katherine était au-delà compréhensible. Il était évident que la femme l'avait tromper et devait probablement se foutre de lui. C'était il y a un siècle tout ça. Le temps n'était pas censé aider pour oublier nos amours déchu. Cela le rendait totalement hors de contrôle et il ne le voyait même pas. Quoique Katherine avait fait pour lui, elle pourrait faire bien pire.

'' Laisse tomber !'' Persifla Stefan me surprenant réellement pour la première fois comme cela ne lui ressemblait pas de crier.'' Arrête de chercher, tu perds ton temps.''

'' Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence si Isobel s'est adressé à moi. Impossible !'' Songea Damon faisant à peine attention à nous comme il se leva et jaugea le corps d'Alaric avec un soupçon d'indifférence.'' Je présume que tu te charges de ça.''

Je regardais le dos fuyant de Damon dans l'incrédulité total, restant sans voix par la manière dont il agissait aussi désinvolte avant d'être interpellé par le soupir anéanti de Stefan.

Je me tournais vers Stefan et posa une main sur la sienne pour apporter un soupçon de réconfort.'' Il est hors de con … ''

Je m'arrêtais moi-même dans ma phrase comme j'écarquillais les yeux dans le choc en regardant les doigts d'Alaric bouger suivi de près par sa cage thoracique avant qu'il se redressa complètement en prenant un souffle me faisant sursauter en arrière.

'' Hum! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Demanda Rick visiblement troublé par son environnement en regardant tout autour de lui avant d'apercevoir nos expressions éberlués le faisant arqué un sourcil, interrogateur.'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

'' Vous étiez … '' Commençais-je encore sous le choc mais ce fut Stefan qui fini pour moi comme j'avais perdu les mots pour m'exprimer.

''Damon vous a transformé.'' Conclut rapidement Stefan, trouvant la seul explication pour la réanimation impossible du professeur.

'' Mm _…_ _'' Soupira Alaric avant de secouer activement la tête avec un froncement de sourcils décontenancé.''_ Non. Non. J'ai … je me suis jeté sur lui. Il m'a poignardé.''

Je fronçais mes sourcils à mon tour en me réajustant sur mes genoux pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur les deux hommes.'' C'est impossible.''

''Vous avez sûrement du sang de vampires dans les veines.'' Soutenu Stefan en me donnant un regard de côté, troublé.''Quelqu'un vous en a donné.''

'' Non. C'est pas ça.'' Objecta Alaric semblant sûr de lui avant de prendre une expression songeuse.'' Mm. Non. C'est forcément autre chose.''

selon le peu d'expérience que je possédais en matière de surnaturel vous ne pouviez pas revenir à la vie sans sang de vampire. C'était déjà improbable dans ce cas alors une autre manière de ressusciter ? C'était impossible.

'' Quoi alors ?'' Demanda Stefan sceptique comme il me donna un regard inquiet tandis qu'Alaric semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Puis, il écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se tourna vers nous dans le choc.''Je sais … Isobel.''

Il y avait un long silence après ça comme Stefan et moi se dévisageaient dans la confusion et l'incompréhension comme Alaric avait obtenu ce regard lointain. Je connaissais ce fameux regard, ses traits avaient obtenu beaucoup plus triste par le second et ses yeux avaient prit une sorte de vide qui indiquait qu'il était perdu dans un profond souvenir. Probablement un souvenir de sa femme.

Je l'attrapais frotter inconsciemment une chevalière qu'il portait sur son doigt et écarquilla les yeux dans la compréhension avant de regarder Stefan. Elle semblait être du même style que celle que portait Stefan et Damon et si la leur leurs permettaient de marcher au soleil alors je me doutais que celle de Rick pourrait le ramener de la mort certaine.

'' La chevalière m'a protégé.'' Conclut Rick rejoignant mes pensées et je le dévisageais toujours aussi abasourdit même si j'avais pensé à la même chose.

C'était tout simplement impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela était vraiment réel. Rien n'était normal à présent. Plus les jours avançait et plus les choses devenaient complètement dingue.

'' C'est impossible.'' Souffla Stefan aussi estomaqué que je l'étais comme il jaugea la bague d'Alaric.

'' Je sais.'' Convenu Rick en gardant de caresser distraitement la bague qui lui avait sauver la vie.

Alors c'était à cela que ma vie allait maintenant ressembler ? Chaque jours était un jour de plus dans le show des monstres et du paranormal. Ouais, c'était officiel.

J'étais un vrai aimant pour les créatures surnaturelles.

 **Merci, merci , merci à tous ceux qui vienne de rejoindre le navire :) Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire.**

 **Donc petit recap pairing de cette semaine :**

 **Klaus : 3 - Damon : 4 - Stefan : 2 et petit nouveau Kol : 1**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez et jusqu'à la prochaine fois les amis :)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16_

'' Et alors ton frère a décider de ne plus t'adresser la parole, la belle affaire.'' M'exclamais-je distraitement comme je suspendais mes jambes dans les airs, allonger sur le lit de Stefan et leva mes yeux pour inspecter mes Vans .'' Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendait depuis le début ? ''

Cela faisait quelque jours depuis le fameux soir ou nous avions découvert au sujet de la chevalière de Rick et son implication sur le surnaturel. Damon n'avait pas adresser un seul mot à Stefan depuis et semblait agir de son propre côtés. C'était exactement le sujet principal de notre conversation actuel. Décidément, nous ne pouvions pas avoir un simple matin normal sans devoir se préoccupé du grand frère psycho de Stefan. Bien que je devais avouer, Damon conspirant et agissant en solitaire n'annonçait rien de bon.

Stefan me donna un regard pointu tandis qu'il boutonnait les derniers boutons de sa chemise et je détournais rapidement le regard, me sentant toujours aussi embarrassé à la vue de son corps exposé.

'' Tu sais tout comme moi que cela est loin d'être rassurant.'' Assura Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils, soucieux comme il replia ses manches sur ses puissant avant-bras.

'' Je sais.'' Soupirais-je laisse en laissant mes jambes retomber sur le lit avec un rebond et regarda le plafond de la chambre de Stefan.'' Pour tout ce qu'on sait, il pourrait être actuellement entrain de mettre un plan en exécution pour détruire la ville toute entière.''

Il y avait un long silence entre nous comme j'étais persuadé que Stefan m'observait avec son froncement de sourcils inquiet habituel et je ne tardais pas à entendre ses pas contre le plancher avant qu'il s'appuya avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine contre son étagère, les yeux soucieux rivés sur moi.

'' Je suis désolé. Tu ne devrais pas être impliquer dans tout ça. C'est de ma faute.'' Se flagella Stefan prenant comme à son habitude les torts sur lui au lieu d'accuser la bonne personne et je roulais des yeux en soupirant fortement et me redressa en position assise pour le regarder avec un regard appuyé.

'' Même si j'ai parfois l'habitude de l'oublier ce monde vient avec toi. Tout comme Damon. C'est un tout ou rien.'' Déclarais-je en sautant sur mes pieds et commença à arpenter distraitement la chambre de Stefan avant de me tourner vers ce dernier avec un sourire attentionné.'' Tu es mon meilleur ami, Stefan. J'accepte tout ce qui vient avec toi si cela me permet d'obtenir ton amitié en retour.''

Il y avait un long qui suivait ma déclaration et je levais lentement les yeux pour regarder Stefan dans l'hésitation et le trouva à me dévisager avec un sourire rayonnant. Il semblait garder ses orbes vertes mousseuse sur moi comme si je venais de lui annoncer la plus grande des nouvelles et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir rougir légèrement sous son intensité. Je ne visais pas ma déclaration à devenir quelque chose d'intime et très personnel mais c'était le cas. Je venais de former sans réfléchir ce que j'avais à l'esprit depuis longtemps et je ne savais pas ce que Stefan allait en penser. Maintenant que je pensais, je commençais sérieusement à croître nerveuse et ne savais pas si je pouvais tenir ce regard plus longtemps. C'était très gênant d'être mis à nu, surtout face à Stefan.

Finalement, je décalais nerveusement mon poids d'un pied sur l'autre et me racla la gorge en cassant notre échange tacite.'' Alors … tu vas vraiment continuer à me fixer sans rien dire ou ?''

Stefan me surprit en se mettant ouvertement à rire à mon visage et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine renfrogné le faisant automatiquement arrêter de rire bien qu'il garda ce petit sourire en coin, ennuyeux.

'' Te rendre mal à l'aise est bien trop facile, Mila.'' Se moqua Stefan me laissant bouche bée.

 _Et bien, c'était vexant !_

Je tempêta hors de la chambre de Stefan en attrapant mon blouson d'une manière dramatique et cria par-dessus mon épaule.'' Très bien ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis. C'est la fin de notre amitié, Stefan !''

J'étais à mi-chemin dans les escaliers quand je sentis une rafale de vent faisant voler mes cheveux dans mon visage avant que j'étais rapidement soulevé du sol et ballotté comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre sur l'épaule de Stefan me faisant haleté dans l'incrédulité.

'' Garçon vampire, descend-moi, maintenant ! '' M'écriais-je remuant des pieds et des mains pour sortir des bras de Stefan mais il referma sa main sur l'arrière de ma cuisse me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans l'embarras.

Je pouvais sentir le sang affluer dans mes veines jusqu'à mes joues et la chaleur de mon corps s'était considérablement réchauffer à son contact. Je prenais connaissance de notre position et élargis d'autant plus les yeux, si s'était même encore possible quand je réalisais que j'avais une vue direct sur le pond arrière de Stefan.

 _Dieu, il était chaud !_

Je secouais furieusement ma tête pour balayer cette pensée de mon esprit et commença à devenir vraiment inconfortable.

 _Attends, si j'avais une vue sur son pond arrière alors cela voulait dire … Ew ! Tellement maladroit !_

Ses larges épaules étaient plutôt osseuse et je pouvais sentir mon bas ventre entrer en contact avec celle-ci à chacun des pas de Stefan.

'' Stefan, repose-moi, tout de suite !'' Ordonnais-je devenant de plus en plus ennuyé par cela comme il riait d'avantage.'' Nous ne sommes plus amis, je te rappels ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose d'embarrassant !''

Je pouvais voir que nous étions maintenant dans le couloirs menant à la porte de sortie et savais que je pourrais tout simplement abandonné et me laisser transporter mais je n'étais pas encore vaincu. Sur un coup de tête, je claquais durement le cul de Stefan et il s'arrêta instantanément en me relâchant sur le sol.

'' Tu viens de me claquer les fesses ? '' S'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés, incrédule tandis que je me relevais en époussetant les poussières invisible sur mes fesses avec un sourire victorieux.

Je levais les yeux arborant toujours mon sourire béat et croisa les orbes verte forestière de Stefan.'' Je t'avais dit que cela serait embarrassant.''

Je haussais simplement les épaules avec prétention et balança mes hanches en marchant les derniers pas me séparant de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et continuer mon chemin. Je sortais mes clés de voiture de la poche arrière de mon jean et déverrouilla les portières quand je sentis à nouveau mes cheveux volés suivi de près par une prise sur ma main. Je regardais instantanément ma paume ouverte pour froncer les sourcils quand je constatais qu'elle était maintenant vide et reporta mon froncement de sourcils sur mon camion pour voir Stefan derrière le volant avec un sourire béat et les clés en mains.

'' C'est pas juste !'' M'écriais-je en levant les bras en l'air dans l'inégalité mais monta tout de même dans le côté passager avant de fermer ma portière avec slam bruyant.'' Arrête de sourire. Je ne te parles plus de toute manière.''

Je hochais sèchement la tête en recentrant mon regard sur la vitre pour prouver mon point.

Très immature, je le savais mais je me fichais totalement à ce point. C'était plutôt amusant de voir l'expression hilare de Stefan et je devais avouer que je profitais secrètement de nos boutades enfantines.

'' Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne te parlerais pas non plus.'' Rétorqua Stefan feignant une expression très théâtrale avant de mettre le contact et lancer mon SUV dans la conduite.

Je posais mes yeux sur Stefan en battant avec difficulté mon sourire de propagation sur mon visage et s'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que nous pouffions de rire en même temps. Nos rires remplissaient maintenant l'habitacle et j'étais certaine que si Stefan n'avait pas ses bons réflexes de vampires, nous aurions probablement eu un accident depuis longtemps. C'était juste impossible de s'arrêter. Je tenais mon estomac maintenant dans la douleur tellement je riais et je sentais mes abdominaux se contracter à chaque fois que je m'esclaffais.

'' Ok ! Ok ! St-stop ! A-ah-ah ! Ok ! '' Lâchais-je entre deux rires pour tenter de m'arrêter avant de finalement prendre une profonde inspiration et garder mon sourire en regardant Stefan qui s'était lui aussi arrêter de rire.

Je me laissais retomber dans mon siège en plaçant ma tête sur le châssis et tourna mon visage sur le côté pour observer le profil maintenant lumineux de Stefan. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il était vraiment beau mais il l'était d'avantage quand il souriait. C'était quelque chose que je prenais comme une victoire chaque fois que j'étais la raison d'un sourire sur son visage.

Un nouveau sourire plus large orna ses lèvres.'' Ce regard pourrait vraiment passer comme un acte d'harcèlement.''

'' Oh mon dieu !'' Feignais-je une mine ahurit.'' Stefan Salvatore, venez-vous de faire une blague ? ''

'' Hé, je peux faire des blagues.'' Se défendit Stefan avec un léger froncement de sourcils.'' Je suis très drôle, d'ailleurs.''

'' Hin !'' Imitais-je le buzz d'un buzzer en roulant des yeux et regarda Stefan avec un sourire en coin, malicieux.'' Damon fait les commentaires amusant. Toi, tu es doué pour rassurer et être sérieux. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas tout avoir. '' Continuais-je avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant avant de me tourner avec un clin d'œil.'' Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux être drôle pour nous deux. ''

Stefan m'envoya un faible éclat probablement à l'introduction de Damon avant de rouler des yeux à ma propre louange et secoua la tête.

Finalement, Stefan fini par tirer dans le parking du lycée et coupa le moteur. J'aperçus Elena au loin et pouvais déjà voir la surprise sur son visage quand elle repéra Stefan derrière le volant. Il était évident qu'elle avait encore du mal à prendre en compte que j'étais une amie proche de son petit-ami actuel et essayait en vain, de cacher sa jalousie flagrante.

Après tout, elle avait toujours été l'enfant prodigue et même si maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi mes parents lui avait donné autant d'attention, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait d'elle une petite fille capricieuse qui veut toujours être le centre d'attention.

Je m'apprêtais à descendre quand je sentis la main de Stefan saisir doucement sur mon bras, m'empêchant de sortir. Je jetais un regard interrogateur sur lui par-dessus mon épaule et souriais malgré moi.

'' Ton amitié est aussi importante pour moi qu'elle l'ait pour toi, Mila.'' Déclara-t-il sincèrement me faisant sourire d'avantage.

Ces simples mots avaient suffit à me plaquer un large sourire niais sur le visage et je savais que j'allais probablement le porter durant tout la journée. Je descendis du SUV en même temps que Stefan et lui donna un signe de la main comme je m'éloignais pour le laisser avec Elena. Nous n'avions pas vraiment parler du fait que j'étais au courant avant elle de ce que Damon avait fait à sa mère biologique et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Nous savions maintenant qu'il l'avait transformé en vampire sous sa demande et s'était tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Honnêtement, je me faisais plus du soucis pour Alaric que je me souciais d'Elena. Cela devait être terrible d'être abandonné par sa femme parce qu'elle préférait être un vampire. Je pouvais facilement comprendre que les avantages d'être un vampire étaient tentant mais la soif de sang était tout simplement rédhibitoire pour moi .

Le reste de la journée était passé dans un flou. C'était étrange de se dire que je n'avais aucune pensé sur le surnaturel durant toute une journée. Bien que cela était particulièrement agréable. J'avais même enfin eu mon premier cours avec Alaric même si cela était assez maladroit depuis qu'il était dans le secret.

Maintenant, j'étais sur le chemin du retour à la maison et espérais pouvoir obtenir un peu de temps libre pour moi étant donné que j'étais censé retrouver Bonnie plus tard pour l'aider à pratiquer. Nos rendez-vous étaient plus fréquent maintenant et je n'avais toujours pas dit à Elena qu'elle était de retour. C'était d'ailleurs 'une de nos premières règles. Personnes savaient que nous nous retrouvions et c'était plutôt excitant d'agir dans l'ombre. Je savais que Bonnie me trouvait tout simplement folle allié, suicidaire même pour aimer être autant en contact avec des êtres surnaturels mais cela m'étais égal. Ils étaient tous normaux pour moi et ne les jugeais pas plus qu'un être humain.

Donc, je me garais maintenant dans notre allée et coupa le moteur avant de rapidement faire une sortie pour monter les marches du perrons et entrer dans la chaleur accueillante de la maison. Je me débarrassais de mon blouson en regardant dans le salon avant de lever les yeux à l'étage.

'' Jenna ? Jer ? '' Appelais-je pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un à la maison mais fut une nouvelle fois accueillis par le silence.

Je regardais ma montre avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il était un peu plus de quatre, Jérémy devait déjà être rentrer étant donné qu'il avait un cours de moins que moi depuis qu'il était dans le grade en-dessous. Je prenais mon blouson à la main et monta les escaliers en m'arrêtant devant la chambre de Jérémy simplement pour soupirer d'ennui quand je vis qu'il se trouvait devant son ordinateur et semblait totalement absorbé par l'écran.

Je roulais des yeux en entrant dans sa chambre, grimaçant légèrement au désordre avant de me poster derrière lui avec un sourire malicieux.'' Tu sais tu devrais faire attention à qui tu laisse la porte ouverte, tu ne sais pas ? Qui pourrait te surprendre !'' Soufflais-je dans son cou d'une manière sombre avant de ricaner, hilare quand il sursauta avec un petit bond dans sa chaise.

'' Jésus, Mila ! Tu m'as fait peur.'' S'écria-t-il, arborant une mine renfrogné quand il vit mon sourire et je pouvais maintenant comprendre Stefan et Damon. C'était vraiment amusant de surprendre les gens et voir leurs expression horrifiées.

'' Pas de ma faute.'' Assurais-je en haussant les épaules, désinvolte avec un sourire en coin.'' Tu étais tellement absorbé par ton ordinateur que je devais le faire ou sinon, j'avais peur que tu devienne un de ses zombies lobotomisés par ces programmes informatique.''

'' Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, Mila.'' Répliqua Jérémy sarcastique avant de rouler des yeux et bougonner sous son souffle en reportant son attention sur son ordinateur.'' Finalement, je préférais peut-être quand tu ne parlais pas.''

Je ne relevais pas sa petite pique à la place, je planais sur son épaule et regarda ce qui l'avait autant captivé.'' Alors qu'est-ce que tu … '' J'écarquillais les yeux sur le forum qu'il était entrain de t'chatter et m'arrêta dans ma phrase en jetant un regard soucieux sur Jérémy avant de déglutir.'' Vampire ? ''

C'était mauvais. Très, très mauvais si Jérémy commençait à poser des questions sur le sujet. Comment pouvait-il même poser des questions sur le sujet ? Normalement, Damon l'avait contraint à oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passer alors il ne devrait pas être en mesure de remettre en doute leurs existences.

'' Tu ne crois pas vraiment qu'ils existent, hein, jer ? '' Tentais-je en gardant ma voix aussi calme que possible même si j'étais totalement paniquée à l'intérieur et Jérémy se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil inquisiteur.

'' Pourquoi ? Tu y crois pas toi ? '' Demanda-t-il semblant réellement intéressé par ma réponse et je pensais pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'il savait tout. Il était au courant et il jouait simplement avec moi pour reprendre sa vengeance.

Je déglutis en prenant un pas en arrière et roula exagérément des yeux avant de répondre nerveusement.'' Quoi ? Pff ! Franchement, Jérémy … Vampire ? N'importe quoi.''

'' Donc tu n'y crois pas ? '' Insista Jérémy avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

'' Jer, tu commences à me faire peur.'' Déclarais-je avec un petit rire agité même si c'était vrai. Il commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter avec ses questions et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de mal à cause de cela.

'' Mila, qu'est-ce que tu me caches.'' Accusa aussitôt Jérémy avec un regard pointu me faisant froncer les sourcils dans l'inquiétude.

'' Moi ? Rien !'' M'empressais-je de répondre sous pression et Jer haussa un sourcil en m'envoyant un éclat, incrédule.'' Je t'assures, Jer. Je ne te caches rien. ''

Jérémy pouvait voir que Mila lui mentait. Sa voix était partit dans les aiguës qui était toujours un signe qu'elle mentait mais elle semblait visiblement très nerveuse sur le sujet. Il avait vue sa réaction quand elle avait lu l'écran et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Que ce soit sur les vampires ou autre choses, il ne savait pas. Mais il était certain d'une chose et s'était que sa jumelle lui mentait. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'elle ne lui mentait pas d'elle-même. Si Mila gardait un secret de lui s'était parce que cela impliquait plusieurs personnes et il avait sa petite idée que cela concernait également Elena. Leurs sœurs aînées avait toujours réussi à avoir assez de pression sur sa jumelle pour lui faire lui mentir. Mila et lui commençait tout juste à récupérer ce qu'ils avaient avant que leurs parents étaient décéder et il savait qu'elle ne garderait pas un secret de lui si cela pouvait abîmer leur relation. En tout cas, pas de son propre chef. Elle était son double après tout et il l'a connaissait mieux que personne.

Je regardais Jérémy et savais que je devais faire une sortie rapide avant qu'il réussirait me coincer. Je pouvais voir le soupçon grandir sur son visage et je détestais vraiment lui mentir mais cela était pour le mieux. Je ne pouvais pas l'impliquer dans tout cela. Il était beaucoup trop précieux.

'' Hey … euh … j'ai carrément oublier que je devais rencontrer Félix au … euh … au Grill. Ouais, au Grill, alors … ''

'' Mila .'' Me coupa Jérémy avec un regard de désapprobation comme je faisais déjà quelque pas pour la sortie mais je lui donnais un simple regard d'excuse avant de passer la porte de sa chambre.

'' Je vais y aller. À plus, double.''

Je courais presque le reste des escaliers en enfilant ma veste dans la précipitation et attrapa mes clés dans le bol avant de claquer la porte derrière moi et courir jusqu'à mon SUV et de sortir de l'allée en trombe. Même après que j'avais quitter ma rue, je jouais toujours nerveusement avec mes doigts sur le volant et ne pouvais pas empêcher ce sentiment d'anxiété et de culpabilité de barattage dans mon estomac. Je me sentais vraiment terrible pour tenir des secrets de Jérémy mais s'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour lui.

J'envoyais un texte rapide à Bonnie, lui disant que je serais en avance et lui expliquerait plus tard pourquoi avant de m'engager dans sa rue.

La brune habitait seulement à quelque pâté maison et et je me garais devant chez elle avant de sortir en verrouillant mes portes. Je montais les marches de son perron avant de frapper trois coups secs et attendre en mâchant nerveusement sur mon pouce. Tout ces mensonges allaient être la mort de moi si ils continuaient à croître. Plus les jours avançaient et plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir d'avantage de secret. Ma vie était devenu qu'une pâle copie de la vérité. Et le pire dans tout cela était que je mentais aux visages de mes proches. La seule personne de ma famille a être au courant était aussi celle dont j'étais le moins proche. Je savais que si j'avais eu le choix de mentir entre Elena et Jérémy, le résultat aurait été différent.

L'ouverture de la porte de Bonnie me fit sursauter et je regardais la sorcière avec des yeux écarquiller en tenant ma poitrine dans une vaine tentative de me calmer.

'' Mila ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?'' S'inquiéta aussitôt Bonnie à la vue de mon expression avant de m'intimer dans sa maison à la hâte.

Je déroulais mon écharpe avant de retirer mon blouson et les posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé de Bonnie avant de me laisser retomber sur le canapé en cuir avec un profond soupir.

'' Mila, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? '' Demanda Bonnie devenant plus inquiète par la minute et je pivotais sur le côté pour la regarder installé plusieurs bougie sur le sol, me faisant arqué un sourcil.

'' Rien que je ne peux pas régler.'' Répondis-je avant de reprendre rapidement, plus intéresser par ce qu'elle faisait.'' C'est quoi tout ça ? ''

'' J'ai passé à travers le grimoire que Gram m'a donné. Il y a plusieurs sort que j'aimerais essayé dont ce sort causant un anévrisme. Ce qui soyons clair pourrait être très utile face à une personne pouvant guérir à l'infini.'' Randonna Bonnie comme elle installait son matériel ne faisant même plus attention à son entourage ou même ce qu'elle disait et je haussais un sourcil en réponse comprenant facilement le sous-entendu.

Je coulais sur le sol pour obtenir à ses côtés et posa mes mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter de stimuler.'' Tu veux dire que cela sera très utile sur des vampires.''

Je sentis Bonnie se tendre sous mes mains comme elle me jeta un regard de côté, hésitante, s'attendant probablement à ce que je désapprouvais son projet mais je ne faisais que la dévisager dans la compréhension. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Lorsque mes parents étaient morts, il m'avait fallu un bouc émissaire mais malheureusement n'avait rien pu trouver pour passer cette douleur à part le silence. Bonnie avait les vampires à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à sa grand-mère et qui j'étais pour lui enlever cela.

'' Je ne t'empêcherais pas d'apprendre à te protéger contre les vampires.'' La rassurais-je, compréhensive mais rétrécis mes yeux sur elle avant d'ajouter, grave.''Mais si jamais tu t'avises de t'en prendre à Stefan, tu auras affaire à moi, compris ? ''

Bonnie me dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés visiblement surprise par ma menace avant de déglutir et hausser un sourcil avec confiance, copiant mon ton grave.'' Je ne m'en prendrais pas à Stefan tant qu'il ne s'en prendra pas aux humains mais si cela arrive alors notre accord est éteint. Quant à Damon, je m'en servirais sur lui autant que je le veux, c'est clair ? ''

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais pleinement satisfaite de ce marcher mais je savais que s'était tous ce que je pourrais obtenir de Bonnie. Puis, après tout, Damon était une bite, il méritait bien de recevoir un peu de sa propre médecine.

Je détachais l'une de mes mains de celles de Bonnie et la tendis en signe d'accord. La brune jaugea ma main tendu avant de l'accepter avec un sourire fière me faisant secouer la tête avant de regarder d'un peu plus près ce livre de sort. La plupart était écrit dans une autre langue. Latine, il me semblait. Je n'avais pas fait du latin depuis que j'étais au collège mais si ma traduction était bonne, il fallait une quantité importante de pouvoir et si j'en croyais Bonnie, elle puisait ses pouvoirs dans ses émotions. Seulement, ses émotions n'étaient pas ses meilleures alliées en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce sort sans s'entraîner sur d'autre avant.

'' Je ne sais pas si mon latin est aussi bon qu'avant mais je pense que tu devrais essayer quelque chose nécessitant un peu moins de pouvoir avant de te lancer dans celui-ci.'' Suggérais-je bien que c'était plus d'une affirmation selon moi.

Bonnie rétrécit ses yeux sur Mila avec ennui en reprenant le grimoire.'' Je sais que je peux le faire.''

'' Je ne doute pas de ta détermination, Bonnie.'' Discutais-je en essayant de faire un sens dans son esprit borné.'' Je suis même certaine que ton émotion est la plus forte qui soit mais … ''

'' Alors tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de ton conseil.'' M'interrompit-elle alimenter par son esprit de vengeance et je haussais un sourcil, incrédule en essayant de rester aussi calme que possible.

'' Je pense que si, au contraire.'' Assurais-je, revenant un éclat de Bonnie.'' Tu dois le faire pour les bonnes raisons, Bonnie.''

Il y avait un long silence entre nous comme Bonnie semblait méditer mes paroles tandis que je tournais un peu plus de page du grimoire à la recherche d'un sort plus approprier. Je me redressais en lui donnant un regard sympathique et lui tendis la page ouverte.'' Je vais aller nous faire du café. Tu devrais peut-être travailler sur ce sort d'incendie.''

Je faisais mon chemin vers la cuisine en accordant un dernier regard soucieux sur la sorcière par-dessus mon épaule avant de franchir le seuil. Je cherchais un peu plus la cuisine jusqu'à ce que je tombais sur ce que je cherchais et m'attela à préparer un pot de café. Je prenais deux tasses d'un des placards et nous versa le doux élixir qu'était le café et prit les tasses avant de refaire le chemin dans le salon. Le père de Bonnie était pratiquement jamais à la maison et même si Bonnie était actuellement en deuil, il ne voulait pas perdre la validité de ses deux billets d'avion pour un voyage d'affaire. Honnêtement, j'avais été vraiment surprise à quel point Bonnie était seule. Sa mère l'avait laisser avec son père quant elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et son père était quasiment jamais à la maison. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle prenait le décès de sa grand-mère aussi difficile. Elle devait probablement se sentir plus seule que jamais maintenant.

Je posais les tasses sur la table basse et me permis un regard sur la sorcière. Elle semblait en pleine concentration comme elle murmurait en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les bougies devant elle et je pouvais voir ses sourcils froncer comme elle m'était toute sa concentration à profit.

Soudain, les bougies s'embrassaient d'elle-même et Bonnie eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de laisser un large sourire satisfait orné ses lèvres et me regarder avec fierté. Je faisais l'effort d'applaudir avec un sourire correspondant et lui donna un hochement de tête avec un clin d'œil.

'' Félicitation, Miss. Bennett. Vous êtes une vraie bombe incendiaire.'' Louais-je taquin en lui donnant un autre clin d'œil taquin et Bonnie attrapa uns des coussins à porter de main avant de me le jeter ludique.'' Hey !''

J'allais rattraper le coussin pour lui renvoyer mais ma sonnerie de téléphone s'emballa me faisant froncer les sourcils avant que je piochais mon cellulaire dans la poche de mon jean et leva un doigt à l'attention de Bonnie pour lui dire d'attendre.

'' Allô ? '' Répondis-je, le téléphone à mon oreille.

'' Hey, pétasse !'' Salua la voix familière de Félix, me détendant aussitôt.'' Tu fais quoi en ce moment ?''

'' Euh … '' Je donnais un regard sur Bonnie qui me jaugeait avec appréhension et je lui mimais le nom de Félix avant de marcher à l'extérieur du salon.'' Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?''

Il y avait une pause à travers le cellulaire comme la musique du Grill pouvait être entendu avant que le souffle de Félix se fit à nouveau entendre.'' Parce que je pense que tu devrais venir. Et vite.''

'' Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Félix ? '' Demandais-je soudain inquiète comme je faisais déjà mon chemin dans le salon de Bonnie et coinça mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille pour enfiler mon blouson et mon écharpe dans la hâte.

J'attrapais le regard soucieux de Bonnie comme elle me dévisageait dans l'expectative mais j'étais trop concentrer sur Félix pour me soucier.

'' Ce n'est rien de très grave. C'est juste que ta tante à probablement beaucoup trop bu depuis qu'elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler mon petit lapin chaque fois que je lui sert un verre.''Déclara Félix, l'ennui et le sarcasme évident dans son ton et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire à l'image mentale avant de secouer la tête dans l'incrédulité.

'' Ok, Félix. J'arrive.'' L'informais-je avec un sourire sur mes lèvres avant de raccrocher et tirer mes cheveux de mon blouson en regardant Bonnie.'' Je dois aller chercher Jenna au Grill. Apparemment, elle s'est obtenu ivre et s'est faite familière avec Félix.''

Bonnie se leva avec un sourire pour me guider jusqu'à la porte et je pouvais voir qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne semblait pas trouver les mots pour s'exprimer. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Si il y avait bien une chose que j'avais commencé à apprécier chez la sorcière Bennett, s'était bien sa franchise et sa force. Hors, en ce moment, elle ne semblait pas comme d'habitude.

'' Mila …'' Commença-t-elle avant de se couper hésitante. Elle essayait visiblement de me dire quelque chose mais semblait se retenir. Si cela aurait été avec Stefan, j'aurai perdu ma patience mais je savais que je devais la laisser parler ou du moins attendre. '' Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure … je veux dire quand on parlait du sort … Mm … je suis désolé.''

Je haussais les sourcils en compréhension et leva la main pour balayer ses excuses avec un sourire amicale.'' C'est bien, Bonnie.''

Je me penchais sur la sorcière et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de faire mon chemin à l'extérieur et lui donna une vague comme je rejoignais mon SUV et ouvris ma portière avant de monter à l'intérieur.

J'avais conduit tout droit pour le Grill et avais ignorer les nombreux appels et messages de Félix sachant qu'il exagérait probablement la situation. Je me garais dans l'emplacement le plus proche quand j'attrapais un aperçu de Jenna discutant avec un homme inconnu. Je rétrécis mon regard sur le dos de l'inconnu comme il apporta sa main sur la joue de Jenna et me bloqua la vue de cette dernière. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme mais de ce que je pouvais voir, il ne m'inspirait rien de positif. Je m'empressais de sortir de mon camion et garda ma portière ouverte tandis que je klaxonnais fortement pour attirer l'attention de Jenna sur moi en levant la main pour lui faire signe. Cela semblait marcher comme l'étranger se détacha de Jenna pour me regarder visiblement ennuyé par mon interruption mais cela était le dernier de mes soucis. Tante Jenna se dirigea vers moi en me donnant les gros yeux signifiant que j'étais arriver au bon moment et me fis rire légèrement dans ma barbe. Je remontais derrière le volant tandis que Jenna monta dans le siège passager avec un sourire reconnaissant.

'' Tu ne pouvais pas arriver au meilleur moment. Comment tu as su que j'ét-j'étais là ? '' Hoqueta Jenna brisant lamentablement ses efforts pour essayer de paraître sobre et raisonnable tandis que je m'engageais sur la route menant à la maison avec un sourire narquois.

'' Félix.'' Répondis-je avec un sourire en connaissance de cause comme je l'a vis grimacer.'' Je crois que tu l'as traumatiser à vie.''

Elle roula des yeux avant de grimacer en se tenant le front dans la douleur.'' Hm ! Je crois que l'alcool et moi ne sommes plus fait pour être copain.''

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher le rire de quitter mes lèvres à cela. Je savais que tante Jenna avait renoncer à sa vie de jeune adulte pour nous élever et je devais avouer que cette Jenna me manquait parfois.

'' Alors qui était ce gars ? '' Demandais-je essayant de paraître désintéressé même si cet inconnu m'intriguait bien plus que je voulais l'admettre.

Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance et cela n'était pas seulement parce que nous étions une petite ville mais parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouvel arrivant à Mystic Falls qui traînait autour de ma famille, il avait la mauvaise manie d'être une créature surnaturelle. En fait, après mûr réflexion toute la famille Gilbert était un aimant au surnaturel.

'' Un gars.'' Répondit Jenna visiblement par intéressé du tout comme elle leva la main dédaigneux avec un petit rire.'' Il avait bien besoin d'obtenir de nouvelle ligne de drague, bien.''

'' Aie ! Fille difficile.'' Grimaçais-je, amusé et Jenna me poinçonna dans le bras ludique me faisant écarquillés les yeux incrédule.'' Tu viens de me frapper.''

'' Mm … mm !'' Soupira Jenna de contentement bien trop ivre pour tenir une vraie conversation et je secouais la tête en reportant mon attention sur la route.

J'avais conduit jusqu'à la maison et je coupais maintenant le moteur avant de me tourner vers Jenna avec un sourire à son expression douloureuse.'' Dégriser ? ''

'' Mm !'' Gémit Jenna en se tenant le crâne.'' Demande-moi demain.''

Je secouais la tête, hilare tandis qu'elle descendit de mon camion et la regarda monter les marches du perron avec difficulté avant d'entrer en sécurité à l'intérieur de la maison. Je récupérais mes affaires sur la banquette arrière et descendis à mon tour avant de verrouiller mon camion et faire mon chemin dans la maison. Jenna était visiblement monter directement à l'étage mais je pouvais encore entendre du mouvement dans la cuisine. Je posais mes clés dans le bol prévu pour ça et fis mon chemin dans la cuisine simplement pour trouver Jérémy semblant confus et perdu comme il cherchait quelque chose autour de la cuisine avant de sursauter quand il se retourna et entra en contact avec moi.

'' Mila ? '' Demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils, confus et légèrement ennuyé.

'' Oui, Mila. Ta jumelle.'' Répondis-je sarcastique en roulant des yeux avant de lâcher un petit rire narquois.'' Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ou quoi ? ''

À cela, je fronçais les sourcils dans la suspicion comme Jérémy semblait se tortiller dans l'agitation sous ma question.

'' Quoi ? Non, personne.'' Rétorqua Jérémy dans la hâte me rendant d'avantage suspect avant de feindre un air cool.'' Et sinon, c'était comment avec Félix ? ''

'' Félix ? '' Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil confuse ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

'' Oui, Félix.'' Soutenu Jer avec un regard pointu.'' Tu m'as dit que tu avais rendez-vous au Grill avec lui.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation en crachant légèrement dans la bouteille d'eau que je venais de prendre et toussa en frappant mon point sur la poitrine pour faire passer l''agitation.'' Oh ! Félix ! Oui, oui, c'était bien.''

Un silence maladroit s'installa sur nous à nos mensonges successifs et je refermais la bouteille d'eau en déglutissant avec nervosité. Il était évident que nous nous cachions mutuellement des choses mais aucun de nous d'eux appela l'autre dans l'accusation.

Finalement, je ne pouvais plus supporter ce silence tendu et appela une bonne nuit avant de me faufiler à l'abri de ma chambre. Je refermais ma porte derrière moi et jeta négligemment ma veste sur mon lit avant de déchausser mes baskets et retirer mon tee-shirt pour le jeter sur le sol. Je continuais à me dévêtir avant de me retrouver dans mes simples sous-vêtements et marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'Elena pour fermer l'accès ouvert sur notre salle de bain avant de fermer mon propre accès et alluma la douche. Je décompressais mon soutien-gorge, soupirant que je me sentais libre de tout lien avant de sauter sous l'eau chaud une fois que j'étais dépourvu de vêtements. Je profitais de la sensation de chaleur sur ma peau, frottant doucement l'eau sur mes bras et mon ventre plat avant d'attraper mon shampoing et appliquer une noix généreuse dans ma paume avant de masser mon cuir chevelu dans un geste apaisant. Je pouvais sentir mon corps se détendre à la douce odeur d'amande.

Une fois que j'avais terminé avec mes cheveux et mon corps, j'éteignais le jet d'eau et ouvris la porte en verre pour attraper une serviette duveteuse du port-serviette avant de l'enrouler serrer autour de moi et secouer mes cheveux mouillés sur mon dos. Je retournais dans ma chambre et chercha parmi mes tiroirs pour un pantalon de sueur ainsi qu'un simple haut à manche longue. Je me changeais rapidement et sauta sur mon bureau avant de commencer à tresser mes cheveux dans une natte indienne. Étrangement, aujourd'hui avait été plutôt calme et même si je pourrais facilement m'habituer à cette vie dépourvu de tout danger, je savais que cela n'était qu'une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Tout allait bientôt empirer et pour un long moment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais persuadé de cela mais c'était un sentiment dont je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser.

Je faisais mon chemin jusqu'à mon lit et retira mes couvertures avant de me cacher sous ses dernières. Je savais que le pire était à venir mais pour l'instant, j'allais profiter de ce calme et obtenir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 **Encore une fois, merci , mille fois merci pour vos avis et vu sur cette histoire !**

 **L'histoire avance et les avis de pairing se font de plus en plus connaître et j'espère juste que vous aimerez ce que j'ai prévu pour Mila et le scooby-gang ...**

 **Donc en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et jusqu'à la prochaine fois,**

 **Xoxo :-***


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 17_

Hum ! Qu'est-ce que j'adorais les tempêtes.

C'était le signe parfait d'une bonne et grosse journée cloîtrée à la maison et dans la sécurité et le confort de mes couettes. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes, j'adorerais entendre le tonnerre grondé et regarder les flash des lumières éclairant temporairement le ciel. C'était juste quelque que j'aimais. Et ce que j'aimais encore plus était de pouvoir me prélasser dans mon lit sans avoir à me sentir coupable de rater une belle journée ensoleillée. En d'autre terme, c'était la journée parfaite. Je me réajustais sous mes couvertures avec un sourire sur le visage et soupira de contentement quand ma porte fut ouverte avec un grand fracas, me faisant gémir en prévision.

'' Allez, Mila, réveille-toi ! '' Ordonna Elena marchant tout droit pour mes rideaux et les tira ouverts me brûlant instantanément les yeux à la lumière soudaine.

'' Argh !'' Gémis-je dans un grognement et attrapa mon oreiller pour me protéger de la lumière avant de crier.'' Va te perdre, Elena.''

'' Mila !'' Soupira Elena, ennuyé et je pouvais sentir son regard perçant des trou dans mon dos mais cela était le moindre de mes soucis. J'avais des plans de prévu et peu importe pourquoi elle voulait que je me lève, je savais que je n'allais pas l'aimer.'' Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de répondre que je sentais mes couvertures étant retirer de moi, envoyant aussitôt des frissons le long de mon corps et bientôt mes jambes furent tirer en dehors de mon lit.

'' Qu'est-ce que … '' M'exclamais-je en ouvrant finalement les yeux et constata avec un agacement croissant que j'étais sur le sol de ma chambre. Je levais les yeux brûlant d'exaspération sur Elena et cocha ma mâchoire.'' C'est quoi ton problème ? ''

'' Habille-toi vite !'' Ordonna-t-elle sans prendre la peine de me répondre et faisait déjà son chemin à l'extérieur de ma chambre, me laissant fulminer mon sommeil perdu.

Je soufflais avec ennui une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine renfrogné. C'était décider, j'allais être de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Je me levais en poussant avec agacement mes couvertures sachant qu'à présent, je ne pourrais pas en profiter et jaugea mon lit avec envie.

Je soupirais à nouveau pour la dixième fois ce matin et descendais les escaliers maintenant vêtu d'un tee-shirt à manche courte bleu marine ainsi qu'un jean noir skinny troué au niveau des genoux et un gilet court noir. J'avais laisser mes cheveux naturellement ondulé dans mon dos.

Je faisais maintenant mon chemin dans la cuisine pour rencontrer Elena déjà en attente avec ses clés et son manteau en main. Et bien, merde, elle allait attendre encore longtemps. Il était hors de question que je quittais cette maison sans avoir pris un petit-déjeuner. Je prenais un bol du placard avant de chercher pour les céréales aux pépites de chocolat et le lait. Je pouvais entendre le soupir irrité audible d'Elena comme elle reposa ses affaires et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets tandis que je m'attelais à préparer mon petit-déjeuner aussi lentement que possible.

'' Sérieusement, Mila ? '' Grommela Elena, exaspérer et je me retournais avec mon bol en main et un sourire sombre.

J'étais de mauvaise humeur et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de prendre ses conneries dès le matin. Je m'installais sur l'îlot et commença à manger tandis qu'Elena gardait de pianoter sur son téléphone, me rendant folle par la manière. Le son des touches était comme des petits marteau-piqueur dans mon crâne et je voulais plus que tout arracher son cellulaire des mains et le jeter dans le mur le plus proche.

Je tentais de me distraire en analysant le goût que les pétales de céréale avait sur ma langue et penchais la tête sur le côté en leur donnant un six satisfaisant. Je pouvais voir l'irritation grandir chez Elena comme elle troqua son téléphone pour pianoter ses ongles sur l'îlot et je lâchais brusquement ma cuillère pour frapper sa main à plat avec ennui.

'' Arrête ça ! Tout de suite !'' Sifflais-je entre mes dents comme Elena sursauta légèrement à mon contact soudain et me dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés avant de rétrécir son regard sur moi.

'' Dépêche-toi, alors.'' Marchanda Elena en me fusillant du regard.'' Stefan nous attends.''

Je faisais une double-prise à cela, m'étouffant presque avec une céréale.''Who ! Who ! Stefan ? '' Elena haussa un sourcil, perplexe avant de hocher la tête, incertaine.'' Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt.''

Je descendis instantanément de mon siège et vida le reste de mon bol dans l'évier avant de marcher activement vers la porte d'entrée pour chausser mes fidèle converse noir et blanche et enfiler ma veste en jean à capuche tandis qu'Elena était encore assise en face de l'îlot complètement ahurit par ma précipitation.

'' Hé bien, tu viens ou quoi ? '' Criais-je en ouvrant déjà la porte avec impatience.

Le trajet en voiture avec Elena avait probablement été le trajet le plus silencieux que j'avais partager. Nous n'avions pas dit un seul mot à l'autre et cela me rappelait les quelques mois précédent. Je devais avouer que cela m'avait manquer. Ne pas avoir à sentir l'obligation de parler ou même faire un semblant de conversation pour la mettre à l'aise.

Finalement, Elena se gara devant la pension et je n'attendais pas pour elle pour déboucler ma ceinture et sortir du véhicule et courir pour éviter de mouiller. Je pouvais entendre ses traces à ma suite comme je me dirigeais tout droit pour le salon avant de m'arrêter dans mes pistes avec un sourcil levé quand je vis le trou béant dans l'une des fenêtres. Je me retournais avec un sourire léger sachant pertinemment que Stefan se trouvait derrière moi.

''Est-ce que je veux même savoir ? '' Demandais-je en pointant la fenêtre brisé par-dessus mon épaule avec mon pouce.

Stefan semblait hésiter comme il me jaugea avant de regarder Elena qui nous avait rejoint et je roulais des yeux à leur regard malade sèvreux en faisant mon chemin pour le canapé.

'' Alors … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elena m'a dit que tu voulais nous parler.'' Demandais-je en reportant mon attention sur Stefan au lieu d'Elena.

'' En fait … '' Intervenu Damon, transportant une planche en bois avec lui, récoltant un regard noir d'Elena à son apparition tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.'' Je suis celui qui lui a demander de vous appelez.''

Parfait ! Tout simplement parfait ! Cette journée apparemment si paisible s'était maintenant transformer en cauchemars en l'espace de quelque seconde. J'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Les vampires du tombeaux étaient libre et couraient dans Mystic Falls. Bonnie n'allait pas aimer ça. Oh ! Non ! Elle allait même piquer une crise. Cela signifiait que sa grand-mère était morte pour rien. Je savais que je serais la première à affronter sa colère à la réception de la nouvelle et même si je ne craignais pas la sorcière. Je pouvais redouter sa colère.

Honnêtement, je pouvais pas trouver les mots comme Elena, Damon et Stefan continuaient à converser sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit quand je m'étais réveiller ce matin. J'avais toujours eu ce mauvais pressentiment mais j'aurai jamais pensé que cela finirait par se réaliser. Je détestais vraiment ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

'' Je propose que l'on se pointe chez eux. Que l'on bousille sa porte et que l'on massacre l'autre abruti qui nous a attaqué hier soir.'' Suggéra Damon, agacé comme il bouchait le trou avec la planche qu'il transportait en réponse à l'attaque et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rouler des yeux tandis que Stefan et Elena le fusillaient du regard clairement pas d'humeur pour ces petits plans stupide.

'' Et après, on fait quoi ?'' Interrogea Stefan, ennuyé.'' On se tourne vers les autres vampires de la maison et on leur lance … ''

Damon se tourna en haussant les épaules nonchalamment avec un sourire narquois.'' Oups ! Désolez !''

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser un petit sourire croître sur mon visage à celui-là. Je devais avouer que l'image mentale pouvait être plutôt drôle quand on y pensait. Je sentis des regards sur moi et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard désapprobateur d'Elena tandis que Damon souriait béatement.

''J'en reviens pas que t'es conclu un marché avec elle.'' Reprit Elena en reportant son attention réprobateur sur Damon qui roula ouvertement des yeux à cela comme il s'approcha d'elle.

'' Plutôt qu'un marché, j'appellerai ça un échange courtois d'information.'' Nuança le vampire avec une grimace désinvolte.'' Et c'est pas comme-ci, j'avais eu le choix. Elle est … effrayante.'' Ajouta-t-il en feignant un frisson rampant.'' En plus de ça, elle va m'aider à récupérer Katherine.''

À cela, je ne pouvais pas contenir mon éclat de rire incrédule, attirant toute l'attention sur moi me faisant réaliser qu'il était sérieux.

 _Katherine!_

Tout semblait toujours revenir à cette garce manipulatrice. J'arrivais pas à croire que Damon était toujours sur elle après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devenait de plus en plus pathétique et misérable à chaque fois.

Je me levais dans un bond en me postant face à Damon, incrédule.'' Katherine ? Là même Katherine qui vous a manipuler de retour en dix-huit cent ? La même Katherine qui vous a transformer en vampire et qui a feins son propre emprisonnement dans le tombeau pour te laisser à chercher après elle pendant cent quarante-cinq ans et au final s'apercevoir qu'elle t'avait encore trompé ? Cette même Katherine ? ''

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçus que mon ton avait tellement augmenter durant mon éclat que je criais presque à la fin et Stefan devait me retenir en arrière par mesure de sécurité. Il se souciait évidemment de l'impact qu'aurait mes paroles sur Damon et maintenant que je tentais de me calmer en regardant le vampire au poil sombre, je pouvais voir le regard meurtrier qu'il me lançait.

'' Bien sûr que c'est elle !'' Cingla Elena reprenant à la suite de mon éclat visiblement toujours aussi rancunière pour ce que Damon avait fait à sa mère biologique.'' Comme toujours Damon obtient ce qu'il veut, peu importe qu'il fasse des victimes sur son passage.''

Damon semblait se calmer comme il roula des yeux à l'éclat d'Elena et se tourna vers elle.''Oh! C'est pas vrai. Tu peux arrêter de râler.'' Il se tourna vers moi avec un regard sombre.'' Les deux de vous.''

'' Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin. J'ai appris que tous les vampires s'étaient échappés du tombeau.''Je faisais une double-prise à cela, sentant la colère affluer comme Elena fulmina sur Damon.'' J'estime que j'ai gagné le droit de râler.''

'' Tu étais au courant depuis ce matin et tu ne m'as rien dit ? '' Explosais-je repoussant la prise de Stefan sur moi pour me tenir face à Elena avec incrédulité et exaspération tandis que Damon s'installa paisiblement sur le canapé avec un sourire béat profitant pleinement de notre querelle.

Elena me regarda à peine comme il rétorqua en gardant son regard fixe sur Damon.'' Et bien, tu ne me dis pas tout alors.''

Je restais sans voix à cela. Et bien celle-ci, je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Évidemment, je savais qu'elle comptait me le faire payer pour avoir garder les informations sur sa mère biologique mais cela ne faisait pas son jab meilleur. Si elle savait ce que je faisais avec Bonnie, elle serait morte de jalousie et probablement folle que sa meilleure amie préférait passé du temps avec moi qu'avec elle. Surtout depuis que je fréquentais les vampires tout comme elle. Bien que je pouvais facilement discerné la différence entre elle et moi. Elle ne savait pas faire la part des choses et ne voulait pas choisir mais finissait toujours en affirmant son amour pour Stefan. Bien sûr, le vampire était mon ami mais étrangement, Bonnie l'était aussi et j'avais grandis très protectrice de cette dernière.

Avec un sourire secret, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de répliquer dans un murmure.'' Oh ça s'est sûr. Tu n'as aucune idée.''

Seulement, j'avais mal mesurer la distance qui me séparait d'Elena mais aussi l'ouïe surnaturel des vampires qui me jaugeaient maintenant avec un sourcil haussé en curiosité et interrogation.

Je me raclais maladroitement la gorge en regardant n'importe où sauf aux trois personnes se trouvant autour de moi et hocha la tête, embarrassé.

'' Hum !'' Soupira Damon recentrant l'attention sur lui plutôt que sur moi et je devais avouer que je lui devais une fière chandelle bien que Stefan garda un œil suspicieux sur moi. Je savais que je n'allais jamais réussir à sortir de cela.'' Combien de temps tu vas m'en vouloir d'avoir transformer ta mère biologique en vampire ?''

Je secouais la tête, incrédule sachant qu'Elena ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt et m'appuya les bras croisés sur le mur le plus proche en regardant l'échange avec peu d'intérêt.

''Oh! Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Damon.'' Répondit Elena avec amertume me faisant levé un sourcil, perplexe avant de rouler des yeux à son air dramatique.'' J'ai accepté le fait que tu étais un psychopathe égoïste qui n'avait aucunes qualités qui puissent le racheter.''

Évidemment, elle cherchait encore des qualités de rachat de Damon. Ils étaient tous à la recherche de cela chez lui au lieu d'essayer de l'accepter comme il était. J'étais consciente du monstre qu'il pouvait être mais il y avait autre chose chez le vampire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait besoin d'être racheter. Il avait juste besoin d'être choisi pour une fois. Malheureusement, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner cela et Elena était encore une fois pas disposer à le lui donner non plus. Il était vrai que s'était toujours plus facile d'aller pour Stefan. Il suffisait de le regarder pour savoir que l'on voulait être ami avec lui mais Damon s'était différent. Il fallait reconnaître et savoir à quoi vous vous en teniez quand vous étiez avec lui. Il était dangereux et s'était un vampire. Damon. Damon était la difficulté.

'' Me voilà … '' Damon apporta dramatiquement sa main à sa poitrine en essayant visiblement de cacher que les mots d'Elena l'avait atteins plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et misa une nouvelle fois sur son sourire narquois.''Brisez !''

Stefan prit un pas en avant pour stopper l'argument.'' Cette discussion n'est pas très productive. On va s'occuper de Pearl et des autres vampires. D'accord.''

Je regardais comme Damon se leva et quitta le salon visiblement agacé par tout cet échange et je reportais mon attention sur Stefan pour trouver Elena faire son chemin vers lui avec son regard de chiot malade d'amour.

''Ah!'' Soupira lourdement Elena.''Excuse-moi ! Dès que je le vois, je suis d'une humeur de chien.''

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux, ennuyé avant de grimacer quand Stefan la prit dans ses bras, oubliant visiblement que j'étais encore dans la pièce. Ne vous détrompez pas, j'aimais profondément Stefan mais je détestais quand il obtenait tout chiot frapper d'amour. Cela le rendait tel une guimauve et je ne pouvais pas supporter de le regarder comme cela. D'autant plus qu'il câlinait ma sœur aînée. C'était juste … ew !

'' Ok … euh … je vais aller. Ouais, juste aller.'' Les interpellais-je en pointant maladroitement les couloirs pour faire une sortie.

Je n'attendis pas d'entendre leurs réponses pour sortir et commença à marcher vers la cuisine. Depuis qu'Elena était mon tour, je ne pouvais désâment pas rentrer à la maison sans elle donc j'allais devoir traîner un peu plus ici avant qu'elle décidait enfin de rentrer. Et peut-être, je disais bien peut-être, je pourrais enfin profiter de ma journée à me prélasser. Je marchais tout droit pour le placard au-dessus de l'îlot de cuisine et pris une tasse avant de me servir le doux élixir amer qu'était le café. J'étais tout simplement accro à la caféine et il semblait qu'avec la venu des frères Salvatore en ville, j'étais devenu encore plus dépendante. C'était toute ces situations qui me rendait tellement nerveuse et le café était juste la médecine qu'il me fallait.

'' Donc tu es celle qui nous volent tout le café.'' Surgit une voix suave dans mon cou et je sursautais avant de me retourner pour foudroyer Damon du regard comme j'essayais de calmer ma surprise vers le bas.

'' Je croyais que tu étais partis couver ton chagrin dans un verre de scotch.'' Cassais-je avec ennui avant de remarquer la proximité avec laquelle on se tenait tandis que Damon plissa les yeux sur moi.

Damon ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore tuer cette petite humaine. Elle était la plupart du temps une gêne pour lui et ses petits commentaires désobligeant étaient exaspérant. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas trouver la force en lui de la blesser, bien qu'il ne lui dirait jamais ou serait doux pour elle. Il savait que même si elle trouvait la force de se lever face à lui, une partie d'elle le craignait et s'était ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas montrer quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas parce qu'il voulait ce que son frère avait. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que ses filles Gilbert voyait en son frère. Pour lui, il était juste … oh, tellement ennuyeux. Elles devraient l'avoir connu en 1920, au là, il était amusant. De plus, il était un enfant de chœur comparer à son frère à cet époque. Il n²'y avait aucun doute que Mila ne serait probablement pas plus enclin à être amis avec Saint Stefan si elle savait son sombre passé.

'' Et bien, on dirait que quelqu'un est particulièrement méchante, aujourd'hui.'' Chanta Damon légèrement amusé par la mauvaise humeur de la brune avant de prendre la tasse de café qu'elle s'était préparer et boire une longue gorgé, souriant béatement à la vue de sa mine boudeuse.

Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le croire. Ce gars était juste mon enfer personnel.

'' Rends-moi, ce café, Damon !'' Cassais-je exaspéré en essayant d'attraper la tasse de retour mais Damon apporta sa main sur mon front pour me tenir à distance, jouissant pleinement de sa force et mon entêtement.'' Damon !''

'' Hum ! '' Soupira Damon béat comme il haussa les sourcils suggestifs.'' J'aime quand tu cries mon prénom.''

Je m'arrêtais aussitôt dans ma stimulation en le regardant avec une grimace écœuré avant de reculer et frapper fortement son épaule.'' Tu es dégoûtant !''

Je reprenais ma tasse de ses mains et pris un pas plus loin de lui avec une grimace et pris une gorgée de mon café pour apaiser l'embarras qui grandissait sur moi. Est-ce que j'avais dis combien ses foutu hormones étaient une gêne pour moi. Ouais, parce qu'elles l'étaient vraiment pour moi en ce moment.

Je marchais à l'extérieur de la cuisine voulant plus que tout quitter la pension et surtout le vampire sombre qui me suivait actuellement en soufflant sans cesse dans mon cou et me procurais une gêne sans nom. Je pouvais sentir mes entrailles se réchauffer à son simple souffle frais dans mon cou et devais déglutir pour ne pas lâcher malgré moi un gémissement.

J'écarquillais les yeux à la simple pensée et fis aussitôt une halte dans ma démarche pour me retourner et fusiller le vampire du regard.

'' Arrête ça !'' Ordonnais-je grandissant agacé avec le vampire qui souriait avec prétention.

Il prit un pas traînant avec attitude vers moi, me faisant hausser un sourcil, incertain à la nouvelle proximité qu'il avait instaurer entre nous.'' Arrêter quoi ? '' Souffla-t-il sur mon visage avec un sourire innocent et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud se promener lentement sur mes lèvres rosés.

J'étais certaine que mon cœur s'était emballé et en voyant le sourire exaspérant sur le visage de Damon, il pouvait l'entendre.

Seulement, je n'étais pas prête à me laisser avoir par ce crétin. Je n'étais pas seulement une adolescente pubère guidé par ses hormones. J'allais lui montrer.

Je prenais un pas en avant, tenant toujours ma tasse de café dans une main et apporta mon autre à plat sur sa poitrine avec un sourire que je supposais séduisant.

'' Tu sais, Damon … '' Commençais-je comme Damon humble sous son souffle avec un sourire enjôleur tandis qu'il se rapprocha contre mon touché, me faisant sourire mauvais intérieurement. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait.''Tes bons regards et ton attitude de mauvais garçon peuvent séduire la plupart des adolescentes hormonales de cette ville mais … '' Je souriais d'avantage d'un air malicieux comme Damon se pencha et juste à ce moment, j'apportai mon café devant moi avant de reverser tout le contenu sur le vampire et faire un pas au loin comme il haleta dans le choc et l'incrédulité.'' Pas moi.'' Terminais-je juste au moment où Elena sortit avec Stefan du salon.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? '' Interrogea Elena comme elle lança des regards noirs entre moi et Damon et je haussais innocemment les épaules tandis que Damon semblait être prêt à se jeter sur moi.

Je cachais la tasse derrière moi dos et souriais, satisfaite comme Damon tirait son pull pour éviter de se brûler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.'' Il semblerait que ton frère est un sérieux problème de mâchoire, Stefan. Ou de vue, je ne sais pas.''

Je pouvais voir le regard soucieux de Stefan comme il m'envoya un regard pointu pour ne pas pousser plus loin et savais qu'il avait probablement dû voir la tasse que je cachais tandis qu'Elena secouait la tête, agacé.

'' Peu importe. Aller, viens on rentre, Mila.'' Guida Elena, désirant obtenir le plus loin possible de Damon et j'acceptais avec gratitude son offre.

La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé et je profitais enfin pleinement de ma journée. J'avais redescendus mes couvertures avec moi et étais maintenant emmitouflés dans celle-ci, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. C'était vraiment plaisant d'agir aussi adolescente pour une fois. Je veux dire, je savais que les vampires du tombeau étaient sortis mais je voulais obtenir une journée pour moi avant de retourner dans le désastre qu'était le surnaturel. C'était juste trop, parfois.

J'accordais à peine un regard sur Elena comme elle descendit les escaliers et tira mes jambes du canapé pour s'asseoir à son tour. Je lui donnais un œil, incrédule avant de secouer la tête ennuyé et reporter mon regard sur l'écran. Voilà, pourquoi je préférais Jérémy et de loin. Il était juste beaucoup plus facile qu'Elena.

Soudain, le téléphone d'Elena se mit à sonner, me faisant la regarder dans l'expectative avant de hausser un sourcil quand je l'entendis soupirer avant de visiblement ignorer son correspondant. Et bien, c'était impolie.

Je devenais de plus en plus curieux comme elle reproduit l'action à six reprise avant de froncer les sourcils quand la sonnette retentit. Elena regarda par la porte avant de reporter son attention sur moi, attendant probablement que j'allais ouvrir la porte mais je secouais la tête en me réajustant contre mon oreiller.

'' Whoa ! Mature !'' Souffla-t-elle agacée mais se leva tout de même pour aller répondre, me faisant sourire.

Je reconnus la voix tout de suite et étais bien contente de ne pas avoir répondu. Apparemment, il avait été celui harcelant Elena au téléphone et je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas décrocher. Cependant, je devais reconnaître qu'il était plutôt persévérant. Je faisais à peine attention à leur gouaille inintéressante quand le nom de Stefan m'interpella. Je tendis l'oreille à l'écoute et froncer les sourcils dans l'inquiétude quand je réalisais qu'il semblait avoir disparu.

Je rejetais aussitôt mes couvertures sur le sol et fis mon chemin dans l'ouverture pour regarder Damon.

'' Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ? '' Demandais-je, mon ton trahissant mon inquiétude et ma méfiance quant au vampire devant moi et ce dernier grimaça en prévision.

'' J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vous plaises.'' Répondit Damon.

Dès l'instant où je réalisais ce qu'il voulait dire, j'avais tirer Elena et Damon avec moi. Il était hors de question que je le laissais comme ça sans rien faire. Damon avait conduit jusqu'à la ferme qu'ils avaient reprit et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Si jamais ils s'en étaient pris à Stefan, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais. L'inquiétude ne cessait d'affluer et plus les minutes passaient et plus j'avais l'impression que l'état de Stefan pourrait empirer. La pluie qui était autrefois un signe de bonne humeur ne faisait qu'assombrir mon état actuel. Je savais qu'Elena était tout aussi inquiète que je l'étais mais cela ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Si elle faisait quelque chose, s'était m'irriter encore plus. Damon avait insister pour y aller seul et voir si il pouvait ramener Stefan sur son propre mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. En fait, je ne croyais pas suffisamment en lui pour vouloir ramener Stefan. En ce moment, j'étais tellement paniqué que j'étais persuadé que je ne pensais même pas droit. C'était la première fois que Stefan était mit autant en danger et je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela était réel. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Pas à nouveau. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine tandis que je gardais les yeux rivés sur les bois environnement même si la pluie empêchait d'obtenir une bonne vision et me mordais difficilement ma lèvre dans l'anxiété. Je jouais distraitement avec mes mains sur mes genoux et ne pouvais pas empêcher les pires scénario de traîner dans mon esprit. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux et Stefan n'était même pas sur une alimentation naturelle pour lui. Il était en désavantage.

'' Mil, il revient !'' S'écria Elena en sortant avec son parapluie sous la pluie torrentielle tandis que je me fichais de mouiller comme j'explosais en trombe de la camaro de Damon et rejoignais ce dernier dans la précipitation.

'' Où est Stefan ?'' Interrogeais-je instantanément dans la panique quand je le vis revenir seul.'' Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? ''

'' Ils l'ont enlevé.'' Expliqua Damon en reprenant un respiration comme il laissa son regard retourner à la maison au loin derrière lui.'' Je ne peux pas entrer.''

Elena semblait paniqué comme elle écarquilla les yeux.'' Pourquoi ?''

Je me fichais du pourquoi, du comment. Je devais sortir Stefan delà et par tout les moyens. Peu importe qui cela mettrait en danger. Je songeais même à appeler Bonnie sur l'instant mais réfléchit sur lui.

'' Parce que … '' Damon avala comme la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur nous et je pourrais sentir combien j'étais frigorifié si je n'étais pas autant axé sur Stefan. ''La proprio de la maison est sous hypnose et elle ne doit pas m'inviter.''

'' Ah ouais ? '' Cassais-je en prenant un pas déterminé pour le dépasser.'' C'est ce qu'on va voir !''

J'avais même pas fait un pas que Damon me retenu en arrière et me tira à lui avant de plonger son regard intense dans le mien, brûlant de détermination et d'inquiétude.'' Non. Tu n'iras pas là-dedans.''

'' Tu ne m'en empêchera pas.'' Cassais-je en le poussant de toute mes forces mais il me retenu avec plus de force et resserra ses mains autours de mes bras.

Je devrais sentir la douleur parcourant mes bras et l'impatience s'émanant de Damon à ma lutte mais je m'en fichais. Je devais sortir Stefan delà et j'irais par tout les moyens. Je n'étais pas Elena. Il n'allait pas me retenir parce qu'il me disait de le faire. Elle pouvait rester derrière et agir toute demoiselle en détresse pendant que je sauvais le cul de mon meilleur ami.

'' Mila !'' Hurla Damon en me secouant, perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait et j'étais obligé de m'arrêter en grimaçant à la douleur dans mes épaules et le fusilla du regard, essoufflés.'' Je te le dis, tu n'iras pas là-dedans.

'' Damon, lâche-là ! Tu lui fais mal.'' Plaida Elena à mes côtés, maintenant inquiète pour moi mais je gardais de regarder Damon avec un éclat sentant à peine mes larmes coulant le long de mes joues sous la pluie.

'' Il est tout ce que j'aie, Damon. '' Priais-je dans un élan de désespoir comme je réalisais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt et je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Elena allant large à ma confession tandis que je reniflais, misérable.'' Je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas le perdre.''

Un silence suivi mes paroles comme Damon me dévisagea avec intensité comme si il essayait de faire passer un message à travers moi mais j'étais trop préoccupé par Stefan pour même essayer de comprendre. Je commençais à frisonner, étant maintenant trempé de la tête aux pieds et ravala ma salive en jaugeant Damon dans le désespoir.

'' Quel est l'intérêt de faire ça ? Pourquoi ils s'en prennent à lui ?'' Surgit la voix paniqué d'Elena, brisant le lien que Damon et moi venions d'entrer et je prenais un pas de recul dans l'attente qu'il me publia libre.

Damon me jaugea avant de reporter son attention sur Elena.'' Par vengeance. Ils font ça par vengeance.''

Je savais déjà cela. Il était pas difficile à comprendre quand on savait l'histoire des Salvatore. Stefan m'avait raconter une partie de celui-ci mais ce n'était pas ses questions qui était importante en ce moment. Pas pour moi.

''Il faut que l'on agisse et vite.'' Paniqua Elena, débitant des ordres à la minute comme elle agissait presque hystérique sur le sujet.'' On ne peut pas les laisser lui faire du mal. On doit le sortir de là.''

''Je le sais.'' L'arrêta Damon en lui prenant le visage pour qu'il pouvait regarder ma sœur dans le creux des yeux, me donnant envie de vomir.'' Elena, je le sais.'' Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il osait faire ça maintenant. Obtenir tout proche d'elle quand Stefan était entrain d'être probablement torturer. C'était trop pour moi, je ne pouvais pas rester ici avec ses deux.'' Mais je ne sais pas comment le faire sortir.''

Je donnais à Damon le regard le plus sale et mauvais que je pouvais faire sortir et secoua dédaigneusement la tête avec une expression de mépris.

'' Conneries !'' M'écriais-je dans la frustration, cassant le moment des deux autres avant de retourner faire mon chemin vers la voiture pour monter sur la banquette arrière et claquer la porte derrière moi.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen par moi-même. Ces deux étaient des incapables. Elena était trop émotionnelle et Damon … Damon était l'inverse. Je devais quelqu'un qui saurait gérer la situation d'une manière beaucoup plus adulte et rationnelle. Quelqu'un qui connaissait sur le monde des vampires et qui serait suffisamment soucieux de Stefan pour vouloir m'aider à l'obtenir en retour. En d'autre mot, il fallait que je trouve Alaric Saltzman.

Malheureusement, j'avais dû obtenir un tour au lycée pour trouver le professeur donc j'avais du partager mon idée avec Damon et Elena, une fois qu'ils étaient retourner dans la voiture. Je n'avais pas parler à l'un d'eux durant tout le trajet même si je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi à de multiples reprise. Comme je l'avais dit, ils étaient des passifs pour moi et je voulais juste retrouver Stefan. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter cette boule d'angoisse de croître dans mon estomac et je devais obtenir mon esprit occupé pour ne pas perdre complètement. Il était hors de question que je perdais à nouveau quelqu'un que j'aimais. Pas si je pouvais faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Et surtout pas Stefan. Il était ce qui m'étais arriver de mieux depuis la mort de mes parents et je n'allais pas le laisser. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Dès que Damon, gara la voiture sur le parking du lycée, j'explosai en trombe du véhicule et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide vers l'enceinte sans même prendre la peine de les attendre. Je me fichais si je pouvais ressembler à une obsessionnelle compulsive en ce moment. Tout ce que je voulais s'était le récupérer. Je pouvais entendre des pas rapides derrière moi ainsi que la voix agacé de Damon sous le tonnerre, me priant d'arrêter mais je l'ignora et continua mon chemin.

Je faisais un pas de plus quand je sentis une prise serré sur mon avant-bras, m'empêchant de continuer.'' Hey ! Mila ! Stop ! Arrête-toi !

C'était la deuxième fois que Damon entrait dans mon chemin et c'était la fois de trop comme je fis volte-face dans un élan de rage pure et le repoussa de toute mes forces.

Damon en avait assez de prendre le tempérament de la petite humaine. Il l'avait laisser agir d'elle-même beaucoup trop aujourd'hui et il allait lui rappeler qui il était. Cela aurait été n'importe qu'elle humaine, elle serait déjà morte et il commençait sérieusement à envisager l'idée. Il aurait pensé qu'Elena aurait été la plus difficile à gérer, pas Mila.

Je savais que j'allais le regretter comme Damon rétrécit son regard sur moi à mon accès de violence et se posta face à moi à la vitesse vampire avant de refermer ses mains sur mes bras dans une prise serrée.

'' Tu comptes faire quoi, hein ? '' Aboya-t-il frustré et au-delà exaspéré par mon comportement.'' Tu vas aller là-dedans et puis quoi ?''

Je me fichais si il pouvait me blesser, je n'étais pas d'humeur à acheter sa merde.'' Au moins, je fais quelque chose !'' Hurlais-je en retour en essayant de me sortir libre mais il resserra sa prise sur moi, me faisant croasser dans la douleur et prit un pas menaçant, cochant sa mâchoire avec ce regard effrayant.

'' Je meurs d'envie de te tuer en ce moment.'' Siffla-t-il sombrement, l'honnêteté clair dans son ton et je pouvais voir par-dessus son épaule comme Elena écarquilla les yeux dans la peur tandis que ses veines bleuté et ses yeux rougeoyant apparaissaient pour souligner son point .''Ne me testes pas.''

'' Damon ! '' Gronda Elena avec ce regard effronté.'' Relâche ma petite sœur. Maintenant !''

Le vampire jeta un regard sur ma sœur par-dessus son épaule.'' Tu l'a veux ? Demanda-t-il froidement avant de me jeter dans les bras d'Elena.'' Prends-là et empêche-là de sortir.''

Je faillis trébucher sur mes pieds à la puissance que Damon m'envoya dans les bras d'Elena mais je me rattrapais en lui envoyant un éclat mortelle avant de commencer à me débattre contre Elena. Étrangement, Elena avait plus de force qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et elle réussissait à me retenir jusqu'à ce que Damon nous ordonna de nous cacher derrière un casier tandis qu'il faisait son grand numéro exaspérant. Je gardais de lutter contre l'étreinte de ma sœur et foudroya Damon comme il me lança un regard d'avertissement avant de se tourner à la source de bruit de pas.

Il y avait un long silence avant que la voix familière parvint à mes oreilles et je m'apprêtais à parler mais Elena me bâillonna, m'empêchant de parler.'' Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal.''

''Oh! Quelle surprise! Vous êtes en vie.'' Déclara Damon sarcastique, me faisant plisser les yeux sur le dos du vampire dans l'irritation.

Le fait qu'Elena m'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ses choses là. Si on continuait comme ça, Alaric n'allait certainement pas nous aider. Pas avec Damon dans l'équation.

'' Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal.'' Répéta le professeur avec plus d'assurance cette fois, collant ce sourire vicieux et narquois sur le visage de Damon.

'' Oh!'' Souffla Damon avant de flasher un sourire maniaque.''Je pourrais sans problème.''

Je profitais de la distraction d'Elena pour lui coller le plus grand coup de coude dans l'abdomen que je pouvais gérer et elle lâcha un crie de douleur avant de me publier. Je n'hésitais pas un seul instant pour courir à la vue du professeur, recevant un éclat foudroyant de Damon mais garda mon attention sur Alaric.

'' Rick, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.'' Plaidais-je, la supplication clair dans ma voix comme j'excluais intentionnellement Elena et Damon.

Elena choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition, tenant toujours son ventre dans la douleur et m'envoya un regard noir pendant qu'Alaric m'analysait en silence.

Finalement, il soupira fortement avant de nous donner un hochement de tête en direction de sa classe et commença à marcher sans attendre une réponse. Je me déplaçais instantanément simplement pour entrer en contact avec la poitrine de Damon.

'' Pousse-toi de mon chemin !'' Ordonnais-je sèchement sans même le regarder avec une mine sombre mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

'' Damon !'' Appela Elena hésitante mais le vampire garda son attention rivé sur moi.

'' C'est une affaire de grande personne.'' Se pencha Damon sur moi avec condescendance et un ton sombre.'' Alors laisse les adultes parler.''

Je cochais ma mâchoire et plissa mes yeux sur le vampire dans l'exaspération la plus total.'' Va te faire foutre, connard.''

Je le dépassais rapidement en tempêtant loin du duo et entra dans la salle de classe avant de m'asseoir les bras croisés sur l'une des tables suivi malheureusement de près par Elena et le connard.

Alaric fronça aussitôt les sourcils sur moi dans le soucis avant de plisser les yeux dans la haine pur sur Damon tandis qu'ELena s'interposa dans son champ de vision.

''Stefan est dans la maison. Damon est un vampire. Il ne peut pas entrer. On a besoin de vous.'' Résuma Elena à la hâte.

'' J'irai bien mais … ''

Damon me coupa en m'envoyant un regard catégorique.'' Mais sa vie est malheureusement trop précieuse. Tout comme celle d'Elena. La vôtre en revanche … ''

Je lançais un regard noir sur le vampire. Bien sûr, c'était comme cela qu'il comptait obtenir l'aide d'Alaric. C'était perdu d'avance. Je regrettais sincèrement de ne pas avoir fait une escapade rapide et mettre débrouiller par moi-même. J'aurai eu plus de chance.

'' Stefan m'a parlé de votre chevalière.'' Intervenu Elena en envoyant un regard d'avertissement sur Damon, espérant probablement qu'il se comporterait comme Stefan mais c'était inutile. Il n'était pas Stefan.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?'' Joua Alaric en reportant son attention sur moi comme il savait que je connaissais son secret et semblait être la seule à qui il se fiait vraiment dans la pièce.

Damon avança avec condescendance.'' Alors je récapitule. Vous avez tenté de me tuer. Je me suis défendu. Vous êtes mort. Et si on en croit mon frère et le morveux là-bas, votre bague vous a ramené à la vie. Alors je ne sais pas, je … J'ai oublié quelque chose.''

'' Ouais.'' Cingla Rick en fusillant Damon du regard.'' Le passage où j'essaie de nouveau de vous tuer. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne rate pas mon coup.''

Je souriais sombrement comme Alaric prit un pas en avant mais Elena s'interposa me faisant gémir à voix haute, interpellant l'attention sur moi.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser le tuer. Ce salaud m'avait appelé « morveux » et m'avait traité comme une gamine. Je le détestais de toute mes tripes en ce moment et honnêtement, mon état actuel n'était pas vraiment le meilleur pour se trouver sur le mauvais côtés.

'' Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser le tuer ? '' M'exclamais-je agacée, recevant un éclat de Damon à l'inverse d'Elena qui m'ignora et se tourna vers Rick avec un regard suppliant.

'' M. Salztman, s'il vous plaît. Il s'agit de Stefan.''

Rick recentra son éclat sur Damon comme il répondit, désintéressé.'' Je suis navré, Elena. C'est pas mon problème.''

Je me levais d'un bond en serrant ma mâchoire pour rester calme et foudroya Damon et Elena du regard. Ils étaient d'aucune aide. Encore une fois, des passifs et ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

'' C'est dommage.'' Intervenu à nouveau Damon, m'angoissant en prévision sachant qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.'' Parce que la femme qui est à la tête de la meute peut vous aider à retrouver votre chère épouse.''

Il y avait un long silence comme Elena se tourna vers Damon dans la surprise tandis que je plissais les yeux sur le vampire en même temps qu'Alaric.

'' Vous mentez.'' Accusa Rick me faisant malgré moi rouler mes yeux.

'' Bien sûr, qu'il ment !'' Assurais-je en fusillant le vampire du regard qui me renvoya un éclat en réponse ainsi qu'un œil secret comme si j'étais censé marcher avec lui.

Seulement, il était hors de question que j'allais rouler le professeur pour obtenir son aide. Ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses marchaient. Damon avait déjà assez fait de carnage dans sa vie et je n'allais pas envoyer quelqu'un dans une situation dangereuse parce qu'il croyait un foutu mensonge.

'' Vous croyez.'' Insista Damon en me regardant, me défiant de le contredire avant de reporter son attention sur Rick.'' Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas lui demander vous-même ?'' Il y avait un silence comme Rick se tourna vers moi dans l'expectative mais Damon reprit rapidement la parole en se postant à mes côtés.'' Dégonflé!'' Pouffa le vampire en attrapant mon bras pour me traîner avec lui tandis qu'il guidait Elena à la sortie.'' Allez! Viens, Elena ! Et toi, aussi, Mila.''

'' C'est bon. Attendez !'' Soupira Rick nous arrêtant dans notre démarche et je me retournais avec un regard incrédule. Il n'allait tout de même pas acheter cela ? C'était un mensonge. Un pur mensonge. '' Je vais y aller.''

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire qu'il avait vraiment acheter cela. Je me tenais sur le côté du bureau du professeur comme il tira un énorme sac de sport de sous son bureau et le posa lourdement sur le bureau de bois d'ébène. Il commença à sortir ses armes et s'était comme aller le matin de Noël pour moi. Si la vie de Stefan n'était pas en jeu, je pourrais vraiment profiter de ce moment.

'' Prof, le jour et chasseur de vampires, la nuit !'' Railla Damon avec un sourire narquois, me faisant rouler des yeux à son immaturité avant de reporter mes yeux d'adoration sur les armes.

'' C'est à vous que je le dois.'' Cassa sèchement Alaric, propageant un sourire mauvais sur mes lèvres avant que je lâchais un petit crie d'incrédulité.

'' Oh mon dieu !'' M'exclamais-je en faisant le tour du bureau pour me poster au côté de Rick dans la précipitation, récoltant des regards curieux des trois autres comme je prenais le bébé juste devant moi pour l'admirer.'' Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? '' Me tournais-je vers Alaric qui me jaugea avec méfiance.

'' Euh … c'est … ''

'' Une arbalète Excalibur phœnix à lunette et carquois. 175 livres de pression, vitesse d'une flèche 330 Km/h.'' Débitais-je dans l'admiration, surprenant les trois autres même si je ne le remarquais pas tout de suite. Je détachais les yeux de l'arme pour constater que tout leurs yeux étaient sur moi et Damon me jaugeait attentivement.'' Quoi ? ''

'' C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda Elena en montrant des fléchettes pour dissiper le silence pesant et je sautais aussitôt sur l'occasion sans réfléchir.

'' Des fléchettes tranquillisantes. Normalement, elles contiennent des calmant pour les animaux mais dans les circonstances … je dirais … Verveine ?'' Randonnais-je étalant à nouveau mes connaissances comme je me tournais vers Alaric et je pouvais voir le regard de désapprobation qu'il me lançait comme si je n'étais pas censé savoir cela pendant que Damon me jaugeait plus conscient.

'' Je ne sais pas si je dois être surpris ou inquiet ?'' Damon était vraiment stupéfait par la connaissance de Mila et se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle savait d'autre. C'était quelque chose qu'il saurait.'' On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, faites-moi entrer et je libère Stefan.''

Je me frappais le visage avec ma paume ouverte tandis qu'Elena fit volte-face pour regarder Damon dans l'incrédulité.''C'est çà ton plan? T'as l'intention de les affronter tout seul.''

honnêtement, je me demandais encore pourquoi ils étaient ici. Ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité et ne servaient qu'à m'ennuyer d'avantage.

'' Je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans cette baraque … '' Déclara Damon avant de rouler des yeux, sardonique.'' Enfin j'espère.''

Je secouais lamentablement la tête, désespérer avant d'attraper une des fléchettes tranquillisante et la tendis à Elena qu'elle prit gracieusement avant d'en prendre une pour moi-même.

'' Attend ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?'' Demanda aussitôt Alaric en prenant un pas vers moi dans un ton de réprimande.

Cependant, ce fut Elena qui répondit pour nous.'' Quoi ? Ont vous accompagne.''

'' Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.'' Objecta Damon, chantant d'une manière condescendante avec un sourire cynique avant de se tourner vers moi.'' Dans vos rêves !''

Il était définitivement un abruti sans cervelle qui ne faisait qu'entraver mon objectif depuis le début.

'' Vous avez besoin de moi. Je m'introduis à l'intérieur. Tu détournes leur attention et je libère Stefan.'' Insista Elena me faisant pincer le pont de mon nez dans l'indignation.

Sans plan était encore pire. De plus, elle avait encore tout ramener à elle et m'avais laisser sur le banc de touche comme si j'étais inutile. Bien sûr, je comprenais. Elle voulait agir le héros et sauver son prince charmant. Je veux dire, c'était tout beau et rose et en coton dans sa petite tête d'adolescente.

'' Tu vas te faire tuer. Tu n'entreras pas là-dedans.'' Contra Damon sèchement avec un rouleau d'yeux agacé par son insistance avant de se tourner vers moi en me prenant la flèche des mains.'' Toi, non plus.''

'' Si on suit ton plan, tu te feras prendre par les autres et Stefan sera aussi bon que mort ! '' Cinglais-je furieuse en tenant mon point comme je le défiait de me contredire.

'' Oh ! Fais attention. On pourrait penser que tu te fais du soucis pour moi.'' Retourna Damon sarcastique avec un rouleau d'yeux, ennuyé.

Je plissais mon regard sur le vampire, mon ton tranchant comme j'exprimais mes pensées.'' Oh ça, sois sûr que je me soucies que de Stefan et uniquement Stefan ! ''

Il y avait un silence après ma déclaration comme Damon cocha sa mâchoire comme si mes mots l'avaient plus atteint qu'ils ne devraient avant de recentrer son attention sur Alaric, m'ignorant ouvertement.

''Donc, une fois que vous m'aurez fait franchir le seuil. Dépêchez-vous de sortir ! Je vais me déplacer de façon à ce qu'ils ne m'entendent pas. Vous, vous, ne serez … '' Damon fit mine de réfléchir de manière hautaine avant de rétrécir ses yeux sur Rick.'' Disons qu'un boulet.''

Je pinçais le pont de mon nez dans l'irritation, ne sachant pas combien je pourrais encore prendre avant qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.

Je savais que c'était risque mais je devais essayer. De toute évidence, cela ne menait à rien et il était hors de question que je restais sur le banc de touche et laisser le sort de Stefan entre les mains de ses deux incapables.

Je me raclais soudainement la gorge, interpellant l'attention des trois individus sur moi.'' Hum … j'ai besoin d'aller … enfin, vous savez …''

Damon fronça les sourcils avec dédain en secouant la tête, confus.'' Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

'' Oh aller !'' Grommelais-je en levant les bras d'exaspération avant de faire un effort pour gesticuler et croiser les jambes comme si je voulais vraiment aller aux toilettes.'' Ne me le fais pas dire.''

'' Sérieusement, Mila !'' Explosa Elena, la première à saisir avant de soupirer, outrée.'' Vas-y !''

'' Who ! Who ! Elle ne vas nulle part !'' Interdit Damon en m'empêchant d'avancer avant de me donner un haussement de sourcils, suspicieux.'' Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? ''

'' Damon, laisse-là, aller !'' Discuta Elena.'' Elle veut juste aller aux toilettes.''

Damon écarquilla les yeux, sceptique.'' Sérieusement ? ''

'' Oui ! Dieu, Damon ! Sa presse !'' Craquais-je sous mon souffle, en essayant au mieux de maquiller mon mensonge et je voulais plus que tout frapper ce sourire béat qui orna ses lèvres avant qu'il fit un pas de côté.

Je pressais le pas à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, agissant aussi calme que possible avant d'activer le pas une fois que j'étais dans les couloirs et m'éloignais un peu plus de la salle de classe. J'avais besoin d'agir aussi rapidement et clinique que possible. Je n'allais pas laisser la vie de Stefan entre leurs mains. Comme je l'avais dit, je ne lui laisserais rien lui arriver. Pas si j'avais mon mot à dire. J'empochais ma main dans la poche humide de ma veste en jean et relâcha un petit soupir quand mes doigts se refaire sur la surface lisse. Je savais que s'était très peu pour me protéger mais je ne comptais pas me mettre en danger plus que nécessaire. Je tournais rapidement le coin en jetant un œil furtif par-dessus mon épaule avant de changer de trajectoire et passer la porte donnant sur le parking. J'enfilais ma capuche avant de chercher une voiture des yeux. Je ne pouvais décemment pas voler la voiture de Damon. J'allais déjà être dans un tas de difficulté si jamais je survivais à mon acte téméraire alors je ne voulais pas pousser plus loin. Mon regard s'arrêta sur le SUV familier d'Alaric et je ne tardais pas à m'élancer sous la pluie jusqu'à la portière conductrice. Je testais aussitôt l'ouverture et lâcha un petit cri de victoire quand je pouvais l'ouvrir. Je montais derrière le volant et jeta un coup d'œil d'espoir sur le contact avant de rouler des yeux quand je vis que les clés n'étaient pas là. Évidemment, cela aurait été trop facile. Je glissais le long du siège et m'agenouillai au niveau des pédale avant de tâter la surface lisse. Heureusement pour moi, la phase rebelle de Jérémy m'aura servi. Il m'avait appris à allumer une voiture grâce au fil de contact et il suffisait simplement que … J'arrachais le tableau donnant accès au fil et commença à les tricoter ensembles. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à des kilomètres à l'heure et je jetais un regard anxieux sur les portes du lycée. Si je me faisais prendre maintenant alors tout cela aura servit à rien et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Je mouillais ma lèvre sèche et pressa dans l'anxiété.'' Aller ! Aller ! S'te plaît ! ''

Le moteur s'emballa à la vie, me soutirant un sourire victorieux et je remontais rapidement derrière le volant avant de lancer le camion dans la conduite. Je quittais déjà le parking du lycée quand je vis Damon, Elena et Alaric sortir par les portes du lycée. J'appuyais sur la pédale et l'aiguille grimpa à toute vitesse. J'avais probablement cinq à dix minute d'avance sur eux. Cela était court donc je devrais vraiment faire vite. Je conduisais jusqu'à l'ancienne ferme comme je n'avais jamais conduit avant et brava probablement toute les consignes de conduite, ce qui était pas le plus judicieux considérant le temps. Je pouvais sentir la fléchette peser dans la poche de ma veste et cela suffisait à me donner le courage de continuer.

Finalement, j'arrivais devant la lisière de la forêt et sauta du camion à peine arrêter avant de courir aussi vite que possible en direction des bois. Mes jambes devenaient en feux à chacune de mes enjambées et je sentais les muscles de mes cuisses se contracter dans l'effort. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol boueux de la forêt ce qui compliqua un peu plus la tâche mais j'arrivais tout de même à destination.

Je m'arrêtais devant la maison à bout de souffle et appuya mes mains sur mes cuisses pour reprendre une profonde respiration. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de me faire repérer à cause de mon rythme cardiaque sonnant comme un tambour. Une fois mon rythme de retour à la normale, j'attrapais la flèche dans ma poche et resserra ma main dessus avant de la sortir et me baisser en montant les marches du perron à pas de loup. Je marchais jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et me baissa en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait plusieurs personnes devant un écran de télévision et je n'avais pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir que c'était des vampires.

Je laissais mon regard traîner sur le côté et haussa soudain un sourcil à la vue de marche menant visiblement à une sorte de sous-sol ou de cave. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur la fenêtre avant de marcher jusqu'aux marches et les descendre rapidement pour simplement tomber sur une énorme porte blinder. Je grommelais sous mon souffle avant de chercher autour pour une sorte d'entrée. Un sourire crispé orna mes lèvres à la vue d'une petite fenêtre. J'apportais ma manche sur ma main pour me protéger et m'abaissa à raz du sol avant de donner un coup sec dans la vitre avec mon coude. La fenêtre se brisa en éclat et je me redressais pour utiliser mon pied pour éclater le reste du verre. Une fois que la voie était libre, je coinçais la fléchette entre mes dents avant d'attraper le rebord en bois de la fenêtre et couler les pieds en premier à l'intérieur de la maison. Je venais d'enfreindre deux délits fédérales en moins d'une heure et j'avais bien peur que cela ne soit que le début. Je sautais doucement sur mes pieds et me tenais debout en alerte. J'étais visiblement dans un couloir. Je regardais un peu plus autour de moi et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'un vampire avec un casque sur les oreilles et la musique dynamitage à un niveau sonore beaucoup trop élevé. Je tenais mon souffle en essayant d'avancer aussi discrètement que possible et pressa le pas quand je l'avais dépasser. Je faisais une halte dans la panique quand je réalisais que cet endroit était juste un foutu labyrinthe. J'avais traverser trois couloirs avant d'arriver à celui-ci et seulement deux sortie s'opposaient à moi. L'une donnait sur une grande porte close et l'autre débouchait sur un autre couloir et pour couronner le tout, un fracas venant de l'étage me fit sursauter dans la terreur. Je fermais rapidement les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer mes nerfs avant de resserrer ma prise sur la flèche de verveine. Je surmontais mon état paniqué et avança sans me retourner. Je fonçais tout droit vers la porte close avec tout le courage que je possédais et tourna la poignée sans hésiter. J'expirais fortement dans la joie quand je vis que je l'avais trouver. Je l'avais réellement trouver. Puis, sa position m'interpella et je rentrais instantanément à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière moi, interpellant son attention ainsi que celle d'un autre vampire que je n'avais pas vue au premier abord.

'' Mi-mila ? '' Gémit Stefan à bout de souffle et je me précipitais sur lui.'' Tu ne devrais pas être ici.''

'' Yeah ! Yeah ! Je sais !Déjà eu la leçon.'' Déclarais-je en roulant des yeux avant d'essayer d'apporter mes mains pour délier Stefan mais hésita au dernier moment, ne sachant pas par où commencer.'' Je vais te sortir delà.''

Je prenais un pas en arrière pour chercher mes options. Stefan était suspendu en l'air, les bras dans une position de strangulation et j'étais certaine que les lianes étaient trempé dans de la verveine selon les chaires brûler de ses poignées. Je reportais mon attention sur le vampire lié sur une chaise et remarqua les couteaux plantés dans ses cuisses. Je marchais vers lui avec une expression d'excuse.

'' Qu'elle est votre nom ? '' Demandais-je en essayant d'alléger la situation.

'' Harper, madame.'' Répondit-il poliment me faisant grimacer en prévision.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui et me pencha.'' Et bien, je suis désolé, Harper mais je vais devoir vous emprunter un de ceux.'' Déclarais-je en pointant les couteaux avec un doigt tendu.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me penchais et saisi bien en main le manche du couteau de droite et tira de toute mes forces en essayant de bloquer ses cries d'agonies avec ma main sur sa bouche. Je grimaçais à la vue du sang dégoulinant de la lame et donna un autre regard d'excuse sur le vampire avant de retourner à Stefan.

'' Mila !'' Souffla Stefan, exténué, la tête pendu vers le bas, incapable de la tenir lui-même.

'' Hey ! Hey ! C'est ok, Stefan ! Tu vas être ok !'' Rassurais-je du mieux que je pouvais comme je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour le délivrer de ses liens. Je coinçais ma langue entre mes dents comme je m'attelais à couper et pouvais sentir les crampes affluer dans mes bras en l'air et mes jambes.'' Aller ! Un petit effort !''

'' Mila ! Cache-toi !'' Surgit Stefan, les yeux large dans la panique comme il réussissait à fixer la porte dans la peur.'' Quelqu'un arrive ! Cache-toi !''

'' J'y suis presque !'' Insistais-je ne prenant pas compte de l'avertissement de Stefan et recula pour le réceptionner quand le fil se brisa sous son poids.'' Ouf ! '' Expirais-je essayant de tenir Stefan avec une grimace. '' Aller, mon pote ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides un peu sur ce coup-là.''

'' Mila ! '' Toussa Stefan, souffrant le martyr.'' Laisse-moi !''

Je secouais la tête, éprouvé par le poids de Stefan et tentais tant bien que mal pour le soutenir. Je fis quelque pas chancelant quand la porte explosa ouverte, me faisant faire une halte dans la peur.

'' Toi ! On a des choses à discuter !'' Pointa furieusement Damon en faisant son entrer pour se tenir à mes côtés avec Elena.

'' Mm … Elena.'' Soupira Stefan en se tenant douloureusement le ventre.'' Tu ne devrais pas être là.''

'' Je lui avais dit de rester dans la voiture.'' Rétorqua Damon avant de rétrécir ses yeux bleu glacé sur moi.'' Quant à celle-ci, n'en parlons pas.''

Je fusillais Damon du regard comme il s'avança vers Harper, près à le tuer quand Stefan l'avertit.'' Non. Non. Pas lui. Le tue pas.''

'' Bon comme tu voudras.'' Accepta Damon, désinvolte en se retournant vers moi.

'' Bon au lieu de tuer quelqu'un, tu pourrais m'aider !'' Cassais-je entre mes dents comme je m'étais un gros effort pour tenir Stefan avant de me tourner vers ma sœur comme Damon ne bougea pas d'un pouce.'' Elena ? ''

Elena se posta aussitôt à mes côtés, reprenant de son choc initial à la vue de Stefan et m'aida à le soutenir comme je serpentais son bras nu sur mon épaule.

'' Ok. Tirons-nous! Remets- tes fringues.'' Guida Damon, impatient de quitter cet endroit en jetant les habits de Stefan sur lui pour le couvrir.

Je donnais un regard sur Harper par-dessus mon épaule et profitais du soutien de Damon pour lâcher Stefan.'' Attendez ! ''

'' Quoi ?'' Cassa Damon frustré et agacé comme il me jaugea en plissant les yeux.'' Mila, je suis à deux doigt de te briser la nuque. Bouge-toi ! Sors-delà ! Maintenant !''

J'ignorais les protestations de Damon et retourna auprès d'Harper pour lui retirer le deuxième pieu de sa cuisse avec un doux sourire avant de repartir à la suite du trio. Nous réussissions à retourner à la porte donnant à l'extérieur et tira Stefan avec nous. Quand nous atteignions l'extérieur, j'étais essoufflé et pouvais entendre mon cœur battre à miles à l'heure.

'' Vous pouvez l'emmener à la voiture ? '' Demanda Damon s'arrêtant à mi-chemin en nous donnant un regard anxieux.

Elena hocha instantanément la tête en accord.'' Oui.''

'' D'accord. Allez-y!'' Ordonna aussitôt Damon en faisant déjà son chemin de retour pour la maison et je m'arrêtais dans mes pistes à mon tour.

'' Et toi, alors tu viens pas ?'' Demandais-je sachant malheureusement déjà la question.

'' Sauvez-le ! Je fais diversion.'' Expliqua Damon en commençant à marcher en arrière mais plissa les yeux sur moi quand il constata que je n'avais pas bouger.'' Allez ! Ouste !''

Je donnais un dernier regard hésitant en arrière avant de reporter mon attention sur Elena et allégea une partie du corps de Stefan sur elle.

Nous étions à mi-chemin à travers les bois déjà et je ne savais pas combien de temps, je pourrais tenir Stefan quand il agonisait autant de douleur. Cela me faisait mal de le voir ainsi.

'' Hum !'' Gémit à nouveau Stefan, m'interpellant.

'' Tu vas y arriver … Allez !'' L'intimais-je en portant un peu plus de son poids sur moi pour l'aider.'' J'espère que la voiture est bientôt là, Elena. ''

Elena me lança un regard de réprimande par-dessus l'épaule de Stefan.'' Tu le saurai si tu n'avais pas choisi de faire quelque chose de stupide.''

'' Je ne cro … Ah !''

Stefan s'écroula sur le sol, m'entraînant, moi et Elena dans sa chute et je pouvais entendre la chair d'Elena se couper comme j'atterrissais lourdement sur la poitrine de Stefan, récoltant un autre de ses gémissements.

'' Oh mon dieu ! '' M'exclamais-je en brouillant rapidement à mes pieds dans l'inquiétude.'' Ça va ? ''

'' Ouais.'' Répondit stupidement Elena, me faisant rouler des yeux.

Je lissais mes vêtements boueux et m'attela aussitôt à aider Stefan.'' Pas toi, Elena. Allez! Viens! Lève-toi !''

Ont traîna encore Stefan pour une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Damon fut enfin en vue. Je soupirais en relief, soulager.

'' Allez! Un p'tit effort. On est bientôt arrivé.'' Assura Elena avec une grimace.

Je m'arrêtais devant la voiture et laissa Elena porter Stefan pour un instant avant de le monter dans le siège passager tandis qu'Elena montait derrière le volant me laissant la banquette arrière. Je regardais dans l'expectative qu'Elena démarrait pour nous sortir delà mais à la place, elle se tourna vers nous avec une expression paniqué.

'' Stefan.'' Appela-t-elle horrifié et c'était quand la vitre fut cassé et que je regardais impuissante comme le corps de Stefan fut de nouveau tiré à l'extérieur. Je sautais aussitôt en dehors de la voiture sous les cries effrayés d'Elena pour écarquiller les yeux dans l'horreur comme l'homme qui avait flirter avec Jenna frappait comme un forcené sur Stefan. Je devais faire quelque chose. Tout, n'importe quoi mais ne pouvais pas trouver une simple idée comme mon esprit était paralysé par l'inquiétude et la panique. L'homme attrapa Stefan en le soulevant du sol et je lâchais un petit cri horrifié quand il enfonça un pieu de l'abdomen de Stefan, le faisant se plier dans la douleur.

'' Ça c'est pour Bethany.'' Vociféra le vampire s'apprêtant à retirer le pieu du corps de Stefan pour son cœur.

C'était à ce moment que la flèche me revint à l'esprit et je réagissais sur l'instinct. J'attrapais la flèche dans ma poche et couru tout droit sur l'homme avant de lui enfoncer en plein dans le cou. Le vampire lâcha aussitôt Stefan en tombant dans l'inconscience et je regardais horrifié comme le corps de Stefan tomba à son tour à ses côtés dans l'agonie.

'' Stefan … '' Soufflais-je en apportant mes mains à ma bouche pour une perte de mot et je m'apprêtais à faire un pas vers lui mais Elena me devança.

Elle s'agenouilla à son chevet et retira le pieu avec des larmes de terreur faisant hurler à la mort Stefan et je courais dans la panique jusqu'à lui. Je me laissais tomber sur mes genoux, mes mains planant sur son corps tandis que ses yeux révulsèrent dans son crâne et Elena commença à paniquer.

'' Stefan … Stefan … Non, Stefan … Stefan … Stefan … '' Pria Elena en le secouant en larme tandis que je restais totalement pétrifié dans la panique.'' Stefan, Stefan. '' Elena leva la tête pour me regarder à travers ses larmes.'' Mila, fais quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose !''

J'étais à peine consciente qu'elle m'adressait la parole comme je sentais mon monde s'écrouler autour de moi et entendais seulement le bruit assourdissant de mon rythme cardiaque irrégulier, bloquant sa propre voix. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner. Il avait pas le droit. Je sentais les larmes tombés le long de mes joues comme une boule se forma dans ma gorge, empêchant mon esprit de fonction droit.

J'étais certaine que j'étais entrain de perdre quand je sentis le pincement persistant d'Elena sur ma main, m'obligeant à la regarder à travers mes yeux embués de larmes.

'' Mila ! S'il te plaît ! Aide-le ! '' Plaida désespérément Elena quand un gémissement suivi de près par des bruissements de vêtements attira mon regard sur l'autre vampire.

Il revenait à lui. Nous devions faire vite. J'essayais de trouver quelque chose pour réveiller Stefan mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

'' Allez! Lève-toi, s'il te plaît !'' Murmurais-je en secouant le vampire au sol comme si ma vie en dépendait avant de jeter un regard sur le vampire plus loin.'' Lève-toi ! Lève-toi ! … Stefan.'' Je levais mes yeux sur Elena, me sentant vraiment vulnérable et ayant besoin d'être guider pour une fois.'' Je ne sais pas quoi faire.''

Je vis Elena porté son regard sur sa main ensanglanté avant qu'elle reporta son regard sur Stefan me faisant écarquillés les yeux dans la peur. Elle allait apporter sa main à la bouche de Stefan mais je la saisissais avant dans une prise ferme.

'' Il en a besoin, Mila ! Je dois le faire.'' Insista Elena en luttant contre ma prise me faisant plisser les yeux sur elle.

'' Non ! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fera sur lui. '' Interdisais-je catégorique. '' Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit.''

j'étais consciente du passé sombre de Stefan bien qu'il ne m'en avait jamais parler. C'était évident après la durée de vie qu'il avait eu mais je savais de Lexi que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le sang humain. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser encourir ce risque. Je n'allais pas le sauver pour le perdre ensuite. C'était hors de question.

'' Mila ! '' Aboya Elena avec une grimace en luttant contre moi.'' Laisse-moi faire ou on vas tous mourir.''

Je gardais ma prise sur elle en rétrécissant mon regard, la défiant de continuer de lutter mais elle utilisa ma perte d'avant comme avantage et repoussa violemment mon bras avant de planter sa main sur la bouche de Stefan.

Ce dernier reprit aussitôt conscience et tourna ses yeux écarquillés sur ma sœur idiote. Je pouvais voir les veines sous les yeux du vampire affluer et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

'' Je t'en supplie, Elena.'' Stefan repoussa la main d'Elena de lui.'' Sauve-toi !''

Elena secoua la tête, négative.'' Je ne t'abandonne pas.''

Je me relevais quand je vis que le vampire au sol était de plus en plus conscient et le jaugea en alerte. J'étais tellement concentré dans la peur sur le vampire que je ne remarquais pas Elena donner son poignet à Stefan pour qu'il buvait sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il était trop tard. Je regardais avec des yeux larges, totalement paniqué face au spectacle devant moi comme Stefan buvait avidement sur le poignet de ma sœur aînée. Je savais que cela n'était pas normale. Il semblait tellement faim sur le moment. Tellement hors de lui et cette lueur dans ses yeux. C'était comme ci à chaque gorgée qu'il prenait, il perdait peu à peu son âme. La personne qu'il était et cela me faisait terriblement peur.

Une fois que Stefan avait reprit suffisamment de force, il nous avait ordonner de nous cacher derrière un bras pendant qu'il restait allongé sur le sol, faignant l'inconscience pour se charger de l'homme, Frédérick comme il l'avait appelé mais cela était le dernier de mes soucis. Le regard de Stefan après qu'il s'était alimenté. J'avais l'impression qu'il était une toute autre personne.

Frédérick se leva soudainement du sol, me faisant mordre sur mon pouce dans l'anxiété comme il attrapa le pieu en bois et s'approcha de Stefan. Puis soudain, Stefan se releva brusquement et jeta de toute ses forces le vampire dans un arbre me faisant mordre ma peau jusqu'au sang dans le sursaut. Je fermais les yeux en rapprochant mes bras contre moi quand Stefan empala le vampire, le tuant instantanément et pensais que c'était réellement fini mais Stefan continua à le massacrer avec une hargne et une rage que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui. Elena accourut droit vers lui, ignorante du changement dans le vampire qui se trouvait maintenant en face de nous. Ce n'était plus Stefan. C'était le monstre sommeillant en lui et il montrait son vrai visage.

'' Stefan. Il est mort'' L'informa Elena pour l'arrêter mais ce qui suivait était pire que tout.

Je fis un bond en arrière, manquant de tomber à la renverser quand Stefan fit volte-face à Elena avec son visage de vampire. Les veines bleu serpentait sous ses yeux et le sang injectait ses yeux dans quelque chose d'horrible mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus effrayant. C'était … c'était ses crocs, ils étaient ressortit et semblait mortelle sous ce nouveau jour.

Après cela, Stefan s'était finalement calmer et j'étais retourner jusqu'à la voiture d'Alaric dans un état quasi amorphe. Mes pensées étaient sur over-drive comme les images de Stefan ne cessaient de repasser en boucle. Une partie de moi, savait que s'était toujours Stefan. Le garçon vampire qui était mon meilleur ami et qui ne me ferait jamais mal intentionnellement mais une autre partie et bien plus consciente, savait que quelque chose avait changer chez lui. La noirceur dissimulé que j'avais vue chez lui la première fois que l'on s'était rencontrer semblait s'être multiplié. Même chez Damon, je n'avais pas encore vue cette sorte de folie. J'avais ramener la voiture d'Alaric sur le parking du lycée et marchais maintenant dans les rues désertes de Mystic Falls quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Je constatais que j'avais de multiple message ainsi que des appels manqués et réalisa la gravité de la situation quand je lisais les messages de Jérémy. J'avais sentis que tout allait se déchaîner à partir d'un moment et s'était aujourd'hui. Stefan venait de changer et le corps de Vicki venait d'être découvert. Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservait mais une chose était sûr, c'était que les temps sombres étaient encore à venir.

 **Hé là , un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous !**

 **Les choses commencent sérieusement à s'enchaîner pour notre quator principal et j'espère sincèrement que les tout nouveaux rebondissement vous plairont car il y a bien d'autre. En tout cas, je vous remercie encore une fois de l'intérêt que vous porter à mon histoire et tenez bon, nous rentrons bientôt dans la saison 2 :)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 18_

Je me retournais sur le dos avec un profond soupir exténué et jeta un coup d'œil sur mon réveil. Je devrais me préparer pour le lycée dans moins d'une heure et tous ce que je pouvais penser était d'obtenir ne serais-ce que dix bonne minute de sommeil. Cela faisait plusieurs nuit que je n'arrivais pas à obtenir une seul once de sommeil et les effets de mon insomnie commençaient à se faire ressentir. Mes yeux étaient injecté de sang et bouffi par la fatigue, des cernes violacés creusaient sur mes pommettes et mon teint avait considérablement pâlit. J'avais une capacité d'attention d'un enfant de huit ans et n'arrivais plus à penser droit. Mon esprit était bien trop occuper à me tourmenter. Je n'avais pas arrêter de m'inquiéter pour Jérémy. Je craignais sincèrement qu'il pourrait retomber dans sa mauvaise passade suite à la découverte du corps de Vicki mais il semblait qu'il avait trouver un moyen de surmonter. Seulement, je ne savais pas si cela était rassurant ou plutôt terrifiant. J'étais au courant de sa recherche de la vérité. Il voulait savoir ce qui était réellement arriver à Vicki. Officiellement, sa mort avait été reconnu comme une overdose mais Jérémy était persuadé que la police couvrait la vérité et le pire, s'était qu'il avait raison. Cependant, même si je savais qu'il était vrai, je ne pouvais pas l'appuyer. Surtout pas maintenant.

Une autre des choses qui me gardait éveillé était Stefan. Je pensais que c'était probablement la seule chose qui m'inquiétait le plus. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce fameux soir où Elena lui avait fait boire son sang mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce nœud tordant son chemin dans mon estomac à chaque fois que je pensais au vampire. Quelque chose était mal avec lui et je le savais. Il avait ignorer mes appels et n'avait pas donner un seul signe de vie me laissant encore plus morose que d'habitude. J'avais besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il se remettait sur le droit chemin même si une partie de moi savait que cela n'était pas ce qu'il faisait.

Elena ne voyait pas le mal dans ce qu'elle avait fait mais je savais qu'elle avait détruit bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. J'avais vue son visage, le vide dans les yeux de Stefan et je ne pouvais pas oublier le désespoir que j'avais ressenti dans ma poitrine en le voyant ainsi. Je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il était Stefan après tout. Et puis, même si il me faisait peur alors je surmonterais cette peur pour être avec lui. Parce que la triste vérité était que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. J'étais si désespérer à l'avoir à mes côtés que je réalisais que j'étais prête à me mettre en danger pour simplement trouver le confort de sa présence. Finalement, j'étais tout aussi pathétique que Damon. Je me fichais de pouvoir mourir ou même passer pour une jeune adolescente misérable si cela voulait dire que j'obtenais le droit d'être à ses côtés. Parce qu'une partie de moi … la majeur partie de moi, recherchait quelqu'un pour l'acceptation. Tout ce que je voulais était de trouver quelqu'un ressentant la même douleur sourde que je ressentais au quotidien. Et Stefan. Stefan était cette personne. Il était mon égal et je l'acceptais comme il m'acceptait. Je ne mentais pas quand j'avais dis qu'il était tout ce que j'avais parce que c'était la triste vérité. Je pourrais être entourer par ma famille, mon jumeau, ma sœur ou même Félix. Stefan était le seul qui avait réussi à me faire voir une lumière dans la noirceur qui m'entourait. Il était celui qui m'avait fait sourire depuis un temps long et je ne pourrais jamais être assez reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait. Quand je me voyais à travers ses orbes vertes forestières, je me sentais importante.

 _J'appartenais._

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon réveil, retentit et je réalisais que j'étais rester dans la même position en gardant mes yeux rivés sur mon plafond sans un mot. Je rejetais mes couvertures sur le côtés en grimaçant légèrement à la sensation du plancher froid sous ma plante de pied avant de faire mon chemin vers ma commode. Je tirais une paire de sous-vêtements avant de choisir un débardeur vague de couleur prune et un jean skinny noir ultra moulant que ma mère m'avait acheter il y a longtemps. D'habitude, je détestais exposer autant mes courbes mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose m'apportant un soupçon de réconfort. Je me sentais vide en ce moment et je voulais pouvoir continuer. Non seulement pour moi mais pour Stefan, aussi. Je devais faire tout ce qui était en mon possible pour le ramener de son sombre côté. Je devais le ramener ou sinon je finirais pas me perdre moi-même. Je me changeais rapidement avant de tresser deux mèches de chaque côtés de mon front et les noua ensemble d'une manière bohème avant d'appliquer un soupçon de parfum dans le creux de mon cou et enfiler la bague de ma mère sur mon index droit.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans mon miroir pour simplement grimacer à ma vue. J'étais misérable pourrais probablement faire concurrence à tout les zombies qui se présenteraient dans la ville. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma chambre comme cela sans interpellé tante Jenna et peut-être même Elena. Sur un coup de tête, j'attrapais le fond de teint d'Elena et recouvris mes imperfections en grimaçant à la sensation d'une nouvelle couche sur mon visage. C'était définitif, je détestais le maquillage. J'appliquais seulement le strict nécessaire et fis rapidement mon chemin à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Je rajoutais un gilet noir à capuche avant de chausser mes bottes de combat à lacet et attrapa ma veste en cuir ainsi que mon sac que je jetais un bandoulière sur mon épaule pendant que je refermais la porte de ma chambre. Je pouvais entendre des voix venant de l'étage en-dessous et je haussais un sourcil confus avant de faire une pause en haut des escaliers quand je le vis. Un large sourire orna mes lèvres malgré moi et je ne contrôlais pas mes prochaines actions comme je me mis à dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de me jeter littéralement dans ses bras, n'ayant aucun soucis pour partager une étreinte avec lui.

'' Oncle John !'' M'exclamais-je presque euphorique à sa simple vue.

Je sentis ses bras me serpenté instantanément suivi de près par un rire venant de sa poitrine comme il me serra contre lui en caressant affectueusement mon dos.

'' Hey, Mila !'' Salua John affectueusement comme je me détachais de lui pour l'éblouir avec un sourire éclatant avant qu'il se tourna vers Jenna, reprenant son air arrogant.'' Jenna.''

La tension dans la pièce était palpable comme Jenna fronça les sourcils, déjà ennuyé par la présence de l'oncle John.''John. Alors t'as pu venir finalement.''

J'ignorais l'animosité qu'elles représentaient pour lui et secoua la tête. J'étais consciente des ressentiments qu'elles ressentaient envers l'oncle John. Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu et il semblait que Jérémy et moi étions les seuls à être heureux de sa présence. Il était vrai qu'il était arrogant et ennuyeux la plupart du temps mais il était aussi la seul personne la plus proche de mon père et je l'avais vraiment manquer. Après le décès de mes parents, il avait été le seul avec qui j'avais accepter de parler et il m'avait promis de m'appeler aussi souvent qu'il pouvait. Au début, cela avait marcher un temps mais plus les jours avaient passer et plus, je m'étais renfermer sur moi-même, refusant ses appels ou de répondre à courriers. Je devais avouer qu'avec ce qui se passait dans ma vie, il ne pouvait pas arriver au meilleur moment.

'' Je t'avais dit midi au plus tard, non.'' Soutenu John avec prétention en entrant dans la maison d'un air pompeux.

'' Entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais. Il y a souvent une grande différence.'' Retourna sèchement Jenna en lui envoyant un éclat venimeux, me faisant rouler des yeux tandis que John l'ignora ouvertement.

J'entendis les pas lourd de Jérémy, captivant notre attention et je le vis copier mon sourire quand il aperçut l'oncle John à mes côtés.

'' Oncle John.'' Héla Jérémy en se posant face à lui pour lui donner une accolade.''Salut. Ça va ?''

'' Oui. Je suis venu réglé quelques affaires. Je me suis dit qu'une visite s'imposait.'' Expliqua John en donnant un regard secret sur Jenna, me faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

'' Hey, Mila !'' M'interpella Jérémy sonnant morne, m'obligeant à me tourner vers lui avec un sourcil, interrogateur.'' Tu me donnes un tour au lycée ? ''

Je hochais la tête en accord avec un regard concerné avant de faire mon chemin à l'extérieur.'' Sûr. On se voit plus tard oncle John.''

Le trajet était plutôt embarrassant. Elena s'était invité le long et un silence pesant avait prôner dans l'habitacle pendant tout le long de la course. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil comment Jérémy semblait abattu et voulais plus que tout obtenir une réelle conversation avec lui. Seulement, il suffisait que j'obtenais un coup d'œil sur Elena, qui se trouvait à regarder tristement à l'arrière de mon SUV pour penser de nouveau à Stefan.

J'avais fini par atteindre le parking et nous nous étions tous les trois divisés sans un mots pour nos occupations respectives. C'était vraiment triste à voir, honnêtement. Nous ressemblions à peine à une vraie famille maintenant.

J'avais réussi à passer à travers la majeur partie de la journée sans trop d'accroc bien que Stefan était toujours absent et cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer mon inquiétude pour le vampire. J'avais même penser à appeler Damon pour obtenir des nouvelles de Stefan depuis qu'il ne répondait à aucun de mes appels ou mêmes mes textes et cela voulait vraiment dire à quel point, j'étais paniqué.

J'ouvrais mon casier et fis une légère pause en regardant l'intérieur sans vraiment le regarder. Mes pensées étaient focalisés sur le vampire et peu importe, ce que je faisais, j'étais incapable de le sortir de mon esprit. C'était dans des moments comme cela que j'étais reconnaissante d'avoir une GPA élevé qui me permettait d'avoir de l'avance dans mon cursus sinon, je serais vraiment à la traîne. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, j'avais plus regarder les sièges vides de Stefan qu'écouter les cours d'aujourd'hui et cette situation commençait vraiment à prendre un péage sur moi.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais même pas la nouvelle présence à mes côtés ni la manière dont il me regardait avec souci. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant de récupérer mon livre de trigonométrie avant de claquer la porte de mon casier, fermée et faire un pas de côté simplement pour sursauter en lâchant mon livre quand je me retrouvais face à face avec Félix.

'' Tu as mis exactement une minute et cinquante-cinq seconde pour me remarquer. Je crois que tu viens de battre ton propre record d'inattention, Mila.'' Remarqua Félix avec sarcasme comme il regardait sa montre pour souligner son point tandis que je secouais la tête avec ennui en récupérant mon livre au sol.

'' Hilarant, Félix! Hilarant !'' Cassais-je en roulant des yeux avant de tourner les talons et commencer à marcher en direction de ma prochaine classe sachant que Félix me suivrait.

Il y avait un long silence où seul le bruit des adolescents et nos pas pouvaient se faire entendre jusqu'à ce que Félix finissait par craquer.'' Ok, c'est quoi le problème avec vous, les Gilbert ? Jérémy à l'air d'être sur le point de ce suicider à tout moment. Ta sœur agit comme une névrosé et toi. Toi, n'en parlons pas. Tu es à peine consciente de ton entourage.''

Félix connaissait suffisamment Mila pour savoir que quelque chose clochait et cela semblait bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait au début. Certes, cette fille avait toujours été très étrange et complexe mais elle avait toujours un niveau de lucidité qui la différenciait d'une personne dingue, d'une personne triste. Il fronça les sourcils comme il constata celui approfondit de Mila et pouvait la voir chercher les couloirs des yeux comme si elle s'attendait que quelqu'un apparaissait à tout moment. Cette simple action donnait à Félix plus que n'importe quel mot et il soupira dans la réalisation.

'' Tu cherches pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'écoutais à peine les question de Félix ou même de quoi nous parlions jusqu'à ce que quelque mots m'interpellèrent.

 _Tu cherches pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'était comme si je sortais d'une sorte de transe et regarda Félix avec un sourcil arqué, interrogateur. '' Lui ? ''

'' Tu sais de qui je parle, Mila.'' Souffla Félix avec un roulement d'yeux, agacé.'' Il ne s'est pas présenter aujourd'hui donc j'en conclus que ton humeur morose est à cause de lui.''

'' Qu'est-ce ? Je ne suis pas morose.'' Objectais-je en m'arrêtant dans mes pistes avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' Oh, vraiment ? '' Répliqua Félix, sceptique.'' Mila, avoue-le. Quand Stefan n'est pas là, tu agis comme si tu n'étais qu'une ombre de toi-même et cela commence vraiment à être bizarre. Tu as besoin de te détacher de lui.''

Je regardais Félix, bouche bée ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela avant de déglutir en fronçant les sourcils, ennuyé.'' Stefan est mon ami et je me fais du soucis pour lui. Il n'y a rien de bizarre.''

'' Oui et ta sœur est sa petite-amie.'' Rappela Félix avec sous-entendu commençant à croître sur mon humeur et je cochais ma mâchoire dans l'incrédulité.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?'' Cassais-je sèchement.

Félix prit un léger mouvement de recul, incertain si il devait dire ce qu'il pensait ou non avant de soupirer en se pinçant le pont de son nez.'' Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu devrais peut-être laisser Elena s'inquiéter de Stefan.''

'' Tu sais quoi, Félix ?'' Hélais-je en lançant un éclat à son attention.'' Et si tu t'occupais de tes propres affaires.''

Sur ce, je tempêtais avec mon livre contre ma poitrine et tourna le coin aussi rapidement que possible dans l'exaspération. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait de dire cela. C'était juste totalement injuste et faux. J'avais autant le droit de m'inquiéter pour Stefan qu'Elena. D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre de toute manière. Il n'avait jamais compris mon amitié avec Stefan. J'étais tellement occupé à fulminer contre Félix que je ne regardais pas vraiment devant moi et ne tarda pas à entre en collision avec un autre élèves ou ce que je pensais suivi de près par une cascade de livre. Je reculais sous l'impact et leva les yeux, prête à crier sur mon assaillant avant d'élargir les yeux à la vue d'Alaric.

'' Rick ! '' Croassais-je dans l'embarras en bredouillant rapidement pour ramasser les livres que j'avais fait tomber.'' Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais et … ''

'' Il n'y a pas de problème, Mila.'' M'interrompit Alaric en s'abaissant à ma hauteur pour m'aider à ramasser ses livres.

Pour dire que j'étais incroyablement mal à l'aise cela était un euphémisme. Je n'avais pas vraiment présenter des excuses pour avoir voler et trafiquer son SUV et encore moins communiquer avec lui depuis la dernière fois. En fait, j'avais plutôt fait une priorité d'éviter le professeur. Je savais que j'avais agis obsessionnelle lors de cette fameuse journée et mes actions n'étaient pas vraiment rationnelles.

Je ramassais le dernier livre et lui tendis en baissant les yeux, gêné.'' Tenez.''

'' Merci.'' Accepta Rick avant de laisser s'installer un silence pesant entre nous. Nous nous tenions l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire jusqu'à ce que finalement, Alaric reprit la parole.'' Comment tu vas ? ''

'' Moi ? '' Pointais-je légèrement surprise par sa question avant de répondre dans un mensonge complet.'' Oh, bien ! Très bien, en fait.'' Alaric haussa un sourcil incrédule, n'achetant pas le moins du monde mon mensonge et je soupirais faiblement.''Je suis un peu à cran c'est dernier temps. C'est tout.''

'' Tu veux en parler ? '' Suggéra-t-il, bienveillant avant de pousser.'' J'ai une période de libre. Nous pourrions aller dans mon bureau pour discuter.''

Je pesais mes options mais secoua finalement la tête en réponse. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire ce qui me pesait sur l'esprit en ce moment. Selon le peu que je connaissais du professeur, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre et mettrait probablement en garde contre Stefan.

Finalement, le reste de la journée passa comme un flou et je me retrouvais à la maison sans même vraiment m'en apercevoir. Je voulais aller voir Stefan à la pension. Je voulais vraiment mais quelque chose me disait que cela n'aiderait en rien la situation. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Je n'avais pas vraiment obtenu de nouvelle de Félix depuis notre altercation et je devais avouer que cela était mieux comme ça. J'étais encore remonter contre lui et n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler à nouveau avec lui pour le moment. En fait, cela était la dernière chose que je voulais faire sur ma liste. Stefan était la tête de liste pas Félix.

J'écoutais à peine la conversation qui se profilait autour de moi et me demandais plus où se trouvait Elena. C'était un repas de famille et j'étais vraiment contente que l'oncle John soit avec nous mais mes pensées sur Stefan ne faisaient qu'assombrir mon humeur.

'' Je suis sûr que Mila sera d'accord avec moi.'' Surgit la voix de John à travers ma brume de pensée et je ragaillardis à cela avec des yeux large de confusion.

'' Quoi ?''

Jenna gloussa légèrement en envoyant un regard mauvais à l'attention de John tandis que ce dernier me lança un regard de réprimande pour mon inattention.'' Ton jumeau ici présent, ne comprend pas l'importance des traditions. Dis-lui pourquoi il est important que notre famille soit présente à la soirée de lancement.''

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux à cela. La soirée de lancement. J'avais complètement oublier à ce sujet. Honnêtement, j'étais totalement d'accord avec Jérémy. Pour autant que je savais cela était Elena qui aimait ce genre de réunion, à l'inverse de mon frère et moi qui préféraient rester à la maison.

'' En fait, je ne comptais pas y aller non plus.'' Répondis-je avec un léger haussement d'épaule, désintéressé, récoltant un nouveau rire moqueur de Jenna et un hochement de reconnaissance de Jérémy.

John fronça les sourcils, désapprobateur.'' Tu dois venir … suivre la tradition.''

'' Respecte la tradition! Voyons !'' Répéta Jenna ironique en roulant des yeux avec exagération.

Jérémy et moi écoutions à peine quand John se mit à louer inutilement les vertus de notre famille.''Les Gilbert sont d'honorables citoyens de cette ville depuis 150 ans. Une des familles fondatrices, mais ce grand honneur nous astreint à certaines obligations dont cette soirée, justement.'' Seulement, quelque chose dans son discours, m'interpella, me faisant froncer les sourcils comme j'écoutais la suite avec suspicion.'' Un jour, quand vous pourrez mesurer toute la portée, je vous dirais tout sur votre héritage.''

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là mais le regard secret et le ton mystérieux qu'il employait quand il disait cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je connaissais ce regard et cela me laissa suspicieuse. Je n'avais jamais réaliser cela mais si mes parents étaient sur le conseil comme Stefan me l'avait dit la première fois qu'il m'avait expliquer ce qu'il était alors cela voudrait dire que l'oncle John pourrait tout aussi bien être au courant.

''Hum !'' Soupira Jenna avec ennui, m'extirpant de mes pensées.'' Le fameux héritage de la famille Gilbert. C'est vrai qu'il est tellement sacré, mais comme je ne suis pas une Gilbert, il ne faut pas en parler devant moi. Hein ?''

À cela, je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe tout comme Jérémy et croisa son regard confus avant qu'il reporta son attention sur les deux adultes qui se comportaient comme chiens et chat.'' Mais … Euh … Pourquoi tant de haine ?''

Honnêtement, ce qui suivit était à des kilomètres lunaire de ce que je pouvais imaginer comme je m'étouffais sur ma nourriture dans le choc et l'incrédulité.

''On couchait ensemble, il fût un temps.'' Lâcha John avec prétention et arrogance, nous laissant sans voix, Jérémy et moi tandis que Jenna bouillonna avant de jeter sa fourchette pleine de nourriture sur John.

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mon prochain éclat de rire comme une partie de la nourriture ricocha sur Jérémy tandis que Jenna fulminait sur John avec une mine renfrognée.

Après ça, le dîner était terminé et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'obtenir ce léger sourire sur mes lèvres avant de retrouver un froncement de sourcils morne. C'était ce que nous pourrions être. Ce que nous aurions dû être. Une famille se taquinant et obtenant quelque querelle. Cela me rappela une nouvelle fois de ce que nous pourrions avoir mais n'aura plus jamais. Tout cela était qu'une illusion au final et je savais que ce n'était pas la réalité. Autant que je le souhaitais, ma vie était devenu bien plus brisé que je pourrais le décrire et elle était irréparable.

Je passais juste devant la chambre d'Elena quand j'entendis un bruit sourd, me faisant aussitôt déboulé dans sa chambre avec inquiétude.

'' Elena ?'' Criais-je dans la panique simplement pour constater qu'elle était sur son lit et semblait focaliser sur le côté sur lequel je me trouvais.

Je haussais un sourcil, confus avant de regarder l'endroit où elle avait les yeux rivés simplement pour voir un espace vide me laissant d'autant plus confuse.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? '' Demandais-je en reportant mon attention sur elle et prenais un meilleur coup d'œil sur son apparence.

Ces traits étaient tendu et elle semblait encore essoufflés comme si elle venait de faire une séance de baiser et c'était cela qui me fis écarquiller les yeux dans la compréhension.

'' Stefan était là. '' Je rentrais complètement dans sa chambre et chercha aussitôt pour le vampire mais ne trouva rien à part la présence de ma sœur aîné qui semblait toujours aussi choquée.'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Elena ? ''

À cela, Elena détacha son regard du mur et porta son attention sur moi avec un froncement de sourcils, innocent.'' Quoi ? Rien.''

Je savais instantanément qu'elle me mentait et étais parfaitement consciente du bruit que j'avais entendu. Quelque chose clochait et cela se rapportait à Stefan. Visiblement, elle semblait effrayer et il ne me fallait pas être une grande physicienne pour imaginer ce qui s'était passé.

Quand le lendemain matin, je repérais Damon suivre Elena dans sa chambre, je savais qu'elle avait fini par lui demander de l'aide et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir un élan de colère au fait, qu'elle tentait de m'exclure. Cela me rappelait de ma dispute absurde avec Félix et je fulminais sous mon souffle en descendant les escaliers avec exaspération.

Je passais aussitôt à la cuisine pour trouver Jérémy finissant un bol de céréales. Sans prendre la peine de demander, je prenais son bol presque vide de ses mains, récoltant une objection de ce dernier mais l'ignora quand je remplissais le bol avec du lait, une mine renfrognée plâtrer sur mon visage.

'' Bonjour à toi aussi, double.'' Grommela Jérémy avant de hausser un sourcil, soucieux à mon manque de réponse.'' Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a obtenu aussi pissé dès le matin ?''

Je prenais une bouchée de mes céréale en envoyant un éclat sur Jérémy.'' Notre égoïste de sœur.''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? '' Demanda Jérémy avec ennui.

Je le fusillais du regard pour son désintérêt sur la situation et cingla.''Elle agit derrière mon dos.''

Je savais que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait toujours fait cela depuis que nous étions enfant mais maintenant, cela concernait quelque chose qui était bien trop important pour moi pour que je la laissais faire sans rien dire.

'' Pas quelque chose de nouveau.'' Haussais-je Jérémy en levant les yeux au ciel, m'obligeant à plisser mes yeux sur lui dans l'irritation.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour partager le fond de ma pensée quand la sonnette s'emballa me faisant froncer les sourcils en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je reportais mon attention sur Jérémy dans l'expectative avant de lever les yeux au ciel quand je constatais qu'il n'allait pas l'obtenir. Je reposais mon bol sur l'îlot avec un faible grognement ennuyé avant de me rendre à la porte pour lever un sourcil interrogateur à la vue de Félix.

'' Hey !'' Héla-t-il maladroitement avec un sourire crispé tandis que je secouais la tête en me laissant reposé contre l'encadrement de la porte avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '' Demandais-je avec un léger ennui quant à sa présence.

Je n'étais pas encore passer à travers ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il s'avérait que j'étais probablement bien plus susceptible quant il en venait au sujet de Stefan, je le reconnaissais maintenant mais ce n'était pas une raison pour admettre cela devant Félix.

'' Ouh ! '' Souffla Félix en élargissant les yeux d'une manière exagérer avant de siffler.'' Donc tu es toujours en colère contre moi.''

'' Ton point, Félix.'' Cassais-je n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur pour cela et Félix soupira.

'' Ok ! Je suis désolé, d'accord.'' Reconnu Félix me faisant écarquillé les yeux dans la surprise.'' Je n'aurai pas dû dire cela sur toi et Stefan. Vous êtes amis et seulement amis. Il n'y a rien d'ambiguë ou quoique ce soit entre vous et tu as le droit de te soucier de lui.''

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était ses excuses. Si il faisait quelque chose, s'était m'agacer d'autant plus. Je haussais un sourcil incrédule mais soupira tout de même en signe d'acceptation. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me disputer avec lui en ce moment. J'avais déjà un problème avec Stefan, je ne pouvais pas laisser Félix de côté aussi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de faire un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer et me retourna sans lui accorder un mot pour monter les escaliers. Je pouvais entendre la porte se refermer suivi de près par les pas de Félix et je savais qu'il me suivait. Je comblais le reste des mètres menant à ma chambre mais non sans accorder un coup d'œil sur la porte close de la chambre d'Elena. Je pouvais vaguement entendre des murmures signifiant que Damon était toujours présent et je serrais inconsciemment les poings dans l'agacement. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre et me laissa retomber sur mon lit et fus bientôt rejointe par Félix. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restions allongé, là sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Félix soupira fortement d'une manière exagérer et je me tournais vers lui avec un sourcil levé, perplexe.

'' Je m'ennuie.'' S'exclama-t-il avec une moue comme un enfant de cinq ans et je levais à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

'' Tu n'as qu'à essayer d'écouter ce que mon idiote de sœur et Damon se disent dans la chambre d'à côté.'' Suggérais-je sans vraiment réfléchir et Félix me fit sursauter en se redressant brusquement.

Je tournais ma tête sur le côté, les yeux large pour le regarder.'' Damon est dans la chambre de ta sœur ? Comme dans le Damon ? Le Damon super chaud que je rêve de déguster ? Ce Damon ? ''

'' Oh dieu !'' Gémis-je incrédule avant de rouler des yeux.'' Je te parle de Damon et toi, tu penses automatiquement à ça ? ''

'' Quoi ? Il est chaud.'' Se défendit Félix avec un sourire salace.'' Comme vraiment, vraiment chaud.''

Je me relevais en marchant jusqu'à mon bureau et pinça le pont de mon nez en me retournant vers Félix.'' Attends, tu as dis dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi il est pas dans la tienne ?''

'' Parce qu'ils complotent au sujet de Stefan.'' Répondis-je avant de faire une pause avec une grimace en réalisant son insinuation.'' Je peux savoir pourquoi il devrait être dans ma chambre ?''

'' Oh, aller.'' Intima Félix comme si j'étais censé savoir la réponse avant de rouler des yeux.'' Sérieusement ? Aller, il y a un truc entre vous deux.''

'' Put-quoi ? Qu'est-ce … non ! Ew, dieu ! Non !'' Bafouillais-je en écarquillant les yeux dans l'embarras totale.

Je pouvais déjà sentir mes joues rougir dans la gêne à son insinuation et secoua follement la tête dans la négation.

Félix haussa un sourcil incrédule avec un sourire narquois m'inquiétant d'avantage.'' Bien. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne trouves pas Damon Salvatore chaud.''

Je bafouais instantanément à cela en attrapant le premier objet que je trouvais pour jouer avec et détendre mes nerfs et se trouvait étrangement être un tee-shirt. Je le repliais inconsciemment donnant raison à Félix malgré moi et commença à arpenter ma chambre en secouant négativement la tête avec un sourire crispé.

'' Pff ! '' Pouffais-je, prise d'un rire nerveux.'' C'est hors de question que je fasse ça, Félix. Ont est quoi ? 13 ? Pff ! Ouais, non ! Impossible.''

Je pouvais voir le sourire de Félix s'agrandir à mesure que je m'enfonçais et fini par craquer en roulant mon tee-shirt en boule avant de le jeter négligemment sur le sol et de me retourner vers Félix en le pointant furieusement du doigt avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' Cesse de sourire !'' Ordonnais-je en le pointant du doigt avec un éclat, agacé.

Finalement, Félix n'avait pas arrêter de m'irriter jusqu'à ce que je finissais par céder et reconnaître dans un murmure feutré que Damon était chaud. Comme si l'humiliation n'avait pas été assez pour Félix, il m'avait forcer à l'accompagner à la soirée de lancement et je me retrouvais maintenant dans le hall gigantesque des Lockwood à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait me distraire de cet enfer. Félix m'avait abandonné à l'instant ou son père était venu le chercher pour parler de mystérieuse affaire familiale et je me retrouvais maintenant seule parmi une horde de foule mondaine qui ne faisait que croître sur mon irritation.

Je prenais un autre pas en avant simplement pour me faire percuter de plein fouet par l'un des serveurs et presque chuter au sol. Heureusement pour moi, je me rattrapais avant de faire un fou de moi-même et rejoignis rapidement le côté loin de la piste de danse ainsi que de la foule. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en m'appuyant de côté sur un mur et regarda les gens converser sans grand intérêt. Ces parties étaient vraiment ennuyeuse et je me demandais encore pourquoi je me trouvais ici. Je laissais mon regard traîner sur le maire Lockwood et sa femme qui parlaient actuellement avec l'infâme Kelly Donovan et écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la vue de Tyler montrant une bouteille d'alcool à Matt avec un sourire conspirateur avant de s'éclipser, le blondinet quart-arrière à sa suite.

Le changement soudain de musique mièvre et ennuyante pour quelque chose de plus entraînant m'interpella et je reportais mon attention sur la piste pour écarquiller les yeux à la vue de Stefan. Il semblait en pleine forme. Et bien, si ivre signifiait en pleine forme et dansait avec plusieurs filles. Je me lançais tout de suite à travers la foule dansante grandissante et le rejoignit en quelque enjambées.

'' Stefan ? '' L'interpellais-je incertaine en le retenant par le bras pour qu'il fit volte-face.

'' Mila !'' S'exclama-t-il anormalement euphorique et surtout ivre avant de m'attraper par la taille et me souleva du sol, récoltant un de mes halètements de surprise pour me tournoyer autour.

Je pouvais sentir l'embarras ainsi que le sang se propulser sur mon visage et m'accrocha rapidement aux mains de Stefan pour obtenir un peu de stabilité avant de lâcher un souffle prit de court quand il me reposa sur le sol.

'' Stefan, est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' Demandais-je instantanément dès que j'avais les pieds sur le sol dans l'inquiétude complète.

Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'agissait pas comme cela. Je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question mais j'avais besoin d'entendre sa réponse pour savoir si son cas était bien plus grave que je le pensais.

'' Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, Mila.'' Répondit Stefan avec un grand sourire de cul ivre sur les lèvres me faisant le dévisager incrédule et d'autant plus soucieuse.'' Allez, Mila, fait pas cette tête. Danse avec moi.''

Je retenais un souffle à cela en élargissant les yeux, surprise.'' Quoi ? Stef … ''

Je n'avais pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sentais déjà ses bras serpenter ma taille et commença à me tirer un peu plus sur la piste de danse. Il reposa mes propres mains autour de son cou et me rapprocha de lui, ne laissant aucun écart entre-nous me faisant rougir comme une tomate et je levais les yeux de mes basket, embarrassé pour croiser son expression béat.

'' Voir ?'' M'interpella Stefan avec ce sourire ivre ennuyant mais toujours très attrayant.''Tu danses et je vais très bien.''

'' Et tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes.'' Continuais-je sarcastique avec un rouleau d'yeux.'' Ouais, je connais la musique, Stefan.''

'' Bouh !'' S'écria Stefan comme un enfant capricieux, son souffle alcoolisé ventant sur mon visage et faisant chiffonné mon nez à l'odeur.'' Tu gâches le plaisir.''

Je secouais la tête en roulant des yeux et réajusta mes mains autour du cou de Stefan avant de finalement craquer un léger sourire.

'' Et elle sourit !'' Commenta joyeusement Stefan avant d'apporter sa main sous mon menton me regarder comme je me cachais dans l'embarras. '' J'aime quand tu souries.''

Je relevais les yeux sur lui à cela et fronça légèrement mes sourcils en perdant mon sourire. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas le Stefan que je connaissais et je le savais. Il n'était pas censé agir comme cela. Il n'agissait pas comme cela.

Avec une expression morne, je me détachais de lui, arrêtant notre danse et récolta un regard perplexe de Stefan qui semblait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose, maintenant.

'' Jure-moi que tu vas bien.'' Insistais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, catégorique sachant pertinemment que sa réponse serait un mensonge mais avais pourtant besoin de l'entendre.

Stefan semblait plus nerveux maintenant comme il me regardait cherchant probablement la force de me mentir à mon visage et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne pouvait pas mais finalement, il assura.'' Je te promets que je vais bien, Mila. Il suffit juste que … ''

'' Tu mens, Stefan.'' Le coupais-je sèchement en secouant négativement la tête avec un regard déçu.'' C'est la preuve que tu ne vas pas bien.''

Honnêtement, après ça, je ne pouvais pas continuer à le regarder en face. Il avait osé me mentir en plein visage. Il était bien plus grave que je le pensais. Je traversais une nouvelle fois, la horde de gens dansant sur la piste de danse et repoussa brusquement certains sur mon passage. J'étais au-delà frustrer et surtout énerver. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'aider et je souhaitais sincèrement que Lexi était encore là pour m'aider avec Stefan. J'étais persuadé que la blonde aurait su gérer ce problème et surtout aurait voulu aider Stefan. J'avais l'impression que j'étais vraiment la seule qui se souciait sincèrement de son état et je n'aimais pas le sentiment d'impuissance que je ressentais en ce moment. En fait, je détestais me sentir aussi impuissante quant il s'agissait de Stefan.

Je me postais dans un coin reculer de la piste de danse pour garder un œil attentif sur Stefan et secoua la tête dans la déception quand je le repérais danser et crier sans retenu avec un groupe de fille. J'avais juste l'impression de revivre une scène de déjà vue.

J'étais tellement focalisé sur Stefan que je ne remarquais pas la nouvelle présence à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se fit connaître.'' Toujours aussi anticonformiste à ce que je vois.''

Je roulais déjà des yeux à la simple écoute de sa voix irritante avant de me tourner vers lui avec un sourcil arqué dans l'ennui. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à prendre ses plaisanteries.

'' Toujours aussi ennuyeux.'' Revenais-je sans vraiment d'entrain avant de retourner à observer Stefan avec un regard réprobateur.

'' Tu es vraiment pas amusante quand tu te fais du soucies.'' Constata Damon avec lassitude et je lui lançais un regard de côté.

'' Je pense que cela est normale étant donné que mon meilleur ami est totalement entrain de déraillé sous l'emprise du sang humain.'' Cassais-je sèchement dans un murmure feutré.

'' Hum.'' Fredonna Damon avec une légère grimace.'' Je suppose que cela n'est pas vraiment le bon moment de parler de la crise Bébé Gilbert, alors.''

Je fronçais les sourcils à cela et me tourna aussitôt vers Damon en attente de réponses. Je savais que quelque chose était mauvais avec Jérémy et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je savais que cela arriverait depuis longtemps.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?'' Demandais-je avec appréhension mélangé à la lassitude de tout ses rebondissements.

Parfois, j'avais juste l'impression de me retrouver dans une réalité alternative où tout cela n'était qu'un rêve sans fin.

Damon jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite brune à côté de lui et pouvait voir combien les derniers mois l'avait changer. Elle était plus confiante, plus forte mais aussi plus vulnérable et surtout épuisé. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour annoncer que son idiot de jumeau courrait les rues en posant des questions sur la fille Donovan. Il l'avait contraint, ce gamin ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester à l'écart. Il était comme une épine dans son pied.

Sans prendre la peine de lui demander, connaissant déjà sa réponse, Damon prit Mila par la main avant de la conduire malgré son effet de surprise et sa légère lutte sur la piste de danse. Il referma sa main sur la sienne avant d'apporter son autre bras autour de sa taille et rapprocher son corps frêle contre le sien avec un sourire narquois quand il vit les symptômes de l'embarras apparaître sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle rougissait. Enfin, pour une gamine. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à ses pensées avant de reporter son attention sur Mila comme elle semblait lui parler avec un ennui flagrant.

'' C'est quoi le problème avec vous les Salvatore et vouloir me faire danser ? '' Soupira-t-elle avec un sourcil arquer dans l'irritation faisant rire silencieusement Damon.

'' Tu es une très bonne cavalière, Mila.'' Rétorqua Damon en écarquillant faussement les yeux.'' Je t'ai déjà dit de te donner un peu plus de crédit.''

Mila pencha la tête sur le côté en lui envoyant un regard pointu dans l'ennui, n'achetant évidemment pas sa connerie et un sourire narquois plus grand orna ses lèvres.

'' Sérieusement, Damon.'' Soufflais-je, lasse.'' Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour aider Stefan ou juste continuer à le regarder sombrer un peu plus ? ''

Damon roula ouvertement des yeux, m'agaçant d'avantage.'' Stefan peu encore attendre. Ton jumeau en revanche … il n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur la mort de son ex, Vicki.''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il a demander ? '' Demandais-je, impassible. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise et Damon haussa un sourcil, surpris par mon manque réaction avant de reprendre une expression ennuyé.

'' Je vais ignorer ton manque de réaction.'' Annonça Damon avec un regard pointu avant de reprendre en imitant faussement Jérémy, sarcastique.''Mais shérif qui a bien pu l'enterrer. Qui a fait ça ?'' Je le dévisageais en écarquillant légèrement les yeux à cela, comprenant que s'était bien plus grave avant de rouler des yeux quand il reprit son ton habituel ironique.''Je sais. Je sais. C'est moi. Et comme il porte de la verveine, j'ai pas pu lui effacer ça.''

À cela, j'écarquillais les yeux dans la légère panique.'' Non ! Non, Damon ! Je ne suis pas Elena. C'est fini la contrainte sur lui. C'est clair ?''

Damon roula des yeux avant de lever ma main qu'il tenait et me fit tournoyer avant de me faire rencontrer sa poitrine en refermant sa main sur mon autre main, me bloquant contre lui avant qu'il plongea ses orbes glacés ennuyées et grave dans mes propres grisâtres.'' Et s'il persiste à poser des questions ?''

J'étais légèrement troublé par son regard intense plonger dans le miens et me perdis pendant l'espace d'un instant dans ses orbes ombragées. Le bleu de ses yeux était d'une telle intensité. À chaque fois que je regardais à travers eux, j'avais l'impression de percevoir enfin une vraie partie de lui et étrangement, je me retrouvais chez ce Damon. La conversation de Félix resurgit malgré moi dans mon esprit et je devais reconnaître sans une once d'hésitation à quel point Damon Salvatore était sexy.

Avec un profond soupir, je laissais mon front reposer contre sa poitrine et le laissa me conduire pendant un moment sans un mot. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Jérémy étant contraint à nouveau. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, je devais me promettre de ne plus laisser cela lui arriver. J'étais tellement partager. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas de lui dans tout ça mais d'un autre, je savais que cela était inévitable. Avec la sœur frappé d'amour transit pour Stefan et ses sentiments platonique pour Damon, même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper et cela était d'autant plus certain si je m'ajoutais à l'équation. J'avais décider de coller aux côtés de Stefan peu importe quoi sans parler du fait, que j'étais une sorte d'aimant au surnaturelle.

'' Ont ne peux pas le tenir indéfiniment à l'écart.'' Murmurais-je contre sa poitrine vêtu d'une chemise noir de créateur.

'' Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir bien entendu, petite Gilbert.'' Déclara Damon ironique.'' J'ai cru que tu disais vouloir mettre Bébé Gilbert dans le secret. Ce qui est complètement absurde.''

'' Ont ment à tout le monde, Damon.'' Relevais-je la tête brusquement pour le regarder avec effronterie.

Damon me jaugea longuement avant de rétrécir ses yeux sur moi.'' Depuis combien de temps tu penses à lui dire ? ''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la surprise, réellement stupéfaite qu'il avait pu me lire aussi facilement avant de froncer les sourcils, incertaine. Je savais que je voulais lui dire et l'avais penser à plusieurs reprise mais n'avais jamais réussi à sortir les mots de ma bouche.

'' Plusieurs semaines, maintenant.'' Avouais-je sachant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de mentir.

'' Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore dit dans ce cas ? '' Demanda Damon avec un sourcil arquer en connaissance de cause et je le dévisageais hésitante avant de déglutir et baissa mes yeux sur ses mains tenant encore mes poignées contre sa large poitrine. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles saillant sous le fin matériau de sa chemise et ne manqua pas le léger barattage dans le creux de mon estomac à cet sensation.

Je relevais les yeux pour le regarder et déclara la seule chose qui m'empêchait de dire toute la vérité à mon jumeau.'' Stefan.''

'' Bien sûr, Saint Stefan!'' Relava Damon avec un rouleau d'yeux soudainement ennuyé et je plissais mes yeux sur lui dans la confusion.'' C'est toujours mon petit frère.''

Je réalisais ce qu'il insinuait par là et approfondi mon froncement de sourcils sur le vampire. J'étais consciente que Damon avait toujours été jaloux de Stefan à cause de Katherine et même au sujet d'Elena mais je n'avais jamais penser qu'il pouvait envier l'amitié que je portais à son frère.

Puis, en y repensant, cela était complètement absurde. Damon ne voulait pas d'ami. Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'enlever cette idée qu'il pourrait effectivement ce sentir seul et voudrait être choisi pour une fois.

'' Je vais régler ça, d'accord ? '' Assurais-je en arrêtant notre danse et leva mes yeux sur Damon.'' Je vais parler avec Jérémy mais tu dois me promettre d'aider Stefan. Peu importe, ce qu'il dit, il n'est pas bien et même si tu ressens encore cette haine envers lui. Promets-moi de l'aider.''

Pour dire que Damon était surprit par sa requête cela était un euphémisme. Ce n'était pas le genre de Mila de demander de l'aide pour sauver Saint Stefan de sa frénésie sanguine. Elle l'avait bien prouver la dernière fois. De plus, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait envers son frère mais elle était pourtant là, lui demandant de l'aide. Encore une fois, une fille donnait tout pour Stefan malgré ce qu'il était.

'' Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je voudrais l'aider ? '' Remit-il en question, froidement comme il haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.'' Peut-être que c'est le vrai lui. ''

'' Je le répète, Damon. Je ne suis pas Elena.'' Assurais-je une nouvelle fois en lui envoyant un regard confiant.'' Je sais que cette partie sombre fait partie de lui mais il n'est pas qu'un vampire. Plus ont attends pour l'aider et plus son retour sera difficile pour lui. Toi comme moi savons qu'il ne pourra pas le supporter.''

Damon ne pouvait pas cacher sa surprise aux mots de Mila comme elle semblait si sûr et confiante. Elle était consciente du vampire que son frère était mais elle semblait visiblement toujours aussi accrocher à l'idée de le sauver. Il ne savait pas si il devait penser qu'elle était suicidaire ou alors, borné. Cependant, elle ne lui laissa pas vraiment l'opportunité de répondre comme elle lui donna un dernier regard avant de rebrousser son chemin à travers les snobs de cette soirée et disparaître à travers la foule, laissant Damon avec un conflit d'intérêt.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais demander de l'aide à Damon. Je connaissais suffisamment le vampire pour savoir qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne qu'il fallait appelé quand il s'agissait de Stefan. Cependant, il était clair que je ne pourrais pas gérer Stefan, seule. Je n'étais qu'une humaine après tout et je savais qu'Elena ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle était déjà la raison de son état.

Je marchais parmi la foule dans le but de me rendre à l'extérieur et prendre un peu l'air quand mon nom fut hélé au loin. Je me retournais avec un sourcil levé, perplexe avant de laisser un sourire se profiler sur mes lèvres à la vue de John qui s'approchait de moi.

'' Mila. Je vois que j'ai finalement réussi à te convaincre de venir.'' Déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Théoriquement, c'était Félix qui m'avait traîner ici mais il semblait tellement fière de la tradition que je laissais cela filé.

'' Il semblerait.'' Convenus-je avec un hochement de tête.'' Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour ? ''

'' Il était temps. Décidément, cette ville avait bien besoin de mon retour.'' Répondit John, toujours aussi prétentieux avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils dans l'intérêt.'' Dis-moi, est-ce que s'était avec Damon et Stefan Salvatore que je t'ai vue danser ?''

Je fis une double-prise à sa question comme il semblait me jauger plus attentivement et je me surprenais à déglutir dans la nervosité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais comme cela mais quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait posé sa question ne m'inspirais pas confiance.

'' Hum … oui. Pourquoi ?'' Demandais-je, incertaine en observant mon oncle, soupçonneuse.

'' Ne sont-ils pas un peu vieux pour toi ?'' Questionna John dans un ton de sermon comme il rétrécit légèrement son regard sur moi dans la désapprobation et je lâchais un soupir inaudible.

'' Relax, oncle John.'' Suggérais-je avec un petit sourire crispé.'' Ils sont juste des amis.''

John haussa un sourcil, inquisiteur me rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.'' Vraiment ? Je pensais que seulement Elena était impliquée avec ces deux. ''

Mes soupçons ne cessaient de se confirmer à son sujet et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour agir aussi décontracté que possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il concluait que je savais finalement leur nature. Si mes parents étaient sur le conseil cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient une idée bien tranchée sur les vampires et de toute évidence, l'effort que mon père avait fourni pour m'apprendre le tir à l'arc n'était pas pour rien.

'' Ouais … euh … '' Bégayais-je coincé pour une perte de mot et John rétrécit son regard sur moi dans la suspicion.

'' Je préférais si tu restais à l'écart des Salvatore.''Déclara John son ton sec et autoritaire totalement différent de la manière dont nous avions été il y a encore quelque instant.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je tenais tête comme je fronçais les sourcils et rétorqua avec assurance.'' Je pense que je peux choisir par moi-même les amis que je veux et ne pas voir.''

sur ce, je me retournais dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette conversation le plus vite possible mais John m'agrippa le bras avant même que je pouvais faire un pas de plus et me fis faire volte-face pour me regarder avec un regard sévère et grave.

'' J'ai dis : je souhaiterais. En fait, ce n'était pas discutable, Mila.'' Ordonna John froidement, me faisant écarquillés les yeux dans l'incrédulité et le choc.'' Reste loin des frères Salvatore.''

'' Lâche-moi !''Grimaçais-je légèrement à sa poigne serrée mais il n'en fit rien comme il se rapprocha de moi en gardant sa prise sur mon avant-bras.

'' Mila, reste loin d'eux, c'est clair ?'' Insista-t-il en haussant les sourcils, me défiant de le contredire.

'' Oncle John, tu me fais mal.'' Croassais-je sentant un peu plus la douleur dans mon avant-bras et lâcha un soupir de soulagement comme il me publia mais non sans me regarder attentivement tandis que je me frottais mon poignée en levant mes yeux haineux sur lui.'' Stefan est mon ami et peu importe ce que tu dis, je vais continuer à le voir.''

Cette fois, je réussissais à détaler sans obtenir ralentit par mon oncle et traversa rapidement le hall d'entrée pour quitter cette fête quand mon oreille attrapa des sanglots ainsi qu'une voix beaucoup trop familière venant du couloirs opposé de la sortie. Je fronçais les sourcils dans l'inquiétude en jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule avant de faire demi-tour et commença à marcher en direction du bruit.

Plus je m'approchais de la source du bruit et plus je pouvais discerner la personne aux sanglots mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'inquiétais.

'' Pas trop non. J'ai … J'ai tout gâché. Je l'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs. Toujours sans arrêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi … '' Reconnus-je la voix de Mme. Donovan avant d'accélérer le pas quand j'entendis un silence soudain.'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?''

J'arrivais juste à ce moment pour voir Stefan accroupit devant Mme. Donovan qui avait le front ensanglanté et assista à la scène avec horreur comme Stefan trempait ses doigts dans le sang de Kelly dans une sorte de transe.

'' Stefan !'' Réussis-je à sortir malgré mon état de choc et ce dernier se retira immédiatement en se relevant brusquement pour me regarder entre la surprise et la culpabilité.

'' Mm … Je suis vraiment désolé. Je … '' Bredouilla Stefan dans un état paniqué à l'attention de Mme. Donovan même si son regard était rivé sur moi avant de détaler comme une furie.

Je me retournais dans le but de me lancer à sa poursuite mais Kelly hoqueta dans la confusion et je lançais un regard sur la femme avant de reporter mon attention sur la porte de sortie. Elle était encore battante suite à la sortie en trombe de Stefan et je savais que je devais me lancer après lui. Avec un dernier regard sur la femme, je me mettais à courir aussi vite que je pouvais et sortis en cherchant instantanément pour Stefan. Mon regard fini par attraper le dos du vampire et je comblais instantanément l'espace qui nous séparait avant de héler son nom dans l'hésitation. Seulement, il était trop tard. Quand Stefan se retourna vers moi, il avait encore ses doigts tâché de sang entre ses lèvres et ses veines noirs rampait affreusement sous ses yeux tandis qu'il suçait le sang prit dans une frénésie.

'' Oh mon dieu, Stefan !'' Haletais-je horrifié avant de prendre un pas en arrière malgré moi comme Stefan retira ses doigts de sa bouche avec un regard coupable et tenta de s'approcher de moi.

Stefan fronça aussitôt les sourcils à mon geste avant de laisser une expression douloureuse parcourir ses traits. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine à la simple vue de lui ainsi et me força à avancer avec les mains tendu en signe de réconfort.

'' C'est bien, Stefan.'' Tentais-je en prenant un pas en avant.'' Tout va bien. C'est bien. Ça va aller, Stefan.''

J'étais presque arrivé à sa hauteur quand je repérais son regard fixe sur mon cou découvert et pouvais voir ses veines serpentaient à nouveau ses pommettes avant que ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang dans l'envie. Je faisais une halte avec des yeux large dans la crainte. Puis, il lâcha un grognement plus animal qu'humain avant de prendre un pas en arrière et s'éclipser à la vitesse vampire juste sous mes yeux.

'' Stefan !'' Appelais-je dans la panique avant de rechercher à travers le parking pour tout signe du vampire.

Je savais que je devais le trouver avant qu'il ne faisait quelque chose qu'il allait regretter. Je me lançais tout de suite à la recherche de mon SUV et ne tarda pas à monter dedans quand je le trouvais. Je conduisais tout droit à la maison sachant que je devais réfléchir à un moyen d'obtenir de nouveau Stefan sous-contrôle mais fut accueilli par une toute autre vue quand je passais devant la chambre d'Elena en courant. Je haussais un sourcil perplexe encore essoufflé par ma course avant d'entrée dans la chambre de ma sœur aînée et trouva Jérémy chercher frénétiquement à travers les affaires de ma sœur. Il était tellement accaparer par sa recherche qu'il ne me remarqua pas à le dévisager avec une expression confuse.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jérémy ? '' Demandais-je avec lassitude et mon jumeau se retourna vers moi dans un sursaut avant de combler rapidement l'écart entre-nous.

'' Je cherche le journal d'Elena.'' Répondit-il avant de se remettre à traverser les affaires d'Elena d'une manière acharné.

Je l'observais un peu plus longuement sachant pertinemment ce qu'il trouverait dans son journal et me doutais qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il cherchait mais voulait juste une confirmation. Finalement, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il savait ce que nous lui avions cacher et nous ne pourrions rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Avec un profond soupir, je marchais tout droit jusqu'au grand tableau au-dessus de la tête de lit d'Elena et tira le journal qu'elle cachait stupidement juste derrière avant de me tourner vers Jérémy et lui tendre. Mon jumeau me jaugea avec un sourcil levé, visiblement confus quant à ma résilience ainsi que ma connaissance de sa cachette avant de finalement, le prendre et fit demi-tour pour sa chambre.

Je faisais mon propre chemin dans ma chambre avec une expression affligé et poussa doucement ma porte ouverte, me sentant impuissante quant aux situations avant de faire une halte avec les yeux large à la vue de Stefan assit sur mon lit. Je réagissais rapidement et referma ma porte dans la précipitation avant de me rendre rapidement jusqu'à lui.

'' Stefan, est-ce que ça va ?'' Demandais-je inquiète quant à son expression effondrée.

'' J'ai tout fait … J'ai tout fait pour résister ce soir. Et j'y suis arrivé. J'y suis arrivé mais … '' Murmura-t-il frénétique avant de monter d'une octave.'' Malheureusement la mère de Matt s'est blessée dans la bagarre. Elle saignait au front et, moi, je l'ai touché et j'ai vu plein de sang sur mes doigts et, là, … ''

Je me rapprochais de lui à cela sachant la crise qu'il subissait.'' Je sais, Stefan. Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?''

'' J'ai coincé … Tu me parlais mais tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le sang pompant dans tes veines. Il me prend l'envie folle de me nourrir de toi. J'ai dû lutter comme un dingue pour m'en empêcher.'' Avoua lamentablement Stefan et je savais que j'aurai dû reculer dans la crainte à ce moment-là mais je n'allais pas faire la même erreur. Pas cette fois.

C'était horrible d'entendre cela venant de lui sachant qu'il était constamment en contrôle et le voir ainsi, c'était juste déchirant. Je voulais faire quelque chose. Tout pour l'aider mais ne pouvais pas penser à un seul moyen. J'étais impuissante et je détestais ça.

'' Mais tu ne m'a pas blesser, Stefan.'' Lui rappelais-je essayant de l'apaiser.

'' Non. Mais si tu savais comme j'en ai eu envie. Mm … C'est un vrai cauchemar.'' Stefan cingla, furibond dans une propre bataille interne.'' Ça martèle dans mon crâne et j'ai partout la peau qui me brûle comme-ci c'était à vif.''

'' Stefan …'' Tentais-je en apportant ma main pour prendre la sienne mais il la repoussa brusquement comme si mon touché l'avait brûler.

'' Et cette soif de sang, cette irrépressible soif de sang, je l'avais jamais ressenti, pas une fois. Pas une seule fois, t'entends. Mais ce que je veux, c'est ne jamais rien te dissimuler. Raison pour laquelle, je te le dis.'' Reprit Stefan dans une randonnée presque hystérique comme il reporta son regard abattu sur moi et je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue pour me retenir de pleurer à la vue de lui aussi faible et vulnérable.

'' C'est bien, Stefan. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Peu importe quoi. Je serais toujours là.'' Rassurais-je dans un élan pur d'honnêteté.

Stefan secoua furieusement la tête à cela, affligé.'' Oui, mais moi, j'ai honte que tu me vois comme-çà. J'ai honte que tu saches que cette facette de moi existe.''

'' J'ai toujours su que cette facette de toi existait, Stefan. Cela ne change rien. Tu reste le même pour moi.'' Reprenais-je en tentant une nouvelle fois de l'approcher comme il me dévisageait incrédule.''Je vais t'aider. Tu vas aller mieux. Je te le promets, Stefan … ''

Il fuyait à nouveau mon touché et il y avait une rafale de vent comme il traversa ma chambre à la vitesse de vampire et se trouva devant ma porte avec une expression horrifié.'' Non. Non. Non … Hors de question, non. Vraiment désoler. Mais c'est non. Je … J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais te faire.''

'' Stefan, regarde-moi !'' Ordonnais-je doucement en me relevant de mon lit et commença à marcher dans sa direction.'' Regarde-moi, Stefan.'' Il releva la tête pour croiser mon regard soucieux.'' Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je ne te laisserais pas.''

Je comblais le reste d'écart qui nous séparait et apporta lentement mes bras autour de lui dans la précaution avant de me rapprocher et reposer ma tête sur son épaule.

'' Je ne te laisserais pas.''

Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi comme il me rapprocha de lui, mon corps s'emboîtant au sien comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un et je pouvais sentir à quel point il s'accrochait à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je caressais son dos d'une manière rassurante et réajusta ma tête sur son épaule comme il souffla contre mon oreille.

'' Ne me laisse pas, Mila. '' Murmura-t-il dans un besoin désespérer et je resserrais mon étreinte sentant les larmes affluer à l'arrière de mes yeux.

'' Jamais, Stefan. Jamais.''

 **Hey voilà une nouveau chapitre juste pour vous !**

 **Donc je me demandais ce que vous pensiez de cette histoire car depuis deux, trois chapitres, je n'ai plus aucune rewiews et pourtant des vues donc je me demandais ou vous étiez passé ? :o**

 **J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant et j'attends avec impatience de vos pensées !**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Xoxo :-***


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre 19_

Après ce qui s'était passé avec Stefan, j'étais maintenant beaucoup plus consciente de la nature des vampires et ne me faisait plus aucune illusion. J'avais toujours su que Stefan avait une partie sombre venant de son passé mais maintenant, que je l'avais vue de mes propres yeux, cela semblait être beaucoup plus réel. Beaucoup plus dangereux. Cependant, cela ne faisait rien pour me garder éloigner. Voir, Stefan dans cet état avait été comme si nous avions passé quelque chose dans notre amitié, une sorte de cap. La promesse que l'on s'était faite était bien plus que des mots et j'avais l'impression de me sentir plus proche du vampire que jamais. Bien sûr, Stefan n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire mais il allait aller mieux. Je ferais sûr de cela.

Je me surprenais à dévaler les escaliers avec un sourire plâtrer sur mes lèvres et marcha d'un pas décontracté dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que j'aperçus John entrain de préparer du café. Je perdais instantanément mon sourire, me souvenant de notre dernière conversation et avança prudemment vers le placard pour tirer une thermos avant de me rendre sans un mot vers la machine à café. J'allais prendre mon café à emporter ce matin et me rendre aussi loin de l'Oncle John que possible.

'' Oncle John !'' Saluais-je par politesse comme j'attendais patiemment mon tour.

John se servit une tasse de café fumant avant de se tourner vers moi, me bloquant l'accès.'' Mila. Je pense que nous devrions discuter.''

''Je ne suis pas très friand des discutions avant mon café du matin, donc … '' Déclarais-je en faisant signe pour lui de se décaler et il prit un pas de côté à contrecœur.'' D'ailleurs, je suis déjà en retard.''

Je versais le liquide chaud dans ma thermos avec prudence et attention pour éviter de porter mon attention sur John et referma rapidement le couvercle avant de me retourner pour voir Jenna assise autour de l'îlot avec un sourire mauvais.

'' Jenna.'' Saluais-je avec un vrai sourire cette fois avant de refaire mon chemin à l'extérieur de la cuisine pour la porte.'' On se voit plus tard ! ''

J'enfilais rapidement ma veste en cuir avant de prendre mes clés de voiture et pouvais entendre la boutade de Jenna à l'oncle John comme quoi il avait réussit à se mettre à dos la dernière Gilbert qui l'appréciait et secoua la tête avec un froncement de sourcil en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse de cette tension soit. Oncle John était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi et cela me pesais. Seulement, il voulait m'éloigner de Stefan et nous avions déjà clarifier ce fait. Je n'irais jamais loin de Stefan. Intentionnellement du moins et je tendais à croire que Stefan ressentait la même chose. Nous étions réellement soudé et cela était probablement impossible à détruire.

Je me garais dans le parking avec cette dernière pensée et descendis rapidement quand je remarquais une voiture de collection flambant rouge. Une Porsche 356 B coupé Karmann de 1963. Je pourrais reconnaître cette voiture n'importe où. Stefan me l'avait montrer au début de notre amitié et j'étais littéralement tombé avec le bolide. Seulement, elle ne marchait plus à l'époque. J'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à la faire de nouveau marcher. En jetant mon sac en bandoulière, je marchais d'un pas déterminé en direction du vampire qui se tenait devant son coffre ouvert et me posta derrière lui dans l'espoir de lui faire une frayeur.

'' Tu as finalement réussi à la faire marcher !'' M'exclamais-je en montant le ton d'une octave pour l'effrayer et à ma plus grande surprise cela marcha plus que bien puisque Stefan bondit presque jusqu'au ciel et claqua brusquement son coffre fermer avant de se tourner vers moi tandis que je cachais mon rire contre ma main.'' Whoa ! Jamais j'aurai cru pouvoir te surprendre.''

'' Mila !'' Reconnu Stefan semblant tendu pour une raison quelconque et je perdais mon sourire pour le jauger avec un sourcil levé, inquisiteur.

'' Tout vas bien ?'' Demandais-je suspicieuse et légèrement inquiète pour le vampire.

Stefan déglutit nerveusement avant de reprendre une expression totalement décontracté et me donna un sourire rayonnant.'' Mieux que bien, Mila. Je suis enfin content de pouvoir à nouveau profiter des bancs du lycée et marcher jusqu'au soleil couchant avec ma meilleure amie qui voue sa vie à me surprendre.''

'' Who ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle à l'air géniale.'' Commentais-je copiant son sourire avec un clin d'œil ludique avant de lui donner un coup de coude joueur.'' Allez, viens. On va être en retard.''

Il s'avérait que notre premier cours était l'histoire avec Alaric. Je passais la porte de la classe aux côté de Stefan et il alla s'asseoir non loin d'Elena qui lui donna un sourire sévreux me donnant envie de vomir dès le matin tandis que je m'installais de l'autre côté du vampire avant de reporter mon attention sur Alaric qui commença son cour.

''Bonjour à tous.'' Salua Rick en s'asseyant sur son bureau pendant que je me faisais plus confortable sur ma chaise.'' Bon, cette semaine, on va mettre le programme scolaire de côté et se penchés plutôt sur notre histoire locale et sur la journée des Fondateurs. Il semblerait que notre Maire est estimé que la guerre de 40 soit moins importante.'' Il y avait un rire collectif à cela et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me joindre à eux mais pour les vrais raisons. Il était évident qu'Alaric n'aimait pas vraiment le maire.'' Mais qui suis-je pour le … ''

Sa diatribe fut écourter quand Bonnie fit maladroitement son entrée dans la salle de classe.

'' Désolé, Monsieur.'' S'excusa poliment Bonnie avant de marcher pour obtenir une place assise sous les yeux accrocheur d'Elena qui essayait en vain d'obtenir son attention tout comme Stefan.

Avec les derniers événements, j'avais totalement oublié le retour de Bonnie. Nous avions eu des réunions beaucoup plus fréquente depuis et la brune m'avait informer de son retour mais cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

'' On dirait que l'on est au complet aujourd'hui. Bienvenue Bonnie.'' Reconnu Alaric avec un sourire à l'attention de la sorcière avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêter.'' **:** Bien. La journée des Fondateurs donc. Qu'est-ce que çà représente exactement. Hum! Hé, bien ! Si vous voulez vous donner la peine de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce ravissant tableau que j'ai passé la nuit entière à dessiner … ''

Le cours passa plutôt rapidement et Félix m'attendait déjà à mon casier quand je marchais jusqu'à lui.

'' Salue !'' Saluais-je en ouvrant la porte de mon casier pour échanger mes livres.'' Tu m'as lâcher à la fête.''

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur Félix pour le voir à peine à l'écoute et fronça les sourcils avant de claquer bruyamment la porte de mon casier pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

Il sortit dans un sursaut de sa stupeur avant de rétrécir ses yeux sur moi.'' Tu étais obligé de faire ça ?''

'' Who ! On dirait que quelqu'un est dans une mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.'' Commentais-je avec un sourire narquois mais Félix continua à froncer les sourcils sur moi.'' Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

'' Rien. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.'' Grommela Félix en faisant déjà demi-tour et je devais presser le pas pour le rattraper.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule mais fit un pas en arrière quand il me repoussa brusquement avant d'élargir les yeux dans le choc à son propre geste.'' Je-je … je suis désolé, Mila. Je me sens pas très bien. Je devrais y aller. On se voit plus tard.''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de me remettre de ma surprise qu'il avait déjà filer par les portes du lycée, me laissant seule au beau milieu du couloir. Je fronçais les sourcil sur l'endroit maintenant vide, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait avec lui avant de me remettre en marche.

Je poussais les portes battantes simplement pour faire une pause quand je tombais nez-à-nez avec le trio de choc.

'' Mila ! '' Héla gaiement Caroline, posant l'attention de ma propre sœur sur moi comme elle faisait des va-et-vient entre la blonde et moi dans la confusion tandis que Bonnie me souriait amicalement.'' Justement, j'étais entrain de dire à Bonnie que j'avais besoin de stylistes perso pour ma sélection de robe pour Miss Mystic falls et depuis que Bonnie et toi êtes devenu très proche, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller ensemble.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à cela tout comme Bonnie qui regardait Elena dans l'appréhension et la nervosité et je pouvais voir le réel choc de surprise sur le visage de ma sœur aînée.

'' Ouais … euh … proche ne serait pas le mot que j'utiliserais.'' Tentais-je de rattraper, ma voix montant malgré moi d'une octave aigu et je reportais mon attention sur Bonnie en déglutissant.'' Pas vrai, Bonnie ?''

Seulement, la brune n'avait même pas le temps de répondre comme Caroline bafoua instantanément à cela et reprit rapidement.'' Tu rigoles ? Chaque fois que j'appelais Bonnie, tu étais toujours rendu chez elle.''

J'avalais ma salive dans la nervosité en reposant mon attention sur Elena et pouvais voir la trahison sur son visage comme elle était flagrante à Bonnie et moi tandis que Caroline écarquilla les yeux en apportant sa main à sa bouche et laissa un souffle lui échapper comme elle réalisait son erreur.

'' Oh! ''

'' Hum ! '' Me raclais-je maladroitement la gorge, captant l'attention.'' Ouais … euh … de toute manière, je ne prends pas vraiment intérêt dans ce truc Miss Mystic Falls alors … je vais passer sur le shopping, Caroline.''

'' Ok.'' Accepta Caroline avec une moue sincèrement déçu et je lui donnais un faible sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur Elena et Bonnie.

'' Je vais aller en cours, alors … à plus tard.''

Je faisais une sortie rapide et repartit en direction de ma prochaine classe. La journée avait passer réellement rapide et j'étais maintenant allonger sur mon lit en essayant d'obtenir une prise de Félix sur son téléphone, en vain. Je soupirais fortement en rejetant mon cellulaire sur mon lit avec un rebond avant de froncer les sourcils sur ma couette. Je ne savais pas ce qui clochait avec lui mais quelque chose n'était définitivement pas droit, c'était évident. Il semblait vraiment hors de caractère pour Félix à m'ignorer et plus encore, d'agir agressif. Je grignotais nerveusement sur mon pouce avant de me redresser et rassembler mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné sur le dessus de mon crâne tandis que je marchais à l'extérieur de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers dans la pensée. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui aurait pu causer à Félix de réagir ainsi. Je commençais sérieusement à penser à obtenir des amis beaucoup plus facile à comprendre. Ils étaient juste si foutrement énigmatique et avaient le don de me torturer l'esprit.

J'entrais dans la cuisine juste au moment où Elena disait je t'aime, probablement à Stefan et raccrocha son téléphone avec une bouteille à la main avant de croiser mon regard. Je marchais d'une manière décontracter jusqu'au réfrigérateur même si à l'intérieur je savais que j'allais bientôt devoir affronter Elena et me doutais déjà de sa réaction excessive.

J'ouvris la porte du frigo et attrapa rapidement un pot de crème glacé à la vanille de Madagascar et un coulis de caramel au beurre salé. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et tira le tiroir pour obtenir une cuillère et c'était tous ce que qu'Elena pouvait prendre comme elle se tourna vers moi dans l'irritation.

'' Tu comptes me dire ce que tu fais avec Bonnie ?'' Cassa-t-elle sèchement.''

Ma réponse était immédiate comme je haussais les épaules désinvolte en retirant le couvercle de ma glace.'' Non !''

C'était une partie de notre marcher. Je l'aidais à pratiquer la magie et en échange, elle gardait le silence sur nos activités. Je n'avais pas envie de rendre des comptes et encore moins à Elena. Je faisais ce qui me semblait juste et agissais de ma propre volonté. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

'' Comment ça non ? '' S'offusqua Elena en écarquillant légèrement les yeux dans le choc.

''Mm … '' Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel.'' Non, Elena. Il faut que je le dises dans qu'elle langue ? Non, nein, !''

 _Quoi ? J'avais choisi l'allemand sur l'espagnol. J'aimais me démarquer._

'' Pourquoi elle t'adresse la parole à toi ?'' Aboya Elena dans la jalousie pur comme elle rétrécit ses yeux sur moi.'' Tu es ami avec Stefan.''

'' Nous y voilà.'' Commentais-je en roulant des yeux et lécha paresseusement ma cuillère de crème glacé.'' Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai fais mes attentions claires et qu'elle sait que je ne la mettrais jamais dans une situation ou elle devra choisir.''

Elena écarquilla les yeux, offensé. Voilà la réaction excessive.'' Qu'est-ce c'est censé vouloir dire ?''

'' Bien, traduction !'' Précisais-je devenant de plus en plus ennuyé par cette conversation.'' Bonnie et moi ne sommes pas amis mais dans un accord mutuel ou elle sait que je prendrais toujours le côté de Stefan mais respecte sa nature et ne viendra jamais dans son chemin.''

'' Un accord mutuel ? Dans son chemin ?'' Répéta Elena avec un froncement de sourcils de plus en plus confus à mesure que j'expliquais ma relation avec Bonnie, me faisant rouler des yeux.

Je replantais ma cuillère dans ma crème glacé en me décollant de l'îlot sur lequel je m'étais appuyé.'' Peu importe. Je vais dans ma chambre. Bonne chance pour le concours.''

Je dépassais Elena sans un regard et traversa le long couloir jusqu'aux escaliers avant de monter dans ma chambre et terminé ma crème glacé en continuant de m'inquiéter pour Félix.

Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange, Félix n'était pas venu en cours ce matin et je me retrouvais seule pour la journée. J'avais essayer de l'appeler mais il avait ignorer l'intégralité de mes appels et m'avait simplement envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il était malade et serait absent pendant quelque jours. Maintenant, j'avais une période de libre puisque certaine des filles étaient réquisitionnées pour apprendre la danse stupide de ce foutu concours et Stefan étant le petit-ami d'Elena était également encordé, me laissant seule. Je m'asseyais sur le sol, aux pieds des casiers et reposa ma tête sur le bloque de métal avant de sortir mes manuels d'histoires. Alaric n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'il me donnerait des essaies pour rattraper mes journées d'absence et j'avais encore du travail.

J'étais plonger dans mon récit de Mystic Falls dans les années 1800 quand j'entendis des pas venant dans ma direction. Ayant entendu plus de déplacement que je pouvais entendre depuis que j'étais assise ici, je n'accordais pas attention à l'élève et garda mes yeux rivés sur mon cahier.

Seulement, c'était jusqu'à ce que j'entendais mon prénom être hélé d'une manière hésitante.'' Mila ? ''

Je détachais mes yeux de mon écriture pour hausser un sourcil, perplexe à la vue de Tyler Lockwood devant moi, qui me jaugeait maladroitement en réajustant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Je me permettais un regard autour de nous dans la confusion pensant qu'il parlait peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre mais constata que nous étions les seuls dans le couloir.

'' Euh … oui ? '' Répondis-je incertaine comme Tyler agissant étrangement.

Il y avait un long silence gênant entre nous comme je regardais n'importe où mais à lui et essayais en vain, d'agir aussi décontracté que possible même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Lui et moi, nous n'avions jamais vraiment parler. Je connaissais sa réputation et sans oublier qu'il avait été un vrai connard avec mon jumeau.

J'étais d'autant plus confuse quand il se décala d'un pied sur l'autre avant de me rejoindre sur le sol et me donna un regard de côté, incertain.

'' Tu n'es pas censé faire parti du concours ? '' Demanda-t-il soudainement, me faisant froncer les sourcils sur lui dans la perplexité.

'' À ce n'est pas ma promo.'' Répondis-je sarcastique en reportant mon attention sur mon cahier pour éviter son regard, curieux sur moi.'' Je suis trop jeune. Dieu merci.''

'' Oh ! C'est vrai.'' Souffla Tyler en écarquillant légèrement les yeux dans la réalisation avant de se frotter nerveusement la nuque.

Ok, donc qui était hors de caractère. Je le connaissais peut-être pas mais il avait toujours été en confiance et trop sûr de lui même. Il n'était pas incertain ou nerveux.

'' Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tyler ? '' Craquais-je sèchement, ne pouvant pas prendre cette tension plus longtemps et Tyler me jaugea réellement surpris avant de soupirer.

'' Tu es la seule qui ne me donne pas l'œil noir quand tu me vois et tu semblais seule, alors.'' Conclu Tyler en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance tandis que je le fusillais du regard avec ennui.

C'était quoi leurs problème et le fait que je sois seule. Cela ne posait pas de problème avant alors pourquoi maintenant, cela si atypique pour moi d'être seule.

'' Et donc tu t'es dit que tu viendrais me tenir compagnie comme un bon samaritain.'' Cassais-je froidement, ne cachant pas mon irritation.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on s'occupait de moi et encore moins de Tyler Lockwood. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son envie soudaine à m'adresser la parole quand il avait passé la plupart de sa vie à m'ignorer. Non pas que cela me posait un quelconque problème. J'aimais être ignorer et laisser par moi-même.

'' Who ! Who !'' S'exclama Tyler en levant les mains en signe de reddition.'' J'essayais seulement de faire la conversation ici.''

Je plissais mes yeux sur le grand brun athlétique dans la suspicion.'' Pourquoi ?''

'' Et bien, tu étais toute seule alors je pensais que je pourrais venir te parler. Je veux dire, tu es tout le temps toute seule quand tu n'es pas avec ce clown alors … '' Répondit Tyler avec prétention en publiant un sourire arrogant et j'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité avant de commencer à le frapper de toute mes forces dans le bras.

'' Ce clown ? '' Aboyais-je furieusement en continuant de le frapper.'' Dégage ! Dégage d'ici tout de suite ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter, connard !''

Tyler écarquilla les yeux dans le choc à mon attaque et essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter mes coups de poing dans son bras en se relevant brusquement.

'' Non, mais t'es complètement malade.'' Cracha-t-il dans l'exaspération en se tenant son bras avant de tempêter au large et je pouvais entendre son insulte sous son souffle, me faisant lui envoyer un éclat foudroyant sur son dos fuyant.

Après ma période libre, je n'étais plus vraiment d'humeur pour passer à travers le reste de la journée. J'avais seulement un cours d'allemand ainsi que de biologie avancer et j'étais en avance sur ces deux matières donc je décidais de retourner à la maison. Je garais mon SUV dans l'allée et étais soulagé de voir que la voiture de Jenna n'était pas là. En revanche, celle de John était garer dans l'allée et je commençais à regretter d'avoir sécher les cours. Je descendais de mon SUV malgré cela et fis mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison simplement pour être accueillit par John et son regard réprobateur.

'' Tu sèches les cours, maintenant ? '' Demanda-t-il dans une sorte de figure parental qui ne lui ressemblait pas et je roulais des yeux en grommelant sous mon souffle.

'' Je suis en avance. J'ai pas besoin d'assister.'' Expliquais-je même si je n'avais pas vraiment à me justifier et le dépassa.

J'étais à mi-chemin dans les escalier quand John me fit m'arrêter dans mes pistes.'' Bien, cela va nous permettre de pouvoir parler de tes petits amis vampire.''

'' Vampire ? '' Je jetais un regard nerveux sur John par-dessus mon épaule en essayant d'agir aussi incrédule que possible mais John se contenta de me fixer, impassible.

'' Ne te réduit pas à ce genre de chose, Mila. Tu es plus intelligente que ça. Toi comme moi savons la vérité.'' Intima John avec condescendance en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que je faisais volte-face en plissant mes yeux sur lui.

'' Bien.'' Déclarais-je froidement sachant qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de nier l'évidence.'' De quoi veux-tu parler dans ce cas ? ''

'' N'essaie pas d'agir plus maline sur ce coup-là. J'en sais bien plus que toi, Mila.'' M'avertit John catégorique avec prétention tandis que je faisais de nouveau mon chemin jusqu'à lui.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? '' Demandais-je, méfiante.

Je roulais des yeux dans l'ennui comme John ignora ma question et marcha dans le salon, m'obligeant à le suivre.'' Ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour vous.'' Il se retourna vers moi avec une expression sérieuse.'' Vous protégez en débarrassant définitivement cette ville des vampires et qui comprends aussi les frères Salvatores.''

'' Dans ce cas, je pense que nous allons avoir un problème.'' L'informais-je froidement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine dans la défensive.

John me jaugea pendant un moment dans un silence pesant comme si il cherchait un moyen de me rallier à sa cause.'' Votre père serait tellement déçu si ils savaient ce que toi et Elena faites.''

Sa déclaration me frappa comme une tonne de brique et je sentais ma respiration étant coupé hors de moi. Je regardais John, bouche bée et essayais tant bien que mal de garder mes larmes vers le bas. Je cochais ma mâchoire en serrant mes poings pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de montrer à quel point cette déclaration m'avait atteint.

'' Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.'' Murmurais-je en premier incapable de parler à voix haute pour l'instant avant de laisser ma colère et ma rage parler à ma place.'' Tu n'as pas le droit de ressortir ça ! Il est mort, d'accord et il ne peut plus avoir un regard sur ma vie parce qu'il est mort, t'entends ? ''

Je ne restais pas plus longtemps en sa présence et me précipita à travers les escaliers avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre et verrouiller le verrous dans un accès de rage complète. Ma respiration était lourde et mes poings me faisaient mal tellement je les serraient mais je m'en fichais. Je n'arrivais juste pas à croire qu'il avait oser me faire culpabilisé comme ça en ressortant mon père dans la conversation. C'était un coup bas et il le savait.

Mon téléphone s'emballa, captant mon attention pour l'espace d'un instant et je me précipitais d'un pas furibond pour constater que j'avais un message.

Damon : Je pense qu'il est temps de reformer l'équipe ! Nous avons un problème !

Je roulais des yeux sentant les larmes piquées derrière mes yeux et renifla avec mépris en rejetant mon téléphone sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour écouter ses conneries et je voulais simplement être laisser seule pour le moment. Je décompressais ma veste en cuir, me sentant soudain oppressé et débuta mes bottes de combat avant de m'enfouir dans la sécurité de ma couverture lilas. Je m'emmitouflais jusqu'au cou et ferma les yeux pour supprimer la douleur que je ressentais, les mots de John graver dans mon esprit quand mon téléphone bourdonna à nouveau mais cette fois, s'était un appel. J'attrapais mon téléphone dans un accès de rage et l'apporta à mon oreille.

'' Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Damon ! Fiche-moi la paix !'' Explosais-je dans le cellulaire avant de lui raccrocher au nez et éteindre mon téléphone.

Je passais ma main sous mon oreiller en resserrant la couette autour de moi et respira lentement pour m'empêcher de craquer.

 _Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer._

'' Et bien qui était vraiment impolie.'' Je serrais mes yeux fermé dans l'exaspération et ne bougea pas d'un pouce dans l'espoir qu'il s'en irait mais s'était sans compter sur sa capacité inébranlable à m'ennuyer. Il y avait quelque bruit de pas se dirigeant vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêtèrent et je pouvais sentir sa forme planant sur moi.''Mila ? Tu es encore en vie la-dessous ? ''

'' Vas-t'en, Damon !'' Cassais-je, sortant comme un murmure sous ma couette et bientôt, je sentis mon cocon mettre enlever loin de moi, me faisant soupirer d'agacement tandis que je gardais les yeux fermer.

 _POV Damon_

Damon observa Mila avec un sourcil arqué dans la confusion. Elle portait encore ses vêtements, ce qui consistait simplement à un débardeur avec un gilet à capuche noir par-dessus et un jean noir. Le style vestimentaire habituelle de la petite brune mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'interpellait. Elle était recroquevillé en position fœtale et il pouvait apercevoir de petites stries le long de ses joues, lui indiquant qu'elle avait pleurer. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et sa mâchoire était cochée. Il avait entendu sa voix craquer quand elle avait répondu mais il avait penser que c'était parce qu'elle était ennuyé par son appel maintenant il comprenait que s'était parce qu'elle était bouleversé. Maintenant, Damon ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la vue de Mila aussi bouleversé le dérangeait mais c'était pourtant réel. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était. Il ne se souciait pas de petite humaine frêle. Il arrachait, se nourrissait sur les petites humaines et si elles avaient de la chance, les laissaient en vie pour pouvoir recommencer plus tard. C'était ce qu'il était.

Pas par choix mais il avait appris à vivre avec et même en profiter.

D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait initialement prévu pour la plus jeune Gilbert mais le résultat était qu'il n'y avait même pas goûter. Non pas qu'elle ne serait pas particulièrement goûteuse. Bien au contraire, elle avait une odeur plus qu'affriolante et si il était honnête, elle s'était encore plus délicieuse qu'Elena ce qui le laissait se demander comment Stefan faisait pour rester en sa présence sans craquer. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Mila était bouleversé et cela le dérangeait.

'' Tu as pleurer.'' Attesta Damon de l'évidence et Mila renifla avec dédain.

'' Qu'elle déduction, Sherlock.'' Cassa la petite brune en gardant ses yeux fermés et Damon n'aimait pas cela.

Mila était déjà une petite humaine complexe et ses yeux étaient les seuls indicateurs de ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui la bouleversait si elle gardait de fermer les yeux. Elle n'était pas du genre à agir aussi vulnérable et émotionnel en sa présence ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa confusion et sa frustration. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. Il voulait la faire parler pour lui.

Seulement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la forcer en utilisant ses moyens habituels de connard et il ne voulait pas.

Donc il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et observa son visage de porcelaine.'' Mila, regarde-moi.''

'' Non !'' Répondit Mila d'une manière enfantine avant de se recouvrir avec sa couette faisant Damon, rouler ses yeux dans l'ennui.

'' Mila, ne me fais pas demander une deuxième fois.'' L'avertit Damon serrant les dents pour essayer d'être aussi patient que possible mais la jeune Gilbert avait l'habitude de croître sur ses nerfs.

Il y avait un court silence avant qu'il entendit son soupir de résilience, lui soutirant un sourire en coin comme elle retira la couette en le dévisageant avec des yeux bleu de bébé, ennuyé.'' Voilà, heureux ?''

Damon regarda ses orbes bleutées presque grise et pouvait lire la tristesse qu'elle retenait en eux.

''Non mais c'est un début.'' Rétorqua Damon avec un petit sourire en coin avant de le remplacer par un froncement de sourcil, soucieux.'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ''

'' Cesse de faire semblant de te soucier et dis-moi juste ce que tu es venu pour.'' Cingla Mila froidement, approfondissant le froncement de sourcils de Damon dans l'ennui.

Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et elle avait raison. Il était dangereux et ne se souciait pas mais pour une fois, il était vraiment sincère. Il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait obtenu si bouleversée.

Damon soupira en donnant un œil critique sur la brune avant de se redresser.'' Pousse-toi !''

'' Je te demande pardon ?'' S'exclama Mila en écarquillant les yeux incrédule, récoltant un rouleau d'yeux agacé de Damon.

'' Fais juste ce que je te dis pour une fois.'' Cassa Damon devenant impatient avec la petite humaine avant de plisser le yeux sur elle quand elle ne fit aucun mouvement.'' Mila.''

'' Bien , bien !'' Explosa Mila en se redressant dans un bon exaspéré avant de se décaler sur l'autre côté de son lit.

Damon retira ses bottes de motard sous les yeux scrutateur et désapprobateur de Mila et s'installa sur le côté qu'elle occupait plus tôt avant de se recouvrir avec la couette. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit avec un bras derrière sa tête et jeta un regard sur la brune pour voir qu'elle lui donnait éclat foudroyant.

'' Ne me donne pas ce regard. Tu sais que tu aimes m'avoir dans ton lit.'' Déclara Damon avec arrogance en haussant les sourcils suggestifs et Mila se redressa brusquement.

'' Très bien.'' Cassa-t-elle en lui donnant une frappe sur sa large poitrine, le faisant sourire narquois.'' J'ai fini de t'écouter. Sors de mon lit. Avant que je cries !''

Damon roula des yeux à son air dramatique avant de passer son bras autour en ignorant ses protestations et la rapprocha de lui. Il fut surpris avec la facilité avec lequel ils s'emboîtait et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire victorieux quand Mila céda et reposa sa tête contre son cœur mort.

 _POV Mila_

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait en réalité. J'avais été d'abord plus qu'agacé par le touché de Damon mais maintenant que je reposais contre sa poitrine athlétique, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir en sécurité. Ce qui était complètement idiot quand on savait avec qui je me trouvais. Je me rapprochais un peu plus malgré moi et m'accrocha à son tee-shirt Henley gris et fus légèrement surprise par le son régulier de ses battements cardiaque. Je savais déjà qu'ils avaient un cœur qui battait mais cela était plus étrange à entendre de Damon que cela l'était de Stefan. Ça le rendait un peu plus humain, en quelque sorte.

Cependant , ce n'était pas ce qui me surprenais le plus. Le fait est, que Damon Salvatore, le vampire imprévisible et maniaque était entrain de caresser mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant pour me réconforter. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de chose et les filles pleurer mais il faisait un effort et je devais avouer que cela suscita une sorte d'électricité dans ma poitrine.

Je pouvais sentir mon humeur maussade et mes larmes devenir un lointain souvenir et je reconnaissais que cela était en partie grâce à Damon.

Je me raclais maladroitement la gorge en gardant mes yeux rivés sur ma main qui traçait inconsciemment des formes sur sa poitrine et murmura.'' Merci.''

Damon n'était pas habitué à recevoir les remerciement et il baissa ses yeux sur le haut du crâne de la petite Gilbert et ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire béat d'orner ses lèvres.

'' Je t'avais dis que tu aimerais m'avoir dans ton lit.'' Assura Damon avec un sourire narquois me faisant claquer sa poitrine avec un regard ennuyé même si je ne pouvais pas empêcher le petit sourire en coin de trahir mon amusement. '' Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a autant obtenu le morale dans les chaussettes ? ''

Mon sourire s'effaça instantanément à sa question et un léger froncement de sourcils vint entaché mon visage comme je gardais mes yeux loin de Damon à la pensée de ce que John avait dit. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en reparler et surtout pas à Damon. Stefan savait comment je me sentais au sujet de mes parents mais Damon s'était complètement différent. Je ne savais jamais comment agir avec lui et je doutais que des problèmes d'adolescentes ayant du mal à gérer la mort de ses parents l'intéresserait.

'' Hum !'' Je me dégageais la gorge en levant les yeux pour regarder Damon dans l'espoir de changer de conversation.'' Ce n'est pas important. Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? Je doute que tu sois spécialement venu pour t'introduire dans mon lit.''

'' Oh ! Détrompe-toi ! Voilà tout le réel but de mon existence, Mila.'' Objecta Damon avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs et un sourire taquin comme il baissa sa main sur mes reins, récoltant mon regard agacé.

Je remontais sa main pour la placer loin de mon pont arrière et cassa un éclat sur le vampire.'' Damon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? ''

'' Tu finiras pas céder, Mila. Elles finissent toute par céder.'' Déclara Damon avec prétention me faisant rouler des yeux à son ego sur-dimensionné.

'' Oh, oui ! Parce que tu es : Oh, si irrésistible, Damon !'' Me moquais-je sarcastique.'' Qu'elle adolescente ne voudrait pas succomber au sexe chaud avec un vampire.''

'' Mila Gilbert, parles-tu sale pour moi ?'' S'exclama Damon en écarquillant faussement les yeux, feignant une mine choquée et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à la vue de Damon et son imitation d'un hibou.

Cependant, je sentais la chaleur dans mes joues affluer et je me cachais dans son tee-shirt pour éviter l'embarras de la situation. J'avais pas vraiment filtrer mes pensées dans ma moquerie et réalisais maintenant ce que j'avais dis.

'' Tu es impossible.''

'' Oh, vraiment ? '' Releva Damon avec un froncement de sourcils avant de continuer avec un sourire taquin en coin comme il fit mine de se déplacer.'' Dans ce cas, je vais partir.''

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le retenais la prochaine mais mon objection avait quitté mes lèvres sans que je pouvais même tourner deux fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

'' Non, attends ! '' Je m'accrochais désespérément à son tee-shirt pour l'empêcher de quitter, me surprenant moi-même avant de sentir l'embarras me gagner à nouveau et murmura contre son tee-shirt.'' C'est agréable.''

Damon regarda la brune contre lui avec un regard de réelle surprise avant de laisser un sourire sincère traverser ses traits et se rendit plus confortable en réajustant sa tête sur ses oreillers et fut aussitôt assaillit par la douce odeur d'amande de Mila. Il contempla le visage paisible de la brune et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensée en accord.

 _En effet, c'était agréable !_

Je grommelais dans l'exaspération en écoutant probablement pour la dixième fois la même messagerie vocal ennuyeuse de Félix et rejeta mon téléphone sur mon lit avant de pincer le pont de mon nez. J'étais officiellement inquiète. Il avait promis de m'accompagner à ce concours stupide depuis que j'étais obliger d'y assister pour «soutenir » Elena et n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait renfloué. Ont assistaient toujours à ses parties ensemble. C'était comme une sorte de code de l'amitié entre-nous. Il était mon bras droit et rendait ses parties un peu plus supportable mais pour une raison quelconque il avait décider de me laisser sur le côté cette fois et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Avec son comportement étrange de la dernière fois et les jours d'absence depuis, je n'étais pas rassurer. Je savais que Jérémy y allait aussi mais après qu'il ait lu le journal d'Elena, je ne savais pas vraiment où il se situait avec moi. Nous n'avions pas reparler depuis et je reconnaissais que je n'avais pas vraiment presser de devoir l'affronter, surtout en ce moment. Cela ne ferait qu'ajouter un désastre à ma vie déjà bien compliquer. Je déroulais la serviette qui tenait mes cheveux humide avant de les laisser couler le long de mon dos et me dirigea vers ma commode. Tante Jenna m'avait demander de faire un effort pour la réception mais je n'étais pas une de ses fichu élitiste de concours et je n'allais certainement pas me forcer à porter quelque chose de soi-disant présentable pour faire plaisir aux gens. Je décidais d'aller avec le fil du courant depuis qu'aujourd'hui semblait être une journée ensoleillée et sortis un pantalon en simili-cuir matelassé ainsi qu'un débardeur déchirer et une veste de costume noir avec les bords en cuir. Je troquais rapidement mon pyjama pour ma tenu avant de chausser une paire de bottine plate de motard. Je savais que j'étais censé me rendre à ce fichu concours mais Félix était plus important et j'allais obtenir des réponses. Je faisais rapidement mon lit en repensant malgré moi à Damon et ne pouvais pas enlever le sourire de propagation sur mes lèvres. J'avais fini par m'endormir contre lui, ce qui était plus anormalement bizarre et avais été réveiller par un courant d'air frais pour constater qu'il avait quitter. Même si cette situation était des plus étrange, je ne pouvais nier que j'avais apprécier passer du temps avec le vampire. Je supposais que c'était dans des moments comme cela que je qualifiais Damon comme mon ami.

Je faisais mon chemin pour mes clés de voiture dans la poche de ma veste en cuir assit sur mon dossier de chaise de bureau et fis mon chemin à l'extérieur de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers simplement pour hausser un sourcil, surprise à la vue d'Alaric dans notre hall vêtu d'un costume fringuant et portant la housse contenant la robe d'Elena.

'' Who ! '' M'exclamais-je avec un petit sourire en le rejoignant.'' Vous avez été aussi encordé dans tout ça ?''

'' Et bien, oui.'' Répondit Rick avec un sourire amicale et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de copier son sourire.

'' Je commence sérieusement à penser que vous avez le chic pour vous retrouver dans ses situations.'' Raillais-je ludique comme Elena faisait son retour, non sans me donner un œil sale. Bon, elle était encore énervé contre moi pour Bonnie. Dieu, cette fille savait tenir une rancune finalement.

'' C'est vraiment cool de nous accompagnez.'' Remercia encore Elena avec gratitude, me faisant lever les yeux aux ciel.

'' De rien.'' Répondit Alaric avant de nous dévisager visiblement hésitant, me faisant froncer les sourcils, soucieuse tandis qu'Elena semblait à peine remarquer.'' Alors comment va … Comment va Stefan ?''

'' Bien.'' Accepta Elena dans la hâte montrant visiblement qu'elle utilisait un mécanisme de défense et je me souvenais que j'avais à peine vue le vampire ces derniers jours, ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal.'' Pourquoi ?''

Je jaugeais ma sœur avec un regard suspicieux, remarquant ses mimiques agitées et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour constater que quelque chose clochait.

'' Oh !'' Souffla Alaric croyant à peine la façade d'Elena comme il se tourna vers moi avec un regard légèrement inquiet.'' Il m'a semblé stresser.''

Visiblement, Alaric avait plus fois en mon jugement que celui d'Elena sur la question et je savais instantanément que cela n'était définitivement pas bon. En y repensant, Stefan semblait beaucoup trop euphorique la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Presque inquiet. Je n'aimais pas ça et la visite impromptu de Damon ne faisait qu'influencer mes pensées. Et si, il voulait me parler de Stefan mais qu'il avait renoncer. Pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit dans ce cas ? Je méritais de savoir, j'avais promis à Stefan de ne jamais l'abandonner et si Damon avait garder des informations de moi, j'allais définitivement l'empaler. Quand je pensais juste que nous avions trouver un terrain d'entente, il fallait qui fichait tout en l'air. J'arrivais juste pas à croire que j'avais été aussi idiote pour me faire avoir à nouveau.

'' Ah! Ça l'a secoué tout ça. Il a eu un peu de mal.'' Expliqua Elena, essayant évidemment de se voiler la face mais faisait qu'accroître mon irritation comme je regardais Alaric dans l'exaspération.'' Seulement ça y est, il s'est repris en mains maintenant.''

Il s'était définitivement pas reprit en main et ce saligot allait certainement m'entendre pour me raconter des foutus bobard. Je piétinais dans la cuisine, fatigué de devoir entendre ses foutaises et croisa John sur mon passage qui arborait une expression légèrement coupable. Je l'ignorais intentionnellement et continua mon chemin pour simplement m'arrêter à la vue de Jérémy appuyé contre l'îlot, vêtu d'un costume. Il avait l'air vraiment élégant et je ne pensais pas que mon jumeau encore à peine emo il y a quelque mois, pourrait ressortir aussi bien dans un costume.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre nous comme je croisais ses orbes bruns mousseuse me rappelant d'un petit chiot et déglutis en comprenant ses questions tacites. Il était évident qu'il savait tout maintenant et il avait définitivement tout un tas de questions mais je devinais que les principales étaient pourquoi nous lui avions cacher ? Et comment ont avait pu lui faire ça ? Je pouvais lire la rancœur ainsi que les reproches mais aussi la déception. C'était probablement ce qui était le plus difficile à voir à travers les yeux de mon jumeau mais je gardais un visage impassible.

J'entendis la voix guillerette de Jenna qui avait rejoins le petits groupe et décida d'utiliser cela à mon avantage.

'' Jenna semble prête. Nous devrions y aller.'' Suggérais-je en donnant un signe de tête par-dessus mon épaule pour justifier mon point et Jérémy se leva en silence avant de passer devant moi sans même m'accorder un regard.

C'était ce qui me blessa le plus. Si je détestais être remarquer par quiconque, je ne supportais pas d'être ignorer par mon jumeau. Il était l'une des seules personnes dont je souhaitais la reconnaissance.

Je suivais derrière lui pour entendre la fin de la phrase de Jenna comme elle s'adressait à l'Oncle John.'' Jeremy et Mila iront avec toi.''

'' En fait, je risque d'être en retard au concours.'' Intervenais-je recueillant des regards désapprobateur de l'ensemble de ma famille mais je me contentais de les ignorer.'' Je dois me rendre chez Félix donc ne m'attendez pas.''

Je faisais déjà mon chemin pour la porte quand Jenna m'interpella.'' Hein ! Hein ! Pas si vite, Mila. Tu ne vas nulle part.''

Je me retournais incrédule et croisa le regard catégorique de Jenna ainsi que celui mal à l'aise d'Alaric tandis qu'Elena me scrutait avec un sourire en coin et John m'observa suspicieux. Jérémy était le seul qui ne me regardait pas comme il était déjà bien trop occupé à être flagrant sur notre sœur.

'' Ne crois pas que tu échapperas à ce concours.'' Déclara Jenna en plissant les yeux sur moi.'' D'ailleurs, tu vas monter avec nous pour que je sois certaine que tu ne te fasses pas la mâle pendant que j'ai le dos tourner.''

'' Sérieusement, Jenna ? '' M'écriais-je en écarquillant les yeux, agnostique.

Finalement, Jenna avait eu le dernier mot et j'avais du endurer un voyage en voiture plus qu'exaspérant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait oser me traiter comme une enfant de cinq ans quant c'était Elena qui faisait les mauvais choix la plupart du temps.

J'avais déserter dès l'instant où nous étions arrivé à la mairie où se passait le concours et Jenna était partie avec Elena pour l'aider à se préparer. Je flânais maintenant à travers les invités en essayant au mieux d'éviter Jérémy tout comme l'oncle John.

Ces festivités allaient vraiment être la mort de moi. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais devoir supporter encore un mois de plus. Surtout si Félix me lâchait. Encore une fois, la garçon occupait mes pensées et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour lui. En fait, pour être honnête, je n'avais pas arrêter de me faire du soucis depuis ces derniers mois et je commençais à penser que j'allais finir par avoir un froncement de sourcils plaquer à vie sur mon front.

'' Encore une fois, tu as su te démarquer par ton style anticonformiste.'' Surgit la voix railleuse de Damon et je serrais les dents dans l'irritation en continuant mon chemin sans même lui accorder un regard.

Il m'avait mentit sur la situation de Stefan et avais tout simplement ignorer ma plaidoirie pour aider son frère. Je me sentais vraiment idiote pour avoir penser que cela pourrait représenter quelque chose pour lui .

Je sentis sa prise sur mon avant-bras, m'obligeant à faire demi-tour et croisa son froncement de sourcils comme je lui envoyais un éclat.'' Hey ! Non pas que je n'apprécie pas ce petit jeu du chat et de la sourie mais je peux savoir ce que tu as ?.''

'' Lâche-moi, Damon !'' Ordonnais-je sèchement en lorgnant sa main me tenant avant de relever les yeux sur lui avec mépris qui ne fit qu'approfondir son froncement de sourcils.

'' Non ! '' Objecta Damon, catégorique.'' Pas avant de savoir ce que tu as. Je croyais que l'ont était cool.''

'' Cool ? '' M'écriais-je indigné en rejetant le touché de Damon avant de préciser sombrement.'' On est loin d'être cool, Damon.''

Je fis demi-tour pour continuer mon chemin loin du vampire mais il se posta devant dans un mouvement éclair et me bloqua le chemin avec un regard mélangé entre l'ennui et la confusion.

'' Ok ! Donc tu es visiblement de mauvaise humeur.'' Commenta Damon, son ton soulignant son ennui et ne faisant qu'accroître mon exaspération au sujet du vampire.'' Soins de partager ?''

'' Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Stefan buvait toujours du sang humain ?'' Explosais-je dans un murmure exacerbé en le fusillant du regard et je pouvais voir la surprise sur le visage de Damon avant qu'il fronça les sourcils, sombre.

Évidemment, tout finissait par ce rapporter à Saint Stefan. Les filles Gilbert ne pourraient jamais s'empêcher de se soucier de lui.

'' Qui te l'as dit ?'' Demanda Damon, agacé.

''Je le sais. C'est tout.'' Rétorquais-je avec mépris comme je plissais mes yeux sur lui dans le reproche avant de baisser le ton quand je remarquais que notre argumentation suscitait l'attention.'' Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, en tout cas.''

'' Ne prends pas mes gestes pour de la gentillesse, Mila.'' Cassa froidement Damon comme il se rapprocha de moi, menaçant en reprenant, hautain.'' Si tu es au courant et que tu vis encore, c'est seulement parce que je le veux bien. N'oublie jamais ça.''

Je bafouais à cela avec dédain.'' Crois-moi, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Tu m'as très bien fait comprendre comment je n'étais rien face à toi.''

Je pensais voir un élan de culpabilité sur son visage à mes paroles mais je ne restais pas plus longtemps pour l'entendre me dire combien j'étais une insignifiante petite humaine pour lui.

Je tempêtais à l'extérieur et repéra Jenna et Alaric près du bar. Je les rejoignaient en quelque enjambées, revenant un regard inquiet d'Alaric tandis que Jenna haussa un sourcil, interrogateur à mon expression exaspérer.

'' Je déteste ces stupides festivités !'' Fulminais-je furieusement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine en évitant leurs regards inquisiteurs.

Je regardais l'ensemble des invités converser entre-eux avec leurs sourires et leurs rires exacerbant quand mon regard attrapa Jérémy parler avec une fille de taille moyenne et de long cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais relevé dans un demi-chignon travaillé.

Finalement, le concours débuta et les couples commencèrent à affluer dans le jardin, se préparant à accomplir la danse traditionnelle de ce foutu concours. Je n'avais pas encore vue Stefan et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sur ma mauvaise humeur. Puis, le nom d'Elena fut appelé et j'attendais presque avec impatience de voir Stefan à ses côtés mais était encore plus exaspérer et confuse quand je vis Damon à son bras.

Et visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule car Jenna se pencha sur Alaric.''Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait aux bras de Damon ?''

Alaric reporta son regard surpris et inquiet sur moi dans l'expectative mais je me contentais de hausser les épaules mais mon froncement de sourcils, soucieux trahissait mon inquiétude.'' J'en ai aucunes idées.''

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu vouloir croire que Damon se souciait ne serais-ce qu'un peu de son frère. Tout ce qui l'importait était d'obtenir Elena puisqu'il n'avait pas réussit à avoir Katherine. Il était pathétique.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mila ?'' Demanda Alaric en se penchant sur moi dans un murmure inquiet.

Je gardais mes yeux rivés sur Damon et Elena comme ils s'installaient à la suite des autres couples.''Damon est qu'un cul égoïste. Je ne vais pas rester ici à regarder ça.''

Sur ce, je faisais mon chemin loin du jardin sous le regard paniqué et soucieux d'Alaric ainsi que l'éclat agacé et inquiet du vampire.

Si personne n'allait aider Stefan ou même se soucier de l'endroit où il aurait pu disparaître alors j'allais me débrouiller par moi-même encore une fois et aller toute seule à sa recherche.

J'avais arpenté tout le dernier étage à la recherche du vampire et n'avais vue aucun signe de lui. Seulement, je savais que la situation était grave parce que j'avais trouvé un miroir brisé dans l'une des salles de bains au premier étage ainsi que du sang et visiblement, il manquait une des finaliste du concours. Cela ne faisait rien pour arranger mon angoisse et je décidais d'élargir mes recherches. Je traversais le hall de réception à toute vitesse quand je fus interpeller par une voix familière.

'' Mila, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où est Stefan ?''

Je me retournais pour rencontrer le regard suspicieux de Bonnie.'' C'est justement ce que je cherche à savoir.''

'' Attends ! '' M'arrêta à nouveau Bonnie comme il m'attrapa par le bras cette fois pour m'empêcher de quitter.'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

'' Désolé, Bonnie mais c'est des affaires de vampires cela ne te concerne pas.'' Cassais-je ennuyé par les personnes qui avait le don de me retenir quand j'avais besoin d'être laisser seule.

Je pouvais voir l'expression de surprise et de choc ainsi que vexer de Bonnie et choisissais ce moment pour me sortir de sa prise avant de rapidement me frayer un chemin à l'extérieur pour le parking. Je resserrais instantanément ma veste contre moi à l'allure lugubre que les bois renvoyaient et pris une profonde inspiration avant de dévaler les marches.

J'arpentais le parking à la recherche de Stefan quand j'entendis des voix plus loin. Je me mis instantanément à courir en direction des voix, reconnaissant pour avoir coller avec moi-même et porter des bottes plates avant de me stopper net dans mon élan quand je repérais Stefan faisait les cent pas dans la panique devant une jeune fille blonde portant une robe de soirée et tenait son cou ensanglanté.

J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue avant de faire prudemment mon approche du vampire.'' Stefan !''

Le vampire se retourna brusquement à mon appellation et écarquilla les yeux à ma vue.

'' Mila !'' Souffla-t-il dans une expression coupable et torturer avant de continuer à stimuler.'' Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu dois t'en aller.''

'' Non, Stefan.'' Objectais-je ferment en continuant d'avancer vers lui.'' Justement, je dois être ici.'' Je prenais un pas de plus en rejoignant la jeune fille blonde à peine effrayé et me doutais qu'elle devait être contrainte.'' Ça va, aller.'' La rassurais-je avant de me tourner vers Stefan.'' Stefan, tu dois la laisser partir.''

Le vampire secoua instantanément la tête dans la négation et la douleur.'' Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. J'y arrive pas, Mila.''

Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre à des kilomètres à l'heure à la vue de Stefan comme cela et devais tout faire pour braver ma peur et l'approcher. Il semblait totalement différent. Redoutable et surtout, mortel.

'' Tu peux le faire.'' L'intimais-je avec confiance. '' J'ai confiance en toi, Stefan. Juste laisse-là, partir.''

Stefan releva la tête en jaugeant la fille apeuré puis reporta son regard douloureux et affamer sur moi avant de regarde à nouveau la blonde avec une expression torturer. C'était comme si il était physiquement et mentalement dans la douleur. Il était incapable de se contrôler. Il ressemblait à un toxicomane en manque d'héroïne.

Je pensais avoir réussi à un faire un point dans son esprit mais il se remit à stimuler comme un fou.

'' Oh! Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. '' Randonna Stefan, maniaque et soudain s'approcha de moi à la vitesse de vampire, me faisant prendre un pas en arrière dans la crainte malgré moi.''J'arrive pas à me retenir. J'arrive pas.'' Il combla à nouveau l'espace entre nous et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me regarder dans les yeux et crier.''Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi, hein !''

J'étais persuadé que ma poitrine allait exploser mais j'apportais tout de même mes mains sur les siennes, tendant un peu plus le vampire comme il semblait résister à l'envie de planter ses crocs dans ma jugulaire et déglutit difficilement, ma gorge soudainement sèche.

'' Parce que je crois en toi.'' Répondis-je aussi sincère et confiante que je pouvais être dans cette situation.'' Je crois en toi, Stefan. Tu vas bien aller. Ont va trouver un moyen. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tu te souviens ?'' Je pouvais voir le vampire me dévisager avec une expression misérable et mortifiante comme il essayait de ne pas me tuer du mieux qu'il le pouvait et je plaidais pour lui.'' Relâche-la. S'il te plaît. Laisse-là, partir.''

Stefan détacha son regard du mien pour jauger dans la tourmente la blonde qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce malgré notre conversation et déglutit en retirant ses mains de mon visage avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à la fille et plongea ses orbes vertes forestières dans ses prunelles.

'' Maintenant, je veux que tu es une peur effroyable de moi. Que tu me fuis comme-ci, il y allait de ta vie.'' L'hypnotisa Stefan, me faisant frissonner à son air effrayant.'' Tu comprends ce que je dis. Vas-y ! Cours ! Cours !''

La fille ne tarda pas un seul instant pour s'enfuir et Stefan se retourna vers moi avec une expression misérablement terrifiante. Il se rapprocha de moi comme dans une sorte de transe malade avant de me donner un regard qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

'' Je suis désolé, Mila.''

Dès que les mots avaient quitter ses lèvres, il disparu à la vitesse de vampire et mon regard horrifié se porta aussitôt sur la blonde courant à toute vitesse à travers les bois. Je me lançais à la poursuite du vampire dans un sprint et arrivais juste au moment où la blonde lâcha un cri horrible comme Stefan déchira dans sa jugulaire.

'' Stefan !'' Criais-je en même temps qu'Elena et Damon qui nous avait maintenant eux aussi rejoint et je pouvais voir leurs regards horrifiés se porter sur le vampire comme Stefan relâcha la blonde, son sang dégoulinant de sa bouche.

Je prenais un pas en avant vers Stefan ignorant mes battements de cœurs à la course et le vampire se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

'' Mila !'' Cria Elena, effrayé mais je l'écoutais à peine comme je restais focalisé sur Stefan.

'' Stefan, regarde-moi ! '' Ordonnais-je en gardant mes yeux sur lui tandis qu'Elena et Damon me regardaient effarés et totalement paniqués.'' Écoute juste le son de ma voix. Juste moi. Tu peux le faire. Respire.''

Stefan prit de grande enjambée avec un grognement vers moi et Damon prit instantanément un pas en avant, interpellant le vampire.'' Arrête! Contrôle-toi, s'il te plaît.''

Je prenais un autre pas en avant, malgré le regard d'interdiction de Damon et combla un peu plus l'écart entre Stefan et moi. Le vampire reporta brusquement son regard sur moi et je pouvais voir son visage changé juste sous mes yeux. Puis, soudainement Damon était devant moi, me bloquant la vue sur Stefan comme il prit un autre pas prudent vers son frère.

'' Hé! Ça va aller! Respire à fond maintenant.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'horreur comme Stefan écouta à peine pour Damon et l'envoya valser dans le prochaine arbre avec une force inimaginable et Elena ne tarda pas à hurler dans l'horreur.

Je déclenchais dans une course sans même réfléchir et me posta juste devant Stefan pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Damon et c'était là quand je le sentis. La douleur insupportable des crocs déchirant ma chaire. Le sang était aspiré de moi et l'agonie que chaque succion m'apportaient. J'étais incapable de crier ou même entendre les hurlements horrifiés d'Elena ni même les protestations de Damon. Tout semblait aller dans un flou et je tombais molle dans les bras de Stefan, lui permettant une meilleure prise pour aspirer mon sang à sec.

Quand je pensais que j'allais réellement mourir aux mains de mon meilleur ami, il se retira soudainement de moi dans une pur agonie et je m'effondrais sur le sol comme un pantin en apportant instantanément ma main sur mon cou pour stopper l'effusion de sang. Je tenais à peine à garder les yeux ouverts tellement la fatigue voulait s'emparer de moi et j'avais du mal à apercevoir Stefan au sol à travers mes cils. Un instant, il était là puis l'instant d'après, il avait disparu pour simplement être remplacer par Damon qui se tenait maintenant juste devant moi.

'' Mila ! '' Appela-t-il sonnant paniqué en me secouant pour me tenir éveiller tandis que je sentais le sang coulé le long de mes doigts avant de repérer Elena à ses côtés qui pleurait. '' Aller, Mila ! Reste éveillé !''

'' Damon ! Elle va mourir.'' S'épouvanta Elena en tenant sa main à sa bouche pour tenir ses sanglots.

'' Certainement pas.'' Affirma Damon en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Mila dans la panique avant d'apporter son poignée à ses lèvres et le déchira avec ses crocs avant de le plaquer sur la bouche de Mila.

La brunette écarquilla les yeux malgré sa fatigue évidente et tenta d'opposer une certaine lutte inutile contre lui mais elle était trop faible pour lui résister plus longtemps. Ils regardaient comme la chaire ouverte de son cou se tricotait de nouveau ensemble et Mila recommença à reprendre des couleurs.

Quand je crachais le poignée de Damon loin, je pouvais encore sentir le goût du sang ainsi que le liquide dégoulinant le long de mon menton. J'essuyais rapidement le sang de ma bouche d'un revers de la main et me redressa brusquement dans un bond avant de chanceler légèrement et me faire rattraper par Damon mais j'étais trop focalisé à la recherche de Stefan pour faire attention.

'' Stefan ! '' Exhalais-je, horrifié.'' Où est Stefan ?''

Elena entra soudainement dans mon champ de vision et m'encercla dans une étreinte suffocante, me faisant froncer les sourcils sur la brune dans l'irritation.

'' Tu vas bien, Mila.'' Rassura-t-elle inutilement, déboussolé.'' Tu n'as rien à craindre. Il est partit.''

Je repoussais instantanément son étreinte dans un élan abasourdit.'' Quoi ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Où est-il ?!'' Criais-je furieuse quand Elena resta sans voix à me dévisager comme si j'étais folle tout comme Damon et c'était là que j'apercevais Bonnie qui se tenait à l'écart. Je plissais instantanément mon regard sur elle. '' Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?''

Je bousculais brutalement Elena dans un bond et marcha furieusement vers la sorcière.'' Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?''

'' Mila ! Mila ! Arrête-toi ! '' Tenta Elena de m'arrêter, en vain.

Bonnie me dévisagea à peine ébranlé par mon accès de rage.'' Il allait te tuer.''

C'était tous ce qu'il me fallait pour exploser. Je comblais le reste d'écart entre la brune et moi dans une rage folle.

'' On avait un accord ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !'' Explosais-je furibond, mes poings me démangeant. '' Je t'avais dit de rester à l'écart !''

Je sentis deux bras fort se refermer sur moi avant de me retirer en arrière. Je luttais de toute mes forces, battant des pieds et des mains contre mes restrictions mais il était bien trop fort.

'' Mila ! Stop ! Stop ! '' Ordonna fermement Damon à mon oreille tandis que les larmes piquaient mes yeux.'' Arrête-toi ! Arrête de lutter !''

Je me laissais retomber contre la poitrine de Damon n'ayant pas encore assez de force pour lutter correctement et respirais d'une manière saccadées comme les larmes n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer et coulaient le long de mes joues en continu.

Je relevais la tête pour rencontrer le regard impassible de Bonnie tandis qu'Elena arborait une expression mortifié.

Je reniflais avec dédain en fusillant la sorcière du regard.'' C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher Damon ! '' Cependant, il n'en fit rien, ne faisant que m'exaspérer un peu plus.'' Je t'ai dis de me lâcher.''

'' Mila ... ''

Damon desserra son étreinte et je profitais du peu de liberté que j'avais pour balayer mes larmes d'un revers de la main et percer ma sortie. Je me postais juste devant Bonnie et la jaugea avec pur mépris avant de secouer ma tête et faire mon chemin de retour vers la mairie sans leur accorder un seul regard.

Malheureusement, le shérif s'était rendu-compte de lutte qui avait eu lieu dans la salle de bain et Damon avait dû hypnotiser la fille qui je savais maintenant s'appelait Amber.

À présent, je me tenais à l'écart de Bonnie et Elena qui ne cessaient de me surveiller avec attention comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement tandis que la mère de caroline interrogeait Amber à l'arrière de l'ambulance qui était prise en charge par les médecins. J'avais essuyé tant bien que mal mon sang qui avait imprégner mon cou et Damon m'avait prêté la veste de son costume pour que je puisse cacher le reste de mon sang incruster dans mes vêtements. J'étais pleinement consciente de ce qui s'était passé et savais que sans le sang de Damon, je serais probablement morte mais cela ne voulait rien dire pour moi. Je savais que Stefan n'était plus en contrôle et même si j'étais terrifié, cela ne changerait en rien ma façon de le percevoir. Rien n'avait changer pour moi.

La mère de Caroline qui était le shérif marchait vers nous et je relevais la tête pour la regarder tout comme Elena et Bonnie.

'' Elle ne se souvient même plus de ce qui est arrivé.'' Nous informa le shérif même si ce n'était pas de grande nouvelle pour nous.

'' Heureusement que les filles l'ont trouvé à temps.'' Intervenu Damon en jetant un coup d'œil sur nous et je ne manquais pas l'éclat glaciale de Bonnie.'' Elle a perdu plein de sang.''

Le shérif acquiesça, compréhensive en partageant un regard censé être secret avec Damon avant de reporter son attention sur nous.'' Vous avez vu quelque chose ?''

Je pouvais voir le regard de pression qu'Elena posa sur Bonnie tandis que je secouais négativement de la tête et heureusement suivi de près par Bonnie. Je pensais qu'elle avait fait assez de dégâts pour une journée. Notre accord était définitivement éteint et je sentais encore le poids de la rancœur quand je la regardais. Je me sentais sincèrement trahi et je n'aimais pas le goût que cela avait. C'était la seule chose que je lui avais demander et elle ne l'avait même pas respecter. Elle savait se que représentait Stefan pour moi et après les longues discussion que nous avions partager, je pensais honnêtement qu'elle avait compris. C'était pour cela que je ne voulais pas l'inclure dans tout cela. J'avais voulu la tenir à l'écart et respecter ses souhaits mais elle s'était tout de même mêler de son propre chef.

''Euh !'' Retentit la voix hésitante d'Elena dans son mensonge comme elle posa ses yeux sur Damon.''Non. On a fait que … la retrouver et avertir Damon.''

Damon acquiesça tandis que Bonnie sortit de son état silencieux pour regarder le shérif réellement inquiète.'' Elle s'en sortira, vous croyez ?''

'' Je suis sûr que oui.'' Assura le shérif en donnant ce nouveau regard sur Damon avant de reporter son attention sur nous dans l'intention très clair de nous éloigner.'' Vous devriez retrouver à la fête. Damon et moi, on s'occupe du reste.''

'' Oui.'' Soutenu Damon.

J'acquiesçais en silence, faisant déjà demi-tour sans même attendre Elena et Bonnie et marcha en direction de la mairie.

Bientôt, des bruits de pas pouvaient se faire entendre derrière moi suivi de près par la voix ennuyeuse et compatissante d'Elena.''Bonnie. Si tu veux, on peut en parler.''

'' Et quel intérêt ! Franchement.'' Cingla férocement Bonnie en continuant à marcher et tomba bientôt dans la marche à mes côtés, me laissant légèrement surprise et agacée.

'' Oh! Ne me fais pas ça.'' Insista Elena avant de probablement retenir Bonnie comme elle était soudainement plus à mes côtés.'' Arrête !''

Je m'arrêtais dans ma démarche et me retourna vers Elena en même temps que Bonnie pour regarder l'explosion de la sorcière.

'' Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te forcer à choisir ton camps.'' Rappela Bonnie et je roulais ouvertement des yeux à cela. Elle était exécrable, maintenant.'' Mais, moi, j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille! Ok.''

Bonnie tempêta loin de nous et je regardais son dos fuyant jusqu'à ce que je sentais la présence oppressante d'Elena planant sur moi.

Je me tournais vers elle avec un sourcil haussé dans l'ennui comme elle posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.'' Ça va, toi ?''

'' Épargne-moi ça !'' Crachais-je acerbe en haussant son touché sur mon épaule mais elle décida autrement comme elle m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire faire volte-face.

'' Hey ! Tu as été attaquer ce soir.'' Souligna-t-elle l'évidence avec un froncement de sourcils sévère.'' Tu aurais pu mourir alors j'ai le droit de savoir si tu vas bien ou pas.''

'' Ce n'était pas de sa faute, d'accord ? '' Cassais-je sèchement, me fichant pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.'' C'est le sang humain. Il le rend hors de contrôle.''

'' Mila ... ''

Je tirais brutalement mon bras libre.'' Fous-moi la paix, Elena ! ''

Je me tenais maintenant dans le salon Salvatore, mes jambes recroquevillées contre ma poitrine comme je reposais ma tête sur mes genoux en fermant les yeux. Il était hors de question que j'allais laisser Stefan se perdre un peu plus. Après que nous étions rentrer, j'avais plaider avec Elena pour l'obliger à sortir Stefan delà et elle avait fini par plier étant toujours aussi amoureuse transit du vampire tout comme j'étais toujours aussi loyale. Nous étions retourner à la maison d'embarquement et avec beaucoup de discussions et d'arguments, Damon avait accepter de nous laisser agir. Et bien, Elena dans ce cas depuis qu'ils avaient estimer que j'avais assez eu de sensation forte pour aujourd'hui. Les mots de Damon, pas les miens.

Le plan consistait à prendre Stefan à son plus bas et le tromper en lui plantant, une flèche rempli de verveine d'Alaric pour finalement, l'enfermer dans l'une des cellules de la pension et le garder enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'il était sevré du sang humain. C'était risquer et probablement peu fiable mais s'était tout ce que nous avions pour l'instant.

Soudain, un verre de cristal rempli d'un liquide ambré entra dans mon champs de vision et je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes bleutés de Damon. Je détachais l'une de mes mains de mes jambes pour accepter gracieusement le verre et apporta instantanément le verre à mes lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée plus que généreuse en grimaçant à l'aigreur de l'alcool fort.

'' Doucement avec ça ! C'est l'un de mes meilleurs bourbon.'' M'avertit Damon, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que nous allions tromper Stefan et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela allait marcher.

Je cherchais un table pour reposer mon verre et me décala légèrement en le posant sur l'une des tables basses en acajou avant de reprendre ma position initiale.

Damon s'installa à mes côtés avec un regard soucieux focalisés sur moi avant de finalement rependre la parole.'' Comment tu te sens ?''

'' Je t'en prie, pas toi aussi.'' Déclarais-je en roulant des yeux avec ennui avant de tourner ma tête pour le dévisager avec une expression morne.'' Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si cela ne marche pas.''

'' Tu vas continuer à vivre ta petite vie d'humaine et m'ennuyer chaque fois que tu en aura l'occasion.'' Assura Damon en me dévisageant avec un faible sourire narquois, suscitant un faible rire triste de m'échapper avant de le dévisager confuse quant il fronça les sourcils, songeur.'' Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses, Mila.''

Je le jaugeais pendant un moment dans un silence complet, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire avant de céder à mes impulsion et me pencha contre lui. Je reposais ma tête sur son épaule en regardant le feu de cheminée dans la pensée. Je savais qu'Elena était à l'étage avec Stefan et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sursauter quand j'entendis un grand fracas venant de l'étage et allait me détacher de Damon pour m'y rendre mais ce dernier referma son bras sur moi pour m'empêcher de quitter. C'était probablement mieux.

'' Je ne suis pas forte.'' Objectais-je dans un murmure faible.'' Pas sans lui.''

 **Hey ! Salut les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Je n'ai pas beaucoup posté ses derniers temps et mes mises à jours son de plus en plus longues mais j'ai repris le chemin de l'école et il est vrai que le temps m'échappe de plus en plus. Cependant, j'essaie au mieux d'écrire et comme d'habitude vous donner un moment de plaisir avec mon imagination !**

 **Bon ! Grand moment Damon/Mila dans ce chapitre ainsi qu'un peu d'action ! J'attends vos écho avec impatience et jusqu'à la prochaine fois ..**

 **Xoxo :-***


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre 20_

Je tournais et virais pour la troisième fois cette nuit-là et finissais pas atterrir sur le dos en regardant le haut plafond de la pension avec un soupir. Après que nous avions enfermé Stefan dans la cave, il avait été totalement inconcevable que j'allais le laisser sous la garde de Damon. Donc, j'avais décidé de rester pendant quelque jours dans la pension. Elena avait collé avec moi, ce qui me donnait une couverture auprès de Jenna bien que cela ne m'enchantais pas vraiment. Moins de temps, je devais passer en présence de ma sœur et mieux je me portais. Ce n'était pas que je ressentais un quelconque ressentiment envers elle parce que je l'aimais, elle était ma sœur en dépit de tout mais elle avait le don de me rendre mal à l'aise. Seul le fait qu'elle se souciait de Stefan presque autant que moi comptait à mes yeux pour l'instant. C'était tout ce qui m'aidais à la supporter.

En parlant du vampire, notre expérience de sevrage n'était pas une grande réussite. Il refusait de boire le sang animal que nous lui donnions et je me doutais que s'était une auto-punition. Il se sentait coupable et le retour à la réalité était encore plus dur pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me mettre à sa place dans ce domaine mais je devais essayer de le comprendre et de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais.

J'attrapais l'oreiller en-dessous ma tête et le réajusta avant de fermer les yeux dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de sommeil mais les rouvrit au bout de cinq minute. Je tournais la tête sur le côté avec un faible soupir et regarda Elena dormir sur l'autre canapé m'opposant. Elle arborait un froncement de sourcils permanent même durant son sommeil et je ne pouvais pas nier que toute cette situation devait également lui peser. Bien au moins, l'une de nous deux arrivait à obtenir un peu de sommeil.

Réalisant que je n'arriverais probablement pas à m'endormir de sitôt, je retirais silencieusement la couverture de mon corps et garda un œil attentif sur la silhouette endormit d'Elena pour ne pas la réveiller avant de me lever. Je faisais mon chemin à l'extérieur du salon et traversa les longs couloirs jusqu'à la cuisine. J'allumais l'interrupteur en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule sur les couloirs sombre avant de marcher en direction du réfrigérateur en même temps que je redressais mes cheveux lâche en un chignon désordonné. Je prenais un bac de crème glacé à la vanille et aux pépites de chocolat avant de tirer une cuillère du tiroir et me pencha sur mes coudes contre l'îlot de cuisine avant d'arracher le couvercle. Je jaugeais la glace dans la pensée, ma cuillère planant sur le bac avant de prendre un morceau avec un soupir, lasse. Je détestais attendre et devoir regarder Stefan s'obtenir dans plus de douleur. Et, je détestais encore plus me sentir aussi impuissante. Cela ne faisait simplement que de me rappeler une nouvelle fois que je n'étais qu'une simple petite humaine qui jouait dans la cour des grands.

'' Quand tu ne nous voles pas notre café, c'est notre crème glacée.'' Surgit la voix familière de Damon et je sursautais légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour le voir s'appuyer nonchalamment les bras croisés contre l'encadrement.

Je retirais la cuillère de ma bouche avec une expression d'excuse.'' Je suis désolé. Je … je n'arrivais pas à dormir et … ''

Je m'arrêtais moi-même dans ma peine ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire compte-tenu de la situation et baissa les yeux sur la glace en jouant distraitement avec ma cuillère. J'entendis le bruit de ses pas ainsi que l'ouverture d'un tiroir avant qu'il se posta à mes côtés en piochant silencieusement dans la glace pour l'apporter à ses lèvres tandis que je me frottais la nuque.

'' Comment va le cou ?'' Demanda Damon remarquant mon geste.

'' Je vais bien, Damon.'' Répondis-je dans la hâte, trahissant mon mensonge comme je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le bac de glace pour échapper à son regard et soupira dans la reddition.'' Je finirais pas être bien.''

Damon ne releva pas mon affirmation et se contenta de piocher un peu plus de glace dans un silence étrangement confortable. C'était parfois bizarre comment je pouvais me sentir aussi confortable en sa présence alors que la plupart du temps, je pouvais à peine le supporter. Je pensais que c'était quand il montrait des vraies morceaux de sa personnalité.

'' Hum !'' J'avalais le reste de glace que j'avais dans ma bouche avant de pointer le bac dans la pensée.'' Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait avec cette glace ?''

'' Une poche d'O négatif ?'' Railla Damon avec un sourire narquois et je roulais des yeux en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

'' Non, abrutit !'' Cassais-je avec un petit sourire en coin avant de prendre une autre bouchée de glace et sourire à l'expression de surprise de Damon.'' De la vodka. Ouais, totalement de la vodka pour faire un volcan.''

'' Un volcan ?'' Répéta Damon avec un léger froncement de sourcils de dégoût et de confusion.

J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité total et me retourna vers Damon pour le regarder comme si il avait deux têtes et rebondit légèrement excité.'' Pas moyen ! Tu n'as jamais essayer ?''

'' La crème glacée n'est pas vraiment mon choix de prédilection, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.'' Se défendit Damon avec un sourire carnassier flippant.

Je roulais des yeux, sarcastique.'' On avait comprit Damon ! Tu es un grand méchant vampire qui mange les gens.''

'' Hein !'' Tinta Damon dans la négation avec un sourire béat.'' Je suis un gentil vampire maintenant. Je bois seulement les poches de sang et aide les mamies à traverser les passages piétons.''

'' Très crédible.'' Commentais-je ironique.

Damon écarquilla faussement les yeux dans le choc en apportant sa main sur son cœur feignant d'être épouvanté par mon insinuation.'' Est-ce que tu oses remettre en doute ma bonne conduite ?''

Je lâchais un rire malgré moi dans l'ironie. Si il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que Damon n'avait pas de bonne conduite. Il était même l'opposé de la bonne conduite.

'' Je pense que ta bonne conduite est comme cette crème glacée.'' Déclarais-je en piochant une cuillerée pour prouver mon point.'' Elle paraît très alléchante et innocente quand on la regarde mais au final, cela reste mauvais pour notre propre santé.''

Il y avait un long silence après cela comme Damon semblait me jauger avec le froncement de sourcils le plus complexe que j'avais vue chez lui. Le double sens dans ma phrase n'avait évidemment pas passer inaperçu aux yeux du vampire et je regrettais presque mes paroles mais savais qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être. Je devais toujours garder une certaine distance avec le vampire et c'était mieux si les choses étaient claires. Je ne pourrais probablement jamais me laisser aller en sa présence comme je le ferais avec Stefan.

Réalisant cela, je me raclais maladroitement la gorge et laissa Damon avec lui-même pour faire mon retour dans le salon.

Je me demandais encore comment nous en étions arriver à cela. Il semblerait que tout devenait de plus en plus compliquer et je commençais à me sentir comme ces filles stupides de série télé qui vivaient tout un tas de péripétie sans arrêt. Je détachais mes yeux de Stefan qui était actuellement allongé à même le sol et semblait dans une sorte de douleur mentale. C'était juste impossible pour moi de le regarder se battre contre lui-même. J'avais toujours été consciente de cette partie torturer chez le vampire et s'était probablement ce qui nous avait rapprocher en premier lieu mais s'était toujours difficile de devoir y assister sans pouvoir rien faire pour apaiser sa peine.

Je croisais les orbes bleu azur de Damon comme je faisais demi-tour, déglutissant à nouveau quand j'entendis le gémissement de Stefan par-dessus mon épaule et m'appuya dos au mur de pierre comme Elena gardait d'observer son amant torturer.

J'étais encore épuisé du peu de sommeil que j'avais réussi à obtenir et écouter Elena et son élan inutile de compassion n'était pas vraiment recommander pour mon humeur déjà maussade.

'' C'est trop dure de le voir enfermer comme ça.'' Déclara Elena sonnant presque aussi torturer que Stefan, me donnant envie de frapper un certain sens dans sa petite tête vide.

Quand je regardais Elena, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir à quel point, elle était encore naïve. Elle faisait partie du secret mais son expérience de petite fille modèle populaire lui collait encore à la peau. C'était triste à dire mais je me demandais parfois si elle avait bien subit le même malheur que nous. Elle était bien trop pragmatique pour son bien et semblait voir le bien partout alors que la vie était tout le contraire des arcs en ciel et les petits poneys galopant sur la colline. Elle vivait encore dans un conte de fée et avait désespérément besoin d'ouvrir les yeux sur la vie. Tout était loin d'être tout rose et beau. Les malheurs arrivaient tout les jours dans le monde mais il s'avérait que notre vie était bien plus peuplés de ces derniers que la normale. Il fallait juste s'y résoudre et les surmonter sans se voiler la face. Stefan n'avait pas besoin de compassion en ce moment. Il avait besoin que nous étions fort et ne laissait rien passer. Il fallait que nous l'aidions et ce, partout les moyens. Même si cela impliquait de le séquestrer dans cette cave et le perfuser avec du sang animal si s'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser dépérir parce qu'il se pensait irréparable. Je ne le laisserais certainement pas faire. Je pensais que j'étais irréparable, il y a encore quelque mois et même si je le pensais encore parfois, il suffisait que Stefan soit avec moi pour que j'obtenais une lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité qui m'entourait. Stefan était cette lueur pour moi et je ferais en sorte d'être la sienne.

'' C'est pourtant toi qui l'a enfermé.'' Rétorqua Damon avec un accent malin dans sa voix, me faisant rouler des yeux dans l'ennui.

'' Et tu m'y as aidé.'' Appuya Elena en lui envoyant un éclat réprobateur faisant Damon lever les yeux au ciel.

'' Ben, oui.'' Assura Damon d'un ton ennuyé en continuant sarcastique.''Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mâchouiller le cou des braves gens alors que le conseil a ouvert la chasse aux vampires.''

Encore une fois, il utilisait les railleries et le sarcasme pour échapper aux discussions sérieuse. Il était juste comme un enfant la plupart du temps et je commençais sérieusement à devenir lasse de son comportement. Cette rancœur qu'il avait pour Stefan se faisait atrocement vieille et même si il y avait plus que l'histoire de Katherine, je trouvais cela ridicule. Cent cinquante ans. Cent cinquante années qu'il faisait de la vie de Stefan un enfer. Je pouvais comprendre que la vie éternelle pouvait devenir ennuyeuse à la longue mais cela montrait juste à quel point, ils étaient immature.

J'écoutais à peine le reste de la conversation des deux comme Damon se retira avec Elena à sa suite tandis que je profitais de leur inattention pour rester planter devant la cellule de Stefan.

Je m'approchais lentement pour me hisser légèrement sur les pieds et m'accrocha aux barreaux de la petite ouverture pour plonger mon regard sur Stefan qui serrait ses yeux fermés dans l'agonie et semblait tourmenter par des démons du passé.

'' Tu vas surmonter ça, Stefan.'' Murmurais-je dans la conviction comme je resserrais malgré moi mais doigts sur les barreaux.''Tu vas surmonter cette douleur et je serais là pour t'y aider.''

Je m'éloignais à contrecœur, non sans donné un dernier regard sur le vampire et fis mon chemin dans les escaliers jusqu'au couloir. Je me rendais instantanément dans le salon où se trouvait la plupart de mes affaires depuis que nous avions temporairement élu domicile à la pension et constata qu'Elena était déjà partit sans moi.

Je croisais instantanément les orbes bleutés de Damon qui me jaugea intensément et je baissais la tête en marchant tout droit pour récupérer mes affaires. J'avais fait mon point clair hier et avais une nouvelle fois affirmer où se trouvais ma loyauté comme mon amitié. Je voulais sincèrement donner une chance à Damon mais le vampire était bien trop imprévisible pour que je me laissais complètement aller avec lui. Je fréquentais peut-être des vampires mais je n'étais pas stupide et encore moins naïve. J'avais probablement vécu bien plus de mort imminente durant ces derniers mois qu'Elena et j'étais pleinement consciente ce qu'impliquait de faire partie de ce monde.

Je rassemblais les couvertures ensemble avant d'enfiler mon gilet en laine épaisse quand Damon m'interpella.

'' Tu n'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe ce qu'il fait ou devient, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir responsable.'' Je faisais une pause à cela.'' Tu es aussi sainte que lui.''

Je me retournais en plissant mes yeux sur le vampire avec irritation.'' Si me soucier de Stefan et vouloir le sauver de ses propres démons fait de moi une Sainte. Alors oui, c'est ce que je suis.''

Je pouvais voir un léger élan de surprise sur le visage de Damon à mon retour acerbe mais fis comme de rien n'était et marcha en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage. Me rendre au lycée était ma dernière des préoccupations en ce moment. Je devais veiller sur Stefan avant tout et je n'avais aucune confiance en Damon pour le garder. Il agissait bien trop indifférent sur toute la situation pour me rassurer quant à son implication.

Je me rendis instantanément dans la bibliothèque avec un plan déjà dans mon esprit pour la journée. J'allais continuer ma lecture que j'avais laisser en suspens la dernière fois que Damon m'avait tenu captive et vérifier de temps en temps sur Stefan pour m'assurer qu'il allait se battre. Je ressemblais peut-être à une petite fille obstinée et presque obsessionnelle aux yeux du vampire sombre mais j'avais fais une promesse à Stefan et j'allais la tenir.

J'étais légèrement surprise de constater que le livre était encore à la même place que je l'avais laisser et le pris avant de m'installer confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils antique. Je déchaussais ma paire de converse et plia une jambe sous mes fesses tandis que l'autre reposait contre ma poitrine avec mon bras gauche refermé dessus. Je ne savais pas si Damon avait déjà réaliser que j'étais toujours dans la pension mais si il avait alors cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement puisqu'il n'était pas encore venu m'ennuyer.

Je ne comptais plus les heures ni même les minutes tellement j'étais plonger dans ma lecture et quand je détachais enfin les yeux de mon livre, je pouvais constater que la lumière du soleil avait considérablement assombrit indiquant que nous étions probablement plus de quatre dans l'après-midi.

Je refermais soigneusement l'ouvrage avant de le déposer sur la table basse et me redressa en m'étirant les bras et les jambes. Plusieurs craquement se firent entendre suite à ma position que j'avais adopté toute l'après-midi et je soupirais de contentement quand mes muscles se détendaient avant de rapidement faire mon chemin en bas. Je cherchais instantanément pour le vampire ennuyant mais constatais que j'étais laissé seule pour l'instant alors je me rendais dans le sous-sol et attrapa une bouteille de sang animal faite expressément pour Stefan avant de remonter les escaliers et me dirigea vers les cellules. Plus, j'approchais de la cellule de Stefan et plus, je pouvais entendre deux voix distinct me faisant légèrement froncer mes sourcils dans l'intrigue avant de plisser les yeux quand j'étais suffisamment proche pour discerner les mots sanglant de Damon.

'' D'accord. Crève ! J'en ai rien à faire. '' Cingla Damon froidement, me faisant arrêter dans mes pistes par la dureté de ses mots et je déglutissais dans l'appréhension avant de reprendre ma marche pour le croiser sur mon chemin.'' Mila ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Je le snobais ouvertement en continuant mon chemin pour la cellule de Stefan et pouvais sentir ses orbes bleutés percées des trous dans mon dos comme je me hissais sur mes pieds pour regarder sur Stefan.

Mon regard s'assombrit aussitôt dans la peine comme je trouvais Stefan toujours allongé sur le sol et une bouteille de sang intact non loin de lui.

Je soupirais tristement dans la défaite et glissa le long de la paroi avant de tomber sur mes fesses et rapprocha mes jambes contre ma poitrine en posant mon menton sur mes genoux tandis que les bruits de pas montant les escaliers de Damon devenaient de plus en plus lointain. Je frappais doucement ma tête contre la pierre froide et ferma les yeux comme je pouvais entendre le souffle attelé de Stefan ainsi que les bruissements de terre à chacun de ses mouvements.

'' Tu ne devrais pas être là.'' Entendis-je le croassement indistinct de Stefan et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la stupeur comme je regardais la porte close en bois.

'' Et, je devrais pas abuser du sucre après minuit mais je le fais comme même.'' Rétorquais-je avec sarcasme, n'étant pas prête d'accepter la rudesse de Stefan.'' Ces choses arrivent.''

'' Vas-t'en, Mila !'' Aboya soudainement Stefan, me faisant sursauter en fermant brusquement les yeux dans l'anxiété avant de mordre dur sur ma lèvre à ses prochain mots, murmurés.'' Je ne veux pas de toi ici.''

Je tenais bon en restant totalement silencieuse et garda mes yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face. Je comptais les briques pour me tenir occuper du fait que mon meilleur ami se trouvait enfermé derrière la porte où je me reposais et n'avais aucun sens de conservation comme il refusait catégoriquement de s'alimenter.

Après un long silence de plusieurs dizaines de minute, le bruit de la terre me parvint à mes oreilles suivi de près par un nouveau silence.

'' Il ne voulait pas.'' Lâcha soudainement Stefan dans un murmure à peine audible, m'interpellant comme je fixais la porte avec un froncement de sourcils, confus.'' Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu c'est être avec Katherine. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie.''

Je comprenais facilement qu'il parlait de Damon mais restait encore confuse sur l'idée essentiel de la déclaration.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Stefan ?'' Demandais-je copiant son murmure comme je regardais la porte comme si elle possédait toute les réponses à mes questions.

Il y avait un nouveau silence quand je me sentais tiré dans une sorte de brume inconsciente. J'haletais fortement en écarquillant les yeux quand je constatais que je n'étais plus dans le sous-sol de la pension mais dans une espèce de carrière verdoyante. Je pouvais sentir la confusion et la panique comme je regardais tout autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose de familier mais m'arrêta dans l'incrédulité quand mon œil attrapa tout autre chose. J'étais persuadé que j'étais entrain d'halluciner parce que cela ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était impossible.

Juste devant mes yeux se trouvait Stefan. Il ressemblait exactement à celui de maintenant mais il portait des vêtements différents comme d'une autre époque et portait à bout de bras un seau d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient plus long aussi et il paraissait encore jeune, crédule en quelque sorte. Le vécu et l'expérience n'était pas encore présent dans ses prunelles vertes forestières. Il me fallait un léger temps pour me ressaisir avant que je me lançais à sa poursuite en appelant son nom seulement pour constater que mes mots n'avaient aucun impact. C'était comme si il ne m'entendait pas. Je marchais maintenant à quelque pas de distance et observa plus en détail ce qu'il portait. Il avait une chemise blanche entrouverte dévoilant une série d'abdominaux parfaitement dessiné mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'interpella. Il possédait une immense tâche d'un liquide rouge ocre et il ne fallait pas être un grand physicien pour comprendre que cela était du sang. Il ne semblait être tâché qu'a cet endroit comme son pantalon à brettelle était intact ainsi que ses bottes de cavalier. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour moi de comprendre que j'étais dans l'un des souvenirs de Stefan et que vu sa tenu, nous étions vraiment loin dans sa mémoire. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arriver ici mais je continuais à suivre Stefan et quand je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas obtenir plus bizarre, je le vis rejoindre un autre homme sur la berge d'une rivière qui sonnait familière pour moi. J'étais déjà venu ici mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de l'endroit exact. Cela remontait à tellement longtemps.

Je ne voyais que le dos du deuxième garçon mais plus, je me rapprochais et plus, j'obtenais un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette stature, cette couleur de cheveux d'un noir presque obsidienne et ce maintien tellement nonchalant. Cela me rappelait beaucoup trop de Damon et je réalisais que je ne m'étais pas trompé quand j'obtenais enfin une prise de son visage. Je restais totalement bouche bée à la vue devant moi. Ce Damon n'avait rien avoir avec le Damon de maintenant. Il avait les cheveux plus long et coiffé dans des boucles. Il était torse nu, exposant sa large poitrine et si je n'étais pas bloquer dans une sorte de mémoire ancienne, j'aurai probablement rougis dans l'embarras mais c'était beaucoup trop fou. Il semblait à peine reconnaissable. Toute ses caractéristiques arrogantes et prétentieuse étaient absente de son visage et seulement la douleur de la perte et le désespoir semblait se lire.

'' Je paris que Jonathan Gilbert a prévenu Père à l''heure qu'il est. '' Déclara soudainement Stefan, m'interpellant dans l'incrédulité à la mention de mon ancêtre. Alors, nous étions à l'époque où Stefan et Damon étaient encore humains. Je copiais Stefan comme il s'asseyait aux côté de Damon et ne pouvais pas lâcher le brun des yeux. Il était tellement hors de caractère pour moi que s'en était presque impossible.'' Je me demande comment il a réagi à l'annonce de notre mort.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans le choc à cette annonce et rassembla rapidement les morceaux ensemble. Alors, ils venaient juste de mourir donc. Je me souvenais encore de Stefan me raconter l'histoire de sa mort. Ils s'était fait tirer dessus par leur propre père et avaient sans le savoir activé la transition en vampire.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela lui fasse ?'' Rétorqua froidement Damon, semblant à peine intéressé par la conversation avant de continuer, morne et plein de ressentiment.'' Il nous a trahi.''

'' Il pensait nous protéger, Damon. '' Défendit Stefan , me rendant nostalgique comme cela me rappelait que s'était ce qu'il faisait. Il était celui qui essayait de comprendre les gens et leurs donner une chance. Il était celui qui m'avait donné une chance.''Comme il pensait protéger la ville.''

Damon regarda à peine Stefan comme il reporta son attention sur la rivière avec une expression maussade et semblait dans la douleur.

'' Mm.'' Soupira Damon avec une grimace en apportant sa main à ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil.'Le soleil me brûle les yeux.''

'' Ça fait partie du processus : les courbatures, la nausée … Emilie dit que c'est notre corps qui nous pousse à nous nourrir … pour achever la mutation.'' Expliqua Stefan me laissant une nouvelle fois encore plus contre la mutation. C'était quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais tenir.

'' Ça risque pas de m'arriver.'' Répondit catégoriquement Damon, me faisant écarquiller les yeux sur le futur vampire dans l'incrédulité.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais d'entendre cela de la bouche de Damon Salvatore. Le vampire homicide qui tuait sans une once de remords. Je me rappelais ce que Stefan avait dit juste avant que j'étais tirer dans cette espèce de brume de souvenir et je commençais sérieusement à avoir une petite idée. Autant dire que cela ne m'enchantais pas le moins du monde.

'' Tu as pris ta décision.'' Déclara Stefan prenant un regard outrée mélangé à la tristesse et le reste de sa déclaration avait l'effet d'un couperet.''Tu préfères mourir.''

'' Toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.'' Rétorqua Damon, me laissant d'avantage choqué avant de continuer.'' Le but s'était d'être avec Katherine … Et elle est morte.'' Je regardais Damon dans l'incrédulité, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait pu aimer cette fille autant alors qu'elle était une garce manipulatrice. Je restais totalement bouche bée à sa prochaine déclaration.'' Autant en finir.''

'' Mila ! Mila ! ''

J'étais brusquement retiré dans la réalité, les images de Stefan et Damon au bord de cette rivière se fanant dans les méandres du souvenir et sauta dans un bond paniqué quand je réalisais que j'étais de retour devant la cellule de Stefan et qu'Elena était maintenant à mes côtés en me jaugeant légèrement inquiète et confuse quant à mon expression haletante et désorienté.

'' Elena ?'' Reconnus-je avec un froncement de sourcil copiant son propre et me redressa à l'aide de la paroi.

'' Tu vas bien ? Tu semblais dans une sorte de transe.'' Questionna Elena, intrigué et légèrement soucieuse mais j'ignorais sa question comme je reportais mon attention sur Stefan qui leva ses yeux de la bouteille de sang allongé sur le sol pour croiser mes orbes azur.

Il y avait un échange tacite qui s'installa entre nous comme je comprenais maintenant ce qu'il m'avait fait montrer et réalisait qu'il ne s'alimentait pas seulement parce qu'il pensait être une abomination. Il se punissait pour quelque chose qui avait eu lieu, il y a plus d'un siècle.

Malheureusement, notre échange fut écourter comme Elena attrapa mon bras pour me faire faire volte-face et la dévisager avec un haussement de sourcils, ennuyé.'' Tu as passé toute la journée ici ?''

'' Et bien, duh !''Répondis-je sèchement avec ennui faisant approfondir le froncement de sourcils désapprobateur et de jugement d'Elena.

'' Tu as séché les cours.'' Souligna bêtement Elena, son ton plein de réprimande me faisant rouler des yeux dans l'irritation.

'' Évidemment si j'ai passé la journée ici.'' Cassais-je, agacé avec de frotter mon front dans l'ennui.'' Je possède actuellement la GPA la plus élevée et encore, je ne fais pas nécessairement d'effort pour l'obtenir. Je suis en avance sur la plupart de mes cours et si tu veux vraiment savoir j'ai déjà rédigé mes affections pour plusieurs facs depuis que je suis entrée au lycée donc … ''

Je n'attendais pas la réponse d'Elena comme je pouvais voir la stupéfaction écrite sur son visage et monta les marches menant au premier.

Je faisais directement mon chemin à travers le salon, ne remarquant pas en premier lieu le vampire traversant la bibliothèque et sauta sur le canapé avec un froncement de sourcils exaspérer graver sur mon visage et rumina mon agacement envers ma sœur aînée. Puis, les images du souvenir de Stefan resurgir dans mon esprit et mon froncement de sourcils exaspérer changea pour un autre plus confus et pourtant compréhensif.

C'était tellement troublant de voir une version de Damon totalement différente de celui d'aujourd'hui et surtout, la révélation qu'il laissait sur mon esprit.

'' Ce ne serait tout de même pas notre cher Elena qui t'a obtenu ce froncement de sourcils agacé ?'' Surgit la voix sarcastique de Damon à travers la pièce, me sortant de ma stupeur.

'' Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur.'' Cassais-je ayant ni l'envie, ni le temps de prendre des pincettes avec le vampire.

'' Ça j'avais remarquer.'' Attesta Damon en se tournant vers moi avec cette chose bizarre qu'il faisait avec ses sourcils avant de reprendre avec un sourire suggestifs.'' Tu sais, je connais un très bon moyen d'alléger toute cette … frustration.''

Je plissais mes orbes ombragée sur lui comme il traîna intentionnellement les dernière syllabes avec sous-entendu.

'' Tu peux éviter d'agir comme une prostitué pendant l'espace d'un instant ?'' Craquais-je ennuyé avec une légère grimace de dégoût avant de continuer embarrassé.'' D'ailleurs, je ne ressens pas ce genre de … ew ! Frustration.''

'' Vraiment ?'' Questionna Damon malicieusement, apparaissant soudainement dans mon visage avec un sourire narquois comme il posa ses deux mains le long de mes côtés, me piégeant dans le fond du canapé.

Damon garda d'avancé sur moi et mes jambes se retrouvaient maintenant entre ses propres, envoyant malgré moi une onde d'électricité dans mon bas ventre. Je pouvais sentir mon sang montant à mes joues comme la chaleur dans la pièce semblait augmenter considérablement tout comme mon rythme cardiaque devenait de plus en plus frénétique à mesure qu'il avançait sur moi. La sensation de ses jambes se refermant sur les miennes tout comme son souffle chaud balayant mon visage me déstabilisais bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre et je sentais ma voix être prise de moi comme j'étais envoûté par son regard brûlant de luxure. Mon regard passa malgré moi de ses yeux azur pour ses lèvres et je me léchais mes propres dans l'envie, assombrissant malgré moi mon regard.

Je posais soudainement ma main à plat sur sa poitrine pour le tenir à distance et devais déglutir avant de pouvoir sortir un mot étranglé trahissant mon désir pour le vampire.'' Vraiment.''

Damon observa le visage maintenant rouge brûlant de Mila en écoutant son rythme cardiaque saccadé tout comme ses orbes bleu glacées s'étaient considérablement assombrit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensée combien sa main sur sa poitrine était agréable. La chaleur qu'elle irradiait croissait sur lui et ses lèvres rosés maintenant mouillés ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir pour la jeune Gilbert. Il avait entendu sa réponse mais ses actions disaient tout le contraire.

'' Mila ? '' Je cassais aussitôt ma tête dans la direction de la voix d'Elena avec des yeux écarquiller dans la honte comme elle lançait des regards brûlant sur le vampire puis sur moi et repoussa brusquement Damon en me redressant dans la nervosité. '' Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?''

'' Rien !'' Répondis-je dans la hâte, ma voix obtenant un peu plus aigu comme j'étais encore contrôler par mes hormones et suscita un sourire complaisant de Damon comme il s'essaya, tel un pachas victorieux sur le canapé tandis qu'Elena me scrutait sévèrement, incrédule.'' Je vais faire du café.''

Je faisais une sortie rapide voulant plus que tout échapper au regard sanglant d'Elena tout comme au vampire et me dirigea vers la cuisine. Je m'appuyais sur l'îlot de cuisine en prenant de profonde inspiration pour calmer mon cœur vers le bas et retira mon gilet en attachant mes cheveux dans une queue haute avant de frotter ma clavicule, tendu.

 _Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer ?_

C'était définitif, je détestais se foutu cerveau et les neurones qu'il contenait. J'étais censé être intelligente, pas ressentir ce désir sexuel pour un vampire psychopathe. Je n'étais pas comme l'adolescente moyenne ou du moins, je tendais à le penser. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus me cacher comme si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher cela ne ferait que donner raison à ce vampire narquois et il était hors de question que j'allais lui donner ce plaisir. Je prenais une profonde inspiration et faisais demi-tour avec une expression impassible.

Dès que j'entrai de nouveau dans le salon, le regard d'Elena se forma sur moi et elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.'' Je croyais que tu allais faire du café.''

'' Du café ?'' Répétais-je confuse avant d'écarquillé les yeux dans la réalisation et voulais instantanément me frapper pour avoir été aussi inattentive.'' Oh, du café ! Il n'y en a plus.''

J'évitais à tout pris le regard railleur de Damon ainsi que son sourire béat à ma piètre tentative de mensonge tandis qu'Elena plissa les yeux sur moi dans la suspicion avant qu'elle les reporta sur Damon pour continuer son discours ennuyeux sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder Stefan comme cela et qu'il ne voulait plus se nourrir.

J'avais marcher un peu plus en retrait vers la bibliothèque qui surplombait tout le salon et regarda les deux de haut sur la petite estrade comme Damon roula ouvertement des yeux, minimisant comme à son habitude la résistance de son frère.

'' Il dramatise c'est tout. Il ne se laissera pas mourir de faim. ''

'' Pourquoi il a dit ça ?'' Insista Elena avec un froncement de sourcils et son ton crève-cœur.

Damon se retourna vers Elena, ennuyé.'' Parce qu'il s'en veut d'avoir mordu la fille. C'est le coup du martyre.'' Il roula des yeux, m'agaçant un peu plus avec la manière désinvolte dont il prenait les choses. Si seulement, il savait que cela avait tout avoir avec lui.'' Du Stefan tout craché. Ça va lui passer.''

Le peu qu'il m'avait montrer le prouvait bien. Je refusais de croire qu'il m'avait montrer ce souvenir seulement parce qu'il divaguait sous l'emprise de la douleur et le manque de sang humain. Il se reprochait quelque chose au sujet du vampire et j'avais peut-être ma petite idée bien que cela semblait totalement improbable connaissant le vampire aîné Salvatore d'aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que cela soit possible.

'' C'est sûr ?'' Remit en doute Elena, incertaine.

'' Hum! Hum !'' Fredonna distraitement Damon en acceptation, ne faisant pas le moindre effort pour paraître ne serais-ce qu'une once convainquant et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le foudroyer sur place.

Elena regarda dans le vide comme si s'était elle qui souffrait d'une certaine addiction au sang et était enfermé dans la cellule de la pension.'' Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir.''

Et bien, duh ! Il avait arrêter de s'alimenter et se morfondait dans un abyme infernale de peine et de reproche. C'était la définition de la douleur.

'' Ça aussi, ça lui passera.'' Rétorqua Damon, impassible.'' Une fois qu'il aura manger.''

'' Je ne parlais pas de souffrance physique.'' Cassa Elena en rétrécissant ses yeux sur le vampire avec ennui.

'' Je sais de quoi tu parlais. '' Cassa Damon à son tour avant de poser ses yeux sur ma sœur aînée et je pouvais voir son expression se ramollir à la vue d'Elena. Cette obsession avec le double de Katherine était écœurante. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas s'empêcher de reproduire les erreurs du passé.''Tu crois que cela va aller si je vous laisses ?'' Demanda soudainement le vampire en me jetant un regard.'' J'ai une course à faire avec le professeur.''

Je ragaillardis à cela et jaugea Damon avec un sourcil arqué.'' Attends, le professeur ?''

'' Hum !'' Reconnu Damon sonnant intentionnellement mystérieux comme il me souriait conspirateur.

'' Monsieur Salztman ? Vous êtes amis maintenant.'' Questionna Elena, surprise tandis que je me précipitais en descendant les quelques marches pour me poster devant le vampire avec un regard sévère.

'' Il n'a pas d'amis.'' Cassais-je en rétrécissant mon regard sur le vampire comme il se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil levé légèrement amusé par ma déduction ainsi que curieux.'' Ce qui me laisse pensé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?''

'' Ah !'' S'exclama Damon avec un sourire narquois comme il attrapa sa veste en cuir du dossier du canapé.'' Ça s'est pour moi de savoir et toi de … tu connais la suite.''

'' Damon ! Je te jure que … ''

'' Détends-toi, Mila !'' M'interrompit Damon avec ce sourire exaspérant.'' Tu vas obtenir des rides.'' Puis, il se retourna vers Elena avec ce léger accent de soucie.''Tu devrais … éviter de descendre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en bas toute seule.''

Je mourrais d'envie de bafouer à cela mais Elena me devança comme elle assura avec confiance qu'elle serait bien. Heureusement que son interdiction s'arrêtait seulement à Elena car je n'avais aucune intention de le respecter. Je n'allais certainement pas l'écouter et laisser Stefan se dessécher sans rien faire.

'' Vous savez … vous lui faites vachement confiance étant donné les circonstances.'' Releva Damon, s'adressant à nous deux comme il reposa son regard sur moi comme si cela était plus pour moi qu'Elena et je roulais des yeux avec ennui.

'' Toi aussi.'' Assura Elena me faisant la regarder perplexe quant à ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.'' Sinon tu ne quitterais pas la maison.''

Je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait un point, bien que je ne l'admettrais jamais à voix haute. Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui donner plus d'importance qu'elle recevait déjà. Avec Stefan et Damon constamment à ses crochets, elle allait finir par prendre la grosse tête et je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça. Devoir de petite sœur, probablement.

'' Je ne serai pas long.'' Se contenta Damon avant de faire sa sortie, me laissant seule avec Elena qui était actuellement flagrante à moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine sur la défensive.'' Quoi ?''

'' On va reparler de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt ?'' Questionna Elena même si je savais qu'elle en parlerait même si je répondais négativement.

'' Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.'' Déclarais-je sèchement en me retournant pour le canapé.'' Il ne s'est rien passé.''

'' Vraiment ?'' Insista Elena, son ton montant légèrement d'une octave dans l'agacement.'' Parce que ce n'était pas ce que ça avait l'air de mon point de vue.''

'' C'est peut-être un signe que tu devrais corriger t'a vue.'' Intimais-je me fichant si j'agissais immature à ce moment. Je n'allais certainement pas parler de mon attirance sexuelle pour Damon avec ma sœur. C'était déjà assez déroutant de le reconnaître pour moi-même.

Elena cocha la mâchoire, agacé.'' Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ton sarcasme, Mila.''

'' Ouais, et bien, je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur à te parler, alors.'' Renchéris-je, ennuyé comme je faisais mon chemin à l'extérieur du salon et m'engagea pour le couloirs conduisant à la porte de la cave.

''Hey, ne marche pas loin de moi, Mila !'' Aboya Elena, ses pas furibond entendu à ma suite et je levais les yeux au ciel en l'ignorant avant de tirer la porte ouverte et descendre les escaliers seulement, c'était sans compter sur Elena qui me dépassa et s'interposa devant moi en prenant place sur la marche en-dessous.

'' Pousse-toi !'' Ordonnais-je avec exaspération comme elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et tapait furieusement du pied en me foudroyant sur place et je haussais un sourcil dans le défi avant de regarder fixement par-dessus son épaule feignant une expression inquiète.'' Stefan ?''

Elena se retourna instantanément, courant la tête la première dans mon subterfuge et je profitais de ma ruse pour la dépasser et combler les restes d'espace menant jusqu'à la cellule du vampire.

'' Qu'est-ce … Mila !'' Grommela Elena sous son souffle avant de me rejoindre tandis que je regardais Stefan qui semblait de plus en plus déprimer.

Il y avait un long silence comme ma sœur et moi regardions Stefan sans un mot quand le vampire décida de briser le calme tendu.

''Damon ne m'a pas donné de verveine depuis longtemps. Je pourrais être à la porte en une fraction de seconde et vous tuer.'' Vociféra sombrement Stefan, gardant une expression totalement stoïque et je devais avouer que si ce n'était pas Stefan devant moi, je serais probablement terrifié.

Elena fut celle qui lui répondit comme elle me poussa légèrement de côté, me faisant percer des trous dans son crâne et s'accrocha aux barreaux de la fenêtre.''C'est vrai. Tu pourrais. Mais tu ne le feras pas.''

Stefan lui ordonna de partir comme il me l'avait dit plus tôt et s'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je poussais Elena de la voie, récoltant un regard sanglant de la brune avant qu'elle écarquilla les yeux quand j'ouvrais la porte de la cellule et m'aventura à l'intérieur.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' S'exclama Stefan, choqué avant de reprendre une expression dur.''Sors de là.''

'' Non.'' Objectais-je fermement, campant sur mes positions et avança un peu plus.

'' Tu prends bêtement des risques. Je pourrais te blesser.'' M'avertit Stefan en me jaugeant attentivement.

'' Ouais, et bien, je n'aurai pas à agir stupide si tu avalais ça.'' Rétorquais-je en attrapant la bouteille de sang sur le sol et lui tendis avec détermination.

'' Mila. Tires-toi de là ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.'' Prévenu Stefan devenant plus sombre par la minute mais je restais planté devant lui et garda de tendre la bouteille en plissant mes yeux sur le vampire.

'' Bois !''

Je n'avais pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait comme Stefan m'avait cloué au mur et hurlait férocement dans mon visage, faisant haleter Elena dans la crainte.'' Je t'ai dit de te tirer de là. ''

Je le dévisageais un moment en silence comme il gardait ses yeux plonger dans mes propres attendant qu'il se calmait de son éclat. Je savais que je devrais être actuellement terrifié mais il y avait quelque chose en moi qui gardait de me dire que Stefan ne pourrait jamais me faire du mal. Et bien, pas intentionnellement ou de son bon état d'esprit du moins.

'' Cela n'arrivera pas Stefan.'' Déclarais-je catégorique, gardant mes yeux rivés dans ses verts forestiers presque gris si on faisait suffisamment attention.

Il remarqua ma détermination et fini par me relâcher avec une expression coupable avant de retourner s'asseoir à même le sol. Je regardais douloureusement Stefan avant de jeter un œil sur Elena et l'intima d'entrée à son tour. Je savais que cela était dur de le reconnaître mais Elena avait plus d'impact sur Stefan que moi à certain moment et je pensais que s'était probablement l'un de ses moments.

Je m'appuyais les bras croisés sur le mur de la cellule comme Elena fit son entrée et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Stefan.

'' Parle-moi, Stefan.'' Intima Elena sonnant désespérer comme je fixais intensément Stefan.''Pourquoi tu fais ça ?''

Stefan leva les yeux pour attraper mon regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elena et garda ses yeux rivés aux miens comme il répondit.'' J'ai simplement pris une résolution que j'aurais dû prendre il y a des années.''

'' De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'' Demanda Elena, fronçant les sourcils, confuse tandis que je restais là, à regarder Stefan dans la compréhension, il me l'avait montrer contrairement à Elena. Cette partie de lui. Ce côté humain.

'' Il faut que l'on se nourrisse, si on veut achever la mutation.'' Rappela Stefan, songeur approfondissant le froncement de sourcils d'Elena comme elle me regarda pour obtenir des réponses mais je restais totalement silencieuse et reporta mon attention sur le vampire.

'' Je suis au courant.'' Affirma-t-elle.

Il y avait un long silence entre nous trois comme Stefan garda de m'observer intensément, échangeant des mots tacite à travers son regard et je déglutissais en prévision de ses prochains mots.

'' J'aurais pas dû prendre cette décision.''

Elena et moi écoutions religieusement Stefan comme il conta le jour où il avait achevé la transition. Mes expression étaient mitigés à mesure qu'il expliquait et je ne savais pas vraiment comment je me sentais. J'étais déjà au courant du fait que s'était son père qui les avait abattu mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ne ressentait même pas une once de remords pour avoir fait cela à ses fils. Même après qu'il l'avait tuer, Stefan avait voulu aider son père malgré tout et je savais que cela était tous ce qu'il fallait. Je devrais probablement me sentir repousser par le vampire, épouvanté même. Tout cela serait certainement des réactions purement normales et rationnelles mais tout ce que je ressentais était une sorte de justice. Il s'était peut-être abreuvé de son propre père pour terminer la transition mais cela sonnait plus comme un coup du sort. Il n'était pas mauvais. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être mauvais et le sera probablement jamais à mes yeux.

Après qu'il avait terminé de raconter cela, il posa ses yeux rempli de culpabilité et de dégoût de soi sur nous, me brisant le cœur un peu plus à la vue.

'' Comment vous pouvez encore me regarder en face ?'' Questionna Stefan, incrédule.

Elena détacha son regard de Stefan pour me jauger longuement et je me détachais du mur à contrecœur avant de faire mon chemin pour la sortie. Je n'étais vraiment pas enclin à les laisser seul mais elle avait besoin de temps avec lui et je savais que je devais leur laisser cela. Cependant, je m'arrêtais à la porte, ma main sur le bois et jeta un regard sur Stefan par-dessus mon épaule.

'' Ce ne sera jamais facile. Cette douleur, la culpabilité mais tu peux tenir pour toi-même et pour les autres et vivre avec. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Stefan. Crois-moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque mais tu dois te battre et continuer.''

Je faisais mon chemin de retour dans le salon dans une sorte d'état amorphe, mes pensées totalement centrer sur le vampire au sous-sol et leva les yeux pour regarder sans vraiment regarder l'intégralité du salon. Un souffle faible m'échappa et tout ce que je voulais était d'oublier tout ces mauvais souvenirs.

Étant donnée, qu'Elena était encore en bas et que je ne pouvais absolument pas savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, j'avais besoin de distraction ou du moins, m'occuper. Je me rendais dans la cuisine et décida de préparer le café que j'aurai du faire plus tôt si je n'avais pas été tellement troublé par le vampire qui était Damon Salvatore. Bien que, j'allais m'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus. C'était déjà humiliant de rougir à pratiquement toute ses implications salaces alors si il commençait à faire des avances plus poussé, il était hors de question que j'allais d'avantage faire un fou de moi-même.

Je me servais actuellement une tasse du doux élixir apaisant quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi et jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour apercevoir Elena entré avec un soupir lasse. Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue, hésitante avant de me retourner et lui tendre la tasse que je m'étais préparer. Elle semblait légèrement reprise par mon action mais accepta tout de même la tasse avec gratitude. Je retournais à me servir une pour moi quand elle rompit le silence.''Je lui ai laisser le choix.''

Je fronçais les sourcils dans la confusion à cela ne sachant pas vraiment de quel choix elle parlait et voulais demander plus mais m'abstenu connaissant suffisamment la brune pour savoir qu'elle ne me le dirait probablement pas étant donné qu'elle devait déjà savoir que je penserais peu de son idée. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassurer par cela d'ailleurs mais mordit un peu plus l'intérieur de ma joue et me contenta de m'appuyer sur l'îlot en profitant la chaleur que m'apportait le café entre mes mains.

'' Espérons que ça marche.''

Après ça, nous nous étions à nouveau divisé dans le salon, Elena sur l'un des canapés à écrire son journal tandis que j'avais descendu l'édition des Hauts de Hurlevent et reposais sur le sol, près du feu de cheminé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir cette froideur comme si elle m'encerclait en permanence et j'avais ce constant besoin de me réchauffer.

J'étais tellement plongé dans ma lecture que je n'entendais pas tout de suite la nouvelle présence jusqu'à ce qu'il se fit connaître.

'' Oh! C'est pas vrai.'' S'exclama soudainement Damon, me faisant jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir s'asseoir à côté d'Elena qui avait son attention sur lui.'' Vous êtes encore là.''

Je ne préférais même pas relever son commentaire désobligeant ne jaugeant cela même pas digne d'un argument et me contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et reporta mon attention sur mon livre.

J'écoutais à peine leur conversation jusqu'à ce que le nom de Stefan m'interpella et je posais mes yeux sur le feu en gardant l'oreille attentive.

'' J'ai l'impression que c'est en bonne voie. '' Je me doutais qu'elle parlait de son alimentation mais je n'étais pas aussi positive sur ce sujet qu'elle était. Puis, je fronçais les sourcils dans le désaccord à sa prochaine déclaration sachant qu'elle était dans l'erreur.''Mais il est torturé par un sentiment de culpabilité et ça n'a pas aidé que tu es passé les 145 dernières années à le punir pour ce qui est arrivé à Katherine.''

Je devais m'empêcher d'exploser sur Elena pour agir aussi crédule quand il en venait aux choses. Elle était juste tellement naïve. Elle parlait tout simplement sans réfléchir et jugeait des choses du passé sans même savoir la vérité. Cela était juste au-dessus de moi.

'' Ah! Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant.'' Décréta Damon, agacé en rétrécissant ses yeux sur Elena. Elle ne l'avait pas volé.

'' Je rejetais la faute sur personne.'' Se hâta Elena de corriger son erreur simplement pour envenimer la situation peu après, m'exaspérant au plus haut point.''Tout ce que je disais, c'est que tu étais pas complément innocent dans cette histoire. Le seul but de ta vie a été de faire de la sienne un véritable enfer.''

Je claquais soudainement mon livre fermé dans l'irritation, interpellant l'attention des deux autres et secoua furieusement la tête en me relevant suscitant des froncement de sourcils perplexe sur leur deux visages.

Bien que Damon, me dévisagea avec surprise à mes prochains mots.''Tu ne sais rien, Elena alors cesse d'agir comme si tu savais tout. ''

Elena écarquilla les yeux dans le choc et la confusion à mon éclat tandis que Damon plissa ses yeux sur moi dans la suspicion tandis que je faisais déjà mon chemin à l'extérieur du salon simplement pour me stopper dans ma démarche au ton amer de ma sœur aînée.

'' Parce que tu sais la vérité, toi, peut-être ?''

Je me retournais en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine comme je m'appuyais sur l'encadrement de l'entrée ouverte donnant sur le salon et croisa les orbes bleu azur de Damon avant de reporter mon attention sur ma prétentieuse de sœur.

'' En effet, j'en sais suffisamment plus que toi pour savoir que tout n'es pas noir et blanc comme tu semble le pensée.'' Déclarais-je impassible, mon ton calme presque calculateur comme Elena me jaugea, choqué tandis que Damon semblait réellement surprit par mon intervention.

Évidemment, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que je sois au courant et agissais toujours aussi fidèle envers Stefan ou même aussi impartiale à son sujet. C'était peut-être vaniteux de ma part mais s'était cent quarante-cinq ans plus tôt, rien de tout cela devrait encore compter. J'avais toujours fait mon avis clair sur leur querelle et je ne changerais pas de sitôt.

'' Il a dit que je ne savais pas tout.'' Intervenu Elena avec un froncement de sourcils avant de reposer son attention sur moi avec un sourcil haussé, inquisiteur.'' Il t'a tout dit ?''

Je reportais mon regard sur Damon à cela et garda mes yeux rivés sur lui.'' Pas l'intégralité mais assez. Tu devrais demander l'autre côté de l'histoire, Elena.''

Elena reporta son attention sur Damon à cela et ce dernier se leva brusquement, agacé en rétrécissant ses yeux sur moi.

'' Ouais, pas d'humeur pour dépoussiérer les fantômes du passé et expliquer l'examen de conscience de mon frère. '' Déclara-t-il catégorique s'apprêtant à quitter mais s'était sans compter sur Elena qui se lança derrière lui et presque le supplia pour lui raconter le côté de l'histoire.

Je restais totalement impassible et écoutais religieusement le récit de Damon contrairement à Elena qui se décomposait à mesure que la vérité éclatait. Il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour comprendre que la culpabilité que Stefan ressentait était tout simplement au sujet de son frère. Il l'avait forcé à se nourrir et donc, achevé la transition contre son gré. Il se sentait responsable du monstre qu'il était devenu et d'avoir supprimer la part d'humanité qu'il restait en lui. Il se sentait lui-même un monstre pour cela. Cependant, je savais que cela était faux. À bien des égards, Damon n'avait pas totalement perdu toute humanité même si cela était encore un sujet très sensible pour lui. Je pouvais le voir parfois et le simple amour qu'il porte à Elena en était la preuve suffisante. Je savais que cela était dérangeant étant donné que s'était la petite-amie de Stefan et ma sœur mais elle était aussi le seul reste d'humanité de Damon et nous ne pouvions pas l'ignorer. Quant à Stefan, il n'avait jamais été un monstre pour moi et le sera probablement jamais. Je profitais de l'intensité du récit que ses deux partageaient pour m'eclipser depuis que j'avais eu la confirmation de mes pensées et me dirigea tout droit vers la cellule de Stefan. Je descendais calmement les marches avec une expression songeuse quand je faisais simplement une halte avec des yeux écarquiller à la vue de la porte ouverte. Je secouais ma tête furieusement pour sortir de mon état et accouru tout droit pour la cellule de Stefan tout simplement pour réaliser que ma pire crainte s'était réaliser. Je cherchais un peu plus pour le vampire quand je repérais la chevalière de Stefan sur le banc. Je me précipitais pour la récupérer dans la panique et les mots d'Elena resurgir dans mon esprit. Le choix !

Je cochais ma mâchoire dans la colère et remonta les marches quatre à quatre dans une colère noire. Dès que j'étais à l'étage, je fonçais tout droit pour le salon et ignora les regards perplexe que je recevais sur mon chemin comme je comblais le reste d'écart entre ma sœur et moi et la poussa violemment dans un accès de rage.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?'' Explosais-je furibond tandis qu'Elena me regardait les yeux écarquiller en essayant de reprendre de son choc initial comme je levais la bague de Stefan dans son visage.'' Quel choix ? Tu lui as donné quel choix ?''

'' Je-je … qu'est-ce que tu parles, Mila ?'' Bégaya Elena confuse.

Je levais le doigt pour la pointer.'' Je te jure que si il lui arrive quelque chose, tu vas le regretter.''

Sur ce, je faisais demi-tour en ignorant les cries et les appels d'Elena pour me demander une explication et je sortais de la pension avant de marcher tout droit jusqu'à mon SUV. Je montais à l'intérieur et alluma le contact instantanément avant de sortir en trombe de l'allée. J'avais ma petite idée où le vampire pourrait s'être réfugié mais si il s'avérait que j'avais raison alors je doutais que cela était bon signe. Il m'avait montrer cette clairière pour une raison. C'était le commencement.

Quand j'arrivais suffisamment près de la lisière de la forêt, je m'arrêtais sur le bas côté, me souciant à peine de mon SUV encore ouvert et m'enfonça sans même réfléchir à l'intérieur des bois sombre. Je courais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient et faisais à peine attention aux branches qui venait le long de mon chemin. Tout ce que j'avais en tête était Stefan et cette clairière qui symbolisait le commencement mais pouvait également symboliser la fin. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine et je ne savais pas si s'était mon inquiétude ou l'effort qui prenait le dessus mais je tendais à croire que s'était mon soucis pour le vampire.

Finalement, je faisais un arrêt précipité quand j'apercevais son dos face à la rivière et réalisais où j'avais déjà vue cette clairière. Jérémy et moi avions l'habitude de se faufiler sous la surveillance de notre baby-sitter quand nous étions plus jeune. Nous nous prenions pour des explorateurs et découvrait tout un tas d'endroit en forêt, cette clairière en faisait partit.

Je déglutissais encore hors d'haleine de ma course et pris un pas en avant en essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

'' Stefan.'' Le vampire se retourna vers moi à mon appellation et je prenais un pas de plus.'' Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je savais que je te trouverais ici.''

'' J'aurais dû mourir cette nuit là et m'en tenir à ma décision. J'aurais dû laisser Damon mourir lui aussi.'' Expliqua Stefan résilié, son regard tourmenter me glaçant sur place dans la douleur.

Je devais lutter pour sortir de mon état douloureux à la simple vue du vampire et referma mes yeux sur lui.'' Tu ne peux pas changer le passé ni même ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu ais, Stefan mais mourir ce soir, serait d'aucune utilité.''

'' Chaque fois qu'une personne est blessée, chaque fois que quelqu'un perd la vie, c'est à cause de moi.'' Se flagella Stefan avec une expression torturer, me brisant le cœur un peu plus.

'' Chaque choix, décisions que nous prenons entraînent des conséquence, Stefan. Nous pouvons décider d'abandonner quand cela devient trop dur à supporter.''Réfutais-je en fronçant les sourcils dans la peine et la douleur.''Ou alors nous pouvons continuer à vivre et essayer de faire mieux.''

'' J'ai été amené à prendre une décision. Et à cause de celle que j'ai prise beaucoup de gens ont souffert.'' Insista Stefan, se flagellant dans la douleur et la culpabilité.

Je secouais la tête dans le désaccord.'' Et combien de gens tu as rendu heureux ? Combien se sont sentit revivre parce que de … toi, Stefan. Tu penses que tu es un monstre. Moi, je te vois comme la seul personne qui a réussi à me sauver la vie. Tu m'as rendu ce que je pensais perdu à jamais. Tu m'as rendu, l'espoir.''

'' Non.'' Cassa Stefan, ses yeux assombrit par la peine.''Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça.''

'' Tu es plus fort que ça, Stefan.'' Tentais-je, sûr de moi.'' Bon sang, je suis plus forte que ça. Nous sommes plus fort que cette douleur sombre. Cet abyme de peine. Tu m'as dit un jour que je devais lutter, que je devais le courage et continuer de vivre ma vie. Que la peur et la douleur n'avaient aucun contrôle sur nous si nous choisissions de lutter. J'ai choisi de te faire confiance maintenant, c'est à toi de me faire confiance.''

'' Je peux pas.'' Objecta piteusement Stefan et je devais tout faire pour ne pas craquer ici et là.

Je savais qu'il avait été brisé et je me doutais que cela arriverait probablement un jour mais jamais je n'aurai penser que moi de toute les personnes auraient été celle qui lui disait de se battre. Je n'étais pas une battante ou même la plus à même de l'aider. Si j'étais quelque chose s'était aussi brisé que le vampire et je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui me donnait la force de continuer à l'aider.

Je prenais un autre pas en avant, comblant le reste d'écart entre le vampire et moi et reposa mes yeux presque suppliant sur lui.'' Bats-toi, Stefan.''

'' Je peux pas, Mila !'' Me repoussa Stefan, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.'' J'ai mal à en crever. J'ai mal à en crever de savoir ce que j'ai fait. Cette souffrance … cette souffrance ne me quitte pas une seconde. Tous les jours, je me dis qu'il suffirait simplement. … que je cède à l'appel du sang humain pour que je puisse la faire disparaître à jamais. Ça serait tellement facile. Tous les jours, je lutte contre ça … Je suis terrifié à l'idée que le courage puisse m'abandonner et que je perd toute envie de continuer à lutter. La prochaine fois que je ferais du mal à quelqu'un.'' Stefan reposa ses yeux sur moi dans la pitié et la peine tandis que j'avais fini par craquer sous les mots dur et tourmenter de Stefan.'' Ça sera peut-être à toi.''

'' Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.'' Acceptais-je dans la défaite avant de reprendre.'' Mais tu ne le saura jamais si tu décides d'abandonner maintenant.''

'' Je t'ai déjà blessé.'' Appuya Stefan en rétrécissant ses yeux sur moi dans la haine de soi et la culpabilité.

'' C'est vrai.'' Reconnus-je, morne.'' Mais je suis encore là. Je suis encore là parce que j'ai décidé de me battre pour toi. Mon choix est déjà fait mais toi, tu peux reprendre ta chevalière, la jeter dans la carrière et attendre le lever du soleil. Soit la récupérer et la passer au doigt. Et continuer à lutter.''

Je prenais doucement sa main, paume vers le haut et posa la chevalière dans le creux de sa main en gardant mes yeux rivés dans les siens avec l'espoir. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait prendre la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner maintenant, ni jamais. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à me battre sans lui.

Je déglutissais difficilement en gardant mes larmes au rabais comme je faisais demi-tour et commença à marcher en mordant dur sur ma lèvres pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Chaque pas que je prenais loin de lui était comme un déchirement et je n'avais jamais ressentit une douleur aussi forte. J'avais l'impression de perdre la partie saine qui me représentait et puis, j'entendis sa voix. Je gelais dans mes étapes pensant que j'avais peut-être tout imaginer mais il prononça à nouveau mon nom.

Je me retournais lentement sur moi-même, mes yeux brillant de larme et croisa ses orbes brisées avant d'être encerclés dans une étreinte étouffante. Je m'accrochais autant à lui qu'il se tenait à moi dans un acte désespérer et enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine en profitant de son odeur réconfortante. Cela allait être difficile mais nous allions nous en sortir. Je le savais. Nous pourrions s'en sortir, ensemble. Je devais avoir foi pour chacun de nous.

 **Merci encore pour les commentaires et l'intérêt que cette histoire reçoit ! Je suis vraiment boster dans mon écriture par vos avis et j'espère sincèrement que l'évolution que prend le personnage de Mila dans l'histoire de TVD vous plait ! En tout cas, encore merci et jusqu'à la prochaine fois :)**

 **xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 21_

Je braquais le frein à main avec détermination en gardant mes prunelles bleuté sur la façade familière de la grande maison de style coloniale. C'était ça. C'était la fin du silence pour Félix. Après ce qui s'était passé dernièrement avec Stefan, j'avais presque oublié l'absence de mon autre meilleur ami.

 _Bien ! J'ai bien dit presque !_

Je me faisais toujours autant de souci pour le garçon et j'allais obtenir les réponses à mes questions. Je coupais rapidement le contact avant de déboucler ma ceinture de sécurité et ouvris la portière de mon camion avant de sauter sur mes pieds et claqua la porte de métal avec un slam. Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur la grande façade avec une légère appréhension et je relâchais un profond soupir avant de me mettre en marche avec un air de calcul plâtré sur mon visage.

Je m'arrêtais juste devant la grande porte colonial et leva rapidement mon poing avant de le laisser entrer en contact avec le bois franc. Je frappais trois coups distinct et bientôt, plusieurs bruits de pas pouvaient se faire entendre.

Comme j'étais seule sur le pas de la porte, je ne pouvais pas empêcher ce frisson de ramper le long de mes veines et je jetais un regard d'appréhension par-dessus mon épaule. Les derniers mois m'avaient rendu beaucoup parano et je ne pouvais pas arrêter mon instinct naturel de cocher à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule.

Puis, une forte détonation se fit entendre et je sursautais malgré moi en en me retournant simplement pour faire face à la mère de Félix.

'' Mila !'' S'exclama-t-elle dans un ton un peu trop extatique pour moi et je devais tout faire pour ne pas grimacer à son volume.'' Cela fait si longtemps.''

Je hochais distraitement la tête retombant dans mes bonnes vieilles habitudes avant de me rattraper en me raclant la gorge et formula mes pensées.'' Hum. Oui, en effet.'' Je regardais maladroitement la femme devant moi avant de danser sur la pointe de mes pieds en plongeant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.'' Euh, est-ce que Félix est là ?''

'' Oh ! Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Rentre.'' Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte pour me laisser l'accès et je donnais un rapide remerciement en dodelinant de la tête sur mon passage avant de regarder n'importe où pour mon meilleur ami.

Je n'étais toujours pas très à l'aise avec sa mère et blâmais sa personnalité exubérante pour cela.

Je me retournais avec un sourcil levé dans l'expectative et la brune fit une double-prise avant de hocher activement la tête comme ci elle accompagnait son discours interne avant de se rappeler que je ne pouvais probablement pas lire son esprit.'' Oh, pardon. Il est dans sa chambre.''

Je hochais la tête avant de monter les escaliers connaissant le chemin par cœur maintenant et ne tarda pas à atteindre la porte signer avec le signe dehors. Ce panneau était tellement cliché des ado américain mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que cela correspondait parfaitement à Félix. Il était un adolescent rebelle dans bien des manières.

Je relâchais un nouveau souffle pour rassembler toute mes idées, me préparant à ce qui allait suivre et plia la poignée sans prendre la peine de frapper. Je fus aussitôt engloutis dans l'obscurité et les grognements et protestations de Félix ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

'' Grrr ! J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Vas-t'en, maman !''

j'entendis le fracas d'un objet contre le mur et réalisais que je venais d'échapper de justesse à une attaque sournoise et me précipita vers sa fenêtre pour éviter qu'il face mouche la prochaine fois. Je tirais grand ouvert ses rideaux et l'entendit d'avantage grogner et se pelotonner sous sa couverture.

Je reposais mes mains sur mes hanches en dévisageant sa silhouette recroquevillée sous sa couette avec un œil critique réalisant que tout ce qui le tracassait devait être bien plus grave que je ne le pensais au début et mordis l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'anxiété avant de faire un pas en avant et tira sa couette d'un coup sec.

'' Je ne suis pas ta mère alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de m'éviter et me dire ce qui la baise se passe avec toi.'' Exigeais-je en gardant mes yeux rivés sur sa silhouette avec un ton ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

À l'écoute de ma voix, Félix flasha ses paupières ouvertes et me regarda pendant un moment avec des yeux larges, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche dans l'incrédulité et le manque de mot.

Maintenant, j'étais bien plus qu'inquiète. Je pensais que je ne verrais jamais le jour où je pourrais fermer la bouche de Félix et pourtant, il était là, devant moi et arborait une expression légèrement paniqué et piéger.

Finalement, il sortit de son état de choc et lâcha un soupir lasse.'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Mila ?''

'' Je pourrais te demander la même question.'' Soutenais-je en m'installant à ses côtés avant de prendre une expression plus douce.'' Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Félix ?''

Félix me jaugea attentivement attendant probablement que je laissais tomber le sujet avant de soupirer à nouveau et roula sur le dos en gardant ses yeux sur son plafond me laissant avec un profond sentiment d'anxiété et de soucis dans ma poitrine. Il y avait un long silence entre nous comme j'attendais patiemment pour qu'il s'ouvrait à moi quand il tourna finalement sa tête vers moi me laissant voir une larme coulé le long de sa joue.

'' Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber le sujet n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et pleine d'émotion et je prenais rapidement sa main dans la mienne pour lui apporter le peu de soutien que je pouvais.

Je voulais sincèrement être là pour lui et je voulais qu'il le saches. Je savais que j'avais privilégier mon amitié avec Stefan depuis trop longtemps et cela ne m'avait amené qu'à des situations de morte imminente. Autant que cela était égoïste de ma part, Félix me rappelait de l'autre monde. Celui où les vampires n'avaient pas lieux d'êtres et où les humaines et la normalité régnaient. C'était ce que je voulais, ce que je recherchais et j'avais besoin de Félix pour ça.

Félix resserra ma main avant de lâcher un souffle tremblant.'' Tu te souviens du bal des fondateurs ? Lorsque mon père m'a pris à part.''

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils à cela, ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi cela importait mais hocha tout de même la tête en silence pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours à l'écoute.

'' Il ne voulait pas avoir une conversation entre hommes. En fait, c'était tout le contraire.'' Je le dévisageais d'autant plus confuse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et attendis patiemment la suite.''Ma mère était là, aussi. C'était probablement la première fois que je la voyais avec une expression sérieuse. Tu imagines ?'' Il lâcha un rire nerveux à la fin de sa diatribe et je me forçais à sourire malgré mon état d'inquiétude et de confusion.

'' Ça devait certainement être un choc.'' Tentais-je de dédramatiser avec un petit rire de mon propre.

Félix laissa un petit sourire triste traverser ses traits avant de reprendre un froncement de sourcils et une expression exaspérer me laissant d'autant plus inquiète. Cette guerre de sentiment ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait perdu son humeur enthousiaste habituelle et semblait beaucoup trop grave. Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé ce soir là mais il l'avait définitivement changer.

Soudain, il lâcha un grognement frustré, me cassant de mon observation et me soutira un faible sursaut de surprise. '' Dieu, il suffit juste que je crache le morceau. Ce n'est pas si difficile.''

'' Félix … ''

'' Mon père n'est pas mon père biologique.'' M'interrompit Félix dans une bouchée et j'écarquillais les yeux dans le choc et l'incrédulité.

Je restais totalement sans voix pendant ce qui me semblait une éternité, ma bouche se débattant pour les mots avant que je réussissais enfin à me remettre de mon choc initial et me tourna vers mon meilleur ami qui semblait sur le point de pleurer à ce moment.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire pour essayer d'arranger les choses mais j''étais certaine que je ne pourrais probablement jamais rien faire pour l'aider sur ce point.

Je décidais de faire ce que j'étais la plus doué et l'encercla dans une étreinte réconfortante et reposa ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il profitait du réconfort que je lui apportais.

Nous ne bougions pas de notre étreinte jusqu'à ce que Félix reprit la parole en reculant de mon étreinte mais gardant tout même une prise sur mes mains.

'' Mila, je sais qui est mon père biologique.''

Je haussais les sourcils à cela, remarquant l'expression encore plus sombre de Félix et savais que tout ce qu'il allait me dire allait juste être encore pire que ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit. Seulement, je m'attendais certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre.

'' Mon père biologique est Richard Lockwood, Mila. Putain de père de Tyler Lockwood.''

On pourrait croire que lorsque l'on apprend ce genre de chose notre esprit irait dans le néant mais c'était loin d'être la vérité. À ce moment, des tas de pensées baisaient avec mon esprit et je ne pouvais même plus suivre le train de ma pensée tellement tout semblait allée fou.

Je me débattais avec moi-même pour réagir plutôt que continuer à regarder Félix comme un poisson et voulais me frapper droit et là à la première chose qui passa mes lèvres.'' Donc toi et Tyler êtes demi-frères ?''

Évidemment ma conclusion plaisait autant à Félix qu'à moi et il me lança un éclat mortel avant de lâcher un grognement exaspérer.

'' Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce connard de lycée.'' Lâcha-t-il froidement serrant ses poings en balle serré et l'expression froide et de haine pur sur son visage me firent frissonner pendant l'espace d'un instant.

Un flash de souvenir d'un Félix agressif et en colère traversa mon esprit avant que je secouais furieusement la tête en me maudissant pour même imaginer quelque chose comme cela. Félix et Tyler avait peut-être le même père mais ils n'avaient strictement rien en communs. Ils étaient de total opposés et ce n'était pas parce que je venais d'apprendre qu'ils étaient liés que je devais automatiquement les associés ensemble. Cependant, une partie de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redouter des réactions excessive de Félix comme les colères de Tyler.

Puis encore, Félix n'avait heureusement pas bénéficier de la présence de Richard Lockwood dans sa vie comme Tyler et après avoir vue quel bite était l'homme, je ne pouvais pas nié l'évidence qu'il devait certainement être la raison de la colère de Tyler. Avec un père comme le sien, n'importe qui deviendrait un connard arrogant.

J'avais été tellement plongé dans mes pensées sur toutes les nouvelles que je n'avais pas remarqué Félix se battre avec lui-même pour obtenir une prise de son humeur déchiqueteuse et écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité quand je remarquais son expression mortellement instable. Même si l'idée ne m'avait jamais traverser l'esprit auparavant, il ressemblait maintenant bien plus à Tyler que je pourrais l'admettre. Son expression en colère et la lutte interne qu'il semblait avoir me rappelait énormément du grand stupide adolescent de lycée star du football qui avait l'habitude de confronter mon petit-frère pour un combat. Je n'avais jamais vu Félix aussi en colère avant et étrangement, je ressentais ces sonnettes d'alarmes familières qui me disaient de courir dans l'autre sens. Seulement, comme pour Stefan, il semblerait que je sois incapable de les écouter quant il en venait à mon autre meilleur ami.

Au lieu de courir, je me redressais sur mes pieds et avança d'un pas prudent en avalant ma salive avant de toucher son épaule d'une main hésitante. Au début, Félix me repoussa d'un geste brusque m'obligeant à écarquillés les yeux d'avantage, avec une légère boule au ventre mais je combattais cette instinct et retourna à la charge avant de refermer complètement mes bras autour de son torse et lui donner une accolade apaisante qui semblait cette fois, avoir son effet.

Après être rester bien plus longtemps que je le devrais, j'avais laisser Félix avec une promesse de retourner bientôt en cours sous peine de représailles mais avais tout de même préciser une nouvelle fois mon avis sur la situation dans sa globalité. M. Fell n'était peut-être pas son père biologique mais il restait celui qui l'avait élevé et peu importe qui avait aider sa conception cela ne devrait pas changer sa perception des choses. Après tout, il semblerait que son père avait accepté la situation et si lui le pouvait alors Félix devrait pouvoir faire ses propres choix maintenant.

Bien, je n'imaginais probablement pas les deux fils Lockwood devenir de grands amis mais ce n'était pas parce que Félix était au courant que cela en était de même pour Tyler.

De toute manière, je doutais que Carol Lockwood serait prête à supporter cette humiliation aux yeux de toute la ville.

Avec ma visite chez les Fells, j'avais une nouvelle fois manquer mes première classes et quand je me garais sur le parking du lycée, la plupart des élèves semblaient s'être rassembler pour leurs temps de déjeuner. Je débouclais ma ceinture avant de descendre de mon SUV et commença à marcher en direction des portes du lycée pour assister au reste de mes cours. J'avais laisser du temps à Stefan car je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui-même tout comme j'avais besoin de renouer avec les choses normales de ma vie et savais que c'était le meilleure choix que je pouvais faire.

Bien seulement après avoir croisés Jérémy sur mon passage dans les couloirs me rappelait que les choses normales s'étaient maintenant confondu avec les choses naturelles et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes émotions de devenir encore plus chamboulés quand je croisais Bonnie au côtés de Caroline. Il semblerait que le lycée représentait bien plus de relation compliqués que je pensais et une partie de moi, regrettait les moments où je pouvais déambulé sans problèmes dans les couloirs du lycée. À l'époque, seule mes idées noires et mon esprit déprimés étaient mes préoccupations maintenant j'avais l'impression de porter le monde sur mes épaules et je détestais ça.

Je passais juste devant une salle de classe vide quand je sentais un remorqueur sur mon bras et avant même que je pouvais clignoter mes paupières, je fus enfermés dans cette même dites salle de classe. Damon se tenait de toute sa hauteur face à moi et me dévisageait avec une expression qui semblait comme à son habitude ennuyé.

'' Où étais-tu passé ?'' Demanda-t-il ou plutôt siffla avec une mine renfrogné comme ci j'étais une enfant de cinq ans prit les mains dans la jars à biscuits me faisant soulevé un sourcil dans l'ennui pur.

'' Sérieusement ? Me bloquer dans les salles de classes vide, maintenant ? Peux-tu pas agir encore plus comme un harceleur flippant ?'' Retournais-je avec un accent sardonique dans mon ton comme je le jaugeais en essayant de combattre le blush sur mes joues à la pensée de notre dernière confrontation.

Ce n'était pas le meilleure souvenir que je pouvais me rappeler. J'avais agis typiquement comme une adolescente hormonale et je n'étais certainement pas prête pour sentir à nouveau ce feu dans mon bas-ventre.

'' Autant que je profite de nos petites joutes verbales, nous avons actuellement des petits problèmes beaucoup plus important sur la stratosphère Elena.'' Rétorqua Damon tout aussi ennuyés si ce n'est plus qu'auparavant comme il me lança un regard me défiant de le contredire.

Je lâchais un petit soupir en passant ma main le long de mon visage sachant que tout cela aurait encore avoir avec le surnaturel avant de reporter mon regard sur Damon.'' Bien, évidemment que cela à avoir avec Elena. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Damon laissa une expression de surprise reprendre ses traits avant de froncer ses sourcils épais sur moi comme ci il tentait de déceler un quelconque mystère.

'' Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu vas m'écouter ? Même pas une petite boutade ou le sarcasme ?'' Remit-il en question avec un ton sarcastique me donnant envie de frapper son visage oh si parfait de vampire prétentieux.

Je croissais mes bras sur ma poitrine en levant mon menton, impatiente.'' Le point Salvatore.''

'' Bien, bien .'' Soupira le vampire avant de laisser un sourire narquois remplir ses lèvres, me préparant déjà à la prochaine remarque ennuyante.'' Dieu, quelqu'un est autoritaire aujourd'hui. Encore sous l'effet de frustrations non assouvit ?''

Je combattais l'embarras qui menaçait de s'emparer de mon visage et déglutit avant de froncer mes sourcils dans l'irritation croissante.'' Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je n'ai pas de frustr … '' Le sourire sur le visage du vampire semblait seulement s'accentuer à mon petit discours et je passais mes doigts dans mes boucles serrés dans la spoliation avant de lâcher un grognement exaspéré.'' Argh ! Peu importe. J'abandonne.''

Je comptais faire me sortie clairement pas d'humeur pour faire face aux petits jeux de l'esprit du vampire mais j'avais à peine fait un pas que je sentais sa prise ferme sur mon bras me faisant faire volte-face et atterrir mes deux mains à plat sur sa poitrine tonique, suscitant des frissons malvenu à l'arrière de mon cou au simple contact.

'' Dam-mon.'' Croassais-je dans l'embarras avant de lever mes yeux bleu pour rencontrer ses propres et vis son petit sourire espiègle comme il referma ses bras musclés autour de mon petit corps.

Damon aimait obtenir sous la peau de la petite brune. Ses réactions et le petit blush d'innocence rampant le long de ses joues semblaient satisfaire le prédateur en lui mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il savait que les joutes et combats signifiaient bien plus. La petite fille qu'il tenait actuellement dans ses bras représentait bien plus qu'il pouvait l'admettre. Il ne savait tout

simplement pas encore quoi.

'' Mila.'' L'appela-t-il en retour sa voix aussi faible et chaude qu'un ronronnement contre la coque de son oreille le fit sourire quant il sentit son tressaillement.

Il était tellement facile d'obtenir sous la peau de l'adolescente.

Je combattais le flux d'émotions qu'il suscitait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et me risqua à frapper sa poitrine avec irritation avant de me pousser à l'aide mes mains pour obtenir un semblant d'espace avant de le foudroyer avec ennui.

'' Arrête de faire ça ! '' Persiflais-je entre mes dents comme je pointais sa poitrine à la mienne avec irritation.

Damon haussa un sourcil feignant la surprise, m'obligeant à rétrécir on regard sur le vampire dans l'exaspération avant de taper du pied.'' Damon juste me dire ce que l'enfer qui se passe ou je vais simplement aller à Stefan.''

Dès que les mots avaient passés mes lèvres, je savais que j'avais dépassé une des limites peu étendues du vampire et si je n'étais pas habitué à ces menaces de vies ou de morts perpétuels, je serais certainement effrayé mais j'en avais clairement assez et voulais simplement déjà ce qui était avec toute l'agitation pour pouvoir trouver une solution avec le problème.

Honnêtement, je ne savais quand j'étais devenue aussi lasse de tout ses trucs surnaturels mais il semblerait que peu importe ce qui se passait, mon esprit ne saisissait plus vraiment l'importance des choses. Une voix à l'arrière de mon esprit, me chuchotait que j'étais probablement juste encore sous un état de choc compte tenu de tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois mais je choisissais de l'ignorer et recula de trois pas en arrière quand Damon avança sur moi, arborant un air froid et calculateur comme il semblait dans une lutte pour ne pas m'arracher la tête ici et là.

Je percutais le vieux tableau encore sali à la craie dans ma tentative d'échapper à l'éclat sanglant du vampire et ne pouvais pas empêcher la bile se formant dans ma gorge comme mes yeux voyageait d'un de ses bras à l'autre comme il m'avait enfermer dans une cage et baissa ses yeux bleue orageux sur moi.

'' Tu sais que je ne prends pas très bien les ultimatums, Mila.'' Rappela-t-il sombre comme il arqua sa tête sur le côté faisant ressortir d'avantage sa nature prédatrice et je devais tout faire pour ne pas laisser échapper un tremblement à son air menaçant.

Je devais me rappeler que même si Damon était toujours capable de me tuer, il n'oserait pas faire cela à cause d'Elena. Parfois, ma sœur pouvait être utile. Ce qui me rappela pourquoi j'étais dans cette position en premier lieu.

Je lâchais un soupir en tentant de garder mon expression totalement impassible et leva mes yeux bleu de bébé dans ses bleu gris et mordu l'intérieur de ma joue pour retenir une remarque sarcastique comme je constatais qu'il arborait toujours cet air menaçant.

Je savais que cela était trop important pour lui d'agir encore comme le méchant même si je savais maintenant la vraie vérité. Le souvenir de Stefan m'avait montré quel homme Damon avait été une fois et même si les années et sa nature l'avaient changé en ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, j'étais toujours consciente de sa part d'humanité. C'était un pari mince mais c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais me raccrocher quant il en venait au vampire.

Je sentais déjà le mal de crâne poussé à la surface à mes simples pensées contradictoire et laissais ma tête frappé le mur derrière moi en fermant les yeux tandis que je lâchais un soupir désabusé.

'' Très bien.'' Cédais-je en gardant mes yeux fermés.'' Damon Salvatore aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce qui ce passe dans le foutu monde surnaturel pour que je puisse enfin assister au reste de mes cours ?''

Je sentis les bras m'enfermant se retirer suivit de près par un snort complaisant du vampire me faisant ouvrir mes paupières et rétrécir mes yeux dans l'impatience.'' Hum. Bien si tu es tellement intéressé de savoir.'' Je roulais mes yeux à son air nonchalant.'' Maman est de retour ! Et elle veut une grande entrevue avec sa chère chère petite fifille.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité ignorant complètement ses absurdités avant de bafouiller légèrement pour obtenir une réponse clair.'' Une entrevue ? Et Elena à accepter ? Bien sûr qu'elle a accepter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pense. ''

'' Oh, je sais pas. Sûrement recoller les morceaux et obtenir une fin heureuse avec des licornes et tous ces trucs que vous adolescentes rêver d'obtenir.'' Commenta Damon en haussant les épaules essayant visiblement d'agir désintéressé même si je pouvais voir à travers son masque et je soupirais agacé avant de cocher ma mâchoire.

'' Peux-tu simplement être sérieux pendant une minute ?'' Questionnais-je outrée en levant les mains au ciel avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez dans la frustration.

Un large sourire narquois orna ses lèvres comme il se rapprocha de moi et laissa son souffle mentholé traîner sur mon visage.'' Pourquoi être sérieux quand je peux être amusant ?''

'' Argh !'' Grognais-je en repoussant son visage avec ma main avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie.'' Je vais parler à Elena. Il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu toute once de bon sens si elle a même oser songer à faire un pacte avec le diable.''

J'espérais que Damon me laisserait en paix après cela mais il semblerait que le vampire avait une tout autre idée à l'esprit comme il déambula sans complexe à mes côtés comme ci l'endroit lui appartenait.

'' Quoi encore ?'' Claquais-je en serrant mes poings pour contenir mon exaspération.

'' Rien. J'aime juste voir ton visage obtenir cette couleur rouge de pur rage.'' Rétorqua-t-il taquin me faisant me retourner avec le bras levé pour le frapper de toute mes forces simplement pour constater avec un grognement de rage pur qu'il avait disparu.

Bien ! Comment dire que parler avec Elena avait été comme parler à un mur. Elle était juste la personne la plus borné que je connaissais et avais certainement décider de rendre ma vie un enfer. Le pire était que Stefan étant le petit-ami fou d'amour avait plutôt adhéré à son point de vue qu'au mien. Je voudrais évidemment lui en vouloir mais encore une fois, il avait été très persuasif. Le fait qu'Isobel était prête à réduire la ville à feux et à sang pour obtenir un tête à tête avec ma sœur avait peut-être aussi penché dans la balance.

Donc je me trouvais maintenant aux côtés de Stefan en regardant ma sœur se tortiller sur l'un des tabourets du Grill comme la dernière fois que Jérémy et moi avions versé du poil à gratter dans ses sous-vêtements. La mémoire me fit légèrement sourire avant qu'un faible froncement de sourcils entacha mon visage à la pensée de la relation actuel que je partageais avec mon jumeau.

Un léger coup contre mon épaule m'interpella et je cassais mon regard sur le vampire à mes côtés pour réaliser qu'il me dévisageait avec une expression concerné.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est sur ton esprit ?''

'' Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.'' Répondis-je dans un rire maladroit en espérant qu'il déposerait l'intérêt mais qui étais-je dupé ? C'était Stefan après tout. Avec ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières semaines, il avait semblé encore plus soucieux pour mon état mentale et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmé mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. J'avais besoin que mes pensées soient seulement pour moi-même. Comme il s'apprêtait à remettre ma réponse en question, je vis Elena tourné la tête dans notre direction et lui donna un hochement de tête qui attira l'attention du vampire sur ma sœur aînée.

Je guettais le bar sans grand intérêt comme ils partageaient un moment niais quand je vis une femme brune vêtu d'un impaire noir faire son chemin tout droit vers la table vide de ma sœur. Même si j'étais un peu loin, je reconnaîtrait la femme de la photo n'importe où et mon cerveau chercha aussitôt pour les caractéristiques similaires entre ma sœur et cette femme.

'' Bien. Ça commence.'' Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose mais je savais que Stefan m'avait entendu comme sa main vint bientôt se placer dans ma plus petite suivi d'une légère pression de confort comme je regardais les deux brunes converser.'' Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ?''

'' Cela ne va pas très bien. Elle se contente de contourner les questions de ta sœur.''

Je reportais mon attention sur le dos de la vampire avec une boule au ventre sachant pertinemment que cela ne présageait rien de bon quand le visage d'Elena devint blême dans la panique avant que son regard se porta sur Stefan et moi-même. Le visage d'Isobel se tourna vers nous dans une fraction de seconde et je savais instantanément que nous étions découvert.

Le simple éclat qu'elle envoya dans mon chemin me fit frissonner et mes poils se levés dans l'effroi.

Puis, elle se retourna et recommença sa conversation avec ma sœur comme ci de rien n'était. Je commençais à devenir vraiment ennuyé de tout ça quand je sentis Stefan se raidir à mes côtés avant qu'il tourna son regard vers moi.

'' Elle connaît votre oncle.'' M'informa le vampire. '' Apparemment, elle serait à la recherche d'une invention de votre ancêtre. Jonathan Gilbert.''

Je fronçais les sourcils dans la confusion devenant de plus en plus éprouvé par toute ces foutus histoires de vampire quand Elena tenta de partir simplement pour se faire arrêter brusquement par Isobel. Stefan commença à s'avancer pour aider Elena mais il semblerait qu'Isobel avait la haute main ici comme Elena l'arrêta avec un hochement de tête tendu.

Il y avait plus de mots échangés avant que le regard perçant d'Isobel se rétrécit sur moi me faisant regarder Stefan dans la peur comme il semblait que lui, le vampire et ma sœur avaient tous terminés leurs champs de visions sur moi.

'' Stefan , qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Appelais-je dans un croassement en tirant sur sa manche comme l'appréhension grandissait dans ma poitrine à mesure que la femme rétrécit son éclat sur moi.

'' Elle dit que Damon à l'invention et que toi et Elena pourraient l'obtenir'' Déclara-t-il tendu en me jaugeant prudemment.

Comme je l'avais prédis, tout semblait descendre aux enfers.

Maintenant que je me retrouvais déambulant à travers les groupes d'élèves s'occupant du chars et autres joyeuseté pour le fameux défilé, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de demander si les prochaines années avenir seraient toutes aussi chaotique que celle-ci. Je savais que Stefan et Damon ne quitteraient pas la ville dans un temps long et même si cela me rassurait, une partie de moi était encore paniqué quant à ce qui allait se passer la prochaine.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées apocalyptique que je ne faisais même pas attention où je me rendais et ne tarda pas à percuter une épaule de plein fouet.

'' Ooh ! Oh !'' Gémis-je en attrapant mon épaule dans la douleur avant de lever les yeux du sol pour croiser les orbes brunes familières de nul autre que Tyler Lockwood.'' Sérieusement, Lockwood ?''

'' Désolé Gilbert, je regardais pas vraiment où j'allais.'' S'excusa-t-il d'un ton bourru semblant à peine conscient de ma présence et un flash de chevelure blonde hirsute marchant dans l'autre sens me fit réaliser la raison de son état étourdi.

Je frottais de haut en bas mon épaule avant de hocher ma tête dans la compréhension comme je suivais encore la forme en retraite du quart arrière.'' Je vois. Matt, hein ?''

Tyler jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule semblant hésitant avant de reporter son attention sur moi en hochant la tête.'' Ouais, Matt.''

'' Bien, je peux type de le comprendre.'' Déclarais-je en haussant les épaules, nonchalante.''Tu as embrassé sa mère, mec et ensuite, tu l'as frapper assez mauvais. Comme vraiment mauvais.''

'' C'était pas comme ça.'' Gémit Tyler en rebondissant nerveusement sur la boule de ses pieds avant de lâcher un soupir en me jaugeant attentivement.'' Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Tu comprendrais rien.''

Il me passa avec son attitude habituel d'abruti de lycée et en temps normal, je l'aurais probablement juste maudit et continuer mon bonhomme de chemin mais une voix à l'intérieur de mon esprit me rappelait de l'arrêter. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je voulais soudainement mettre en place avec cet idiot prétentieux mais tout ce que je savais était la prochaine chose qui passa mes lèvres.

'' Ow ! Lockwood ! Peux-tu agir encore plus comme un connard ?'' Hélais-je avec sarcasme en me retournant les mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean et constata que ma diatribe semblait avoir un certain impact sur le garçon puisqu'il s'était arrêter et me dévisageait maintenant avec un sourcil arqué.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire de toute manière ? Hein ?'' Claqua-t-il sèchement en rétrécissant ses orbes sombre sur ma petite forme.

Je feignais de réfléchir avant de hausser les épaules avec attitude tandis qu'un sourire cynique s'installa sur mes lèvres.'' Ouais, ta raison après tout. Repousser toute les personnes qui pourraient t'aider est certainement la meilleure solution.''

Je me retournais à pied commençant à marcher avec un sourire narquois sachant que cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il céderait et comme je l'avais prédit. Le garçon héla mon prénom, me faisant me retourner avec un sourcil arqué dans l'inquisition.

Tyler s'arrêta à ma hauteur et m'examina un moment dans l'incertitude.'' Pourquoi tu voudrais soudainement m'aider ?''

Je réprimais une grimace à cela, ne sachant pas moi-même la réponse à cela avant de hausser une nouvelle fois les épaules.

 _Ow ! Je haussais vraiment beaucoup les épaules._

Je fronçais les sourcils à mon manque de concentration évident avant de reporter mon attention sur le grand garçon qui me jaugeait maintenant dans l'expectative me faisant rouler mes yeux au ciel dans l'ennui.

'' Les gens n'ont pas toujours des motifs cachés Lockwood.'' Déclarais-je plus ennuyé qu'autre chose et le brun haussa les sourcils dans une légère surprise avant de reprendre un air défait.

'' Très bien.'' Soupira-t-il dans un souffle profond mélodramatique me faisant pincer le pont de mon nez dans l'impatience.

'' Tu sais quoi ?'' Questionnais-je avec un ton acerbe, changeant mon esprit en levant les mains en signe de reddition.'' C'était une mauvaise idée. Oublie même que l'on s'est parler.''

Je marchais déjà à reculons me maudissant silencieusement pour même avoir essayer quand je sentis un léger remorqueur sur mon avant-bras me donnant envie de rouler des yeux quand je constatais que ce n'était que Tyler.

'' Attends ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça.'' Assura-t-il me faisant arqué un sourcil dans l'expectative avant de les froncer quand je vis qu'il semblait dans une sorte de combat interne.'' C'est tellement bizarre. Je ne comprends pas moi-même.''

'' Ok, Tyler. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?'' Questionnais-je en prenant la liberté d'atteindre son bras et donner un léger remorqueur rassurant.

'' Ça va te paraître fou.'' Déclara-t-il en passant nerveusement ses mains dans sa coupe de cheveux hirsute semblant réellement préoccupé.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en jaugeant attentivement le garçon.'' Crois-moi, après les derniers mois, je crois que même si tu me disais que le père Noël existe, je te croirais.''

Tyler arbora une expression étrange à mon choix de mythe comme ci il voulait posé des questions avant de simplement froncer les sourcils en secouant la tête.'' Hé si je te disais que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce soir-là où même le soir où ton frère et moi se sont battu.''

J'écarquillais les yeux à cette découverte avant de froncer les sourcils dans la perplexité.'' Attends, quand tu dis aucun souvenir. Tu veux dire, aucun souvenir comme tu prends des stéroïdes et cela te donnes une pertes de mémoire ou ?''

Tyler me donna un éclat impatient clairement pas amusé par ma tentative et je roulais des yeux en levant les mains au ciel.'' Très bien. Soin d'expliquer dans ce cas ?''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de clignoter qu'il avait déjà sa main entourer autour de mon bras et me traînait avec lui en regardant attentivement les environs.

'' Je veux dire que j'ai des black-out. Je suis tout le temps en colère et parfois, c'est comme ci ma colère prenait le dessus et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter et ça me fait clairement flippé.''

Une sonnette d'alarme résonna à l'arrière de mon esprit à cela et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire un léger rapprochement avec le récent comportement étrange de Félix. J'avais toujours été consciente du comportement impulsif de Lockwood. Il n'avait jamais été le dernier dans une lutte mais si j'avais fais suffisamment attention la nuit où lui et Jérémy avait combattu, j'aurai été certainement plus consciente de la difficulté avec laquelle Matt avait du lutter pour obtenir Tyler de mon frère.

Pour n'importe qui cela pourrait simplement passer pour un problème grave de la gestion de la colère mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de remarquer les choses étranges.

'' Ok !'' Acceptais-je en arrêtant notre marche pour regarder attentivement Tyler.'' Tu veux dire que tu n'as vraiment aucun contrôle ?''

Le brun hocha gravement la tête et je m'apprêtais à poser une autre multitude de question quand je remarquais mon jumeau marchant rapidement dans notre direction avec une expression déterminé me donnant envie de gémir en prévision.

Je n'avais pas le temps de formuler une phrase que mon jumeau m'avait déjà empoigné le bras et me donnait un éclat intransigeant.'' Il faut qu'on parle ! Maintenant ! ''

Bien évidemment comme ci cela n'était pas assez que mon jumeau me déteste pour lui avoir mentit, Tyler décidait juste à ce moment d'agir comme un gentleman et repoussa Jérémy pour l'éloigner.

'' Tu permets, j'étais là avant.''

Jérémy fit des va-et-vient entre Tyler et moi en cochant sa mâchoire et je savais qu'un futur affrontement pourrait facilement résulter de cette conversation si je n'arrêtais pas ces deux immédiatement. Et avec ce que je venais d'apprendre, obtenir Jérémy dans un combat avec Tyler était la dernière chose que je désirais.

Je m'interposais entre les deux rapidement et posa ma main à plat sur la poitrine de Tyler pour le tenir à l'écart.

'' C'est ok, Tyler.'' L'avertis-je avec un regard insistant pour lui faire saisir le message.'' On reparlera plus tard. Je te le promets.''

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent d'un air sale un peu plus longtemps avant que Tyler prit un pas en arrière et reporta son attention sur moi avant de faire demi-tour.

Je lâchais un petit soupir de soulagement en faisant face à Jérémy tout simplement pour rencontrer son éclat meurtrier.'' Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec Lockwood ?''

Honnêtement, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour un combat avec mon jumeau.

'' Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Jer.'' Déclarais-je sèchement ayant définitivement pas la patience pour subir son interrogatoire.'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

'' Ouais, t'as raison.'' Lâcha-t-il froidement un soupçon acerbe dans sa voix.'' Après tout, c'est tellement plus facile de me mentir donc pourquoi je devrais être au courant.''

'' Sérieusement ?'' Aboyais-je lasse de tout cela.'' Tu comptes nous blâmer pendant encore longtemps ? Je reconnais, c'était une erreur, d'accord mais crois-moi, une fois qu'on sait, on ne peut plus en sortir.''

Mes paroles semblaient juste l'agacé d'avantage comme il prit un pas en avant avec une expression exaspérer.'' Tu ne m'as pas simplement mentit. Tu m'as contraint à oublier.''

Je reculais sous la charge de colère que portait son ton et passa une main tremblante le long de mon visage dans la culpabilité avant de reporter mes yeux sur mon jumeau.'' Écoute, Jer … ''

'' Peu importe.'' Me coupa-t-il sèchement.'' Je suis simplement venu pour savoir si tu avais vu Anna ?''

Juste à ce moment, deux silhouettes familière attirèrent mon attention et je vis Bonnie et Elena sortir rapidement par les portes du lycée et balayer la place comme ci elles étaient à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je ne tardais pas à croiser les orbes vertes émeraude de Bonnie et selon son expression, je savais que je devais faire une sortie rapide. Je n'étais toujours pas réconcilié avec les actions de la sorcière et je pensais sincèrement qu'il me faudrait probablement encore beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir replacer entièrement ma confiance entre ses mains.

Je reportais mon attention sur Jérémy et secoua négativement la tête.'' Écoute, je sais pas où se trouve Anna mais regarde, il y a Elena, tu peux aller lui demander.''

Je profitais de la distraction que j'avais apporter pour faire rapidement demi-tour tout en gardant un œil sur la sorcière Bennett et commença à accélérer activement le pas quand je la vis me suivre de loin.

Je frappais fortement le parc de stationnement du lycée et trottinais presque pour combler l'écart entre mon SUV et moi. Je piochais mes clés dans la poche arrière de mon jean pour déverrouiller les portières dans la précipitation et croyais honnêtement pouvoir échapper à la sorcière quand j'avais enfin atteins ma portière conductrice mais s'était sans compter sur la persistance de la brune.

'' Mila ! Attends !'' Me stoppa Bonnie me faisant casser mon regard sévère sur sa forme comme je me figeais dans mon action.'' Mila, tu as besoin de m'écouter. Juste m'écouter. S'il te plaît.''

Je restais plus longtemps en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue sachant que ma détermination s'amenuisait à chacun de ses mots et fini par lâcher un long soupir en claquant ma portière fermé pour la dévisager.

'' Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bonnie ?''

Je pouvais voir la colère grandissante au sein de la sorcière Bennett comme son regard intense se plissa tandis qu'elle serrait en poings ses mains.

'' Écoute, je vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais.'' Déclara-t-elle catégorique et je roulais des yeux au-delà agacé.

C'était juste une perte de temps.

Je me retournais pour atteindre à nouveau la porte et garda ma voix basse et froide.'' Bien. Nous avons fini alors.''

J'essayais d'obtenir ma portière ouverte mais un clic familier résonna dans le parc de stationnement vide en dépit de la brune et moi et serra mes poings en balle comme je réalisais que c'était un autre tour de la sorcière.

'' Bonnie !'' Sifflais-je irrité clairement pas d'humeur pour ses petits tours de magie.

'' Je sais qu'elle genre d'invention recherche Isobel.'' Lâcha Bonnie dans une dernière tentative d'obtenir mon attention et je me retournais brusquement pour l'étudier dans silence avec un sourcil haussé.

'' Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?'' Demandais-je sceptique.

Bonnie reprit un air supérieur comme elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait maintenant mon attention.'' Parce que tu m'as aider quand je te l'ai demander et parce que même si tu penses le contraire, tu es mon amie.''

Je copiais sa position définitivement pas prête à renoncer aussi facilement.'' Je croyais que tu voulais te tenir aussi loin que possible des affaires de vampire.''

Cela semblait fissurer légèrement sa masque de confiance mais elle ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus.'' Et bien, de toute évidence, ni toi, ni Elena compter rester loin des vampires donc si je peux éviter qu'un autre vampire spycho soit dans la ville, je ferais ce qu'il faut.''

après ça, nous avions plus vraiment le temps d'argumenter puisqu'un appel d'Elena complètement paniquer m'avait totalement jeté sur le bord de l'hystérie. Il semblerait que la mère psychopathe d'Elena avait provoqué le malheureux accident de Matt avec le char et kidnappé mon jumeau en guise de menace. Elle voulait l'invention à tout prix, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisque Bonnie avait fini par m'expliquer qu'elle était une arme contre les vampires eux-mêmes. Tout cela devenait encore plus dingue que je l'imaginais et le fossé d'inquiétude dans mon estomac ne cessait de s'agrandir à mesure que les minutes passaient. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la vie de mon frère était maintenant sur la ligne à cause de toute cette merde surnaturel. Il était tout ce qui me restait et j'avais une possibilité de le perdre.

Je frappais pour la vingtième fois ma tête contre le bureau sur lequel j'étais assise comme Bonnie se tourna vers Stefan, Elena et moi-même.

'' Cet instrument, vous l'avez ?'' Demanda-t-elle dans la précipitation.

La réponse de Stefan était instantané faisant mon cœur se serrer d'avantage dans l'inquiétude.''C'est Damon qui l'a. Ça va pas être facile de le convaincre.''

'' Alors il faut vite aller le voir. _'' Assura aussitôt Elena en faisant les cents pas de long en large, m'exaspérant au plus haut point avec sa naïveté.''_ Moi, je peux le faire. J'irai lui parler.''

Évidemment, elle pensait que son charme allait être la réponse à tout ses problèmes. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui me retenait d'exploser en ce moment même. Nous n'avions vraiment pas le temps d'agir stupide et sans cervelle. Il s'agissait de Jérémy et cette femme avait déjà prouvé à quel point elle était le mal.

Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que l'on en était rendu à cela. C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu éviter et maintenant, Jérémy démontrait le parfait exemple.

'' Il ne le donnera à personne.'' Objecta Stefan n'aidant en rien pour soulager mon humeur déchiqueteuse.'' Surtout si c'est dangereux pour les vampires.''

Cependant, il avait raison et le pire dans tout cela, était que je ne pouvais pas vraiment en vouloir à Damon. Qui voudrait remettre dans les mains de son ennemi, l'arme ultime qui pourrait les détruire. Cela n'avait définitivement aucun sens.

Mais elle avait Jérémy et peu importe combien ma compréhension saisissait l'importance des enjeux, je ne pouvais pas agir autrement que lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle nous tenaient et rien de ce qu'on pouvait faire pourrait changer cela. Je me fichais qu'elle menace nos vies mais elle avait trouvé notre talon d'Achille. Mon point faible et je ne me pardonnerais jamais si il arrivait quelque chose à Jérémy par notre faute.

Si seulement Bonnie pourrait contrer le sort qu'Emilie avait mis sur la boussole alors nous pourrions au moins livrer l'invention sans aucun problème mais cela n'éta …

Elena soupira juste au même moment que je redressais brusquement ma tête du bureau, interpellant tout les regards sur moi à mon action soudaine.

'' C'est ça !'' M'exclamais-je en me levant dans un bond avant de me tourner vers Bonnie dans la précipitation.'' Il suffit de rendre l'invention inutilisable.''

Dès que les mots avaient quittés mes lèvres, nous avions tous élaborer des théories pour rendre cela possible et nous étions maintenant assis en plein milieu du salon de la pension tandis qu'Elena terminait d'expliquer le plan à Damon qui semblait plus sur le point de briser son cou que d'adhérer à notre idée.

'' C'est absolument hors de question.'' Refusa catégoriquement Damon en rétrécissant ses yeux sur Elena qui tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de tenir tête au vampire.

Il était évident qu'elle allait dans le mauvais chemin et je ne savais pas lequel des deux je voulais le plus frapper pour leur idioties. Mes nerfs étaient actuellement entrain d'atteindre leurs limites et j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser sur le vampire.

Elena prit un autre pas en avant tandis que Stefan, Bonnie et moi-même étions les spectateurs de cet argument.''Mais écoute-moi au moins...''

'' Je ne donnera pas cet instrument à Isobel pour qu'elle le file à John qui changera de camps et me tuera.'' Décréta Damon tenant son pied et me surprenant tout en m'exaspérant. J'aurai pensé que les yeux doux d'Elena serait peut-être suffisant mais finalement, les derniers mois lui avait peut-être servit à quelque chose. Bien évidemment, il continua avec une note sarcastique me faisant rouler des yeux dans l'irritation.'' Je suis un mort-vivant qui aime bien la vie.''

'' Mais si Bonnie le rendait inutilisable.'' Contra Elena attirant le regard sceptique du vampire sur la sorcière Bennett qui étonnement tenait sa tête haute et confiante face au vampire aux poils sombre.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je doutes.'' Déclara Damon, son ton sarcastique et cynique aggravant par le second mes nerfs.

À cela, Bonnie sauta sur ses pieds et avança aux côtés d'Elena pour tenir son terrain comme elle fusilla le vampire du regard et parla à haute voix intelligible.''Je peux annuler le sortilège d'Emilie.''

'' Hum!'' Soupira Elena en haussant un sourcil condescendant.''John et Isobel verront rien.''

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui me retenais de ne pas interrompre tout ce petit acte inutile. Nous perdions du temps pour rien et regarder la joute verbale d'Elena, Damon et Bonnie ne faisait qu'accroître mon irritation.

'' C'est non. '' Cassa Damon m'obligeant à lancer un éclat sur sa personne par-dessus l'épaule de Stefan avant de cocher ma mâchoire à ses prochains mots.''Mais ne t'en fais pas, je récupérerai Jérémy autrement.''

Je sursautais légèrement la prochaine comme Stefan bondit sur ses pieds.'' Ah! Ouais. Et comment tu comptes faire? Hum! _'' Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine comme le plus jeune vampire garda d'approcher Damon pour essayer de traverser son crâne épais.''_ Parce qu'Isobel, c'est aussi un vampire qui peut tuer Jérémy à la seconde où tu entreras.''

il y avait un long silence tendu après cela avant que Damon se mit à fixer Bonnie à travers la pièce.''Tu as le niveau pour ça ? Sans vouloir te vexer. Parce que tu n'est pas Emilie Bennett. Emilie savait ce qu'elle faisait.''

'' Je me suis bien entraînée.'' Annonça Bonnie tandis que je lâchais un profond soupir frustré en laissant ma tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé en cuir sur lequel je siégeais.

'' C'est pas du solfège, chérie.'' Rétorqua Damon ironique et je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait la prochaine mais il semblait que j'avais atteint ma limite.

'' C'est ça ! J'en ai fini de vous écoutez. Tous autant que vous êtes.'' Explosais-je furibond en sautant sur mes pieds avant de rétrécir mon regard sur Damon avec irritation en le pointant du doigt.'' Toi !'' Je contournais Stefan pour me poster face au vampire.'' Cette foutu invention est actuellement la seule chose qui retiens mon frère en vie, d'accord. Il est dans cette situation à cause de nous. Nous tous et il est hors de question que je le laisse mourir pour ce fichu morceau de métal. '' Je criais à ce point et ma poitrine montait et descendait à rythme saccadé m'obligeant à me calmer pour pouvoir continuer ma diatribe.'' Damon, donne-nous l'invention, s'il te plaît.''

Je sentis les orbes bleutés orageuses plonger sur moi comme une intensité irradiait jusqu'à ce que Bonnie prit un autre pas confiant en avant.'' Donne-moi un titre de livre.''

'' Pardon ?'' Demanda le vampire en détachant son attention du visage en forme de cœur de la plus jeune Gilbert devant lui.

Il savait ce que présentait bébé Gilbert pour Mila et au tout début, il avait été vraiment surpris qu'elle ne soit pas celle qui tentait de le convaincre de lui donner l'invention. Elle était resté assise les bras croiser avec cette moue exaspérer qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant et se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin atteindre son point de rupture. Il était devenu habituer à ses coups d'éclats et même si il avouerait probablement jamais à voix haute, la brune arrivait parfois à posséder une certaine influence sur lui.

Comme Damon songeait combien de pouvoir la plus jeune Gilbert pouvait avoir sur lui, la sorcière reprit son attention avec un ton lacer entre l'amertume et l'ennui. Non pas qu'il jugeait après tout, il avait tuer sa grand-mère. Ces petits juges ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement. '' Un livre, n'importe lequel.''Exigea Bennett avant de préciser en jetant un regard sur la bibliothèque derrière lui.'' Mais que tu as ici ?''

Je jetais un regard de côté sur Bonnie pas vraiment certaine de son plan avant de reporter mon attention sur le vampire sombre qui prenait un temps plus que suffisant pour faire mine de réfléchir.

'' Mm. Un bon bouquin.'' Songea-t-il à voix haute avant de reporter ses orbes bleutés avec un sourire espiègle sur Bonnie.''Euh ! Je sais pas, je vais dire : «L'appel de la Forêt» Jack London.'' Je haussais un sourcil en légère surprise à son choix de lecture avant de remarquer Bonnie se tourner vers la bibliothèque et juste comme cela, un livre vola à travers la pièce jusqu'à Damon qui le rattrapa au vol avant de regarder la couverture légèrement impressionner et surpris.''Jack London _._ _''_

seulement sa surprise ne dura qu'un instant comme il reprit rapidement son expression condescendante avant de jeter le livre sur le canapé comme un vulgaire objet. Ce gars avait sérieusement besoin de respecter les chefs d'œuvre qu'étaient ces livres.

'' Tu ferais fureur en bibliothèque.'' Commenta sarcastique me faisant rouler des yeux.

Puis, quand je pensais que cet argument ne pouvait pas être plus intéressant Elena prit un pas furibond en avant et se posta nez à nez avec Damon.'' On va la jouer comme ça. Eton va la jouer à ma manière. Alors donne-le moi et vite.''

 _Un petit sourire en coin traversa mon visage à l'audace d'Elena avant de laisser place à un froncement de sourcil ennuyé quand Damon fit une nouvelle fois mine de réfléchir._

 _''_ Damon, on n'a vraiment pas de temps à perdre.'' L'avertis-je mon ton agacé l'interpellant.

Le vampire me jaugea un instant comme dans une sorte de débat interne avec lui-même avant qu'il pivota à nouveau son regard sur Bonnie.'' J'ai aucune confiance en toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te tuer.''

'' Hum! Normal.'' Un sourire crispé orna les lèvres brunes de Bonnie me donnant tout simplement envie de me frapper la paume de ma main sur le visage avec ses deux-là.''T'aurais tort de te fier à moi.''

Sérieusement ? Ces deux étaient pire à regarder qu'Elena, elle-même et Damon. C'était vraiment une perte de temps et si on continuait comme cela alors on pourrait rester ici jusqu'à ce que cette malade d'Isobel exécutait mon jumeau.

Je cessais de mordre nerveusement sur mon pouce et leva les mains au ciel dans un dernier acte désespérer qui interpella l'attention de Damon et Bonnie.'' Et je n'ai confiance en aucun de vous deux. Comment charmant !'' Grommelais-je en envoyant un éclat sur leurs chemin avant de me tourner complètement vers Damon.'' Seulement, si ta compétence en acte de confiance est faible, tu sais que tu peux de fier à moi.''

Mes orbes bleutés rencontrèrent celle de Damon et un long silence s'installa entre-nous comme notre échange s'intensifia malgré moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais ce genre de traction à ce moment donnée mais je voulais tout simplement regarder dans ses yeux un peu plus longtemps. J'avais besoin de lui et peu importe ce que je me répétais sans cesse, une part de moi savait que Damon n'était pas seulement ce qu'il tendait si dur à dépeindre.

Finalement avec un dernier soupir, il détacha son regard de ma forme avec de numériser chacun leur tours les autres personnes dans la pièce et fini par tendre l'invention à Elena dans la résignation.

'' Je te remercies.''

Je restais en arrière comme Elena accepta la montre avant de croiser à nouveau les orbes bleutés de Damon et mima un merci muet avant de reporter mon attention sur Bonnie et Stefan.

Je restais en retrait, mes bras croisées sur ma poitrine comme Bonnie s'attelait à désensorcelés l'instrument et m'appuya contre l'une des étagères comme je mordais nerveusement sur mon pouce. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas arrêter mes pensées de tourner autour de Jérémy et la boule à l'intérieur de mon estomac ne cessait de croître dans l'anxiété. Je savais que tout était de notre faute. Autant à Elena qu'à moi. Nous étions celles qui avaient décider de côtoyer le surnaturel et à cause de nous, nous avions plonger nos amis dans tout cela.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mon apitoiement que je ne remarquais pas au premier abord, le vampire poster à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se fit connaître avec l'une de ses fameuse remarques ennuyantes.

'' Hum.'' Soupira l'aîné Salvatore avec un accent taquin dans sa voix.'' Je connais ce front de couvaison. Ne pas froncer les sourcils ou tu auras des rides.''

J'ignorais sa présence pendant un couple de minute supplémentaire avant de sortir faiblement mes craintes de mon esprit.'' Tu crois que ça va marcher ?''

'' Cela dépends de bidiboo là-bas.'' Déclara-t-il nonchalant comme il gardait ses yeux rivés sur Bonnie qui se trouvait actuellement dans un cercle de bougie et chantait en latin le sort de son grimoire.

Soudain, les flammes s'intensifièrent et je retenais un roulement d'yeux quand Elena se blottit d'avantage dans le côté de Stefan avant que ce dernier lui signala de regarder comme la lumière revint à la normale.

'' C'est fait. Ça y est.'' Annonça Bonnie en reprenant l'invention avant de le tendre à Elena.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais un sentiment de doute s'installa à l'arrière de mon esprit et quand Bonnie évita intentionnellement de me regarder, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensée que quelque chose était hors. Les poils sur mes bras se hérissèrent comme un signe d'avertissement et j'étais tellement absorbé par mon observation silencieuse de la brune que je manquais la majeur partie de la conversation entre Elena et Damon jusqu'à ce que ce dernier quitta brusquement la pièce avec une expression agacé plâtrer sur son visage.

Je devais littéralement me battre avec Elena pour l'accompagner dans le parc mais au final, elle finit par céder quand je lui rappela que Jérémy était tout autant important pour moi qu'il était pour elle. Alors maintenant, je me tenais au milieu du parc, flanquant le côté d'Elena et numérisa les environs pour tout signe de la maléfique mère d'Elena.

'' Tout signe de vampire psycho ?'' Demandais-je sarcastique tout en me retournant et je devais retenir un léger cri de surprise quand je tombais nez à nez avec le dite vampire.

'' Où est l'instrument ?'' Quémanda instantanément le vampire en me jaugeant avec un sourire en coin effrayant.

Si Damon avait été effrayant avant, il n'était rien face à cette femme. Elle suintait le mal pur et si se n'était pas pour Jérémy alors je ferais demi-tour en prenant les jambes à mon cou. C'était juste une sonnette d'alarme dans mon esprit qui me criait de courir.

Cependant, je me forçais à prendre un pas en avant et rétrécit mon regard sur la femme.'' Où est notre p'tit frère ?''

La femme perdu instantanément son sourire en coin et si c'était encore possible prit un air encore plus effrayant comme elle répliqua d'un air sombre.'' Il n'y a rien à négocier ici. Où est l'invention ?''

'' Mila a poser une question.'' Claqua Elena à son tour agissant étonnement confiante face à ce vampire malade. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre comment Elena pouvait sous-estimer autant les gens.''Où est notre p'tit frère ?''

Une nouvelle fois Isobel éluda la question et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer d'avantage comme deux vampires sortir du bosquet appuyant ses mots.''Vous me croyez assez bête pour venir seule.''

'' Ah!'' Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser un sourire condescendant sur mes lèvres comme Elena la défia à son tour.''Tu nous croyaient assez bête pour venir seules.''

Juste à ce moment plusieurs traces de pas pouvaient se faire entendre et bientôt les deux frères Salvatores se trouvaient derrière Isobel qui les fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers nous avec un sourire crispé.

''Hum! Hum!'' Isobel se retourna vers nous en roulant des yeux d'un air ennuyé.''Bon, vas-y! téléphone chez toi !''

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils à cela tout comme Elena qui forma sa surprise en mot.'' Pardon ?''

'' Je te dis d'appeler et de demander à parler à Jeremy.'' Claqua Isobel agacée, perdant évidemment peu à peu de sa patience.

Elena s'exécuta rapidement en me donnant un regard soucieux avant qu'un air de soulagement coula lentement sur son visage quand son interlocuteur répondit. Je reportais mon regard sanglant sur le vampire face à nous et comprenais facilement qu'elle avait respecter sa part du marché. Mon frère était sain et sauf mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle attendait toujours l'invention.

Je regardais comme Elena termina l'appel avant de se tourner vers Isobel arborant soudainement un nouvel air de confiance.'' De toute façon, tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal.''

Honnêtement, je voulais tout simplement la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle sortait enfin de son petit monde enchanter. Elle était définitivement biaiser et cela allait finir par tous nous conduire à notre mort.

'' Non. Mais je m'apprêtais à le tuer...'' Soutenu Isobel comme je déglutissais à la simple image mentale de mon jumeau gisant sans vie sur le sol.''Inutile de chercher chez moi une qualité qui me rachèterait. Je n'en au pas une seule.''

'' Maintenant, ne pas se sentir spécial.'' Intervenais-je dans un élan de courage comme je rétrécissais mon regard sur la femme avec haine pur.'' Elena ne peux pas s'empêcher de vouloir réparer tout ceux qu'elle pensent briser. Elle est juste dans le déni.''

J'ignorais l'éclat que ma sœur aînée m'envoya comme Isobel me lança des poignards le long du chemin et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine avec suffisance.

'' Tu as pris de gros risques avec Damon.'' Reprit Elena me faisant lever un sourcil dans la confusion quant à pourquoi elle posait cela.'' Comment savais-tu qu'il finirait par me le donner ?''

Un grand sourire carnassier s'installa sur le visage de la femme comme elle jaugea Elena avant de terminer son regard sur ma forme comme ci elle cherchait encore un mystère me concernant.'' Il est amoureux de toi.''

Elena fixa instantanément Damon comme je portais mon regard sur le vampire avec empathie pour le vampire qui fixait actuellement Stefan. Le long du chemin de mon amitié avec Stefan, j'avais appris à me soucier de l'aîné Salvatore et même si j'étais déjà pleinement consciente de son engouement pour ma sœur, l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre rendait les choses beaucoup plus réel. Un sentiment étrange de nostalgie m'enveloppa quand je réalisais cela et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de détourner rapidement le regard comme je sentais ma gorge s'épaissir.

'' De plus... '' Ajouta Isobel, m'obligeant à reporter mon attention sur elle tout simplement pour constater qu'elle me jaugeait avec malice.'' Il se souci de Mila.''

Ses mots avaient comme l'effet d'un vent glacial comme je resserrais soudainement mes bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger de l'impact des regards que je recevais. Je gardais mes yeux sur le sol pour éviter de faire un contact visuel avec quiconque jusqu'à ce qu'Isobel tendit la main pour Elena. Cette dernière lui donna l'invention à contrecœur avant de prononcer quelque chose de complètement dépourvu de sens.

Je la dévisageais incrédule comme elle remercia Isobel et me demandais durant l'espace d'un instant si elle n'était tout simplement pas allée mentale et il semblait qu'Isobel se demandait exactement la même chose.

'' De quoi ?''

'' D'avoir été une si monumentale déception qui me laisse un souvenir de celle qui fût vraiment ma mère... parfaitement intacte.'' Répondit Elena avec audace et je sentais mon cœur flûter dans ma cage thoracique avec nostalgie comme le souvenir de ma mère traversa mon esprit.

Je fronçais les sourcils comme le masque impassible d'Isobel semblait se fissurer quelque peu aux mots d'Elena avant de déglutir comme le vampire fixa intensément ma sœur.

'' Au revoir, Elena … Saches que tant que tu auras les deux Salvatore à ton bras, tu courras à ta perte … Katherine a été plus futée, elle a su échapper à tour ça. Mais nous savons tous que tu n'es pas Katherine.''

Je regardais le dos fuyant d'Isobel avec perplexité comme ses derniers s'attardaient sur mon esprit et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensée qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si erroné.

Je prenais un léger pas en arrière comme Stefan enlaça Elena pour la rassurer et ne pu m'empêcher de chercher pour l'autre vampire simplement pour apercevoir sa marche au loin. Pour une raison quelconque, mes jambes me faisaient mal comme si je devais courir après lui mais mon esprit me priait tout simplement de rester. Mon corps était en désaccord et je rapprochais mes bras autour de ma poitrine comme un sentiment de protection jusqu'à ce que je sentis les bras familier de Stefan m'encercler dans une accolade réconfortante.

Je prenais place dans l'un des stand du grill avec un profond soupir et me sentais vidée comme jamais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu toute mon énergie. Mon esprit était en perpétuel overdrive depuis que j'avais laisser le parc pour rejoindre Félix au Grill comme il me l'avait demander. Les mots d'Isobel clair comme du cristallin dans mes oreilles. Au fond, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Depuis que les frères Salvatore étaient arrivé en ville, nos vies avaient été un grand gâchis. Seulement, mon attachement envers les deux vampires semblaient juste avoir troublé mon esprit. J'avais été si prompt à juger Elena et son déni mais je l'étais certainement tout autant quant il en venait aux deux frères.

Je jouais distraitement avec une salière dans l'attente de mon plus proche ami et soudain, la révélation de plus tôt resurgit dans mon esprit.

 _Il se souci de Mila._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu signifier. Et encore, pourquoi j'avais ressenti ce profond sentiment inconnu dans le fond de ma poitrine quand elle avait révéler l'amour qu'il portait à Elena. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais j'étais certaine du sentiment oppressant.

Rien que d'y penser, mes canaux lacrymaux semblaient beaucoup plus sensible et je pouvais sentir les larmes sur le point de faire leurs apparitions. Je sentais mon cœur se gonflé avec le poids des mots et resserra ma prise sur la salière avant de légèrement sursauter quand une main pâle recouvrit ma plus petite.

Mon regard glissa de la main au bras jusqu'à l'épaule avant de rencontrer les orbes brunes concernées de Félix.

'' Hey, ça va ?''

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je songeais à lui mentir mais une larme coulant le long de ma joue me trahi avant même que je puisse formuler un mensonge et bientôt, je me retrouvais enfermé dans une étreinte d'ours par Félix.

 **Hey là, les amis !**

 **Il a été un certain depuis que je n'ai pas publié mais vos avis et le grand retour de TVD & TO m'ont redonné l'inspiration pour continuer cette histoire. Donc voilà, un tout nouveau chapitre fraîchement terminé. Nous sommes à un épisode de la fin de la saison 1 et enfin, nous pourrons entrer dans le vif du sujet :) **

**Espérons que cela vous plaisent et n'hésiter pas à faire partager vos pensées.**

 **Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,**

 **Xoxo :-***


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapitre 22_

 _Quelque chose va arriver. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, ni pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui me donne ce sentiment. Cela fait plusieurs jours que ce sentiment me ronge et m'obsède. Il me tient éveillé et quand je réussi à fermer les yeux, ses rêves étranges apparaissent._

Je détachais la bille de mon stylo de la page défraîchi et regarda mes écrits pendant l'espace d'un instant. Les cries et les acclamations venant de Carol Lockwood pouvait être entendu en arrière fond tandis que les rayons du soleil glissaient sur ma peau tels des diamants. Mon regard s'attarda sur le sol herbeux du parc et bientôt, j'étais retirer dans le souvenir de mon rêve.

 _Pied nu. C'était la première chose que je constatais comme je regardais mes orteils s'enfoncer dans le sol terreux. Un épais brouillard s'installa tout autour de moi jusqu'à ce que plusieurs rires se firent entendre au loin. Je relevais brusquement ma tête pour apercevoir une brèche de lumière dans ce brouillard mystique. Elle était éclatante, presque comme un halo et je me sentais étrangement attirer vers elle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me déplaçais vers le faisceau de lumière et plus j'avançais, plus elle devenait forte. Je devais protéger mes yeux de son intensité et hésita un instant dans mon ascension quand les rires retentirent à nouveau. Ils semblaient familiers. Comme une sorte de souvenir lointain._

 _Puis, comme elle était apparu, le trou de lumière se mit à rétrécir, s'éloignant un peu plus de moi à chaque seconde. Sans une arrière pensée, je me mis à courir et courir pour tenter de l'atteindre mais s'était comme ci chaque pas que je prenais, elle me fuyait. Je tendais la main devant moi dans l'espoir de la toucher quand je fus absorbé. La lumière m'enveloppa tel un cocon et avant même que je puisse me retirer, je tombais._

 _Et je tombais dur._

 _Je lâchais un hoquet de douleur quand ma joue heurta de plein fouet une surface rugueuse et resta un moment couché, mes yeux clos comme j'attendais le prochain déménagement quand les rires m'interpellèrent à nouveau. Je flashais mes yeux ouverts simplement pour les refermer aussitôt à la sensation d'agression que je ressentis._

 _La lumière. Elle était partout. J'attendis un moment avant de réessayer et ouvris enfin les yeux pour constater que je me trouvais dans une forêt. Un oiseau se mit à chanter sur mon côté droit et je tournais la tête pour le regarder dans la curiosité. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur moi et partageait exactement la même curiosité que j'éprouvais. Un lent sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres comme je me hissais sur mes pieds à l'aide de mes bras et regarda tout autour de moi._

 _Soudain, plusieurs traces de pas rapide m'alertèrent. Je cassais ma tête sur le côté pour apercevoir des silhouette flou dans les buissons. Ils semblaient être une femme et un homme. Il courait après elle et je réalisais bientôt que les rires venaient d'eux._

'' Mila ?''

Je clignotais le souvenir loin comme je cassais mon regard du sol pour simplement rencontrer les orbes brunes qui me rappelaient de Félix.

'' Tyler.'' Reconnus-je avec un sourire bienveillant en coinçant mon stylo comme marque page dans mon carnet avant de le fermer et le laisser reposer sur mes genoux.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de reparler de ce qu'il m'avait confier la dernière fois et je devais admettre qu'avec mes récents moments passés avec Félix, je m'étais retrouvé plus de fois que je pouvais compter à les comparer.

'' Je te dérange ?'' Demanda-t-il en pointant mon vieux carnet en cuir avec un sourcil en hausse.

'' Non ! J'avais fini de toute manière.'' Déclarais-je avant de me tourner complètement sur le côté pour lui faire face en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'indécision.'' Alors…''

'' Alors …'' Répéta Tyler semblant tout aussi mal à l'aise que je l'étais et bientôt un silence tendu s'installa entre nous.

Je jouais maladroitement avec la rognure de mon carnet et regardant n'importe où sauf au garçon qui se trouvait à mes côtés et creusais mon cerveau pour désamorcer le malentendu quand mon regard attrapa deux silhouettes familières.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vraiment revu les deux frères Salvatores depuis l'échange avec Isobel. J'étais encore bouleversé avec tout mes sentiments inconnu et je ne savais pas comment les interpréter. De plus, chaque fois que je me laissais pensé à mon amitié avec Stefan, les mots d'Isobel ne cesseraient de refaire une apparition à l'arrière de mon esprit et je n'avais toujours pas trouver un argument pour les contrer. Elle avait raison et je détestais cela.

Les deux frères semblaient dans une sorte d'argument et par le grand sourire narquois de Damon, je doutais qu'il devait être entrain de jouer avec les nerfs de Stefan. Le vampire avait juste un don pour énervé les gens et je le savais de première main. Cependant, la connaissance du sujet de cet argument me fit pincer ma joue dans la légère irritation et je ressentais à nouveau cette nostalgie remplir ma poitrine.

Si je devais suivre la théorie de mes sentiments selon Félix, il était parce que je me souciais de Damon comme l'ami que je refusais reconnaître. Depuis ce fameux soir au Grill, Félix avait fait une mission personnel de me faire avouer mon attachement au vampire, en vain bien évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir par mes sentiments. Je savais qui était Damon Salvatore et même si une petite part d'humanité restait, il était toujours l'infame vampire qui avait tenter de me tuer à plusieurs reprises. Je ne tenais aucune rancœur à son égard car je m'étais résolu. Il était ce qu'il était et peu importe ce que Stefan ou Elena pensaient, il ne changerait jamais.

J'étais tellement concentré sur les deux vampires que j'aurai probablement manquer la source de leurs nouvelles intérêt si Tyler ne m'avait pas fait remarquer l'entrée d'Elena ou plutôt le sosie de Katherine, elle-même.

L'image de 1864 surgit dans mon esprit comme je regardais ses longs cheveux autrefois lisse maintenant remonté dans des boucles serrées tombant dans son dos et sur une robe jaune et verte à cerceaux typiquement d'époque.

Je restais totalement abasourdi comme elle fit une révérence d'époque avant de sourire à l'attention des deux hommes et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de serrer mes poings dans l'exaspération à la prochaine constations de mon voisin.

'' Ow ! Les deux Salvatore sont littéralement entrain de baver sur ta sœur.''

Je cassais aussitôt mon regard du trio pour rétrécir mes orbes bleutés sur Tyler comme je grommelais dans ma barbe.''Ouais, pathétique.''

Instantanément, Tyler détacha son regard pour me jauger plus attentivement avant de hausser un sourcil, inquisiteur.'' C'est quoi l'histoire entre ses trois là de toute manière ?''

Je roulais des yeux dans l'ennui et me repoussa plus loin contre le dossier du banc sur lequel nous siégions avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine dans la consternation.''Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.''

Un faible rire secoua les épaules de Tyler comme il se tourna vers moi me faisant le jauger avec curiosité.

'' Tu sais que tu es plutôt mystérieuse, non ? Réponses énigmatiques, attitude détachée et expressions pensives.'' Énuméra Tyler avec un sourire en coin me faisant moi-même éclater dans un sourire amusé.

'' Mystérieuse ?'' Me moquais-je, me détendant d'avantage avant de poinçonner son épaule ludique.'' Je ne savais pas que j'étais surveillé, Lockwood.''

Il dévisagea mon poing avec un sourire légèrement surprit avant de hausser ses épaules d'une manière décontractée.'' C'est seulement des trucs que j'ai remarqué.''

Une expression de surprise s'empara de mes traits comme je réalisais ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était étrange de pensée que Tyler Lockwood lui-même, avait regarder plus de deux minutes hors de sa petite personne pour me remarquer. Je réalisais que je m'étais finalement trompé sur lui. Il n'était pas seulement le petit gamin pourri gâté que j'avais préposé au tout début. En fait, plus je passais du temps avec lui et plus je me retrouvais à le comparer à mon meilleur ami, Félix. Ils avaient étonnement beaucoup plus de point similaires que je l'aurai pensé et je trouvais à apprécier autant la compagnie de Tyler que celle de Félix. Cependant, cela me rappela que si ils partageaient des traits de caractères positifs, ils en partageaient également de très négatifs, comme ce très gros problème de colère. Durant les derniers jours que j'avais passé avec Félix, je l'avais regardé poinçonner un mur et avait même été obligé de l'empêcher de rentrer dans des combats à multiples reprises. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et je devais sérieusement obtenir plus d'information sur ce problème.

Je reprenais une expression sérieuse comme je serrais légèrement mon carnet dans l'appréhension.'' Hey, Tyler. Ont a jamais vraiment reparler de ce que tu m'as confier la dernière fois.''

Un lavage de compréhension tomba sur le visage ciselé de Tyler et il regarda autour de nous avant de déglutir.'' Oh, ouais, ça. Fait pas attention, j'étais seulement travaillé avec Matt et des trucs.''

J'arquais un sourcil incrédule voyant facilement à travers son mensonge.'' Tu m'attends vraiment à avaler ça ?''

Dès que les mots avaient quittés mes lèvres, Tyler bondit sur ses pieds et me lança un éclat mortellement glacial qui me cloua littéralement sur place.

'' Je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien, d'accord. Juste abandonne et occupe-toi de tes affaires, Mila.''

Je levais les bras au ciel en soupirant lourdement comme je regardais Tyler s'échapper à grande enjambée avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez en murmurant, frustré.'' Et … encore fois avec les changements d'humeur.''

'' Qu'est-ce avec tout les murmures, maintenant ?''

Je sursautais en lâchant un cri digne d'une fillette comme je me retournais avec des yeux larges simplement pour rencontrer l'expression béat de Damon.

'' Argh ! Va au diable ! '' Sifflais-je acerbe en frappant durement son épaule avant de ranger rapidement mon carnet dans mon sac et me hissa sur mes pieds dans l'espoir d'échapper au vampire.

Bien évidemment cela était un espoir vain comme le vampire m'emboîta le pas rapidement.

'' Peux pas faire, tu me manquerais trop.'' Loua Damon avec un sourire prétentieux me faisant lever les yeux au ciel dans l'ennui.

'' Y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu me suis ou tu veux simplement rendre de ma vie un enfer ?'' Cassais-je déjà ennuyé avec sa simple présence.

J'étais déjà aux prises avec mes sentiments et ma conscience alors le dernier que je devais était le fameux vampire à me tourmenter.

Damin mima une fausse expression innocente en apportant sa main à sa poitrine.'' Devrais-je avoir une raison pour profiter de ta compagnie ?'' Je jetais un regard pointu de côté à son attention mais il continua simplement sa diatribe sarcastique.'' Après tout, nous sommes à la fête des fondateurs, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et Bonnie a désactivé l'invention qui menaçait de me tuer …''

'' Sans parler que Stefan est maintenant bourré d'insécurités au sujet d'Elena et toi ! Tout est bien qui fini bien sur la planète Damon.'' L'interrompis-je sarcastique en roulant exagérément des yeux.'' On a compris.''

'' Oh ! Oh ! Attends !'' M'interpella Damon avec un expression béat avant de continuer en jubilant.'' Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas me donner le fameux discours « t'approche pas de la copine de mon meilleur ami » ?''

Je me stoppai net dans mon élan pour le dévisager, outrée avant de secouer ma tête, indignée et accélérer le pas, maintenant agacée avec le vampire.

'' Oh aller, Mila !'' Tenta Damon pour me retenir mais je continuais de l'ignorer.'' Tu es exactement comme Stefan. Aucun sens de l'humour.''

Je serrais mes poings comme je le fusillais du regard par-dessus mon épaule.'' Tu es vraiment un connard, tu sais ça.'''

Après cela, je me retournais et commença à me mêler à la foule grandissante comme le défilé de char s'apprêtait à commencer. Carol Lockwood était évidemment la commentatrice de l'événement et je tentais de faire abstraction de sa voix nasillarde comme je me tenais devant une vitrine d'un magasin en attendant les bras croisés le défilé.

Honnêtement, je n'avais aucun intérêt dans cette foutu fête mais Jenna avait insisté pour que je sois présente depuis que Jérémy et Elena participaient et je devais maintenant rester ici et m'ennuyer à mourir. Félix avait encore quelque problème à rester auprès de ses parents depuis l'annonce de l'infidélité de sa mère donc cela voulait dire que je devais me tenir par moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'il décidait que la voie était suffisamment libre de ses parents pour se présenter lui-même. J'avais aperçu les Fell plus tôt et je doutais que Félix serait ici avant très longtemps.

'' Et bien, je n'aurai pas pensé te voir ici.'' Surgit soudain une voix familière à mes côtés et je me tournais pour simplement rencontrer le sourire amical de Rick.'' Laisse-moi prendre une conjecture et dire : Jenna !''

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire en coin.'' Étant donné ta présence, je suppose que tu sais à quel point, il est dur de lui résister.''

'' Vrai.'' Un rire puissant secoua ses épaules comme il tourna son attention sur le défilé.'' Mais étonnement, je suis ici de mon plein gré.'' Il se pencha sur moi feignant une mine conspirateur.'' Devoirs de professeur.''

Une expression de compréhension tomba sur visage dans le souvenir.'' Oh, c'est vrai. C'est toi qui a supervisé le défilé, non ?''

'' Entre autre.'' Accepta-t-il en dodelinant de la tête comme il se mit à applaudir à l'approche du char de Jérémy.'' Mais Caroline était celle qui a prit en charge.''

'' Oh, j'imagine.''

Je me mis a applaudir et lâcha un profond soupir lasse quand Jérémy évita délibérément mon regard ce qui interpella l'attention d'Alaric.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre-vous deux ?'' Demanda-t-il curieux me faisant soupirer dans la défaite.

'' Il est au courant.'' Une expression choquée et alarmée traversa les traits d'Alaric et je me pressais d'expliquer.'' Il cherchait le journal d'Elena et j'en avais assez de lui mentir constamment alors je le lui ai donné. Il sait tout. Et maintenant, il nous détestent.''

'' J'avais prévenu Elena, il avait des soupçons.'' Expliqua Alaric en lâchant un soupir à son tour comme il pinça le pont de son nez.''Mila, vous n'êtes que des adolescents. Vous ne devriez pas être mêlés à tout ça. C'est dangereux.''

Je dévisageais Alaric dans un silence comme je remarquais son expression sincèrement concerné et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir une légère fosse dans mon estomac. Je savais qu'il avait raison, j'en étais consciente mais la situation était beaucoup plus complexe que cela.

Cependant, je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer ses propos.'' Je sais.''

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi comme je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le char d'Elena et Stefan quand j'aperçus ma sœur saluer une tête brune dans la foule. Je reconnaissais la forme de Bonnie ainsi que celle de Damon et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser quand Bonnie avait désenchanté l'invention.

Pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnu, je soupçonnais la sorcière de nous avoir rouler. J'avais passé suffisamment de temps avec elle pour connaître que son ressentiment était plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait laissé croire et même si elle affirmait qu'Elena était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle l'avait fait pour elle, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de douter. Elle avait éviter de rencontrer mon regard ce jour-là, comme si elle savait que je comprendrais sa supercherie dès que je rencontrais ses orbes émeraudes. Sans parler, qu'avant ce jour, Bonnie avait semblé très prompt à rétablir notre soi-disant amitié mais depuis ce jour, s'était comme si elle avait complètement disparu de mon entourage.

Cependant, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle restait totalement innocente et une partie de moi, espérait encore pouvoir lui faire confiance. Je ne pouvais pas nié que j'avais grandi friands de la sorcière et avais même trouvé en elle, ma première amie. Seulement, nos divergences d'opinion semblaient peut-être trop importante pour continuer cette amitié.

Après toute mes idées noires, j'avais décider de sécher le reste du défilé et avais trouvé refuge dans l'un des stand du Grill. Je regardais pour probablement la centième fois mon cellulaire simplement pour voir que je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Félix et fini par claquer ma tête sur la surface plane de la table dans l'ennui total.

Si avant j'avais été si facilement comblé par ma solitude, maintenant tous ce que je voulais était tout sauf me retrouver seule. Cela impliquait que je devais pensée et si je pensais alors et bien … vous avez vu le résultat plus haut.

Je sentis une nouvelle présence à mes côtés et lâcha la première chose sur mon esprit.'' Je suis une cause perdue.''

Un rire familier m'interpella et je décollais ma tête de la table pour regarder Stefan qui arborait un grand sourire amusé.'' Qui a le sens de la dramaturgie, maintenant ?''

Je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui et mima une grimace avant de lever les yeux.'' Pas drôle, garçon vampire. Pas drôle du tout.''

'' Aller, Mila.'' Je sentis un léger coup d'épaule m'obligeant à jauger son expression soudainement concernée.'' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

Je manquais de murmurer : ''Beaucoup de choses !'' mais serra les lèvres et commença à jouer distraitement avec la salière.

Je versais une traînée de grain blanc sur la table avant de reposer la salière sur le côté et dessina distraitement des formes pour tenter d'éviter le regard persistant de Stefan.

Bientôt, une large main pâle recouvrit la mienne, me stoppant dans ma stimulation et j'étais maintenant obliger de faire un contact visuel avec le vampire qui semblait d'avantage soucieux maintenant par mon silence.

'' Mila, parle-moi. Qu'elle est le problème ?''

Je haussais distraitement les épaules avant de forcer un sourire faux.'' Rien, Stefan. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. Ne pas prendre les choses trop à cœur.''

Un froncement de sourcils sévère vint s'installer sur le beau visage du plus jeune Salvatore comme il croisa ses bras sur sa large poitrine maintenant vêtu d'un tee-shirt gris à col en V recouvert d'une veste à capuche et d'une veste cintrée noires qu'il avait troqué à la place de son costume d'époque.

'' Tu réalises que même si je ne pouvais pas actuellement entendre tes battements de cœur sauter, je pourrais toujours dire quand tu me mens.''

J'écarquillais les yeux en me débattant avec ma bouche pour trouver un mensonge pour me sortir de cela mais ne pouvais tout simplement rien trouver dans mon esprit vierge. C'était comme si les mots m'avaient complètement échapper.

Heureusement pour moi, quelque chose d'autre interpella l'attention du vampire loin de moi comme il bondit soudainement sur ses pieds avec une expression lointaine et il commença à marcher en direction de la sortie quand il s'arrêta en pleine étape et se retourna vers moi avec une expression déterminé.'' Nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation, Mila.''

Je me laissais retomber contre mon siège en massant mes tempes dans le soulagement quand le bassement du siège à mes côtés m'interpella, m'indiquant qu'une nouvelle personne m'avait rejointe.

Je tournais ma tête sur le côté dans la fatigue et lâcha un soupir agacée à peine audible à la vue de ma sœur aînée semblant contrariée.

'' Jérémy me déteste.''

Je roulais des yeux à cela et mourrais d'envie de me frapper ici et maintenant.'' Il nous déteste toute les deux, je te rappelle. Donc ne pas agir comme si tu étais la seule à souffrir de la situation.''

Les yeux bruns mousseux d'Elena s'élargir à mon ton abrupt et je savais que j'avais été probablement injuste mais honnêtement, prendre en considération ses sentiments étaient le dernier de mes soucis. Après tout, tous le monde prenait en compte ses sentiments et même si cela pouvait paraître enfantin, je voulais aussi recevoir un peu d'attention.

Elena semblait saisir cela comme elle posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et me donna son fameux regard de pitié.'' Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment demandé comment tu te sentais sur toute la situation.''

Je savais que je devrais être rebuté par son ton de pitié mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour prendre compte et décida de lui répondre honnêtement à la place.

'' Sur quoi, hein ?'' Rétorquais-je tranchante en froncement légèrement les sourcils.'' Sur le fait que mon meilleur ami est un vampire et que ma sœur est sa petite-amie ? Oh, non, j'ai encore mieux. Que le dite meilleur ami m'a utilisé comme un os à mâchouiller et qu'il a voulu se suicider plus tard parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Ou alors parce que le frère psychopathe pour qui j'éprouve un lien flippant d'attachement est aussi tombé en amour avec ma sœur, reproduisant un schéma datant de 150 ans.''

 _POV Elena_

Elena dévisagea sa petite sœur complètement abasourdi. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre à cela. D'une part, elle était vraiment choqué que Mila avait même voulu partager ses sentiments quand on savait qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout, il y a encore quelque mois mais d'un autre côté, elle regrettait même de lui avoir posé la question. Si leur lien avait toujours été fort quand elles étaient plus jeunes, Mila et elle avaient totalement grandit à l'opposé et elle ne savait plus comment agir avec elle. De plus, elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pourrait apporter un quelconque réconfort pour la brune. Sa sœur avait toujours été têtu et écoutait rarement pour elle. Elena devait reconnaître que quand il en venait à sa sœur, elle avait tendance à l'oublier et ignorer ses sentiments parce que s'était probablement plus facile. Comme lorsque leurs parents étaient mort, même si regarder Mila dépérir un peu plus chaque jour avait été un vrai crève-cœur, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'aider donc, elle l'avait laissé gérer son propre deuil.

Seulement, maintenant, elle s'était ouverte à elle et même là encore, elle ne savait toujours pas comment l'aider. Étrangement, Elena se trouvait dans une situation vaguement familière. Bien. Moins le fait que Stefan n'avait pas essayé de la mordre comme il avait fait avec Mila mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle s'était aussi attaché à Damon. Elle avait accepté l'idée d'être son amie en dépit de tout mais Mila, elle, semblait encore au prise avec ce fait.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Elena cassa de sa stupeur pour voir Mila vérifié ses messages.

 _POV Mila_

Je verrouillais mon écran avant de bondir sur mes pieds et jeta un regard sur Elena. Encore une fois, ma sœur n'avait été d'aucune utilité et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce petit trou de mélancolie dans ma poitrine. Nous avions été si proche une fois.

Elle semblait sortir de sa stupeur et me regarda avec un regard semblable au mien et je signais maladroitement à mon téléphone.'' Je dois y aller. Félix m'attends.''

''Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.'' Accepta Elena d'une petite voix déçu comme un froncement de sourcils entacha son visage en forme de cœur. Je haussais le sentiment de nostalgie de mes épaule et m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand la voix d'Elena me stoppa dans mon élan.'' Mila, je sais que les derniers mois n'ont pas vraiment été … facile pour toi. Pour nous. Mais je te promets que les choses iront mieux.''

C'était des foutaises et elle le savait.

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux en accélérant le pas vers la sortie et tenta d'ignorer l'amertume qui me consumait. Je me demandais encore pourquoi j'avais même fait l'effort de m'ouvrir à elle.

'' Pas touche ! Obtiens ta propre barbe à papa.'' Siffla Félix d'une manière ludique comme il repoussa ma main de l'objet actuel de ma convoitise.

'' Oh, allez, Félix !'' Gémis-je feignant une moue en coinçant ma lèvre inférieur entre mes dents.'' J'ai faim.''

Nous étions actuellement assis sur l'espace d'herbe donnant sur la grande place de Mystic Falls qui donnaient l'accès parfait pour les feux d'artifices de plus tard et je tentais désespérément d'obtenir un morceau de barbe à papa pour stopper les grondements de mon estomac.

Le brun rétrécit ses orbes brunes sur moi tandis qu'il me pointait du doigt.'' Oh, non ! Arrête ça, immédiatement ! Je ne tomberais pas pour ça.'' Je me rapprochais de lui en pliant mes mains ensemble dans une dernière tentative de le faire craquer et bientôt, il lâcha un grognement avant de me tendre le nuage rose dans la reddition.'' Très bien ! Tiens ! Voilà, heureuse ?''

Je faisais un spectacle d'engloutir un morceau de barbe à papa dans ma bouche et hocha vigoureusement la tête dans l'appréciation avant de répondre la bouche pleine avec un sourire malicieux.'' Hum. Très.''

'' Hum. Quel classe !'' Déclara Félix avec une mine dégoûté tandis que j'avalais le reste du nuage avant d'arborer une expression béat et Félix roula des yeux.'' Tu sais qu …''

''Quoi ?'' Je fronçais les sourcils à l'expression soudain de rage de Félix et sentis aussitôt l'inquiétude comme je tentais d'obtenir son attention, en vain.'' Hey, Félix, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Après la troisième tentatives, je décidais de regarder moi-même par-dessus mon épaule pour savoir ce qui aurait pu bouleversé autant Félix et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la compréhension quand je vis nul autre que le maire Lockwood nous approcher.

'' Félix, Mila.'' Reconnu le maire agité.'' Comment vous êtes venu ici ?''

Je fronçais les sourcils légèrement surprise par sa question mais son expression sévère me força répondre.

'' Euh … '' Je lançais un regard sur Félix dans l'expectative mais le trouva simplement en fusillant le maire du regard qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'agitation du maire.'' Jenna m'a déposé mais Félix a prit son camion. Bien, Félix ?''

'' Très bien. Félix tu vas ramené Mila à la maison, d'accord.'' Exigea le maire me laissant d'autant plus confuse quant à toute son agitation.

Soudain, Félix bondit sur ses pieds et se posta face à face avec M. Lockwood me forçant à me lever à mon tour et regarder les deux hommes dans l'appréhension.

'' Et si on veux rester ?'' Défia Félix, son ton froid et dur comme il donna un éclat de mort à l'homme plus âgé.

'' Je suis le maire ici, d'accord et quand je donne un ordre, tu m'obéis, mon garçon.'' Explosa le maire en empoignant soudainement le bras de Félix et commença à le tirer dans le sens opposé.

'' Lâcher-moi ! '' Persifla dangereusement Félix, perdant de plus en plus son contrôle comme il commençait à se débattre contre la prise de l'homme.'' Je ne suis pas votre garçon.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique sachant que rien de bon ne découlerait de cet affrontement et ne tarda pas à m'interposer.'' M. Lockwood, relâchez-le. S'il vous plaît.''

Le maire plissa ses yeux sombre sur Félix avant de les décaler sur moi.'' Rentre chez toi, Félix. Maintenant ! Et emmène Mila avec toi.''

Sur ce, le maire publia son bras et fit demi-tour, nous laissant totalement confus et abasourdi par ses actions.

Je regardais Félix pour voir une expression de profonde colère mais aussi de chagrin et je savais que la soirée était terminé pour nous.

Je posais doucement ma main sur son bras pour le faire me regarder et lui donna un faible sourire réconfortant.'' Allez, viens. Je vais te laisser me faire regarder pitch perfect.''

Quand Félix me donna simplement un hochement de tête avant de commencer à me suivre, je savais que la rencontre avec le maire Lockwood l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir pour le garçon. Je bouclais mon bras avec le sien et commença à marcher à travers la foule pour rejoindre le SUV de Félix.

Nous n'avions même pas fait deux pas que la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Je débattais en interne pour simplement l'ignorer seulement mon interlocuteur semblait persistant.

'' Oh, dieu !'' Grommelais-je en piochant avec irritation dans ma poche avant de rouler ouvertement des yeux à la lecture de l'identifiant. J'apportais le mobile à mon oreille et attendu les foutaises à venir avec ennui.

'' Où es-tu ?'' Explosa la voix à travers le récepteur semblant soucieuse de nul autre que Damon Salvatore me faisant froncer les sourcils.

'' Décidément pas assez loin de toi puisque j'arrive encore à entendre ta vo … ''

'' Ce n'est pas le moment, Mila.'' Cassa Damon semblant réellement inquiet maintenant.'' Les vampires du tombeau sont là et visent les descendants des fondateurs alors tu as intérêt à déguerpir et vite.''

Je resserrais ma prise sur le téléphone en regardant Félix avec une expression totalement paniqué.'' Qu'en est-il d'Elena et Stefan ? Oh mon dieu, Jérémy.''

'' Déjà prit en charge.'' Répliqua Damon devenant de plus en plus impatient.'' Juste va-t'en Mila.''

'' Mais … ''

Je n'avais pas le temps de continuer ma phrase comme la tonalité retentit et je baissais mon téléphone pour regarder Félix complètement horrifié par ce qui allait suivre. Je devais nous faire sortir d'ici.

'' Mila, qu'est-ce qu … ''

'' Viens, on doit y aller.'' Le coupais-je en empoignant son bras et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide.

Je tirais Félix de plus bel comme il se débattait contre mon atteinte et sentais le soulagement laver sur moi comme j'aperçus le fameux camion rouge au loin. Je comblais le reste d'espace entre notre seule issu de sortie et m'arrêta juste devant la porte conductrice avant de me tourner vers Félix qui ne faisait aucun mouvement pour obtenir à l'intérieur.

''Félix, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit sortir delà.'' Déclarais-je devenant de plus en plus paniqué à mesure que les secondes passaient.

'' Pourquoi ?'' Cassa-t-il durement me faisant écarquillé les yeux.'' Et ne me donne pas un foutu mensonge, d'accord ? Je veux la vérité, Mila.''

Je regardais tout le monde derrière nous sentant la panique devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable à l'idée des vampires du tombeaux et pouvais sentir mes mains trembler dans l'anxiété avant que je reposais mes yeux alarmés sur Félix.'' Je ne peux pas te dire mais nous devons partir. Immédiatement. Juste crois-moi, Félix.''

'' Non.''

'' Quoi ?'' Je restais bouche bée devant son refus et recula d'un pas légèrement effrayé comme il prit un pas en avant et me pointa du doigt avec une expression furibond.

'' J'en ai assez de tout tes mensonges. Tu dis que tu es mon amie et pourtant, tu continues. Mes parents m'ont déjà menti toute ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre menteurs dans ma vie.'' Cingla Félix crûment, me faisant culpabilisé un peu plus à chaque mots.

Je faisais un pas de côté totalement tétanisé par la peine et sentis un trou béant se former dans ma poitrine comme Félix accéléra au loin.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela venait de se passer.

'' Mila ?'' Je me retournais dans un état de stupeur à l'entente de mon prénom avant de faire une course sans même réfléchir vers mon jumeau. Je refermais mes bras sur lui comme les larmes coulaient librement le long de mes joues et tenais à mon frère comme à une bouée de sauvetage.'' Hey, Mila ! Hey ! Chut ! Ça va, aller.''

Je ne m'étais pas senti autant comme ça depuis longtemps. Ce sentiment de perte était persistant et même lorsque Jérémy m'avait tenu, il était resté. Bien, je supposais que le fait que dès que mon jumeau me lâchant comme si je l'avais brûler dès l'instant où nous avions franchi le pas de la porte n'avait pas aider non plus.

Honnêtement, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais et la seul personne à qui je voulais parler, me détestais. Je détestais mentir à Félix mais après ce qui s'était passé avec Bonnie et Jérémy depuis qu'ils étaient dans le secret me faisaient trop peur. Je le reconnaissais, j'avais peur. En fait, j'étais terrifié. Alaric avait raison. Nous n'étions que des adolescents qui naviguaient à travers un monde de cauchemars et cela ne s'arrêtera pas avant longtemps. Chaque fois que l'ont pensait que tout allait revenir à la normale quelque chose finissait par surgir de nulle part et entraînait plus de danger que nous pouvions même l'imaginer. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans une spirale sans fin avec aucun moyen de sortie. J'étais piégé.

Un sentiment d'oppression alourdi ma poitrine et je devais à tout pris sortir de ma chambre. Je pouvais sentir mes poumons se comprimés et mes voies respiratoires devenir de plus en plus étroites. Je bondissais sur mes pieds chancelant en tenant ma poitrine dans la douleur et entendis ma respiration sifflante. Je faisais une crise de panique. Je savais que je devais prendre des respirations profonde mais s'était trop pour moi. En quelque enjambées, j'ouvrais ma porte dans un grand slam et tomba presque à la renverse si ce n'était pas pour la table dans le coin. Je m'appuyais les deux mains à plat sur la table pour me tenir debout et ferma les yeux serrés en commençant à compter mes respirations dans ma têtes. Je devais le contrôlé. Il était hors de question que je me laissais contrôler par les attaques à nouveau.

 _'' 1, 2, 3...'' Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.'' Allez … 1, 2...''_

Je sentis mon cœur se stabiliser bientôt suivi de ma respiration et resta dans la même position un peu plus longtemps avant de me risquer à ouvrir les yeux. Ma poitrine était encore quelque peu endolori mais sinon tout semblait être de retour à la normale. Je relâchais un soupir de soulagement quand j'entendis l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée suivi de près par la voix en colère de Jenna.

'' A quoi tu joues Elena ?''

Je fronçais les sourcils comme je m'avançais vers les escaliers et m'appuya contre la barrière pour voir Elena répondre à Jenna d'un ton sec tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers avec sa robe d'époque dans une main.'' J'ai pas envie d'en parler.''

La brune me remarqua et arqua la tête sur le côté avec un sourire en coin et je sentis les poils sur mes bras se hérissés.'' On ne t'a jamais dit qu'espionner était une très vilaine chose ?''

J'accentuais mon froncement de sourcils et haussa les épaules pour balayer ce sentiment étrange. Ce devait juste être la ressemblance avec la photo de Katherine et les derniers événements qui me mettaient un peu sur le bord.

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Demandais-je laissant ma voix désintéressé même si la colère de Jenna avait piqué ma curiosité à vif.

Le sourire d'Elena s'agrandit conspirateur comme elle marcha tout droit pour sa chambre et je suivais après elle d'autant plus intéressé maintenant. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'éprouvais soudainement autant d'intérêt chez ma sœur aînée mais il y avait quelque chose qui attirait ma curiosité.

Je m'appuyais contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine avec un sourcil levé en signe d'impatience comme elle prenait tout son temps pour posé sa housse de vêtements sur son lit.

''Et bien ?''

'' La patience est une vertu, Mila.'' Chanta Elena en me pointant du doigt d'une manière complice me faisant la dévisager dans l'incrédulité.

Elena n'avait jamais été autant étrange. Enfin, elle l'était toujours pour moi mais elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi … comment dire … guillerette.

'' Est-ce que tu as pris des drogues ou quelque chose ?'' Demandais-je légèrement soucieuse comme son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

Dieu, elle était effrayante. Comment pouvait-elle sourire autant, d'ailleurs. Même le sourire de Damon était moins rampant que le sien.

Puis soudain, Elena se mit à grogner légèrement en signe d'irritation et perdu son sourire comme elle roula ouvertement des yeux avec attitude.'' Relax, Mila. Je suis censé être la sœur aînée ici.''

Je restais totalement figé dans le choc à son attitude tellement contraire et bien … à elle avant de me redresser dans l'ennui quand je vis son sourire à nouveau.

'' Argh ! Peu importe. Tu es trop étrange pour moi.'' Déclarais-je en sortant dans le couloir quand sa prochaine révélation me stoppa net dans mon élan.

'' Bien, va-t'en ! Tu ne saurais rien à propos de mon baiser avec Damon.''

Je fixais l'espace vide devant pendant ce qui me semblait une éternité avant de faire volte-face sentant ma colère prendre le relais de mon état abasourdi.

'' Tu as fais quoi ?'' Explosais-je en prenant un pas en avant, menaçante comme Elena se contenta de hausser un sourcil de légère surprise à ma réaction avant qu'un nouveau sourire narquois orna ses traits alimentant ma colère.

'' Quoi ? Quel est le problème ?'' Demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalante avant d'avoir l'audace d'arborer une mine innocente.

'' Non mais je rêve.'' Cassais-je en levant les bras au ciel dans l'indignation totale.'' Le simple fait que tu te demandes quel est le problème prouve combien tu es hors de ton esprit. Tu es courant que Stefan est mon meilleur ami ? Oui, Stefan ! Ton petit-ami qui se trouve être le frère de Damon ! ''

Après cette révélation, je m'attendais à tout venant d'Elena mais il semblait qu'elle voulait se surpasser ce soir parce que ce qui suivi me laissa tout simplement sans voix et complètement bouillante de rage.

'' Et alors ? Peut-être que je veux élargir mes options.'' Je restais bouche bée comme elle commença à arpenter sa chambre avec une aura beaucoup plus sombre et calculatrice que d'habitude. Son sourire ne cessait de croître m'exaspérant de plus en plus et je sentis mon cœur coulé dans ma poitrine dans le dégoût total à ses prochains mots.'' Après tout, Stefan m'aime. Mais d'un autre côté, Damon m'aime aussi alors je dois voir lequel me plaît le plus, non ?'' Elle lorgna son miroir, vindicative comme elle bouffa ses cheveux bouclés avant de laisser ses longs doigts fin traîné sur le haut de sa commode.''Ou alors, je peux peut-être avoir les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?''

'' Ow ! Tu t'es prise pour qui ? Katherine ?'' Rétorquais-je froidement, mon ton acerbe démontrant mon dégoût envers la fille qui se faisait appelé ma sœur. '' Faut croire que le fruit ne tombe jamais si loin de l'arbre.''

C'était tout. Je ne pouvais plus en entendre plus. Je faisais demi-tour sans prendre un seul regard sur Elena et fis mon chemin tout droit pour ma chambre avant de claquer aussi fort que possible ma porte dans mon empressement.

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire ce que je venais t'entendre. C'était tellement fou et écœurant. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela à Stefan et avoir la prétention de le frotter à mon visage. Elle savait que je ne garderais jamais ça de lui. Ou du moins, je ne le ferais pas. Mais il sera dévasté et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait en ce moment. Il se remettait à peine de sa crise de sang et Ele … ew ! Je me sentais malade rien qu'à prononcer son prénom.

Je lâchais ma poignée depuis que mes doigts commençaient à virer au bleu à cause de ma prise serré et pris un pas en avant quand la sensation de vibration à l'intérieur de ma poche de jean m'arrêta. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je constatais que c'était seulement mon cellulaire. Je décidais de tout simplement l'ignorer depuis que je n'étais définitivement pas d'humeur pour affronter une nouvelle péripétie dans le monde des vampires et continua mon chemin vers mon lit.

Cependant, il semblerait que mon correspondant ne comprenait pas le sens de l'ignorance puisque ma sonnerie retentit de plus bel me faisant lâcher un grondement irrité avant de céder en plongeant furieusement ma main dans ma poche.

Je ne regardais même pas l'identification de l'appelant et grogna simplement à mon interlocuteur un :''Quoi ?''

Il y avait une longue pause me faisant douter de la présence de mon correspondant quand une voix familière tremblante se fit connaître.'' Mila, tu devrais venir à l'hôpital. Maintenant !''

Puis, c'était tout. La tonalité indiquant que l'appelant avait raccrocher retentit et je baissais mon écran pour confirmer mon soupçon. C'était Félix. Je ne réfléchissais même pas deux fois et attrapa mes clés de mon SUV avant de dévaler les escaliers sans même faire attention à l'atrocité qui se passait dans notre cuisine et passa le seuil de la porte avant de monter dans mon SUV et accélérer en direction de l'hôpital.

 **Et ta da !**

 **Nous avons enfin terminer un chapitre complet de cette histoire :) J'espère que cela vous plait et la direction qu'elle prend aussi.**

 **Qu'est-ce au sujet du mystérieux rêve ?**

 **Ou ses relations complexe avec tant de personnage ?**

 **Dites-moi toute vos pensées et idées pour la suite ! je serais heureuse de les entendre:)  
**

 **Donc petit récap pairing à l'issu de cette première saison :**

 **Damon : 7 - Klaus : 6 - Stefan : 4 - Kol : 1 - Matt : 1 - Kai : 1**

 **N'hésitez toujours pas à faire part de votre avis sur ce point et apporter vos petit arguments pour qui du pourquoi, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir pourquoi un personnage irait mieux avec qu'un autre ;)**

 **En tout cas, merci encore mes petits loups ...**

 **Xoxo :-***


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapitre II.1_

Je tirais le frein à main faisant à peine attention comment je m'étais garé et explosa en trombe de mon camion et me mis à courir tout droit pour les portes de l'hôpital. J'étais juste totalement paniqué qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à Félix après son appel. J'avais perdu beaucoup trop de personne et Félix ne pouvait pas être l'une de ses personnes.

Je marchais activement à travers les couloirs stérile de l'hôpital avec mes bras serré autour de ma poitrine dans l'anxiété et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents à chaque fois que je passais devant une chambre avec un moniteur cardiaque. Les hôpitaux me rendaient tellement mal à l'aise et les souvenirs de la dernière fois que j'étais ici ne faisaient rien pour arranger mon état presque hystérique. Je savais que si je relâchais mes mains de mon corps, elles se mettraient à trembler me prévenant d'une futur attaque de panique et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Je devais vérifié sur Félix avant de perdre tout le reste de mon contrôle. Il devait être bien, non, il serait bien. Il était impossible que je le perdais aussi. Surtout pas après ce qui était arrivé plus tôt.

Le bureau d'accueil entra enfin en vue, interrompant mes pensées morbides et je me précipitais vers la secrétaire quand la seule voix que je voulais entendre m'interpella.

'' Mila ?''

Je me retournais avec mon cœur battant un kilomètre à l'heure et vis Félix qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. Sans réfléchir, je me détachais du bureau de la secrétaire et fonça droit sur le garçon avant de refermer mes bras sur lui et lui donner la plus grande accolade que je pouvais gérer.

'' Félix.'' Respirais-je en relief avant de rapidement m'écarter pour l'inspecter sous toute les coutures quand je repérais une band-air sous son sourcil droit, j'atteignais pour la toucher et il siffla dans la douleur.'' Oh mon dieu ! Tu es blessé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien? Ça fait mal ?''

'' Je vais bien, Mila.'' Assura Félix en attrapant mes mains pour m'empêcher de continuer mon examen de ses blessures avant de froncer les sourcils dans la perplexité.'' Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Une minute, je conduisais toujours en colère contre toi et puis, il y a eu ce bruit et je perdais le contrôle de mon véhicule et percutais de plein fouet la voiture de Tyler Lockwood.''

'' Oh mon dieu.'' Haletais-je en écarquillant les yeux dans la panique et l'inquiétude.'' Est-ce qu'il va bien ?'' Avant de froncer les sourcils à mon tour.'' Attends, quel bruit ?''

À cela, Félix se mit à regarder autour de moi avant d'approfondir son froncement de sourcils dans la confusion.'' Je ne sais pas. Il était là plus tôt mais le shérif lui a parlé et puis, il est parti. Mais, attends ! Mila. Tyler n'était pas tout seul dans la voiture et Caroline a été touché assez grave.''

'' Comment ça assez grave ?'' Demandais-je sentant la boule d'inquiétude se former à nouveau dans ma gorge comme je regardais mon ami dans l'expectative simplement pour recevoir une expression de défaite.'' Félix ! Comment ça ? '' Aboyais-je sévèrement perdant peu à peu le contrôle de mes émotions comme l'information coulait dans mon esprit.

Félix atteint ma main avec une expression de pitié et me donna une accolade.'' On ne sait pas si elle va s'en sentir, Mila.''

Je sentais instantanément les larmes poussé derrière mes yeux et les serraient fermé pour les empêcher de couler. Non cela ne pouvait pas se passer. Caroline n'avait même rien à faire avec tout le surnaturel. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Jusqu'à combien de mort, je pouvais encore supporter avant que je finissais comme une coquille vide. Je n'avais jamais été proche de la jolie blonde mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce serait un autre enterrement, un autre deuil et une autre douleur s'accumulant à celle déjà ressenti.

 _Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver._

Je me repoussais soudainement de Félix et me détacha de son accolade avec une expression déterminé.'' Où est-elle ?''

'' Mila, je … ''

'' Où est-elle, Félix ? Je veux la voir.'' L'interrompis-je froidement ne lui laissant aucun choix comme je tentais de garder un couvert sur mes émotions.

Félix me dévisagea un instant en connaissance de cause et semblait débattre en interne avant de soupirer faiblement dans la reddition.'' Elle est encore en chirurgie mais on peut atteindre pour avoir des nouvelles, viens.''

Je marchais aux côtés de Félix en serrant mes poings tellement fort que je sentais mes ongles creusés douloureusement dans ma chaire.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de me garder calme comme je pouvais ressentir les pulsions de tremblements luttant contre mon contrôle déjà sur le point de se fissurer. Mes battements cardiaques ne cessaient de s'accélérer à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans les locaux de l'hôpital et m'éloignais de plus en plus de la sortie.

Je ne tardais pas à apercevoir la chevelure blonde hirsute de Matt Donovan et me rappela que lui et Caroline étaient devenu une sorte d'élément jusqu'à ce que mon attention fut attiré sur la silhouette familière de Bonnie.

Dès l'instant où la sorcière avait croisé mon regard, elle se rua sur moi et avant même que je pouvais enregistrer son déplacement, ses bras étaient enfermés serrer autour de moi. Au début, je me raidis clairement surprise par son accolade avant de finir par lui rendre son étreinte et profita pleinement du réconfort que la brune m'apportait. Elle était une amie proche de Caroline et même si nous n'étions pas dans les meilleures termes en ce moment, Bonnie m'avait toujours donné une sorte de vibration réconfortante.

Finalement, je finissais par me détacher de la brune et la dévisageais longuement. Elle semblait beaucoup plus soucieuse que d'habitude. Ses traits fin étaient tirés et un froncement de sourcils inquiet était gravé sur son front.

Je me surprenais à poser une main sur son épaule et m'apprêtais à lui demander des nouvelles de Caroline quand Elena surgit de nul part et s'accapara Bonnie. La simple vue d'Elena ramena ma colère antérieur comme ma mâchoire se cocha et mes poings se serrèrent d'eux-même. Je pouvais sentir la colère ramper le long de mes veines et envoya instantanément un éclat le long du chemin de ma sœur aînée.

Soudain, la sensation des yeux posés sur nous, m'interpella et je me mis instinctivement à la recherche de notre observateur simplement pour devenir de plus en plus en colère à la vue de Damon. J'avais été tellement en colère et choquée avec Elena que j'avais oublié la participation du vampire dans tout cela. Ses sentiments pour Elena n'était pas une découverte loin de là mais même si j'avais tendance à penser le pire du vampire, j'avais toujours cru qu'il ne ferait jamais cela à Stefan. Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais mis ce genre de foi dans le vampire quand je connaissais sa véritable nature. Il était égoïste, manipulateur et pire encore, sans cœur.

Ma tolérance avec le vampire avait juste atteint sa limite. Cette trahison face à Stefan était juste la cerise sur le gâteau après tout ce qu'il avait fait ses derniers mois.

Un remorqueur sur mon bras me sortit de mon état pensif et je lâchais un sifflement de colère quand je constatais qu'Elena était celle qui m'avait interrompu. Sa main était encore sur mon avant-bras et elle avait l'audace de me donner cette expression concerné comme si notre conversation de plus tôt n'était même jamais arrivé.

'' Tu tiens le coup, Mila ?'' Demanda-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse.'' Je sais que revenir ici peux t'apporter de mauvais souvenir mais … ''

'' Épargne-moi ton discours de la sœur concerné.'' Cassais-je froidement entre mes dents comme ma main me démangeait pour la gifler aussi fort que je pouvais.'' Tu peux arrêter de jouer avec moi. Je ne serais pas ta putain de marionnette.''

Elena avait un mouvement de recul à mon ton comme si mes propos étaient infondés avant de froncer ses sourcils dans la fausse confusion.'' Mais de quoi tu parles ? ''

Un rictus sombre orna mon visage comme je lâchais un profond rire incrédule.'' Tu me dégoûtes.''

Je ne pouvais plus la regarder sans imaginer ce qu'elle avait fait et c'était au-delà de moi. Je cherchais instantanément pour Bonnie et la trouva un peu plus loin de nous à nous dévisager avec une expression de surprise et de confusion gravé sur son visage.

Sans donné un dernier regard sur Elena, je me dirigeais vers la brune et m'arrêta une fois que j'étais à sa hauteur comme je tentais toujours de repousser mes émotions à l'arrière de mon esprit et se concentrer uniquement sur Caroline.

'' Comment est-elle ?'' Demandais-je mon ton encore froid et dur de ma conversation précédente avec Elena.

Bonnie me jaugea un moment avec un sourcil inquisiteur avant de concentrer mon regard par-dessus mon épaule me faisant grincer des dents avant de répondre d'une voix faible.''Elle est affaiblie. On ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir.''

comme je l'avais supposé, Elena fit son s'avança et se posta à mes côtés me soutirant une grimace avant de rétrécir mon regard à sa prochaine déclaration purement naïve et stupide.

'' Tu ne peux pas la sauver ?''Demanda-t-elle comme si Bonnie était la solution à tout ce qui tombait dans notre chemin.'' Si tu te sers de ta magie ?''

Je m'apprêtais à mordre une réponse en retour quand soudain, la voix exécrable de Damon me stoppa net dans mon élan. '' Elle ne sait pas le faire. Je me trompe ?''

Bonnie copia mon éclat en direction du vampire mais acquiesça tout de même dans la défaite.''Non. J'en sais rien.''

'' Et, oui.'' Soutenu Damon avec condescendance m'écœurant d'avantage par sa simple présence.''Et pour cause, Emilie s'est entraînée pendant des années avant d'y parvenir.''

À cela, Bonnie prit un pas menaçant en avant et plissa ses yeux sur Damon dans la haine.''En tout cas, je sais neutraliser un vampire et je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup m'entraîner.''

'' Si seulement, tu pouvais faire plus que les neutraliser.'' Murmurais-je pour moi-même d'un ton acerbe avant de croiser les orbes bleuté du vampire qui me dévisageait avec confusion et légère irritation.

Je relevais le menton à cela et le foudroya du regard en retour avant de rouler des yeux quand il se tourna vers Elena.

'' Je peux toujours lui donner de mon sang.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité avant de foudroyer Elena quand elle refusa catégoriquement.

Autant que j'étais contre obtenir de l'aide du vampire, la vie de Caroline était bien trop importante et si je pouvais accepter l'aide de Damon alors cela voulait en dire beaucoup. D'ailleurs, Elena devrait juste être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant puisqu'elle voulait tester toute ses options.(Noter le sarcasme ici.)

'' Juste pour qu'elle guérisse, il y a aucuns dangers ici. Elle l'aura éliminer dans 24 heures, ça ne pourra que l'aider.'' Soutenu Damon.

Je regardais Elena avec la haine pur comme elle refusa une nouvelle fois et m'apprêtais à la gifler quand la voix de Bonnie me stoppa dans le choc et l'incrédulité.

'' Fais-le !'' Je regardais Bonnie incertaine tandis qu'Elena restait totalement estomaqué mais je savais que cela était la bonne chose à faire.''Il s'agit de Caroline. On ne va pas rester là à la regarder mourir… Fais-le !''

Je décalais mon attention sur le vampire et serra mes poings quand je vis son expression calculateur comme il concentrait son attention sur Bonnie.''Si je la sauve. Toi et moi, on s'accorde une trêve.''

Ma bouche s'envola avant même que Bonnie pouvait formuler une réponse et je me tenais maintenant aux côtés de Bonnie et fusillais du regard les deux devant nous tandis que Damon, me regardait dans la pur confusion et incrédulité.'' Non. Bonnie ne fera aucune trêve.''

'' Elle a raison.'' Convenu Bonnie comme elle croisa mon regard avant de se tourner vers Damon avec condescendance ne m'inspirant rien de bon.''Mais tu le ferais comme même … '' Je cassais mon regard sur la sorcière largué quand ses prochains mots alimentèrent à nouveau ma colère.''Pour Elena.''

'' Hum !'' Se contenta Damon et si je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé ce soir, j'aurai pu croire à l'air de surprise total sur le visage d'Elena.

'' Magnifique.'' Crachais-je avec amertume comme Bonnie s'éloigna tandis qu'Elena me jaugea encore surprise.'' Maintenant, je m'en vais. Y a comme un air nauséabond de trahison ici.''

Sur ce, je faisais rapidement mon chemin vers Félix qui attendait maintenant aux côtés de Matt et semblait en pleine conversation avec ce dernier. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient mais je préférais les laissés et m'éclipsa rapidement à l'abri des regards. L'air de l'hôpital était trop lourd pour moi de toute façon et après ma confrontation avec les deux autres, j'avais besoin d'air, beaucoup d'air. Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas comment ils osaient faire comme si de rien n'était. Surtout, Elena. Elle avait été si prompt à s'en vanter plus tôt et maintenant, c'était comme si elle était presque gêné de recevoir l'attention du vampire.

Si cela était encore possible, je pourrais facilement croire qu'Elena de la maison et Elena de l'hôpital étaient deux personnes complètement différente.

Je relâchais mon souffle dès l'instant où je franchissais les portes de l'hôpital et laissa mon regard traîné sur le ciel sombre de Mystic Falls. Un demi croissant de lune illuminait le ciel et je faisais rapidement mon chemin jusqu'à mon SUV seulement guider par sa lumière.

Le trajet de retour jusqu'à la maison était épuisant. Maintenant que ma possible crise de panique était passé, il me restait seulement le peu d'énergie que je n'avais pas utilisé pour combattre mes émotions et le poids sur mes épaules des révélations de la soirée.

Je me garais dans mon allée et m'accorda un peu de temps pour me recueillir comme je chutais ma tête sur l'appuie-tête et laissa mon regard numériser la maison. La lumière sur le porche ainsi que celle de la chambre de Jérémy était allumé et je savais que je devais l'affronter tôt ou tard.

Avec un dernier soupir lasse, je débouclais ma ceinture et fis mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison.

'' Jer ? Je suis à la maison.'' Annonçais-je en reposant mes clés de voiture dans le bol prévu à cet effet avant de retirer ma veste et la jeter sur le porte manteau en regardant par les escaliers.'' Jer ?''

Ce qui suivit était définitivement la dernière chose que je voulais affronter. Stefan sortit de la chambre de mon frère et me donna ce fameux sourire amical que j'aimais tant. Seulement, cette fois, il me rappelait tellement de la peine que je savais qu'il ressentirait une fois que je lui dirais pour Elena et Damon. Autant que cela me faisait mal de devoir lui annoncer cela, je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher. D'une, il me connaissait trop bien et saurait que je lui cacherait quelque chose mais pire encore, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter l'idée de ma sœur jouant avec lui et son frère tout comme Katherine avait fait autrefois.

'' Hey !'' Héla Stefan avec un sourire bienveillant tandis que je montais l'escalier pour combler le reste d'espace nous séparant.

'' Hey.'' Répétais-je mettant aucun effort pour paraître accueillante avant de jeter un regard sur la porte close de mon jumeau, me souvenant que Stefan était là en premier lieu.'' Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Jer ?''

Un léger froncement de sourcils traversa les fonctionnalité de Stefan comme il fit des va-et-viens du regard entre la porte de Jer et mon formulaire, me mettant instantanément en alarme.

'' Stefan. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jérémy ?'' Demandais-je devenant de plus en plus inquiète par la minute et Stefan ne tarda pas à posé une main rassurante sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de pénétrer dans la chambre de mon frère.'' Stefan ! Laisse-moi voir mon frère.''

'' Attends, Elena ne t'a rien dit ?'' Demanda-t-il visiblement confus par cela mais son habilité à me bloquer la route et l'évocation du nom de ma sœur ne fit qu'accentuer mon irritation.

'' Elle avait d'autre chose plus importante à faire il semblerait.'' Persiflais-je froidement en serrant mes poings comme j'envoyais un éclat injustifié sur Stefan.

Cette fois, Stefan s'interposa en se postant face à moi et me retenu par les épaules pour m'obliger à le regarder.'' Mila, tu dois te calmer. Jérémy va bien.''

Je poussais plus difficile contre son atteinte même si je savais que cela était inutile.'' Dans ce cas, laisse-moi voir mon frère, Stefan.''

'' Je vais dès que tu te seras calmer.'' Assura Stefan devenant clairement irrité par ma résistance et je finissais par me détacher brutalement du vampire avant de lui envoyer un éclat tandis que j'essayais de me retenir de ne pas claquer sur lui.

J'en avais assez. J'avais retenu mes émotions durant toute la soirée et après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'en avais assez d'être gentille et passer à travers toute les humeurs des personnes sans pouvoir m'exprimer moi-même. Tout ce que je voulais en ce moment était de voir mon jumeau et m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

J'étais tellement furieuse et éprouvé que sans même m'en apercevoir, des larmes de colère m'avait échappés et je me retrouvais maintenant devoir les essuyés tandis que Stefan me jaugeait avec préoccupation.

'' Mila … ''

'' Juste … laisse-moi le voir, Stefan.'' Priais-je avec un reniflement dans un acte de résilience.

Je n'avais définitivement plus de force pour argumenter et tous ce que je voulais était d'obtenir ce que je désirais pour une fois. J'en avais marre de me battre et entrer dans des arguments constant. Je voulais juste le repos.

Stefan me dévisagea un moment avec un air de culpabilité et de soucis évident mais fini tout de même par faire un pas de côté et me laisser l'accès à la chambre de mon frère. Je lui donnais un faible hochement de tête en remerciement avant de pousser doucement la porte de la chambre de Jer. Mon jumeau se redressa instantanément à mon entrée et me jaugea un moment en silence avant de lâcher sur la défensive.'' Tu es venu pour me sermonner, toi aussi ?''

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils à son ton avant de simplement hausser les épaules décidant que tout ce qui avait pu se passer ne méritait pas que je perdais le reste de mon énergie en lui criant dessus.

Je m'avançais vers lui sous son regard attentif et fini par siéger sur le rebord de son lit avant de l'examiner en silence. Cela faisait à peine quelque jour qu'il savait sur le surnaturel et il avait déjà l'air affreux. Je ne préférais même pas penser à quoi je ressemblais en ce moment même si je supposais que je devais la même expression. Tout devenait beaucoup plus dur quand on savait la vérité et Jérémy n'échappait pas à la règle.

Sans un mot, je me penchais sur lui et referma mes bras sur lui en silence. Je laissais mon oreille reposer contre sa poitrine et profitais de l'entente de ses battements de cœur rassurant. Je le sentis se raidir puis me rendre mon étreinte avant d'écouter difficilement ses faibles sanglots.

Je savais que la scène devait être triste à imaginer. Moi, recroquevillé contre mon jumeau tandis que Jérémy se tenait à moi comme une pauvre tentative de se tenir ensemble. Nous étions la définition même du mot brisé.

Seulement, même si je voulais rester dans les bras de mon frère éternellement et ne plus jamais devoir faire face au monde, il semblerait que le surnaturel avait d'autre plan en tête.

Après être rester un peu plus longtemps avec mon frère, Elena avait fait irruption dans sa chambre et même si j'étais plus que contrariée avec sa présence, j'avais écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire et honnêtement, je le regrettais déjà.

Je me retrouvais maintenant appuyé contre notre îlot de cuisine et essayais de faire attention à la conversation que Stefan, Damon et Elena entretenaient tandis que mon esprit était encore entrain de traiter les informations.

Tout d'abord, les vampires du tombeau était morts, comme je l'avais soupçonné, Bonnie n'avait pas désamorcer l'invention et oncle John avait réussi son plan, réussissant presque à tuer Damon dans le processus. Pour l'instant, je débattais encore si cette dernière nouvelle était positive ou négative. Ensuite, mon jumeau avait essayé de se suicider avec du sang de vampire dans ses veines qui me donnait très envie de lui crier dessus maintenant mais me retenais pour le bien de notre relation. Puis, pour continuer, John s'était fait attaqué dans notre cuisine durant mon temps à l'hôpital et s'était même pour cela qu'Elena y était en premier lieu. Et pour finir, le dernier mais non le moindre, il semblerait que Katherine était de retour.

'' Katherine est entrée dans la maison, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a été invité. On fait quoi maintenant ?'' La question d'Elena me ramena à la réalité et je regardais maintenant les deux vampires dans l'expectative.

'' Nos valises.'' Déclara Damon nonchalant, m'exaspérant.

Je me tournais vers Stefan en pointant Damon par-dessus mon épaule.'' Rappelle-moi pourquoi il est ici déjà ?''

'' Regarder qui est sorti de son état catatonique.'' Héla Damon cynique m'obligeant à me retourner pour lui envoyé un éclat meurtrier avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine dans l'ennui quand il se tourna vers Elena.''Si Katherine voulait ta mort, il y aurait rien à faire. Tu serais morte depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas le cas. Elle doit donc avoir d'autres projets.''

Je levais les mains au ciel dans l'exaspération à cette nouvelle tandis qu'Elena tomba de fatigue sur un tabouret.

'' Oui. Et nous, on a intérêt à découvrir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête en évitant de la provoquer.'' Convenu Stefan me faisant le dévisagé dans l'incrédulité.''Au passage … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu l'as prise pour Elena ?''

Je me frappais instantanément la paume sur le visage à cela en secouant la tête dans l'indignation.'' Oh copain ! Ça va être intéressant.''

Il y avait un long silence tendu me forçant à relever la tête pour constater que tous les yeux étaient focalisés sur moi et uniquement moi, me faisant prendre inconsciemment un pas en arrière.

'' Quoi ?''

Stefan et Elena rétrécir leurs yeux sur moi dans la suspicion.'' Mila, qu'est-ce que tu nous dis pas.''

Je regardais le trio chacun leur tour cherchant une issu à ce qui allait se passé avant de commencer à marcher furtivement à reculons vers la sortie donnant sur les escaliers.

'' Oh, rien.'' Mimais-je avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.'' Juste vous savez … une petite discussion avec Katherine quand je pensais qu'elle était Elena et autre chose. Rien de quoi s'inquiéter.''

'' Tu quoi ?'' S'écria Elena avec des yeux larges et avant même que je pouvais passer le seuil de l'encadrement, je me retrouvais face à face à Stefan.

'' Elle t'a parlé ? Tu vas bien ? Elle a dis quoi, Mila ?'' Enchaîna Stefan inquisiteur et je cassais mon regard sur Damon et Elena par-dessus son épaule ce qui attira son attention sur le duo avec un froncement de sourcils.'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Damon.''

'' Hum !'' Fredonna Damon mal à l'aise en me jetant un faible regard de curiosité sur moi avant de reporter son attention sarcastique sur Stefan.''Au risque de creuser un nouveau sillon sur un front déjà largement couvert de rides… On s'est … embrassé.''

'' Et tu as cru que c'était moi ?'' S'indigna Elena avant de se retourna vers moi dans la compréhension.'' C'est pour ça que tu étais tellement en colère contre moi.''

Toute l'attention se reposa sur moi à cela et je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer dans l'embarras à sa conclusion ambiguë. Le regard de Stefan était brûlant et légèrement désapprobateur comme il me jaugea tandis que Damon semblait clairement surpris et béat.

Gérant toujours aussi bien la pression, je mimais une grimace écœuré et gémis ouvertement.'' Ew ! Ne dis pas ça comme ça. J'étais en colère parce que cette garce … oh, peu importe, d'accord. Stefan est mon meilleur ami, bien sûr que je serai en colère.''

Cela semblait satisfaire Stefan comme il se retourna vers Damon avec un éclat meurtrier.''Tu veux dire quoi par «embrasser» ?''

'' Et, ben, tu sais … '' Commença Damon avec prétention et ironie.''Quand deux lèvres s'avancent vers deux autres et font _…_ _'' Il termina en mimant le bruit d'un baiser contre son doigt et avant même qu'Elena pouvions le réaliser Stefan avant foncer droit sur lui à sa vitesse vampire et Damon l'avait éviter en échangeant sa place avec celle de Stefan et arborait maintenant un sourire condescendant.''Soit pas si prévisible.''_

'' Sérieusement ?'' Explosais-je indigné reprenant rapidement de mon choc en envoyant un éclat outré sur Damon.

''Non. Attends!'' Elena se posta entre le deux et retenu Stefan d'attaquer à nouveau.''Il a embrassé Katherine. Pas moi.'' _Elle se tourna légèrement vers Damon et je savais instantanément que ses prochains mots seraient un coup bas.''_ J'aurais jamais fait ça.''

L'expression impassible sur le visage de Damon aurait probablement convaincu n'importe qui mais sachant de son expérience avec Katherine et avoir été là lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle l'avait berné tout du long, me faisait penser le contraire. C'était un nouveau rejet et même si il était ma personne la moins préférer en ce moment, je ne pouvais continuer à regarder ça sans rien dire.

Je me détachais subitement de l'îlot sur lequel j'étais toujours appuyé et interpella l'attention du trio.'' Je comprends que votre capacité de concentration peut-être très limité mais retour au point initial, une salope de vampire psychopathe s'est introduit chez nous. Donc je le redemande, on fait quoi maintenant ?''

Damon et Stefan se jaugèrent un peu plus longtemps avant que ce dernier prit un pas de recul mais non sans lui donner un avertissement sombre.''Plus tard.''

Je roulais des yeux quand Damon mima une grimace d'acquiescement et donna un regard pointu sur Elena pour qu'elle sorte de son monde enchanté et bouge.

'' John sait quelque chose, c'est obligé.'' Surgit soudain Mary-sue des temps moderne.''Katherine avait forcément une bonne raison de vouloir le tuer. Vous croyez pas ?''

'' C'est un connard, c'est pas assez ?'' Intervenais-je sèchement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Elena haussa un sourcil surpris à cela.'' Tu adorais Oncle John, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

Mon regard tomba inconsciemment sur Damon en connaissance de cause et ce dernier me rendit mon regard avant de marcher à reculons et s'appuyer dos à l'encadrement en croisant ses bras recouvert de sa fameuse veste en cuir sur sa poitrine.

'' C'est Katherine. Elle adore manipuler les gens et tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu crois pouvoir découvrir ce qu'elle manigance avant qu'elle l'est décidée.'' Déclara-t-il son ton sombre et amer comme il regarda le trio devant lui.

J'observais le vampire aux poils sombre en connaissance de cause et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me pincer le pont de mon nez quand Stefan donna raison à Elena.

'' Non. Elle a raison. Il y a des chances que John est appris quelque chose par Isobel.'' Il baissa son attention sur ma sœur avec confiance.'' Ta mère était en contact avec Katherine. Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'aller à l'hôpital et de le faire parler.''

'' J'ai une meilleure idée.'' Nous interpella Damon me faisant le jaugé avec un sourcil arqué dans l'appréhension tandis qu'Elena se retourna, agacée.

''Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Damon déploya ses bras en reculant du mur.''Je vais ignorer cette espèce de garce. Salut.''

''T'es sûr que c'est un bon calcul?'' Le questionnais-je douteuse, l'obligeant à faire un contact visuel avec moi au lieu d'Elena.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il était en proie avec son humeur volatile et si personne n'était suffisamment conscient pour réaliser cela alors ils étaient tous ignorant. Le si peu de temps que j'avais passé avec le vampire m'avait indiqué à quel point il pouvait être imprévisible et une chose était sûr, il ne gérait pas bien le rejet.

'' Si Katherine pense qu'on l'a ignoré, elle sortira de son trou et elle tentera quelque chose.''

Stefan prit un pas en avant, hautain.''Ouais. Et après ?''

Le regard du vampire aîné se rétrécit comme il élabora son plan sombrement avant de terminé sur une note sarcastique.''Je l'empalerai. Je lui arracherai la tête. Quelque chose de poétique. J'improviserai.''

Je regardais son dos fuyant et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie envers le vampire. C'était juste impossible pour moi de le détester entièrement quand je savais encore cette part de lui. Celle qui pouvait aimer inconditionnellement et était pourtant constamment rejeté.

Je frottais mes mains en me retenant pour regarder Stefan et Elena et claqua faiblement mes mains à plat sur mes cuisses légèrement mal à l'aise.

'' Bien, je crois que je vais allé vérifier sur Jer.'' Annonçais-je en pointant la sortie avec mon pouce avant de me retourner quand Elena me héla.

Je jetais un regard sur ma sœur par-dessus mon épaule avec un sourcil arqué, interrogateur.'' On … on a pas vraiment parlé de ta conversation avec Katherine.''

'' Yeah ! Euh … c'est pas vraiment important, tu sais ?'' Déclarais-je légèrement mal à l'aise de parler de ma conversation avec le vampire diabolique avant de faire une légère pause et observé Elena un moment.'' Mais Elena, elle te ressemble vraiment. C'est vraiment dingue. Il y a aucune différence physique seulement, d'attitude maintenant que j'y repense.''

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma place et si ce n'était pas pour Tyler et Félix, je ne serais certainement pas ici.

En parlant de Félix, je jetais un regard prudent sur mon ami et pouvais le voir regarder la grande bâtisse Lockwood avec émotion. Je savais que c'était dur pour lui et tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider à traverser cela était d'être là avec lui.

Je posais ma main sur son bras pour attiré son attention et bientôt, ses orbes bruns mousseuses se formèrent sur moi me faisant déglutir à l'expression de tristesse qu'elles dégageaient.'' Hey, tu es sûr que tu es prêt ?''

Félix reporta son attention sur l'immense manoir coloniale où la plupart des gens de Mystic Falls rendaient actuellement hommage au maire Lockwood avant de relâcher un faible soupir et fermé brièvement les yeux.

''Je peux le faire. Il était un homme important dans cette ville, je dois payé mes hommages.'' Déclara-t-il maquillant ses véritables raisons me faisant renforcer ma prise sur mon ami avant de reporter mon attention sur le manoir.

'' Toi et moi savons tout les deux que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu dois être ici, Félix.'' Objectais-je tristement avant de lui donner un remorqueur réconfortant quand je vis la douleur traverser son visage.'' Nous allons juste entrer, présenter nos respects et partir, d'accord ?''

''Ouais.'' Félix hocha la tête avant de soupirer à nouveau et poser son regard sur moi.'' Tu me laisse pas, non ?''

Je commençais à marcher en tirant Félix avec moi et murmura mes prochains mots assez fort pour qu'il soit le seul à les attraper.'' Jamais, Félix.''

Nous montions les marches du porches en suivant la ligne d'invités quand j'aperçus Tyler vêtu d'un costume sombre en accueillant les invités comme le fils parfait que Mme. Lockwood attendait toujours qu'il soit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle le forçait à agir comme ça quand il venait à peine de perdre son père.

Je misais sur un faible sourire compatissant comme s'était notre tour et me surpris moi-même en donnant une accolade à Tyler.

'' Hey !'' Saluais-je faiblement comme je réglais mon menton sur son épaule tandis qu'il resserra sa prise sur mon tronc en acceptant gracieusement mon étreinte.

'' Hey, je suis content que tu sois là, Mila.'' Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avant de me publié et me donner un sourire triste avant de remarquer Félix à mes côtés et lui tendre une poignée de main.'' Salut, tu es Félix, l'ami de Mila ?''

Il y avait un silence comme Félix se contenta de lorgné la poignée de main tendu de Tyler et je devais feindre une toux avant que mon ami sortit de sa stupeur et serra en retour.

'' Ouais, c'est ça.'' Répondit-il avant de se racler maladroitement la gorge.'' Je suis … je suis désolé pour ton père.''

L'expression de Tyler devint beaucoup plus grave comme il accepta les condoléances avec un hochement de tête.'' Merci. C'est bien que vous êtes là, les gars.''

'' Bien ! Bien ! Bien !'' Surgit soudain une voix rauque semblant étrangement familière avant que j'aperçoive la seule personne que j'avais eu le plaisir d'appeler mon ami durant mon enfance.'' Si ce n'est pas ma petite Gilbert préférer. ''

'' Mason !'' Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon petit cri de joie de m'échapper avant que je sautais littéralement dans ses bras, mes pieds s'enroulant autour de sa taille comme il me réceptionna avec un rire avant de nous tournoyer sur place et me reposer au sol mais non sans garder un bras chaleureux sur mes épaules.'' Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais cet adolescent dégingandé qui sortait avec tous ce qui portait une jupe.''

'' Ow ! Ow !'' Héla Tyler, me rappelant de sa présence ainsi que celle de Félix qui me dévisageait dans l'incrédulité à ma proximité avec l'homme suspendu à mon bras.'' Vous vous connaissez ?''

Je devais reconnaître que cela était différent que lorsque nous étions enfant depuis et bien … que Mason était devenu aussi sexy mais il avait été tellement important à l'époque pour moi. Notre amitié avait toujours été vu d'un mauvais œil depuis que je n'étais qu'une petite fille âgé de neuf ans qui suivait partout un jeune homme de dix-neuf et avec le recul, je pouvais comprendre comment notre relation était bizarre mais je ne voyais pas le mal à cet époque. Non pas que je le voyais plus maintenant.

'' Si je la connais ?'' Répéta Mason avec enthousiaste.'' Tyler, cette fille était mon acolyte.'' Il me jeta un clin d'œil digne de se pâmer sur et je ne pouvais pas empêcher le rouge de me monter aux joues à ses prochains compliment.'' Bien que si j'avais su que tu deviendrais aussi jolie, j'aurai fais un pacte de mariage au lieu de notre pacte de sang.''

'' Désolé. N'aurait pas marcher.'' Déclarais-je avec un sourire taquin, lui renvoyant son clin d'œil avec confiance.'' Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais pu être l'homme d'une seule fille.''

'' Ew ! Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment entrain de flirter devant nous ?'' Intervenu Tyler avec une expression légèrement écœuré tandis que je rougissais de plus bel avant que je frappais légèrement Tyler dans l'épaule pour me distraire des orbes vertes hypnotique de Mason.''Hey, c'était pour quoi ?''

Je roulais des yeux quand Tyler fit un spectacle de se frotter l'épaule comme si je l'avais blessé.'' Pour être un crétin, Lockwood.''

Il y avait un rire guttural à mes côtés, me secouant légèrement par notre proximité et je ressentais une légère chaleur dans mes joues dans l'embarras. Si je n'avais aucune gêne autrefois à être dans les bras de Mason, c'était certainement différent maintenant.

Je regardais n'importe où sauf aux deux Lockwood et fini par rencontrer les orbes malicieuses de Félix qui m'offrait son premier vrai sourire taquin depuis que j'étais allé le chercher pour venir ici.

'' Je ne me suis pas présenté.'' Déclara-t-il soudainement à l'attention de Mason, me faisant écarquillés les yeux en prévision.'' Je suis Félix. Le meilleur ami de Mila.''

Mason serra sa main tendu en me donnant un regard railleur.'' Son meilleur ami, hein ? Rien que ça.'' Il reporta son attention sur Félix.'' Je suis Mason Lockwood. L'oncle de Tyler.''

Je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'appréhension à la manière dont Félix allait réagir à cette information et savais qu'il se contrôlait quand je remarquais ce léger tique de sa lèvre supérieur m'indiquant que nous ferions mieux de quitter.

Je me détachais de Mason et regarda les deux Lockwood avec un sourire sincère.'' Nous devrions allée. C'était cool de te revoir, Mason. On devrait … faire un truc ou quelque chose avant que tu repartes trouver la vague parfaite.''

'' Sûr, petite Gilbert.'' Ria Mason avant de piocher son téléphone dans la poche de son jean incroyablement bien accrocher sur ses cuisses bombés.

 _Oh, dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je venais juste de pensé ?_

Je secouais faiblement la tête en évitant intentionnellement le sourire narquois de Félix quand j'aperçus Damon flagrant à Mason avant qu'il décalait son regard sur moi et croisa mes orbes bleutés avec intensité.

Je restais perdu dans ses yeux envoûtant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et sursautais légèrement quand Félix me poussa avec son coude pour constater que Mason me dévisageait avec un sourire malicieux.

'' Tu n'as pas changé, je vois.'' Taquina-t-il avant de me tendre son téléphone.''Là. Enregistre ton numéro.''

'' Oh ! Euh … ouais. Sûr.'' Bafouillais-je avant de prendre rapidement son téléphone des mains et tapa activement mon numéro dans son répertoire pour tenter de cacher ma nervosité et lui tendis en retour.'' Voilà. Euh … '' Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'une vibration ce fit ressentir dans la poche arrière de mon jean skinny noir et je tirais mon téléphone simplement pour lire un message texte signer _Mason._ Je relevais ma tête pour le regarder avec un sourire incroyablement timide et tenta de chasser la chaleur de mes joues.

'' Comme ça, tu pourra aussi me texter.'' Expliqua Mason avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre un pas en avant et m'engloutir dans une étreinte et me relâcher avant même que je puisse enregistrer le geste.

'' Sûr.'' Acceptais-je avant de donner une vague et faire rapidement demi-tour simplement pour faire face aux railleries de Félix.

'' Bien ! Bien ! J'aurai du savoir que les hommes plus âgés étaient ton type, Mila.'' Taquina Félix en me donnant un coup de hanche complice me faisant lui envoya un éclat non amusé.

'' Sans commentaire, Félix.'' Cassais-je encore rouge d'embarras.

'' Oh, allez.'' Gémit Félix presque extatique.'' Tu devrais voir ton visage en ce moment.''

Je soupirais lourdement en me tournant les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et haussa un sourcil ennuyé.'' Y a aucun moyen que tu laisses passer ça, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Hum. Laisse-moi réfléchir.'' Songea Félix en frottant son pouce contre sa joue avec cet expression que ces hommes inspecteur idiot utilisaient toujours dans les moments dramatique des séries.'' Que dirais-tu de … '' Un sourire facétieux orna ses lèvres me faisant arborer une moue renfrogné.'' Non.''

Je frappais son épaule dans l'ennui et me retourna en jetant une insulte par-dessus mon épaule.'' Idiot.''

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en apercevant Bonnie parler avec Elena. Elles semblaient dans une sorte de conversation amical quand je sentis ce sentiment rampant à nouveau. Mon regard se posa instantanément sur Elena. Long cheveux brun gondolés, nouveau sens du style, sexy et féline et surtout malicieuse.

'' Oh non d'une … '' Murmurais-je en écarquillant les yeux comme je recollais les morceaux.'' Katherine.''

Soudain, Bonnie toucha son bras et espaça durant l'espace d'un moment avant d'arborer une expression horrifiée. Elle savait. Je la regardais partir ou plutôt s'enfuir et me lança tout de suite à sa poursuite mais un petit groupe d'invités me bloquèrent le chemin et je la perdais de vue durant un moment. J'attendais que les invités me laissaient passé en sautillant nerveusement sur mes pieds avant de lâcher un grognement agacée quand ils restaient sur place et décida de passer simplement entre-eux. Je cherchais Bonnie et fini par la trouver courant presque avec son cellulaire à l'oreille vers une salle tranquille.

Je jetais un regard prudent par-dessus mon épaule comme je me faufilais par la porte que Bonnie avait emprunté quelque minutes avant et ralentis instantanément le pas quand des voix me parvenaient d'une autre salle adjacente.

''J'ai rassemblé toutes les pièces de la vie d'Elena. Isobel m'avait prévenu que c'était un puzzle. Et j'ai assimilé qui était Jenna et Jeremy. Et j'ai fait la connaissance de son ex, le beau Matt, qui a le béguin pour Caroline.'' Je savais instantanément que s'était Katherine et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir déjà une haine pour la salope. Si ce n'était pas déjà assez d'avoir Elena dans ma vie, je devais traiter avec son foutu double psychotique. Une chose était sûr, je n'allais certainement pas allé doux avec le vampire malade.'' Et pour finir, il y a toi, la sorcière Bennett, ennemie des vampires. J'ai tout juste.''

Je pointais mon pied dans la salle avec une expression de confiance et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine avec audace.'' Tu as juste oublié quelque chose. Moi'' Les deux brunes posèrent leurs attentions sur moi et le sourire narquois que Katherine m'envoya ne faisait qu'accentuer mon impression qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Je reportais aussitôt mon regard sur Bonnie qui semblait complètement paniqué.'' Bonnie, va-t'en.''

Bonnie s'exécuta instantanément mais Katherine était bien trop rapide et lui bloqua le chemin me laissant complètement impuissante face à la situation quand elle commença soudainement à se tordre et se tenir la tête dans la douleur sous mon regard ahurit. Seulement, cela l'ébranla que l'espace d'un instant comme le vampire résista facilement à la magie de Bonnie et bondit bientôt en avant.

''Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je traîne dans les parages. Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça.'' L'avertit Katherine avant de se jeter sur une Bonnie effrayé et la plaqua violemment contre le mur près des portes battantes.

'' Bonnie.'' M'écriais-je m'élançant droit sur eux, simplement pour me stopper net quand Bonnie utilisa sa magie pour ouvrir avec un grand slam les portes.

Katherine me regarda par-dessus son épaule avec son visage de vampire avant de décalé son regard sur les portes donnant sur la partie avant de se contrôlée et se redressa sur Bonnie.'' Joli.''

soudain, Stefan entra par les portes et me lança un regard soucieux avant de repérer le vampire et la sorcière sur le côté.

''Katherine ?''

'' Stefan.'' Reconnu Katherine avec un sourire carnassier me donnant des nausées. Elle le regardait comme un morceau de viande et ses paroles antérieur resurgir dans mon esprit.

'' Laisses-les tranquille.'' Ordonna froidement Stefan.

Katherine haussa les épaules nonchalamment et relâcha Bonnie.'' Comme tu veux.'' Je me précipitais aussitôt aux côtés de la sorcière qui semblait soulagée quand je croisais les orbes brunes malicieuse de Katherine.'' On se reverra, Mila.''

Je rétrécissais mon regard sur elle dans la haine et aida Bonnie à mettre autant de distance entre la vampire et elle.'' Le seul endroit où nous nous reverrons Katherine est l'enfer et je ne prévois pas de mourir maintenant.''

'' Ne jamais dire jamais.'' Chanta Katherine d'une manière guillerette me donnant la chair de poule à son sous-entendu et mon regard dévia sur Stefan qui me donnait un regard pointu avant de suivre rapidement après le vampire.

Je me tournais vers Bonnie et l'examina rapidement.'' Hey, rien de cassé ?''

'' Ouais, ouais.'' Hocha vigoureusement Bonnie avant de déglutir et me regarda attentivement.'' Comment tu fais ça ?''

Je haussais un sourcil ciselé, confus.'' Faire quoi ?''

'' Ça.'' Bonnie recula en pointant furieusement l'endroit où Katherine se tenait auparavant.'' Tout ça. Les vampires. Les menaces. Les vies en dangers et pourtant, tu es toujours calme et reposé. Tu sors à peine de l'adolescence Mila. Tu n'as que seize ans.''

Je me rapprochais prudemment de Bonnie comprenant qu'elle atteignait un point de rupture et pouvais facilement la comprendre. Je connaissais le tempérament de la brune mais les derniers événements avaient été beaucoup trop intense même pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort que la sorcière.

'' Hey ! Hey ! Bonnie. Ça va aller, d'accord ?'' Je prenais l'une de ses mains et lui donna un remorqueur et un hochement de tête rassurant.'' Ça va aller.''

La brune me donna un hochement de tête compréhensif et prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever son menton, tremblante.'' On devrait trouvé Elena.''

'' Ouais, la vraie, cette fois.'' Tentais-je de plaisanter pour soulager l'ambiance mais la brune se contenta de me donner un éclat avant de secouer la tête et commencer à me tirer avec elle dans la partie.

Nous traversions une nouvelle fois la salle principale et je me mis aussitôt à la recherche de Félix dans la culpabilité. Je l'avais abandonné quand je lui avais promis que je ne le ferais pas mais après ce qui venait de se passer, je savais que j'avais fais la bonne décision. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir à nouveau et répéter ce qui s'était à la fête des fondateurs. C'était égoïste de ma part mais tant que Félix avait besoin de moi, il ne pensait pas à tout mes mensonges et je pouvais avoir mon meilleur ami à mes côtés.

'' Elena ?''

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention dans quel climat de guerre Bonnie nous avait conduit jusqu'à ce que je repérais Damon sur le point de partir avec une expression vexé plâtré sur son visage. Un seul regard sur ma sœur suffisait pour me faire comprendre qu'elle devait être une nouvelle fois la raison de sa douleur et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de donner un regard préoccupé sur le vampire.

''Bonnie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Je détachais mon regard de Damon pour regarder Bonnie avant de reporter mon regard grave sur Elena.

J'avais laisser le trio gérer le problème tandis que j'étais parti à la recherche de Félix. Je voulais être là pour lui et j'allais être là.

Je passais la tête dans l'une des salles, cherchant les visages chacun leurs tours pour le brun familier mais ne pouvait le trouver nul part. Cela faisait déjà une vingtaines de minute que j'étais à sa recherche et je n'avais toujours aucun signe de lui.

Je poussais un soupir lasse comme je pénétrais à l'intérieur d'une salle semblant vide et marcha tout droit vers le canapé en tissus luxueux tout en tirant mon téléphone de la poche de mon jean avant de vérifié mes messages textes. Vide.

Je me laissais retombé lourdement sur le canapé en regardant droit devant moi avant de déverrouiller mon écran et composé le numéro de Félix.

J'écoutais sa tonalité atteindre directement sa messagerie vocale et soupira avant d'entendre le bip et prendre une inspiration.

'' Hey, Félix. C'est moi, Mila. Je t'ai cherché à la cérémonie mais tu dois être parti, alors … '' Je cherchais les mots, en vain avant de pincer le pont de mon nez et laisser ma tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé.'' Écoute, je suis désolé. Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te laisser et j'ai encore merdé. Je veux vraiment être là pour toi, Félix. Tu es mon ami et si, je peux encore faire les choses alors je passerais probablement plus tard, tu sais. Apporter un lot de DVD et de la crème glacée ou quelque chose d'autre. Juste … texte moi, ok ? Bye. ''

Je raccrochais avant de jeter mon téléphone sur le canapé et gémis en passant ma main le long de mon visage dans la frustration.

'' Ow ! Cela semblait assez désespérer.'' J'écartais deux doigts encore sur mon visage pour dévisagé mon visiteur et roula des yeux quand Damon s'installa à mes côtés.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damon ?'' Grondais-je déjà ennuyé par sa présence.

Je pouvais ressentir de l'empathie pour le vampire mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je pouvais lui pardonner toute ses actions. Même si s'était Katherine qu'il avait embrassé, il avait pensé embrassé Elena et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

'' Je vois. De retour à me détester, toi aussi.'' Déclara-t-il en roulant exagérément ses orbes bleutés comme il posa son bras sur le dossier qui se trouvait derrière moi.

'' Euh … '' Je me tournais sur le côté pour lui faire face avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation.'' Quand est-ce que j'ai arrêter de te détester ?''

Damon roula à nouveau des yeux et avala le reste d'un verre d'alcool que je n'avais même pas remarqué au début avant de me dévisagé avec un sourire en coin.''Oh, Mila. Toi comme moi savons que tu as arrêter de me détester depuis bien longtemps. ''

Je restais bouche bée en regardant le vampire dans l'incrédulité avant de reprendre rapidement un contrôle sur mon expression quand je vis son sourire béat et le poussa avec toute toute la force que je pouvais rassemblé.

'' Peux-tu agir encore plus arrogant encore ?'' Cassais-je avec une mine renfrogné quand je me redressais pour partir mais s'était sans compter sur le vampire qui referma sa main sur mon poignée sans le moindre effort. Je baissais mes yeux sur sa prise avant de plisser mon regard sur le vampire.'' Damon, lâche-moi.''

Le vampire me jaugea un moment dans un silence tendu me faisant hérisser mes poils sur mes bras dans un frisson avant de sentir le rouge monter aux joues quand je remarquais ses yeux tombés sur mon cœur qui tambourinait furieusement contre ma poitrine.

Sa prise sur mon poignée se desserra instantanément comme son regard remontait lentement jusqu'à mes yeux et je sentis ses doigts dansé sur le haut de ma main avant de se refermer délicatement sur ma main me laissant une sensation de chaleur à l'endroit où il m'avait touché.

'' Damon.'' Hélais-je faiblement incapable de contrôler ma voix et quand il me tira à nouveau sur le canapé, j'étais tout simplement incapable d'opposé une quelconque résistance.

Je calais une jambe sous mes fesses comme ma tête reposait dans ma main libre appuyé contre le dossier et regarda en silence le vampire devant moi. Je tentais d'ignorer la sensation barbotant dans le creux de ma poitrine comme il traçait des cercles relaxant sur le dos de ma main avant de plongé à nouveau son regard intense dans mes yeux bleu de bébé.

'' Est-ce que tu me détestes vraiment ?'' Demanda-t-il son ton dépourvu de toute malice et je savais que je ne pouvais pas répondre sans prendre en conséquence ses sentiments.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et agir comme mon habituel ennuyé et sarcastique avec le vampire.

Je détachais lentement ma main de la sienne et concentra toute mon attention sur le vampire avec mon ton mortellement sérieux.'' Damon. Je ne jouerais pas à l'un de tes jeux, aujourd'hui. Je veux vraiment te donner une part de mon amitié mais la vérité. C'est que tu demandes cela seulement parce qu'Elena t'a blessé et je ne serais pas Elena. Je ne veux pas te blesser.''

Je me rapprochais, hésitante du vampire qui arborait une expression totalement vierge à mes mots et bientôt, j'encerclais mes bras autour de sa poitrine et ajusta mon menton sur son épaule. C'était étrange de serrer Damon mais si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, cela était plutôt agréable. Il avait encore cette odeur de bois de senteur mélangé à l'arrière goût amer de l'alcool, le cuir et la fraîcheur de la menthe. Une combinaison étrange, certes mais néanmoins enivrante.

Puis, je me détachais mais resta toujours proche du vampire. Je croisais ses orbes ombrageuses rempli avec une complexité d'émotion et donna un rapide pincement sur son épaule.'' Je suis désolé pour ce que Katherine t'a fait.''

Je déposais un chaste baisé sur sa mâchoire anguleuse et me redressa en attrapant mon téléphone et marcha tout droit pour la sortie manquant le toucher de Damon à l'endroit où je l'avais embrassé.

Je n'étais pas allé voir Félix et il ne m'avait toujours pas rappeler. La conversation avec Damon m'avait littéralement vidé de toute mon énergie et j'étais rentré à la maison à la place.

La nuit était maintenant tombé et je me retrouvais emmitouflée dans mes couvertures avec mon pyjama, composé d'un simple pantalon en coton à carreaux et un sweet à capuche noir tandis que je regardais dans le vide avec une expression morne. Je ne savais pas si ce que j'avais dis au vampire avait été la bonne chose. Je veux dire, je ne le détestais pas, c'était certain mais pourquoi lui dire cela quand il voulait simplement entendre autre chose. Je ne voulais simplement pas être comme Katherine ou Elena. Je ne jouais pas avec les personnes et encore moins Damon. Cela représentait encore majoritairement un mystère pour moi mais jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais été incapable de mentir au vampire. Notre première rencontre démontrait bien ce point. Même si il m'avait contraint par la suite, j'étais celle qui avait parlé en premier. J'avais dévoilé quelque chose que j'avais retenu durant des mois et les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer à partir delà.

Soudain, un claquement fort venant de l'autre bout de ma chambre m'interpella et je sautais sur mes pieds sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir. Dès que j'avais traversé la porte de ma chambre, je pouvais entendre les cries d'Elena et couru instinctivement dans sa chambre pour tout simplement regarder dans l'impuissance comme Damon claqua le cou de Jérémy avant de le laisser tombé au sol comme un vulgaire pantin.

'' Jérémy !'' Criais-je en même temps qu'Elena cria le nom de Damon et le dite vampire se tourna vers moi avec des yeux larges désemparé et rempli de culpabilité mais je l'ignorais royalement comme je traversais la pièce en courant avant de me laisser tomber à mes genoux et commença à bercé la tête de mon jumeau en pleurant.

Maintenant quand on dit que la séparation de jumeau était la chose la plus atroce qu'il pouvait y avoir cela était bien pire. Je sentais littéralement une partie de moi-même sombré dans la noirceur et la douleur. La peine était oppressante et déchirante.

Les larmes ne cessaient d'affluer comme mon cœur se brisait en plusieurs morceaux à chaque regard que je prenais de mon petit frère gisant sans vie sur le sol. C'était comme si mon monde se déchirait de part en part une nouvelle fois et j'étais incapable d'arrêter mes cries.

Je l'avais perdu. Mon double. Ma moitié. La seule personne qui comptait comme une partie de moi-même. Il était partit et il ne reviendrait jamais.

'' Non … jer … réveille-toi … réveille-toi … jer … je t'en prie.'' J'étais un désordre complet et mes cries devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure que la réalité sombrait dans mon esprit.''Elena !''

'' Mila, regarde.'' M'interpella Elena mais je l'entendais à peine à travers mes battements brisés jusqu'à ce qu'elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me secoua pour attirer mon attention.'' Mila, regarde. Il va aller mieux. Il va s'en sortir. Il porte la bague de John.''

Je baissais instantanément mes yeux sur sa main et un sentiment de soulagement s'installa aussitôt dans ma poitrine quand je repérais la bague similaire à celle de Rick posé sur son annulaire.

Seulement, il était encore inconscient et tout semblait bien trop réel pour moi de le lâcher.

Je déposais un long baiser sur son front en fermant les yeux et me détacha juste suffisamment pour pouvoir murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.'' Tu as entendu. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas t'en sortir.''

Il semblait qu'entre-temps, Elena avait appelé Stefan et le vampire avait tout d'abord essayé de m'éloigné du corps de mon frère pour me rassurer mais je l'avais violemment repousser en m'accrochant à Jérémy comme à la vie chère. Au final, Stefan avait abandonné et regardait dans l'impuissance ma sœur et moi comme nous tenions un Jérémy encore inconscient dans l'attente qu'il se réveil.

'' Tu a vu la chevalière. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Il savait.'' Tenta Stefan pour se donner une explication de la cruauté de son frère mais cela ne fit qu'alimenter la colère en sein de mes entrailles.

'' Ne t'avise pas de le défendre, Stefan.'' Explosais-je en gardant mon regard rivés sur Jérémy et je pouvais apercevoir le sursaut d'Elena à mon éclat mais ne fit comme de rien n'était.

'' Non. Il n'a pas vu la bague.'' M'appuya Elena tout aussi déboussolé.

'' C'est à cause de Katherine. Elle la mit hors de lui et tout ce qu'il y avait de bien en lui, est partie en fumée.'' Intima à nouveau Stefan.

Même si une partie de moi voulait écouter pour les paroles de Stefan, j'étais trop aveuglé par la colère. Il avait tué sans même une pensée le seul être sur terre qui comptait plus que ma propre vie à mes yeux et il l'avait tué. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir aux capacités rachetable du vampire. Pas maintenant, ni jamais.

Elena pensait d'une manière similaire quoi que toujours à sa façon de jugement.''Il n'y a rien de bon en Damon. Plus maintenant. Il a décidé dans quel camps il voulait être. Il ne veut plus rien ressentir. Il veut qu'on le haïsse, c'est plus facile pour lui. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait.''

Si il voulait qu'on le haïsse alors c'était chose faite. Si je ne le détestais pas avant, je le faisais maintenant et ma haine pour le vampire n'avait aucune limite.

J'écoutais à peine les pleures d'Elena comme je gardais mon attention rivé et uniquement rivé sur mon jumeau jusqu'à ce qu'il se redressa brusquement et prit une longue inspiration.

'' Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien.'' M'écriais-je en resserrant ma prise sur mon frère simplement pour me rassurer qu'il était bien vivant.

Je venais de vivre les minutes les plus douloureuse et les plus longues de toute ma vie entière. L'idée de perdre Jérémy m'avait complètement envoyé dans une abyme de noirceur encore plus profonde que celle dans laquelle j'étais tombé lors de la mort de mes parents et je savais maintenant que si je venais à perdre mon jumeau alors je me perdrais moi-même.

'' Jérémy ?'' L'appela Elena comme Jer faisait des va-et-vient entre nous encore désorienté par son retour d'entre les morts.

Jérémy arrêta son regard son moi et écarquilla les yeux dans la réalisation.''Il m'a tué. Damon m'a tué.''

Je me jetais sur Jérémy comme Elena susurra des paroles réconfortante et je croisais les orbes vertes émeraude de Stefan qui me jaugeait avec pitié et remord.

Je gardais une prise serré sur mon frère comme je continuais mon échange tacite avec Stefan avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans l'épaule de mon jumeau.

Après le réveil de Jérémy, je ne l'avais pas lâcher d'une semelle et je me retrouvais maintenant enfermé contre sa poitrine chaude et surtout à l'écoute de son rythme cardiaque bien réel. Il avait compris combien l'idée de sa mort m'avait bouleversé et m'avait laisser dormir avec lui seulement, l'idée de dormir quand je ne cessais de revoir son corps gisant sans vie sur le sol à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux ne semblait plus aussi accueillante.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre grinça, laissant entré un faible faisceau de lumière quand je repérais la faible silhouette de ma sœur aînée avant qu'elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle et fit silencieusement son chemin jusqu'à son lit.

Elle s'arrêta sur le côté opposé du lit de Jérémy sur lequel je me trouvais et observa la forme endormi de notre frère avant de décaler son attention sur moi. Ses orbes mousseuse croisèrent mes bleu nuit et je tirais doucement Jérémy contre moi pour lui laisser la place de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Elle retira ses chaussettes et encercla son bras autour du tronc de notre frère avant d'entrelacé ses doigts avec mes propres.

J'accueillais le toucher à bras ouvert et profita à nouveau de l'écoute des doux ronflement de mon jumeau avec un faible sourire sur mes lèvres quand Elena donna une pression sur ma main avant de murmurer pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de notre frère.

'' Je t'aime, Mila. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux.''

Un silence suivi ses mots et mon sourire s'agrandit dans la chaleur et l'amour que ses mots avaient suscité dans ma poitrine. Notre vie était peut-être foutu en ce moment mais tant que nous aurions l'un, l'autre alors nous pourrions prendre tout ce qui venait le long du chemin.

Je glissais encore plus près de Jérémy et fredonna un faible je t'aime aussi avant de fermer mes yeux avec un sourire toujours plâtrer sur mon visage.

 **Donc commençons une toute nouvelle saison :D**

 **Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont posté sur mon dernier chapitre, vos avis sont vraiment les meilleurs les gars et je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaisent !**

 **Ensuite, nous allons avoir une certaine avancer à partir d'ici, je vais essayer d'oublier les épisodes un peu plus et ajouter ma petite touche à l'intrigue ^^**

 **Donc bonne lecture et jusqu'à la prochaine fois**

 **Xxo :***


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapitre II.2_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais laissé embarqué dans tout ça. Mes jambes me faisaient mal comme l'enfer et mes poumons brûlaient comme si ils étaient sur un bûcher et le pire, c'était que j'étais même pas prête de les rattraper. Ces gars-là étaient comme des flèches. Même Stefan pourrait avoir quelque problème pour les distancer et connaissant son statue de vampire cela voulait dire quelque chose.

'' Hey ! Hey !'' Criais-je à bout de souffle avant de presque trébuché la tête la première sur le sol terreux de la plantation Lockwood avant de me stopper complètement et reprendre de longues respirations en prenant appui sur mes jambes.'' Stupide … garçons … Lockwood.''

J'entendis des bruits de pas rapide croquant contre le sol et je relevais les yeux du sol pour rencontrer le sourire railleur d'un Mason vêtu d'un simple short de sueur et un débardeur.

'' Allez, tu ne laisserais tout de même pas Tyler te battre ?'' Suggéra Mason avec un ton conspirateur me soutirant un rire étranglé entre mes respirations saccadés et je me redressais en balayant des mèches de mon front en sueur.

'' Quand tu m'as proposé d'aller courir avec Tyler, je ne pensais pas droit.'' Déclarais-je en déglutissant dans l'effort faisant rire d'avantage Mason.

Bientôt sa main tendu entra dans mon champ de vision et je haussais un sourcil, interrogateur quand à ce qu'il pensait qui ne lui fit que sourire encore plus grand.'' Allez, viens. Monte sur mon dos. Il est hors de question que je le laisse gagner contre nous, je n'en entendrais jamais la fin sinon.''

'' Euh … tu es au courant que je pèse plus qu'un simple sac à dos, non ?'' Demandais-je légèrement embarrassé avant de rougir quand il numérisa ouvertement mon corps de la tête aux pieds.

'' Crois-moi, je suis plutôt rapide.'' Assura-t-il avec confiance avant de me jeter un clin d'œil et prendre un pas en avant pour me jeter sans même mon accord sur son dos. Je lâchais un petit souffle dans la surprise avant de refermer mes jambes serré autour de ses hanches et était reconnaissante que personne ne pouvait voir mon blush écarlate comme il laissa ses mains traîné sur mes cuisses pour s'assurer que je tenais bien.'' Prête ?''

Je hochais silencieusement la tête ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à ma voix en ce moment avant de réaliser qu'il attendait toujours ma réponse et me força à sortir un faible oui avant de resserrer considérablement ma prise sur son cou quand il se mit à courir à toute vitesse. C'était complètement dingue. C'était comme ci ma forme ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume pour lui et avant même que je pouvais réaliser nous avions dépassé Tyler.

Je lançais un sourire narquois par-dessus mon épaule comme il hurlait des jurons dans l'incrédulité à notre rapidité et quand je me reportais mon regard à l'avant, je pouvais déjà voir le manoir Lockwood se rapprocher à mesure que nous avancions.

Mason entra dans le hall essoufflé et je lâchais un petit cri de la victoire quand Tyler nous rejoignit à la traîne.

'' Qui s'est les meilleurs Lockwood ?'' Craquais-je avec un sourire victorieux faisant rire Mason avant qu'il me déposa avec précaution sur mes pieds.

'' Tu as triché, Mila.'' Se défendit Tyler en me donnant un léger coup de poing dans le bras avec un sourire taquin.

Je haussais les épaules dans l'indifférence avant de commencer à m'étirer avec les bras en l'air.'' Tu n'a jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser Mason à mon avantage.'' Je tirais la langue en direction du plus jeune Lockwood suscitant plus de rire de nous trois avant de regarder les garçons avec un sourire joyeux totalement inconsciente du vampire à l'écoute de notre conversation.''De toute manière, on a fait combien de tours? 7 ?''

''Ah non! 6.'' Objecta Mason avec malice.'' Je ne peux pas compter le dernier. Vous étiez à la ramasse.''

'' Quoi ?'' S'exclama Tyler bouche bée dans l'incrédulité.

'' Ouais. Je crois même que j'ai vu votre grand-mère vous dépassez avec le déambulateur.'' Railla Mason me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur lui avant de frapper son bras dans l'ennui quand il se contenta de sourire d'avantage.

'' Ouais. C'est çà. Fous-toi de nous !'' Grommela Tyler avant de commencer à retirer son tee-shirt me laissant détourner les yeux dans la gêne avant de nous interpeller.'' Et enlever vos godasses. Elle sont pleines de boues et ma mère est …''

'' Ok.'' Accepta Mason avant de s'exécuter tandis que je reculais vers la sortie en attrapant ma bouteille d'eau au passage.

'' En fait, les garçons …'' Hélais-je attirant l'attention des deux Lockwood sur moi.'' Je vais vous laissez. Je dois encore prendre une longue douche pour me laver de toute cette sueur et je voulais aller voir Caroline avant de devoir servir d'esclave à ma sœur aînée pour ce stupide carnaval, alors …''

'' Pas de soucis, petite Gilbert. On se voit au carnaval de toute manière.'' Rappela Mason avec un clin d'œil bourré de charme et je secouais la tête avec un sourire avant d'acquiescer et donné une vague à Tyler avant de dévaler les marches du perron et marcher jusqu'à mon SUV.

Après une bonne douche relaxante, je séchais mes cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette tout en marchant vêtu d'un simple serviette de coton dans ma chambre. La musique dynamitage en arrière plan dans mes baffes de mon pc portable, je me dirigeais vers mon écran et jeta négligemment sur mon lit ma serviette que j'utilisais pour mes cheveux avant de glisser mon index sur le curseur et lever les yeux sur le site de l'université de MICEFA. Elle était l'un de mes choix dans mes affectations et même si je n'avais que seize ans, le récent incident avec Jérémy m'avait fait réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas resté indéfiniment enfermé dans le monde des vampires. Je voulais vivre, apprendre et surtout, vieillir et si partir le plus loin de Mystic Falls était ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir tout cela alors c'était ce que j'allais faire.

Actuellement, je regardais pour les stages d'été dans la section arts . Je voulais obtenir toute les chances de mon côtés et je songeais sérieusement à partir. De plus, la Nouvelle-Orléans avait toujours été un endroit qui m'avait fait rêver. Avec tout ses paysages mystique et cette ambiance festive. Je décidais d'imprimer un exemplaire d'inscription tandis que je m'attelais à chercher une tenue pour la journée. J'optais pour un simple soutien-gorge de sport et un tee-shirt ample blanc à manche courte ainsi jean skinny noir à taille haute. Je troquais rapidement ma serviette pour mes vêtements et passa mes doigts dans mes nœuds avant de récupérer la feuille d'inscription et la laisser dans un coin de mon bureau pour plus tard. Je prenais une paire de bottine basse et fis mon chemin dans les escaliers pour trouver Jenna assise au comptoir de la cuisine.

'' Hey, tante Jenna.'' Saluais-je en me servant une tasse de café noir avant de m'appuyer contre l'évier pour la regarder comme elle se tourna vers moi.'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Jenna leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un faible grognement ennuyé.'' Devoirs. Qui aurait cru que la psychologie demandait autant de travaille.''

Je lâchais un petit rire à son air dramatique et versa le reste de mon café dans l'évier avant de faire mon chemin à ses côtés.'' Tu vas y arriver.'' Assurais-je avant de regarder mon écran de téléphone dans l'espoir d'un signe de Félix simplement pour soupirer quand je venais avec rien.'' Bon. Je devrais y aller. À plus tard, Jenna.''

Je prenais mes clés dans le bol et fis rapidement à mon chemin à l'extérieur quand une lettre assise sur le pas de la porte attira mon attention. Je fronçais les sourcils en la ramassant et haussa un sourcil intrigué quand je vis mon nom écrit dessus en lettre cursive. Je regardais tout autour de moi pour tout signe de la personne qui pourrait l'avoir déposer mais trouva seulement les rues vides de mon quartier. Je tournais la lettre dans mes mains avec curiosité avant de la déchirer et écarquilla les yeux dans la panique à son contenu.

 _Tic, tac ! Fais l'horloge !_

 _Le jeu commence._

 _Mais ce qui arrive quand l'horloge s'arrête et le temps est mort ?_

 _K._

K.

Cela ne pouvait signifié qu'une seule personne et je sentais mon estomac coulé dans le désabonnement. C'était Katherine. Dès l'instant où je l'avais rencontré, j'avais ressenti ce pressentiment que tout deviendrait encore plus dangereux et pire que tous ce que nous avions déjà du surmonter mais il semblerait que le vampire avait décider de me faire son projet personnel. Elle jouait avec moi et son énigme en était la preuve. Je relisais à nouveau la note, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses mots mais mon esprit ne pouvait venir avec rien. C'était une menace, c'était certain et le fait, que je ne pouvais pas la comprendre ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment d'anxiété. Je savais que je devais en parler à Stefan et le plus tôt possible mais pour l'instant, je décidais de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Je voulais juste agir comme si ma vie n'était pas perpétuellement mis sur la ligne depuis le début d'année et avoir ne serais-ce qu'un jour normale. J'étais consciente que cela pouvait ressembler à un mantra dans le déni d'Elena mais j'avais besoin de cela.

Donc avec un dernier soupir, je pliais la note de Katherine et l'empocha dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant de faire mon chemin jusqu'à mon SUV et conduire en direction de l'hôpital.

Je n'avais pas visité Caroline depuis la dernière fois et pour cause, je détestais toujours autant les hôpitaux et pour être honnête, les derniers événements n'avaient pas vraiment laisser la place pour lui rendre une visite.

Je me garais dans l'un des espaces vides du parc de stationnement du mémorial hôpital de Mystic Falls et coupa le moteur avant de relâcher une profonde expiration avant de m'appuyer contre le dossier de mon siège. Comme ci mon appréhension n'était pas assez, la note Katherine pesait encore lourdement dans ma poche arrière et peu importe ce que j'essayais de faire pour me distraire de penser à sa menace, les mots ne cessaient de resurgir dans mon esprit.

Dans un acte de frustration complète, je débouclais ma ceinture et tira la note avant de l'aplatir contre le centre de mon volant et laissa mes yeux parcourir une nouvelle fois l'écriture soigné du vampire.

 _Tic, tac ! Fais l'horloge !_

 _Le jeu commence._

 _Mais ce qui arrive quand l'horloge s'arrête et le temps est mort ?_

 _K._

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. Il était évident que cela signifiait le début de son plan mais il y avait quelque de plus important encore qui pesait sur mon esprit. Le vampire avait utilisé le mot ''mort'' et selon moi, ce n'était pas pour rien. Cela pouvait signifier qu'une chose et mon cœur coula dans ma poitrine à cette réalisation.

 _Quelqu'un allait mourir._

Peu importe ce que nous pourrions faire pour l'en empêcher, quelqu'un allait mourir et Katherine jouait son jeu malade et tordu en m'avertissant de ce fait sachant que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'arrêter.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone résonna dans l'atmosphère épais de l'habitacle et je sursautais en lâchant la note avant de cueillir mon cellulaire dans mon porte-gobelet avant de l'apporter d'une manière robotique à mon oreille.

'' Oui ?'' Questionnais-je en cherchant pour la note qui nichait maintenant entre mes pédales comme mon interlocuteur se fit connaître.

'' Hey … salut, Mila.''

Je me redressais instantanément à l'entente de la voix de Félix, la note de Katherine déjà oublié et attrapa mon volant pour me stabiliser.'' Félix ? C'est bien, toi ?''

'' Ouais.'' Il y avait un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne avant qu'un souffle se fit entendre suivi d'un léger craquement.''Mila … je crois que quelque chose ne va pas bien chez moi.''

'' Quoi ? Comment ça ?'' Demandais-je devenant de plus en plus inquiète par son ton grave.''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _ne va pas bien_ ?''

'' Je sais pas mais je crois que je deviens fou.''

Je resserrais ma prise sur mon volant en déglutissant à cela.'' Écoute, Félix, je suis à l'hôpital pour voir Caroline mais je viens te voir dès que je sors, kay ? Juste reste chez toi et on verra ça ensemble. Je te promets que tout va bien aller.''

'' Okay ! Ouais … okay. Je t'attends.'' Accepta Félix faiblement avant que la tonalité m'annonçant qu'il avait raccrocher retentit.

Je serrais mon téléphone dans l'exaspération à tout ce gâchis et fini par le jeter brusquement sur le siège passager avant de frapper violemment mon volant.

'' Merde ! Merde ! Merde !'' Explosais-je en tambourinant de toute mes forces, oubliant la douleur que je ressentais dans mes poings.'' Putain de merde !''

Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec Félix et Tyler mais je n'avais tout simplement rien voulu voir. Il était évident que ce qui arrivait à Félix était la même chose que Tyler m'avait confier quelque semaine plus tôt et je mettrais main à coupé que cela avait avoir avec le lien commun. Après ce qui s'était passé pour le maire, il était évident que quelque chose de surnaturel était lié au Lockwood puisque l'invention destiné aux vampires du tombeau les avaient également touchés. Tyler et Félix avaient tout les deux perdu le contrôle de leurs véhicules et affirmaient exactement la même chose. Ils avaient entendu ce bruit et puis, ils avaient perdu. J'étais certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas des vampires et pour cause, j'avais côtoyé assez de vampire pour savoir les différencier mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas quelque chose d'autres et cela me faisait d'avantage consciente de ma réalité. Je savais que j'étais un foutu aimant au surnaturel mais à ce point, cela défendait toute les lois de la nature.

Je stoppais mon accès de rage et regarda mes poings meurtris avec une grimace avant de reporter mon attention sur les portes éloignées de l'hôpital à travers ma vitre. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage en relâchant un souffle éprouvé avant d'ouvrir ma portière et la refermer derrière moi. Je pouvais déjà sentir le sentiment d'appréhension construire à l'intérieur de ma poitrine mais me fis tout de même violence en prenant un pas en avant.

Je me dirigeais tout droit vers la chambre de Caroline avec un léger froncement de sourcil quand je vis la réception vide et ne tarda pas à frapper trois coup sec contre la vitre avant d'entrer simplement pour lâcher un hoquet d'horreur à la vue de Caroline déchirant à travers la carotide d'une des infirmières.

'' Oh mon dieu, Caroline, non !'' M'écriais-je en refermant la porte avant de me lancer sur la blonde qui s'était détaché de la femme avec des yeux larges dans l'horreur.

Je faisais la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit et tira grand ouvert les rideaux pour laisser la lumière entrée et regardais dans l'effroi comme Caroline se déplaça avec un crie de douleur dans un coin à l'abri du soleil à une vitesse improbable.

Soudain, le bruit des gémissement de l'infirmière m'interpella, m'obligeant à sortir de mon état choqué et me ruer sur la femme pour m'assurer de son état.

Son cou était ensanglanté et déchiré me rappelant sinistrement d'un film d'horreur. Je mordais ma lèvres avant de déglutir et attrapa le premier tissus qui me venait sous la main pour faire pression sur la blessure de la femme qui semblait dans un état amorphe.

'' Oh, caroline.'' Soufflais-je affligé comme je portais mon attention sur la blonde pour la trouver se balançant d'avant en arrière avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

'' Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'' Sanglota-t-elle d'une manière hystérique me brisant un peu plus le cœur à chacune de ses plaidoiries.'' Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?'' Caroline leva ses yeux bleu embué de larme et écarquilla les yeux dans le dégoût de soi.'' Mila ! Je suis un monstre.''

Je voulais juste pleuré pour la blonde ici et maintenant. La menace de Katherine était maintenant clair. J'avais deviné que quelqu'un mourrait mais ce que je n'avais pas compris était que cela serait bien pire. Elle n'avait pas seulement tué Caroline, elle l'avait transformer en vampire.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme cela et que c'était maintenant mon rôle de l'aider. J'étais pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait être capable de faire maintenant mais cela était différent de Vicki. Caroline était la personne la plus forte que je connaissais quand on regardait au-delà des insécurités et même si, elle avait fait une erreur en attaquant cette infirmière cela ne voulait pas dire que je devrais lui en tenir rigueur. Elle avait plutôt bien résister quand on savait qu'elle était un nouveau-né dans un endroit approvisionné dans la plus grande tentation de sang.

Je tournais mon attention sur la femme et baissa la tête pour regarder ses yeux vitreux et devinais que Caroline avait du la contraindre sans même sans apercevoir.

Je prenais sa main et la porta à son cou pour tenir le tissus en place.'' Là. Garder d'appuyer, d'accord.''

La femme hocha la tête avec des yeux larges mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'enfuir. Je m'éloignais pour regarder maintenant le jeune vampire au sol avec pitié. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginé ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment. La confusion, la peur, le dégoût de soi … et le pire, c'était que tout cela était maintenant exacerbé.

Je m'approchais prudemment de la blonde pour ne pas lui faire d'avantage peur par des mouvements brusques.'' Hey, caroline. Regarde-moi. Juste regarde-moi. S'il te plaît.''

'' Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisé en levant ses yeux dans les miens.

'' Ça va, aller, Care. Juste m'écouter, d'accord ?'' Je prenais des mesures lentes quand elle se jeta presque dans le mur quand elle remarqua mon mouvement.

'' Non ! Non ! Ne t'approche pas.'' Cria-t-elle hystérique avec une expression effrayé.'' Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Je te regarde et tous ce que je peux entendre c'est ton sang pulsant dans tes veines. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.''

Je levais ma main dans une tentative apaisante et hocha la tête essayant d'ignorer les sonnettes d'alarmes à l'intérieur de ma tête.'' Tu dois te contrôler, Caroline. Inspire. Expire.'' Je lui donnais un hochement de tête pour l'intimer de suivre mes mouvements et elle commença à reproduire des souffles contrôler.'' Voilà. Inspire. Expire. C'est ça. Ça va, aller. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Juste … respire.''

Je prenais une dernière mesure prudente vers elle et tendis ma main ouverte pour l'aider à se relever. Elle jaugea un moment ma main tendu avant de hocher la tête et me faire suffisamment confiance pour me prendre la main. Je l'aidais à se relever avant de me stopper quand je me souvenais de la lumière du soleil.

'' Ok. Deux minutes. Ne bouge pas.'' L'avertis-je avant de me diriger vers les fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux fermés.'' Là. Tu peux aller, maintenant.'' Je lui donnais un hochement de tête rassurant avant de repérer son regard fixe par-dessus mon épaule. Je me rappelais de la femme qui se trouvait encore avec nous et reporta mon regard sur Caroline.'' Caroline, tu me fais confiance, non ?''

La blonde décrocha à peine ses yeux du cou de la femme comme elle acquiesça silencieusement et je savais que je devais faire vite avant que la scène dans laquelle j'étais entré se reproduisait.

'' J'ai besoin que tu me trouves un pansement et des bandages.'' Expliquais-je avant de perdre de patience quand elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se déplacer.''Maintenant, Caroline !''

Elle cassa de sa stupeur à mon ton tranchant et me donna un regard d'excuse avant de s'exécuter à travers les tiroirs de sa chambre tandis que je marchais jusqu'à la femme et retira le tissus avec une grimace dégoûté. Le sang séché collait au tissus avec un bruit gluant et je devais me retenir de me bâillonner.

'' Mila.'' M'interpella Caroline et me tendant les bandages en gardant une distance sécuritaire de la femme et je la remerciais avant de rapidement m'atteler à mon travail.

Je travaillais en silence tandis que Caroline avait repris sa place sur son lit et agissait étrangement calme étant donné les circonstances. Je devais avouer que cela me soulageais car je ne savais pas comment j'aurai pu gérer la situation si elle avait agit comme son habituelle névrosé et maniaque du contrôle.

Une fois que j'avais terminé, je reportais mon regard sur Caroline et lui intima de me rejoindre.'' Bien, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres et regardes dans ses yeux. Tu lui dis d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?''

'' Mais comment ?'' Remit en question la blonde et je donnais un regard pointu dans l'impatience.

'' Tu lui as bien dit de ne pas bouger, non ?'' Questionnais-je dans un ton de fait et Caroline me jaugea dans l'incrédulité avant de hocher la tête, hésitante.'' Cela s'appelle la contrainte. C'est un peu comme le contrôle de l'esprit si tu préfères.''

Je m'écartais légèrement pour lui donner la place dont elle avait besoin pour exercer sa magie et l'intima d'un signe de la main.

Caroline plongea ses orbes bleuté dans ceux foncer de l'infirmière et répéta après moi.

'' Vous aller tout oublier ce qui s'est passé. Je ne vous ai pas mordu et vous ne vous souvenez de rien.''

J'attendis que la femme répéta ce que Caroline l'avait contraint mais elle écarquilla d'avantage les yeux et apporta sa main à son cou dans l'effroi.'' Vous m'avez mordu !''

'' Argh ! Concentre-toi, Caroline.'' Grondais-je agacée.

Cela semblait si facile pour Damon et Stefan alors cela ne devait pas être aussi difficile pour Caroline. De plus, elle l'avait déjà fait.

'' Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute.'' Grommela la blonde en prenant un pas en arrière avant de gémir.'' Ça ne veux pas marcher, Mila.''

'' Connerie !'' Aboyais-je sévèrement faisant écarquillé les yeux de la blonde et sursauter la femme à mon éclat.'' Tu dois te concentrer, y mettre du tiens. Ne pense à rien d'autre. Concentre-toi juste sur ce que tu lui dis.'' Caroline soupira et je rétrécissais mes yeux sur elle.'' Ne pas soupirer. Aller !''

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine comme Caroline répéta l'action et je souriais d'un petit sourire en coin quand la femme répéta comme un robot automatisé avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez quand Caroline contraint à faire passer sa morsure pour des pratiques sexuelles étrange du marie de l'infirmière.

'' Sérieusement ?'' Cassais-je non amusé tandis que Caroline sauta presque sur place dans l'euphorie me faisant soupiré, lasse.'' Lui dire de partir maintenant, nous avons des choses à discuter.'' Expliquais-je reprenant mon ton grave comme je savais que je devais tout lui expliquer. J'attendais que Caroline fit son travail de l'esprit avant de héler l'infirmière avant qu'elle partait pour lui dire de signer les papiers de sortie de Caroline pour la nuit tombée.

Après lui avoir expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois et la vraie relations qu'elle avait partager avec Damon, je lui avais expliquer ce qu'elle était maintenant. Un vampire.

Au début, elle avait complètement flippé mais après des heures d'explications plus en détails et la découverte de tous ce qui s'offrait maintenant à elle, Caroline était beaucoup plus calme. Je n'avais pas vraiment apprécier la partie dans laquelle j'avais du défendre les avantages du vampirisme depuis que je n'étais pas en faveur mais je devais l'aider au mieux et si relativiser la chose était ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'aider à traverser tout cela alors c'était ce que je devais faire.

Je me tenais maintenant appuyer contre le mur en face de son lit d'hôpital tandis que la blonde regardait dans le vide avec un léger froncement de sourcil graver sur son visage parfait.

'' Alors … Stefan, Damon sont des vampires ?'' Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi en quête de réponse.

'' Yeap !'' Acceptais-je avec un hochement de tête.''Et toi, aussi, maintenant.''

Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit dans la confusion.'' Mais Elena … c'est elle … c'est elle qui ma tuée.''

'' Ouais à ce sujet … hum, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis sur Katherine ?'' Questionnais-je légèrement frustré en plissant les lèvres comme Caroline hocha la tête, incertaine.'' Bien, c'est Katherine qui t'a tuée pas Elena. ''

'' Mais … ''

'' Je sais. Elles se ressemblent mais crois-moi, Elena n'est pas celle qui t'a tué.'' L'interrompis-je mourant d'envie pour un analgésique. Je frottais mes tempes dans la douleur avant de lâcher un soupir lasse en regardant par la fenêtre.'' Il fait nuit. Nous devrions y aller.''Je rassemblais ses affaires dans un tas et lui jeta sur son lit.''Je vais voir si les papiers sont en ordre.''

Je lui donnais un faible sourire rassurant avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et relâcha un soupir frustré. Cela avait probablement été la pire journée de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais pensé que s'était ce que ma visite impliquerait en venant ici mais je devais reconnaître que j'étais soulager que c'était moi qui l'avait trouvé. Cela aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

Je frappais ma cuisse dans l'irritation avant de chercher mon téléphone dans ma poche. J'avais sentis mon cellulaire vibrer de nombreuses fois durant mon explication avec Caroline et je savais que maintenant devait être le moment où je devrais affronter les messages d'Elena pour mon absence.

Je défilais à travers ma messagerie quand je retrouvais un message de Félix et me pinça le pont de mon nez dans la réalisation. J'avais été tellement occupé avec Caroline que j'avais complètement oublié Félix.

Je verrouillais mon écran en me postant à l'office de réception et sonna la cloche en m'appuyant contre le bureau avec impatience.

''Hey, comment puis-je vous aidez ?'' Demanda la même infirmière que Caroline avait attaqué et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon regard de se déposé sur son cou avant de grimacer et recentrer mon attention.

'' Oh ! Euh … je suis venu chercher les papiers de sortie pour mon amie. Hum, Caroline Forbes ?''

'' Oh, sûr. Une minute.'' M'avertit-elle avec un doigt levé avant de chercher un lot de formulaire parmi une pile de papier et me les tendre avec un sourire bienveillant.

J'acceptais les papiers avec un sourire contrit dans la culpabilité quand je pensais ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de nous et me retourna dans le but de m'éloigner le plus possible. C'était un acte purement égoïste mais je ne préférais pas regarder plus longtemps ce que j'avais fait.

Je tournais la poignée de la chambre de Caroline en lorgnant distraitement les papiers.'' Hey, caroline, j'ai les papiers. Nous pouvons al … '' Je me précipitais aussitôt dans la salle de bain ouverte pour simplement la trouver vide comme le reste de la chambre.'' Putain de merde.''

'' Caroline, je te jure que je vais te jalonner dès l'instant où je pose mes yeux sur toi, c'est clair ? Te jalonner ! '' Je soupirais en me pinçant le pont de mon nez comme je tournais sur moi-même en surveillant les environs avant de reprendre mon monologue.'' Sérieusement, caroline, rappelle-moi. Tu n'es pas en état d'être avec tous ces gens, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un et je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire. Alors … juste rappelle-moi !''

Je raccrochais mon téléphone dans l'exaspération et continua ma recherche pour le vampire à tête blonde à travers le lot de personne de la fête foraine. Il était évident que Caroline soit venu ici depuis qu'elle était censé le supervisé et connaissant son trait de maniaque du contrôle, je savais qu'elle serait ici. Seulement, elle était introuvable et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je n'aurais jamais du gérer ça toute seule. En fait, j'aurai du appelé Stefan dès l'instant où j'avais trouvé la note de Katherine.

Je me maudissais un peu plus dans mon esprit comme je continuais mon chemin à travers le stade. Les musiques et les lumières vives ne faisaient rien pour calmer mon irritation et l'inquiétude vers le bas et je pressais le pas quand j'aperçus une tête brune familière de dos. Je me stoppais net dans mon élan. Je reconnaîtrais cette silhouette entre mille et savais que la soirée ne ferait qu'empirer pour moi. Avec une impulsion, je faisais mon chemin tout droit vers Félix et me préparais déjà mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

J'attrapais doucement son bras et il ne tarda pas à faire volte-face avec ce qui ressemblait à un regard fou de … soulagement ?

'' Mila, tu es là.'' Soupira Félix me laissant dans la confusion totale quand il referma ses bras sur moi dans une accolade.'' Je t'ai cherché partout.''

Je me détachais rapidement de Félix en le gardant à bout de bras comme je fronçais les sourcils dans la surprise et la confusion.'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de souffler que Félix me tira avec lui à l'écart et commença à stimuler en passant furieusement ses mains dans ses cheveux sombre.

'' Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, c'est impossible. Cela n'a pas pu arriver. Je n'ai pas pu voir ce que j'ai vu. Ce genre de chose n'existent pas.'' Débita-t-il à la minute en stimulant de long en large, me laissant encore plus confuse et maintenant paniqué quant à ce qu'il avait pu voir.

'' Félix !'' Criais-je pour le forcer à me regarder et le garçon se stoppa net avant de porter ses yeux incrédule sur moi.'' Qu'est-ce que tu as vue ?''

''Je-je … j'étais … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai suivi Tyler plus tôt.'' J'écarquillais les yeux à cela, sentant mon cœur pulser dans ma poitrine dans l'inquiétude.'' Je voulais lui parler, je suppose … ou je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas les idées claires mais il y avait ce gars et … il l'a bousculer. Et puis, il y avait cette colère. C'était comme si, il ne pouvait même plus se contrôler. Mila, je sais que ce que j'ai vue ne devrait pas exister mais il y avait son oncle et il a sauté sur une voiture comme un-un animal et … et … tu aurais du voir ses yeux.''

après ça, Félix me regardait comme si il s'attendait à ce que je le prenais pour un fou. Je pouvais la peur et l'incrédulité dans ses yeux comme il essayait encore de traiter à ce qu'il venait d'assister tandis que je restais littéralement figé sur place. Je ne savais pas quoi penser ni quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, pas avec ce qui se passait déjà avec Caroline. J'avais fais trop de révélations aujourd'hui et je n'étais définitivement pas prête à intégrer une nouvelle personne dans ce monde. Seulement, je savais que la seule solution en ce moment était de laisser Félix aller. Je ne pouvais plus le retenir entre deux eaux et attendre qu'il ne posait pas de question surtout quand il assistait à ce genre de chose.

Tout d'un coup, la sonnerie de mon téléphone s'emballa, me dégelant de mon état catatonique.

Je levais les yeux sur Félix dans l'excuse quand je vis le nombre de Caroline et me retourna aussitôt pour répondre dans la précipitation à la blonde.'' Caroline ! Bon sang, où est-ce que tu es ?''

''Mila ?''Son ton désemparé était très clair et je resserrais ma prise sur mon cellulaire dans l'inquiétude.''Mila, j'ai besoin d'aide. Je-je … j'ai presque attaqué Matt et je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je t'en prie, Mila aid … ''

'' Ok ! Ok ! Care ! Je viens tout de suite. Dis-moi où est-ce que tu es.'' Prévenais-je totalement paniqué à l'idée que Caroline pourrait perdre le contrôle.

Je pouvais entendre ses pas à l'autre bout du fil ainsi que son souffle saccadé dans le désarroi comme elle devait être entrain d'essayer de repérer ses environs et bientôt, un soupir affolé retentit.''Je-je ne sais pas, Mila. Je sais pas vraiment où je suis. Je dirais le parking des enseignants mais je ne sais pas. Je sais plus.''

''Ok ! Bouge plus, j'arrive, d'accord ? Ça va être bien, je te promets, Care.''

Je raccrochais dans l'instant et me tourna pour voir Félix me dévisagé avec des yeux embué de larme d'incompréhension et de panique.

'' Félix … '' Je passais ma main sur mon front dans un air décousu me sentant honteuse pour l'abandonner après ce qu'il avait du subir ce soir mais je ne pouvais pas laisser quelque chose arrivé à Caroline par ma faute.

'' Va.'' Soupira Félix, un soupçon de trahison dans sa voix comme il me jaugea longuement me laissant d'autant plus coupable.

'' Je suis désolé, Félix.''

Je me mettais instantanément en marche vers le parking quand des bruits de lutte m'interpellèrent. Je me lançais aussitôt dans une course effrénée avant de me stoppé net dans mon élan quand je repérais Caroline crié hystérique à Elena tandis que Stefan propulsa Damon à terre.

Je me forçais à m'interposer entre les deux filles pour tenter de calmer Caroline et protéger Elena dans le second.

''Non ! Non ! Caroline, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai expliquer. Ce n'était pas Elena mais Katherine.''M'écriais-je dans un acte désespérer pour stoppé le nouveau vampire qui avait le menton trempé dans du sang me laissant très peu d'interprétation quant à ce qui s'était passé.

'' Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, elle m'a fait ça, Mila ?'' Sanglota Caroline de tout son être et je jetais un regard désespérer sur Stefan qui avec Elena nous jaugeait dans la réalisation.

'' Stefan. Il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur.'' L'avertis-je dans l'espoir d'obtenir son attention et le vampire ne tarda pas à hoché la tête en accord avant de prendre un pas prudent vers la blonde.

''C'est bon. Caroline, viens avec moi!''La rassura Stefan mais Caroline gardait ses orbes bleutés embués de larme sur ma forme comme si elle attendait mon accord.

Je secouais rapidement la tête pour lui faire signe de le suivre.''Vas-y, Caroline. Ça va aller, je te l'ai promis.''

Le bruissement de vêtements contre le béton me rappela la présence du l'autre vampire Salvatore et je cassais un éclat sur sa forme à ses prochain mots.'' Elle va mourir. C'est plus qu'une question de temps.''

Je tournais aussitôt mon attention sur Stefan dans la panique et le trouva poster devant Caroline dans une posture défensive.

'' Oui. Peut-être, mais çà n'arrivera pas ce soir.''

'' Oh! Si je te le dis.''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de clignoté que Damon se redressa sur le sol en attrapant le pieu en bois qui siégeait sur le béton et publia un halètement horrifié quand je vis Elena s'interposer entre le formulaire de Caroline et le pieu se dirigeant tout droit pour son cœur.

Damon arrêta le pieu seulement à quelque millimètre du cœur d'Elena et hésita instantanément en plongeant ses orbes contrit dans ceux paniqué de ma sœur.

'' Je t'en prie, Damon. C'est mon amie.'' Plaida Elena, sa voix encore tremblante à cause de sa possible mort imminente.

Il y avait un long silence comme Damon semblait lutter avec lui-même en gardant de jauger Elena dans les yeux avant qu'il fini par s'éloigner avec un grognement de reddition.

Il pointa Elena avec le pieu dans la frustration.'' Quoiqu'il arrive dorénavant, t'es responsable!''

Je décidais de faire le premier déménagement et me posta face à Caroline en posant doucement ma main sur son bras avant de croiser les orbes compréhensive de Stefan.

'' Il faut lui nettoyer le visage.'' Déclarais-je prévenante quand Bonnie surgit de nulle part avec une expression horrifié à la vue de Caroline.

'' Caroline ?'' Haleta la sorcière en apportant sa main à ses lèvres dans l'effroi.

Je donnais un regard instant sur Stefan sachant que rien de bon ne pourrait découler de cette confrontation et il tenta d'emmener Caroline à l'écart, en vain.

'' Non. Tu ne peux pas en être un. C'est pas possible.'' Divagua Bonnie dans l'incrédulité avant de s'approcher de Caroline pour lui toucher le bras et relâcher un souffle horrifié quand elle attesta de sa nouvelle nature.

L'expression sur le visage de Caroline était probablement la plus blessante que je pouvais gérer comme elle appela après la sorcière dans la douleur tandis que Bonnie s'éloignait dans le rejet avant d'apercevoir quelque chose au loin.

Je tournais mon regard sur sa ligne de trajectoire et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'un cadavre avant de reporter mon attention sur Bonnie dans la réalisation. Il fallait faire sortir Caroline d'ici et maintenant.

J'attrapais le bras de la blonde et la tira avec moi avec toute la force que je pouvais rassembler.''Aller, viens. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.''

Je portais pratiquement tout le poids de caroline sur mes épaules comme elle était encore dans son état d'hystérie jusqu'à ce que je sentis une paire de bras reprendre son formulaire et leva les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes vertes brillante avec émotion de Stefan.

'' Je m'en occupe.'' Expliqua-t-il dans un ton sec mais je secouais farouchement la tête dans la négation.

'' Je l'ai. Elle me fais confiance.'' Soutenais-je avant de la tirer avec moi dans les toilettes des filles avec Stefan à notre suite.

Je m'activais instantanément à activé les robinets et fouilla dans une des cabines à la recherche de papier avant de retourner auprès du vampire qui était actuellement entrain de sangloter dans les bras de Stefan.

Je frottais doucement son visage avec une expression crève-cœur avant de retirer ma main en jaugeant Stefan dans la plaidoirie avant de reporter mon regard sur la blonde.

'' Chut, Caroline. Est-ce que ça va ? Regarde-moi, Care.''

'' Elle me déteste.'' Lâcha la blonde creusant un trou nouveau dans ma poitrine dans la pitié comme je regardais Stefan totalement pétrifié dans l'impuissance qui tentait de contredire ses propos que nous savions tout les deux vraies.

'' Bonnie me déteste.'' Insista Caroline sanglotant d'avantage.

Stefan la força à le regarder et passa une main douce sur son visage pour tenter de l'apaiser.''Non. Elle est seulement sous le choc comme nous tous.''

Je continuais de lui nettoyer le visage quand elle prit un pas en arrière avec une expression horrifié et perdu.''Je fais quoi pour Matt ? Comment je vais pouvoir gérer ça avec Matt ?''

''Chut! … Chut! … Chut! …'' Fredonna Stefan pour la calmer avant de me donner un regard significatif.''Une chose après l'autre. Commence déjà par te nettoyer. Allez! … Vas-y!''

Je prenais un pas de côté comme Caroline commença à se nettoyer elle-même tandis qu'elle continuait à se maudire pour ce qu'elle était devenue, m'inquiétant d'avantage pour les sentiments de Stefan.''Je suis….je suis une meurtrière et je suis un monstre, un horrible monstre.''

Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se blâmait pour tout cela et si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur d'avoir déjà eu à traiter avec Caroline, la mémoire de Vicki le hantait encore.

'' Non, Caroline.'' Objectais-je instantanément, alertant les deux vampires qui me jaugeaient maintenant avec émotion.''Écoute-moi! Tes émotions sont plus intenses que jamais. Ça fait juste partie de la transformation. C'est normal, on en a parlé. Tu te souviens. Tu n'as aucunes craintes à avoir. Fais-moi confiance!''

Je tentais d'ignorer le regard d'émotion mélangé à celui de la curiosité avant de sentir un pincement au cœur quand Caroline se tourna vers le miroir et regarda dans le dégoût son visage de vampire avant de se détourner brusquement.

'' Ce truc-là.'' S'écria le vampire dans le dégoût.'' Pourquoi ça m'arrive tout le temps ? Je suis affreuse.''

Je donnais un regard sur Stefan pour obtenir de l'aide et il se tourna aussitôt vers la blonde pour tenter d'arrêter sa crise d'hystérie.

''Regarde-moi! Caroline! Regarde-moi, Caroline! Regarde-moi! Regarde-moi! Allez! Regarde mon visage!''Je tenais mon regard comme Stefan dévoila son propre visage de vampire et pouvais voir la blonde à le dévisager en silence dans la réalisation.''Regarde sous mes yeux! Tu vois. Tu vois ça.''

Caroline me donna un regard de côté légèrement hésitante avant de hocher faiblement la tête en larmes dans l'affirmation.'' Bien. Quand tu sens que ça va t'arriver, dis-toi que tu vas surmonter cette épreuve, que tu es assez forte.''

Caroline objecta instinctivement mais Stefan la secoua doucement pour l'obliger à le regarder à nouveau.'' Si, Caroline. Fais-le! Et même si cette sensation te semble agréable, que tu as envie de céder. Résiste! Refoule-là et n'y pense plus! Regarde-moi! Regarde-moi! Il n'y a que comme ça que tu arriveras à survivre.''

'' Concentre-toi, care.'' Intervenais-je lui rappelant ce que nous avions fait plus tôt.'' Comme à l'hôpital. Essaye! Chut! … Essaye!''

Je mordais sur ma lèvre dans l'appréhension comme j'attendais que Caroline reprenait le contrôle et ne pus empêcher la propagation de mon sourire fier quand son visage redevint à la normale.

'' C'est bien.'' Félicita Stefan me donnant un regard avec un hochement de tête.

'' Pourquoi Katherine m'a fait ça à moi ?'' Plaida Caroline en reniflant à nouveau me faisant regarder Stefan dans l'anxiété.

D'après ce que j'avais vue et entendu du vampire, je savais que cela n'était que le début. Caroline n'était pas seulement un dommage collatéral, elle faisait partie d'un plan bien plus gros que tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer et je craignais sincèrement pour l'avenir. Je ressentais ce sentiment que tout n'allait qu'empirer et malheureusement, rien de ce que nous pourrions faire changerait quelque chose.

'' J'en sais rien. J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre … '' Soupira Stefan dans la défaite avant de recentrer son attention sur le vampire qui sanglotait de plus bel.''Hé! Caroline. Je te promets de veiller sur toi. Je vais te protéger. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Viens là ! Ça va aller.''

Je refermais mes bras sur mon tronc dans une tentative de me réconforter comme Stefan enlaça Caroline dans une étreinte apaisante tandis qu'il plongea son regard intense dans le mien m'annonçant qu'il avait plus de question pour moi. Je savais que je devrais lui répondre plus tard et cela ne faisait certainement rien pour m'enchanter.

Après que Caroline soit positivement plus calme, je m'étais éclipsé pour laisser Stefan s'occuper d'elle et me tenais maintenant par mon casier. Je vérifiais à nouveau mon téléphone dans un espoir de me distraire mais fini seulement par approfondir mon sentiment d'impuissance. Je savais que c'était inutile d'attendre des nouvelles de Félix après ce qui s'était passé et soupira en frappant faiblement mon front contre la porte de métal quand j'entendis l'ouverture de la porte des toilettes avant de sentir une main sur mon épaule.

Je savais instantanément que s'était Stefan et décida de couper court à l'investigation.''Je savais qu'elle était un vampire. Katherine m'a laissé cette note ou plutôt foutu énigme sur le pas de ma porte plus tôt et je savais que quelqu'un allait mourir. '' Je me retournais dans un accès de rage contre moi-même.'' Cette garce m'a prévenu. Elle m'a prévenu Stefan et quand j'ai trouvé Caroline, je ne t'ai pas appelé. J'aurai du t'appeler. Mais la vérité … c'est que je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas avoir à un autre drame de vampire.'' Terminais-je faiblement sans le regarder dans les yeux me sentant intensément coupable et égoïste pour ce que je venais d'avouer.

Il y avait un court silence avant que je le sentais me tirer dans sa poitrine et me serrer fort contre lui et former des caresses apaisante dans mon dos pour me rassurer.

J'étais rester un peu plus longuement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'étais détacher et avais proposer de raccompagner Caroline chez elle. Le trajet en voiture avait été complètement silencieux comme la blonde semblait encore au prise avec sa nouvelle identité et je devais avouer que cela était ce qu'il me fallait. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler pour le moment et je n'avais fais aucun sons pour engager la conversation jusqu'à ce que je me trouvais devant sa maison et lui avait souhaiter bonne nuit avant de filer sur la route en direction de la maison.

Je me trouvais maintenant assise dans ma chaise de bureau et contemplais dans un silence quasi-religieux ma feuille d'inscription pour l'université. Plus les jours passaient et plus j'avais l'impression de perdre tout ce qui était sain et normal dans ma vie. Chaque jours ressemblaient plus à une lutte perpétuel contre la vie et je commençais sérieusement à me demander si cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Je n'avais même plus la force de me déplacer comme mon regard restait fixe sur le papier prônant sur mon bureau quand soudain, un courant d'air froid me fis frisonner et également serrer mes poings et la mâchoire dans l'irritation.

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire demi-tour pour savoir que les orbes bleu intense perçaient des trous dans ma tête avec émotion tandis que mon rideau blanc volait à ses côtés, lui donnant d'avantage l'air mystique et surnaturel.

Seulement, ni lui ou moi ne fit un déplacement pour reconnaître l'autre et je devais relâcher un profond soupir dans l'agacement quand je constatais qu'il ne ferait aucun mouvement pour commencer la conversation.

Honnêtement, m'entretenir avec Damon était la dernière chose que je voulais faire ce soir et si céder la première pourrait le conduire à quitter ma chambre au plus vite alors je m'y résoudrais. Je le détestais toujours pour ce qu'il avait oser faire à Jérémy et cette amertume ne me quitterait pas de sitôt.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Cassais-je froidement avec rancœur.

Sa réponse était immédiate et comme d'habitude, pas ce que j'attendais.'' Tu savais que barbie blonde était un vampire.''

Je serrais mes poings dans un étaux, me jurant mentalement de garder mon calme mais s'était vraiment difficile quand je devais affronter ce vampire.

Je me forçais à me retourner et le trouva assit sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, ses yeux déjà sur moi.

'' Je savais.'' Acceptais-je sèchement avant de me lever de ma chaise en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.'' Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, si tu ne veux pas tenter de me tuer ou Jérémy, je te demanderais de partir.''

Après ça, il y avait un long silence comme je tenais le regard rempli d'émotion du vampire et pouvais voir le regret sous-jacent mais me força à me rappeler de ne pas craquer. Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bon sang, je me demandais encore comment je pouvais oser ne serais-ce que même songer à le pardonner. Il n'avait pas seulement exploser et fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Il avait tué mon petit-frère et si ce n'était pas pour une stupide bague magique alors il serait définitivement mort et je serais dévaster par la même occasion.

Finalement, il se leva de sa place et je prenais instinctivement un pas en arrière sur la défensive ce qui n'échappa au vampire.

'' Écoute, Mila, je suis désolé. J'avais vu la bague, d'accord.'' S'excusa piètrement le vampire ne faisant qu'accentuer ma haine envers lui.

'' Connerie !'' Éclatais-je avant de me souvenir que Jenna se trouvait à côté.''Tu as juste casser. À nouveau. Comme d'habitude, tu obtiens brisé et tu fini par blesser le monde autour de toi. Seulement, cette fois, mon jumeau aurait pu y rester, d'accord. Il aurait pu mourir et je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour ça.''

Je pouvais voir que mes mots l'avaient atteint plus que je pensais et la colère et la peine dans ses yeux auraient certainement du me faire reculer mais je n'avais pas assez de soin en ce moment pour m'inquiéter.

Le vampire semblait en lutte interne pour contenir sa rage comme il fini par lâcher un grognement exaspéré et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.''Je savais que j'aurai du venir te voir ce soir-là. Pas Elena. Toi !''

Je cassa mon regard sur le vampire à cela, sentant ma colère grandir d'avantage. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était passer et encore moins arranger. Je le détestais tellement en ce moment. Je voulais juste lui faire sentir comme il m'avait fait ressentir depuis qu'il était arrivée. La tourmente, la peur, le désespoir, l'inquiétude, la frustration, la colère, la haine. Tout ces flots d'émotion n'étaient même pas assez pour lui faire sentir ce que j'avais subi de ses mains.

'' Ouais, et bien … toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait donc, juste sortir de ma chambre. J'aimerais que tu sois mort en ce moment.'' Claquais-je froidement faisant happer la tête du vampire dans l'incrédulité et la peine à mes mots tranchant et si je ne ressentais pas cette haine, j'aurai probablement regretter mais il m'avait pris à un mauvais moment.''Simplement, va-t'en, Damon.''

Notre affrontement tacite de regards dura plus longtemps que j'aimerais l'admettre et je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes battements cardiaques de s'accélérer avant de sentir ce trou immense dans ma poitrine quand il quitta dans la brise, me laissant seule dans ma douleur.

 **Et BIM !**

 **Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, atteint vos attentes. En tout cas, comme d'habitude, les remerciements et l'espoir d'atteindre toujours plus grâce à votre aide.**

 **Merci, merci et merci encore et jusqu'à la prochaine fois les amis,**

 **Xoxox :-***


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapitre II.3_

 _Cet endroit à nouveau._

 _Je regardais autour de moi avec une main devant mes yeux pour me protéger de la lumière. Les arbres luxuriants, la clarté du soleil à travers les feuilles, le lac se profilant en arrière plan, tout semblait à peine réel. Je n'avais jamais vu un endroit pareil. C'était presque comme-ci j'avais été téléporté dans un domaine herbeux de fantaisie._

 _Un chant d'oiseau surgit sur ma droite me faisant sursauter et je bondis vers la source du bruit simplement pour laisser un sourire orner mes lèvres à la vue d'un oiseau perché en haut d'un arbre. Il avait ses petits yeux curieux rivés sur moi et je n'hésitais pas à lui rendre son regard avec un petit sourire amusé avant de prendre un pas en avant.''Hey, petit gars. Tu ne saurais pas où je me trouves par hasard ?''_

 _Comme je l'avais prédis, l'oiseau resta sur ses positions avec son regard attentif quand soudain, il tourna sa tête sur la gauche. Je copiais rapidement son mouvement dans la crainte simplement pour élargir mon regard comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Des rires. Plusieurs à ça, venaient dans ma direction. Je sentis mon cœur courir dans une course et recula inconsciemment dans l'appréhension. Mon regard rivé sur les arbres bruns devant moi, j'attendais presque à voir une hordes de personnes me scrutées mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, je pouvais encore entendre les rires. Ils devenaient de plus en plus fort à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient._

 _Je ne savais pas combien j'étais ici où même combien de minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais dans cette position mais je décidais de faire un nouveau pas en avant dans la curiosité. Je savais. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, j'aurai du connaître mieux mais pour être honnête, ses rires me semblaient étrangement familiers et je voulais en savoir plus. C'était comme-ci, j'étais attiré vers eux._

 _Je prenais plus de pas dans la direction que les rirent venaient simplement pour constater que j'aurai pu continuer comme ça à l'infini. Plus, je prenais des pas vers les personnes et plus, d'arbres venaient dans mon chemin._

 _Je me stoppais net dans la réalisation de ce fait et fis aussitôt un tour sur moi-même dans un état de panique. J'avais quitté la clairière dans laquelle je me trouvais initialement depuis longtemps et il semblerait que j'avais simplement contribué à me perdre d'avantage. Je sentis un filet mince de sueur se former sur mon front et mes respirations déjà rapide du à l'effort ne firent que s'accélérer d'avantage. Je tentais de calmer mon cœur dans une course mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes pensées de courir dans un rush. Où étais-je ? Étais-je perdu ? Allais-je retrouver mon chemin ? Comment allais-je le faire ? Oh, seigneur ! Aller, Mila, réfléchit ! Inspire ! Expire ! Inspire !_

 _Un autre éclat. Je cassais mon regard vers la nouvelle source de bruit oubliant instantanément mon imminente crise de panique et retenu soudainement ma respiration à la vue de deux flash de couleur passé entre les arbres. J'étais incapable de faire un seul mouvement que ce soit comme deux formulaires semblaient se démarquer des arbres luxuriant. Ils se rapprochaient lentement, leurs rirent les accompagnant tout du long. Ils étaient suffisamment proche maintenant pour dire qu'ils étaient un jeune garçon et une fille. Je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages mais la fille avaient de long cheveux bruns presque d'un noir corbeau tressé dans un style bohème tandis que ceux d'un blond éclatant du garçon semblaient atteindre ses larges épaules._

 _Ils étaient définitivement heureux et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un élan d'envie en les écoutant extérioriser leurs bonheurs._

 _Une sorte de remorqueur me tira vers eux comme un aimant et je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes pieds de me porter vers le duo envoûtant. Je fermais inconsciemment les yeux et me laissais porter par les vagues de joie m'entourant jusqu'à ce que je sentes un toucher cool sur mes joues. Je flashais instantanément mes paupières ouvertes simplement pour congelé à la vue d'un homme sans visage. Je voulais crier, courir, m'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici mais s'était comme-ci mon corps était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. L'homme se rapprocha. Si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle frais sur mes propres lèvres et j'avalais ma salive en prévision simplement pour froncer les sourcils à l'entente lancinante d'une voix ennuyeuse beaucoup trop familière._

'' Mila ! Aller, Mila ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de dormir !''

Je flashais mes yeux ouvert dans la surprise simplement pour les refermer immédiatement à la vue d'Elena et me retourna sur le flanc en marmonnant des malédictions contre mon matelas. Mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus agacés comme je sentais les yeux d'Elena perçant des trous dans mon crâne et je finissais par attraper le premier objet qui se trouvait dans mon chemin avant de le jeter à l'aveugle dans la direction de sa voix.

''Vas-t'en !'' Criais-je bientôt suivi par le son sourd de mon oreiller retombant contre le sol et un demi-sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres comme seul le silence régnait dans ma chambre.

Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle avait fini par abandonné mais je me souvenais soudainement de ne pas avoir entendu le claquement familier de ma porte et me redressa instantanément à la recherche de ma sœur aînée simplement pour sentir la colère ramper dans mes veines dès l'instant où mes yeux la trouvèrent. Elle se trouvait figé, bouche bée en tenant ma fiche d'affectation pour le stage à l'université ne faisant qu'accentuer mon exaspération.

''Tu ne pouvais pas garder tes mains de mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ?'' Cinglais-je froidement en retirant sèchement mes couvertures de mon corps.

'' Est-ce que c'est … Mila ?''

Je sautais sur mes pieds faisant abstraction des frissons remontant mon échine à la sensation du sol froid contre ma plante de pied et fonça tout droit sur Elena pour lui arracher la feuille des mains. Je lui envoyais un éclat avant d'ouvrir le premier tiroir se trouvant à ma porter et le claqua fortement après avoir ranger mon affectation à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je prenais un pas en arrière avec un soupir comme je sentais le regard d'Elena réduit sur le côté de mon visage et je me lui lança un regard de côté dans l'irritation. La brune me dévisageait dans l'incrédulité avec des yeux larges, ses orbes mousseuse faisant des va-et-viens entre moi et le papier se trouvant maintenant sous clés.

Je secouais faiblement la tête dans l'irritation à son intrusion et pire, encore, je me blâmais pour avoir été aussi négligente. Je savais maintenant que je n'entendrais jamais la fin de celui-ci et rien de ce que je pourrais dire changerait son état d'esprit. Elle allait commencé un interrogatoire interminable me donnant un mal de crâne et je n'étais certainement pas prête pour ça. Surtout pas après le rêve que je venais d'avoir. En y repensant, je sentis un sentiment de vide et de confusion s'installer à l'intérieur de ma poitrine et je ne pouvais pas arrêter le léger froncement de sourcil de s'installer sur mon visage.

Oubliant temporairement Elena, je me dirigeais vers ma commode et tira le premier tiroir ouvert pour me choisir une tenue pour la journée mais non sans garder d'essayer de trouver une signification à mon rêve. Il n'était définitivement pas un cauchemars mais il n'était pas un rêve non plus.

Soudain, un léger craquement retentit derrière moi me rappelant de la présence de ma sœur et je faisais volte-face avec un sourcil haussé avec ennui.''Tu comptes te rincer l'œil ou ?''

Elena semblait instantanément sortir de sa transe à mon sarcasme évident et m'envoya un éclat sombre sur mon chemin avant d'annoncer sa retraite mais non sans m'avertir de me dépêcher.

Comme-ci j'allais réellement l'écouter.

Je retournais à ma recherche de vêtements et opta pour un simple jean délavé ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche appartenant à mon père durant ses années au College Whitmore. Je rentrais dans notre salle de bain partagée et bloqua tout les accès avant de m'appuyer contre ma porte en bois avec un soupir lasse.

Cette matinée n'avait définitivement pas bien commencer et je me doutais qu'avec ma chance cela ne ferait qu'empirer.

Une douleur lancinante commença à se faire ressentir dans mes tempes et je lâchais un faible gémissement en massant le début de mon cuir chevelu avant de reporter mon attention sur la douche.

Je décompressais rapidement mon pyjama avant de laisser l'eau couler et sauta sous le jet sans même attendre l'eau d'atteindre sa bonne température. L'eau glacial me fit instantanément frisonner mais je me forçais à rester sous le jet dans l'espoir d'obtenir toute cette matinée hors de moi. C'était que le début de la journée et pourtant, je voulais déjà retourner sous mes couvertures.

Finalement, l'eau chaude fit son apparition et je versais une noisette de shampoing à la cannelle dans ma paume avant de masser soigneusement ma tête douloureuse suivi de près par mon corps nu avec mon gel douche sans odeur. Je n'avais jamais été très fan de toute ses odeurs artificielles qui noyaient votre corps dans plusieurs parfum confondu en un.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais réveiller pour ça.

Je regardais la devanture de la pension avec une haine profonde et me retourna brusquement vers ma sœur avec un éclat meurtrier. C'était très bas. Même pour elle. Je ne voulais pas assister à des problèmes surnaturel en ce moment et elle fallait qu'elle m'encorde ici. Le seul endroit où je ne voulais pas être. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à la sœur qui voulait m'empêcher de côtoyer Stefan parce que c'était trop dangereux ?

Ma mâchoire cochée, je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avec détermination.''Je n'irais pas là-dedans.''

Il était hors de question que je mettais un pied dans la pension. Il n'y avait aucune urgence pour l'instant et aucune menace imminente donc, aujourd'hui, serait un jour sans drame. Je l'avais décider et je comptais mis tenir.

''Très mature, Mil.'' Soupira Elena ne faisant qu'accroître mon irritation. Elle se tourna vers moi avec sa fameuse moue d'enfant gâté et je détournais rapidement le regard pour jauger la pension avec agacement.'' Sérieusement, Mila. Stefan veut nous parler. C'est peut-être au sujet de Katherine.''

J'écarquillais les yeux dans la fausse surprise avant de reporter mon attention sur elle.'' Oh, Katherine, hein ? Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Elle est ton sosie flippant bizarre, pas le mien.''

Je savais que c'était très immature mais je ne pouvais pas moins me soucier. Tout ce que je voulais était d'obtenir loin d'ici. J'en avais assez. Assez des complots, des menaces, des morts, des arguments et tous ce qui allaient de paires avec les vampires. Je voulais récupérer ma vie, aussi insignifiante qu'elle était.

Elena relâcha le volant, vexée avant de soupirer fortement comme une petite fille pétulante et ouvrit sa portière dans un accès de colère. Je la regardais avec indifférence comme elle piétinna en direction de l'entrée de la pension.

'' Hein ! '' Je reniflais dans un murmure avec amertume.''Et après, je suis celle qu'on appelle d'immature.''

Je n'étais pas stupide. J'étais bien consciente qu'elle essayait de me faire culpabiliser mais cette fois, je ne céderais pas. Je resterais dans cette voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle acceptait de me ramener à la maison.

Avec cette idée en tête, je débouclais ma ceinture et me fis plus confortable en levant mes pieds chausser de mes converses basique sur le tableau de bord. Je levais distraitement les yeux sur le plafond et commença à compter les accrocs de tissus pour passer le temps. Un sourire mauvais orna mes lèvres comme je me doutais qu'Elena devait être stimulant dans la frustration en ce moment et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lâcher un rictus à l'image qui se présenta dans mon esprit. La pensée d'un Stefan dépasser par les émotions de ma sœur était divertissante.

 _''26. 27.28.29.''_

 _Ouais, je sais ! Je pouvais être assez enfantin quand je voulais._

Je jetais un regard de côté sur la porte encore ouverte de la pension avant de retourner à mon calcul. Cette voiture avait vraiment un beau design, je devais l'avouer.

Mon regard tomba sur le lecteur radio et j'arquais ma tête sur le côté en hochant la tête dans l'approbation. Je me penchais pour atteindre le bouton d'alimentation et bientôt la musique pop dynamitait à travers les baffes de la voiture d'Elena.

Je tirais mon téléphone de la poche de ma veste en jean et commença à taper un message texte pour vérifier sur notre nouveau vampire résident. Je savais que cela ne devait pas être facile pour Caroline et même si je n'avais jamais été proche de la blonde, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me soucier. Je pensais que c'était tout simplement dans mon matériel génétique. Dès que je savais que quelqu'un rencontrait quelques problèmes, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me soucier de ces personnes.

Dieu ! J'avais passé trop de temps avec Stefan.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mon écran ainsi que la musique battant son plein dans l'habitacle que je ne repérais même pas la voiture d'Alaric faire son chemin dans l'allée Salvatore jusqu'à ce qu'il frappa brusquement contre le portière encore ouverte d'Elena et me fis sursauter dans le même temps.

'' Qu'est-ce … oh mon dieu, Rick.'' Soufflais-je, tenant ma poitrine avec des yeux larges avant de soupirer en cherchant le sol pour mon téléphone. Je l'avais laissé tombé dans ma frayeur et maintenant, je devais le retrouver.'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Rick croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourcil épais arqué dans l'inquisition.'' Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'intérieur ?''

'' Un mot !'' Annonçais-je en levant mon index pour illustrer mes propos avant de laisser un sourire narquois orner mes lèvres.'' Résistance !''

'' Oh, vraiment ?'' Questionna Alaric avec un sourire à mes pitreries tandis que je lâchais un petit cri de joie quand j'obtenais à nouveau mon téléphone du sol et reporta mon attention sur le professeur.'' Donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent.''

'' Nop.''

'' Ni pourquoi ils voudraient ma présence ?'' Demanda-t-il à nouveau dans la curiosité me faisant secouer une nouvelle fois la tête dans la négation avec un demi-sourire fière de mon ignorance.'' Et bien, tu n'es pas vraiment d'une grande aide en ce moment.''

Un grand sourire illumina mes traits en accord.'' Je sais.'' Acceptais-je avec fierté faisant sillonner les sourcils d'Alaric dans la confusion.''Je ne sais absolument rien de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Rien de rien. Aucun drame surnaturel. Rien. Nada.''

Je me réajustais d'une manière nonchalante dans le siège comme la réalisation tomba sur le professeur suivi de près par son rire comme il me jaugea avec facétie. Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils à son expression sachant qu'il avait maintenant quelque chose à l'esprit et que dans tout les cas, cela ne signifierait rien de bon tant que cela me concernait.

'' Tu sais que je n'entrerais pas là-dedans si tu ne viens pas avec moi. Bien, Mila ?'' Déclara Rick avec une expression narquoise à mon état abasourdi.

Je déglutissais dans l'incrédulité avant de laisser un sourire espiègle reprendre le dessus comme je pointais le siège conducteur en guise d'invitation.'' Et bien, te faire à l'aise parce que je n'irais certainement pas là-bas.''

''Mila.'' Soupira soudainement Rick comme il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de métal avant de me donner un regard pointu dans l'impatience.

Je détournais rapidement le regard et fixa le pare-brise avec une mine renfrognée. Je savais que si je le regardais dans les yeux alors je finirais par céder et cela était la dernière chose que je voulais. J'étais prête à résister encore des heures et des heures si ce n'était pas pour la persévérance d'Alaric. Je pouvais sentir son regard perçant des trous dans mon côté et plus, les minutes passaient et plus, ma lèvre se levait dans une tique agacée. Je détestais recevoir l'attention et surtout si elle était concentré comme maintenant.

Finalement, je lâchais un soupir dans la résilience et leva les mains en l'air avant de faire mon chemin à l'extérieur du SUV d'Elena sous le regard hilare et béat de Rick.

'' Pas de quoi ce réjouir, Rick.'' Aboyais-je en serrant les dents par-dessus mon épaule avec exaspération.

Je levais les yeux au ciel quand Rick fit toute une histoire de frapper avant d'entrer et ignora ouvertement la personne dont je ne prononcerais pas le nom qui nous ouvrit. Il arborait son habituel sourire prétentieux et ce dernier ne fit que croître dès l'instant où il posa son attention sur moi.

Je levais ouvertement les yeux au ciel avant de passer devant lui en faisant bien attention à le bousculer sur mon passage. Bien, cela aurait marcher si il n'était pas un foutu vampire doté d'une carrure anormalement forte. Je serrais les dents pour contenir la douleur que je ressentis à l'impact tandis que la piqure nous gratifia une nouvelle fois de son air faussement convivial.

'' Merci d'être venu, Rick. Je vous sers quelque chose.'' Proposa-t-il avec nonchalance comme je prenais un pas dans le salon familier simplement pour rencontrer le regard soucieux de Stefan et Elena.'' Café ? Bourbon ou du bourbon dans votre café ?''

C'était définitif. Je voulais sortir d'ici. Il suffisait que je croises leurs regards pour savoir que je ne voulais pas être ici et je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

Alaric ignora ouvertement la fausse bienveillance et coupa droit au but comme il prit place sur l'un des canapés vide.'' Elena m'a dit que vous avez besoin d'un coup de main.''

'' Ouais.'' Accepta Stefan tandis que je prenais un siège aux côtés d'Alaric sur le bras du canapé. Je sentis le regard désapprobateur d'Elena sur moi à cette action mais me contenta de garder mon attention sur Stefan comme il reprit la parole.''On espérait que vous pourriez nous aider à y voir plus clair en ce qui concerne les Lockwood et leur secret.''

Je manquais littéralement de tomber de ma place. Je restais ouvertement bouche bée avant d'avaler une grande goulée d'air et bégayer ma surprise.'' Vous-vous quoi ?''

Tout les regards étaient posés sur moi dans la confusion hormis celui du vampire psychopathe. Ce dernier me jaugea attentivement dans la suspicion tandis que j'essayais encore de me remettre de cette information. Je savais que les Lockwood avaient un secret et pour une bonne raison. J'avais été en compagnie de plus de garçons Lockwood que je pourrais même compter et j'étais pleinement consciente de l'ambiance surnaturel qui les entouraient.

Seulement, si Mason et Tyler étaient reconnu Lockwood, Félix ne l'était pas et si les vampires commençaient à se mêler de leurs affaires, cela ne ferait rien pour arranger les choses. J'en étais intiment persuadée.

'' Le secret des Lockwood, Mila.'' Appuya ' _vous savez qui_ ' intentionnellement m'obligeant à le regarder.'' Vu la quantité de temps que tu as dépensé avec eux dernièrement, tu n'aurais pas quelque info à partager ?''

Je cassais un éclat sur le vampire tandis qu'Elena me dévisagea dans l'incrédulité.'' Passer du temps … attends … qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Mila ?''

Je gardais mon éclat rivé sur le vampire qui semblait évidemment profiter de la situation pour une raison quelconque. Je donnais une réponse vague à l'attention des autres dans la pièce et fusilla du regard le vampire avec toute la haine que je pouvais transmettre.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser savoir pour Félix. En fait, il était hors de question qu'ils allaient impliquer les Lockwood dans tout ce désastre foutu qu'était notre vie. Ils avaient peut-être des secrets mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient posés aucun problème et je préférais gérer le secret de mon meilleur ami moi-même que d'impliquer les vampires et encore moins les psychopathes. Partout où le vampire allait, les morts suivaient et je ne laisserais rien arriver à Félix. Pas si j'avais quelque chose à dire.

'' Laisse-les tranquille !'' Ordonnais-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.'' Ils n'ont rien à voir avec toi ou vous.'' Je pointais du doigt Elena et Stefan pour faire mon point clair avant de reporter mon attention sur le vampire avec un éclat sombre.

Le vampire rétrécit son regard sur moi et avant même que je pouvais clignoter, il se trouvait seulement à quelque centimètre de mon visage avec un air menaçant.''Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux ?''

Heureusement pour moi, Rick prit un pas en avant pour m'apporter son soutien tandis qu'il gardait un regard attentif sur le vampire.'''' Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'elle sait quelque chose ? Ou moi-même pour ce fait ? ''

''Non. Pas vous. Mais …'' Damon détacha son regard de ma personne comme un sourire arrogant glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prit un pas en arrière pour jauger Alaric avec condescendance.''Peut-être que votre défunte épouse aujourd'hui vampire.''

'' Oh, tu veux dire le vampire psychopathe qui a donné une invention pour te tuer à mon oncle et a malheureusement échouée ?'' Intervenais-je sarcastique suscitant un éclat du vampire en question avant qu'Elena attira rapidement son attention loin de moi.

''Isobel faisait des recherches quand vous étiez tous les deux à Duke.''

Je retirais ma veste sachant que maintenant je ne pouvais tout simplement pas partir. Pas depuis que cela impliquait les Lockwood. Je me réinstallais aux côtés d'Alaric et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine renfrogner pour cacher mon inquiétude réelle. Je pouvais sentir les orbes vertes scrutatrice de Stefan sur moi et je me concentrais sur la conversation d'Elena et Alaric pour tenter de faire abstraction de son inquisition. Si il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait reconnaître mon habitude à cacher mes émotions à l'aide de l'irritation ce serait lui.

'' Elle a étudié Mystic Falls pendant des années.'' Soutenu Stefan pour faire un point.

Honnêtement, si je n'avais pas ce mauvais pré-sentiment barbotant au creux de mon estomac, je serais probablement déjà partit mais je reconnaîtrais entre mille ce regard chez l'aîné Salvatore et cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je le connaissais bien plus que je voudrais l'admettre et dieu aide-moi, le vampire était obsessionnel. Je détestais connaître autant de choses sur lui comme la manière dont il aimait son bourbon ou même ses mimiques sarcastique et cynique. En fait, je détestais tout chez ce vampire et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas quitter parce que je savais que sa nouvelle obsession était maintenant les Lockwood.

''Isobel avait basé ses recherches concernant Mystic Falls sur les traditions et les légendes populaires. À l'époque, je croyais que la plupart étaient … des fictions.'' Relata Alaric un soupçon de regret dans la voix comme il porta un regard discret sur le vampire aux cheveux sombre qui à l'inverse, arborait un sourire béat.

'' Comme l'histoire incroyable des suceurs de sang.'' Chanta-t-il toujours aussi béat en croisant ses mains devant lui.

Je secouais la tête avec lassitude, balançant ma queue haute de droite à gauche en me pinçant le pont de mon nez avant de recentrer mon attention sur Elena à sa prochaine question.''Elle étudiait que les vampires? Rien d'autres ?''

'' Ils existent déjà. Ça ne te suffit pas ?'' Cassais-je d'un ton tranchant en lançant un regard dédaigneux sur le vampire sombre avant d'arborer une grimace d'excuse quand j'aperçus le regard blessé de Stefan.

''Hum ! '' Souffla le vampire d'un ton sarcastique m'obligeant à le dévisager froidement comme il continua à croître sur mes nerfs.''Je sens un peu trop d'hostilité par ici.''

C'était ça. J'en avais eu assez de prendre ces conneries. Je bondissais sur mes pieds en foudroyant le vampire et serra mes poings et ma mâchoire dans un accès de colère.'' Tu veux voir de l'hostilité ! Je vais t'en montrer.''

Dans une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais dans une cale de bras tandis que le vampire aux cheveux sombre me jaugeait maintenant avec un regard dépourvu d'humour tandis qu'Elena et Alaric nous observaient avec appréhension.

'' Hum, la pilule n'est toujours pas passer à ce que je vois.'' Commenta Damon avec nonchalance même si le regard que lui lançait Mila l'atteignait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il savait qu'il avait dépasser la ligne avec la jeune Gilbert en tuant son jumeau mais il était un vampire et s'était ce qu'il faisait. La vie humaine ne signifiait rien et encore moins ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

'' Damon !'' L'avertit Stefan avec un regard digne du petit frère parfait et Damon leva les yeux avant d'apercevoir le regard qu'Elena lui jetait.

Il était de pur dégoût et de haine et il devait mâcher ses mots pour s'empêcher d'aggraver son cas avec un retour digne du vampire sans émotion qu'il était.

Alaric prit un pas un avant, coupant à travers la tension épaisse qui s'était installer entre le quatuor et avala sa salive avant d'attirer l'attention sur lui.''Et les lycanthropes.''

Je détachais instantanément mon regard de haine du vampire pour jauger Rick dans la stupéfaction complète. Oubliant la prise de Stefan, je me permettais un regard sur le vampire lui-même pour reconnaître la surprise similaire gravée sur son visage.

'' Attendez! Sérieux ! Les loups-garous ?'' S'exclama Elena dans l'incrédulité avant d'être instantanément contrer par le vampire exécrable.

'' N'importe quoi ! C'est impossible.'' Objecta le vampire en secouant la tête dans le déni.'' Ça fait beaucoup trop films fantastiques.''

'' Oui ! Parce que les vampires, c'est tout à fait réaliste.'' Répliquais-je sarcastique avec un rouleau d'yeux agacée récoltant une grimace du vampire avant de forcer contre la cale de Stefan.'' Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.''

Stefan me publia mais resta tout de même à mes côtés avant de porter son attention sur son frère avec scepticisme.'' Tu en es sûr ?''

'' Je suis sur Terre depuis 160 et des brouettes. J'en ai jamais croisé un seul … Si les loups-garous existent que l'on me dise où ils se cachent.'' Assura bêtement Damon me faisant à nouveau rouler des yeux.

'' 160 ans et pourtant, toujours aussi stupide.'' Grommelais-je sous mon souffle récoltant un regard d'avertissement de Stefan tandis que Damon me regardait avec les yeux plissés.

Je ne savais vraiment pas si les loups-garous étaient réels mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois, je serais prête à croire que le père noël existait si on m'en donnait la preuve. Le monde était définitivement plus vaste et étrange que l'on ne pensait et depuis qu'il s'était avérer que j'étais une sorte d'aimant au surnaturel, cela ne m'étonnerait même plus si les Lockwood étaient des loups-garous. D'autant plus avec ce que j'avais découvert concernant cette famille. Il se passait clairement quelque chose avec Tyler et Félix et je ne savais pas quoi mais quelque chose me disait que cette hypothèse ne pouvait pas être si éloigné de la vérité.

Cependant, je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de vouloir entendre la confirmation de ce fait. Cela ferait ma relation avec les Lockwood encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà, surtout avec Félix.

'' Il m'a clairement fait penser à … un être surnaturel.'' Déclara Stefan avec intensité comme il croisa le regard d'Alaric en souvenir de son affrontement au bras de fer avec Mason me faisant avaler dans la nervosité.

''On espère que les recherches d'Isobel pourront nous aider à comprendre tous ça.'' Intervenu soudain Elena m'obligeant à la dévisager dans l'incrédulité et l'irritation.

Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Depuis quand on aidait Damon. Oui, Damon ! Parce qu'il était certain que le problème était Damon. Les Lockwood étaient son obsession pas la nôtre. Bon sang, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi nous étions ici à s'interroger sur eux quand on savait que cela ne nous concernait pas. Rien de tout cela nous concernait.

'' Je peux savoir pourquoi on veut même comprendre tout ça ?'' Questionnais-je avec agacement comme je recevais plusieurs regards surpris avant de froncer les sourcils dans l'irritation quand je repérais le regard de Stefan se porter sur Damon.'' Sérieusement ? Pour lui ? Parce que le psychopathe de service à décider de faire de mes amis son obsession ?''

Tout le quatuor ragaillardit à cela en me jaugeant dans la légère surprise et la suspicion du vampire ne fit qu'accroître comme il prit un pas en avant avec un de ses fameux sourires mauvais.'' Tes amis, hein ? C'est vrai que tu étais plutôt proche du surfeur de retour à la fête.''

'' Mason ! '' Cinglais-je, oubliant les autres personnes dans la salle comme je concentrais toute ma haine sur le vampire qui fronçait actuellement les sourcils dans l'ennui.'' Il s'appelle Mason et oui, il est mon ami.''

'' Comme c'est touchant.'' Commenta Damon avant de reporter son regard sur Rick sans même tiquer une seconde.''Rick, une petite idée ou l'on pourrait trouver les recherches surnaturels de ton ex-femme maintenant vampire ?''

Rick nous jaugea chacun notre tour dans l'indécision avant de renseigner Damon.''Ces affaires sont restées à Duke.'' Il était évident que parler d'Isobel était encore une douleur pour le professeur et je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment il faisait pour supporter le vampire en face de lui. Il y avait encore quelque semaines où Elena devait l'empêcher de le tuer et maintenant, il se forçait à l'aider même si cela ramenait de vielles blessures.''Elle y a encore son bureau dans la mesure où elle est toujours portée disparue.''

'' Il y a un moyen d'y avoir accès ?'' Insista Damon sans même perdre un souffle me faisant grincer des dents tandis qu'Alaric relâcha un soupir d'agacement qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'œil assassin du vampire.''Rick. Il faut que l'on sache à quoi on a affaire. Si cette histoire d'homme-loup est vraie. J'ai lu suffisamment de livres pour savoir que c'est pas bon du tout.''

Le sentiment d'inquiétude en voyant la proximité du vampire face à Alaric refit surface dans le creux de mon estomac.

'' Relax, petit chaperon rouge !'' Lâchais-je, mon ton dégoulinant de sarcasme comme un sourire amer orna mes lèvres.'' Jamais penser que tu serais une telle poule mouillée mélodramatique.''

À cela, Damon plissa instantanément ses yeux agacée sur moi et dans un flou se retrouva dans mon visage.'' Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre. Ton petit copain Mason Lockwood est le grand méchant loup sorti tout droit des contes de Perrault. Quand à ce voyou de Tyler, il commence à montrer les crocs. En clair, le petit chaperon rouge autrement dit, moi va se faire croquer avant la fin. ''

Cette fois, Elena avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Je n'arrivais même pas encore à réaliser qu'elle avait été d'accord pour ça et encore moins, qu'elle m'avait obliger à me plier aussi à l'idée.

Je lorgnais mon sac à dos entreposé sur mon lit avec les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Mon expression renfrognée n'avait pas quitté mon visage depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et je devenais de plus en plus consciente de mon agacement. Il était hors de question que j'allais avec eux. Avec _**lui**_.

D'ailleurs, ma présence ici était certainement plus requise que dans une vielle bibliothèque d'université. Je n'avais aucune recherche à faire sur mes ancêtres comme Elena et plus encore, je ne voulais pas en savoir d'avantage sur la nature de mes amis. Si je les accompagnaient, je devrais assister impuissante à la découverte de leur secret et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Avec un dernier regard sale à l'attention de mon sac de voyage, je rebroussais chemin et piétina tout droit dans la chambre d'Elena simplement pour grimacer à la vue de ma sœur aînée et Stefan en pleine action.

Je me raclais fortement la gorge, arborant une mine de dégoût quand ils se tournèrent vers moi avec des sourires maladroit heureux et croisa à nouveau les bras sur ma poitrine dans l'ennui.'' Je n'irais pas.''

'' Mila.'' Soupira Elena pour probablement la dixième fois aujourd'hui.'' Tu sais que je ne peux pas y aller sans toi.''

'' Hum ! Hum ! '' Fredonnais-je dans la négation.'' Désolé. Mais pas assez. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'idée d'un voyage avec son frère vampire démoniaque ne me rends pas exaltée.''

Stefan donna un regard compréhensif sur Elena avant de prendre un pas prudent vers moi comme si il tentait d'amadouer un petit animal blessé me faisant rouler d'avantage les yeux dans l'irritation. Je détestait vraiment quant il faisait cela. Je savais qu'il finirait par me donner un argument valable et je ne pourrai tout simplement rien faire pour le réfuter.

'' Aller, Mila. Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour Elena.'' Je rétrécis mon regard sur le vampire à cela et Stefan recula instantanément sur ses mots.'' Tout comme toi. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée et tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour gérer la situation.''

Je restais totalement stoïque face aux deux dans la pièce et tentais dur de ne pas succomber au plaidoiries du vampire.

'' Désolé mais c'est non.'' Décrétais-je avec assurance avant de me retourner.

J'étais sur le point de franchir le pas de la porte d'Elena et gagner cet argument quand la voix de cette dernière se fit entendre.''Tu pourrais visiter l'université ?'' Je faisais instantanément une halte dans la surprise avant de me retourner lentement avec un sourcil arqué dans l'interrogation.''Je sais ce que j'ai vu ce matin et de toute évidence, tu songes déjà à partir pour l'université. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien faire une pierre deux coups. '' À cela, Stefan me lança un regard mitigé entre la surprise et la trahison. Probablement à cause du fait que je ne lui avais rien dit. Je savais que cela ne faisait que démontrer combien nous nous étions éloignés ces derniers temps et je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce sentiment d'urgence de m'enfuir. Affronter ce regard blessé était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie maintenant.

Cependant, je me forçais à tenir mon terrain en ignorant le regard du vampire.'' Duke ne fait pas parti de mes choix d'affectations.'' Contrais-je en perdant un peu plus ma détermination à mesure que je sentais le poids du regard de Stefan sur moi.

'' Mila, s'il te plait.'' Plaida Elena dans une dernière tentative de me faire accepter.

Je pinçais le pont de mon nez en relâchant un profond soupir mélodramatique et leva les mains en l'air dans la reddition. '' Très bien.'' Cédais-je avant de lever rapidement un doigt en direction d'Elena avec un éclat foudroyant pour l'empêcher de me donner une accolade.'' Tu me le revaudras ! '' Je décalais mon attention sur le vampire et plissa mes yeux, accusatrice.'' Les deux de vous.''

J'étais retourné dans ma chambre pour ramasser mon sac de voyage tout en me maudissant intérieurement pour avoir plié aussi facilement quand soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interpella. Je fronçais les sourcil dans la confusion avant de chercher mon cellulaire dans la poche de mon blouson et écarquilla sauvagement mes yeux à la vue de l'identifiant de mon correspondant. Je déverrouillais rapidement ma messagerie et lu avidement le message de Tyler avec un sentiment de malaise.

Tyler : On doit parler ! Urgent !

Soudain, l'ouverture d'une porte venant d'en bas me cassa de ma transe et je sursautais d'un bond avant de verrouiller rapidement mon écran et le rempocha dans ma poche dans un accès de panique avant d'attraper à nouveau mon sac. Je fis mon chemin en direction de l'entrée et sauta nerveusement la dernière marche avant de m'arrêter à la hauteurs de Jenna, Stefan et Elena qui se tournèrent simultanément vers moi.

'' Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Mila doit venir avec vous.'' Déclara Jenna toujours confuse quant à mon implication dans tout cela.

Honnêtement, avec l'excuse bidon qu'ils avaient donné, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Ces imbéciles. Bien Damon avait décidé d'utiliser mes nombreuses journée d'absence en guise d'excuse et donc, que je devrais aller avec eux pour rattraper certain crédits imaginaires. La pire excuse jamais mais venant du vampire ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle.

Je m'apprêtais à acquiescer aux mots de Jenna mais Elena m'attrapa le bras avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche et me tira le long avec elle pour rejoindre un Damon tout sourire appuyer contre la portière du SUV.

Elena s'arrêta juste devant le vampire en lui envoyant un éclat assassin avant de se tourner vers Stefan dès qu'il prit la parole.'' Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose … ''

'' Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais très bien m'occuper d'elles.'' Le coupa instantanément Damon avec un sourire narquois auquel je levais simplement les yeux au ciel et me détacha rapidement de la prise d'Elena avant de jeter la portière ouverte et lancer mon sac à l'intérieur et m'installer à mon tour. Après le message de Tyler, je n'avais vraiment pas la patience de gérer une autre querelle ennuyeuse. Je voulais simplement être fini avec ce voyage et parler avec lui. Il semblait vraiment inquiet dans son message et la but de ce voyage ne faisait rien pour apaiser mes nerfs. Pour tous ce que je savais cela pouvait être en lien et je devais partir pour un foutu partie de recherche alors que je pouvais en apprendre d'avantage en restant ici.

Je décidais de renvoyer un message à Tyler en espérant obtenir des réponses et jeta un regard discret sur le trio simplement pour apercevoir Elena provoquer Damon en donnant un baiser passionner à Stefan. Je me pinçais une nouvelle fois le pont de mon nez dans la stupidité de la situation et pencha ma tête sur le châssis du siège et ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

Cette histoire n'allait jamais se terminer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils reproduisaient le même schéma depuis cent cinquante ans. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que Katherine arrivait à se jouer si facilement des frères. Indépendamment de tous ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, ils resteraient à jamais sous le charme Pierce.

Un mal de crâne commença à se faire ressentir et je grinçais légèrement des dents dans la douleur avant de lever les yeux sur la main soudaine dans mon visage pour rencontrer les yeux compatissant d'Alaric.

'' Aspirine ?''

Je reportais mon regard sur sa main tendu et remarqua qu'il tenait une petite boite de médicament entre ses doigts me faisant hocher la tête avec ferveur.

Je tirais une bouteille d'eau de mon sac et décapsula la petite pilule blanche de son socle avant de la jeter dans ma bouche. J'avalais une gorgée d'eau pour la faire passer avant de sursauter légèrement à l'entente d'un faible remorqueur sur la vitre.

Je concentrais mon regard sur la source du bruit et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à la vue de Stefan. Il me fit signe de baisser ma vitre et je m'exécutais en ignorant le regard impatient de Damon et confus d'Elena.

'' Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?'' Demanda-t-il de but en blanc et je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

'' Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Stefan.'' Déclarais-je sentant mon mal de crâne s'amplifier à la simple pensée de devoir entretenir cette conversation avec le vampire.

Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui expliquer mon choix. La vérité était que j'avais choisi tout ces sites parce que je voulais prendre autant de distance que possible de lui et son maniaque de frère. Il était mon plus proche ami mais ces derniers temps, beaucoup de choses avaient changé et je n'étais plus certaine que cette amitié était aussi saine que je le pensais initialement. Je ne devrais pas sans cesse redouter qu'il pouvait aller sur un épisode de frénésie et terminerait par mâcher mon artère. Si les derniers mois avaient fait quelque chose pour moi, c'était de me rendre plus consciente de notre fragilité face aux vampires. Notre vie était si courte face à eux et ils pouvaient facilement l'arrêter sans une seconde pensée.

En simple réponse, Stefan me donna un regard pointu, n'achetant visiblement pas mon opposition.

'' Très bien. D'accord.'' Cédais-je en claquant ma main sur ma cuisse avec un soupir.''On en reparlera quand je rentrerais.''

À cela, Stefan hocha la tête en accord et recula en arrière avant de nous regarder filer dans le coin de la rue. Dès qu'il disparu de la vue, je relâchais un soupir lasse et reporta un regard anxieux sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

Les premières heures de routes avaient été relativement calme si on ne comptait pas les tentatives lancinantes du vampire pour essayer de nous faire parler ma sœur et moi. Bien, il semblait que j'étais nettement mieux préparer pour ses tentatives. Après seulement, dix minutes, j'avais sortis mon Ipod et avais noyée sa voix ennuyeuse avec de la musique. Je me souvenais encore du regard de trahison qu'Elena avait envoyé dans ma direction me soutirant un sourire narquois à l'inverse du vampire qui avait arboré un air renfrogné mélangé avec une certaine admiration.

Je regardais à nouveau mon écran de téléphone pour ce qui me semblait la dixième fois depuis que nous avions pris la route et je ne pouvais pas empêcher ce sentiment d'angoisse de grandir dans le creux de ma poitrine. Tyler ne m'avait toujours pas répondu et je n'avais pas cessé de m'interroger sur ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans un tel état d'urgence. Il semblait d'avantage souligné et avec ce qui s'était passé dernièrement je ne pouvais pas vraiment le blâmer. Sans parler du but de notre voyage sur la route improvisé. Peu importe ce que nous allions découvrir, cela ne se terminerait pas bien pour les Lockwood. Je commençais sérieusement à penser que ma vie ne serait plus jamais normale.

Un remorqueur douloureux m'extirpait de mes pensées et je me retournais brusquement vers ma sœur aînée avec un éclat agacé.'' Qu'est-ce que … '' Je m'arrêtais net dans mon élan lorsque je remarquais son regard dardé en direction du vampire se trouvant actuellement sur le siège passager et je retirais l'un de mes écouteurs avec un regard interrogateur.''Quoi ?''

Elena se contenta de plisser les yeux dans l'irritation avant de donner un autre bref mouvement en direction de l'avant me faisant froncer les sourcils et chiffonner mon nez dans l'incompréhension. Je reprenais rapidement un air neutre quand le vampire se tourna dans notre direction avec un sourcil arqué dans la méfiance.

'' Ça va derrière ?'' Demanda-t-il dans une voix faussement innocente à laquelle je me contentais de rouler ouvertement mes yeux et retourna à mon observation du paysage avant de sourire en coin à l'avertissement d'Alaric.

''Ton petit numéro de la fille qui fait semblant de me détester devient franchement ridicule à la longue.''

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils dans l'agacement à l'insinuation de Damon avant d'approfondir mon froncement quand je réalisais qu'il avait parler au singulier et non au pluriel. Ce bâtard arrogant avait l'audace d'arborer un petit sourire en coin qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'ébullition dans mes veines. Je voulais rien de plus que de brandir un pieu ici et là et le planter dans son visage parfait de petit suceur prétentieux.

'' Ah !'' Soupira Alaric de derrière le volant.''Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles fassent semblant après ce que tu as fait à leur frère.''

Damon prit aussitôt une expression affligé avant de hausser un sourcil jumelé avec un sourire plein d'esprit et je serrais mes poings en prévision.''Je crois qu'une légère rectification s'impose. Il est revenu à la vie.''

'' Oh oui !'' M'exclamais-je dans l'exaspération attirant la majorité de l'attention sur moi.''Et c'est censé le rendre excusable ?'' Je rétrécis mes yeux sur le vampire qui avait maintenant prit la peine de regarder légèrement coupable.''Avoue-le, tu n'as jamais vu la bague !''

''Pourquoi vous êtes si sûre que je ne savais pas ?'' Répliqua-t-il avec audace me faisant tout simplement lever les mains aux ciels dans l'abandon avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine en détournant mon regard loin de lui.

Il était tout simplement impossible. Chaque mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ne faisait qu'accentuer mon irritation.

J'étais plus que disposé à laisser tomber le sujet et ne plus entendre la voix irritante du vampire durant tout le reste du trajet mais il semblerait qu'Elena était d'un tout autre avis comme elle prit la peine de le défier à nouveau sur son mensonge.

'' Tu le savais ?''

''Ben, oui.'' Son mensonge était à peine crédible depuis que sa voix monta d'une octave dans les graves, sans compter, son petit haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

Je cochais ma mâchoire comme je détournais rapidement mon regard du vampire pour mon écran de téléphone avec un froncement de sourcils agacé. Je détestais savoir autant de chose sur le vampire. Je sentais mon mal de tête refaire silencieusement son chemin à la surface et grimaça légèrement à la douleur avant de ressentir un sentiment d'angoisse à la vue de mon cellulaire. Le manque de réponse du Lockwood ne faisait qu'accroître mon inquiètude et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me questionner sur la source de son désarroi. Si seulement, je n'étais pas partie.

J'étais tellement absorbé dans mon observation anxieuse de mon écran que j'avais complètement décroché du fil de la conversation jusqu'à ce que la voix suspicieuse d'Elena me sortit à nouveau de ma stupeur.

''C'est quoi l'histoire avec ton téléphone ? Tu attends un appel ou quelque chose ?''

Je relevais brusquement la tête en regardant nerveusement autour de moi comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture et croisa brièvement le regard méfiant du vampire avant de reprendre rapidement un expression contrôlée pour tenter de cacher mon mensonge.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui donner une réponse pleine d'esprit quand juste à ce moment, la sonnerie de ma messagerie retentit. J'oubliais littéralement mon entourage et me rua à travers mon téléphone sous le regard attentif et suspicieux des trois autres.

Tyler :  Qu'est-ce que tu fous Mila ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler ! Ce n'est pas le moment de renflouer sur moi. Rejoins-moi vite dans les vieilles ruines de ma famille.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans la panique à la lecture de son message et regrettais d'avantage d'être ici alors qu'il avait définitivement besoin de moi. Je ne savais pas se qui se trouvait dans ces ruines mais cela ne faisait qu'amplifier ma nervosité.

Je détachais mon attention de mon écran et réalisa nerveusement que l'attention s'était rétrécit sur mon formulaire. Même Alaric jetait des regards soupçonneux par l'intermédiaire de son rétroviseur. Je sentis le regard d'Elena perçant des trous dans mon côté m'obligeant à la dévisager avec un faible éclat ennuyé.

Je verrouillais mon cellulaire et le rempocha dans la poche de mon blouson avant de remettre mon écouteur dans mon oreille en tentant d'ignorer les regards qu'ils me jetaient. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils continuaient à m'observer attentivement mais je gardais mon attention rivée sur la route.

Finalement, ce calvaire d'un road trip sur la route arriva à sa fin et je ne pouvais plus attendre pour m'éloigner de mes compagnons de voyages. Je débouclais rapidement ma ceinture et rempocha mon matériel audio avant de sortir en trombe du SUV.

Alaric descendit à son tour du SUV en me donnant un regard significatif en guise de compréhension tandis que je faisais un spectacle de m'étirer avant de récupérer mon sac à l'arrière et d'élinguer la sangle sur mon épaule pour le suivre. J'ignorais ouvertement les deux autres en commençant à marcher à notre suite et tenta tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la sensation des yeux de Damon perçant des trou dans mon dos.

''Isobel était officiellement employée par le département d'anthropologie. Les phénomènes paranormaux sont pour la plupart profondément enracinés dans les … traditions populaires … '' Expliqua Alaric en marchant à l'intérieur de la résidence tout en regardant autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il repéra une fille brune aux yeux d'un vert éclatant probablement âgée d'une vingtaine d'années.''Oh! Excusez-moi! Bonjour, Alaric Salztman.'' Je roulais ouvertement des yeux comme la jeune femme reluqua ouvertement Rick et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine avant de cocher ma mâchoire à l'intrusion du vampire exécrable dans mon espace privé.

''Pourquoi tant de haine ? ''

Je faisais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et recentra mon attention sur la brune comme Rick continua de se présenter.''Je vous ai téléphoné.''

''Ah oui! Bien sûr.'' Reconnu-t-elle avec un sourire avenant avant de se présenter à son tour.''Je m'appelle Vanessa Monroe. Je suis étudiante en maîtrise de traditions populaires comparées.'' Je l'observais attentivement comme elle semblait s'arrêter sur Damon et Elena avec une brève expression d'incrédulité et je ne pouvais pas empêcher de sentir un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette fille.''Donnez-moi une seconde pour attraper les clés!''

Rick semblait lui aussi avoir remarquer son temps d'arrêt sur ma sœur et le vampire comme il se sentait obliger de défendre notre présence.''Oh! Excusez-moi! Je suis venu avec mes amis Elena, Mila et Damon. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop.''

À l'entente d'un troisième prénom la fille se tourna vers moi et si cela était même encore possible, son regard s'écarquilla d'avantage en reconnaissance. Je tentais d'éviter son regard en décalant mon poids d'une jambe à l'autre et avala la bile qui s'était formée dans le creux de ma gorge.

Vanessa détacha rapidement ses yeux avant de commencer à arpenter distraitement son bureau dans ce qui semblerait un acte de nervosité et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser que quelque chose clochait avec elle. Elle m'avait regarder comme-ci elle me connaissait et maintenant, il semblerait qu'elle soit agité comme-ci elle désirait être n'importe où mais ici.

''Je vous en prie. Le bureau d'Isobel est juste à côté.''Elle se dirigea vers un bureau en nous intimant à sa suite et je me rapprochais inconsciemment d'Alaric dans l'inconfort comme elle continua à babiller nerveusement.''Isobel est l'un de mes trois premiers profs. Je suis en 3ème cycles aujourd'hui. Elle était … brillante et c'est grâce à elle si je me suis orientée vers les traditions populaires.''Elle sortit les clés d'un des tiroirs du bureau avant de s'arrêter en donnant un regard curieusement maladroit sur Rick.''Euh ! Je dois vous poser une question délicate. Est-ce qu'il y a eu du nouveau ?''

À cela, je jetais un regard dédaigneux sur Damon en connaissance de cause auquel il se contenta de rouler ouvertement des yeux comme-ci cela n'était rien et je ressentais à nouveau cette forte envie de le frapper violemment. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de haine pour quelqu'un. Le vampire avait toujours eu le don de faire ressortir le pire en moi.

'' Non. Rien malheureusement.''

Je donnais un regard prévenant sur Alaric comme nous suivions sans un mot après la fille comme elle nous conduit vers une porte close. Elle ouvrit la porte en nous montrant la voie et je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer considérablement comme je constatais que la pièce était complètement jeter dans l'obscurité.

J'étais tellement mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance que je sursautais dès que Vanessa se fit connaître à nouveau.''Je vais vous allumer la lumière. Hésitez pas à fouiller !'' Dès que les mots avaient quittés ces lèvres, une lumières brillante surgit nous obligeant à fermer les yeux pour s'adapter à la nouvelle luminosité et je me concentrais à nouveau sur elle comme elle reprit la parole.''C'est fascinant. N'est-ce pas ?''

Je fus brièvement captivé par l'allure surprise d'Alaric à l'inverse d'Elena et Damon qui avaient déjà commencer à fouiner à travers les recherche d'Isobel quand une nouvelle alarme retentit à nouveau dans mon esprit. Je me mettais aussitôt à la recherche de l'autre fille simplement pour constater qu'elle avait disparu.

'' Où est-ce qu'elle est passée?'' Demandais-je paniqué alertant les autres tandis que je m'apprêtais à retourner sur mes pas simplement pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec la pointe d'une arbalète.

Je n'avais même pas le temps de publier un souffle affolé comme la fille relâcha la gâchette et bientôt, je fus repoussé en arrière avant de relever les yeux simplement pour constater que Damon s'était interposé entre la flèche et moi et se trouvait maintenant en gémissant dans la douleur tandis qu'Alaric maîtrisait la psychopathe.

Je pouvais encore sentir mon cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine dans un rythme rapide et je devais avaler la bile qui s'était formé dans le creux de ma gorge pour fournir un nouveau son.

Mes yeux attrapèrent ceux de Damon qui arborait une expression mitigé entre la douleur et quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. Il s'attarda sur moi comme-ci il tentait de faire passer un quelconque message et j'avais une petite idée de ce que cela pourrait être seulement ça ne changeait rien. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait faire pour changer les choses, à la fin de la journée il restait toujours un vampire et je ne pouvais pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait à Jérémy. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais.

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et cassa notre échange muet avec un ton tranchant.''Cela ne change strictement rien.'' J'ignorais ouvertement le regard de compréhension venant d'Elena et me pressa en direction des portes.''J'a-J'ai besoin d'une pause.''

 _POV Elena_

Elena observa le retrait de Mila avec un regard peiné dans la compréhension avant de se retourner vers Damon qui semblait encore dans la douleur. Elle savait ce que Mila ressentait. Il avait tué Jérémy et avait cédé une nouvelle fois à son mauvais côté. C'était toujours comme cela avec lui. Il était impossible de lui faire confiance. Seulement, elle aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait quelque chose comme cela. Pas seulement parce que d'elle mais pour Mila. Elle ne pouvait pas nier la connexion que ces deux avaient ou plutôt avaient au passé. Elle n'avait jamais vu Mila tenir une rancune aussi forte pour quelqu'un mais elle devait reconnaître que sa sœur cadette avait changé ces derniers mois. Elle était beaucoup plus forte et rationnelle qu'elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Mila avait une façon de visualiser les choses qui dépassaient toute logique. Si Elena était honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle enviait secrètement sa sœur pour gérer le surnaturel comme elle le faisait. Peu importe ce que était sur leurs chemins, elle restait de marbre et tentait de tenir bon malgré les embûches.

C'était certain ! Mila n'était plus l'adolescente qui se renfermait dans le mutisme pour échapper à la douleur qui la submergeait. Maintenant, elle était forte et elle n'hésitait pas à le montrer.

Elena jaugea la flèche encastrer dans l'épaule du vampire avec un grimace et essaya de chercher le bon angle pour la retirer. Si il y a quelque mois, on lui avait dit qu'elle allait se retrouver dans cette situation elle aurait certainement rit mais maintenant, elle s'attendait à tout.

'' Arrache-là!'' Grogna Damon impatient avec un sifflement douloureux.''Elle est hors de ma portée, Elena. Débarrasse-moi de ce truc ! Grouille! Je souffre.'' Honnêtement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'aidait. Il était juste si exécrable parfois. Mila avait quitté et l'avait laisser sans un regard. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas faire comme elle ? Finalement, elle saisit la flèche et la retira d'un coup sec récoltant un autre gémissement dramatique du vampire avant de s'éloigner dans l'indifférence.

Damon soupira et ses prochains mots nonchalant alertèrent Elena dans la panique.''Elle est morte, la garce.

Elle se retourna aussitôt dans le défi et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en jetant un éclat foudroyant sur le vampire.''T'as pas intérêt à la tuer.''

''Je vais me gêner.'' Contra le vampire en essayant de la contourner mais elle resta sur ses positions.

C'était à son tour d'être forte. Elle en avait définitivement assez de prendre les actes du vampire sans jamais riposter.

''Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que je ne t'adresses plus jamais la parole.''

À cela, Damon se retourna en la fixant froidement.''Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tes pauvres menaces ont du poids ? La flèche que je viens de prendre dans le dos à la place de Mila.'' Il s'approcha avec un air intimidant mais elle savait mieux. En effet, son acte n'était pas aussi désintéresser comme il pensait. Il pouvait le nier autant qu'il voulait mais il partageait quelque chose avec sa sœur et cela était suffisant pour lui faire prendre une flèche à sa place.''Tu la surestimes, elle est loin d'avoir autant d'influence sur moi.''

'' Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord.'' La voix froide et familière de Mila les interpellaient et Elena posa son attention sur le vampire comme il semblait jauger Mila avec des sourcils levé dans la confusion avant de serrer les poings à ces mots durs.''Après tout, personne ne peut avoir une quelconque influence sur un malade psychopathe capable de tuer des gens sur un simple coup de tête.''

 _ _POV Mila__

J'avais vraiment besoin d'air. Ce voyage sur la route était une putain de foutu idée. Je savais que j'allais le regretter et pourtant j'avais cédé. Combien j'étais stupide. J'avais passé la furie avec Alaric sur mon passage et avais totalement ignorer les appels du professeur tandis que je continuais ma sortie rapide en direction de la voiture.

Maintenant, j'étais assises sur le sol terreux de l'université et frappa mon crâne contre la tôle du SUV d'Alaric pour ce qui me semblait la millionième fois. Je relâchais un souffle tremblant et reporta mon attention sur mon téléphone entre mes mains.

 _ _ **Aucun messages.**__

Aucun messages. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Félix, ni de Tyler. Je voulais plus que tout le rappeler mais la vérité était que j'étais effrayé. J'étais complètement paniquée à l'idée de découvrir qu'ils étaient eux aussi des êtres surnaturels. J'en avais assez et je désirais simplement reprendre le cours d'une vie normale. Vivre avec des vampires étaient déjà complètement fou mais les rêves et les lycanthropes, maintenant ? Cela dépassait tout ce que je pouvais prendre. Avec tout les événements de la journée, je n'avais pas vraiment pu repenser à mon rêve étrange mais je pouvais certainement affirmer qu'il n'était pas un simple rêve anodin. Combien de personne pouvait raconter avoir entendu des rires dans une prairie semblant familière. Tout dans ce rêve avait semblé réel comme un souvenir et je ne pouvais pas ignorer le sentiment de nostalgie que je ressentais actuellement rien qu'en y repensant. Sans parler, de l'homme. Il connaissait mon nom et son toucher …

Je relâchais un gémissement lasse avant de me frapper une nouvelle fois le crâne contre la tôle du SUV et l'image de Félix surgit à nouveau de mon esprit.

En effet, si j'avais accepté ce voyage ce n'était certainement pas pour marcher dans le jeu du vampire mais définitivement pour obtenir des informations et peut-être aider Félix à traverser tout cela sans qu'il ait à subir ce qu'il était arrivé à Caroline. Peut-être qu'avoir d'avantage de connaissances sur le sujet me permettront de faire une différence.

Un autre soupir passa mes lèvres et je décidais d'appeler Caroline pour obtenir une sorte de compte-rendu sur son introduction à la vie de vampire. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je me sentais en quelque sorte responsable de la jolie blonde.

La première sonnerie retentit et bientôt la voix ennuyé de Caroline se fit connaître à travers l'appareil.''Dieu merci, Mila ! C'est toi.''

''Euh … bonjour à toi aussi, Caroline. Je vois que les cours 101. 0 de Monsieur Stefan Salvatore sur **comment être un bon vampire** sont passionnant.'' Déclarais-je avec un petit froncement de sourcils incertain bien qu'un faible sourire amusé orna mes traits.

'' Tu trouves ça drôle ?'' Répliqua Caroline visiblement beaucoup plus sensible maintenant avant de continuer avec un ton tranchant non-amusé.''Essaie d'attraper un petit lapin tout mimi et après on verra si tu riras autant.''

Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon prochain éclat de rires. C'était juste beaucoup trop tentant. La simple pensée de Caroline courir après panpan était hilarante. Je pouvais entendre les autres éclats de rire familiers de Stefan à travers l'appareil et ressentit instantanément un élan de nostalgie pour mon ami. Cela faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire comme cela et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me dire que tout cela était de ma faute. J'étais celle qui avait pris de la distance. Pas lui.

Avec cette pensée, mon sourire et mon rire se stoppèrent net et je reposais à nouveau ma tête contre le métal avant de demander à Caroline de me passer mon ami vampire.

J'entendis le bruissement et les craquement statique avant que la voix douceâtre de Stefan parvenu à mon oreille.'' Hey Mila !''

''Hey !'' Hélais-je faiblement à travers le récepteur ayant perdu toute énergie pour faire semblant.

Mon changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du vampire et bientôt, il me questionna sur le déroulement de notre voyage dans l'anxiété.

''Premièrement, non, je ne l'ai pas encore jalonner. Ensuite, c'est Damon, bien sûr qu'il me tape sur le système et pour finir, je viens de presque me faire transpercer par une flèche si ce n'est pas pour lui donc je supposes que je devrais lui être reconnaissante, n'est-ce pas ?''(noter le sarcasme ici.)

'' Mila … '' Soupira le vampire dans la défaite.''Tu sais que c'était Katherine … elle a joué avec s …''

'' Je sais, Stefan. Je sais.'' Le coupais-je rapidement avant de publier un soupir contrit en me pinçant le pont de mon nez à la sensation d'un futur mal de crâne.''Seulement, il a tué Jérémy et il aurait tué Caroline si Elena ne serait pas intervenu.''

Il y avait un silence à l'autre bout de la conversation et je savais que Stefan tentait de trouver quelque chose à redire même si il savait que j'avais raison. C'était tout simplement dans sa nature. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de voir le meilleur chez tout le monde et même si cela était une qualité que j'admirais chez lui, elle pouvait parfois m'agacer quant il en venait à Damon.

'' Pourquoi tu m'as pas parler de ton affectation ? '' Surgit soudainement la voix de Stefan, brisant dans mes pensées et je sentis mon souffle s'accrocher dans ma gorge dans la nervosité.

Je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas le sujet aussi facilement mais je n'étais définitivement pas prête pour continuer cette conversation.

Je bondissais brusquement sur mes pieds avec une grimace et termina rapidement la conversation sans même lui laisser une chance de me cuisiner d'avantage. Après ça, je regardais mon téléphone avec une expression misérable comme je réalisais que je venais tout juste de créer une nouvelle distance entre Stefan et moi. Il semblerait que reprendre mon amitié avec Stefan comme elle l'était auparavant était beaucoup plus difficile que je l'avais pensée. Je savais que les quelques dernières semaines avaient bouleversées de nombreuses choses dans ma vie mais je n'aurai jamais imaginer que cela créerait autant de pagaille.

Avec un nouveau soupir, je faisais de nouveau mon entrée à l'intérieur des locaux et ne tarda pas à entendre la voix chauffée d'Elena me faisant pincer le pont de mon nez avant même d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

''''Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tes pauvres menaces ont du poids ? La flèche que je viens de prendre dans le dos à la place de Mila.'' Un froncement de sourcils agacé vint entaché mon visage à l'entente de mon prénom et j'accélérais le pas simplement pour entrer dans la salle pour entendre la fin cassante du vampire, m'exaspérant de nouveau.''''Tu la surestimes, elle est loin d'avoir autant d'influence sur moi.''

Les mots volaient de ma bouche sans même que je m'en rende compte et Damon et Elena se tournèrent aussitôt dans ma direction avec des expressions partagées entre la surprise et la confusion.'''' Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord.''Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine en dévisageant fixement le vampire et déclara mes prochains mots avec toute la froideur que je pouvais rassemblées dans mon ton.''Après tout, personne ne peut avoir une quelconque influence sur un malade psychopathe capable de tuer des gens sur un simple coup de tête.''

Sur ce, je retournais sur mes pas et ignora ouvertement le sons de pas derrière moi comme j'entrais dans la pièce où se trouvait Alaric et la petite garce qui semblait plutôt effrayé. Honnêtement, elle avait de quoi. Même si j'étais contre le fait de la tuer cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne désirais pas me venger. La garce avait essayé de me tirer avec une flèche et je n'étais même pas celle avec le double démoniaque.

'' Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Mila Gilbert et elle-'' Je pointais ma sœur avec mon menton par-dessus mon épaule avant de reporter mon attention sur la fille.''-est Elena. Bien, elle plus comme ma sœur adoptive mais … les détails. Donc pour en revenir aux faits, elle est une sorte de descendante bizarre d'une garce mal. Quant à celui que vous avez tiré, c'est Damon Salvatore.''

''A votre place, je serai super gentille avec moi.'' Chanta Damon avec un accent menaçant à son ton et je roulais ouvertement des yeux en prenant un pas en avant pour m'éloigner de lui avec ennui.

''Il suffit de l'ignorer. C'est ce que je fais habituellement.'' La prévenais-je nonchalante avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse n'ayant aucune considération pour la fille visiblement sous le choc.''Maintenant, autant que je ne vous apprécies pas particulièrement. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour accéder aux recherches d'Isobel sur Mystic Falls.''

J'observais attentivement Vanessa comme elle ramena un carton contenant les recherches quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je reconnaissais l'odeur familière de l'eau de Cologne de Rick mais resta tout de même concentré sur la brune avec méfiance.

''Tu vas bien ? '' Demanda-t-il dans son ton prévenant d'habitude et je haussais nonchalamment mes épaules avant de répondre dans la dérision.

'' Oh, tu sais plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un qu'on a voulu tirer il y a encore quelque minutes.''

'' Mila, je ne pense pas que ce soit source de rire. Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait reconnu des recherches d'Isobel.'' Reprit Alaric, grave m'obligeant à me tourner vers lui avec un regard ahurit et légèrement paniqué.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : reconnu des recherches d'Isobel ? '' Questionnais-je rapidement sentant mon cœur s'accélérer dans l'anxiété et je suivais le regard d'Alaric pour croiser le regard fixe de Vanessa comme elle posa le carton sur une table d'étude ronde en bois.

''Ce carton contient des documents qui retracent l'arrivée de Katherine à Mystic Falls en avril 1864.''Annonça-t-elle en se dépoussiérant et Elena ne tarda pas à piocher à travers les recherches tandis que j'essayais toujours de régler avec ce que je venais d'entendre.

Mon attention se concentra à nouveau sur Vanessa et c'était tout ce que je pouvais prendre avant de m'élancer tout droit dans sa direction en quête de réponse.

J'écoutais à peine la question d'Elena comme je me stoppais à ses côtés en gardant mon regard rivé sur la brune.

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander des réponses quant à ce qu'Alaric venait de m'apprendre mais je finis simplement par rester totalement figé comme un piquet. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais une boule d'anxiété se forma dans ma gorge et j'étais maintenant incapable de former ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, mon esprit dériva à nouveau vers mon rêve de ce matin et j'étais totalement incapable de sortir un son. Elle avait reconnu Elena et Damon parce qu'ils étaient des êtres surnaturels mais je n'en étais pas et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ses réponses à mes questions ne feraient que compliquer d'avantage les choses.

Alors, sans même réfléchir, je faisais demi-tour pour Damon et me posta face à lui sans même lui adresser un regard et commença à fouiller à travers les documents qu'il traversait. Je sentais son regard gênant sur moi mais persista à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que la conversation stupide pas si discrète de ma sœur et Vanessa me parvenu aux oreilles.

''Ça marche vraiment la verveine ?'' Demanda Vanessa dans ce que je supposais être un murmure même si je pouvais parfaitement les entendre d'où je me trouvais. Et si je pouvais, je n'avais aucun doute que le vampire le pouvait aussi.

Mes pensées ne tardèrent pas à être confirmé comme Elena acquiesça en accord simplement pour se faire faussement contredire par le vampire dans un ton moqueur.''Non. Pas du tout.''

Honnêtement, après ça je pensais qu'elles seraient beaucoup plus intelligentes pour arrêter de parler bêtement à voix basses mais Vanessa continua me faisant secouer faiblement la tête avec ennui.''Il entend tout ce que l'on dit ?''

''Non. Ça serait trop flippant.'' Se moqua une nouvelle fois le vampire en imitant d'un ton railleur un murmure me rappelant combien immature il pouvait être.

''Hum!'' Soupira Vanessa avant de continuer sur une autre question en murmurant me donnant envie de me frapper en plein visage à toute la stupidité de cette conversation.''Et il peut lire dans les pensées des gens aussi ?''

À cela, je levais les yeux et croisa le regard malicieux de Damon m'indiquant que rien de bon n'allait suivre et je me frappais instantanément le front à ses prochaines mots.''Vous savez si vous avez envie de me voir nu, suffit de demander.''

Je lâchais un profond soupire me demandant encore ce que je faisais ici et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensée combien Stefan me manquait. Surtout dans ce genre de situation. Stefan avait toujours le don d'améliorer les choses et cet attrait me manquait terriblement en ce moment.

''Pourquoi cette moue, petite Gilbert ? Jalouse, peut-être ? '' Surgit la voix narquoise du vampire à travers mes pensées et je me stoppais en plein milieu de ma fouille pour lui jeter un éclat clairement non amusé.

'' Il suffit de m'oublier, veux-tu !'' Cinglais-je avant de faire demi-tour et entrer dans la deuxième pièce contenant toutes les autres recherches d'Isobel.

L'entente de pas me suivant me fit pincer le pont de mon nez avant de faire volte-face dans l'exaspération et rencontrer durement la poitrine du vampire.

Je me tenais instantanément le front légèrement dans la douleur et recula rapidement avant de jeter un nouvel éclat sur le vampire qui semblait plutôt amusé par mon état actuel.

''Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans **fous-moi la paix** ? '' Cassais-je en croisant maintenant mes bras sur ma poitrine avec exaspération.

''Hum … '' Le vampire fit mine de réfléchir en apportant sa main à son menton ce qui ne fis qu'accentuer mon irritation à son attention.''Désolé mais je ne peux pas le faire.''

J'apportais ma main à mon front avec lassitude et relâcha un profond soupire frustré avant de me retourner en gardant mon regard rivé sur les étagères encombrées tandis que je serrais et desserrais mes poings dans l'impatience.

''Mila.'' Entendis-je la voix douce dépourvu de tout humour du vampire avant de sursauter légèrement quand je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

À ce moment précis, je voulais juste m'arracher les cheveux. Le vampire était une vraie source de confusion et d'exaspération pour moi. En fait, dès l'instant où j'avais céder à la requête de Stefan et Elena pour ce voyage j'avais été foutu. Je ne voulais pas me sentir ainsi. En réalité, je détestais pratiquement toutes mes réactions quand j'étais en présence du vampire. Il faisait ressortir des choses en moi que je ne devrais pas ressentir et je détestais ça. Comme maintenant par exemple, j'étais tellement indécise et perdu. Je savais ce qu'il avait fait à Jeremy et je désirais plus que tout lui en tenir rigueur mais il arrivait toujours à ramper sous ma peau. Il était comme un mal de tête lancinant. Il finissait toujours par revenir, nous engourdissant l'esprit jusqu'à ce que nous étions incapable de penser clairement.

Je me retournais pour jauger froidement le vampire avant de devenir beaucoup plus captivé par l'un des ouvrages se trouvant sur l'une des étagères poussiéreuses gisant derrière le vampire. Ce dernier remarqua ma distraction et me questionna à ce sujet mais je me contentais de le contourner sans un mot et attrapa facilement l'énorme livre avant de l'observer sous toute les coutures. Je soufflais la poussières sur la page de couverture et pouvais facilement sentir la présence du vampire à mes côtés.

La rognure était très ancienne et déchiré à certains endroits mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'interpella. Il y avait des mots inscrit sur le dos et je plissais légèrement les yeux pour les décrypter à voix haute.''Biblies. Petrova.'' Je sentis le décalage du poids du vampire à l'entente de ses mots et je me tournais instantanément vers lui avec un regard inquisiteur.''Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ?''

''Katherine était originaire d'Europe. Petrova est son véritable nom.''Expliqua-t-il me faisant légèrement élargir les yeux dans la surprise.''Katherina Petrova pour être exact.''

''Je croyais que tu ne savais rien à son sujet ? Qu'elle était secrète et diabolique ? '' L'interrogeais-je en roulant des yeux à mon ton sarcastique et le vampire rétrécit légèrement ses yeux sur moi.

''A l'époque, j'ai vu que son nom était gravé sur un vieux objet de famille. Les hommes fouinent aussi, tu sais …''

À cela, je levais les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon attention avec curiosité sur le livre. Il concernait Katherine et c'était probablement la première chose qui pourrait nous mener jusqu'à elle mais c'était également l'héritage d'Elena qu'elle le veuille ou non et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire avec ce livre. Une très grosse partie de moi voulait le garder pour pouvoir le décortiquer sous toute les coutures mais une autre partie beaucoup plus rationnelle savait qu'il appartenait à Elena de décider ce qu'elle voulait en faire.

Je détachais mon regard du livre et jeta soudainement un coup d'œil sur le vampire dans l'indécision. Cela pourrait être une mauvaise idée mais une partie de moi avait encore un minimum d'estime pour lui et je pensais sincèrement que je devrais lui confier. Après tout, Elena était importante pour lui et même si elle affirmait le contraire, je savais qu'elle avait beaucoup moins de détermination quant il en venait à Damon. Il était certain de prédire qu'elle finirait facilement par le pardonner contrairement à moi.

Sur un coup de tête, je tendais l'ouvrage vers lui, récoltant un de ses regards confus et roula des yeux avant de préciser mes pensées.''Elena n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi. Elle finira par te pardonner, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il te suffit de faire les bonnes choses pour remonter dans son estime.'' Expliquais-je avant de hausser les épaules avec cynisme.''Elle est simple comme ça.''

Je lui donnais le livre sous son regard incertain avant de commencer à marcher en retour simplement pour faire une pause à sa prochaine question.''Qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu finiras par me pardonner ? ''

''Toi comme moi savons que je ne suis pas Elena.'' Répliquais-je par-dessus mon épaule sans même le regarder avant de reprendre ma marche avec une légère boule au ventre.

Je ne voulais pas agir aussi dur mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Chaque fois que je regardais le vampire, le corps inerte de Jérémy gisant sur le sol finissait par resurgir dans mon esprit et la douleur avec.

Je repérais Elena passer à travers les livres et me posta à ses côtés en ignorant le regard soucieux d'Alaric sur mon dos.''Alors ?''

''J'ai épluché mais j'ai rien trouvé de nouveau sur Katherine.'' Répondit Elena quand Damon choisi ce moment pour faire son entrée dans notre conversation.''

''Zzz… Ah mince! Quelle galère !'' Déclara-t-il faussement concerné avec un ton narquois me faisant le dévisager, affligé.''C'est pas de bol que l'on ne soit plus amis parce que si on l'était, je te dirais ce que je sais.''

Je savais évidemment de quoi il parlait étant donné ce que nous avions trouvé quelques minutes plutôt et je commençais à remettre en doute ma décision de lui avoir confier le livre. Il était juste un petit con exaspérant la plupart du temps et il était connu pour ne pas faire les bons choix. Seulement, une partie de moi semblait toujours reconnaître certaines qualités chez lui et je finissais par mettre un brin de foi en lui. Comme plutôt.

Je repérais Elena lui lancer un éclat agacé et décida de m'éloigner du duo sur le point d'argumenter et me retrouva aux côtés de Vanessa. Je tentais d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment que je ressentais sous ses regards insistant pas si discret quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Je me préparais mentalement pour tout ce qui allait suivre avec appréhension mais bientôt, la voix familière d'Alaric la coupa dans sa tentative et nous tournions tous notre attention sur le professeur.

''Hé! Regardez ça!'' Il tendit un livre à Vanessa sous mes yeux intrigué tandis qu'Elena et Damon se rapprochèrent avec intérêt.

''Il n'y a aucunes traces de mythes autour des loups-garous à Mystic Falls. Mais on … '' Nous informa Vanessa en parcourant le livre avant de nous montrer certain document qu'il contenait.''On n'a des archives qui reprennent certaines légendes peu connues. Tenez ! Tout est dans ce document.''

Elle les tendis à Damon et je me rapprochais du vampire pour regarder les documents par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient pour la majorité des dessins et des symboles de lycanthropes mais le si peu de ses recherches ne faisaient qu'accentuer mon sentiment d'anxiété pour mes amis.

Vanessa reprit soudainement la parole tandis que je tentais de rester aussi calme que possible.''Des lycanthropes scandinaves aux légendes aztèques. «Maledictio sol et luna.» : Si on devait traduire, ça donnerait en gros la malédiction du soleil et de la lune.''

Je détachais mes yeux du livre pour Vanessa et haussa un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'Alaric demanda si cela était américain.

''Aztèque.'' Le corrigea la brune avant de reprendre avec passion.''C'est une des origines de la légende des loups-garous connue en Virginie. Pour résumer, il y a 600 ans, les aztèques vivaient sous les attaques incessantes des vampires et des loups-garous, qui semaient la terreur dans les campagnes. L'élevage et la chasse étaient devenues impossibles. Et, puis un jour, un chaman les a frappé d'une malédiction faisant des vampires, les esclaves du soleil et les loups-garous, les serviteurs de la lune. Résultat : les vampires étaient condamnés à rôder la nuit et les loups-garous à se transformer les soirs de pleine lune. À chaque fois que la lune est pleine, quiconque a le malheur d'être toucher par la malédiction se transforme en loup.''

À cela, je regardais l'historienne en herbe avec anxiété et demanda la première chose sur mon esprit.''Ils ont un moyen de maîtriser la transformation ?''

J'avais regardé assez de film sur les loups-garous pour savoir que cela n'était pas un processus indolore et je ne pouvais pas imaginer Félix ou même l'un des Lockwood devoir passer par une telle épreuve.

''S'ils pouvaient choisir de muter ou non. Ce ne serait plus une malédiction.'' Répondit Vanessa avec sarcasme et je sentis le désabonnement de mon estomac lorsqu'un sourire mauvais traversa le visage du vampire.

Seulement, il semblerait que cela n'était pas terminé comme Vanessa se tourna vers Elena avec un air solennelle.''Les loups-garous attaquent les hommes, mais leur instinct et des siècles de rivalité les ont aussi programmé à chasser leurs proies de prédilection : les vampires.''

À cela, tous les regards se formèrent sur Damon tandis que ce dernier sursauta à la nouvelle avant de rapidement se rapprocher de Vanessa légèrement incrédule.

''Hé! Euh! … Si les loups-garous chassaient le vampire, je crois que je le saurai.''Déclara-t-il sarcastique.

''Sauf s'il reste trop peu de spécimens en vie aujourd'hui.'' Réfuta Vanessa m'obligeant à la dévisager dans la perplexité.''Il y a des siècles de cela, les vampires les ont chassés presque jusqu'à l'extinction.''

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer à cela dans la réalisation et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Félix. Les vampires, les sorcières, tous cela était complètement fou mais les loups-garous ? Cela dépassait toute la réalité.

''Pourquoi ils auraient fait cela ?''Demanda naïvement Elena tandis que je reportais mon regard sur Vanessa dans l'espoir qu'elle ne formulerait pas mes pensées, en vain.

''Pour sauver leur peau.'' Damon acquiesça à cela mais par le visage de Vanessa, je savais qu'il y avait plus.''D'après la légende, un loup-garou peut tuer un vampire d'une simple morsure.''

Soudain, mon esprit, courut instantanément à Stefan et Caroline et je cherchais aussitôt mon téléphone sous les yeux perplexes des autres.

''Mila, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' Demanda Elena tandis que je composais rapidement le numéro de Stefan sans même lui accorder un regard.

Je portais mon appareil à mon oreille et attendu dans un état de panique pour qu'il décroche son téléphone. Je sautillais légèrement sur mes pieds et commença à arpenter de long en large la pièce simplement pour enchaîner dès l'instant où la voix de Stefan entra dans mon cellulaire.

''On viens de découvrir quelque chose de vraiment important. Il faut que tu m'écoutes très, très, attentivement, d'accord ? ''

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe? '' Fut la première question que Stefan me posa tandis qu'Elena se rapprocha de moi à l'entente de sa voix.

Je lui faisais un bref résumé de tout ce que nous venions d'entendre avant de jeter un regard indécis sur les autres sachant que ce que j'allais révéler ne ferait qu'empirer mon cas.

''Stefan, tu dois sérieusement m'écouter. Je sais que cela peux sembler complètement fou et je sais que nous n'en sommes pas certain mais j'ai passé plus de temps avec les Lockwood que l'un d'entre-vous … '' Je pouvais voir le regards des autres et bien, principalement celui de Damon se plisser sur moi dans la suspicion m'obligeant à rompre le contact visuel.''Mais tu devrais vraiment faire attention à Mason. J'ai vu ce qu'il peut faire. Il est très fort.''

'' Mila, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? '' Questionna aussitôt Stefan tandis que j'évitais ouvertement l'attention portée sur moi.

J'avalais la bile se formant dans le creux de ma gorge et déglutit avant de continuer.''C'est pas vraiment le point. Actuellement, il y a encore pire.''

''Quoi ?''

''Si on en croit la légende, leur morsure est mortelle pour les vampires.'' Déclarais-je sentant l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines à l'entente de mes propres mots à voix haute.

La ligne devint soudain silencieuse et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la panique et regarda mon écran pour me rassurer qu'il était toujours là avant d'appeler frénétiquement pour le vampire dans l'inquiétude.

IL y avait la ligne statique et bientôt, la voix anxieuse de Stefan refit surface.''Écoute ! Euh ! … Il faut que je raccroche. On se voit quand tu rentres. D'accord ?''

''Quoi ? Non ! Stefa …'' J'entendis la ligne se coupée et regarda mon écran dans l'incrédulité avant de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet d'Elena ainsi que celui interrogateur d'Alaric tandis que le vampire arborait maintenant une expression agacé.''Quelque chose ne va pas. Il faut rentrée.''

Je n'avais même pas terminé ma phrase que j'étais déjà en action vers la porte mais une poigne forte ne tarda pas à se refermer sur mon bras et je levais les yeux pour constater que ce n'était nul autre que le fléau de ma vie.''Oh ça, tu peux le dire !''

''Qu'est-ce … lâche-moi, Damon !'' Cassais-je dans l'impatience en essayant de soutirer mon bras de sa portée ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son emprise.

''Dis nous ce que tu sais sur les Lockwood !'' Ordonna le vampire en rétrécissant ses yeux bleutés sur moi comme pour me mettre au défi d'éluder sa question et je détachais mon regard pour le retourner sur Alaric et Elena dans l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque aide simplement pour constater qu'ils semblaient du côté du vampire.

Avec un regain de colère, je cassais à nouveau un éclat sur le vampire aux poils sombre.'' Je vous ai déjà tout dit ! Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, c'est clair !''

C'était un mensonge purement éhonté mais il était hors de question que j'allais mettre les Lockwood et Félix en danger pour assouvir une quelconque lubie passagère du vampire.

Ma réponse ne fit qu'accentuer l'énervement du vampire comme il ressera considérablement sa prise me faisant grincer des dents dans la légère douleur.

''Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre !'' Cingla-t-il froidement.''Tu as entendu tout comme nous. Si tes précieux petits amis sont des loup-garous, on est tous mort.''

Les prochains cries qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient non contrôlés et certainement l'effet d'une frustration et d'une colère refoulée.''Peut-être que ce serait pour le mieux !''

Je sentais mon souffle s'accrocher dans ma gorge comme je regardais la salle entière se figer et fis contact avec le vampire. Le bleu nuit affronta le bleu céruléen de ses yeux et j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pendant l'espace d'un instant. Bien c'était avant que le vampire rétrécit d'avantage ses orbes céruléenne sur moi avant de me relâcher brusquement comme-ci je l'avais brûlé.'' Bien.''

Je restais figé sur place comme je regardais le vampire refaire son chemin en direction du trio qui tentait de regarder n'importe où sauf à moi. Je savais que mes mots avaient dépassés ma pensée mais je ne pouvais pas donner les Lockwood.

Je prenais une profonde inspiration pour arrêter les soubresauts qui menaçaient d'apparaître et fis à mon tour mon chemin en direction des autres. Je prenais silencieusement un des livres posés sur l'une des tables rondes d'étude et m'assaillais sur l'un des sièges en cuir en ignorant mon entourage.

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps cédé sa place à la nuit maintenant et nous étions toujours aussi peu informer qu'avant. Hormis le livre qu'Alaric avait trouvé plutôt, nous n'avions rien obtenu de nouveau. L'ambiance était toujours aussi glaciale et je faisais au mieux d'éviter le vampire.

Avec un nouveau soupir je me levais de ma place en fermant le livre que je lisais et marcha jusqu'à Elena simplement pour regarder par-dessus son épaule à une photo d'époque de Katherine. La ressemblance entre elle et ma sœur aînée était toujours aussi frappante mais je devais admettre que certaine caractéristiques montraient leurs différences. La façon dont elles avaient de sourire par exemple. Si Elena souriait toujours comme une jeune fille naïve, Katherine, elle, souriait avec une arrière pensée, comme-ci elle était consciente qu'elle était regardé.

''Vanessa ?'' Appela Elena me sortant de mon observation pour la dévisagée avec intrigue.'' Vous avez fait des recherches sur les sosies ?''

La surprise d'ALaric était évidente sur son visage comme il me jeta un regard interrogateur et je haussais les épaules tout aussi perplexe.

C'était la première fois que nous avions élevé cette possibilité mais je devais avoué que cela avait du sens.

Je reportais mon attention sur Vanessa avec d'avantage d'attention.''Et, bien, euh … Ce mot n'évoque pas la même chose selon les cultures. Mais il fait généralement référence à un double de soi.'' _Je_ sentis des yeux sur nous mais continua à écouter l'explication en ignorant ce sentiment de malaise dans le creux de mon estomac. _''_ Un être vivant de chair et de sang.''

''Est-ce qu'Isobel a trouvé quoique-ce soit qui explique le lien qui m'unit à Katherine ?'' Interrogea Elena avide de réponse.

Je devais reconnaître que j'étais tout aussi avide de réponse que l'était Elena. Je voulais en savoir plus sur le vampire. De toute évidence, elle avait l'intention de rester dans les parages et si elle arrivait à créer autant de carnage en si peu de temps, je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans la durée.

Seulement, Vanessa marqua une légère pause avec un air contrit avant de secoué doucement la tête dans la négation.''Ça, c'est tout ce qu'elle a sur elle, malheureusement.'' Alaric se racla maladroitement la gorge tandis que je gardais mon regard rivé sur Vanessa avec lassitude. J'avais l'impression que plus nous nous approchions de Katherine et plus nous reculions.''Ecoute ! La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que la plupart du temps, les doubles tourmentent les personnes auxquels ils ressemblent. Ils les torturent jusqu'à ce qu'il est réussi à détruire leur vie.'' Je restais bouche bée à l'entente de cette information et me pinça le pont de mon nez dans l'affliction.''Il y a mieux pour se mettre de bonne humeur.''

j'envoyais un faible éclat à l'attention de Vanessa pour sa tentative ratée de faire la lumière sur la situation et leva les yeux au ciel au prochain mots d'ELena.''Ouais. Encore une information que l'on avait déjà.'' Elle donna un nouveau regard sur la photo avant de reporter son attention sur Vanessa.''Moi tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi on se ressemble autant.''

Un soupir surgit soudain sur ma droite et je donnais un regard ennuyé sur le vampire qui se trouvait face à une des bibliothèques.''Que c'est déconcertant !''

''Tu sais quelque chose ou tu fais ton intéressant.'' Cingla Elena avec irritation et je levais les yeux au ciel me doutant d'où provenait la source de l'information du vampire.

Il était évident qu'il avait brièvement parcouru le livre sur les Petrova et il semblait contenir les réponses qu'ELena se posait seulement j'avais stupidement donné cet ouvrage au vampire psychopathe. Parfois, je me détestais.

''Et, bien, si … .c'était le cas. Je ne te mettrai pas dans la confidence.'' Répliqua Damon narquois me donnant envie de me frapper à son jeu stupide comme il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers ma sœur aînée.'' À moins que tu changes d'attitude.''

à cela, Elena se retourna brusquement avec éclat qui pourrait glacé à l'os n'importe qui.''T'as raison. Et le pire c'est que ça sort de la bouche de quelqu'un qui veut être mon ami. Mais tu sais quoi, on ne manipule pas ses amis. On les soutient.''

Je tentais de ne pas rouler des yeux à sa piètre répartie et retourna à fouiller à travers les documents avant de la suivre des yeux comme elle quitta la pièce d'une manière dramatique me faisant regarder Rick avec un sourcil arqué dans l'incrédulité.

Mon attention se porta à nouveau sur le vampire et je mordais l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'appréhension avant de décider de faire le premier pas dans sa direction. J'étais encore énervé contre lui mais je devais m'assurer qu'il allait bien donner le livre à Elena et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

''Je suis impressionné !'' Déclarais-je avec sarcasme captivant son attention comme je continuais avec un hochement de tête ironique.''Et moi, qui croyait que tu ne pouvais être encore plus d'un connard arrogant que tu ne l'es déjà.''

Je vis un sourire grandir sur les lèvres de Vanessa tandis qu'Alaric tenta de cacher son hilarité avec u une toux.

Je faisais à mon tour mon chemin en direction de la sortie et referma mon blouson contre moi avant d'enfiler ma capuche. Je vérifiais nerveusement mon téléphone pour ce qui semblait la centième fois et soupira avec lassitude avant de casser mon attention par-dessus mon épaule à l'entente de bruit de pas.

Je repérais Alaric sortir de l'université accompagné de Vanessa et tenta de lire sur les lèvres comme ils semblaient dans une sorte de conversation assez intense. Finalement, au bout de quelque minute, je choisissais d'abandonné l'espionnage et fis mon chemin vers le duo simplement pour m'arrêter brièvement à la vue de Damon et Elena en pleine conversation.

Je repérais le livre dans les mains du vampire et un faible sourire illumina mes traits avant que je reprenais ma marche en direction d'Alaric. Ce dernier semblait avoir terminé sa conversation avec Vanessa et s'arrêta à ma hauteur avec une expression exténuée.

'' Je pense que l'on est prêt à partir.'' Déclara-t-il avec une légère souche dans sa voix comme il se retourna vers l'université avec un regard hanté.

Je le dévisagea avec empathie et mordu l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'indécision avant de formulé mes pensées à voix haute.''Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à revenir ici.'' Alaric se tourna aussitôt vers moi à cela avec un sourcil arqué dans l'inquisition.'' Avec Isobel et tout ça … je veux dire … tu sais.''

''C'est bien, Mila.'' M'arrêta Rick en posant une main sur mon épaule avec un sourire reconnaissant.''. Je me demandais ce que ça me ferait de revenir ici. Et, euh, Ben, ça va. Je le gère bien. C'est bon de savoir que … que ça fait partie du passé. Tu sais ? Il y a un moment où on doit passer à autre chose.''

Je hochais la tête en accord avec un sourire avant de mimer une grimace écœuré dans l'espoir d'alléger la situation.''Ew ! Tu parles de tante Jenna, n'est-ce pas ?''

Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres comme il secoua la tête mais bientôt, mon attention était de nouveau attirée sur Vanessa. Les mots d'Alaric résonnaient encore dans mon esprit et je reprenais aussitôt une expression sérieuse comme je reposais mon regard sur Rick. Il remarqua mon regard sur la brune et se retourna vers moi dans l'incertitude.

'' Tu veux allée lui parler.'' Reconnu-t-il plus dans un ton de fait que d'une question et je reportais mon attention sur lui en légère surprise avant d'acquiescer faiblement.'' On attendra.'' Je hochais la tête en accord et commença à le contourner mais m'arrêter quand je sentis sa main se refermer sur mon poignée.'' Tu ne peux pas toujours tout garder pour toi, Mila. Je comprends que les Lockwood sont tes amis mais cela pourrait être grave.''

Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête en accord et me dirigea à nouveau en direction de Vanessa une fois qu'il me libéra.

L'expression sur le visage de la brune était solennelle comme elle me remarqua l'approcher et je n'avais pas le temps de sortir un seul son qu'elle avait déjà répondu à ma question silencieuse.

''Tu veux savoir comment je t'ai reconnues ?'' Je restais un moment en silence en essayant de digérer son ton direct mais fini par acquiescer en silence.'' Écoute, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment comme je t'ai reconnues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais dès que je t'ai vue c'était comme-ci j'avais vue quelqu'un que j'avais lu mais je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'où, ni quand je t'ai rencontrer dans mes lectures. C'est encore plus étrange que voir Damon Salvatore en personne.''

Un froncement de sourcils s'était installé sur mon front au fur et à mesure de son explication et je me tournais vers elle en ignorant intentionnellement sa tentative de faire une blague.''Donc ce que tu me dis, c'est que tu as lus des recherches sur moi mais que tu ne t'en souviens pas ?''

La brune hocha la tête à contrecœur et j'avalais la bile qui se formait dans ma gorge dans la réalisation. Je coupais court à la conversation comme j'avais eu plus de question que de réponses et refis mon chemin vers le SUV. Je montais à l'intérieur dans une sorte d'état second et ignora ouvertement les regards qu'Alaric, Damon et Elena me lançaient comme je cherchais frénétiquement pour mon Ipod dans mon sac. Je devais me vider la tête. Elle avait lu sur moi. Isobel avait fait des recherches quelconque sur moi et maintenant Vanessa ne s'en souvenait plus. Seule l'image de mon apparition était dans son esprit à l'inverse du contenu des recherches. Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître mais la seule explication possible était qu'un vampire avait effacé sa mémoire. Seulement, voilà le hic. Pourquoi un vampire se donnerait la peine d'effacer toute trace des recherches d'Isobel me concernant. Je sentais mon cœur et mes poumons se resserrer à mesure que je pensais sur le sujet et je rapprochais mes jambes contre ma poitrine tandis que ma tête reposa contre la vitre. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter d'effacer mon esprit de toute pensée et fini par laisser la fatigue me rattraper.

Je sentis une légère pression m'englobant et je me retournais inconsciemment plus proche de la source de chaleur avant d'ouvrir brièvement les yeux dans mon état somnolent pour apercevoir un menton ciselé familier.

''Damon ?'' Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque me sentant encore plus fatigué qu'avant.

Le vampire recentra son attention sur la petite brune dans ses bras et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rapprocher son corps frêle contre sa poitrine. Après la conversation avec Elena, il s'était sentit misérable. Il s'était encore fait jouer une nouvelle fois et tous ce qu'il voulait s'était de parler à Mila. Même si cela signifiait entendre son ton dur et froid alors cela lui suffisait. Il le pensait vraiment quand il lui avait dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller la voir l'autre soir. Aussi étrange que cela était, cette gamine avait le don d'avoir des mots plus censé que n'importe qui pour lui.

Donc, il avait décidé de faire les bons choix pour un moment et s'était rendu à la voiture dans l'espoir de conversé avec elle mais ce qu'il avait trouvé était différent. Mila était encore endormie contre la banquette arrière et semblait arboré un petit froncement de sourcil travaillé sur son front. Il avait remarqué combien elle semblait soulignée mais comme à son habitude, la brune gardait tout pour elle. Elle utilisait sa colère et son sarcasme pour cacher la vraie Mila. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait réussir à la lire même si elle pouvait encore rester un mystère pour lui parfois. Stefan n'était pas le seul à la connaître. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait pensée. Il l'a connaissait aussi.

Avec cette pensée, il avait passé un bras sous ses genoux tandis que l'autre reposait sur son dos et la porta tout le chemin à travers la maison Gilbert. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre à coucher et fit son chemin jusqu'à son lit avant de la déposer délicatement et retirer ses baskets et de les déposer au pieds de son lit. Elle se referma sur elle-même dans une boule et son regard s'attarda sur son visage de porcelaine. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux. Ils étaient le seul moyen de connaître les pensées de la petite Gilbert et ne pas les voir était étrangement difficile pour lui. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de le regarder et même si la plupart du temps, elle le dévisageait avec un regard exaspéré, il pouvait parfois voir une brève lueur d'espoir.

L'espoir qu'elle confiait en lui.

 **Hey ! Me revoilà! Je sais ! Je sais ! Ça fait vraiment longtemps ... Mais je tiens à m'excuser avec les cours et tous ça, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de garder le fil de l'écriture. En tout cas, je tiens sincèrement à remercier ceux qui continu à croire dans mon travail et n'hésite pas à me donner des rewiews :) Merci Merci et encore Merci pour ces gens !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai écrit un chapitre vraiment long donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et l'histoire vous plait toujours autant !**

 **N'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir , comme toujours :)**

 **Xoxo :-***


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapitre II.4_

''Rien'' Une autre page.''Rien.''Et encore une autre page.''Rien.'' Je sentais mon irritation atteindre son point de rupture et je tournais à nouveau une page de ce foutu livre avant de relâcher la pression dans un grognement exaspéré.''Encore rien !''

Je jetais le livre ouvert sur le sol, frustré et passa ma main tachée de poussière sur mon front avant de publié un soupir lasse. Je m'appuyais le dos contre la rangée d'étagère se trouvant derrière moi et leva les yeux au plafond en secouant ma tête de gauche à droite. Quatre heures. Quatre heures de recherche inutile.

Cela faisait quatre heures que je me trouvais dans cette fichu bibliothèque et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. Mon regard retomba sur la pile de livres gisant à mes côtés me donnant envie de frapper violemment l'arrière de mon crâne contre l'étagère. Je m'étais réveillé avant tout le monde pour me rendre à la bibliothèque locale dès son ouverture et j'étais toujours aussi perdu. Je me doutais que je ne trouverais rien sur moi. Après tout, il semblerait qu'un vampire fasse le ménage quand cela me concernait mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de repenser à ce que j'avais appris à Duke. Quelque chose clochait à mon sujet et je ne pouvais en parler à personne. La situation avec Katherine était déjà amplement suffisante pour que je rajoute le mystère me concernant. Je n'avais pas reparler avec Stefan non plus. En fait, je n'avais eu aucun contact avec personne depuis des jours. Quand je n'étais pas entrain d'écumer tout les livres sur le surnaturel de la bibliothèque locale, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour surfer des jours entier sur internet à la recherche de quoique ce soit qui pourrait m'apporter de nouvelle informations.

Pour être honnête, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais complètement perdu le fil du temps. Je ne savais plus la date ni ce qui se passait au sein de Mystic Falls.

J'entendis une trace de pas sur ma gauche et cassa aussitôt ma tête dans la direction du bruit avec méfiance simplement pour lâcher un souffle à la vue familière de la vieille bibliothécaire. Elle était un vrai stéréotype à elle-même. Lunette ronde ancienne avec une cordelette, chignon serré sur le haut de la tête, jupe crayon d'une couleur marron cassé assemblé avec un petit cardigan beige et des mocassins pour terminer.

''Il est temps de quitter. Je vais prendre ma pause déjeuner, vous pourrez revenir au heures d'ouvertures.'' Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante me rappelant d'une vieille grand-mère s'adressant à ses petits-enfants et je me relevais avec un hochement de tête avant de me dépoussiérer. Je me baissais dans le but de reprendre mes livres pour les ranger à leurs places mais la femme m'arrêta avant même que je pouvais l'ai atteindre.''Non ! Non ! Laissez ! Je les rangerais moi-même. Ne vous inquiétez pas.''

Je la dévisageais un instant de plus, jaugeant inconsciemment la vérité de sa gentillesse avant de hausser simplement mes épaules et murmurer un faible ''merci.'' avant de tirer la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule et marcher en direction de la sortie. Les derniers mois m'avaient rendu paranoïaque. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remettre sans cesse en question le comportement des gens qui m'entouraient. J'avais vraiment un gros problème. C'était comme-ci le manque de confiance de Damon avait déteint sur moi. Chaque fois que je m'étais un pied en dehors de ma chambre, je me sentais comme observer. Comme en ce moment, d'ailleurs. Je poussais les portes du bâtiment et ne pouvais pas arrêter de lancer des regards prudent sur l'ensemble de la place de la ville. La plupart des gens ne m'accordaient pas un seul regard mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur le sol et resserrer mes bras autour de mon corps dans une tentative de passer inaperçu. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été fan de l'attention mais depuis le voyage à Duke cela n'avait fait qu'empirer. Je me sentais comme surveiller et le fait de savoir qu'un vampire avait pu effacer la mémoire de Vanessa simplement pour garder des informations me concernant suffisait à me rendre dingue.

Rien que me retrouver en société suffisait à me mettre sur le bord. Je pouvais entendre le bruit des habitants vacant à leurs occupations mais la plupart de leurs bavardage étaient actuellement étouffé par le rythme saccader de mon rythme cardiaque. Je sentais un filet de sueur se former le long de mon front ainsi que le long de mon échine et je pressais le pas sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que j'entrais de plein fouet dans un coffre solide et manqua de trébucher si ce n'était pas pour les réflexes rapides de mon sauveur.

Je levais les yeux avec une expression timide m'apprêtant à m'excuser simplement pour faire un pas avec un regard ennuyé à la vue de celui que j'avais percuté.

''Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! Regarder qui a décider de faire son retour parmi les vivants !'' Annonça fièrement le vampire avec un accent ludique auquel je me contentais de lancer un éclat renfrognée avant de le contourner dans l'espoir de quitter. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la persistance de Damon.''Attends !''

Contre mon meilleur jugement, je me stoppais et me retourna avec une expression mélangé entre l'ennui et la méfiance. Bien, cela était avant qu'il prit un couple de pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouvait à seulement quelque mètres. Je sentis mon cœur prendre un tout nouveau tournant à cette nouvelle proximité et je devais avaler la bile se formant dans ma gorge. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Il était probablement le seul à me faire sentir aussi vulnérable avec un simple rapprochement et je détestais ça. Je détestais quand mon corps répondait à ma place et je devais à tout prix arrêter maintenant.

Avec cela en tête, je relevais la tête avec confiance et croisa les orbes bleutées presque grise du vampire. Je n'avais pas réaliser qu'il m'avait regarder pendant tous ce temps jusqu'à ce qu'il leva sa main me donnant inconsciemment envie de faire un pas en arrière dans la méfiance.

Ce dernier dû remarquer mon indécision comme il précisa son intention d'une voix grave.''Tu as un peu de saleté sur le front. Juste là.''

Je sentis mon visage se vider dans l'embarras et je m'empressais aussitôt de frotter stupidement mon front dans l'espoir de le retirer.

''Ouais … euh … j'a-j'ai passé un peu de temps dans la bibliothèque.'' Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je me justifiais mais j'étais tellement prise par l'embarras que je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais.

''Je vois ça.'' Acquiesça le vampire avec un sourire niais qui ne lui ressemblait pas avant qu'il leva à nouveau la main pour atteindre mon front lui-même.

Je fronçais mes sourcils dans la perplexité à son action douce qui était contre nature avant de remarquer le carton blanc de pâtisserie se trouvant dans son autre main.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu … '' Son touché électrique me stoppa net dans mon inquisition et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien dans une sorte de transe tandis qu'il utilisait son pouce pour retirer la saleté incrustée.

Je le détestais. Non, le haïssait et pourtant, j'étais incapable de contrôler mes battements de cœur. J'avalais difficilement la salive qui s'était formé dans le creux de ma gorge et évita son regard perçant avant de regarder nerveusement autour de nous dans la gêne. Je regardais la plupart des habitants vaquant à leurs occupations jusqu'à ce que yeux attrapèrent un visage familier regardant droit vers moi. J'eus inconsciemment un mouvement de recul qui alerta le vampire seulement mon attention était uniquement axé sur Tyler. Ce dernier me donna un bref signe de tête m'intimant de le suivre et je contournais déjà le vampire avec un froncement de sourcils gravé sur mon front.

''Je-je dois y aller.''

J'avais à peine détacher mes yeux de Tyler pour prévenir le vampire et j'accélérais le pas dans sa direction simplement pour me stopper dans un mouvement brusque à la vue du vampire me barrant une nouvelle fois la route.

Je donnais un regard inquiet sur Tyler avant de reporter mon regard agacé et nerveux sur le vampire.''Dégage de mon chemin, Damon !''

''Outch !'' Siffla le vampire avec une expression faussement blessé.''Et moi qui croyait que nous avancions dans notre relation.''

Cela suffisait à me détacher complètement de Tyler comme je rétrécis mon regard sur le vampire avant de laisser un éclat de rire sortir de mes lèvres. C'était juste impossible à maîtriser.

''Tu-tu … ah ! Ah ! ! Attends !'' Je me tenais littéralement le ventre à ce stade, me fichant royalement de l'expression ennuyé du vampire et fini par avaler le reste de rire en le pointant du doigt avec un air sérieux.''Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te pardonner ?''

'' Et bien … '' Répliqua le vampire avec une grimace narquoise avant de continuer avec prétention.''Tu m'as parlé. Ça doit bien compter un peu, non ?''

Je ressentis une nouvelle vague de haine envers le vampire et serra mes poings dans l'exaspération. Je détestais sincèrement chaque parcelle qui le constituait et je désirais plus que tout effacer ce sourire condescendant de son visage seulement, il y avait toujours une partie de moi qui me retenait. Je me tempérais et secoua la tête pour me garder d'exploser sur lui.''Je n'ai ni le temps. Ni l'envie pour ça, ok ?'' Je levais les mains avec irritation et commença déjà à reprendre ma marche et tira mon téléphone de ma poche.

''Plus tard alors ! '' Entendis-je le vampire derrière moi et je devais apporter toute mon attention sur mon écran pour ne pas me retourner à ses prochains mots.''On se voit au barbecue de Jenna.''

Je défilais rapidement à travers mes contacts à la recherche de l'identifiant de Tyler et tentais d'ignorer la colère me submergeant à cette nouvelle information. Je savais que cette idée de barbecue était bien trop louche pour être de Jenna.

J'envoyais un message à Tyler pour savoir où il se trouvait maintenant et il ne tarda pas à me renvoyer un texte me demandant de le rejoindre derrière le Grill. Cela ne faisait qu'accroître mon inquiétude à son sujet et je pressais le pas sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je traversais la grande place en ayant déjà oublier ma confrontation avec le vampire et était presque derrière le Grill lorsque je sentis un remorqueur sur mon bras juste avant d'être bâillonner et tirer dans une ruelle sans même avoir le temps de me débattre.

Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine à mesure que l'adrénaline pompait dans mes veines et j'étais prête à me défendre quand mon assaillant se rapprocha. Je déclenchais mon genou de toute mes forces dans son aine avec l'espoir qu'il n'était pas un vampire et il ne tarda pas à me relâcher avec un gémissement étouffé dans la douleur.

'' Putain de mer-erde, Mila !'' S'écria mon assaillant d'une voix familière et je reculais rapidement du mur contre lequel il m'avait piégé.

Je plissais mes yeux sur le dos de l'homme simplement pour les écarquillés à la vue de Tyler.''Tyler ? C'est toi ? ''

''Qui voulais-tu que se soit, bordel !'' Grommela-t-il en se redressant tout en gardant sa main sur son entrejambe.''Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?''

Je fronçais durement mes sourcils à son éclat et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine dans ma défense.''Tu es celui qui m'a tiré dans une ruelle comme un vieux pervers psycho. Pour tout ce que je savais, tu aurais pu être un malade prêt à me tuer.''

Je le regardais comme il tentait encore de se redresser malgré la douleur et ne pouvais pas empêcher un petit sourire en coin de s'installer sur mes lèvres à l'hilarité de la situation.

''Oh ouais, c'est sûr que Mystic Falls est réputé pour sa population criminel !'' Cassa Tyler visiblement encore agacé seulement cela suffisait à me refroidir complètement.

Je perdais mon sourire et le dévisagea d'un air solennelle.''Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui se passe ici.''

Je me figeais instantanément, réalisant que j'avais exprimé mes pensées à voix haute et Tyler ne tarda pas à imiter ma position comme il reporta lentement son regard sur moi avec détermination.

''Alors dis-moi ! Et ne me mens pas, Mila.'' J'avalais la bile avec difficulté et sentis mes mains devenir moite.'' Dis-moi, Mila. Je sais que tu sais pour Mason alors dis-moi la vérité.''

''Mason ?'' Je fronçais les sourcils dans l'incertitude ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et je vis un éclat de colère passer sur son visage dans la frustration comme il se redressa et prit un pas furibond vers moi.

''Arrête de faire comme-ci tu ne savais pas !'' Cingla-t-il me faisant sursauter dans la crainte comme il me coinça contre le mur.'' Stefan était là. Il te l'as forcément dit !''

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment perplexe. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle du vampire depuis que j'étais rentrer de Duke. Tyler semblait remarquer mon air sincèrement perdu et un léger froncement de sourcil entacha son visage comme il m'examina de plus près.

''Tu ne sais pas pour la malédiction de ma famille, n'est-ce pas ?'' Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure mais j'avais comme même réussi à attraper l'essentiel.

Mon regard s'élargit dans la crainte comme je réalisais le sens de ce qu'il venait littéralement d'admettre et je m'accrochais soudainement à son biceps.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Tyler ?'' Demandais-je avec impatience comme il semblait à peine réagir à mon toucher.''Tyler, dis-moi ce qu'il sait passer !''

Il détacha son regard du sol et plongea ses orbes brunes dans mes bleus avec un air perdu. Je l'écoutais en essayant de garder un visage aussi neutre que possible mais cela était vraiment difficile. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si j'étais plus déçu par le fait que Stefan ne m'avait strictement rien dit ou alors plutôt paniquer à l'entente de la révélation de Tyler.

Il s'avérait que les loup-garou existaient bien. Mason en était la preuve vivante. Tyler me raconta comment il avait retrouver le SUV de son oncle à travers les bois et comment Mason était apparu devant lui complètement nu et plein de poussière comme-ci il venait de se rouler dans la boue. Il se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu plutôt avec Mason sur le sujet et il semblerait que les recherches d'Isobel était exact. Cela était bien une malédiction seulement, il fallait une sorte de déclencheur selon Mason. Évidemment, ce dernier, n'avait pas voulu en révéler d'avantage et maintenant, nous nous trouvions avec d'avantage de questions que de réponses.

Tyler reprit finalement une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer après tout ce qu'il venait de m'avouer avant de reporter son attentivement sur moi d'un air grave.'' Et ce n'est pas tout !''

 _Evidemment !_

''Comment ça ?'' Demandais-je sentant ma tête tourner en prévision de ce qui allait suivre.

''Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais Mason n'a pas arrêter de poser des questions au sujet d'une pierre de lune.'' Déclara-t-il en se frottant le front avant de se pencher contre le mur de brique tandis que mon froncement de sourcils s'approfondit dans la confusion.

''Une pierre de lune ? Pour quoi il chercherait ça ? ''

Tyler haussa les épaules dans l'incertitude.''Je ne sais pas. Il a dit que c'était un héritage de famille.''

Nous nous étions assis contre le mur durant son explication plutôt et je tournais ma tête vers lui avec un sourcil arqué dans le doute.''Tu le crois ? ''

je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais remettre en doute la parole de Mason. Il avait été quelqu'un d'important pour moi et j'espérais vraiment que notre amitié pourrait éviter les drames du surnaturel. Bien, il semblerait que cela était un vœux pieu.

''Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois croire.'' Répondit Tyler avec honnêteté me faisant le regarder avec empathie. Je savais comment on se sentait lorsque l'on apprenait pour le surnaturel et je pouvais facilement comprendre le désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait.

Je savais que je devrais également lui dire pour les vampires mais je pensais que cela lui suffisait amplement. C'était déjà difficile à accepter pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'avait à la base aucun lien avec le surnaturel alors je ne préférais même pas imaginer comme il se sentirait si il apprenait qu'il y avait plus.

Soudain, mon esprit vagabonda en direction de Félix et je cassais instantanément mon regard sur Tyler.''Tyler ! Est-ce que Mason t'a dit si la malédiction touchait tous les membres de ta famille ?''

À cela, Tyler me jaugea dans la confusion et fronça les sourcils.''Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?''Sous mon silence, Tyler se redressa brusquement et me lança un éclat impatient.''Réponds à la question, Mila.''

Je me relevais aussitôt en arborant une mine incertaine et mordillais nerveusement l'intérieur de ma joue sous la pression. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à affronter les situations de pression et devoir cacher la vérité à tout le monde commençait sérieusement à devenir de plus en plus difficile.

''Je … je''

''RÉPONDS À LA PUTAIN DE QUESTION !'' Cingla Tyler en prenant à nouveau un pas menaçant vers moi et je sursautais dans un accès de panique.

Les veines de son cou ressortait avec toute sa rage et chaque pas qu'il prenait vers moi suffisait à me mettre complètement sur le bord. Je n'avais jamais crains Tyler mais en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était effrayant.

Sur un accès d'auto-préservation, je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible en direction de la grande place. Je savais que j'aurai du rester et aider Tyler à reprendre le dessus mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers jours, je n'étais plus certaine d'avoir la carrure pour affronter ce genre de chose. Mon esprit était déjà sans dessus, dessous depuis ce que j'avais appris à Duke et je venais tout juste de remettre les pieds en dehors de ma chambre.

J'avais couru tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison sans jamais m'arrêter ou regarder derrière moi. J'avais foncé tout droit à travers le salon en ignorant les regards ahurit des personnes encombrant notre salon et avais boulonné dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce que j'étais persuadé d'être dans la sécurité de ma chambre. Je reposais maintenant contre ma porte close et tentais aussi difficile que cela était de reprendre ma respiration. Mon cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse contre ma cage thoracique et mes poumons brûlait de mon effort intense. Je sentis les larmes chaude s'installer aux creux de mes yeux comme je coulais le long de la porte dans l'épuisement et je devais lutter contre mon propre corps pour ne pas tomber en panne ici et maintenant.

Tout mes membres brûlaient, criant à l'agonie comme-ci ils étaient sur un feu ardent et bientôt mes couches de vêtements étaient de trop. J'arrachais l'élastique retenant mes cheveux dans une queue haute et continua en retirant violemment mon gilet à capuche suivit de mon tee-shirt à manche courte. Le son sourd des vêtements retombant sur le sol se mélangea à mes halètement étranglés et je roulais en boule sur le sol.

Le froid cool du parquet contre ma joue était comme une bénédiction et je rongeais ma lèvre inférieur jusqu'à prélever un peu de sang dans l'espoir de garder mes cries sous silence.

Je faisais une attaque de panique et le temps ne serait tarder avant que je succombais complètement dans une abîme d'inconscience.

Je fermais les yeux serrés et tentais de reprendre mon souffle sous contrôle. Dans un élan de détermination, je me tirais sur mes pieds à l'aide de la poignet de porte et m'aida du mur pour me rendre dans notre salle de bain partagé. Je devais arrêter l'attaque avant qu'elle prenait des proportions irréparable. Je glissais difficilement dans la baignoire et tourna les valves avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. L'eau glacial contre mon corps fumant me procura des frissons tout le long de mon dos et je serrais les dents pour retenir les sanglots d'éclater de ma poitrine.

Je restais dans cette position pour ce qui me semblait une éternité jusqu'à ce que mes respirations revenaient à la normale et la froideur du jet se fit ressentir.

Je sortais de ma transe avec un sursaut et m'empressai de couper l'arriver d'eau avant de regarder mon corps encore vêtu de mon jean maintenant trempé.

J'enjambais le rebord de la baignoire en essayant de me tenir ensemble malgré l'assaut de tremblement qui me submergea et attrapa une serviette avant de l'enrouler autour de mon corps frêle dans l'espoir d'obtenir un semblant de chaleur. J'essayais encore de comprendre comment j'en étais arriver là et ne pouvais pas empêcher le sentiment d'anxiété de s'amplifier. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas subit une telle crise de panique et je commençais sérieusement à penser que tout ce qui se passait était peut-être devenue trop pour moi.

Je faisais rapidement mon chemin dans ma chambre pour me dépouiller de mon jean humide avant de le remplacer par une nouvelle tenue.

Je j'étais la serviette dans le panier à linge et hésita un instant avant de rencontrer mon reflet à travers le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Mon teint autrefois de porcelaine avait tourné gris et des cernes violacés s'était installé sous mes yeux. Mes lèvres étaient encore gercés d'une ma douche glaciale et je nouais nonchalamment mes cheveux humide dans un chignon désordonné avant de faire rapidement ma sortie.

Je ne pouvais plus garder mes pensées pour moi. C'était Alaric qui avait raison. Plus je gardais les choses pour moi et plus je perdais ma santé mentale. Je venais tout juste d'avoir une crise de panique et l'une des plus grosses à cela.

Je dévalais rapidement les escaliers en me tenant à la rampe simplement pour faire mon chemin en direction du salon à l'entente des cries ivres de Jenna.

''Robe ! Ballerine ! Ballet !''

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avec un regard presque impressionné comme je regardais Damon dessiné avec animation un loup portant un tutu. Mon regard se porta aussitôt sur Mason qui ne semblait pas amusé du tout par les insinuations pas si discret du vampire et roula des yeux à la prochaine tentative de Caroline pour deviner.

''Chiot ! Chiot ! Un chiot avec un tutu.''

Damon roula des yeux avec un sourire narquois et pointa directement à son dessin sommaire simplement pour me faire grimacer aux suppositions ivre de Jenna. Elle avait vraiment la liqueur hystérique.

Je manquais presque de lâcher un rire comme elle se confondu dans ses propositions et termina par appelé Damon un chien de chasse et décida de couper court au carnage.

"Danse avec les loups." Déclarais-je en m'appuyant contre l'entrebâillement de l'ouverture tandis que l'ensemble des regards se posèrent sur moi.

'' C'est de la triche ! Mila ne jouait même pas !'' S'écria Jenna me faisant soupirer avant de reporter mon attention sur Mason comme se dernier se leva de sa place pour me rejoindre.

''Petite Gilbert !'' S'exclama-t-il avant de me lever de terre dans un os de concassage câlin ce qui

surpris la plupart de notre entourage.

Je tentais de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque ainsi que la rougeur s'installant sur mon visage comme il me reposa mais il semblerait que tante Jenna avait une toute autre idée comme elle se leva et donna un regard prédateur et surtout très ivre sur Mason.

''Ouah ! Ouah ! Attention, elle est ma nièce et beaucoup trop jeune pour toi !'' Mit-elle en garde avec un doigt menaçant placé dans sa direction qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon embarras à l'inverse de Mason qui rit à gorge déployée.

'' Oh mon dieu !'' Soufflais-je sous mon souffle avant de donner un regard insistant sur Rick dans l'espoir qu'il ferait quelque chose simplement pour voir son regard axé sur Damon qui nous fusillait actuellement du regard. Je me tournais vers tante Jenna dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'attention non désiré et décida de m'en charger moi-même.''Ok ! De toute évidence, quelqu'un à un peu abusé du champagne. Jenna.''

Je lui faisais signe de me suivre d'un coup de tête sec et ne lui lança pas le choix comme je la tirais avec moi simplement pour rencontrer Elena dans la cuisine. Elle semblait être dans une de ses humeurs maussade et je devais reconnaître que je l'enviais. Elle semblait toujours avoir le temps de se morfondre sur elle-même tandis que je devais constamment gérer avec toute ces montagnes russes d'émotions. Je n'avais jamais été aussi éprouvé que durant les derniers mois et je me demandais quand était la dernière fois que j'avais pris le temps pour moi et moi seule. Je jonglais perpétuellement entre la panique, la peur, la tristesse, la frustration et la colère et je ne savais plus vraiment où je me trouvais maintenant. Je venais tout juste d'avoir une attaque de panique et pourtant, j'étais là, entrain de me batailler avec Jenna pour faire passer sa liqueur.

Je lui servais un verre d'eau avant de me tourner vers Elena avec un regard accusateur.''Qui as eu l'idée de lui servir autant à boire ?''

''Hey ! Je suis ici !'' Maugréa Jenna dans un ton enfantin auquel je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel avant de froncer les sourcils à l'entrée du vampire irritant. Cependant, je me surprenais à sourire à la gouaille de Jenna à son attention.''Tu es là. C'est pas marrant !''

''Oui. Merci de m'avoir invité.'' Répondit le vampire avec un sourire carnassier visiblement pas atteint par son ton agacé.

''J'avais le choix ?'' Cingla Jenna clairement pas prête à se laisser avoir par ces charmes.

Je restais sur le côté comme une sorte de spectateur et ne pouvais pas arrêter le froncement de sourcils d'apparaître sur mon visage à la prochaine réplique du vampire. Il était la plupart du temps insondable et je me demandais bien où il voulait en venir avec ça. Toute cette idée de barbecue était évidemment son idée et je n'aimais pas vraiment le sentiment rampant dans mon estomac en prévision. Il allait probablement faire quelque chose d'imprévisible et surtout néfaste pour ma famille et je préférais si Jenna n'était pas compris dans son plan comme en ce moment.

J'avais perdu le fil de leur conversation jusqu'à ce que le vampire se dirigea tout droit vers un panneau d'argenterie avec un regard conspirateur.

''C'est chic.'' Commenta le vampire avec un sourire effrayant auquel je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me rapprocher dans l'inquiétude.

Le vampire se tourna juste vers moi à mon mouvement et partagea son regard conspirateur m'affirmant que tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit n'allait pas bien se terminer.

Cependant, Jenna semblait même pas s'apercevoir de notre échange silencieux comme elle répondit avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant avant de repartir direction du salon.''Merci. C'est l'argenterie de ma mère.''

Je regardais la retraite de Jenna avec un sentiment de panique avant de rapidement comblé l'écart qui me séparait du vampire et claqua fortement sa main qui tentait d'atteindre pour l'argenterie avec un regard sévère.

''Quoique tu veuilles faire, ne le fais pas !'' Objectais-je froidement en lui donnant un regard pointu tandis qu'il regardait sa main que j'avais claqué avec un air impressionné. Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à son expression et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine dans la défense comme je me rapprochais de lui en chuchotant.''Ne sois pas un vrai con pour une fois !''

Il reprit un air faussement innocent ne faisant qu'accentuer mon éclat.''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je fais juste copain-copain avec ton ami.''

''En s'intéressant à notre argenterie ?'' Contrais-je acerbe avant de rouler des yeux dans l'exaspération.''Tu l'as joue Long Chaney. Jr maintenant ?''

''Hum !'' Fredonna le vampire avec un sourire narquois ne faisait qu'accentuer mon irritation.''On dirait que Nancy Drew a fait un peu de documentation sur les loups-garous.''

Je me pinçais le pont de mon nez dans la frustration en soupirant fortement avant de me frotter mon visage d'un air lasse ce qui provoqua un certain changement chez le vampire. IL prit un pas de recul en m'observant plus attentivement de la tête au pied avant d'arrêter son regard sur mon visage me suscitant un sentiment de nervosité sous son regard calculateur.

''Pourquoi tu as les cheveux mouillés ?'' Questionna-t-il de but en blanc me laissant dans un état congelé comme je détachais lentement ma main de mon visage pour le dévisagé avec perplexité.

'' Sérieusement, Damon ?'' Craquais-je avec nervosité avant de pointer en direction du salon occupé.'' On s'écarte du sujet, tu ne crois pas ?''

Le vampire rétrécit son regard sur moi avec intensité comme il prit un autre pas en avant.''Réponds à la question, Mila !''

''Si je réponds à la question, tu peux me promettre de ne rien faire d'imprévisible ?'' Tentais-je dans un espoir désespéré suscitant la surprise ainsi que l'ennui du vampire.

'' Tu me fais du chantage?'' Déclara-t-il faussement choqué et je roulais ouvertement des yeux avant de lui lancer un éclat ennuyé.

''Je t'en prie ! Nous ne sommes pas amis et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à argumenter avec toi, alors …''

Damon détestait quand elle agissait aussi désinvolte sur le tout de leur amitié mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son honnêteté était ce qu'il l'attirait chez elle. Autant que Katherine et Elena avaient le don de mettre le charme à contribution pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient, Mila, elle, était tout simplement honnête. Un peu trop parfois pour son propre bien mais elle ne se souciait pas. C'était une chose qu'il avait vu grandir chez elle et quelque part le long du chemin, elle avait grandit sur lui.

Cependant, en ce moment, il n'était pas question d'honnêteté ou de subterfuge concernant les loup-garous. Il savait que quelque chose clochait avec la petite Gilbert et le fait qu'elle est les cheveux mouillés ainsi que de lourde cernes sous ses yeux ne faisait en rien pour calmer la curiosité du vampire vers le bas. Pour une raison encore inconnu, il voulait savoir. Il voulait entrée dans son cercle et découvrir tout ce qu'elle savait seulement, il était proche de son plan avec le Lockwood et autant qu'il voulait en découvrir plus sur Mila, il ne pouvait pas laisser son plan en suspend.

''Et bien, puisque nous ne sommes pas amis, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment à t'écouter, hein ?'' Répliqua Damon avec un regard appuyé avant de sortir le pêcher qu'il avait prit au Grill de son emballage et de le servir sur une assiette en prenant la spatule en argent.

Je sentais l'amertume du vampire à travers ses paroles et voulais plus que tout l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide mais il était bien trop borné pour faire le moindre sens dans son esprit. Je ne pouvais que suivre après lui avec un air contrit et regarder l'enfer se déchaîner.

Alaric et Mason se trouvait à la table du salon et je me tenais sur le côté sans accorder un regard sur Mason. Je me sentais coupable pour ce qui allait suivre et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser comment tout cela était stupide.

'' Mason.'' Appela Damon avec un sourire faux avant de pointer en direction du gâteau en jubilant.''Pourquoi ne pas commencer.''

Je pouvais facilement voir le plaisir que le vampire prenait à mettre Mason dans une tel situation et lança un regard sur Rick dans l'espoir qu'il arrêterait ce carnage foutu simplement pour constater qu'il semblait partager la même lueur mal du vampire. Cette fois, c'était définitivement la fin. Peu importe ce que les deux hommes disaient, ils avaient en quelque sorte crée une sorte de lien étrange dans lequel ils aimaient mettre en place des plans foutus comme celui-ci, d'ailleurs.

J'observais avec appréhension comme Mason acquiesça avec un sourire tendu avant d'écarquiller les yeux comme il se servit directement avec sa main sans toucher le couteau.

''Quoi ?'' Questionna-t-il comme l'ensemble du groupe le dévisageait comme une sorte de gougeât et je ne pouvais pas aider le sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres à son excuse.'' Je m'excuse. Je suis un animal.''

J'oubliais temporairement le champ facétieux dans lequel je me trouvais et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de suivre l'exemple de Mason simplement pour agacer d'avantage le vampire.

''Ça, je ne vais pas te contredire !'' Soutenais-je avec un clin d'œil à l'intention du Lockwood.

Ce dernier me donna un signe de tête en accord comme il donna un regard narquois sur le vampire et Alaric tandis que Jenna nous dévisageait avec un petit rire incertain.

''Alors, Mason, toi et Jenna n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble ?'' Questionna soudainement Alaric pour désamorcer la tension régnant dans la pièce même si ça question semblait lacet d'un léger soupçon.

''Elle a toujours été accro à Logan Fell-land.'' Répondit Mason avant de me rendre légèrement mal à l'aise à son prochain commentaire.''De plus, je passais plus mon temps avec petite Gilbert ici.''

IL passa un bras musclé autour de mes épaules pour prouver son point et me serra contre lui en donnant un regard de défi sur le vampire comme-ci ce geste signifiait quelque chose pour une raison quelconque et je me contentais de sourire nerveusement tandis que Jenna freddona en accord.

''Ma 1ère erreur.'' Commenta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume à la pensée de cet abruti avant de continuer à m'enfoncer d'avantage dans mon embarras.'' Mason était un beau parti. Les filles faisaient la queue mais il semblerait que seule Mila pouvait l'avoir pour elle-même.''

À cela, Mason haussa les épaules, ludique.''Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais pu résister à ces pommettes et ses petites couettes mignonne.''

Je fronçais les sourcils dans la gêne et leva les mains en signe de reddition.''Très bien ! Très bien ! Assez avec le retour dans le passé.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mila ? '' Interrogea Mason avec un accent taquin.''Effrayé que je puisse raconter des anecdotes embarrassantes ?''

Je rétrécis mon regard sur lui avec un premier vrai sourire depuis ma crise de panique et le frappa légèrement sur l'épaule à la grande surprise de Rick et Jenna et l'irritation pour le vampire qui nous dévisageait avec ennuie.''Tu n'oserais pas ?''

''C'est bizarre !'' Surgit soudain la voix du vampire comme il s'interposa entre Mason et moi, me donnant envie de le poinçonner.''Je te prenais pour un loup solitaire.''

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment Mason pouvait encore garder son sang froid avec les attaques et les sous-entendu perpétuelles du vampire. J'avais été dans la pièce pour un court laps de temps et j'en pouvais déjà plus. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait quant à ma patience avec le vampire. En fait, si ! Je n'en avais aucune.

''Je suis convaincu que je n'étais pas un aussi bon tombeur que toi.'' Répliqua Mason aussi tempéré que possible avant qu'il leva son verre en direction du vampire avec un sourire serré.''Si on portait un toast ? Aux nouveaux amis.'' Je regardais comme il but son verre après avoir énoncé le fameux ''santé !'' et reporta mon attention sur le vampire avec ennui.

J'en avais assez d'être un spectateur de ce véritable gâchis. Sans même annoncer, mon départ, je repartais en direction de ma chambre et ferma derrière moi avant d'attraper ma fidèle paire de vans et me chausser. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici et rendre quelque chose de bien dans ma vie pour une fois. Je voulais agir comme Elena et pouvoir me morfondre sur des choses simplement ordinaire au lieu de me soucier constamment sur le surnaturel et j'allais agir maintenant.

Je marchais jusqu'à mon bureau et attrapa mes clés de mon SUV ainsi que ma veste en cuir avant de sortir avec la ferme intention de faire une lumière sur ma vie actuelle. Je dénouais mon élastique de mes cheveux sur mon chemin et marcha dans le couloir avant de m'arrêter à hauteur du salon ou Caroline et Elena semblait en plein combat.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui les avaient obtenu dans ce genre de combat mais je ne pouvais pas moins me soucier.

Je me raclais fortement la gorge, interpellant leurs attention sur moi.''Je vais sortir donc euh … prévenir Jenna pour moi ?''

Je n'attendais même pas sa réponse pour faire mon chemin vers la sortie mais les pas rapide ainsi que la voix familière d'Elena m'arrêtèrent dans mon ascension comme je me retournais vers elle avec un sourcil arqué.

''Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu vas voir Stefan ?Attends, je viens avec toi.'' M'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton impatient m'obligeant à clignoter un regard interrogateur sur la blonde qui semblait contrarié de quelque chose.

Je l'arrêtais dans sa course pour son manteau avec un regard sévère.''Ow ! Ow ! Où est l'urgence ?''

''Stefan ne réponds pas à son téléphone et je suis inquiète qu'il pourrait lui être arriver quelque chose. Je dois le voir.'' Expliqua-t-elle la panique évidente dans sa voix mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait quand Caroline semblait agir aussi étrange.

Son expression semblait se décomposé à mesure qu'Elena s'expliquait et elle semblait regarder n'importe où sauf à moi comme-ci elle avait peur.

''Tout vas bien, Caroline ? ''Demandais-je avec un froncement de sourcils à l'attention de la blonde comme elle sursauta légèrement à mon interrogation avant de mâcher nerveusement sur sa lèvre inférieur.

''Hein ? Eu-euh … oui-non … enfin, oui ! Oui, oui, très bie … ''

''Mila ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? '' La coupa brusquement Elena pour attirer mon attention sur elle et je me contentais de donner un autre regard soupçonneux sur Caroline avant de hausser simplement les épaules avec nonchalance.

Je me rapprochais prudemment d'Elena et parla aussi discrètement que possible.''Il est un vampire, Elena. Si quoique ce soit, tu es celle plus à même d'être en danger ici donc je serais toi, je ne me ferais pas autant de soucis. De plus, je ne vais pas à la pension donc demande à quelqu'un d'autre de t'y conduire.''

Le regard de surprise et de choc était lisible sur leurs visages mais je me contentais de redresser ma veste avant de faire demi-tour et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière moi.

Je savais que cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Quand j'avais pensé aller parler à Félix, je pensais le trouver chez lui mais une visite chez les Cooper m'avait conduit ici. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il devait travailler au Grill aujourd'hui et maintenant, j'étais assise dans l'un des box n'appartenant pas à sa section dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'observer sans devoir l'affronter. Je savais. Cela ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'un harceleur effrayant ferait mais j'avais beau tourner et retourner mon esprit depuis que j'étais installé, je ne pouvais pas trouver un seul mot pour lui parler. Son regard de trahison était encore très frais dans mon esprit et je ne savais absolument pas comment faire pour réussir à l'aborder.

''Tu comptes m'espionner comme une petite harceleuse effrayante pendant encore longtemps ?''Je sursautais à l'apparition soudaine de Félix et écarquilla les yeux dans l'embarras avant de joué distraitement avec mes mains à la recherche d'un moyen pour commencer la conversation.''Bien ? Tu vas dire quelque chose ou juste rester planter ici comme un poisson ?''

''Je suis désolé.'' Je me surprenais moi-même par les premiers mots qui étaient sortie de mes lèvres et regarda timidement en direction de Félix dans l'espoir que je ne l'avais pas agacé d'avantage simplement pour me sentir encore plus nerveuse quand il s'assit en face de moi.

''Mais encore ?'' Il haussa un sourcil dans l'expectative et je fronçais les sourcils perplexe.

''Et … je n'aurais pas du mettre autant de temps pour m'excuser ?'' Mon ton était incertain et Félix secoua la tête dans la déception.

''Tu crains pour les excuses, Mila !'' Commenta-t-il d'un ton condescendant avant de se pencher contre le dossier de canapé en cuir et me donner un regard assurer.''Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? Je veux dire … tout ce qui se passe ?''

Je sentais mon cerveau me crier combien stupide j'étais pour avoir tenter de reprendre contact avec Félix mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme cela. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas tout lui dire mais je devais à tout prix le récupérer et si cela signifiait devoir l'inclure dans le désastre qui était ma vie alors c'était ce que j'allais faire. J'avais déjà essayé de le repousser et on avait vu comment cela avait bien marché. Je ne pouvais pas éloigner tout le monde et plus encore, je ne pouvais pas protéger tout le monde. Cela ne me concernait plus. Il était question de Félix et peu importe, ce que je voulais faire pour le garder sain et sauf. Je ne pouvais pas oublié qu'il était un être surnaturel.

Alors, avec un soupir, je me penchais sur la table et donna un regard sur Félix avec sollicitude.''J'aimerais pouvoir tout te dire ici et maintenant mais je ne peux pas …''

'' Trés bien ! Nous en avons fini.'' M'interrompit brusquement Félix d'un ton tranchant en se levant de sa place et je ne tardais pas à l'imiter dans la précipitation.

''Attends !'' J'attrapais la manche de son tee-shirt pour le stopper net dans sa fuite et le pria de m'écouter.''J'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas te le dire maintenant mais si tu me donnes plus de temps alors je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Absolument tout, Félix.''

Il regardait droit devant lui pendant toute mon explication mais fini par donné un regard dans ma direction dans la méfiance et le défi.''Absolument tout ?''

''Absolument tout.'' Convenais-je avec un hochement de tête.

Nous échangions des regards silencieux. Lui et moi à la fois perdu dans nos pensées pour même dire autre chose quand la voix d'un des barmans râlant après Félix pour qu'il reprenait le travail nous interrompit.

''Bien !'' Soupira Félix faisant naître un soupçon de sourire sur mes lèvres avant qu'il m'arrêta d'un ton sec.''C'est ta dernière chance, pétasse. Ne baise pas tout en place.''

''Félix !''

''Tu devrais retourner travailler avant qu'il appelle ton patron à la rescousse.'' L'intimais-je avec un sourire sincère auquel Félix se contenta de roulé des yeux.

''Je t'en prie ! Ce bar serait rien sans moi.'' Se vanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de repartir en direction du bar mais non sans me crier sa folie par-dessus son épaule.''Oh … par la manière, tu as l'air horrible.''

Je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité et me rasseyais rapidement à ma place dans l'embarras comme la plupart des clients s'étaient retourné dans ma direction me rendant mal à l'aise.

Je décidais d'attendre la fin du quart de travail de Félix pour pouvoir passé la soirée avec lui et avais occupé la majorité de mon temps à jouer avec des grains de sel que j'avais versé sur la table quand je sentis une nouvelle présence s'installer en face de moi.

Je relevais aussitôt la tête dans la surprise simplement pour froncer les sourcils dans l'ennui à la vue du vampire le plus exaspérant de la ville.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' Cassais-je n'ayant aucune patience pour supporter plus de ses idioties.

Seulement le vampire se contenta de renforcer son éclat sur moi dans l'irritation.''Tu savais que l'argent ne marcherait pas ?''

''Quoi ? Attends … comment … ''

''Ne fais pas semblant d'agir surprise, Mila.'' Grommela-t-il visiblement furieux de son échec me faisant croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine tandis que je lui lançais un regard de défi.

''Non, je ne le savais pas, Damon.'' Répondis-je froidement en rétrécissant mon regard sur lui avec sarcasme.''Mais merci comme même pour l'info.'' Je m'attendais honnêtement à un retour ennuyeux du vampire mais certainement pas à ce silence frustrant. Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe et appela pour le vampire qui se contenta de poser son index contre mes lèvres pour me taire.

''J'essaie d'écouter ici.''

Je reculais loin de son touché avec un éclat furibond.''Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'écouter ? Espèce de psycho.''

''T'es insultes se font vieilles, Mila.''Soupira le vampire comme il inclina sa tête vers la droite et je suivais son mouvement simplement pour lever les yeux au ciel à la vue de Stefan et Elena.

''Sérieusement ? Tu espionnes leurs conversations mainten … ''

Sa main tomba sur ma bouche sans même que j'ai le temps de terminé ma phrase et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la colère.

''Tu permets ?'' Cassa-t-il avec irritation en gardant sa main sur mes lèvres avant de se mettre à sourire en me dévisageant.''Je dois avouer que tu es certainement plus facile à supporter dans cette position.''

Dans un accès de colère je frappais sa main loin de mon visage et ne tarda pas à lui tendre l'oiseau avant de me lever et marcher droit vers la sortie d'un pas furibond. Je me sentais tellement en colère à ce moment que je pourrais simplement exploser devant tout le monde si cela pouvait faciliter ma rage. Je le détestais. Non, le haïssait et pourtant, il fallait toujours qu'il empiète sur ma vie. Il était constamment dans les parages et prenait un malin plaisir à me rendre la vie impossible.

Je déverrouillais avec force mon SUV et monta à l'intérieur de l'habitacle avant de mettre le contact et desserra le frein à main. J'enclenchais ma première vitesse dans l'irritation et appuya sur l'accélérateur pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Tel que je le connaissais, il serait capable de revenir me tourmenter.

J'avais allumé ma radio et poussa le bouton du volume vers le haut comme je m'engageais sur une nouvelle route en direction des Lockwood. Je savais que cela serait compliquer mais j'avais besoin de plus de réponse et seul Tyler pourrait me l'ai fournir. Peu importe comment j'étais inquiète à l'idée de le revoir après ce matin, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Pas si je voulais maîtriser le sujet pour venir en aide à Félix. Je lui avais promis des répondes et c'était ce que j'allais faire mais en attendant, il me fallait plus d'information.

Je concentrais mon attention sur la route quand une espèce de flou passa juste devant moi m'obligeant à claquer les freins dans un moment de panique. Mon corps heurta la ceinture de sécurité de plein fouet à l'impact et je grimaçais légèrement en sentant la chaleur de la douleur se répandre à travers mes membres avant de regarder droit devant moi dans la panique. Je n'étais pas folle, j'avais vue quelque chose. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine à l'idée que je pourrais rencontrer un nouveau vampire tentant de me faire son dîner et ne tarda pas à sursauter lorsque ma portière passagère fut ouverte avant qu'une réplique exact de ma sœur aînée entra dans l'habitacle avec un sourire de cheschire.

''Tu devrais verrouiller tes portes. On se sait jamais ce qui peux sortir des bois.'' Commenta la brune en élargissant son sourire mal avec un air de malice avant qu'elle augmenta le volume de ma radio et s'installa plus confortablement dans le siège comme-ci elle possédait l'endroit.''J'adore cette chanson.''

Je reprenais lentement de mon choc et tenta de calmer mes battements vers le bas comme j'énonçais d'un goût amer et tremblant l'évidence.''Katherine.''

 **Hey, les gars !**

 **Honnêtement, encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter cette histoire :) Vous êtes exceptionnelles, les gens !**

 **Donc voilà un autre chapitre, profiter et jusqu'à la prochaine fois :-***


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapitre II.5_

Je tournais et virais dans mes draps, me débattant et poussant les couvertures hors de mon corps avant de me figer avec un soupir lasse. Mes yeux rivés sur mon plafond faiblement éclairé par le clair de lune, je repensais malheureusement à mon entretien avec le vampire. Si j'avais pensé que Damon Salvatore était le vampire le plus exécrable que je connaisse c'était probablement parce que je n'avais pas encore eu une conversation avec le sosie.

 _Je reprenais lentement de mon choc et tenta de calmer mes battements vers le bas comme j'énonçais d'un goût amer et tremblant l'évidence.''Katherine.''_

 _''La seule et l'unique.'' Loua-t-elle avec fierté avant de fausser une moue de déception.''Bien, je suis un peu déçu que mon interprétation d'Elena ne marche pas aussi bien avec toi. Je deviens bonne à ça.''_

 _''Ouais, Elena agit moins garce.'' Répliquais-je acerbe avant de hausser les épaules accompagnant mon sarcasme.''Oh et je suppose que vivre la majeur partie de ma vie avec elle y fais également.''_

 _Je savais que je devrais être entrain de trembler devant le vampire depuis qu'elle pouvait être encore plus néfaste que Damon mais pour une raison étrangère, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser ressortir mon côté combatif et dur en sa présence._

 _''Hum.''Fredonna le vampire comme un sourire effrayant orna ses lèvres comme elle me dévisagea plus en profondeur.''N'es-tu pas une vraie partie de plaisir ? Je suis sûr que Damon doit avoir un sacré temps avec toi de ne pas s'arracher les cheveux. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne t'ait pas encore tuer.''_

 _Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine à son ton railleur comme-ci nous n'étions pas entrain de parler de ma mort hypothétique et resserra ma prise sur mon volant pour arrêter les tremblements qui menaçaient de me submerger._

 _Je surmontais ma peur initial et releva la tête en signe de défi.''Ce doit être ma personnalité. Il jouit secrètement de nos gouailles.'' Mon sarcasme soulignait chaque syllabes que je prononçais mais il semblerait que comme avec Damon cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Exaspérer, je décidais de couper court à la chasse et alla droit au but.''Mais je suppose que tu ne t'aies pas introduit dans ma voiture pour me parler de ton jouet de garçon, n'est-ce pas ?''_

 _''Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Peut-être que je voulais juste avoir une belle conversation entre fille ?'' Joua Katherine en mimant une mine faussement outragée me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur le vampire avec irritation._

 _C'était déjà exaspérant d'avoir vécu toute ma vie avec Elena mais devoir affronter son sosie par dessous tout était un vrai calvaire. Je n'avais pas été avec le vampire depuis plus de dix minutes et pourtant, je désirais déjà l'empaler._

 _''Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Katherine ?'' Cassais-je lasse de ces petits jeux mesquins simplement pour sentir mon cœur s'accélérer à son expression beaucoup plus sombre et menaçante._

 _''Je te trouves bien impertinente pour une simple humaine.'' Déclara-t-elle froidement mais non sans perdre son sourire carnassier._

 _J'avais déjà subis ce genre de menace auparavant et même si je savais que je devrais mieux me taire, je n'étais plus aussi faible que je l'étais quand j'avais découvert les vampires._

 _Je relevais durement le regard et renforça mon éclat sur le vampire avec dédain.''Tu m'aurais déjà tuer si tu ne désirais pas quelque chose de moi alors dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse.''_

 _Un éclat impressionné s'installa sur le visage parfait de la brune comme elle haussa un sourcil brun parfaitement épilé à mon attention avant de laisser un sourire confiant et presque innocent traverser ses caractéristiques. Je ne pouvais pas nier que le vampire était magnifique. Elle avait quelque de plus que ma sœur aînée qui la rendait d'avantage séduisante, en quelque sorte mais si elle semblait si séduisante, il lui manquait la candeur et la générosité qu'Elena semblait apporter avec elle. Katherine avec des caractéristiques bien trop froide pour être gentille. Plus je regardais le vampire devant moi et plus les différences me sautaient aux yeux. Honnêtement, je me demandais encore comment les autres n'arrivaient pas à les différencier. Elles étaient des opposées polaires pour moi._

 _''Bien ! Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que je l'aurais cru.''Soupira la brune faussement déçu avant de continuer avec le ton le plus sérieux que j'avais vu chez elle.''Tu as raison, je veux quelque chose. En fait, je veux beaucoup de choses, Mila.''_

 _Je haussais un sourcil à sa confession ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle me disait tout ça sans compromis et annonça ma réticence à voix haute.''Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?''_

 _Je pourrais pensé qu'elle me disait cela parce qu'elle avait l'intention de me tuer mais un profond sentiment me poussait à aller avec son plan. Je savais que je me brûlerais probablement à jouer avec le vampire mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser ma curiosité de prendre le dessus._

 _Un sourire mauvais orna ses lèvres comme elle me tendit un papier blanc plié entre ses doigts me soutirant un regard intrigué et légèrement confus._

 _''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demandais-je avec un soupçon de méfiance._

 _''Tu veux des réponses, non ?'' J'écarquillais les yeux à son insinuation et le sourire qu'elle arborait semblait s'agrandir d'avantage si cela était même encore possible.''Il suffit de venir, Mila.''_

 _Elle laissa tomber le papier dans mon porte-objet et j'avais à peine le temps de le rattraper que la portière de passagère de mon SUV était ouverte avant de battre lâchement dans le vide comme-ci le vampire n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu._

 _Je regardais nerveusement mon siège passager maintenant vide dans un moment de nervosité avant de mordre sur ma lèvre inférieur et attrapa le morceau de papier avec hésitation. Je donnais un dernier coup d'œil à la place vide dans l'incertitude avant de déplier le papier et fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une simple adresse écrite dans une écriture cursive. Je reconnaissais facilement l'écriture soignée de Katherine de sa note précédente et ressentis les battements de mon cœur redescendre dans un rythme beaucoup plus régulier._

 _Je relâchais un profond soupir et me repoussa contre mon dossier avant de laisser ma tête reposer contre le châssis. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser après cet entretien étrange avec le vampire._

Après ça, j'avais rempocher le morceau de papier à l'intérieur de ma poche de jean pour une raison quelconque et étais rentrer à la maison. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'avais garder mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter mon regard de dévier de mon plafond pour mon jean reposant sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Je me mordais l'intérieur de ma joue dans l'incertitude avant de relâcher un grognement ennuyé et me repoussa mes couvertures sur le côtés avant de sortir de mon lit. Je donnais un regard prudent sur ma porte fermé donnant sur la salle de bain partagée avant de prendre mon jean et tira à nouveau la note de la poche arrière. Je lorgnais la note pliée pendant un moment sans rien faire avant de la déplier avec un faible souffle.

 _1113 Martel Street, Whittmore . 8H00._

Je ne connaissais pas l'adresse ni où cela menait mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter ma curiosité. Dans un élan, je tirais ma chaise de bureau en veillant à rester aussi silencieuse que possible et ouvrit mon pc portable. J'attendais que le logiciel prenait le relais et ne tarda pas à taper l'adresse dans mon moteur de recherche simplement pour laisser une expression agacée et incrédule sur mon visage au résultat.

'' Un Starbucks ? Un foutu Starbucks ?'' Déclarais-je avec irritation en secouant ma tête avant de la laisser retomber dans mes mains.

Elle m'avait donné l'adresse d'un foutu Starbucks. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je m'étais torturé l'esprit pendant tout ce temps pour savoir ça. Bien, j'aurais du le savoir que quand il en venait au vampire, rien ne viendrait aussi facilement.

Même si la situation était complètement stupide dans toute sa globalité, je laissais mon regard se poser sur l'horloge de mon pc et vis qu'il était un peu plus de 4h00 du matin. Le trajet pour Witthmore représentait environ deux heures de routes. Je pourrais le faire. Je pourrais simplement me rendre au rendez-vous et agir sur le tas. C'était probablement la pire idée à laquelle je pouvais pensée mais le vampire pourrait avoir les réponses que je voulais et je n'allais pas laisser passé ma chance. Je pourrais gérer le vampire. J'avais traité depuis des mois avec l'aîné Salvatore, je pourrais le refaire. Du moins, c'était ce que je me répétais sans cesse pendant que je me préparais. La journée allait être plutôt chaude alors j'optais pour un short usé noir avec des collant opaque ainsi qu'un simple tee-shirt sans manche que je couplais avec une veste kaki de style militaire.

Une fois habillé, je donnais un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge et constatais que si je voulais arriver à l'heure, je devrais partir maintenant. Je me doutais bien que Katherine n'était pas du genre patiente et je n'avais aucune difficulté à l'imaginer à me laisser en plan. En fait, je n'avais aucune certitude qu'elle sera même présente. Pour tout ce que je savais cela pourrait être une sorte de piège et je plongeais la tête la première dans la gueule du loup.

Stupide, vous me direz ? Je l'étais certainement mais j'en avais assez de me battre contre les choses dont je ne connaissais qu'à moitié. Le vampire était en ville pour une raison particulière et elle savait des choses sur moi. Des choses dont j'étais effrayé. Je ne pouvais pas nié que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir qu'il se passait également quelque chose d'anormal avec moi mais mon côté curieux ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister.

J'enfilais rapidement un bonnet avant d'attraper mes clés de mon SUV et marcha sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la porte séparant la salle de bain de ma chambre et celle d''Elena. J'ouvrais doucement et me stoppais net en grimaçant légèrement lorsque la poignée se mit à grincer. Je retenais ma respiration en jetant un regard furtif en direction de la silhouette couchée d'Elena et referma rapidement sa chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement comme d'habitude. J'avais fini par découvrir que la conversation que Damon avait écouté plutôt était en fait, la conversation de trop pour le couple. Je savais que j'aurai dû me rendre immédiatement chez Stefan pour en parler avec lui mais ce dernier n'avait pas donné signe de vie. De plus, j'étais toujours agacé avec lui pour ne m'avoir rien dit lors de sa rencontre avec Mason en forme de loup. Il connaissait combien les secrets représentaient pour moi et lui. La dernière fois que le vampire avait gardé quelque chose de moi c'était au sujet de mes parents et d'Elena et même si je l'avais pardonné, je ne pouvais pas nier que cela m'avait blessé plus que je voulais l'admettre. Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes entre nous et je ne savais plus si nous pourrions devenir ce que nous étions. Peut-être que nous avions franchi la limite.

Je décidais de laisser mes pensées de côté et m'extirpa de ma chambre aussi silencieusement que possible avant de me faufiler en direction des escaliers. Je contemplais l'idée de laisser mon cellulaire à la maison mais pensa que me rendre à une destination inconnue avec Katherine était un acte assez suicidaire pour la journée.

Je pressais le pas aussi discrètement dans les escaliers et déverrouilla silencieusement la porte d'entrée avant de me coller contre la parois et sortie en trombe sur le porche. Je fis une course pour mon SUV et alluma le contact dans la précipitation. J'enclenchais la marche arrière et me retira aussi rapidement que possible avant d'allumer les phares une fois que j'étais suffisamment éloigné de la rue. Je jetais un œil au cadran numérique et me permis un soupir de soulagement. J'allais vraiment le faire. J'allais me rendre à un rendez-vous avec le diable en personne. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que je venais tout juste de donner mon âme au diable ?

J'avais regarder le soleil se lever pendant le trajet et maintenant, je me trouvais garer en face du Starbucks que Katherine m'avait indiquer. Je resserrais inconsciemment ma prise sur le volant sentant ma conscience me rattraper et réalisa combien stupide j'avais été. Je m'apprêtais à me rendre à un rendez-vous avec Katherine sans aucune sauvegarde ni aucune arme que ce soit. J'allais confronté un vampire encore plus vieux que les frères Salvatore eux-même et elle pourrait facilement me tuer sans que personne le sache où cherchait après moi. Comment agir plus stupide et téméraire ?

Mon regard se porta sur l'horloge pour probablement la dixième fois depuis ce matin et je constatais qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant 8h00. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Avec un regain de courage, je débouclais ma ceinture en retirant mes clés du contact avant de sortir de mon SUV. Je verrouillais derrière moi sans jamais quitter des yeux le café et m'élança avec détermination en direction de l'entrée. Mon regard darda entre les rues adjacentes comme je prévoyais déjà une embuscade et mon cœur ne tarda pas à s'emballer dans une course rapide. Je sentis mes mains devenir de plus en plus moites à mesure que je prenais des étapes en direction du café et je m'arrêtais juste à l'entrée. Je levais les yeux sur l'insigne avec nervosité et mordillais l'intérieur de ma joue avant de redresser avec ardeur ma veste et poussa la porte. Un léger carillon suivit mon entrée et mes yeux balayèrent le café à la recherche de la tête brune simplement pour revenir avec rien. Mon attention tomba aussitôt sur ma montre dans l'inquiétude et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils quand je constatais que j'avais encore cinq minutes d'avance.

''Hum … excusez-moi ? Mademoiselle ?'' Je sursautais sur place en détachant mon regard de ma montre simplement pour me forcer à garder mon rythme cardiaque vers le bas quand je réalisais que ce n'était qu'une serveuse blonde un peu trop guillerette.''Désirez-vous vous asseoir ?''

Je sentais l'anxiété me gagner et géra seulement un faible hochement de tête en signe d'acceptation avant de la suivre silencieusement jusqu'à une table. Je prenais place en gardant de jeter des regards sur mon entourage à la recherche du vampire mais reconnu seulement quelques habitués et certains hommes d'affaires.

''Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?'' M'interrompit à nouveau dans la serveuse dans mon train de pensée.

Je lui indiquais que je préférais attendre avant de commander et elle se retira rapidement avec un air maladroit.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement d'humeur pour la compagnie et encore moins pour les conversations occasionnelles.

Je retirais mon téléphone de la poche de ma veste et vérifia que je n'avais aucun message. Il était encore trop tôt pour que tante Jenna ou même Elena remarquaient mon absence et j'espérais que cela serait le plus tard possible. Je ne préférais même pas imaginer le nombre d'ennui que j'allais devoir passer à travers pour ma soudaine disparition.

''Tu es venue ! Et seule en plus !'' Me fit sursauter une voix bien trop familière et je relevais mes yeux de mon écran pour rencontrer le regard effrayant de la seule et unique Katherine Pierce ou plutôt Katerina Petrova.''Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela doit vouloir dire. Que tu es stupide ou alors téméraire ?''

J'avalais la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formé dans le fond de ma gorge et plia mes bras sur la table.''Tu as dis que tu avais les réponses à mes questions.''

''Ah! Ah !'' Tinta le vampire ennuyeux avec malice en agitant un doigt manucuré dans ma vision périphérique.''Nous aurons toute la journée entière pour ça. En attendant si on commandait, je meurs de faim.''

Un regard non impressionner s'installa sur mon visage à sa suggestion et je serrais mes dents ensemble pour me garder d'exploser sur le vampire.''Tu m'as fait venir ici pour prendre un foutu café ?''

''Ne sois pas un tel tueur de partie, Mila.''Gémit-elle en levant la main pour appeler la serveuse avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire faussement amical.''La patience est une vertus.''

Je sentais mon irritation croître sur mes nerfs et commençais déjà à regretter de mettre présenté. Seulement, je savais que le vampire ne lâcherait rien à moins que je jouais par son jeu et si passer un temps d'enfer avec elle signifiait obtenir l'intégralité de son plan ainsi que des informations en plus alors cela pourrait en valoir la peine.

La serveuse blonde s'arrêta à notre hauteur et nous gratifia d'un large sourire toute dents dehors ne faisant qu'accroître mon ennui. ''Alors vous avez finalement fait votre choix ?''

''Oui, je vais avoir un machiatto caramel ainsi qu'un de vos doux baguel.'' Ordonna Katherine agissant étrangement guillerette avant qu'elle se tourna vers comme pour attendre mon ordre.

Je reprenais rapidement de ma surprise et me racla la gorge avant d'ordonner un café noir sans sucre d'un ton impassible qui valu un soupir moqueur du vampire tandis que la serveuse nous laissa.

''Je commence à penser que tu ne vas pas être aussi amusante que je le pensais.'' Annonça le vampire avec une moue qui pourrait charmer n'importe qui sauf moi. Je savais qu'elle genre de monstre elle était et je n'allais certainement pas me laisser avoir par ses atouts.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?'' Demandais-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier de mon siège comme je concentrais toute mon attention sur elle.

Son sourire effrayant orna une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à ma question et elle concentra également son attention sur moi en faignant une réflexion avant de combler le silence tendu entre nous.

''J'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur. Il est triste que ce soit mon pathétique sosie humaine qui est pu en profiter.'' Déclara-t-elle me laissant plus confuse qu'autre chose. Je ne savais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir avec cette confession mais cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon.''Encore une fois, il semblerait qu'elle arrive à obtenir tout ce que je désire sans même un effort.''

''Alors c'est ça ?'' Questionnais-je avec un sourcil arqué dans l'incrédulité.''Tout est question de jalousie ?''

Un rire éclata des lèvres de la brune à mon commentaire et je rétrécis mon regard à ses prochains mots.'' Pourquoi d'autre ? Ce n'est pas ce que les humains savent mieux faire ? Envier ?''

''Ouais, je pense que l'on va éviter les commentaires méprisant.'' L'avertis-je avec un éclat avant de détacher temporairement mon attention du vampire pour accepter ma tasse de café de la serveuse avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la congédier simplement pour la refermer dans une ligne serrer aux actions du vampire.

Elle attrapa fermement le bras de la serveuse la faisant sursauter dans la surprise et l'appréhension et ne tarda pas à plonger son regard brun mousseux dans ceux bleuté de la pauvre fille avant de la contraindre avec dédain.''Vois-tu mon amie ici pense pouvoir me donner des ordres comme-ci elle était celle en position de force, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas. Que penses-tu que je devrais faire ?''

''Katherine, laisse-là partir !''Sifflais-je entre mes dents dans l'inquiétude ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire carnassier.''Katherine !''

Le vampire détacha momentanément son regard de la blonde pour me regarder avec un air de pouvoir avant de publier la serveuse avec un éclat de rire mauvais.''Relax, Mila ! Nous faisons que s'amuser ici.'' Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la blonde et la contraint rapidement à oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.

''C'était une mauvais idée. J'aurai jamais du venir.''

Je me précipitais de me lever mais fini par me figer quand je sentis une poigne ferme se fermer autour de mon poignet. Je baissais les yeux sur ma main et suivi la main puis le bras vêtu de cuir du vampire avant de rencontrer ses orbes brûlant avec folie.

''Je ne tiens vraiment pas à te forcer, Mila mais je n'hésiterais pas si j'y suis obliger.'' Vociféra-t-elle nonchalamment et je rejetais froidement sa main avant de me rasseoir avec irritation.''Bien. Fille intelligente.''

''Je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie.'' Crachais-je avec amertume en la fusillant du regard comme je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine dans la colère.

C'était définitivement une mauvais idée. Elle n'allait jamais me donner les réponses à mes questions. Pour une raison quelconque, elle aimait prendre un malin plaisir à m'exaspérer et je commençais sérieusement à penser que je désirais la voir morte encore plus que l'aîné Salvatore. Ce qui avouons-le n'était pas une une chose anodine pour moi quant on savait ce qu'il avait fait à Jérémy.

''Si tu veux des réponses, tu seras tout ce que je veux.'' Reprit Katherine en lorgnant ses ongles manucurer sans aucun soucis que ce soit.

C'était ça. J'avais atteinds ma limite de patience. Je claquais mon poing sur la table et me rapprocha dangereusement du vampire en sifflant tout bas d'un air dur et froid.''Dans ce cas, il suffit de couper à la chasse et me dire ce que tu veux de moi.''

''En fait … de toi ? Rien mais de ta sœur ? Beaucoup !'' Répondit le vampire me prenant à nouveau au dépourvu par ses réponses énigmatique et je me jetais dans l'exaspération contre mon siège avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez.

Il fallait que je commence quelque part et de toute évidence, elle ne comptait rien me révéler dans l'immédiat.

Je décidais de tenter une nouvelle approche.''Pourquoi avoir tué Caroline ? Sa mort ne colle pas avec tes soi-disant motivations.''

''Hum. Rien de personnel. J'aime juste soigner mes entrées.'' Éluda le vampire ce qui m'indiqua clairement qu'il y avait évidemment beaucoup plus à ce qu'elle prétendait. Je lui donnais un regard incrédule et un sourire ne tarda pas à rependre ses fonctionnalités.'' Tu en me crois pas. Je commence à penser que Damon t'a influencer.''

''Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce psychopathe !'' Grognais-je sentant mes barrières coulés peu à peu à la mention du vampire homicide.

''Oh oui, pardon j'avais oublier qu'il avait tué ton précieux jumeau.'' Se moqua ouvertement le vampire jouant avec mes boutons.

''Parce que tu venais de lui briser le cœur ! Une nouvelle fois !'' Cinglais-je en serrant mes poings pour garder mon ton acide aussi faible que possible pour ,ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre duo.''Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à te jouer de lui ?''

''Hum. Je m'ennuyais.'' Soupira distraitement Katherine avec nonchalance avant de hausser ses épaules avec indifférence.'' Le point est que tu es entrain de le défendre. Tu dis le détester mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ne fais pas comme-ci tu me connaissais.'' L'avertis-je en grinçant légèrement des dents comme je sentais ma colère pomper plus difficile dans mes veines pour sortir à la surface. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi en colère envers quelqu'un et ses insinuations à l'attention du vampire ne faisait qu'ajouter mon embarras à mon irritation.

''Au contraire, Mila. Je sais absolument comment tu te sens.'' Contra le vampire me laissant pour une perte de mot comme elle continua.''Tu es perdu et désorienté. Ta vie semble te glisser entre tes doigts et tu es assez stupide pour te présenter ici parce qu'obtenir des réponses est tout ce que à quoi tu peux penser pour continuer. Tu ne veux pas être mêler à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais être libre. Alors crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est. Être libre a été mon seul but depuis plus de cinq cent ans.''

Je la regardais dans un silence stupéfait ne sachant pas quoi répondre et avala la bile se formant dans ma gorge avant d'élargir mes yeux à l'entente de sa révélation. Je ne savais pas si elle venait de le faire intentionnellement mais elle venait de révéler quelque chose la concernant et pour une raison quelconque j'étais persuadé que cela était la vérité.

Cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle venait de me prendre au dépourvu que j'allais laisser mon attitude pour autant. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement si je voulais réussir à survivre à la journée. Je savais que les quelques derniers minutes étaient une sorte de percée aussi infime qu'elle soit et je n'allais certainement pas abandonner maintenant.

'' Tu penses qu'avoir la vie de ma sœur pourra te rendre libre ?'' Sondais-je froidement avant de lâcher un rictus glacial en secouant la tête dans l'incrédulité.''Parce que c'est ça le vrai but de ta venue. Pas Stefan ou Damon. Tu es ici simplement pour ton propre intérêt personnel.''

''Hm. Je vais devoir me rappeler que tu es plus futée que tu n'en n'a l'air.'' Souffla le vampire comme une enfant pétulante avant le lui lancer un faible éclat à son sous-entendu.''Puisqu'on parle de Stefan …''

'' On n'en parlait pas et on n'en parlera pas.'' La coupais-je aussitôt dans la précipitation ce qui semblait allumer sa curiosité comme elle frappa ses ongles contre la table avec malice.

''Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux ? Je croyais que vous étiez les deux meilleurs amis ?'' Questionna-t-elle avec un air supérieur de jubilation quand elle remarqua mon regard faiblir un peu dans la tristesse.

Je détournais rapidement le regard et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine avant de lui répondre d'un air renfrognée et contrit.''On a simplement dérivé à part. Ça arrive.''

''Ah, Stefan Salvatore !'' Soupira Katherine avec un sourire narquois.''Il a le don de laisser une empreinte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais du le voir en dix-huit cent. Hm … ses beau yeux innocent et …''

''Assez!'' Claquais-je férocement en reportant mon regard brûlant sur la brune.'' Je ne vais certainement pas t'écouter baver sur lui, c'est clair ? Il est mon ami.''

''Est-ce vrai ?'' Remit-elle en question avec un sourcil arqué dans la malice.''Je veux dire, personne ne t'en voudra si tu ressentais plus. Certainement pas moi.''

'' Tu as vraiment un gros problème d'obsession réel à traiter.'' Déclarais-je avec une mine légèrement dégoûter à son insinuation.

Je n'avais jamais imaginer Stefan comme plus qu'un ami et je n'irais certainement jamais de ce côté-ci.

''Hum. Cette conversation commence à devenir ennuyante.'' Gémit la brune avant de laisser un sourire mauvais orner ses lèvres comme elle me jaugea attentivement.''Cette veste est hideuse.''

Comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette position déjà ? Ah oui, j'avais stupidement accepter un pacte avec le diable lui-même. Honnêtement, je pensais sincèrement que son plan était de m'assassiner en drainant toute l'énergie de mon corps. Elle m'avait traîner pour l'ensemble de la matinée dans un centre commercial et m'avais fait passer des multitudes et des multitudes de tenue toute plus provocante et inconfortable les unes que les autres comme-ci j'étais sa poupée barbie et le pire était qu'elle m'avait effectivement acheter la plupart d'entre-elles malgré mes protestations incessante. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Si c'était pour m'éloigner de ma réelle intention pour venir à son point de rendez-vous ou si m'utiliser pour son propre plaisir était le plan qu'elle avait toujours imaginer depuis le début mais j'étais littéralement épuiser. Émotionnellement et physiquement. Garder en ligne avec le vampire était la chose la plus exaspérante et difficile que j'avais eu à faire de toute ma vie. Elle ne cessait de parler de ma sœur ou alors des frères Salvatore comme une réelle fan ou plutôt harceleuse effrayante et je n'avais toujours pas obtenue une seule réponse à toute mes questions. Bien hormis certaine déclarations énigmatique qui m'amenait toujours à plus de questions.

Et maintenant, j'étais littéralement effrayé et paniqué hors de mon esprit comme une femme avec une coiffure exubérante teinté de bleu se tenait devant moi avec la ferme intention de me couper les cheveux sous les ordres précis du vampire. Cette dernière se trouvait à mes côtés actuellement entrain de se faire manucurer et je sentais mon cœur sauter dans ma poitrine dans l'appréhension. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de redouter ce qui allait arriver dans les prochaines seconde. Mes longs cheveux bouclés avaient toujours été ma plus grand fierté et je n'avais aucune envie que cela change. Seulement, je m'étais donné tant de mal pour obtenir aussi proche que possible avec le vampire et je savais que je ne pouvais pas reculer maintenant. J'étais bien trop proche de mon objectif. Enfin, je l'espérais parce que sinon j'avais supporter tout cela pour rien.

''Que penses-tu de ça ?'' Me questionna Katherine en me montrant une image d'une fille avec des cheveux teint dans une couleur beaucoup plus foncé e ma couleur actuelle.

Je détachais mes yeux de l'image et malgré ma peur grandissante je décidais de dire mon avis à voix haute. Après tout un petit changement ne pourrait pas être si mal, non ?

Un sourire fière orna les lèvres du vampire à mon accord et elle passa l'image à la femme avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'autre femme qui s'occupait d'elle.

Je sentis la coiffeuse prendre un pas derrière moi et avala la bile de nervosité se formant dans le creux de ma gorge avant de littéralement sursauter quand je sentis une main se refermer sur ma propre.

''Ow, relax, Mila ! On dirait que tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de chose avant.'' Se moqua Katherine mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me concentrer comme je gardais mon froncement de sourcils rivés sur ma main me tenant. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cet élan de sympathie venant du vampire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et me donnait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Lasse de toute cette journée, je décidais que j'avais assez endurer pour obtenir enfin les réponses que j'attendais.

Je retirais sa main de la mienne et posa mon regard avec détermination sur sa forme.''Pourquoi moi ? À quoi cette journée va servir ?''

''Tu n'as pas encore compris ?'' Questionna le vampire mais ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre comme elle continua.''Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que j'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur, Mila.''

''Connerie !'' Claquais-je m'emportant avant de me calmer légèrement quand je vis la coiffeuse sursauter à mon éclat.''J'ai fais tout ce que tu voulais. Je te laisse même changer ma couleur de cheveux alors je mérite les réponses à mes questions.''

''Bien. Je vois que le temps amusant est terminé.'' Le vampire roula des yeux avant de tourner sa chaise tournante dans ma direction.''Que veux-tu savoir ?''

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux à son niveau facile de capitulation et babilla un moment à la recherche d'un concentrer mes pensées. Je ne pensais pas honnêtement qu'elle finirait pas céder aussi facilement au du moins qu'elle accepterait de me répondre.

J'étais partagé dans ce que je devais lui demander. Une partie rationnelle de moi savait que je devrais lui poser sur sa réelle motivation dans son retour à Mystic Falls mais une partie bien plus égoïste voulait savoir ce qu'elle savait sur moi. Sur les recherches disparu.

Avec un élan de rationalité, je posais la première question qui me venait à l'esprit.''Tu ne cesse de répéter que tu es revenues pour Stefan mais ta vraie motivation est plus égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ew !'' Soupira la vampire en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre son siège comme elle me dévisagea avec déception.''Tu es tellement prévisible, Mila. Je t'offre l'opportunité de répondre au questions concernant le mystère qui t'entoure et tu penses encore à chercher des réponses pour tes amis. N'est-il pas exténuant de se soucier constamment pour les autres ?''

''Ces gens sont mes amis. Ma famille.'' Rétorquais-je avec assurance avant de continuer avec sarcasme.''N'est-il pas exténuant d'être aussi égoïste?''

''Je te prie de différer. Après tout, nous avons passer la journée ensemble et je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.'' Objecta-t-elle avec malice jouissant visiblement de mon sarcasme et je me contentais de rouler des yeux avec ennui.

''Oh excuse-moi, c'est vrai cela fait de toi une personne altruiste.'' Commentais-je avec ironie avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

''Je ne suis pas celle qui est contraint cette petite chercheuse, si tu veux savoir.'' Annonça le vampire changeant ouvertement de sujet m'exaspérant au plus haut point. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas vraiment ignorer sa révélation.

Deux parties de moi se battaient pour obtenir des réponses et cette nouvelle information nourrissait un de mes côtés. Je suppose que je devrais prendre ce que le vampire me donnait. Ce serait probablement la meilleure utilisation de cette journée.

''Bien, mais tu sais qui l'a fait alors ?'' Réfutais-je avec un sourcil haussé dans l'interrogation.

''La vraie question n'est pas de savoir qui mais pourquoi.'' Répondit la brune me laissant d'autant plus confuse.

Je grimaçais légèrement n'étant plus aussi certaine de ce que je désirais quand soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit de la poche arrière du jean du vampire. Katherine me l'avait saisit durant notre virée shopping et l'avait garder depuis en affirmant que cela était une distraction. Il n'avait pas arrêter de sonner et je pouvais voir que cela grandissait sur les nerfs de la brune comme elle l'arracha de sa poche pour fusiller l'écran des yeux avec irritation.

''Ces gens ne te laissent-il jamais en paix ?'' Grogna-t-elle avec mépris comme elle appuya sur le bouton rouge pour déconnecter l'appel et je roulais ouvertement des yeux.

''Je suis partie en pleine nuit sans le dire à personne. C'est généralement ce qui arrive lorsque quelqu'un se soucie.'' Expliquais-je avec sarcasme avant de réaliser ce que je venais tout juste d'avouer.

J'avalais la bile se formant dans le creux de mon estomac comme le vampire rétrécit son regard sur moi.''Tu n'as dis à personne que tu te trouvais avec moi ? Cela est complètement stupide.''

''Ils ne m'auraient jamais laisser partir et j'avais besoin de réponses.'' Me défendis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

''Ta curiosité pourrait facilement brouiller ton jugement.'' Remarqua le vampire avec une expression semblant songeuse avant qu'un sourire en coin s'installa sur son visage démoniaque.''Je pourrais te tuer et personne ne saurait ce qui t'es arrivé.''

à cela, je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et je ne contrôlais pas les prochains mots qui passaient mes lèvres tandis que je relevais la tête avec confiance.''Mais tu ne le feras pas.'' Le vampire haussa un sourcil mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'élaborer sa question comme je repris.''À quoi cela te servirait de me tuer si tu ne peux pas en obtenir le mérite ?''

''Hm. Vrai.'' Accepta-t-elle d'un ton impassible.'' Mais cela n'est pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle je ne te tuerais pas. En fait, je pourrais tuer beaucoup de personnes durant les prochains jours mais tu n'en fais pas partie.''

''Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as toujours voulu une petite sœur, c'est ça ?'' Cassais-je avec prétention comme je tentais d'ignorer les frissons rampant le long de mes veines à sa confession.

Plus de gens allaient mourir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Du moins pas si j'allais rester dans les parages.

''Je dois avouer que je suis impressionner. Bien, je ne sais pas si cela démontre ta stupidité ou alors ton audace mais l'aisance avec laquelle tu t'adresses à moi est assez rafraîchissante. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été contesté.'' Déclara la brune me laissant dans un silence comme je la dévisageais avec mépris.''Bien, on dirait que la couleur est prête.''

Je sentis à nouveau la nervosité s'emparer de mes nerfs comme je quittais Katherine pour que la coiffeuse me rinçait les cheveux et m'installa dans l'angoisse sous le jet d'eau.

Je sentais les mains de la femme passés à travers mes longues mèches et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensée que je l'avais vraiment fait. J'avais probablement perdu tout bon sens.

Après qu'elle m'ait rincer plusieurs fois pour retirer toute trace de produit, la femme me congédia de nouveau dans le fauteuil devant le grand miroir au côté de Katherine qui souriait comme un vrai chat de cheshire. Je constatais qu'elle avait recouvert le miroir à l'aide de ma veste en cuir et je lui lançais un éclat non amusé.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'' Cassais-je en pointant en direction du miroir et Katherine se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec son sourire habituel effrayant.

''Laisse-toi faire, Mila.'' M'intima-t-elle, impassible et je sniffais dans la dérision.

''Me laisser fai-me laisser faire ? Je crois que je me suis suffisamment laisser faire, tu ne crois pas ?'' Cinglais-je sentant mes nerfs et la journée me rattraper.''Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour de stupide réponses énigmatiques.''

Un changement passa dans l'expression du vampire et avant même que je puisse clignoter sa main se retrouvait autour de ma gorge tandis qu'elle me plaquait de toute ses forces contre le dossier de mon siège. Mes yeux allèrent large comme je regardais autour de moi pour obtenir une quelconque aide simplement pour réaliser qu'elle avait contraint l'ensemble du salon me laissant plus qu'à rester aussi calme que possible face à la colère du vampire.

''Je commence à devenir lasse de cette attitude.'' Siffla-t-elle venimeuse récoltant l'un de mes éclats comme je tentais de respirer à travers son emprise.

''Tu ne vas … pas … me … tuer.'' Haletais-je entre deux bouffées comme je resserrais mes mains sur les branches du dossiers comme elle resserra d'avantage sa prise jusqu'à ce que je sentais ses ongles griffés légèrement sous ma peau.

Le vampire me regarda pendant l'espace d'un moment avant de tirer en avant simplement pour me rejeter contre le dossier avec plus de force. Mon dos percuta le matériau avec force et mon souffle fut momentanément prit dans ma gorge tandis que le vampire s'esclaffa à mon cri lancinant.

''Épatant ! Absolument épatant !'' S'exclama-t-elle en arpentant devant moi tandis que je tenais mon cou endolorit pour tenter de retrouver une respiration régulière.'' Tu ne cesses de m'impressionner, Mila.''

''Crois-moi ce n'est pas voulu !'' Répliquais-je amèrement avant de sursauter lorsque la femme reprit son travail avec mes cheveux comme-ci rien de tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était arriver.''Tu as contrains tout le monde.''

''Duh !'' Le vampire reprit sa place à mes côté et me jaugea un moment avant de posé son menton dans sa main avec un léger regard de fascination bizarre.

''Quoi ?'' Demandais-je d'un ton tranchant pensant qu'elle avait probablement perdu tout les restes de son foutu esprit machiavélique.

''Tu me fais penser à moi.'' Déclara-t-elle me prenant à nouveau par surprise pour la millionième fois aujourd'hui.''À mon moi … humain, en fait.''

Un éclat de rire passa mes lèvres à cette déclaration comme je hochais faussement la tête dans l'acceptation.''Ouais, c'est ça ! N'essaie pas l'humour ce n'est pas vraiment ta scène.''

''Je suis sérieuse.'' Assura le vampire me faisant perdre instantanément mon sourire comme elle continua d'un air tout à fait sérieux.''Innocente et forte à la fois. Tu tiens à ta famille comme à tes amis et serais prête à tout faire pour eux. Y compris risquer ta vie en passant une journée avec moi. Seulement, ce n'est que les apparences, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, tu souhaites beaucoup plus. Tu aimerais n'avoir qu'à te soucier de toi et uniquement toi-même. Tu es épuisé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais avoir la possibilité de regarder en dehors pour toi pour une fois.''Je restais totalement muette à ses paroles, absorbant chaque mot dans la mauvaise conscience sachant qu'elle pourrait avoir un certain sens.''J'ai été comme toi à un moment donné de ma vie. Crois-le ou non.''

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder le vampire comme ses paroles semblaient avoir obtenu quelque part à l'intérieur de mon esprit et ne pouvaient plus arrêter de se ressasser comme une sorte d'automatisme. Il est vrai que j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me soucier parfois et il était également véridique que je faisais cela la plupart du temps mais c'était également la seule chose qui me différenciait du vampire en face de moi. Mon attachement était ce qui me rendait humaine.

'' Si regarder pour moi signifie devenir une garce manipulatrice comme toi alors je préfère largement rester comme je suis.'' Soutenais-je en reprenant rapidement de mon moment d'égarement.

Mon éclat semblait seulement réjouir d'avantage le vampire comme un large sourire béat orna ses lèvres.''Tu ne resteras pas indéfiniment propre, Mila. Tu es faible mais tu finiras par être forte. Tu seras comme moi.''

J'en avais assez d'écouter ses conneries. Elle avait croît sur mes nerfs depuis bien trop longtemps et je ne me souciais plus de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle pourrait me blesser à nouveau pour tout ce que je me souciais. Je la dévisageais froidement avant de laisser un rictus sombre s'installer sur mes traits comme je choisissais de frapper là ou ça faisait mal. J'avais passé assez de temps avec le vampire pour savoir certain boutons.

''Tu veux dire comme la fille qui n'obtient jamais le garçon ? Celle qui doit constamment fuir de ses ennemis ? Ouais, je ne crois pas.''

Un regard de colère flasha sur les traits de la brune comme elle agrippa ma main en enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau me soutirant un sifflement de douleur. Elle se pencha dangereusement proche de mon visage et j'avalais difficilement la salive qui s'était accumulée dans ma bouche comme elle laissa sa colère sortir à l'air libre.

''Ne me sous-estime pas, Mila.'' Siffla le vampire dangereusement proche de mon oreille comme un frisson coula le long de mon échine.''J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour survivre et tu ferais mieux de choisir tes mots avec plus de soin si tu veux en faire autant, c'est clair ?'' Elle planta plus difficile ses ongles dans ma peau me soutirant un autre sifflement de douleur et appuya ses mots.''C'est clair ?''

Je hochais la tête contre mon gré et gémis entre mes dents.''Très clair.''

''Bien !'' Elle retira ses ongles de ma main et rebondit en dehors de sa chaise avant de retirer rapidement ma veste du miroir et me tourna en direction de mon reflet avec un air de nouveau extatique.''Voyons voir ce que cela donne.''

Honnêtement, je n'accordais plus vraiment d'importance à ce que je pouvais ressembler. Tout ce que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment était la douleur lancinante où ses ongles se trouvaient plutôt et je concentrais mon attention sur les marques qu'elle m'avait laissé avant de la fusiller du regard à travers la glace. Mon éclat semblait à peine l'ébranler comme son sourire resta en place et je manquais de tressaillir quand elle passa un doigt sur une de mes mèches nouvellement teintée.

''C'est parfait !'' S'agita-t-elle avant de revenir à mes côtés pour me tirer en dehors de ma chaise contre mon gré.

Je rejetais aussitôt son touché et attrapa rapidement ma veste avant de l'enfiler. Je rejetais mes cheveux en dehors du matériau de cuir et cassa un éclat sur le vampire qui avait regarder toute l'action avec un sourire amusé.

'' Oh, bouh ! Bouh ! Je t'ai vexé !'' Mima-t-elle comme un gémissement ne faisant qu'aggravé ma colère avant de regarder en direction de la poche de son jean. Elle avait toujours mon téléphone. Le vampire remarqua mon regard fixe et ne tarda pas à tirer l'objet du délit pour l'agiter devant mes yeux.''C'est ce que tu cherches ?''

''J'ai fais tout ce tu voulais maintenant rends-le moi. J'en ai fini avec toi.'' Cassais-je lasse de tout ces petits jeux.

''Oh, non ! La partie ne fait que commencer, tu te souviens ?'' Objecta le vampire m'envoyant un sentiment de malaise dans le creux de mon estomac et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle en prenant un pas dans sa direction.

''La partie est fini, Katherine.'' Explosais-je en serrant mes poings.'' Si jamais tu touches à l'un de mes amis, je te jure que je t'enfermerais là où tu aurais dû être depuis le début.''

Un sourire mauvais orna ses lèvres comme elle plaça sa main sur sa hanche avec attitude.''Là, nous allons ! Encore des menaces que tu ne pourras jamais accomplir. Tu n'es qu'une humaine, Mila. Ne pas l'oublier.''

''Et je te suis utile pour quelque soit le plan que tu as prévu alors si tu ne veux pas perdre un précieux atout alors ne me teste pas.''

J'arrachais mon téléphone de sa main avec force et tourna les talons dans un accès de colère avant de quitter rapidement le salon de coiffure. Au début, je pensais sincèrement qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais atteindre mon SUV vivante mais il semblerait que mes mots avaient portés ses fruits comme je finis par rejoindre l'habitacle du véhicule sans problème. Une fois dans la sécurité de mon véhicule, je me permettais de souffler et passa brièvement par mon cellulaire. J'avais des tonnes de messages textes d'Elena et de Jérémy ainsi que de nombreux appels manqué de Jenna. Bon sang, même Alaric et Stefan avaient essayé de me joindre. Je décidais d'effacer les nombreux messages vocaux remplissant ma boite vocale depuis que cela prendrait des années pour la vidée et m'engagea instantanément sur la route. J'allais probablement subir un enfer pour avoir disparu et même si je n'avais pas hâte de rentrer, ce serait toujours mieux que de rester dans les parages.

 **Ta da ! Un grand chapitre en impro ! J'espére que cela vous a plus avec beaucoup de katherine/Mila :) Dite-moi ce que vous pensez de leur relation ?**

 **Enfin bref, jusqu'à la prochaine fois les amis**

 **Xoxo :-***


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapitre II.6_

Je jetais un regard sur ma fenêtre avec un soupir pour probablement la centième fois maintenant. Après ma petite cascade avec Katherine, Jenna m'avait forcé à la maison. Cependant, cela me permettait de me torturer d'avantage sur les motivations de Katherine. Je n'avais pas cesser une fois de repenser à nos conversations. Je savais maintenant qu'elle était ici pour un but personnel et cela avait avoir avec Elena.

Cependant, j'avais beaucoup à faire. Tout d'abord, je devais trouver qui j'étais. Ou du moins, mon rôle dans tout ce merdier qu'était le surnaturel. Ensuite, je devais gérer la mini gué-guerre de testostérone Vampire VS Loup-garous et pour finir, je devais réussir à préserver mon amitié avec Félix en le tenant éloigné de ce monde foutu aussi longtemps que possible.

Autrement dit, j'étais foutu.

Mais pour commencer, il fallait que je sortes de cet foutue chambre. Ce qui voulait dire que je devais obtenir à travers Jenna.

Je donnais un regard autour de mon propre cocon personnel avant de retirer le plaid que j'avais enrouler autour de mes épaules pour me diriger vers ma commode.

J'optais pour un jean skinny noir avec une brassière de sport, un débardeur violet avec des motifs aztèque et une chemise à carreau verte et noir que je laissais ouverte. Une fois que j'étais habillé, je récupérais mon téléphone, les clés de mon SUV et attrapa rapidement un gilet à capuche noir avant d'enfiler une paire de bottine basse noir pour correspondre au reste de mes vêtements.

Je n'étais toujours pas intéressé dans la mode mais les achats que j'avais fais avec Katherine devaient bien servir à quelque chose.

J'enfonçais mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant d'entendre des voix feutrés dans notre salle de bain partagée. Je ne tardais pas à reconnaître celle de Jeremy ainsi que celle d'Elena avait de constater qu'il parlait justement de l'une de mes plus grandes préoccupations.

Tyler ! Et pour couronner le tout, mon jumeau stupide voulait s'impliquer volontairement dans ce suicide collectif que représentait maintenant notre vie.

C'était du grand n'importe quoi !

''Par définition, comme je suis de la famille je serais forcément impliqué.'' Entendis-je mon idiot de jumeau et cela était bien plus que je pouvais supporter d'entendre.

Je tournais la poignée dans un élan d'irritation interpellant l'attention de mes deux frères et sœurs avant de jeter un éclat sur mon idiot de jumeau.''C'est trop dangereux, Jeremy. Reste en dehors de ça, d'accord !''

''Mila ? Je pensais que tu dormais encore ?'' S'exclama Elena dans la surprise me faisant rouler mes yeux sur la brune ennuyeuse avant de reporter mon attention sur mon jumeau dans l'impatience.

''Je suis sérieuse, Jer !''

''Oh, vraiment ?'' Défia le brun à la tête dur comme il s'avança dans l'agacement pour me tenir tête.''Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Rester en dehors.''

Je pinçais aussitôt le pont de mon nez dans l'exaspération avant de secouer ma tête dans l'indignation.''Fais juste ce qu'on te dis pour une fois.''

''Bien, d'accord !'' Grogna Jeremy sous son souffle visiblement contre l'idée avant de piétiner son chemin avec son sac sur l'épaule en direction de l'escalier.

Je le regardais partir avec méfiance avant de me tourner vers Elena à l'entente de son interrogation.''Tu ne vas toujours pas nous dire où tu étais l'autre jour ?''

''J'avais juste besoin de souffler, d'accord !'' Aboyais-je en retour avant d'imiter Jeremy dans l'intention de faire une escapade rapide.

Me faire coincer par Elena était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

En effet, j'avais réussi à garder ma petite journée avec Katherine secrète. Et je voulais que cela restait comme ça. J'avais l'esprit remplit de question quant à mon sujet et les paroles de Katherine n'étaient pas partit loin. Il m'arrivait même de repenser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. C'était comme si elles étaient ancrés dans mon esprit et peu importe combien j'essayais pour les oublier, elles revenaient sans cesse me hanter.

Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre en secouant ma tête avant de brusquement m'arrêter devant notre porte d'entrée à l'entente de la voix sérieuse de Jenna.''Où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ?''

''Chercher Félix. C'est sa famille qui a fait les dons pour le parc public, tu as oublié ?'' Rappelais-je avec un ton espoir dans ma voix.

''Oh, non, je n'ai pas oublié. Tout comme je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais privé de sortie durant trois semaines.'' Répliqua aussitôt Jenna en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard pointu me faisant grimacer avec frustration.

Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, je sentis la poche arrière de mon jean vibrer m'indiquant que j'avais un message. Je m'empressais de le récupérer sous les yeux inquisiteur de Jenna avant d'avaler difficilement à la vue du prénom de Tyler.

Tyler : Nous devons parler ! Et vite !

Je grinçais des dents en prévisions depuis que mes dernières conversations ne semblaient pas aller aussi bien que je l'espérais avant de donner un regard presque suppliant sur Jenna. Je lui montrais mon téléphone en fausse preuve avant de l'informer que Félix m'attendait.

La rousse me dévisagea longuement en silence avant de secouer sa tête dans la défaite. Un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres sachant que j'avais au moins gagner cette bataille et je n'attendais pas une minute de plus pour me rendre à l'extérieur.

Je montais rapidement derrière le volant avant de mettre le contact clairement pas atteinte pour la musique dynamitant à travers l'habitacle avant de sortir de l'allée.

Je conduisais tout le chemin avec l'esprit embrumé de question jusqu'à la mansion Fell avant de finalement me garer devant leur allée entretenue.

Je me doutais que les parents de Félix étaient parti depuis qu'il ne leur avait pas parler depuis la fameuse nouvelle et j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de rester calme malgré mes pensées troublés. Il semblerait que j'avais été incapable de me contenir depuis mon moment avec Katherine.

Je devais lui donner ça, elle savait laisser une impression sur les gens. Une impression néfaste mais encore une impression.

Le son d'un claquement de porte m'interpella et je mordais nerveusement sur ma lèvre inférieur comme Félix fit son chemin à travers son allée avant de s'installer dans le siège passager.

''Nous sommes vraiment obligé d'y aller ?'' Grommela le brun sous son souffle me faisant le regarder avec attention.''Après tout, je ne suis pas un Fell.''

Depuis que je savais la malédiction de sa famille, je n'avais pas cessé d'observer attentivement les changements chez mon unique ami et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de devenir de plus en plus inquiète.

Si l'attitude garce d'enfant gâté de Tyler pourrait facilement passer pour lui, cela n'était pas le cas de Félix et c'était justement cela qui me mettait sur la voie de sa possible marque. Il était l'un d'entre eux, que je le veuille ou non.

Maintenant, il suffisait que je sache vraiment ce qui déclenchait la malédiction et peut-être que je pourrais empêcher un triste destin pour mon meilleur ami.

''Tu es un Fell.'' Objectais-je en démarrant le moteur suscitant presque instantanément un éclat froid et mortel si contraire au garçon. Cependant, je n'allais pas me laisser abattre.''Félix, tu es un Fell.''

''Peu importe !'' Souffla le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux avant de croiser ses bras maigre et élancé sur sa poitrine tout en se tournant vers la vitre passagère m'indiquant que notre conversation était terminée.

Bien, je supposais que ses sautes d'humeurs seraient ceux avec quoi j'aurais affaire maintenant.

L'ensemble du trajet se passa dans un lourd silence pesant me laissant une nouvelle fois songer au dernier rebondissement composant ma vie et je pouvais déjà sentir les questions m'assaillir pour probablement la centième fois aujourd'hui.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Ou plutôt, qui j'étais ? Pourquoi quelqu'un avait prit le temps d'effacer leurs traces ?

Tant de questions qui restaient jusqu'à maintenant sans réponse.

Je finissais finalement par arriver au parc public de Mystic Falls et conduit entre les foules d'habitants avant de finalement repérer une place de libre.

Je me parquais avec précaution avant de déboucler ma ceinture en jetant un regard sur Félix simplement pour soupirer avec lassitude comme ce dernier déboucla à son tour sa ceinture juste avant de descendre sans même m'adresser un mot.

Je secouais ma tête avec fatigue avant d'ouvrir ma portière pour descendre et m'apprêtais à la refermer quand quelque m'arrêta dans mon action.

Je regardais Stefan et Mason non loin de moi avec attention et remarqua le vampire tenir sur Mason me faisant instantanément froncer mes sourcils. De là où je me tenais, cela ressemblait à une sorte d'affrontement verbale et je n'aimais pas ça dans le moindre.

Mais à quoi jouait Stefan ? Devoir contrôler était déjà un enfer au quotidien alors si il s'y mettait aussi.

Cependant, leur petit affrontement ne semblait pas s'arrêter là. Je remarquais Stefan tendre sa main dans l'attente d'une poignée de main et je prenais un souffle profond comme Mason lui serra la main à son tour m'indiquant que tout ce qui se tramait n'allait pas être bon.

Je cherchais pour Félix par-dessus mon capot simplement pour l'apercevoir s'enfoncer dans la foule me laissant reporter mon attention sur les deux autres simplement pour voir maintenant Mason faire son chemin à l'écart du cadet Salvatore.

Je contractais ma mâchoire déjà lasse de cette fichue journée avant de marcher d'un pas déterminé en direction de Stefan.

''Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?'' Cinglais-je froidement interpellant instantanément l'attention du vampire comme il fit volte-face pour me dévisager avec une expression coupable mais encore ferme.

''J'essaie de réparer les erreurs de Damon.'' Défendit le vampire me faisant le regarder dans l'incrédulité pur.

Je pinçais aussitôt le pont de mon nez regrettant les moments où tout était beaucoup plus simple entre Stefan et moi avant de reporter mon attention sur lui.''Ce n'est plus un jeu qu'on peux réparer, Stefan. La situation est grave et ce n'est pas le moment d'obtenir davantage d'ennemis.''

Le vampire fronça aussitôt ses sourcils à mon sous-entendu grave et m'observa plus attentivement.''Mila, où es-tu l'autre jour ?''

Je détournais rapidement le regard à cet nouvelle inquisition avant de plisser mes lèvres dans l'agacement.

''Ouais, Mila, où étais-tu, hein ?'' Intervenu soudainement une voix bien trop familière et je sursautais dans la surprise avant de me poster aux côtés de Stefan pour fusiller du regard le psychopathe qui se tourna à son tour vers son frère.''Tu fais quoi, là ?''

''Une négociation de paix conclue en ton nom.'' Répondit aussitôt Stefan me faisant le dévisager dans l'incrédulité et la frustration.

Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Et encore moins avec Damon. Et si j'en croyais son expression j'avais raison. À nouveau.

''Mais j'en veux pas de la paix moi.'' Gémit le vampire me rappelant d'un petit enfant geignard et je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine pour m'empêcher de le frapper.

C'était le plus grand des crétins et nous allions tous mourir.

''Ah bon, je l'ai fait par solidarité.'' Répliqua Stefan en rentrant dans son jeu me laissant secouer à nouveau ma tête déjà lasse de tout ça.

Je prenais un pas en arrière et leva mes mains en signe d'abandon.''Vous savez quoi ? Faites ce que vous voulez. J'ai des problèmes bien plus importants à traités.''

Je pouvais facilement sentir les froncements de sourcils des deux vampires sur mon dos comme je rebroussais chemin en direction de la foule et m'évertuai à la recherche d'un des garçons Lockwood.

Cependant, la vibration dans mon jean me rappela à nouveau à l'ordre et je faisais une pause dans ma démarche pour récupérer mon téléphone simplement pour grimacer à la vue de l'identifiant de Tyler.

Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus l'éviter. D'autant plus que j'avais besoin de lui.

Je regardais attentivement autour de moi dans un esprit de conservation avant de finalement m'éloigner un peu de la foule pour répondre au téléphone.

Seulement, je n'avais même pas le temps de parler que Tyler me devança.''T'es où, Mila ? On doit parler ! Je suis complètement paniqué là ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui se passe pour moi et j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne pensera pas que je suis complètement dingue.''

''Ow ! Ow ! Du calme, Tyler !'' Intervenais-je rapidement dans l'espoir de calmer sa randonné presque inaudible.''Premièrement, dis-moi où tu es ?''

''Je suis au Grill. Ton frère est là aussi d'ailleurs.'' Expliqua-t-il me laissant faire une pause à l'évocation de Jeremy. Un regard de réalisation tomba sur mon visage et je piétinais mon talon dans le sol en maudissant à haute-voix.''Mila ? Tu es toujours là ?''

Je hochais ma tête malgré mon agacement évident et repris le fil de la conversation.''Ouais, ouais, je suis là. Dis-moi, est-ce que Jeremy te jettes des regards étranges ? Comme si il te surveillait ?''

Il y avait un silence à l'autre bout du fil avant que je pouvais vaguement entendre Tyler bouger sous la musique tonitruante du Grill.''Non, il fait ses devoirs. Enfin, je pense. Mila, pourquoi est-ce que ton frère serait entrain de me fliquer ?''

Je claquais ma langue contre mon palais dans l'agacement avant de mordre sur ma lèvre inférieur en cherchant un point aléatoire devant moi.''Rien. Oublie que j'ai dis ça. Je suis à l'inauguration en ce moment mais je te retrouverais dès que je me serais assurer de quelque chose, d'accord ?''

''L'inauguration ?'' S'exclama aussitôt Tyler semblant soudainement nerveux.''Mason y est aussi. Mila, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de lui, d'accord ?''

''Qu'est-ce que … pourquoi, Tyler ?''

''Fais juste ce que je te dis, d'accord !'' Aboya le garçon dans un acte précipité me faisant grimacer.

Je pinçais le pont de mon nez dans la frustration avant de me tourner à la recherche de notre sujet de conversation en question.

Je ne tardais pas à le repérer aux côtés de personne d'autre que le Shérif Forbes et je fronçais mes sourcils en murmurant dans l'incrédulité totale.''Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire.''

''Mila ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' S'inquiéta aussitôt Tyler et je reprenais rapidement le fil, pressé de quitter maintenant.

''Écoute, je te rejoindrais plus tard.'' Je faisais abstraction des appels de Tyler comme je raccrochais rapidement avant de finalement empocher mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean tout en accélérant le pas dans la direction des deux protagonistes au centre de mon attention.

Je passais entre les foules de passants en essayant de me faire aussi discrète que possible avant de finalement me cacher derrière les barreaux en bois bordant l'estrade où se trouvaient le shérif et Mason.

J'étais beaucoup trop loin pour les entendre mais je pouvais encore voir et les objets de leurs attentions ne m'inspiraient rien qui vaille.

Je plissais mes lèvres me sentant clairement impuissante avant de soudainement me rappeler de Félix. Je devais le trouver.

Je faisais aussitôt demi-tour, mon petit épisode d'espionnage déjà depuis longtemps oublié comme je cherchais parmi la horde de passant une tête brune familière.

Une fille semblant de notre école passa devant moi et je m'empressais de l'attraper par le bras la surprenant par ma vivacité.''Hé … ''

''Est-ce que tu as vue Félix ? Félix Fell ?'' M'empressais-je de l'interrompre clairement inquiète maintenant.

Il était dans l'une de ses phases et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre un possible wanna be Loup-garou. Surtout lorsque je ne savais toujours pas quel était l'élément déclencheur de la malédiction.

Ce secret commençait sérieusement à me peser.

''Qui ?'' Grimaça la blonde avec condescendance avant de me repousser.''Lâche-moi, espèce de tarée.''

Je contractais ma mâchoire en fusillant le dos de la blonde dans l'exaspération avant de jeter ma tête en arrière. Je rebondissais sur mes talons avant de m'élancer à nouveau à la recherche de Félix.

Je me hisser sur la pointe de mes pieds en essayant de repérer une tête familière quand soudain, j'aperçus Elena et Stefan.

Honnêtement, je ne me souciais absolument pas si je m'imposais dans un moment délicat. Tout ce qui m'importais était Félix à ce stade.

''Hey, est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Félix ?'' Demandais-je presque à bout de souffle. Je pouvais facilement sentir quelque goutte de sueur coulant le long de ma nuque et la simple idée d'avoir condamné Félix à cause de mon inadvertance suffisait à me rendre balistique.

''Mila, ce n'est pas le moment. Je … ''

''Je me fous que vous êtes dans une longue et suave conversation. Ou que vous vous disputez !'' Explosais-je surprenant le duo comme je laissais mes émotions embouteillé reprendre le dessus.''Je veux savoir si l'un de vous à vue Félix ?''

Stefan se redressa semblant alerte maintenant à mon ton frénétique et fronça ses sourcils épais.''Mila, quelque chose ne va pas ?''

''Argh, j'y crois pas ! Vous êtes tous inutiles ! '' Grognais-je à la perte de temps avant de tourner les talons laissant quatre paire d'yeux me regarder disparaître dans la frustration pur.

Je me fondais à nouveau à travers la foule clairement exaspéré et inquiète maintenant. Si Félix avait disparu alors les choses étaient bien pire que je l'imaginais. Avec toutes les créatures rôdant au centre de Mystic Falls, tout pouvait arrivé. Tout !

Je sentais ma poitrine devenir de plus en plus opprimée à la simple pensée de toute les possibilités de sort que Félix encourait en ce moment et je devais bientôt m'arrêter pour me tenir debout à l'aide d'un arbre.

Je reprenais de lentes et profondes inspirations sachant que ce n'était vraiment pas le temps pour subir l'une de mes putains de crises de panique.

Je contractais ma mâchoire dans la détermination, clairement obstiné à l'idée de laisser ma crise de côté peu importe quoi et détacha l'une de mes mains tremblante hors de l'arbre pour atteindre mon téléphone portable.

Ma vision ne tarda pas à se brouiller comme un amas de larme se logea dans le coin de mes yeux à mesure que mes respirations devenaient de plus en plus douloureuse et je ne tardais pas à chanceler dos à l'arbre en laissant mon téléphone glisser de mes mains.

''Me-merde !'' Inspirais-je dans une respiration sifflante comme je fermais subitement mes yeux en essayant de compter mes respirations dans ma tête avant de me focaliser sur mes battements de cœurs.

Je pouvais tout entendre autour de moi mais les bruits ne tardèrent pas à se faner pour laisser place au son saccadé de mon rythme cardiaque.

Je savais que je perdais immensément de temps en ce moment et je ne pourrais jamais remonter la pente si il arrivait quelque chose à Félix par ma faute. Je devais le retrouver.

Avec cette idée en tête, je rouvrais subitement mes yeux embués de larmes laissant les sons revenir peu à peu dans ma tête avant de tâtonner le sol de feuille à la recherche de mon téléphone.

Le sensation d'une surface lisse contre mes doigts ne tarda pas à m'interpeller et je resserrais ma prise sur l'objet avant de l'apporter proche de mon visage en tremblant.

Je prenais une nouvelle inspiration avant de composer rapidement le numéro de Félix cependant, je n'avais même pas le temps d'apporter mon téléphone à mon oreille qu'une main m'arrêta brusquement.

''Mila ? Mila, tu m'entends ?'' Je sentis d'une paire de mains fortes enfermer mon visage dans une prise ferme et bientôt un visage familier se dessina à travers mes larmes.

''Mason ?'' Croassais-je d'une petite voix faible alertant aussitôt le loup-garous.

''Merde, Mila !'' Siffla le grand brun.

Je sentais ses mains quitter rapidement mon visage me laissant rejeter ma tête en arrière dans une perte de conscience et je ne tardais pas à fermer complètement les yeux.

J'étais encore pleinement consciente des sons qui m'entourais mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de rouvrir mes paupières. C'était comme si j'étais présente mais que mon corps ne répondait tout simplement plus à mon cerveau.

Je n'avais jamais subi une telle crise avant.

''Désolé, Mila mais ça risque de faire mal.''

D'un seul coup, je sentis une vive chaleur le long de mon bras nu m'envoyant dans un sursaut de lucidité. Je flashais mes paupières ouvertes dans un état ahurit avant de baisser aussitôt mes yeux sur mon bras maintenant douloureux comme l'enfer simplement pour écarquiller mes yeux à la vue d'une brûlure au troisième degrés.

Une main s'empara brusquement de mon menton forçant à regarder mon interlocuteur simplement pour me débattre à la vue de Mason.''Mila, du calme, c'est moi ! C'est moi !''

''Tu m'as brûlé !'' Accusais-je clairement paniqué maintenant depuis que je me souvenais de la mise en garde ferme de Tyler. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Mason. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à me tirer dans une position debout contre mon gré me faisant aussitôt le regarder dans la méfiance.''Lâche-moi, Mason !''

''Désolé, petite Gilbert mais je ne pense pas.'' Défendit le loup-garous en surveillant soudainement les alentours me laissant penser que tout ce qui allait suivre ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.''Aller, viens ! ''

Je tentais de lutter contre lui même si j'étais pleinement consciente que je n'avais aucune chance.''Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mason, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !''

Le grand brun s'arrêta net dans son élan avant de faire volte-face en me tirant brusquement contre sa poitrine pour me parler à voix basse.''On va éviter de faire comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Maintenant, c'est soit moi ou tes petits amis vampire, Mila !''

''Est-ce que tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ?'' M'exclamais-je clairement pas intimidé par sa menace. Après toutes celles que j'avais déjà subi, celle de Mason se trouvait au bas de la longue liste d'attente.''Ils sont deux et tu es tout seul ! Sans parler que tu ne peux rien faire sans la pleine lune.''

Seulement, pour ma plus grande surprise Mason lâcha un léger rire rauque m'inquiétant davantage à ce stade comme il me tira à nouveau avec lui en direction de la forêt.''Mila, Mila, Mila. Qui a dit que j'allais faire quoique ce soit ?''

Je fronçais instantanément mes sourcils dans la perplexité totale et me laissa traîner malgré moi. J'étais encore fatigué de ma précédente grise et crapahuter dans les bois n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais eu à l'esprit en venant à cette stupide inauguration. D'autant plus que je ne savais toujours pas où Félix se trouvait actuellement.

Mais aussi malheureux que cette pensée soit, je devais sauvé ma peau en premier. Je ne pourrais certainement pas aider Félix si j'y restais. Et autant que je voulais confier une certaine fois en Mason, les derniers mois m'avaient appris à la dure que nos attentes n'étaient pas tous le temps récompensées.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tous ça ?'' Intervenais-je finalement en suivant après le loup-garou exécrable avant d'amplifier mon froncement de sourcils sur le dos du grand brun.''Pourquoi tu es revenu en ville, Mason ?''

''Je ne pense que tu es dans une position de poser des questions, Mila.'' Objecta-t-il en gardant de marcher activement me laissant le regarder dans l'exaspération la plus totale.

Cette fois, j'en avais vraiment assez. Je détestais par-dessus tout être ballotté comme une sorte de sac de voyage et encore plus maintenant. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie pour tout ça.

Je faisais une halte brusque clairement excédé maintenant et le loup-garou se stoppa net avant de se tourner brusquement vers moi.''Ouais et bien, je m'en fiche ! Je veux des réponses et maintenant !''

Mason combla soudainement l'écart nous séparant me faisant presque chuter en arrière dans la surprise avant d'écarquiller mes yeux comme il empoigna mon avant-bras pour me tenir proche de lui.

Je levais mes orbes bleuté dans ses propres me perdant inconsciemment dans l'intensité de son regard.''Écoute moi bien attentivement, Mila. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Ni à toi, ni à Tyler mais certaine doivent être faites.''

''Quels choses ? De quoi tu parles ?'' Paniquais-je rapidement en secouant brièvement ma tête dans la confusion et l'inquiétude. Je n'aimais pas une seule seconde de ce que je venais d'entendre.''Mason, parle-moi ! Nous avons été amis autrefois.''

Le loup-garou semblait se raidir comme si il était soudainement à l'affût de quelque chose et je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline courir brusquement dans mes veines comme il reporta ses prunelles bleutés sur moi.''Je sais. C'est pour que j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.''

''Qu'est-ce … ahhhhhh !'' Je lâchais un cri comme il me bloqua soudainement dos à sa large poitrine construite juste comme un son de bruit pouvait se faire entendre des buissons.''Mason ! Mason, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Relâche-là ! Maintenant !'' La voix familière de Stefan me parvenu rapidement aux oreilles tout comme Damon sortit de l'autre côté de Mason, nous encerclant.

''N'ai pas l'air aussi surpris, tu savais que c'était inévitable.'' Déclara Damon me forçant forcer contre la prise de Mason pour croiser le regard dédaigneux et menaçant du vampire.''Vas-y courre, je t'accorde un peu d'avance.''

''Ton putain d'otage ? Je suis un foutu otage ?'' Réalisais-je exaspéré maintenant avant de soudainement être jeter à terre tout comme la détonation d'un coup de feu pouvait être entendu.''Stefan ! ''

Je cherchais partout pour le vampire simplement pour écarquiller mes yeux à l'entente d'un corps chutant brusquement au sol. Je tournais ma tête dans la direction de Damon simplement pour le voir à terre avant d'entendre à nouveau plusieurs coups de feux. J'appelais à nouveau pour Stefan comme le son de ses gémissements pouvaient se faire entendre avant de lutter contre Mason pour sortir de sa prise.

Je jetais un bon coup bien placé pour me libérer et haleta brusquement à la vue de la poitrine ensanglantée de Stefan gisant sur le sol.

Je me précipitais dans sa direction oubliant tout nos problème à ce stade mais je n'avais même pas fait un pas que j'étais soudainement retenu en arrière.

''Non ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !''M'écriais-je en luttant à nouveau contre l'étreinte de Mason simplement pour me figer à la vue du Shérif et deux adjoints faire leurs chemins dans notre direction.''Shérif Forbes ?''

La femme blonde m'ignora totalement comme elle remercia Mason pour sa collaboration avant d'enfoncer une aiguille de ce que je supposais était remplit de veine de Vénus dans le torse de Stefan avant de passer à Damon.

''Non ! Faites pas ça !'' Tentais-je de les alerter seulement Liz se contenta de me donner un œil sale avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le dos du vampire aux cheveux corbeau, l'assommant instantanément. À ce stade, je luttais contre les larmes contre Mason me retenait toujours en arrière d'une poigne serrée.''Ne faites pas ça.''

''Ils sont des monstres, Mila !'' Siffla Mason dans mon oreille me faisant enclencher ma mâchoire dans l'indignation maintenant avant de violemment rejeter ma tête en arrière le frappant de toute mes forces.

Il lâcha sa prise serré sur mes bras et je profitais de sa douleur pour faire une course rapide hors d'ici. Je pouvais entendre le shérif crier après moi pour revenir mais je continuais ma course sans jamais m'arrêter.

Et ce même lorsque je traversais le parc pour rejoindre ma voiture. J'avais malheureusement laissé mon téléphone là où j'avais chuter plutôt et j'étais incapable de retourner à l'endroit même. Les derniers événements avaient été suffisant pour me chambouler assez.

Je montais rapidement à l'intérieur de l'habitacle avant de boucler ma ceinture dans la précipitation. Puis, la pression semblait soudainement me geler sur place me faisant réaliser réellement ce qui se passait.

Il fallait que je les sortes delà. Mais comment ? Je ne pouvais pas le faire par moi-même et j'étais dans l'impossibilité de joindre qui que ce soit. À moins que je me rendais chez Tyler. Non, il ne pouvait pas encore savoir sur les vampires. Il venait juste d'apprendre qu'il était un loup-garou. Cela était encore trop frais pour lui.

''Mais alors quoi !'' Explosais-je en frappant violemment le centre de mon volant avec mon poing.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici.

Sur une impulsion, je débouclais à nouveau ma ceinture et explosa à l'extérieur de mon SUV. Je secouais vivement ma tête à la simple pensée de combien tout cela était du suicide avant de m'élancer à nouveau dans une course.

Je ne savais absolument pas où ils avaient pu les emmener mais je devais essayer.

Je fonçais à nouveau à travers les bois en courant aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter et fis abstraction des feuillages fouettant violemment mon visage. J'étais consciente qu'une légère entaille s'était formé sur mon front tout comme certains de mes cheveux s'étaient accrochés à des branches durant mon ascension mais je ne pouvais pas moins me soucier.

C'était Damon et Stefan. Ils étaient peut-être des fléaux dans ma vie actuelle mais ils étaient mes fléaux. Mes problèmes à gérer et personne d'autres n'allaient agir à ma place. Si une personne devait tuer Damon, ce serait moi.

Quant à Stefan, nos liens n'étaient pas très étroits en ce moment mais je n'allais certainement pas l'abandonner.

Pas tant que j'avais l'opportunité de retrouver notre fameuse amitié.

Soudainement, je percutais de plein un corps m'envoyant instantanément au sol et je me redressais rapidement dans la panique simplement pour chercher mon assaillant des yeux à l'entente de la voix familière de Caroline.''Mila ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

J'écarquillais mes yeux dans le soulagement le plus complet avant de reprendre ma respiration dans un état survolté.''Damon … Stefan … et puis, Mason … et ta mère, elle … elle va … ''

''Mila, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Intervenu brusquement Elena aux côtés de la blonde me faisant lui jeter un éclat avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Caroline dans le désarroi.

Je prenais une longue respiration avant de lâcher l'inévitable d'une traite.''Elle va les tuer.''

''Oh mon dieu !'' Haleta Elena aussitôt paniquée me faisant rouler mes yeux malgré mon état essoufflé avant que je donnais un regard impatient sur Caroline.

La blonde semblait saisir mon impatience comme elle me prit soudainement le bras avant de s'élancer dans une course traînant Elena et moi dans son sillage.

Je ne tardais pas à apercevoir les vieilles ruines du domaine Lockwood me laissant d'autant plus inquiète et Elena s'arrêta brusquement en haut d'un escalier avant de se tourner vers Caroline.''Tu les entends ?''

Je regardais la blonde dans l'expectative comme elle poussa ses boucles blondes derrière ses oreilles avant de se concentrer simplement pour laisser un regard de pur horreur sur son visage. Elena s'empressa aussitôt de lui demander ce qui se passait et je ne tardais pas à rouler mes yeux comme Caroline lui déclara ce que j'avais déjà énoncé. Sa mère allait les tuer.

Je secouais sèchement ma tête clairement lasse de cette perte inutile de temps avant de m'élancer en avant ignorant ouvertement les appels des deux filles.

Je dévalais rapidement les marches en pierre me laissant uniquement guider par l'adrénaline pulsant dans mes veines à ce stade avant de pousser la lourde porte en fer forgé.

Cela était complètement fou. Je ne pouvais pas obtenir un moment de répit pour une fois ?

Je passais à travers la légère porte simplement pour venir nez-à-nez avec l'un des adjoints me faisant écarquiller mes yeux comme il m'attrapa brusquement par les bras pour me pousser dans la cave.

''Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous, fils de … '' Je me coupais à la vue d'un Stefan toujours inconscient sur le sol poussiéreux aux côtés d'un Damon à peine plus éveillé.''... qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?''

''Ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis bien longtemps.'' Répondit sèchement Liz me faisant lui jeter un éclat comme l'adjoint me tenait maintenant dans un étaux. La femme secoua sa tête dans la déception pur avant de me regarder attentivement.''Tes parents … ''

''Je vous interdis !'' Sifflais-je entre mes dents avant de lever mes yeux pour tenter de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de l'adjoint comme un nouveau bruit se fit entendre.

Liz envoya son autre adjoint vérifier ce qui se passait et quelque seconde plus tard, Elena ne tarda pas à émerger de l'entrée laissant Liz regarder entre ma sœur et moi dans la réalisation.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps de dire autre chose comme la porte en fut soudainement flanquer fermer et je ne tardais pas à être poussé en avant comme les deux adjoint et le shérif se mirent à pointer leurs armes n'importe où dans la panique.

''Qui d'autre est avec vous ?'' Paniqua aussitôt Liz avant d'écarquiller ses yeux en même temps qu'Elena et moi comme l'un des adjoint fut soudainement attaqué par une tête de boucle blonde.

Je ne tardais pas à relier deux et deux et regarda la blonde utiliser le premier corps maintenant mort pour se protéger des balles avant de passer rapidement au deuxième adjoint comme si il était une simple poupée de porcelaine.

Caroline finit son attaque par se réfugier dans un coin de la cave nous laissant la regarder d'un air ahurit comme elle semblait encore pleinement sous l'effet du sang humain. Si Stefan était effrayant sous l'effet de drogué, Caroline n'avait définitivement rien à lui envier.

Finalement, je regardais Liz rester bouche bée à la vue de sa fille avancer dans la lumière du jour avec la bouche ensanglantée avant de reprendre lentement son visage humain.''Salut, maman.''

Après ça, les choses ne tardèrent pas à s'enchaîner. Liz resta prostrée dans un coin tandis que Caroline se tenait aussi loin que possible de cette dernière pendant que Damon s'abreuvait sur l'un des corps à l'inverse de Stefan qui reprenait lentement des forces aux côtés d'Elena.

Quant à moi, j'essayais de rester aussi loin que possible de tous ça. En fait, pour être honnête, cela était la dernière chose sur mon esprit.

Je décidais de profiter de la distraction de tous le monde pour me lever subitement avant d'épousseter la saleté de mon jean tout en marchant directement pour la sortie. Malheureusement, Caroline se trouvait devant cette dernière et je grimaçais une fois que je vis son air abattu.

Je savais que je devrais me soucier pour elle en ce moment mais j'avais toujours Félix à l'esprit. J'avais beaucoup négligé le garçon pour eux ces derniers temps et je ne pouvais pas lui faire faux bond à nouveau.

J'ignorais la petite prise de tête qui se passait entre Démon, Elena et Stefan comme je me concentrais uniquement sur Caroline quand soudain la blonde releva sa tête pour appuyer le point du vampire agaçant.''Oui, ce que dis Damon est vrai. Aujourd'hui il le faut, c'est le moment de t'y mettre.''

''Il a dit qu'il refusait, c'est clair ?'' Cingla subitement Elena d'un ton tranchant me faisant aussitôt lui lancer un éclat.

Peu importe ce qui se passait avec Caroline cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de prendre avantage d'un moment pareil pour montrer à nouveau combien elle était une petite peste.

Je secouais ma tête en posant une main sur l'épaule de Caroline suscitant soudainement un léger soubresaut de sa mère me faisant la regarder en même temps que sa fille avant que Damon se leva soudainement en boitant.

''C'est vraiment une fâcheuse situation.'' Déclara le vampire ne perdant évidemment pas son cynisme peu importe les circonstances avant de se tourner vers la mère de Caroline me faisant plisser mes yeux sur lui dans la méfiance.''On a deux adjoints qui sont morts et on a vous. Qu'est-ce je vais faire de vous, hein ?''

Il soutenu le regard de Liz avec froideur m'écœurant un peu plus par son comportement et je ne tardais pas à reculer de Caroline pour me rendre aux côtés de Liz tandis que Caroline tenta de faire un contact visuel avec sa mère.''Tu vas rien dire à personne, hein ?''

Je constatais que Liz semblait à peine capable de regarder sa fille dans les yeux, me brisant le cœur un peu plus depuis que je savais que la relation mère/fille de Caroline n'était déjà pas la meilleure.

''Shérif Forbes.'' Tentais-je récoltant un regard de la femme avant qu'elle détourna à nouveau les yeux me laissant faire un contact avec Caroline qui paniqua légèrement à la vue de Damon.

''Maman ? '' Appela la blonde d'un ton suppliant avant de sangloter au manque de réponses de la femme.''Maman ? Pitié, allez réponds-moi ! Je sais qu'on s'entend pas bien, je sais que tu me haies mais je suis encore ta fille et toi tu dois le faire, tu dois le faire pour moi. Maman s'il te plaît, sinon c'est Damon qui te tuera.''

Je pouvais voir les larmes se construire dans les yeux du Shérif me faisant plisser mes lèvres pour contenir l'émotion tout comme Damon hocha la tête soutenant le regard de Liz. Seulement, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à la prochaine requête du Shérif.''Alors tuez-moi !''

''Non !'' M'exclamais-je en même que Caroline soutenant à mon tour le regard de Damon.

''C'est trop dur tout ça. Tuez-moi tout de suite.'' Sanglota le Shérif tout comme Caroline se leva comme Damon commença à s'approcher de la femme me faisant aussitôt prendre un pas en avant pour me tenir face au vampire.

''Damon ! '' Appelais-je fermement forçant le vampire à baisser ses yeux sur moi au liue du Shérif.''Si jamais tu fais ça … ''

''Alors quoi, hein ?'' Répliqua-t-il sèchement me faisant serrer mes poings sous pression avant qu'il reporta son regard sombre sur le shérif par-dessus mon épaule.''C'est elle qui voulait me faire endurer les pires souffrances.''

Je n'avais même pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre comme il m'écarta soudainement du chemin me faisant chuter au sol tandis qu'il attrapa violemment la mère de Caroline. Cette dernière se mit à crier de l'épargner tandis qu'Elena et Stefan se joignirent à la blonde pour l'empêcher de faire l'irréparable.

''Je t'en supplie, laisse-là.'' S'écria Elena suscitant finalement une réaction du vampire comme il lui jeta un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule.

''Et oh, on se calme là.'' Souffla-t-il avec sarcasme avant qu'il changea son regard sur moi pour soutenir mon regard avec intensité.''Ça va, je vais tuer personne.''

Je le regardais avec scepticisme comme il se tourna à nouveau vers Liz en affirmant qu'elle était son amie avant de déclarer qu'il valait mieux nettoyer tous ce désordre me laissant le dévisager dans la plus grande perplexité.

Je secouais ma tête en m'aidant du sol pour me redresser avant de balayer la saleté omniprésente de mes vêtements.

Les choses étaient confuse pour moi après ça mais une chose est sûr, Damon et les autres avaient pris en charge le cas de Liz. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils comptaient faire mais à l'heure actuelle, cela était le dernier de mes soucis.

Je m'arrêtais devant la fameuse maison des Fell espérant sincèrement que je trouverais Félix avant de couper le moteur. Je prenais une longue inspiration avant de déboucler ma ceinture dans un élan de courage.

Je descendais de mon SUV en observant les alentours depuis que la nuit était maintenant tombée sur Mystic Falls avant de traverser l'allée avec anxiété. Je m'arrêtais subitement devant la porte de la résidence et leva ma main dans l'intention de frapper.

Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, j'en étais incapable. Après tous ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, après la façon dont une nouvelle personne s'était à nouveau servit de moi, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de faire équipe avec qui que ce soit.

En fait si je voulais quelque chose, c'était écouter Katherine. Le vampire avait eu raison sur un point, autant que je ne voulais pas l'admettre, nous avions des points en communs. Nous étions toutes les deux obstinées mais si il y avait quelque chose que je ne serais jamais, s'était une personne égoïste.

Et impliquer Félix dans ma vie était un acte égoïste.

Ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment, c'était un moyen de le tenir éloigné autant que possible de ce monde. Autrement dit, aussi loin que possible de son côté loup.

J'abaissais mon poing à mon côté en relâchant un profond soupir lasse avant de descendre les marches du perron à reculons.

Je levais un bref moment mes yeux en espérant apercevoir un simple aperçu de mon meilleur ami seulement, seul la lumière de sa chambre semblait allumé. M'indiquant que cela était probablement la seule confirmation de son état sain et sauf que je pourrais obtenir.

 **Hey,**

 **Donc je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai repris l'inspiration dernièrement donc je vais essayer de me tenir à ce que je m'étais promis initialement et vous donnez un maximum de suite à cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que certains lecteurs resteront fidèle malgré le temps :/**

 **Bye !**


End file.
